Pokemon Master: Sakura
by ShadowX-Over.Writer
Summary: Cardcaptor Sakura and Pokemon crossover. The CCS story with a twist, Pokemon! Sakura must re-capture the Pokemon released from the book and the items they're holding before the forces of evil capture them and use those powers to rule the world!
1. Prologue

The story of Cardcaptor Sakura but with a twist, instead of Clow Cards, there are Pokemon! Crossover between CCS and Pokemon, with Pokemon characters crossing over into Cardcaptor Sakura story. Some of the CCS characters are replaced by Pokemon Characters, just to let you know. Also, all Pokemon are able to talk and have personalities that represent some of the characters who are missing. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if the first chapters seem a little dull, it's hard to do introductions.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Pokemon

**Pokemon Master: Sakura:**

**Prologue**

Explosions erupted and fire swept through the forest in a blink of an eye. People screamed as they ran for cover, leaving behind their belongings and homes.

"Come on out Aaron! I know you have the book, so just hand it over! Or else I'll destroy this village until it's nothing but ash!" a man with a skull mask yelled.

A dog creature with horns curling into the back of its head, took a whiff of the air and growled.

The man looked to where the creature was pointed towards and grinned.

OOOOOOO

Deep in the forest, where the fire had not reached, a man with dark hair and a ragged blue cape, ran swiftly, clutching tightly to a book in his left hand and holding a long staff with a blue gem in the middle in the other.

He was breathing heavily as he continued running until he reached a cave with weird writing in the front.

He cautiously walked through the cave, until he came to a indent in the wall with wierd scriptures carved into it and looked around.

"Spiritomb, can you hear me?" the man called out.

Suddenly, a purple ghastly figure appeared. "You called, Sir Aaron?" Spiritomb said in a craggy voice.

Sir Aaron held out the book to Spiritomb and said, "Take the book, The Skull is after it and I still have some unfinished business to attend to."

Spiritomb looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Sir Aaron.

"Alright, but give me the Keystone to seal the cave off."

Sir Aaron nodded and took out an odd stone from his pocket, then held it out towards Spiritomb. The item, as well as the book, floated over to Spiritomb and disappeared, along with Spiritomb.

"Leave now Sir Aaron, The Skull is approaching." Spiritomb warned.

Without another thought, Sir Aaron ran out of the cave and watched as the opening to the cave vanished without a trace.

Suddenly a bone came flying out of the brush, heading straight towards Sir Aaron but easily knocked it out of the air with his staff and saw a man with a skull mask appear. Alongside him were a Marowak and a Houndoom.

"Thought you could get away eh, Aaron?" the man sneered.

Sir Aaron stood his ground as the man continued, "Hand over the book, Aaron, or else I'll have Marowak and Houndoom beat you to a pulp."

"That's exactly why I'll never give it to you. You treat Pokemon as if they're your slaves, when they really are our equals." Sir Aaron shot back.

The man laughed loudly and Marowak and Houndoom gave each other puzzled glances.

When the man stopped laughing, he noticed Aaron no longer was in possession of the book.

"Huh? What did you do with it?!" the man demanded.

Sir Aaron grinned and held up his staff.

The blue jewel in the middle started to glow and five stones, with different symbols on each, appeared around the head of the staff.

"As the Guardian of Aura, Sir Aaron, I command you to soar to the far reaches of this land to your guardian withhold!"

At this command, the stones turned into balls of light and flew off into different directions.

The man watched in horror as the stones disappeared from sight, then glared at Sir Aaron.

"So you didn't put the five elements into the book. No matter, I'll still obtain all the items you've hid and rule this world with an iron fist with the power of the legendaries!" the man shouted.

Sir Aaron closed his eyes and smiled, making the man think he was mocking him.

"Gah, that's it! Houndoom, Flamethrower! Marowak, Bonemerang!"

Houndoom and Marowak launched their attacks at Sir Aaron, full power, causing a heavy explosion to erupt.

Once the smoke cleared, Sir Aaron had disappeared, but his staff was planted firmly in the ground where he once stood.

"Find him!" the man ordered as Houndoom and Marowak went opposite directions, obeying their master's order.

As the opposition disappeared, the staff shook slightly and the jewel glowed slightly.

Then suddenly it too, disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a dent in the ground.

The new saga of the next Pokemon Master has begun...

* * *

Hope this wasn't too tacky. Please Review.


	2. The New Pokemon Master

Sorry if the introductory chapter is a little dull, but we have to start somewhere right?

**Chapter 1: The New Pokemon Master**

Waves of blue washed over darkness and the pounding of waves could be heard all around.

Suddenly a little girl appeared in the middle of the scene, looking out as the waves crashed against unseen walls.

The girl seemed to be staring out into an abyss of blue, then suddenly, a sudden light flashed, turning the world of blue into light.

The girl squinted in the light and found that the waves of blue had ceased.

A giant bird like creature with feathers that sparkled like the rainbow, appeared before her and looked straight at her.

"You, you are the one who has been chosen..." the bird creature said without movement.

The girl looked at in with a blank expression and muttered, "Chosen? For what?"

Without answering, the bird spread its wings and started glowing brightly.

OOOOOOO

An alarm suddenly rang, sending a series of kicking coming from the bed below it.

A girl with short auburn hair sat up sleepily and looked around the room sheepishly with dull emerald green eyes.

"What was that dream all about?" the girl said to herself.

She turned off the alarm and slowly got out of bed and got ready for school.

'My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm in the fifth grade at Tomoeda Elementary school. I like P.E. and I hate math. So I guess you could say I'm just an ordinary ten year old girl, until today...'

Sakura quickly came down the stairs and greeted her family warmly.

"Good Morning!"

"Sheesh Sakura, it sounded like a monster just stomped down the stairs." a boy with dark hair commented with a smirk, as he took a sip from his cup.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura shouted as she stomped over to him.

The boy then placed his cup on her head, making her swing furiously at him, though she couldn't reach.

"Well you are pretty small for a monster." the dark-haired boy said with a grin.

'This is my mean older brother, Toya. He's a third year in High school. He goes to Seijyo High school, right next to my school. He always picks on me and I can never win against him since he's always taller than me! But one day I'll grow to be as tall as a telephone pole and squash him!'

Sakura held up a fist to Toya as a man with glasses entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"My, what loving siblings." he said in a well humored manner.

Sakura looked up from glaring at Toya and smiled. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too, Sakura-san." the man said with a kind smile.

'This is my dad, Fujitaka. He's an archaeology professor at the local university. He's really nice, not to mention a whiz at cooking and sewing. I love him a lot.'

Sakura then looked at a photo with a beautiful woman on it, portrayed on the table and she also said good morning to it.

'This is my mom, she died when I was really little. I was three when it happened so I don't remember much about her. But my dad and Toya tell me a lot about her so I'm not lonely.'

"Well I'm off." Toya said excusing himself from the table.

"Leaving already?" Fujitaka asked as Sakura frantically ate her breakfast.

As Toya walked out of the house, Sakura swallowed down the last of her breakfast hard, quickly put on her roller skates, then rushed after Toya and waved goodbye at her dad.

Fujitaka waved back with a worried smile.

"Waaaaiitt!" Sakura called after Toya, who was riding on his bike.

Toya looked over at her with a weird look. "You know, you really didn't need to hurry."

Sakura shook her head, still a little dizzy from eating her breakfast so fast.

Toya sighed, then looked up and gave a slight wave.

Sakura also looked up and sighed happily at who Toya waved at.

A teenage boy with silver hair and wore glasses stood off to the side of the sidewalk. When he noticed Toya and Sakura, he smiled warmly and waved back.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Toya." Yukito replied.

Sakura blushed a bright red as Toya grinned evilly. "Heh, you should've seen her, she just wolfed down her breakfast in five minutes." Toya said, then took a painful blow to the leg by Sakura.

As the three headed towards their schools, Sakura took this time to admire Yukito in her floaty state.

'Yukito-san is so nice and sweet, I still don't understand how he befriended my brother.' Sakura thought to herself.

When Sakura saw her school, she sighed knowing her time with Yukito was over for the moment.

"See you later, Sakura-chan." Yukito called over his shoulder as he tossed her a little present.

Sakura caught it and opened up her hands to see a piece of candy, then gazed after Yukito as he rode off into the distance.

"Pretty charming the way he tossed that to you."

Sakura whirled around and was surprised to see Tomoyo standing behind her, looking thoughtful and amused at the same time.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, good morning." Sakura greeted her friend.

"Good morning." Tomoyo answered with a smile.

Suddenly a boy with purple hair rushed by and roughly brushed passed her, nearly making her loose her balance.

"Watch where you're standing, idiot." the boy glared at Sakura with a cold gaze, sending shivers down her spine.

The boy walked away quickly, leaving behind a stunned Sakura.

Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura's side. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded slowly, still shocked by the unfriendly encounter.

"I can't believe he called you an idiot right out of the blue like that, especially since Sakura-chan is super kawaii." Tomoyo said as Sakura sweat dropped.

As Sakura and Tomoyo walked towards class, Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Sakura nodded and waved her hand in front of her. "Yeah, it's not like he punched me or anything. Have you seen him before? I've never seen him before until today."

Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head, "I don't think so."

OOOOOOO

The bell rang and Sakura said her goodbye to Tomoyo and skated towards home. When she got home she saw a note on the board that her father would be working late and Toya was working as well, but would be back for dinner.

Suddenly, she head a thump coming from her father's library.

"What was that?" Sakura thought as she cautiously walked towards the door.

She grabbed her cheerleading baton and slowly crept down into the library. She looked through the columns between the rows of bookshelves.

Suddenly, she heard rattling and when she came to the end of a row, she saw a book, glowing an ominous glow.

She slowly took out the book and the glowing stopped.

The book had a giant bird on the cover and Sakura gasped when she realized it was the same bird from her dream.

Her gaze fell on the seal that was keeping the book closed. As she reached out to remove it, the seal suddenly came off, making Sakura flinch.

Sakura then took this opportunity to open the book.

Right when she opened it, balls of light shot out of the book and took off in all directions.

When it stopped, Sakura opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by light, just like in her dream.

Sakura gasped when the giant bird with rainbow colored wings appeared before her.

"Sakura, I, the Guardian of the Rainbow Skies, nominate you to be the next Pokemon Master." the bird said in a powerful voice.

Sakura stared at the bird in awe, when she asked, "What do you mean?"

But the bird did not answer, it spread out its wings and vanished, returning Sakura back to the library.

The book fell from Sakrura's hands onto the floor.

She sank to her knees from shock and looked over at the book and was surprised to see the bird on the cover had vanished.

Another light suddenly appeared before her, then took shape.

When the light faded, a fox-like creature with long ears and fluff around its neck stood in place of the light. The creature also held a necklace around its neck with a charm at the end that looked like a pink bird's beak.

"Hi!" the creature exclaimed happily.

"Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion.

After a moment of silence, Sakura blinked and said, "Who are you?"

The creature was still smiling when it replied, "My name is Eevee. I'm a Pokemon who was sent by the Guardian of the Rainbow Skies to aid you."

"What in the world is a Pokeman?" Sakura said blinking in confusion.

"Poke-mon, not man. We are creatures that hold great power and can become even more powerful with the aid of humans who have a strong will and heart."

Before Sakura could question further, Eevee continued to explain, "Those flashes of light you saw just a few seconds ago were the Pokemon who you must capture because they are holding vital items that can jeopardize the fate of the world."

"WHAT?!"

OOOOOOO

"So, tell me about these "vital items" you were talking about downstairs." Sakura said up in her room while placing a bowl of milk in front of Eevee.

"I was a little surprised when the Pokemon from the book fled, but those items they possess are linked to very powerful Pokemon, who Sir Aaron promised to protect." Eevee said while taking a few licks from the bowl.

"Who is Sir Aaron?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Sir Aaron was a Guardian of Aura and the first Pokemon Master. Unlike other people, Sir Aaron viewed all Pokemon as equals." Eevee then looked sadly at the bowl of milk.

"Pokemon were treated so badly by people back then because we were viewed as monsters or animals that must be controlled."

Eevee stared at the bowl of milk and Sakura felt a stab of sympathy for the little fox.

Eevee looked up and continued, "Sir Aaron befriended all Pokemon and entrusted the vital items to the ones he trusted most. Though most greatly distrust humans, so it is to be expected that they start causing all sorts of problems."

Suddenly, a piercing screech was heard from outside and Eevee jumped up to the window, fur bristling.

Sakura opened the window to get a better look, only to have a gust of wind blow through the room.

"What's happening?" Sakura called over the whistling of the wind.

"It's Swellow! He's using the item he's holding to heighten his abilities! If we dont' do something quick, he'll start tearing up the town with these winds!"

Eevee jumped down from the window and faced Sakura. The charm on its necklace started to glow and floated over to Sakura.

Sakura, without thinking, grabbed hold of the small charm and to her amazement, it grew into a short staff.

"What is this?" Sakura said in astonishment.

"That is the Key to the Poke-Book. You'll need that if you are to capture the released pokemon." Eevee said.

"Hoe?! W-wait a second, I can't do that!" Sakura said as Eevee shook its head.

"You have to! The only way to open the book is if the person had aura power. Besides, you were nominated to re-capture the Pokemon. If you don't, who will?" Eevee said.

Sakura looked from Eevee, to the staff, then towards the window. The sun was setting and Toya would be home soon, but what if Eevee was right about Swellow tearing up the town?

Making up her mind, Sakura agreed she'd try and Eevee dashed out the door, beckoning for Sakura to follow.

Sakura was amazed at how fast Eevee could run and had to follow it on her roller skates.

Sakura gasped when she saw a hurricane forming at Penguin Park as Eevee slowed to a slight trott.

Eevee looked at the setting sun and back at the hurricane. 'The sun hasn't fully set yet, we may be able to defeat Swellow quickly as long as there's still daylight.'

"Sakura!" Eevee called over its shoulder and Sakura rushed over.

"I need your help to transform. Use the power of the sun with your aura power and focus that energy into me!" Eevee said quickly.

"But I don't understand how to-"

"Trust in yourself! And in me, I know you have the power to do it." Eevee said reassuringly.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on the sun's power into the staff. Suddenly the staff started glowing with a magnificent light as Eevee started to glow as well.

When the light faded, a slender fox-like creature with a red jewel in the middle of its forehead stood in place of Eevee.

"Eevee-chan? Is that you?" Sakura said in astonishment.

"No, I'm Espeon now."

Sakura looked at Espeon puzzled, as Espeon let out a sigh.

"I'll explain everything later." Espeon said.

Another screech sounded and a blue bird appeared from the top of the hurricane.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A mere child and her pet are here to trump me? Pathetic!" Swellow gawked as he flew down, straight towards Sakura.

Sakura pulled herself to the ground as Swellow narrowly missed her.

Espeon fired a barrage of stars at Swellow, but was deflected with a swipe of its wing.

Swellow dived towards Espeon and nearly made contact, if not for Espeon's fast reflexes.

Sakura suddenly came up with an idea as Swellow started flying around the hurricane, making it bigger.

"Ee- I mean, Espeon-chan, I think I know how to defeat him!" Sakura called out as Espeon looked over at her, awaiting to hear what she had to say.

"If we can trick Swellow into flying into something hard then immobalize it somehow, I can catch it, right?" Sakura explained.

Espeon looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at her in astonishment.

"Yes, that might work." Espeon said.

"Okay, I wonder if we can have it crash into a tree-"

"Oh, I think I can make something harder for Swellow to crash into." Espeon said.

When Swellow looked down to see where Sakura and Espeon were, he saw Sakura waving her staff at him.

"Hey! Bet you couldn't hit me even if you tried!" Sakura taunted.

Swellow growled and dove towards her.

At the last second, Sakura dove to the side and Espeon put up a small shield.

Swellow's eyes widened, but it was too late to pull up and crashed head first into Espeon's Reflect.

Espeon's eyes started to glow a light blue and Swellow's body was lifted into the air, with a shocked expression.

"Now, Sakura!" Espeon shouted.

Sakura pointed her staff towards Swellow and a brightly colored wing shot out of the staff and engulfed Swellow's body, then was forcefully sucked into the staff.

Sakura blinked in astonishment and waved the staff around. "Where'd the bird go?"

The sun had fully set and Espeon's body started to glow and was turned back into Eevee.

"Hoe??" Sakura said puzzled as Eevee chuckled.

"Pokemon have the ability to change into a more powerful form, but once we're done using that form, we transform into our smaller forms, so we don't use up all our energy." Eevee said.

Sakura nodded, though still a little confused.

"As for Swellow, he was transferred into the staff and now you can use his power of flight. Why don't you try it out, just call out the attack." Eevee said.

Before Sakura called out the attack, a light blue plate with weird scriptures on it appeared before her in a sudden flash of light.

"The Sky Plate, it powers up wind based attacks and is one of the many keys to unlock the most powerful Pokemon alive. So, when we get home, put it in the book for safe keeping." Eevee said.

Sakura stiffened and looked up at the dark sky. "Oh no! Oniichan is going to be home soon! Even if I skate back, I'll never make it in time!" Sakura said frantically.

Eevee bounded over to her and put a paw on her leg.

"Use Swellow's fly technique, it'll get you there in no time and I bet you'll have a blast as well."

Sakura called out Swellow's Fly and wings sprouted out of the head of the staff. Sakura got on and Eevee hopped in front of her, then took off.

"Wheeeeeee!" Sakura squealed happily as she rode off towards her house, but was unaware of a tall man with blond hair, watching her from behind a lamp post.

"Not bad, Sakura Kinomoto."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Better than my rough draft, I have to say. Didn't come out as well as I wanted it, but it'll get better as it goes on. I couldn't find a way for Sakura to capture the first one on her own, so this'll have to do for now. Please review and some suggestions for what you'd like to see.


	3. The Living Shadow

Next chapter up! Hope you've been enjoying reading so far.

**Chapter 2: The Living Shadow**

Sakura stood before Tokyo Tower and mady different figures stood around Sakura. Some looked intimidating but she felt as if she were surrounded by friends. At the top of Tokyo Tower, she spotted three shaded figures and three other figures sitting at the bottom of Tokyo Tower. The figures at the top were shaped like giant birds and the figures at the bottom were shaped like giant dogs.

'Who are they?' Sakura thought.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura snapped awake and was face to face with a worried Eevee.

"HOEEE!!" Sakura shouted in shock and accidentally pushed Eevee off the bed.

"What was that?" Eevee said partially in shock.

"S-sorry, guess I'm still not used to you yet." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Eevee's ears suddenly stuck up, then rushed under the bed.

Sakura looked down in confusion as Toya opened up the door.

"I heard you yell, are you okay?" Toya said.

Sakura looked up quickly and nodded. "Hai, just a bad dream."

"Well hurry down to breakfast, or you'll be late." Toya said as he closed the door.

Sakura glanced at the clock and nearly fell out of bed when she saw what time it is.

Next moment later, Sakura was up rushing around her room, trying quickly to get ready.

Eevee poked its head out from under the bed and watched Sakura rush back and forth.

Once Sakura was fully dressed and was heading out the door, she looked over at Eevee and said, "Bye Eevee-chan, I need to go to school, but I'll be back later. So don't leave this room."

The door closed and Eevee stared at the wall.

"What if I get hungry?" Eevee said to itself. At that moment, Eevee's stomach let out a long growl.

"Oh..."

Sakura left early, since she had classroom chores to do that day.

When Sakura arrived, she saw that she was the first one there, for once.

After a few minutes to herself, Tomoyo came in, since she was also on classroom duty.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"Good morning!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

Tomoyo seemed happier than usual as she took out her video camera and placed it on the desk in front of Sakura.

"What's this?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I was videotaping last night and stumbled upon something quite interesting." Tomoyo said with a smiled as she pressed the play button on the video camera.

A small image appeared on the screen and Sakura stared at it blankly as it played all the way through.

"...What was that?" Sakura said, still staring blankly at it.

"Here's an enlargement." Tomoyo said while pressing another button, that enlarged the image.

To her horror, she found herself watching herself flying on the staff with Eevee.

"Hoeeeee!!" Sakura shouted.

Suddenly Eevee burst into the room, with a look of readiness in its eyes.

"Sakura are you okay? What's happening? Is there another Pokemon?" Eevee said looking around the room then looked at Tomoyo and sweat dropped.

"Oops..." Eevee muttered.

Tomoyo stared at the forx-like creature in shock, then looked at the screen, taking a closer look at the creature riding in front of Sakura on the staff.

"Wow, what a striking resemblance!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

OOOOOOO

During lunch Sakura and Tomoyo ate lunch where no one could see them, so Eevee could explain to Tomoyo about the whole Pokemon thing.

"Ah! So Sakura-chan was nominated to become the next Pokemon Master? Wow, I always knew Sakura-chan was meant for great things! The Pokemon Master that protects the city from the attacks of the Sealed Pokemon. That is so awesome!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes as Sakura continued eating her lunch.

"I can't do something _that _important." Sakura said as Tomoyo went over to her and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"No, you can do it, Sakura-chan! I have faith in you!" Tomoyo said as Sakura let out a sigh.

"Ho-oh-sama has faith in you too, Sakura. After all, he's the one who nominated you in the first place." Eevee said.

"Who's Ho-oh?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura was wondering the same thing, but was guessing it was the giant bird that was on the front cover of the book the sealed Pokemon were in.

"Ho-oh-sama is the Pokemon that represents the sun and was chosen by Sir Aaron to nominate the next Pokemon Master. He's probably watching your progress on re-capturing the sealed Pokemon." Eevee said.

"But why'd he choose me? I mean, I'm just an ordinary elementary school girl, I can't become a Pokemon Master." Sakura said.

"If you talk like that, you won't." a voice said.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked around to see where the voice was coming from and Eevee pointed at the staff's charm around Sakura's neck.

She took it out and was surprised when the voice emanated from the charm.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, did you?"

"HOEEE!!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"It's just Swellow, Sakura. The Pokemon you caught yesterday." Eevee reminded her.

Sakura looked at it again in awe as Swellow started talking again.

"I can hear everything you're saying and man are you loud. But you'll never earn my respect by talking so negatively, girl."

Sakura looked at the ground in guilt as Tomoyo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give yourself a chance, Sakura-chan. I bet you can earn any Pokemon's respect once they see how cute and reliable you are." Tomoyo said as Swellow groaned in annoyance.

Sakura gave her a slight nod as she put the staff charm away.

Though Sakura was unaware of it, in the shadows, two piercing red wyes were watching her, then disappeared in a heart beat.

OOOOOOO

"Tomoyo-chanm do you want to come to the store with me to get some food for dinner?" Sakura asked after school and Tomoyo happily accepted.

Once the two were outside the school gates, Tomoyo looked around and then whispered over to Sakura, "Where's Eevee-chan?"

"I told 'im to wait for me at home and he knew the way back." Sakura said.

"See? You already have Eevee-chan's respect." Tomoyo pointed out but Sakura shook her head.

"But I didn't capture Eevee-chan, he was sent to help me." Sakura said half disappointed.

When they reached the convenience store, Sakuranoticed a familiar purple-haired boy, looking at the display window and realized it was the boy who bumped into her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, isn't that the boy from yesterday?" Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded.

Sakura nervously walked over to him and he looked over and glared at her.

"U-um, I saw you yesterday, so decided to say hi." Sakura said nervously.

The boy narrowed his eyes and started walking away. "Bye." he said rather coldly.

"Still as rude as ever I see." Tomoyo commented as Sakura nodded sheepishly.

Suddenly, a crash was heard coming from the store and screams followed.

Sakura rushed in, with Tomoyo right behind her, and gasped when she saw a fallen shelf and food containers were strewn all over the floor.

People were looking at the fallen shelf in horror, saying it almost fell on top of them and that they didn't even touch it.

A sudden rush of movement caught her eye and when she turned to look, something disappeared into the shadows.

OOOOOOO

Sakura rushed home and Eevee bounded over to her.

"What took you so long?' Eevee said as its stomach let out a long growl, making Sakura laugh.

"Sorry, but something happened at the convenience store and I volunteered to help pick some of the stuff up. Here." Sakura said taking out a pudding cup from her bag and handed it to Eevee.

"How am I suppose to open this?" Eevee said.

"Huh? Oh, oops." Sakura said peeling off the lid. (Note: it's not chocolate pudding)

As Sakura started preparing dinner, Eevee looked up from its pudding and said, "So, what did happen at the convenience store?"

Sakura had started tearing the lettuce, then looked over at Eevee.

"This shelf fell over and almost hit someone, thought they didn't touch it. Could it have been one of the sealed Pokemon?"

Eevee took a few more licks of pudding, then answered, "Probably but it'd had to be a fast mover, since no one saw it."

"Sakura, are you home?"

Sakura stiffened at the sound of her brother's voice and frantically motioned for Eevee to go upstairs.

Unfortunately, Eevee made some noise going up the stairs, so when Toya came into the dining room, Sakura made it seems as if she had just come down the stairs.

"Oh, Oniichan, you're home early." Sakura said nervously.

"Yeah, they let me off early today. What was that tapping noise just a second ago?" Toya said looking towards the stairs.

"T-that was me! I needed to put something in my room." Sakura said quickly.

Toya glanced the stairs a final glance then a suspicious look at Sakura.

"Those weren't your footsteps. They were too light to be the monster's." Toya said with a smirk, making Sakura angry.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled.

Toya chuckled and put his things on the table, then glanced at the floor.

"Why is there a pudding cup on the floor?" Toya said.

Sakura had forgotten about Eevee's pudding cup and quickly picked it up.

"Guess I dropped it on accident, heh, heh, heh..." Sakura said as she ran up the stairs to her room, with the pudding cup.

Toya watched her in sheer confusion, then shook his head.

"Monster." Toya muttered to himself.

"Ahh, that was close." Sakura said leaning against the door.

A sudden pulse went rippling through her body and looked around the room.

"What is it?" Eevee said sitting on her bed as Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know, I just felt a sudden jolt pulse through my body."

"That's called Aura Impulse. If a sealed Pokemon let's itself be known, you are able to find it by sensing its aura." Eevee said.

"Now consentrait on the aura presence you just felt and find out where it's coming from."

Sakura closed her eyes and felt herself soaring through the town.

Everything was dark, yet could still see everything highlighted in a bluish light.

She then reached her school and saw a weird shaped figure jumping around the soccer field.

The aura was emanating strongest from the figure and Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"It's at my school!" Sakura said.

"Alright, it's time for you to do your thing, Sakura." Eevee said jumping off the bed.

"I've been saying that's impossible." Sakura said.

Eevee looked at Sakura with determination. "Like Tomoyo said, you have to give yourself a chance. I know it may be hard, but if you believe in yourself, you can do anything."

Sakura bent down and petted Eevee on the head. "Thank you."

"Sakura! Are you going to finish making dinner?" Toya called.

Sakura came down and went over to Toya, who was putting his stuff away.

"Um, I promised Tomoyo-chan I'd do something with her right now, will it be okay?" Sakura asked nervously.

Toya looked at her funny and sighed.

"Nah, I'll finish it. But you owe me big time." Toya said.

Sakura nodded and bolted out the door.

When she stepped out the door and dialed a number on her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Eevee said as it carefully made its way out through the window of Sakura's room.

"I don't want to be completely lying to my brother. I'm calling Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.

OOOOOOO

The sun had set and Sakura felt uneasy as she waited for Tomoyo in front of the school's gate.

Eevee brushed against her leg and Sakura let out a little scream.

"W-what's the matter?" Eevee said looking around anxiously.

"S-sorry, but g-ghosts are around at night and you just surprised me a little." Sakura said uneasily.

"You're scared of ghosts? There's no such thing, except for ghost type pokemon..." Eevee spoke the last words softly so Sakura couldn't hear.

A moment later, a pair of headlights lit up the street and a van pulled up to the curb.

Tomoyo stepped out of the passenger's seat and smiled brightly at Sakura.

"You don't know how happy I was when I got that call from you. Now I can record you capturing a Pokemon for the first time!" Tomoyo squealed in delight as Sakura sweat dropped.

"But before we do anything, Sakura-chan, I brought you a special outfit for you to wear, I made it myself." Tomoyo added as she went to the back of the van and opened up the doors.

"Hoe!" Sakura said in astonishment at all the outfits that were in the back.

"Here, here! Put this one on!" Tomoyo said as Sakura closed the door to change.

Eevee tilted its head to side, puzzled and Tomoyo readied her video camera.

When Sakura got out, she had a flashy little outfil with a long red cape and a ribbon in the front, with a matching hat.

"Wonderful!" Tomoyo said.

Suddenly, a crash was heard from the field and Sakura got out her staff and ran towards the field, with Tomoyo and Eevee right behind her.

As they reached the field, laughter erupted that seemed to be coming from all directions, making Sakura cowerin fear.

"Gengar! So it was you who nearly hurt those people!" Eevee shouted.

Suddenly, a dark purple figure emerged from the shadows. It had slanted red eyes and a toothy grin.

"Sir Aaron gave an item to him?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, Sir Aaron did befriend the most unlikeliest of Pokemon." Eevee said with a sweat drop.

Gengar suddenly disappeared and Sakura looked around frantically, trying to see where Gengar had disappeared to.

"Sakura-chan, you're shadow!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura whirled around to see her shadow morph into a terrifying shape and started reaching out towards her.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed as Eevee jumped onto the shadow and started pawing furiously at the ground.

The shadow let out a howl of pain and Gengar popped out of shadow.

Sakura saw her shadow was normal and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Sakura, focus on the power of the moon, like you did with the sun the other day." Eevee said.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt the moon's power transfer into the staff. The staff started to glow a silver light as did Eevee. When it faded, Eevee had transformed into a shortsleek, though a little more muscular than Espeon. Its fur was black and had golden ring patterns on each side of its body.

"Oh my, what a stunning transformation!" Tomoyo said pointing the camera at the newly transformed Eevee.

"This is my night transformation, Umbreon. So Gengar better watch out." Umbreon said.

"You're the one who better watch out!"

A sudden bolt of black lightning shot out of the shadows and nearly hit Umbreon.

Gengar appeared in mid-air, its grin turned upside down and launched a ball of dark energy at Sakura.

Sakura called out Swellow's fly and dodged the attack just before it hit the ground.

"Umbreon-chan, stay close to Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called over her shoulder before flying straight towards Gengar.

But disappeared again, leaving Sakura being anxious.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura said.

Umbreon's body started to glow and a sudden flash of light lit up the field, making Gengar reappear.

"Gengar can be dragged out of his hiding places by lighting up the area." Umbreon informed.

"I know what to do!" Tomoyo said running towards the school.

"Tomoyo-chan, where are you-" Sakura was cut off by another attack from Gengar.

Before Umbreon could attack Gengar, it disappeared again into the shadows.

"Beaver dam, I can't keep using Flash or I'll use up all my energy." Umbreon growled.

Suddenly all the lights in the school were turned on and the field lights lit up the entire field.

Gengar then appeared, holding its eyes shut at the piercing light,

Sakura looked over at the school and saw Tomoyo waving from the control room.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said in relief then faced Gengar, who was still straining to see in the light.

Umbreon charged full speed at Gengar and knocked Gengar into the air.

Sakura pointed her staff at Gengar and closed her eyes.

"Swellow-san, I know you don't see me as a master, but if you have another attack for me that I can use to finish off Gengar, please let me use it." Sakura whispered to the staff.

Suddenly, Swellow burst out of the staff and spun itself into a tornado and dived straight towards Gengar.

The attack trapped Gengar in a vortex and sent it crashing to the ground below.

A brightly colored wind came out of Sakura's staff and englufed the fallen Gengar, pulling it into the staff.

"Amazing job, Sakura-chan! And I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo cheered, running over to Sakura.

"Thanks a lot, Tomoyo-chan. I never would have caught Gengar without you." Sakura said as Swellow and Umbreon came over.

"I have to thank you guys too, you were both great." Sakura said with a smile, making Umbreon smile in return and Swellow nodded.

"You've all inspired me to do my best and I promise I'll do my best to capture all the Pokemon that escaped from the book!" Sakura said with confidence.

"Alright Sakura-chan! I knew you could do it!" Tomoyo said.

"Hmm, I guess I understand now why Ho-oh-sama nominated you." Swellow said as Sakura smiled, knowing she had just earned the bird Pokemon's respect.

While Sakura and the others started heading back, two figures stood on top of the school, who had seen the whole thing.

"Bravo, bravo, I'm impressed." a girl with blue hair said as she silently clapped.

"Hmph, it was luck." a man with spiky red hair and a flowing back cape grunted, then both disappeared without a trace of them ever being there.

**To be continued...**

Sorry for all the mystery characters but they play a partial role in the story. You can kinda tell that Eevee goes through personality changes when in different forms. Next chapter's pokemon is Buizel! Please Review!


	4. Battle of Water

Hello fellow viewers! New chappie is up and when I was writing the the battle scene in this one I got all excited and couldn't sleep that night! Your reviews are what's keeping me going on with this story, so thank you for the support! Hope you like it and enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Battle of Water**

The sun was high in the sky and the waves of the ocean crashed onto the sandy shores as seagulls chirped overhead.

Sakura suddenly broke through the surface and took a breath, then started doing the back stroke,

'Ahh, today my class is on a field trip to the beach! I love to swim in the sea, it feels so good! And I won't have to worry about capturing the sealed Pokemon for the weekend!'

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked over to see Tomoyo and her other friends, motioning for her to come play volleyball with them.

Sakura quickly swam back to shore as a her friends commented on how good she swam.

"Sakura-chan's really good at swimming." Naoko said as the others nodded in agreement.

As Sakura rushed over to her friends, she felt a sudden jolt run through her body. She stopped and looked around, then spotted a cave not too far off and thought she saw a slight glowing coming from it.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing" Chiharu called as Sakura shook the feeling away and rushed towards them.

'Was that an Aura Impulse? But why would one of the sealed Pokemon be all the way out here?' Sakura thought.

"I'm here!" Sakura said.

Suddenly, a boy with dark hair and squinty eyes, broke through the surface of the water behind Sakura, making her jump in surprise.

"Did you know, that beach volleyball originated from Hawaii and that they would play with coconuts instead of balls." Yamazaki said as Chiharu put a hand to her head and sighed.

"Hoe? But coconuts are hard and heavy..." Sakura said nervously.

"Correct! So whenever they would play beach volleyball, there would always be a lot of injuries." Yamazaki said as Sakura pictured the scene in her head in horror.

"Don't worry, he's lying." Chiharu said.

Sakura looked over at her and blinked a couple of times. "A lie?" Sakura muttered.

"Oh, by the way-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Chiharu said cutting off Yamazaki by dragging him away by the arm, though he still continued his little lie.

"Alright, come on over! We're about to start preparing dinner!" One of the teachers called.

"Oh, looks like we'll have to play later." Rika said.

OOOOOOO

"Hmmmm, so Sakura went to the beach." Eevee said looking at a little brochure of the beach Sakura went to.

"I wanted to go to, but I was too big to fit in her bag, phooie." Eevee sighed.

As Eevee looked over the brochure, its eyes widened when it saw the cave.

"Oh no, Sakura. _He's _there and you're not ready to take on a guardian Pokemon!" Eevee said in horror.

Eevee was about to bolt out the door, but forced itself to sit back down when it realized something.

"Even if I did go, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyways." Eevee muttered to itself, silently hoping Sakura will make it out okay.

OOOOOOO

After Sakura and her friends had eaten, they were sent to their cabins to get ready for bed.

"We did pretty good making the curry, didn't we?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, it was really good." Rika said with a smile.

They all got in their beds and Chiharu turned off the light.

"You know, I looked online and found a legend, that is about the cave over by the cliff." Naoko said making Sakura flinch at the mention of the cave.

"Alright Naoko, let's hear it." Chiharu said.

"Well, the legend says that there is treasure hidden deep within that cave and many people have tried to find that treasure. But whenever someone went in, they never came back out." Naoko said in a grave tone.

Sakura shivered at the thought and pulled the sheets over her head.

But before Naoko could finish her story, the door to their cabin swung open, sending the girls screaming.

"I knew you weren't asleep. Alright enough, tomorrow's a full day so rest up." their teacher, Mr. Tereda said, standing in the doorway, shining a flashlight over them.

"Sorry!" all the girls answered.

After Mr. Tereda left, the girls got their beds ready and went to sleep, all except Sakura.

'I can't sleep, I keep thinking about he cave Naoko-chan was talking about, what if that legend is true?' Sakura thought as she got up and walked outside.

Sakura sat on the porch to the cabin and looked around at the stillness of night.

Crickets chirped and she could see the moon clearly hanging in the cloudless sky.

Suddenly, she felt something poke her arm and slowly turned around, only to find herself face to face with a dark figure with a toothy grin.

"HOEEEEE!!" Sakura nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shhhh! Not so loud, Jitterbug!"

Sakura realized it was Gengar and sighed heavily.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura whimpered.

"You're lucky I put your friends in a deep sleep or else you wouldn'vewoken them up." Gengar said.

"What are you doing out of the staff? I didn't release you." Sakura said.

"I have my ways!" Gengar said proudly, while Sakura sweat dropped in the background.

"Anyways, that's notwhy I'm here." Gengar said.

"Hoe?" Sakura said as Gengar pointed towards the cave.

"I've bee feeling a powerful presence coming from the cave."

"Is is a sealed Pokemon?" Sakura said.

Gengar looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "I don't know."

"T-then, c-could it be a g g-g-..." Sakura stammered.

"No it's not a ghost."

"HOE-" Before Sakura could scream again, Gengar put his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Stop freaking out about every different voice you hear!" Swellow said from the charm.

"I'm already deaf from your first freak-out."

"S-sorry..." Sakura said sheepishly.

"But anyways, you should go see what's going on in the cave. I've been feeling some strange vibes coming from it as well" Swellow said, making Sakura turn as pale as a ghost.

"Wow, she's like a sheet." Gengar commented.

"I can't go in there! Didn't you hear what Naoko-chan said about it? No one came back out!" Sakura said.

"That's just a silly legend, you humans make up to scare each other. It could be important." Swellow said.

Sakura then found herself unwillingly walking towards the cave, whimpering slightly.

As Sakura quietly crept through the cave entrance, she felt a slight breeze, sending chills down her spine.

She put a hand to the wall and walked along the side so she wouldn't get lost.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sakura muttered to herself.

After a while, Sakura came to a large cavern with a giant lake in the middle.

She noticed a little shrine on the other side of the lake and another jolt went pulsing down her body.

But it felt different from an ordinary sealed Pokemon.

Before Sakura could call out Swellow's Fly to fly over the lake, a booming voice echoed off the cavern walls.

**"TURN BACK, OR NEVER RETURN!"**

"Hoeeee!!" Sakura shrieked as she slowly backed away.

She then noticed bubbles bubbling at the surface in the middle of the lake.

Sakura tried to get a closer look, before a giant tower of water shot into the air.

"Ahh! What is that?" Sakura cried.

The tower of water burst, revealing a large blue sea horse like creature hanging in mid-air.

Without a word, the creature shot a jet of water from its mouth, nearly knocking Sakura to the ground.

**"I am Kingdra! Guardian of Water! Whoever dares to enter this foresaken place, will face oblivion!" **Kingdra said with a booming voice as it rested gently in the water.

"S-so you're not a sealed Pokemon?" Sakura asked nervously, before Kingdra shot another jet of water at her.

Sakura dodged frantically around the lake as Kingdra continued shooting jets of water at her.

"Fly!" Sakura said as she got out her staff.

Sakura soared above the lake and Kingdra sent out a twister coming from the lake, aimed straight at Sakura.

It hit the back of her staff and started plunging towards the waters below.

Several towers of water shot out of the water's surface and started to crash down onto Sakura.

Luckily she found her balance and flew out of harm's way, for the moment.

Kingdra's eyes started glowing and a massive whirlpool appeared in the lake.

"Hoeeee!!" Sakura shouted as the roaring waves of the whirlpool sounded below.

Kingdra then jumped straight up, right in front of her, making her eyes widen in horror.

**"On guard, child!"**Kingdra said before shooting another jet of water at her.

This time, the attack was too close to dodge and Sakura was knocked off her staff and plunged into the giant whirlpool.

**"Weak little fool."**Kingdra said, still suspended in mid-air.

As Sakura's body was flung through the waters by the whirlpool, she felt all her air being pushed out of her at once.

'Is this how it's going to end?' Sakura thought as she slowly started loosing consciousness.

Kingdra watched from above as the whirlpool continued to roar with power below.

Suddenly, a giant hurricane erupted from the center of the whirlpool, making Kingdra took up in surprise.

The hurricane was spun in the opposite direction of the whirlpool and both were negated.

Swellow then broke through the surface of the lake, with a coughing Sakura on his back.

**"What?! Impossible! No ordinary Pokemon should be able to command such power!" **Kingdra said is disbelief.

"(Cough) I won't allow you to (cough) stop me from keeping my promise! (Cough) Alright Kingdra, if it's a fight you want, (cough) it's a fight you'll get!" Sakura said in determination.

Kingdra growled and sent more towers of water cascading down on Sakura and Swellow.

Sakura took out her staff and held it up.

"Night Slash!" Sakura shouted taking a mighty swing and cut through the water with a slash of dark energy.

**"What?!" **Kingdra said in shock.

"Full speed ahead, Swellow-san!" Sakura commanded.

Swellow flew straight into Kingdra, sending him spinning in mid-air.

"Shadow Ball!" Sakura yelled as a ball of dark energy fired out of the staff and collided full force with Kingdra, sending him hurtling into the waters below.

A giant splash erupted as Kingdra hit the surface.

Sakura watched intently, waiting for Kingdra to shoot back into the air as bubbles bubbled at the surface.

But the bubbles ceased and all was quiet except for Sakura's heavy breathing.

"Did we win?" Sakura asked still watching the lake carefully.

Suddenly, a bright light was shone through the cracks of the little shrine at the end of the cavern.

"What's happening?" Sakura said as Swellow landed softly on the ground.

Sakura cautiously made her way towards the shrine and placed a hand on the door.

She looked back at Swellow with uncertainty, but Swellow gave her a nodd of encouragement and Sakura proceeded to opening up the shrine.

When she opened it, a blue light nearly blinded her and lit up the cavern, making the rocky walls turn to crystal.

Once it faded, Sakura saw a blue stone with bubbles trapped inside, inside the little shrine.

She carefully took it out and examined it with curiosity.

"What is this?" Sakura said before it started sparkling.

A bolt of light shot out of the stone and took shape.

Once the light faded, a big orange weasel like creature with blue fins, black marks on its cheeks, seemingly having two tails, and wore a yellow inner tube around its neck stood before her.

Sakura readied her staff for another battle, but the orange creature just smiled and raised a paw.

"Hey, hey, hoo!"

"Hoe?" Sakura said blinking in confusion.

"Hey there kiddo! Thank you so much for realeasing me from that stone! Being sealed in that stone for so long really does something to your back!" the weasel said while stretching.

"W-who are you?" Sakura said nervously.

The orange weasel stood triumphantly and put a paw to his chest. "I am Buizel, the representative of water!"

Buizel then looked at Sakura curiously and looked at her thoughtfully.

"So let me get this straight, if you were able to release me, you must have potential aura power and that also means you've defeated Kingdra. Is that right?" Buizel asked.

Sakura nodded as Swellow came forward.

"Long time no see." Swellow said with a slight bow.

"Swellow? If you're here with her, that means... You must be the next Pokemon Master!" Buizel said in shock.

"Wow, he's slow." Gengar commented from the charm as Sakura nodded sheepishly.

"But, I really don't get who he's suppose to be." Sakura said pointine to Buizel as he fell back, anime-style.

"And you say I'm slow? Anyways, there are five representative elements, Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and yours truly, Water. These Pokemon are the strongest out of all the sealed Pokemon, no offense." Buizel said looking at Swellow.

"None taken."

"Anyhoo, instead of fighting a representative, you fight the Guardian Pokemon that guards the stone we're sealed in. The five elements are very important, because if they don't accept you as the nominee for the Pokemon Master, then you'll never become one, because Sir Aaron nominated us to be the pre-judges to see whether or not you're worthy to become the next Pokemon Master. I'm impressed that you were able to defeat Kingdra. By the way, how many Pokemon have you captured so far?"

"Two." Sakura replied simply.

"Two?! You defeated Kingdra with only two Pokemon?! Well, I'm not impressed anymore, I'm amazed!" Buizel said, making Sakura blush.

"Well there's only one thing for me to do, I, Buizel, representative of water, accept, um, what's your name?" Buizel said.

"Sakura."

"Well Sakura, I accept you as the nominee for the next Pokemon Master and grant you the power of Underwater Breath." Buizel continued as the stone, Sakura was holding, started to glow and Sakura felt her body tingle.

Suddenly, Buizel pushed Sakura over the edge, into the lake.

Sakura didn't have time to take a good breath, but then realized she could still breathe.

A fast movement caught her eye and became anxious when she saw a sea horse like creature swimming towards her.

She braced herself for another attack, but when she looked up, she saw it wasn't Kingdra.

It was still a sea horse like creature, but it was smaller and less advanced looking as Kingdra.

Sakura swam back to the surface, with the little sea horse creature trailing behind her.

When she resurfaced, she glared at Buizeland yelled, "What was that for? And where did Kingdra go?"

Swellow shook his head as Buizel rubbed the back of his head in apology.

"I just wanted you to test out the power I gave you. As for Kingdra, he's right behind you."

Sakura slowly looked over and saw the little sea horse again.

"Yes, I'm Kingdra, at least I was until you defeated me. Now that my duty has been fulfilled, I think I'll stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet in this cavern." Horsea said as it went underwater for a well earned rest.

Sakura climbed out of the water, dripping wet and yawned.

"Hoeee, I feel really tired..." Sakura said before drifting off to sleep on the cavern floor.

"Wow, she's really out of it." Buizel said gently hitting her on the head with his paw.

OOOOOOO

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Tomoyo called out desperately after finding Sakura wasn't in her bed.

"Maybe we should tell the teachers." Rika said worridly.

"Wait, is that her? Over there by the cave!" Naoko said pointing towards the cave.

Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu rushed over tothe cliff where the cave entrance was and found Sakura fast asleep on the ground.

"Oh thank goodness she's okay."Tomoyo said.

"I wonder what she's doing out all the way out here." Chiharu said puzzled.

"Hey, what's that she's holding?" Rika said pointing at the stone that was in Sakura's hand.

"I wonder it that's the treasure from the legend." Naoko said taking a good look at it.

"That was just a legend, right? People did come back out of the cave." Chiharu asked nervously.

Naoko nodded. "Yes, but they came back really wet."

"Sakura-chan must have been curious when you mentioned the treasure of the cave last night. Sakura-chan's so brave!" Tomoyo said.

"Come on, we should get her back to the cabin, before others notice." Chiharu said.

All of them nodded as Sakura continued snoozing away without a care in the world.

"Aw man, I have to hide in here until the field trip is over? I hate it here! I've been sealed in this stone for over a hundred years! I deserve better!!" Buizel complained from the stone.

"Did you say something?" Chiharu said as she helped carry Sakura to the cabin.

"No." Tomoyo said.

"Guess I'm just hearing things." Chiharu said as Buizel cried to himself in the stone.

**To be continued...**

I would've got this chapter up sooner, but the internet kinda died on me, sorry for the delay. Bet you can't guess who Buizel is suppose to be. Don't ask about how Kingdra was suspended in mid-air for so long, I figured, he's a dragon and he should have some power to be able to levitate, but I think it's cool, so don't judge! Anyways, I'd like to make a shout out to my friend,** Lexgo**! She has a good story of her own, so why not take a look at it: **Forgotten Love, Discovered Again**. Please Review!


	5. Double Troubles

Sorry for the wait, I am trying to move my other fanfic along, but here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Double Troubles**

It was night and Sakura found herself at Tokyo Tower once again.

When she looked around, she was surprised she was able to see Swellow and Gengar clearly from the other shaded figures.

Her attention then was turned back onto Tokyo Tower.

But instead of the three giant birds and dogs at the top and bottom of Tokyo Tower, there were people who Sakura didn't recognize.

At the top, all three were male. Though Sakura couldn't make out their faces, she saw that one of them had spikey blond hair with a large green coat, who looked to be the oldest. Another had red hair with a yellow stripe and had a spikey ponytail sticking up. The last had white hair and seemed to be about her age.

At the bottom, there was one with spikey red hair witha flowing black cape. Another was tall and lean with spikey blond hair. The last one was female who had blue hair tha stuck up on both sides.

'Who are these people? Why were there creatures there before?' Sakura thought in wonder.

Suddenly, Sakura's alarm rang, snapping Sakura out of her dream.

"That dream..."

"What dream?"

Sakura looked over to see Buizel sitting on her desk.

Eevee was still asleep at the foot of her bed, much to Sakura's surprise.

"Eevee-chan?" Sakura said shaking Eevee slightly.

Eevee's eyes opened slightly and blinked woozily.

Eevee then got up and stretched.

"What?" Eevee said sleepily.

"Man, you were out like a light. Anyways, what was your dream, Sakura?" Buizel asked.

Sakura thought about it, then put her hand behind her head.

"I forgot." Sakura said as Buizel fell down anime-style.

"It was familiar, yet different. But I don't remember the details." Sakura said.

"Hey, hey! Dreams are important, kiddo. Especially when you have aura power." Buizel said.

"Sakura-san! You'll be late!" Fujitaka called from downstairs.

Sakura sped downstairs at lightning speed, already dressed, and quickly ate away at her breakfast.

"Peh, only a monster would gobble down their food that fast." Toya commented while Sakura just glared at him.

"Here's your lunch!" Fujitaka said quickly handing Sakura her lunch as Sakura raced out the door.

"Tsk, tsk, I tried waking her up sooner, but that girl sleeps like a log." Buizel said as he watched Sakura bolt out the door from the window.

"Speaking of sleeping, I was surprised you didn't wake up before Sakura."

Eevee looked at the floor sadly, making Buizel confused.

"I drempt about the future, " Eevee said gravely. "My future."

OOOOOOO

As Sakura skated her way towards school, she watched in awe as cherry blossom petals floated down around her.

She whirled around, seeing the beautiful petals fall from the trees.

'So pretty...' Sakura thought.

She suddenly bumped into someone, since she wasn't facing forward.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up and felt her face flush when she found herself looking up at Yukito.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Good morning. You're up early today. Classroom duty?" Yukito asked as Sakura snapped back to reality when she realized she was going to be late.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now!" Sakura said, a little hesitant to go, but then started skating off.

"Catch you later!" Yukito called as Sakura blushed happily.

As Sakura continued on her way, a small pig looking creature jumped out in front of her.

"AHHH!!" Sakura yelled, going too fast to stop and ended up crashing into the little pig.

Sakura landed hard on the ground and the little pig grunted in annoyance.

"Ouch... Hoe?"

Sakura looked at the pig closely and saw that it had no legs, but a spring on the bottom and had a giant pearl on top of its head.

The pig started squealing in aggravation, then all of a sudden, its body started glowing.

"What the..." Sakura said puzzled, as she watched the pig change in front of her.

Once the light had faded, the pig was bigger and had arms and legs and also had a giant spring like tail.

The creature snorted and jumped high into the air.

As the creature started coming down, Sakura realized it was heading straight towards her!

Sakura moved out of the way, right before the pig crashed into the ground, spring first.

"I'll make you pay for running me over!" the pig grunted as it bounced up into the air again.

"Fly!" Sakura commanded as she got out her staff.

Sakura darted out of the way as the pig continued trying to bounce on top of her.

She flew towards the school, with the pig right behind her.

When she made it to the school's front, she got off her staff and faced the pig.

The pig bounced high into the air, seemingly disappearing.

As it came back into view, a ball of dark energy started forming from the top of Sakura's staff.

"Shadow ball!" Sakura yelled, releasing the energy ball directly at the pig.

The pig's eyes widened in horror, but couldn't do a thing to stop it.

The shadow ball collided full force with the pig and sent it hurtling dangerously down towards the ground.

Sakura quickly ran over to where it was falling and a colorful wind engulfed the pig and pulled it into the staff, right before it hit the ground.

"Phew." Sakura sighed.

Suddenly, she heard clapping.

She turned around and saw Tomoyo applauding her through the classroom window.

"That was wonderful, Sakura-chan! But too bad I didn't catch that on tape." Tomoyo said as Sakura sweat-dropped.

Suddenly the bell rang, informing that the students should start arriving soon, and Sakura had forgotten she needed to help with classroom chores.

"Oh no!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I finished up all the duties here." Tomoyo called down.

"But I was suppose to help..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Sakura. Call out Grumpig's Bounce technique." Swellow said from the staff.

"Is that what its name is?" Sakura said.

"Yes, now why don't you test out the Bounce technique." Swellow repeated.

Sakura nodded. "Bounce!"

Suddenly, springs appeared on the bottom of Sakura's feet and without warning, shot Sakura straight into the air, high above her school.

"HOEEEEE!!" Sakura shouted as she flew through the air, disappearing from sight.

"Oh my." Tomoyo said in amazement to how high Bounce had carried her.

When Sakura finally came back into view as she headed towards the ground below.

She braced for impact, but when she landed, she was surprised to feel a soft landing.

Sakura felt dizzy as Swellow and Gengar laughter echoed from the staff.

"That wasn't funny." Sakura pouted, clearly annoyed by the cheap trick.

A rock in the shape of a crown suddenly appeared before her in a flash of light.

"What's this?" Sakura said as it floated down into her hands.

"The King's rock. Be careful with it, it is a key to unlock very dangerous Pokemon." Swellow said, still chuckling.

The item shrunk in size and Sakura carefully put it in her pocket.

Sakura then ran up to the classroom before anyone started showing up and apologized to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head saying it was no big deal, though Sakura still felt guilty about not doing her share.

"A sealed Pokemon showed up, there was nothing you could do about it." Tomoyo reassured.

Sakura sighed and said good morning to her friends as they came in.

OOOOOOO

"Buizel-san! We can't be outside the room!" Eevee called from the top of the stairs.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper! No one's home and I'm starving!" Buizel said rummaging through the fridge.

Eevee sighed and slowly came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Quit being so over-cautious, no one's here except us and they're not going to be back anytime soon." Buizel said.

Suddenly the doornob started jiggling.

"Ack!" Buizel yelped shooting behind a corner as Eevee ran up the stairs and into Toya's room.

The door opened creaked open and a boy with purple hair came in through the doorway, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Who's that? That's not the brother." Buizel whispered as Eevee looked through the crack of the door of Toya's room.

The boy headed towards the staircase and Eevee backed away from the crack, so he wouldn't be seen.

Once he came up the stairs and passed by Toya's room, Eevee stuck its head from behind the door as the boy entered Sakura's room.

Buizel snuck up the stairs and watched the boy open several drawers.

To their horror, the boy opened the drawer with the book containing the few vital items Sakura had obtained from the sealed Pokemon.

"Why you!" Buizel shouted coming into the room and lunged at the boy.

The boy looked up before Buizel dug his fangs into the boy's leg.

"AH! D- rat!" the boy yelled making Buizel bite down harder as the boy tried flinging him off his leg.

Eevee rushed into the room and tackled the boy right in the stomach, making him drop the book.

The book fell to the floor with a thud and Eevee quickly picked it up and went to the other side of the room, while Buizel continued biting down onto the boy's leg.

With one final swing, Buizel flew off the boy's leg and hit the wall.

The boy winced in pain and cursed before opening the window and jumped out.

Eevee ran up the to window and was surprised when he came back up holding onto a giant hawk-like creature's leg as it carried him away.

"Ow." Buizel said rubbing his back.

"You okay?" Eevee asked.

Buizel nodded and took the book from Eevee and examined it.

He opened it and sighed in relief seeing that all the items were still there.

"Looks okay." Buizel said as Eevee stared on after the mysterious boy who had tried to steal the book.

Eevee narrowed its eyes and said, "I don't know how he knows about the book, but this is probably not the last time we'll see him."

OOOOOOO

"I'm still amazed how you were able to catch Grumpig without any help, though I never doubted you for a second, Sakura-chan. You're really getting good at using those Pokemon powers." Tomoyo said after school while walking towards Sakura's house.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that Grumpig-san is still mad at me for running him over. He hasn't spoken to me yet." Sakura said looking at her staff's charm.

"Swellow and Gengar didn't talk to you at first either." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded as she and Tomoyo made it to her house.

When Sakura opened the door, a flash of orange fur shot out of the house and tackled Sakura to the ground.

"Take that! Ha, ha! Thought you could sneak into the house again, eh-oh... Sakura it's only you." Buizel said realizing his mistake.

Sakura pushed him off, knocking him to the ground and pulled him into the house.

When she dragged him all the way to her room, she closed the door and glared at him.

"What was that for?!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Buizel said waving his paws in front of him.

"Look, someone snuck into your house and tried to steal the vital items you had obtained." Eevee broke in.

"What?!" Sakura said scrambling over to the drawer with the book.

"Don't worry, we scared him off before he made off with it." Buizel said as Sakura sighed in relief, then looked over at Eevee.

"Who else could have known about the book?"

Eevee and Buizel glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"We dont' know, but all we know about him is that he has purple hair and seems to have a Pokemon of his own." Eevee said.

Sakura's eyes widened.

'Could have been that same boy who I bumped into a while back?'

Sakura then remembered the item she got and showed it to Eevee and Buizel.

"I was able to catch another sealed Pokemon on my way to school."

"Oh yes, it was fantastic the way she captured Grumpig!" Tomoyo said.

Buizel looked bored and mumbled, "Grumpig's really stupid, it's not that hard to catch."

Eevee stomped on his foot, making Sakura blink in confusion, not hearing what Buizel had said.

"OW!! What the heck?!" Buizel yelled.

Eevee shook his head and Buizel grunted in annoyance.

"Congratulations." Eevee said, making Sakura smile.

Suddenly a jolt went through her body, making her flinch.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentraited as she followed where the impulses were coming from.

The impulses were radiating from Penguin Park, where she saw a lean figure standing on a lamp post.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and said, "A sealed Pokemon is at Penguin Park!"

"Then we must get over there quickly." Eevee said opening the window.

"Now I have time to prepare myself to record the wonderful Pokemon capture by Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said taking out her video camera, making Sakura fall down anime-style.

OOOOOOO

"I still don't know why I have to be in here! I can run!" Buizel shouted from the stone Tomoyo was holding for Sakura.

"You're too big and people would notice. Eevee-chan looks like a small dog, but you look like a giant, orange weasel with an inner tube around your neck. You're bound to draw attention." Sakura said over her shoulder as the sun started to set.

Once they made it to Penguin Park, Sakura gasped at the sight of a humanoid rabbit with tuffs of fur all over its body, still standing on the lamp post.

"So, have you come to challenge me, little girl?" the rabbit creature said.

Buizel shot out of the stone and appeared beside Sakura in a flash of light.

"Lopunny!" Buizel called out to her.

Lopunny groaned in annoyance and looked away.

"Not you again." Lopunny said and Buizel's shoulders drooped.

"Hoe?" Sakura said puzzled.

Buizel rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, a while back when Sir Aaron was still alive and when I would be in my true more handsome self, I was kinda infatuated with Lopunny..." Buizel said playing with his paws while blushing.

"Aww, how cute." Tomoyo said, making Buizel blush even more, as Sakura tilted her head to the side, apparently not getting it.

"Like I said back then, I'm not interested in Field Pokemon." Lopunny said, making Buizel turn to stone out of heart-break.

"Anyways, I am the greatest hand-to-hand fighter of all the sealed Pokemon!" Lopunny announced.

"So she says..." Buizel muttered as Lopunny glared at him, making him flinch.

"If you wish to challenge me, you are not allowed to have anyone else help you in this battle." Lopunny said pointing at Buizel and Eevee.

Eevee looked up at Sakura and whispered, "Sakura, Lopunny isn't affected by Gengar's attacks and don't get too close or she'll knock you out in a blink of an eye."

Sakura nodded and stepped forward as Lopunny jumped down from the lamp post.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan. I know you can do it!" Tomoyo cheered as she proceeded with recording.

Sakura faced Lopunny with the up most determination in her eyes and Lopunny seemed to have noticed it.

Lopunny started her attack by jumping high into the air and aimed a kick at Sakura.

"Fly!" Sakura shouted as Swellow's wings sprouted from her staff.

Though she was able to dodge her first attack, Lopunny sprung up towards her again.

Lopunny's fist started to glow and swung out and struck down Sakura full-force.

Sakura hit the ground hard and grasped her left arm in pain.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

Eevee and Buizel both gasped and felt helpless as they watched Sakura painfully stand up, still grasping her left arm while still holding her staff.

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that." Lopunny said crossing her arms.

Sakura was breathing heavily, still fighting the pain in her injured arm.

"Time to end this!" Lopunny said charging towards Sakura, preparing to strike her down.

"Sakura, look out!" BUizel shouted in desperation.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as springs appeared from under her feet and jumped high into the air and landed softly behind Lopunny, just narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Sky attack!" Sakura shouted sending Swellow shooting out of the staff with a hurricane following it.

Swellow made a direct hit on Lopunny and the hurricane engulfed her, trapping her in the vortex.

Lopunny was able to escape the hurricane by spinning herself in the opposite direction, then wearily looked around.

"Where'd she go?"

"Right here!" Sakura said as she came out from the side and landed a kick right into Lopunny's side, sending her hurtling towards he opposite side of the park.

Lopunny skidded across the dirt and tried to get back up, but collapsed in a heap.

Sakura pointed her staff at Lopunny and was sucked into the staff.

"Sakura! You were amazing!" Buizel cheered running over to her.

"Yes, you really were amazing, Sakura-chan! But what about your arm?" Tomoyo said rushing over to her.

"It still hurts, but at least I got another sealed Pokemon and another item back." Sakura said showing them an orange plate with weird inscriptions.

"The Fist Plate. Funny, you'd think Sir Aaron would choose a fighting Pokemon to hold it." Buizel commented.

"I think Lopunny was plenty Fighting, wouldn't you agree, Sakura?" Eevee said trotting over to her.

Sakura nodded and rubbed her arm again.

"Come on, we should have someone look at that arm of yours." Tomoyo said.

In a nearby tree, a boy with white hair sat on a branch, looking after Sakura through narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, I expected a little more out of the nominee, oh well."

OOOOOOO

"Good morning!" Sakura said with her arm in a sling.

"You mean, late morning." Toya said with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him as she ate her breakfast using her good arm.

"So, tell me again how you got hurt." Toya said eyeing her injured arm suspiciously.

"I fell down and landed on it funny. Are you saying I'm faking it?" Sakura said between bites.

Toya shook his head and grinned.

"You're pretty klutzy for a monster."

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-san, you'll need to hurry since you hurt your arm, so Toya-kun will give you a ride on his bike." Fujitaka said.

Sakura finished the remaining part of her breakfast and walked out of the door behind Toya and waved to her dad.

"At least she's all right." Fujitaka said as he watched Toya ride off with Sakura on the back.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

The ending was a little corny to me, but I hoped you've enjoyed it anyway. In the next chapter, there are a few legendary Pokemon introduced and a surprise character, stay posted! Please Review!


	6. Dreaming of a Nightmare

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, if you have any questions, I can answer them, now that I've figured out how to reply to reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Dreaming of a Nightmare**

"Sakura, look out!"

Sakura jumped out of the way using Grumpig's bounce, just narrowly avoiding a Pokemon smashing through a tree near the soccer field.

The Pokemon was a dark shade of grey with a blue head with spikes outlining it and had a figure of a dinosaur.

The dinosaur-like Pokemon began charging head-first towards Sakura again as a blue fox-like creature with fins around its head and had a mermaid-like tail, stepped out in front of Sakura. It then shot a jet of water from its mouth, hitting the dinosaur-like Pokemon full force.

Sakura's fist started glowing and then rushed towards the soaked Pokemon.

"Mega Punch!" Sakura shouted as she made a direct hit on the Pokemon, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Now!" the blue fox shouted.

A colorful wind shot out of Sakura's staff and brought the giant Pokemon into the staff.

Sakura sighed in relief as a grey plate with weird scriptures on it appeared before her.

"That was wonderful, Sakura-chan! And your arm seems to be doing better." Tomoyo said coming out form behind a tree with her camcorder in hand.

Sakura nodded and then looked over a the blue fox. "I couldn't have done it without you, Vaporeon-chan, thank you."

Vaporeon nodded and went back to being Eevee.

The water stone appeared beside Eevee and Buizel came out of the stone in a flash of light and stretched.

"Nice job dealing with Rampardos. He's a tough cookie. But I wish you'd let me battle once in a while, I mean, not to brag or anything, but I could have totaled that rock head in no time flat." Buizel said.

Sakura sweat dropped as she turned her staff back into a charm and looked at the sky, which was hanging low on the horizon.

"Oh no! Oniichan was expecting me an hour ago!" Sakura gasped seeing how late it was.

As Sakura and the others rushed home, no one noticed an ominous looking figure peek out from behind the bushes.

When Sakura got home, she tried desperately to sneak to her room without her brother noticing.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over Sakura and she slowly looked around, then jumped at the sight of her brother looking at her suspiciously.

"Why so late, Sakura?" Toya said with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"A-anno, I got held up at practice and Tomoyo wanted me to try something on and... Oh yeah! I need to get dinner ready!" Sakura said before rushing upstairs to put her things away.

"Hmmm..." Toya watched as Sakura rushed up the stairs, before walking to the living room.

Sakura closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Buizel came out of the stone and went over to the window. He opened it and Eevee came bounding in.

"Good job today, Sakura." Eevee said shaking the cold from its fur, then poofed out a little.

Sakura giggled at the sight of a very poofy Eevee then put her stuff down.

"I need to get dinner ready, so I'll bring some up to you later." Sakura said as she walked out the door.

Buizel stretched out on the foot of Sakura's bed and laid down.

"Man, I'm beat." Buizel said letting out a yawn.

"You didn't do anything." Eevee said.

"Yeah, but I used up energy helping you become Vaporeon through the stone and being cramped in that rock really wears a guy out." Buizel said as he started drifting off to sleep and Eevee let out a sigh.

A dark figure with a giant hat-like thing on its head appeared outside the window, grinning evily.

When Eevee looked up, the figure had disappeared.

Eevee stared out the window at the coming darkness of night in suspicion.

'I sensed something just now. Could it had been another Sealed Pokemon?' Eevee thought as it continued to stare out the window.

"That was delicious, Sakura-san." Fujitaka said after finishing his share.

Sakura smiled and Toya took another bite of his dinner.

"Yeah, for a monster." Toya said taking a drink of his juice.

Sakura stomped on his foot underneath the table, making him spurt juice onto his plate.

"Toya-kun, are you alright?" Fujitaka asked.

Toya wiped his face with his napkin.

"Yeah, just... fine..." Toya grumbled through clenched teeth, glaring at Sakura at the corner of his eyes.

Sakura grinned in triumph and then excused herself to her room.

Without anyone noticing, she snuck a few leftovers onto her plate and brought it up to her room.

"Eevee-chan, Buizel-kun! I have some food for you!" Sakura said as she entered the room.

Sakura was surprised that Buizel was still sleeping, even when she said the word food. She also saw Eevee staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Eevee shook its head and came over as Buizel started coming out of his sleep.

As Sakura got ready for bed, she felt a slight jolt that went almost unnoticed. She was already in bed and looked around in alert.

'Is it a Sealed Pokemon? But why was it a small jolt? Maybe I'm just imagining things.' Sakura thought as she laid down to sleep as an eerie glow illuminated from her window.

Morning came earlier than Sakura had expected, but was surprised she was able to wake up before the alarm clock.

She quickly got dressed and came downstairs to a deserted kitchen.

"Where is everyone? Did they already leave?" Sakura said looking around.

She also realized that Eevee wasn't on her bed and Buizel wasn't in his normal sleeping spot.

Sakura grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out for school. She became anxious as she went on her way to school.

There was no one around and birds weren't even chirping.

"What's going on?" Sakura said nervously as she continued skating down the side walk.

The dark creature with the big hat-like thing on its head appeared behind a tree Sakura had passed and grinned.

When Sakura made it to her school, not one person was around and she knew that she wasn't early.

She walked inside and found it deserted, so she went back outside. Sakura felt she was being watched, but there was absolutely no one around.

Suddenly, something bounced off her head, sending her screaming.

When she looked down, she saw that it was only an acorn.

'Where did that come from? I'm not under a tree.'

Sakura looked up and gasped when she saw a small boy standing on a chain link fence, staring at her.

The little boy wore a dark green, chinese-like shirt with white pants. He had dark brown hair and bright amber eyes. He also seemed to be either eight or nine and Sakura was amazed at how well he was able to balance on top of the chain link fence.

"You shouldn't be here!" the little boy called out to her.

"H-hoe? W-what do you mean, is my school!" Sakura called back.

"That's what you think..." the little boy muttered as he jumped down and started walking away.

"W-wait!" Sakura called rushing forward, but the chain link fence blocked her off and the little boy had already disappeared.

'Who was he?' Sakura thought.

A sudden gust of wind interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up and saw a giant green, slim dragon circling the sky.

"HOEEEEE!" Sakura cried seeing the size of the dragon.

The dragon then disappeared out of sight behind some clouds as small droplets of rain started to fall.

The next moment, it was pouring and Sakura ran under the school's overhang for shelter.

Sakura's mind whirled with questions and still wondered who the little boy was and what that dragon was all about.

'You shouldn't be here!'

'What did he mean by that?' Sakura thought.

Suddenly, the rain stopped all together and a strong sunlight pierced through the clouds.

The radiant sunlight was strong and Sakura felt the temperature rise.

"What is going on here?!" Sakura shouted.

She then took the opportunity to look around and then decided she should go back to her house.

A few minutes later, the sunlight had faded and it started pouring rain again.

Sakura was getting more and more confused by this sudden change in the weather every few minutes and took shelter under a nearby tree.

"What is this place?" Sakura muttered to herself as tears started to form in her eyes.

"The world of slumber."

Sakura looked up surprised that she wasn't alone and was shocked to see the same little boy who was at her school sitting on a branch in the tree.

"What is the world of slumber?" Sakura asked.

The boy looked away and watched as the rain fell.

"This world is for those who have been asleep for years. You're just human, so you couldn't have been sent here through regular conditions. Someone must have sent you here." the little boy said.

Sakura was surprised at how mature the boy sounded for his age.

"But your human too, right? So, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

The little boy looked at her with an ambered gaze and replied, "Yes, I am human. But unlike you, I have been asleep for over a hundred years. This is the age you see me in is when I fell asleep. I am unsure whether or not I'll ever wake up."

Sakura felt a pang of guilt for asking him that, then shielded her eyes as bright sunlight burst through the clouds.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

The little boy closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't remember. It's been so long since anyone's called me by my name, that I've forgotten my own name." the little boy said sadly.

"Then I'll give you a name!"

The little boy glanced down at Sakura in surprise as Sakura continued, "I'll call you Kohaku. I means amber, just like your eyes."

The little boy blinked in surprise then nodded.

"Okay, I like it." he said with a small smile.

Sakura smiled back as rain started to fall again.

"Sorry for all the questions, but what's with the weird weather?" Sakura asked.

Kohaku jumped down and glanced at the sky.

"This has been happening before I came here, but I do know who's causing it." Kohaku said.

"Who?" Sakura said.

"Two ancient Pokemon who have been asleep for hundreds of years." Kohaku said narrowing his eyes.

Sakura looked at the sky in astonishment. She couldn't believe a couple of Pokemon were causing these drastic weather changes.

"Wait, earlier you said that someone must have sent me here. Do you know who?" Sakura said facing Kohaku.

Kohaku shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't know what goes on in the real world."

Sakura looked down in disappointment, but perked up when Kohaku started speaking again.

"But whoever sent you here, must be here as well. Where did you first wake up in this world?"

"In my bedroom at my house." Sakura said.

"Then the portal that could send you back must be at your "house"." Kohaku said as the rain lifted and sunlight replaced it.

"Lead the way." Kohaku said.

Sakura nodded and grabbed Kohaku's hand, making his eyes widen in surprise, then pulled him along with her as she headed towards her house.

As Sakura rounded a corner, she suddenly bumped into something hard and fell back.

"Are you okay?" Kohaku said.

Sakura nodded sheepishly and looked up to see what she ran into.

To her horror, a craggy creature with an iron plate on its head and had a body that looked like volcanic rock stood before her.

"Heatran!" Kohaku yelled and quickly pulled Sakura up.

He then pulled her around a corner just as Heatran unleashed a blast of fire erupting from its body, that smoldered the entire block, causing a series of explosions.

"What was that thing?!" Sakura gasped.

"Most of the Pokemon that occupy this world are legendary Pokemon and hate to be disturbed in any way." Kohaku said.

"Why does this world look like Tomoeda?" Sakura said.

Rain started again and a strong earthquake occurred afterwards, making Sakura nearly loose her footing.

It stopped a moment later and all Sakura could here was the pitter patter of rain fall.

"Good, Heatran went underground. It hates water, so we're safe for now. Anyways, the thing that sent you here probably shifted the outlook of this world to fool you." Kohaku said.

Kohaku noticed Sakura wasn't really listening and was staring straight ahead.

He looked over where Sakura was staring and saw a beautiful woman with silver-like hair in a flowing gown.

"Mom..." Sakura muttered.

Kohaku's eyes widened in surprise then glanced over at the woman Sakura claimed to be her mother.

He narrowed his eyes and saw a non-human aura surrounding it.

"That's not your-" Kohaku started as Sakura ran towards the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Get away from her! She's not who you think she is!" Kohaku shouted rushing forward.

The woman lifted a hand and started glowing with purple aura.

Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks and was surrounded by purple aura, then was lifted off the ground.

With a flick of the wrist, Kohaku was thrown against the wall, cracking the surface.

"Kohaku-chan! Mom, how could you?!"

The woman took hold of Sakura's arms and sent jolts of pain coursing through her body.

Sakura cried in pain as Kohaku picked himself off the ground and rubbed his head.

"Leave her alone!" Kohaku shouted clasping his hands together and a glowing staff appeared out of thin air in his hands.

He rushed towards the woman and swung hard at her.

Before he was able to land a hit, the woman moved away from Sakura, letting her fall backwards.

Kohaku was able to catch her before she hit the ground and let Sakura lean on him.

She slowly opened her eyes half way, breathing heavily.

"Mom...?" Sakura muttered turning towards her "mom".

"Wake up! If she **_was _**your mother, would she put you in harm's way?!" Kohaku said trying to snap Sakura out of it.

Sakura's eyes shot open and shook her head. "No! My mom wouldn't do this!"

The woman's body started to glow and changed back into its true form, which had a dark purple body with a weird hat-like thing over its head and pink jewels around its body.

"Mismagius..." Kohaku muttered through clenched teeth.

Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"It makes sense, Mismagius has the power to transport people here in their sleep and can create illusions." Kohaku said.

Kohaku helped Sakura to her feet and Sakura faced Mismagius.

"How dare you use my mom's form to trick me! You're a Sealed Pokemon, so I can still capture you!" Sakura said taking out her staff.

Mismagius laughed and Sakura gritted her teeth.

Rain started up again, but Sakura didn't seem to care.

"Shadow Ball!" Sakura commanded shooting a giant ball of dark energy at Mismagius.

Mismagius dodged the attack by teleporting to a different place.

It then sent out a beam of dark lightning from its eyes and Sakura jumped out of the way using Grumpig's Bounce.

Mismagius frowned at this but suddenly a look of shock and pain came over it.

Sakura looked behind Mismagius and was shocked to see Kohaku driving his hand into Mismagius' back.

With a closer look, Sakura saw Kohaku's hand was a claw.

'What is he?' Sakura thought.

"Hey! Do something!" Kohaku shouted.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and took a stance.

"Dark Slash!" Sakura shouted as she swung out a dark slash of energy.

Kohaku jumped out of the way as the force collided with Mismagius.

Mismagius collided into the wall and looked up at Sakura with pure rage in its eyes.

It teleported over by Kohaku as its eyes started glowing.

Kohaku's body started glowing and started writhing in pain as Mismagius grinned.

"Mismagius, let him go!" Sakura demamded.

"You are in no position to be making demands, little girl. So put your little staff down or else the kid's finished." Mismagius threatened.

Seeing the pain on Kohaku's face, Sakura slowly put her staff down onto the ground.

Suddenly a roar was heard in the distance and the rain suddenly stopped at once, but bright sunlight didn't follow.

A twister shot out of no where and collided full force with Mismagius, releasing Kohaku from Mismagius' grip.

Sakura picked her staff up again and ran over to Kohaku to see if he was okay.

Kohaku coughed a few times and gave her a weak smile.

Sakura got up and faced Mismagius, pointing her staff over at it.

"Just you and me, Mismagius!" Sakura said.

Mismagius slowly got up as Sakura came forward.

"Zen Headbutt!" Sakura shouted as the head of her staff lit up with a bluish light.

Using Rampardos' attack, Sakura charged forward towards Mismagius.

Before Mismagius could react, Sakura charged Mismagius right into the wall.

Mismagius was knocked unconscious and collapsed onto the ground.

The colorful wind from Sakura's staff engulfed Mismagius and successfully brought into the staff.

Sakura stared down at her staff in determination.

"Good job." Kohaku said with a smile.

Sakura smiled a blush as another roar echoed the skies.

She looked up to see the same slim, green dragon circling the skies.

Before she could say anything, the dragon disappeared again as the sun started to shine brightly.

"You should really go home now. Before this world goes back to normal." Kohaku said before Sakura could question further.

Sakura nodded and hurried over to her "house" with Kohaku right behind her.

When they made it, Sakura spotted a portal of light above the house.

Sakura suddenly found herself floating upwards towards the portal.

Sakura reached out and grabbed Kohaku's hand, preventing her from proceeding towards the portal as Kohaku looked at her in surprise.

"Come with me!" Sakura said.

Kohaku shook his head and placed his other hand on top of hers.

"This is your way home, not mine." Kohaku said sadly.

"Will I ever see you again?" Sakura called out as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Maybe one day. I look forward to that day, Sakura." Kohaku said taking Sakura's hand off of his, allowing her to continue on her way to the real world.

Sakura tried to grab hold of him again, but he stepped out of her reach.

"I'm not allowed to go through that portal, but maybe a portal will open for me one day. Until then, take care." Kohaku said with a kind smile on his face.

Sakura reached out towards him one more time as she passed through the portal.

Kohaku watched with slight disappointment that he couldn't go eith her. But he knew one day, his other self in the real world would wake up and realize who he truly was.

As Sakura traveled through the portal, she heard several voices calling out to her.

Before Sakura could respond, her eyes were forcefully shut closed.

"Sakura!" Eevee called.

"Come on kiddo, wake up!" Buizel said shaking Sakura slightly.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and quickly sat up.

Sakura was breathing heavily and looked around the room, then sighed when she saw Eevee and Buizel.

"Man, you were tossing and turning like you were having a nightmare. You okay?" Buizel said.

"Yeah, but I-" Sakura paused when she felt something in her hand.

She was surprised to find a purple orb that bubbled on the inside.

"Where'd you get the Toxic Orb?" Eevee said in surprise.

"Mismagius transported me to the World of Slumber and I captured it there. So, this must be the item it was holding." Sakura said.

"Hmm, makes sense. No wonder I couldn't sense Mismangius clearly. Gh- I mean, _some_Pokemon have the ability to mask their aura waves." Eevee said.

Sakura looked out the window at the normal sunny day outside.

"I also made a couple of friends there. They helped me capture Mismagius." Sakura said with a smile.

'I look forward to the day we see each other again, Kohaku-chan.' Sakura thought to herself recalling the brave little boy with brown hair and amber eyes.

"But there was something about him that was a little strange." Sakura said outloud.

"Who are you talking about?" Buizel asked.

"Oh, a good friend." Sakura answered with a smile.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Wow, that took a while to type. Bet you can't guess who the little boy was suppose to be. (sarcastic) Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	7. Cherry Blossom Disaster

Sorry for the late update, but here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom Disaster**

A gun shot was heard and the runners were off.

Sakura crossed the finish line first in record time and everyone cheered.

"Sakura-chan, you're really fast!" Rika said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said panting.

'It's field day today at Tomoeda Elementary School! There's all sorts of athletic activities going on today, it's great!'

0

Sakura heard clapping behind her and perked up when she saw Yukito applauding her victory.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily coming over to him.

Toya was next to him, holding big bags that held their lunches.

"You sure are fast." Yukito said as Sakura blushed.

"Hmph, she sure doesn't have any other talents." Toya said.

Sakura slammed her foot on Toya's, making him grunt in pain.

"Is that our lunch?" Sakura said pointing at the bags Toya was holding.

"Yeah, Toya and I made them." Yukito said.

"Oh yeah, dad said he'd be here as soon as he can after he's done with his presentation." Toya said making Sakura smile.

"There's going to be a family race later today. Hope your dad makes it for that." Yukito said looking at the events schedule.

"Me too." Sakura agreed.

A bell sounded, signaling for the cheerleaders to get ready for their cheer.

"Oh, I better get ready!" Sakura said.

"Good luck! I'll be taking lots of pictures." Yukito said holding up a camera.

Sakura pulled Toya down and whispered in his ear, "Take lots of pictures of Yukito-san for me later, okay?"

Toya groaned as Sakura went off to get ready.

0

"Alright! Sakura's gonna cheer!" Buizel said excitedly in a tree close to the field.

Eevee was sitting on the branch next to him and looked around.

"Do you think she'll mind that we followed her here?" Eevee said.

"Nah, I bet she'll be happy we came all this way to cheer her up!" Buizel said.

Someone who was passing by looked over at the tree and Buizel and Eevee scrampled higher into the tree, out of sight.

The guy looked at the tree funny, but walked away without a word.

"But maybe we should cheer quietly..." Buizel said finding himself in an uncomfortable position.

"You think?" Eevee said from another branch.

0

Tomoyo was at the announcing area and was getting ready.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo looked over and smiled when Sakura came over in her cheerleading outfit.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! Ready for your cheer?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded and looked around.

"Where's your mom? You said she'd be here, right?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo shook her head. "She's not here yet, but she said she'd come as soon as she was done with her meeting."

'Tomoyo-chan's mom is the CEO of a large toy company. I've never met her before, so I can't wait to meet her.'

"Oh, I'd better go." Sakura said hearing a whistle blow.

"I'll be recording!" Tomoyo called out getting out her camera.

0

As Sakura started her performance, Yukito snapped a couple of pictures of her.

"Sakura-chan's really good, isn't she?" Yukito said taking another picture.

"Yeah, unlike when she first joined. Since she could only catch the baton...with her **head**." Toya said recalling when Sakura was practicing for the first time.

After a series of flips by the cheerleaders, they hurled the batons into the air.

Unfortunately, Sakura missed the catch and the baton knocked her right in the head.

"See." Toya said pointing.

"Ah..." Yukito said with a sweatdrop.

0

Afterwards, Sakura and Tomoyo sat down with Toya and Yukito on a picnic blanket to have lunch.

"This looks great!" Sakura said taking a bite of her lunch.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked over at Yukito and was surprised how much Yukito was eating.

"H-hoe!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm eating all your food." Yukito said taking a break from his nonstop eating.

"That's okay! You just have a healthy appetite!" Sakura said as Yukito laughed.

"Oh man, that looks really good..." Buizel said as his stomach let out a long growl.

"We could be at home, eating lunch Sakura prepared for us in the fridge, but you insisted on going." Eevee said.

Buizel glared at Eevee, then back at the food.

Eevee suddenly flinched and looked around. 'Was that a Sealed Pokemon?'

"Hey, look at those flower petals." Buizel said as a pink petal floated down.

"Where are they coming from?" Eevee said when a sudden breeze made him shiver.

Buizel just shrugged and continued watching the petals float down to the ground.

0

"Sorry I'm late!" Fujitaka called rushing over.

"Dad!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Fujitaka was out of breath from rushing over so fast from the university.

"I missed your cheer, didn't I?" Fujitaka said sadly looking at the events schedule.

"It's okay. I caught it all on tape." Tomoyo said.

"And I took lots of pictures." Yukito said.

Fujitaka smiled at them and patted Sakura on the head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san." Fujitaka said.

Sakura shook her head and hugged him. "I'm just glad you're here now!"

"Here, I made these for desert." Fujitaka said bringing our a tray of jello.

Sakura and Tomoyo took a cup and happily ate them.

'Yum! I wish I could share this with Buizel-kun and Eevee-chan. Oh well, I can give them their own later.' Sakura thought as Buizel glared down at them in envy.

"Envy is not pretty, Buizel-san." Eevee said.

Another jolt of went down Eevee's spine, making him a little irritated.

'Where is it? It must still be hiding if I can't sense it completely.' Eevee thought as a white creature looked down at them from the top of the school.

The creature narrowed its eyes as the wind started to pick up slightly.

"Time to begin..."

0

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Mother!"

A beautiful, slim woman with short hair came walking over to them.

'Wow! She's beautiful!' Sakura thought in astonishment.

Tomoyo introduced Sakura to her mother and Tomoyo's mother looked at Sakura in surprise, making Sakura tilt her head to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sonomi Daidouji. Thank you for being such a good friend to Tomoyo." Sonomi said bowing.

Sakura bowed back frantically and said, "Oh, no thanks is necessary, she's always helping me out..."

"You're very cute, you know that, Sakura?" Sonomi said as Tomoyo chuckled and Sakura blushed slightly.

"Tomoyo has told me so much about you, but I still don't your last name." Sonomi said with a smile.

Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "Mother is very busy, sometimes she doesn't have enough time to listen to details."

"Uh, Kino-" Sakura was interrupted by Fujitaka coming over.

"Oh, is that Tomoyo-san's mother?" Fujitaka said.

Sakura smiled. "Dad!"

Sonomi turned around and when she saw Fujitaka, "AAAAIIIEEE!!"

Sakura nearly fell down by Tomoyo's mother's reaction, not quite what she expected.

"Kinomoto-sensei?!" Sonomi shreiked.

"S-Sonomi-san?" Fujitaka said in surprise as his glasses slid down.

OOOOOOO

"Wow, I didn't know dad knew Tomoyo-chan's mother." Sakura said in surprise as Toya pondered it for a moment.

!Ping Pong! "Our next event is the 100m Family Race! All participants please report to the main gate!" Tomoyo announced over the intercom.

Fujitaka came over and Sakura went over to him.

"Are you sure you're going to run?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe I should do it." Toya offered.

Fujitaka shook his head.

"No, I'll do it. Besides, Sonomi-san made me promise to run. So, where's the main gate?" Fujitaka said and Sakura showed him the way.

"... Should I ask? Or is it none of my business?" Yukito asked.

Toya shook his head. "Sonomi Daidouji-san used to be Somomi Amamiya-san." Toya explained.

"Wait, Amamiya... isn't that your mom's maiden name?" Yukito said.

Toya nodded. "They're cousins. Mom was the only daughter of a rich family. And dad was a young teacher. They fell in love and even though mom knew it would be rough, she married him when she was only sixteen. Her family didn't like it. Sonomi-san always babied mom ever since they were little. So, she opposed the marriage more than anyone."

Yukito looked at the ground, but smiled. "But even in pictures that aren't magazine clippings, your mom always looked really happy, despite all that happened." Yukito said, making Toya smile.

Suddenly, cherry blossom petals started falling around the whole field and Toya looked at them in surprise.

"What's with all the cherry blossom petals? There aren't any cherry blossoms around here." Toya said as Yukito shrugged.

OOOOOOO

"How strange. Guess my mother knows your father, though it doesn't seem to be on a friendly basis." Tomoyo said holding up the finish line.

"Y-yeah." Sakura said with a sweatdrop as she held the other end of the finish line.

Tomoyo looked over at the starting point of the race and gasped. "Mother?!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know your mom was running."

"Neither did I..." Tomoyo said just as surprised as Sakura was.

Sonomi glared at Fujitaka and said, "I will **_not _**loose to you this time!"

Fujitaka just gave her an innocent smile and sweatdropped slightly.

As soon as the gun went off, Sonomi sprinted into the lead.

Though she held the lead for a moment, Fujitaka caught up to her with ease, taking the lead and leaving behind a very aggravated Sonomi.

"Wow! You're father is really fast!" Tomoyo said as Sakura watched in amazement.

Suddenly, a sudden jolt pulsed through Sakura's body as the wind started blowing and cherry blossom petals whirled around, falling heavily onto the whole field.

This time, everyone had noticed the petals.

"Wh-where are all these petals coming from?" Rika said in concern.

"I can't see!" Naoko cried.

Sakura looked around and suddenly realized it had to be a Sealed Pokemon.

The petals blinded the racers and prevented them from going on, but Sonomi and Fujitaka continued on running, not letting the petals stop them from victory.

"Th-they're neck-and-neck for the lead." Sakura said nervously.

Tomoyo laughed. "Mother **_is _**very competitive."

People let out cries and shouts of confusion as the petals piled higher and higher on the field.

"Help! I can't breathe!" Rika gasped.

"I'm drowning in flowers!" Chiharu cried as the wind picked up and blew the petals around.

Sakura took out her charm and turned it into a staff.

"You're going to use aura here?" Tomoyo said.

"No one can see me through all the petals." Sakura said pointing to people trying desperately to get through the petals.

"Fly!" Sakura commanded as Swellow's wings sprouted from the head of the staff.

Sakura and Tomoyo jumped on and dropped the finish line over to Rika and Chiharu, though they were a little surprised when it came floating down from the sky.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Buizel waving from a nearby tree and Eevee right beside him.

"What are **_you _**doing here?!" Sakura shouted.

"No time to explain! Look!" Eevee said pointing towards the roof of the school building.

Sakura gasped as she saw a tornado of cherry blossom petals.

"So it is a Sealed Pokemon!" Sakura said.

"It's Cherrim, but it's not alone-Hey!"

Before Eevee could explain further, Sakura had already flown towards the tornado of petals.

OOOOOOO

Fujitaka and Sonomi were still neck-and-neck for the lead, but the finish line holders were faultering.

The petals were almost to their shoulders and desperately tried holding up the finish line.

Yukito and Toya took the ends of the finish line and told them to get to higher ground.

"I can't loose! Not to you!" Sonomi cried, giving her all in the final leg of the race as Fujitaka continued smiling.

OOOOOOO

When Sakura and Tomoyo made it to the roof, Sakura pointed her staff at the hurricane of petals and said, "Cherrim! Come on out where I can see you!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind whipped at Sakura's face and fell back.

A creature with white fur stepped out from behind the hurricane and glared at her.

"Is that Cherrim?" Sakura said standing back up.

"No! It's Absol!"

Sakura looked over to see Eevee beside Tomoyo.

"Absol?" Sakura said.

"Absol is the disaster Pokemon! No wonder Cherrim's power is going out of control! Absol has been manipulating Cherrim's power to create this disaster." Eevee said.

"Hmph, guess you know everything about me, eh, little fox?" Absol growled before sending out waves of wind hurtling towards Tomoyo and Eevee.

"Night Slash!" Sakura commanded sending out a wave of dark energy at Absol's attack.

The two waves collieded, negating one another.

Sakura rushed at Absol and hit him hard with Lopunny's Mega punch.

Absol got back on its feet and whipped up a tornado, which attracted Cherrim's petals and sent the tornado of petals at Sakura, blinding her.

"Swellow, blow the petals away!" Sakura commanded as Swellow shot out of the staff and created and strong wind that knocked the petals away.

"What?!" Absol said as Swellow darted towards him and collided full force with him.

Absol was knocked to the ground and Sakura quickly captured him in her staff.

"One down, one more to go." Sakura said facing the tornado of cherry blossom petals.

The tornado of petals slowly died away and a small, pink creature appeared from the center.

Cherrim had red beady eyes and had bigger cherry blossom petals around its head and wore a big smile.

"Hmmm, not really what I had expected." Tomoyo said as Sakura stared at it in fascination.

Cherrim came over to Sakura and started circling her with petals.

Sakura was lifted off the ground and was whirling around in a small whirlpool of petals.

"Huh? Wha? Get me down!" Sakura cried.

"Um, what's happening?" Tomoyo said dumb-founded.

"It's just playing around. Cherrim doesn't mean any harm. It was Absol that was making the petals go all over the place using its wind power." Eevee explained.

"Somebody, get me off this thing!" Sakura cried as she started to get dizzy from the constant spinning.

Eevee came over and grabbed Sakura's shoe with its teeth and dragged her out of the small whirlpool.

"Stop the roof from spinning..." Sakura said dizzily.

"Uh, Sakura, you might want to capture Cherrim before everyone is completely buried." Eevee said.

Sakura snapped out of it and went over to Cherrim.

She held up her staff to it and to her surprise, Cherrim didn't fight back and went right into the staff.

"Hoe? That's it?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Like I said before, Cherrim just likes to play. It doesn't like to fight." Eevee said.

"Ahhh!!" Tomoyo cried.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo turned around and said, "I forgot to record your deeds on video!"

Sakura just fell down anime-style as Eevee sweatdropped.

A colorful feather suddenly appeared as well as a dark colored plate and floated down into Sakura's hands.

"Hoe?"

"The Lunar wing and the Dread Plate. The Lunar Wing is said to cure any nightmare. If only we had that a few days ago, huh?" Eevee said as Sakura just smiled.

OOOOOOO

Back on the field, Fujitaka had crossed the finish line first and was surprised to find Toya and Yukito holding the finish line.

He then looked behind him to see a very angry Sonomi.

"No! No! No! Not again! Why do I always loose!" Sonomi shouted.

OOOOOOO

"Why do we have to clean up this mess?" Toya complained.

"It's not that bad. Think of all the stuff we can make out of these petals." Yukito said sweeping the petals into a bag.

Sakura sighed as she picked up a pile of petals thinking what a mess those two Pokemon made.

"Wasn't too bad today, eh?" Buizel said watching the pickup from the tree.

Eevee nodded and chuckled.

On top of another building, a familiar purple-haired boy watched the clean below through a pair of binoculars.

"She's just as pathetic as I thought." the boy commented.

He looked down at her and eyed the charm around her neck.

"But she has the items I've been searching for..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

I took out the part where Fujitaka and Sonomi talk since I didn't see that as much importance so I just let Toya explain it. I also took out the part where Tomoyo says she loves Sakura since I really don't like that all that much and I find it as creepy, no offense yaoi lovers. Absol was captured too quick, but I didn't want this chapter to be too long. Anyways, the purple-haired guy finally makes his actual appearance, so stay posted! Please Review!


	8. Sakura's Rival's Shocking Appearance

I'm sorry, but Sakura's rival isn't Syaoran. (ducks from flying furniture) Don't get the wrong idea, I personally am a Syaoran lover, but I have other plans for him in this fanfic.  
Reminder: I do not own any of these characters!

**Chapter 7: Sakura's Rival's Shocking Appearance**

Sakura found herself at Tokyo Tower once more, but this time she didn't see herself.

Instead, she saw a boy who was surrounded by six other figures.

Sakura couldn't make out the details of the creatures, but guessed they were Sealed Pokemon who hadn't appeared yet.

'But what are they doing with that boy?' Sakura said.

The boy slowly turned around and gave her a familiar cold glare.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and sat up abruptly.

Sakura was breathing heavily and saw that she still had a few hours before she was suppose to wake up.

It was still dark outside, but felt that she probably won't be able to get back to sleep.

'That boy looked so familiar.' Sakura thought as Eevee looked up at her drowsily.

"What are you doing? It's still dark outside." Eevee yawned.

"I had a weird dream. It included this boy that looked familiar, though I'm not sure who he is and he was surrounded by six other Pokemon." Sakura explained.

Eevee was still half awake and tried shaking the sleep from its eyes.

"Well, maybe it was a precognitive dream. It's not unusual for people with aura power to have those. Anyways, that dream could be warning you about someone who you're going to meet in the future." Eevee said.

Sakura looked at Eevee for a moment then said, "You're still asleep, aren't you?"

Eevee then collapsed and was out in seconds.

'But maybe it's true. Maybe I'm going to meet that boy soon...' Sakura thought before drifting back to sleep subconsciously. (So much for not being able to back to sleep)

OOOOOOO

"Good morning!" Sakura said.

"Good morning!" Sakura's friends exclaimed.

Sakura went over to her desk as Tomoyo came over to her with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? It looks as if something's bothering you." Tomoyo said.

"I had a really weird dream about this familiar boy. But I can't quite remember who he was. And he also had six Sealed Pokemon surrounding him." Sakura said.

Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment, but went to her seat when the teacher came into the room.

Outside the classroom, a familiar figure stood on a tree branch, glaring at Sakura from a distance.

"H-hoe?"

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura looked around nervously.

"I-I thought I felt a heated gaze from somewhere." Sakura said.

OOOOOOO

When it was time for recess, Sakura had forgotten something in the class so she told to go on without her.

As Sakura started down the stairs, a hand suddenly clasped down on her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Sakura slowly looked around and gasped to see the purple-haired boy glaring down at her.

OOOOOOO

"S-so, what do you want?" Sakura asked nervously from behind the school.

"I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine," the boy said holding up a weird device in his hand. "Hand over the Sealed Pokemon items!"

"What?" Sakura said backing up. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Paul Shinji. One of my ancestors had written about these Sealed items that could be used to gain ultimate power. I've looked for those items he wrote about, in hopes of gaining that power and now I have, so hand them over!" Paul demanded.

Sakura took another step back as Paul glared at her.

"I can't! I made a promise to collect all the Sealed Pokemon and the items. Besides, Ho-oh-san chose me to find them." Sakura said.

"Ho-oh? **_He _**chose **_you_**? Why would he choose you? You're just a pathetic little girl!" Paul said taking a step forward.

Sakura turned to run, but Paul reached out and grabbed her arm, wrenching it back.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called rounding a corner.

Tomoyo gasped when she saw Sakura struggling against Paul's grip on her arm.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

"Give them to me!" Paul demanded.

"No!" Sakura cried as Paul started reaching for her charm around her neck.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing to my little sister?!" Toya yelled as he jumped over the chain link fence.

"Oniichan!" Sakura cried as Paul finally let go of her and jumped over to the side to face Toya, fists out in front.

Toya got in front of Sakura and took a fighting stance.

"Little punk." Toya muttered.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said rushing over to Sakura.

Sakura was breathing heavily, but nodded.

"Yeah, but Oniichan..." Sakura said looking over at the face off between Toya and Paul.

Toya and Paul faced each other in fighting positions, neither one making the first move.

Toya narrowed his eyes. 'Who is this punk? I've never seen him before and what's with the hair color?'

Suddenly, someone came running over and Yukito hopped over the fence.

"Hey! I've got pork buns!" Yukito said going over to Toya.

"Yuki?" Toya said in surprise as Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him dumb-founded.

"Actually, I have pork buns, pizza buns, curry buns... Good thing the kiosk didn't run out." Yukito said.

"Would you like some too?" Yukito said offering some to Sakura and Tomoyo.

Yukito then looked over at the purple-haired boy, who was looking at him weird, and walked over to him.

"Here, have a pork bun." Yukito said extending his offer to him.

Paul stared at it for a moment, then up at Yukito, who just smiled.

Paul narrowed his eyes and knocked Yukito's hand away from him.

"**No **thank you." Paul said turning his back to him.

"Hey, hold on you punk!" Toya said coming forward.

But Paul ignored him and walked away.

"How could he treat Yukito-san that way?!" Sakura said.

OOOOOOO

As Sakura walked home with Tomoyo, she nervously looked around.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I don't think Shinji-kun is around here anymore." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah, now I'm sure he's the one who tried to steal the book. He also said he knew about the Sealed Pokemon through the diaries of one of his ancestors."

"Talk to Eevee-chan about it. Maybe he knows something about it." Tomoyo said.

Suddenly, thunder sounded int the distance and dark clouds came rolling in.

Lightning struck the ground nearby, making everyone run to safety.

Sakura and Tomoyo ran under King Penguin in Penguin Park as Lightning flashed again.

Sakura covered her ears from the pounding of thunder.

When Sakura looked up she put out her hand and said, "Hey... It's not raining."

"Maybe it's a passing storm?" Tomoyo said.

Suddenly lightning struck nearby lamposts, making them flicker.

Lightning struck lamppost after lamppost and as a mechanic walked by, the lightning nearly hit him.

The man screamed and ran as the lightning started chasing after him.

Once it stopped, the dark clouds disappeared.

OOOOOOO

"Eevee-chan!" Sakura called running up the stairs.

When she got to her room, she found Eevee sleeping at the foot of her bed.

"Eevee-chan!" Sakura called again, trying to wake him up.

"Lugia..." Eevee mumbled.

'Lugia?' Sakura thought puzzled.

Eevee suddenly started tossing and turning.

"No! You can't! If you do that, then-"

Eevee was cut off by falling off the bed and landed on his head.

"Eevee-chan!" Sakura cried as she picked him up.

"Huh?" Eevee said woozily.

"Are you okay?!" Sakura said as Eevee opened its eyes and rubbed its head.

"My head hurts..." Eevee said.

"You fell off the bed onto your head." Sakura said patting Eevee's head.

"Really? How embarrasing..." Eevee said blushing.

"Oh yeah. Do you know anything about a boy named, Paul Shinji?!" Sakura yelled, making Eevee's fur stick up in surprise.

Buizel shot out of the water stone on Sakura's desk and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" Buizel mumbled sleepily.

OOOOOOO

"Hm. Must be from the Shinji clan." Eevee said taking a sip of tea.

"Shinji clan? Who are they?" Sakura asked.

Eevee and Buizel exchanged worried glances as Sakura looked at them, obviously confused.

"We never told you this, but Sir Aaron had an arch enemy known as The Skull." Eevee said.

"Who's the skull?" Sakura said.

"Not the skull, The Skull. Anyways, The Skull was a horrible man. Unlike Sir Aaron, he treated Pokemon as slaves and sought to use the Sealed items to control the power of the Legendary Pokemon for his own selfish reasons. The Skull's actual name was Kagemaru Shinji." Eevee explained.

"So that boy..." Sakura started.

"... Must be a descendant of Kagemaru Shinji." Buizel said.

"You did the right thing not giving him the items. If a descendant of The Skull ever got a hold of the power of the Legendaries, the results could be disastrous." Eevee said.

Sakura looked down at her charm. She had to protect the items now more than ever.

"But I do wonder how he knew the Sealed items were here." Buizel said.

"He had this weird device with him, maybe that's what he used." Sakura said.

"Hm. Sounds like one of the tools The Skull used to track where the items were. Which mean, we have to capture the Sealed Pokemon before he shows up from now on." Eevee said.

"What would happen if he did get all of the items? C-could it be like the earth splitting in two?!" Sakura cried.

"Talk about being over dramatic... No, no, nothing like that." Buizel said.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Eevee mumbled, "On the other hand, it could be a lot worse."

"What?" Sakura said not catching what Eevee had said.

"Oh, nothing." Eevee said.

Sakura's phone suddenly rang and Sakura answered it.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said.

"The sky... Take a look at the sky!" Tomoyo said over the phone.

Sakura went over to the window and saw dark clouds had formed over Tomoeda and lightning was flashing over the school.

"Yeah I see it, Tomoyo-chan. It's just like a while ago." Sakura said.

Eevee's fur stood on end, making him look poofy.

"Seems like there's more than just lightning out there." Eevee said

Thunder echoed in the distance and Buizel shuddered.

Suddenly, the lights in Sakura's room went out, as did the entire neighborhood.

"We better hurry. The Sealed Pokemon is absorbing all the electricity in the area." Eevee said as it went out the window.

Sakura carefully followed Eevee out the window and looked over her shoulder to see Buizel eating out of a rice bowl on the floor.

"You're not coming?" Sakura asked as Buizel shook his head furiously.

"No way! Water conducts electricity. I'd be fried in no time flat!" Buizel said as Sakura climbed down.

OOOOOOO

In the forest, near the school, Sakura was fitted in a outfit with pink frills and had cat ears and tail.

"Since it involves lightning today, I made everything out of rubber so that you won't be conducting electricity." Tomoyo said.

"And the bell?" Sakura asked.

"That is made out of an insulator as well." Tomoyo said.

A giant lightning bolt crashed nearby, making Sakura jump.

Sakura ran out into the middle of the field and gasped when she saw objects floating in midair.

"What's going on?" Sakura said.

"One of the Pokemon must be causing the black out and lightning, while another is creating a magnetic field." Umbreon said.

Suddenly, the objects headed towards Sakura at full speed.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as she jumped out of the way of the objects.

Another giant bolt of lightning crashed right in front of Sakura and a yellow creature with lightning stripes all over its body appeared before her.

"Electabuzz!" Umbreon shouted.

Electabuzz grinned as its arm started pulsing with electrical power.

"Sky attack!" Sakura commanded as she launched Swellow from her staff at Electabuzz.

Electabuzz swung out at Swellow and sent volts of electricity through Swellow's body.

Swellow let out a cry of pain before collapsing in a heap.

Sakura quickly pulled Swellow back into the staff. "I'm sorry, Swellow-san."

"You really are an idiot, using an attack like that against its weakness."

Sakura glanced up to see Paul on the roof of the school with a hawk-like creature on his shoulder.

"You don't even know the type disadvantages. Yeah, I can definitely see why Ho-oh chose you to collect the items." Paul sneered.

Umbreon let out a small growl and Sakura sadly looked at the ground.

Paul jumped down to the ground and a creature with a metallic body with magnets appeared behind him.

"Think you can sneak up behind me, Magnezone? Staraptor, Close Combat, go!" Paul commanded.

Staraptor darted straight towards Magnezone at lightning speed.

Magnezone used its magnetic powers and attracted all metal objects towards its body and flung it at Staraptor.

Staraptor precisely dodged all the objects and picked up speed as it came close to Magnezone.

Seeing that its attack had failed, Magnezone quickly brought the metal objects to its body, creating a barrier around its body.

Staraptor struck the barrier with its attack, shattering it to pieces.

Magnezone was thrown back from the force of the attack and Sakura used this opportunity to use Rampardos' Zen Headbutt on Magnezone, hitting it full force and sent it crashing into the wall.

Sakura brought Magnezone into the staff with the colorful wind and a silver plate appeared before her.

"Why you..." Paul growled, then looked over at Electabuzz, who was battling with Umbreon.

"I can still capture him. Staraptor, Whirlwind, now!" Paul commanded pointing at Electabuzz.

Staraptor whipped up a powerful gust, swallowing Electabuzz and Umbreon into the vortex.

"Umbreon-chan!" Sakura cried.

Umbreon and Electabuzz plummeted to the ground with a crash and both struggled to get to their feet.

Electabuzz glared at Paul and sent a bolt of lightning from the clouds at him.

Paul jumped out of the way and commanded Staraptor to use Steel wing.

Staraptor's wings started to glow and darted towards Electabuzz.

Electabuzz got its bearings and jumped out of the way.

Paul grunted in annoyance as Sakura rushed over to Umbreon.

"Why did you hurt Umbreon-chan too?" Sakura demanded.

"Not my fault he was in the way." Paul shot back as Electabuzz released a series of thunder bolts from its body.

The bolts shot in all directions, creating a series of explosions and Sakura covered her head.

Once it had stopped, Sakura got up and pointed her staff at Electabuzz.

"Confuse ray!" Sakura called out as a ball of light shot from her staff and hit Electabuzz with a flash.

Electabuzz yelped as it swung its arms furiously, while sending out bolts of electricity in random directions in a state of confusion.

"Staraptor, Steel wing, hurry up!" Paul commanded.

Staraptor flew straight at Electabuzz, dodging Electabuzz's lightning bolts and hit its mark.

Electabuzz hit the ground with a loud thud and was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious.

Sakura started towards Electabuzz, but Paul stepped forward.

"I don't think so! This one's mine!" Paul said as he threw a red and white ball at Electabuzz.

To Sakura's horror, when the ball bounced off of Electabuzz, it was enveloped in white light and was sucked into the small ball.

Paul went over and picked it up as a yellow plate appeared before him.

"Oh no..." Umbreon muttered.

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. "No... He..."

"Hmph, I knew you weren't up to the challenge. You're just in the way. The Guardian of the Sun wouldn't have chosen you, you're way to weak." Paul said.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are to say those things?! I don't remember you being close personal friends with Ho-oh-sama!" Umbreon yelled in anger.

Paul grunted in annoyance and turned his back on them.

"All of you are just pathetic." Paul said walking away.

Tomoyo rushed over, carefully avoiding Paul's path and over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you hurt anywhere?" Tomoyo said.

When she saw the look on Sakura's face, she felt that something was bothering her.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said in concern as Umbreon looked at her with a worried glance.

Umbreon then shot an angry glare at Paul, who didn't notice.

Sakura looked at the ground in hopelessness and tightened her grip on the Iron plate and her staff.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Yep, Sakura's rival is none other than the most annoying character in the Pokemon Universe. (In my opinion) That Paul gets on my nerves. Why did I choose Shinji as Paul's last name you ask? It's because that's his Japanese name, so I decided to use it for the heck of it. Stay posted if you want to know what happens next! Please Review!


	9. Mind over Matter

Hmm, it's been a while since I've updated. Anyways, sorry for the wait. This chapter seems random to me o-o, oh well. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Mind Over Matter**

"Good morning." Sakura said as she entered the classroom, less cheerful than usual.

Her friends answered with their own good mornings and Tomoyo came up to her and pulled her to the side.

"Sakura-chan, are you still depressed about what Shinji-kun said to you?" Tomoyo said obviously noticing the lack of enthusiasm from Sakura.

"I'm fine!" Sakura said trying to sound cheerful, but Tomoyo wasn't at all convinced.

Sakura walked to her seat and Tomoyo went over to Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko.

"Sakura-chan isn't that cheerful today." Rika said in concern as Chiharu and Naoko nodded in agreement.

OOOOOOO

During class, Sakura couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying and was thinking about how Paul had captured Electabuzz and took the Zap Plate.

'I failed to get it. Is what Shinji-kun said true? Was it a mistake that Ho-oh chose me?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Kinomoto-san, would you take a break from daydreaming and join our discussion?" Mr. Terada said.

Everyone turned and looked at Sakura, making her face flush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said, now concentrating on the lesson.

OOOOOOO

Sakura sighed as the recess bell rang and Tomoyo walked over to her desk.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, let's go talk to someone about your problem." Tomoyo said taking Sakura's hand.

"Who could we possibly talk to? No one knows about this except you and me." Sakura said.

"Oh, you'll see." Tomoyo said leading Sakura outside and around the corner, where no one could see them.

Once the coast was clear, Tomoyo turned and pointed at Sakura's charm around her neck.

"You can ask them." Tomoyo said.

Sakura stared at it in silence for a moment, then said, "I'll try." Sakura then released all the Sealed Pokemon she had collected out into the opening.

To her surprise, they all seemed smaller and different looking.

"Is it just me, or did they change?" Sakura said dumb-founded.

Tailow shook his head. "We just changed into our smaller forms to conserve energy. Anyways, what's this about, calling us all out like this?"

Buneary hit him over the head and said, "Weren't you listening? She's troubled by what that guy last night said to her."

Tailow glared at her and Absol sighed in annoyance.

"Well do you?" Sakura said.

All the Sealed Pokemon gave her a questioning look to what she was referring to.

"Do you consider me unworthy of capturing the Sealed Pokemon?" Sakura replied.

All of them gave each other uneasy looks and Sakura looked at the ground in dismay.

"It's not that you are unworthy, you're just inexperienced, that's all." Cranidos finally said.

Sakura looked up as Cherubi started circling her. "Yeah! You may be a beginner, but you will get better!"

"Nobody's perfect, Sakura-san. You're bound to make mistakes, but that's how you grow, right?" Absol said.

Sakura smiled at the love and support she was getting from them and felt her cheerfulness return.

"Thanks for being truthful." Sakura said with a big smile.

They all nodded and returned to the charm in a flash of light.

"See? What did I tell you?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Thank you too, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as Tomoyo nodded.

OOOOOOO

Back in the classroom, Rika came up to Sakura and handed her a flower.

"Here. You weren't as cheerful today, Sakura-chan. So I hope you feel better." Rika said.

"Thanks, Rika-chan." Sakura said with another smile.

'Rika-chan is so mature. She always knows what to do in situations like this.' Sakura thought.

A sudden jolt shot through Sakura's body, making her flinch.

'An aura impulse?' Sakura thought looking around.

Suddenly, a thump was heard and Sakura gasped when she saw a girl had fallen to the floor.

"Is she okay?" someone asked.

Then another student fell and everyone started to panic.

"What's going on?!" Chiharu cried. Then she too, fell to the floor.

"Chihaur-chan!" Sakura cried, rushing to her side.

Sakura looked at her and realized she was asleep.

'Why would she-'

!Thump! Tomoyo fell to the floor, fast asleep.

"Why is this happening?" Sakura said as more students fell to the floor, asleep.

Sakura found her eyelids were getting heavy and found herself starting to drift to sleep.

Suddenly, Sakura was hit in the face by a stream of cold water.

Her eyes snapped open and found herself soaking wet. She looked up to see Buizel standing in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"You accidentally put the Water Stone in your backpack. Man, you really were out of it." Buizel said crossing his arms.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"But I thought you hated being in that stone. Why are you always sleeping in it?" Sakura said.

"Now's not the time to be asking questions like that. But anyways, good thing you took it, otherwise you would've been snoozen away right now." Buizel said.

"Is a Sealed Pokemon causing this?" Sakura said.

Buizel nodded. "Most likely. Take a good look, there are spores floating around the school."

Sakura looked around and saw small glowing powders hanging in the air.

"Sleeping powder. We have to hurry, the powder can be harmful if breathed in for too long." Buizel said bolting out the door.

Sakura ran after him, being careful to not step on any of the people sleeping.

As ran down the hall, an explosion rocked the halls and Sakura nearly lost her footing.

"Come on!" Buizel called.

When they made it to the roof, Sakura saw a large purple moth with scaly wings.

As it flapped its wings, blue powder started wafting in the air.

"Venomoth!" Buizel yelled

A sudden lightning bolt shot out from left and Venomoth flew out of the way.

"Not you again."

Sakura looked over to see Paul and Electabuzz.

Paul then glanced at Buizel and smirked. "So you managed to gain yourself a Representative. But you're so pathetically weak you left him in his regular stage. Why hasn't he changed into his stronger form?"

Buizel let out a low growl and said, "It's not her fault she doesn't have enough aura power right now to-"

"Shut up." Paul said as Electabuzz launched an electrical attack at Buizel, knocking him to the ground in shock.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura cried rushing to his side.

"Pathetic. Only someone as dimwitted as you could make a Representative so weak." Paul said turning his attention back on Venomoth.

Venomoth then flapped its wings, sending out bluish powder at them.

Sakura got up and held out her staff.

"Razor wind!" Sakura commanded as Absol's vicious winds shot out of her staff, breaking up Venomoth's attack.

"Use Thunder!" Paul commanded.

Electabuzz charged up powerful electricity in its body, then released it onto Venomoth.

Venomoth then put up a shield-like screen in front of itself and Electabuzz's attack merely bounced off it.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as she jumped high into the air over Venomoth.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder again!" Paul commanded.

Sakura gasped, knowing she was close enough to be hit by Electabuzz's attack as well.

Before Electabuzz could release its attack, a jet of water shot out and hit Electabuzz head-on.

"What the hell?!" Paul cursed as Electabuzz fell to the ground by the surprise attack.

Buizel emerged from the jet of water and smirked.

"How do you like that?" Buizel said as Paul grunted in annoyance.

Sakura then aimed her staff down at Venomoth and used Swellow's Sky attack.

Swellow burst from Sakura's staff and hit Venomth from above at high speeds, knocking it out instantly.

Sakura landed close by and quickly absorbed Venomoth into her staff.

"Dammit." Paul muttered as he called back Electabuzz.

"Way to go Sakura!" Buizel cheered.

Out of annoyance that he lost his chance of capturing another Pokemon, Paul kicked Buizel from behind sending him flying.

Luckily, Sakura caught him and Buizel glared at him.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for biting me in the leg, you accursed water rat." Paul said as he called out Staraptor and flew away.

"I'M A WEASEL!! NOT A RAT!!" Buizel shouted.

A light greenish plate appeared before Sakura and floated down into her hand.

"Thanks, Buizel-kun. I would've gotten zapped if you hadn't been here." Sakura said as Buizel gave her a thumbs up. (Not sure how he does it, but use your imagination)

OOOOOOO

As everyone came to, Sakura rushed down to her classroom and went over to Tomoyo.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said.

"Yes. What about you?" Tomoyo said.

"I just captured another Sealed Pokemon and gained another item." Sakura whispered.

"Oh no! That means I've missed one of Sakura-chan's great captures!" Tomoyo cried as everyone looked at her weird.

"What do you mean by that?" Naoko asked in interest.

"Nothing!" Sakura said nervously.

OOOOOOO

As Sakura skated home, she thought about what Paul had said about Buizel staying in his regular form.

"Hey, Buizel-kun. What did Shinji-kun mean by you not being in your stronger form. I thought you already were in your strongest form." Sakura asked.

Buizel was silent for a moment (inside the stone), then answered, "The truth is, I'm not able to go into my stronger form because of the lack of aura power you possess right now."

"Oh..." Sakura said in dismay.

"Hey, your aura power gets stronger every time you gain another item. So just wait, you'll see my super cool, awesome true self some day, once you've claimed the right amount of items." Buizel said.

Sakura smiled and nodded, wondering when she'll see Buizel's so called "awesome" true self.

She suddenly knocked into someone and fell hard on her bottom.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura said as a hand reached down to her.

She looked up to see a boy with a kind smile and snow, white hair.

"It's okay, no harm done." the boy said helping Sakura up.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, somehow she's seen him before.

"Um, is there something on my face?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Guess I was spacing out a little," Sakura said blushing. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Cute name, mine is Brendan Yuki. Nice to meet you."

Sakura blushed again as Brendan just smiled.

"I better go, there's something I need to do." Brendan said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry again and nice meeting you." Sakura said skating away.

Brendan watched her leave and narrowed his ruby, red eyes before going on his way.

A man in a big green trench coat walked up to him and started walking beside him.

"So, see any potential as the new Pokemon Master?" the man asked.

Brendan looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head.

"Not really." Brendan said.

"Hm, so sad. Guess Ho-oh's gone soft." the man said.

"That was just my opinion, Palmer. Why don't you go see for yourself what she's capable of?" Brendan said.

Palmer sighed. "I guess so."

OOOOOOO

"Great job on capturing Venomoth, Sakura." Eevee said taking a bite of one of Sakura's homemade pancakes.

Sakura nodded a thanks and Buizel grumbled.

"What's his problem?" Eevee asked.

"He's mad because Shinji-kun called him a water rat." Sakura said taking a sip of milk as Buizel growled at the mention of water rat.

Sakura walked down to the kitchen to dispose of the dirty dishes.

She suddenly heard a weird noise. Sakura kept silent as she listened to the noise.

It sounded like snoring and Sakura crept around the house to where she thought the noise was coming from.

She walked around the house for about half an hour and collapsed onto the couch, tired of looking.

"Aaaaabraaaaaaaa..."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and looked behind the couch. To her surprise, an odd looking creature was sleeping there.

"H-hello?" Sakura said nervously reaching down to it.

Her hand hit something and sent a jolt up her arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sakura, are you okay down there?" Buizel called.

"Um, there's something down here and I don't know what it is." Sakura called back.

Buizel and Eevee came down the stairs and gave Sakura a questioning look.

"What is it?" Eevee asked.

Sakura pointed behind the couch and Eevee and Buizel jumped up onto the couch and looked over the edge.

"GAH!!" Eevee nearly fell off the couch out of shock as Buizel just stared at it in shock.

"How did he get in here without us knowing?" Buizel said.

Sakura wondered the same thing as Eevee went over by it and took a whiff of the air around him.

"It's being protected by Safeguard." Eevee said as the Pokemon's eyes suddenly shot open, making Sakura and Buizel gasp.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" the creature moaned.

Sakura cowered behind the couch as Eevee took a step back from the creature.

The creature was enveloped in a flash of light and once it faded, the creature had grown a mustache and was holding a spoon in each hand. It also had grown in size and was looking fiercly at Sakura.

"Ala...kazam!" the creature said as it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where'd it go?!" Sakura said looking around.

"Don't know. It teleported." Eevee said.

Suddenly, the ground underneath them jerked, sending them to the floor.

"An earthquake?" Sakura said.

"No, it felt like the house just moved!" Eevee said.

The house suddenly tilted to the side, making all the furniture slide down to the side.

Sakura made her way to the door and tried to get outside.

When she opened the door, she found that the house was suspended in midair.

"HOEEEE!!" Sakura cried.

Sakura looked down and saw Alakazam down on the ground, its eyes and the spoons lit up with blue light.

"Are you causing this?" Sakura yelled down at Alakazam.

Alakazam just grinned and pointed one of its spoons to the left.

The house suddenly tilted to the left, making the furniture slide across the floor.

"I think that's a yes." Buizel said.

Sakura got out her staff and used Swellow's fly.

Alakazam put the house down and focused its attention on Sakura.

Its eyes lit up again and Sakura found herself unable to move and just hung in midair.

"W-what's going on?" Sakura said.

"We're caught in Alakazam'a Phychic attack!" Swellow said.

Alakazam pointed its spoon towards the ground and Sakura plunged down towards the ground below.

"Sakura!" Eevee shouted as he darted towards where Sakura was falling.

Eevee quickly transformed into Espeon and used its psychic ability to stop Sakura's fall.

Espeon gently set Sakura onto the ground as she breathed heavily from the fright of falling like that.

"Sakura, use Gengar's Night slash. Psychic won't be able to do anything about dark type attacks." Espeon instructed.

Sakura got her bearings and nodded.

"Night slash!" Sakura swung her staff and sent a slash of dark energy hurtling at Alakazam.

Alakazam vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in a different spot, avoiding the attack.

"I forgot. Alakazam has an I.Q. of 5,000, so it's not going to be easy defeating him." Espeon said.

"Hoe..." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, now you tell her." Buizel said crawling out of the house.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Sakura said.

Alakazam grinned and sent a ball of electricity hurtling towards Sakura.

"Shadow ball!" Sakura commanded, releasing a ball of dark energy at the ball of electricity.

The two energies collided with one another and an explosion followed.

Smoke engulfed the area (It's strange how they aren't drawing attention).

Alakazam teleported out of the smoke and looked around for Sakura.

"Petal dance!"

Pink petals erupted everywhere, blinding Alakazam from his surroundings.

Alakazam strained to see where Sakura was and then used its Psychic attack to stop the petals in midair.

"Night Slash!" Sakura sent the attack directly behind Alakazam.

Alakazam's eyes widened in horror, not able to teleport due to the fact he was already using an attack.

The attack hit its mark and Alakazam crashed to the ground, letting the petals fall to the ground.

A colorful wind shot out of Sakura's staff and brought Alakazam into the staff.

"I did it!" Sakura said happily as a pink colored plate appeared.

"And that stupid purple-haired gaki didn't even show up!" Buizel said triumphantly.

"It was probably because Alakazam was using Safeguard which prevents its aura from being detected." Eevee said after switching back to its regular form.

Sakura smiled seeing how Paul didn't interfere this time.

"Anno, Sakura. You might want to look inside your house." Buizel said nervously.

Sakura peeked inside and gasped.

Some of the furniture was flipped over and objects were scattered all over the place, to put it simply, it was a mess.

"Hoeee!! How am I going to clean all this up?!" Sakura cried falling to her knees.

"I don't know, but good luck!" Buizel said running upstairs with Eevee right behind him.

"Wait! Don't leave me to do this by myself!" Sakura cried out with a hand outstretched towards them.

Sakura looked at the ground in hopelessness. "How am I going to explain this one..."

OOOOOOO

Off in the outskirts of Tomoeda, in a dark cave near a lake, a heart beat sounded.

"Hmm. What was that?" a sandy colored bug creature with a halo said coming into the cave.

A lightly colored stone was shining brightly and another heartbeat pulsed from the stone.

"How could this be happening he shouldn't be able to-"

The stone soon faded and all was peaceful again.

The creature looked at the stone questionably, then went back outside the cave.

The stone twinkled slightly and let out one final heartbeat before settling.

'Sir Aaron... Why did you betray me...?'

**To be continued...**

* * *

Cliff hanger! Bet you probably know who's in the stone. Some of the mysterious characters' identities have been revealed! I had Brendan's last name be his Japanese name. **He is not Yue**. Yue does not appear in this fanfic, sorry Yue lovers. This one turned out long, but I had to stuff another Pokemon in this. Two Pokemon in one day, what a day. I'll work on having more than one day happen in a chapter, so bear with me. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!


	10. The Missing Element

Sorry for the late update, but I just had finals, but I'll try to get going on the story again. Okay, Lucario appears in this chapter, but he doesn't meet Sakura until later chapters. Picture his voice as a 15 to 16 year old, not the dark scruffy voice from the movie. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 9: The Missing Element**

A creature lay in darkened waters, surrounded by darkness with no light anywhere in sight.

Its eyes were closed as if asleep.

Suddenly, the creature's eyes opened slightly, seeing darkness all around it.

'Where am I?' the creature said, its eyes still not completely open.

A voice echoed through the creature's world, making its eyes open a little more.

Though the creature couldn't understand the words the voice spoke, he recognized the voice.

The creature's eyes snapped all the way open and its dark red eyes glowed with anger.

The dark waters the creature was floating in, suddenly disbursed into thin air and the darkened world suddenly became foggy grey.

The creature looked around and stood up.

'Lucario...'

The creature looked through the darkness as if he saw who was talking.

Its eyes narrowed and its red eyes seemed to illuminate through the fog.

'You...' the creature growled as a fire ignited in its eyes.

0

A sudden explosion erupted in the cave and the bug creature with the halo floated into the cave.

Smoke enveloped the bug creature as the smoke made its way out the cave entrance.

The bug creature let out a few coughs from the smoke as two red eyes pierced through the smoke.

A shadowy figure rushed past the guardian, making it jerk in surprise.

A blue dog-like being emerged from the cave entrance, from the smoke and glanced up at the mid-morning sun, before disappearing into the forest.

The bug guardian finally came out of the cave, coughing and saw paw prints in the dirt.

"How could this have happened? Was its hatred that strong?" the bug creature muttered to itself as the smoke from the explosion died away.

OOOOOOO

"Sakura now!" Espeon demanded as an iron bird struggled to its feet.

Sakura pointed her staff at the armored bird and was quickly engulfed by the colorful wind, that brought it into the staff.

"That was absolutely wonderful, Sakura-chan! And in record time too." Tomoyo said as a silver object in the shape of a wing appeared before Sakura.

"But I still wish I had recorded you capturing Venomoth and Alakazam..."

"Do you ever shut up?"

Tomoyo turned around to see Paul glaring at them with Staraptor hovering beside him.

"Hey! Don't talk to Tomoyo-chan that way!" Sakura said facing up to Paul.

"Hmph! I'll talk however I want, loser." Paul shot back.

"If I'm such a loser, why didn't you capture Skarmory?" Sakura said calmly.

Paul growled in anger and was about to say something back, when suddenly his locater started beeping wildly.

"Huh?" Paul said looking at it.

Paul's eyes widened before taking off towards the forest without another word.

"What was that about?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head, not knowing the answer.

Espeon stared off into the distance, when suddenly a horrified expression came over its face.

"What is it?" Sakura said looking down at Espeon.

Espeon looked over at the forest and took off.

"Espeon-chan!" Sakura called after Espeon as she started to follow.

0

Espeon ran through the forest, sensing an all too familiar presence.

'Is it really _**him**_? If it is... Sakura might not be able to become a Pokemon Master...' Espeon thought anxiously as he ran through the forest.

Paul ran through the forest, following the pulse readings from his locater.

'This reading is much higher than a normal Sealed Pokemon... Could it be a representative?' Paul thought as the reading got stronger.

A sudden gust of wind stopped Paul in his tracks as the pulse readings on his locater died away.

"What?!" Paul said in shock.

Out of frustration, he punched a nearby tree, causing birds to fly out of the tree.

0

As Espeon ran towards the familiar presence, a gust of wind whipped through the air.

Out of no where, a blue dog-like creature appeared before Espeon in a flash of movement.

"Lucario?!" Espeon gasped.

Lucario glared down at Espeon and let out a grunt of annoyance.

Espeon waited for a response, but Lucario kept quiet as he pricked his ears, sensing someone was coming.

"I sense someone with aura power..." Lucario muttered.

"The next Pokemon Master." Espeon said confidently.

Lucario's eyes widened for a brief moment, before narrowing them in disgust.

"That's what you think..." Lucario growled before disappearing in a flash of movement.

"Espeon-chan! What are you doing?" Sakura panted as she caught up with Espeon.

Espeon stared hard after Lucario before looking over at Sakura.

"It's nothing..." Espeon mumbled.

OOOOOOO

As night fell, a small figure darted into the forest.

Moonlight lit up the forest's path and the little creature trotted down the path with seriousness in its eyes.

As the little creature strode into a clearing with a lake and a cave, a bug creature with a halo appeared, hovering over the lake.

"Who goes there?" the bug creature demanded.

"Give it a rest, Shedinja, I know he escaped." Eevee said.

Shedinja sweatdropped and looked hopelessly at the ground.

"Yeah, it was a complete surprise. I didn't think he would be able to break free of the stone's hold on him until someone touched it. Or to be able to transform straight into his strongest form without the nominee's power." Shedinja said.

Eevee nodded and looked up at the crecent moon.

"I'm not much of a guardian if the one I'm guarding runs off on me." Shedinja said.

Eevee shook its head. "It's not your fault, Lucario isn't a normal Pokemon..."

"What do you mean?" Shedinja said.

"He was trained directly by Sir Aaron, so his control over aura is extraordinary. But that's not the only thing..." Eevee said.

Shedinja didn't know what Eevee was trying to tell him, but decided not to press further.

"Here," Shedinja said as the Shiny stone floated down to Eevee. "I'm not the one to be testing the nominee to see if they are worthy to be the next Pokemon Master."

Eevee nodded and walked back towards Sakura's house with the Shiny stone on his back.

"Hopefully, the girl will be able to overcome him." Shedinja mumbled as it watched Eevee disappear into the darkness.

OOOOOOO

"Eevee-chan, where have you been?" Sakura said as Eevee came in through the window.

"And what's on your ba-" Buizel stopped mid-sentence as his eyes widened at the sight of the lightly colored stone Eevee was carrying.

Sakura looked at it in interest as Eevee set it down in the middle of the floor.

"It's the Shiny stone. The stone that held the Metal representative." Eevee said.

"Really?! But where is he?" Sakura asked looking around.

Eevee looked at the ground. "This representative isn't as easy to impress as that jellybag."

Buizel looked up at Eevee and glared, knowing Eevee was talking about him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The truth is, I wasn't even aware that Sir Aaron made **_him _**of all Pokemon to be a representative." Eevee said.

Seeing the confused look on Sakura's face, Eevee shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find out who he is yourself. And don't worry, that won't be long..." Eevee sighed.

OOOOOOO

It was Sunday morning, and Sakura promised to do grocery shopping.

"Okay, I need bread, miso..." Sakura was cut off when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura said bowing in apology.

"Hm? Oh, no problem. I hardly even felt it."

Sakura looked up at a man with spiky, blond hair, who was wearing a blue coat with yellow buttons on the sides.

"Geez, I've been bumping into a lot of people these days. Anyways, sorry again." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

The man waved a hand in front of him. "Stop apologizing, I already said it wasn't a problem."

"Volkner! Where did you go? Oh! There you are!"

Sakura turned around to see a girl with blue hair run up to them.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw her and walked over.

Sakura was a little surprised by her reaction, but the girl quickly smiled and reached out her hand.

"Hi there! My name is Marina and that's my brother, Volkner. What's yours?" Marina said.

"S-Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said in surprise shaking Marina's hand.

"Enough chit-chat, let's go." Volkner said walking away.

"Ohh, you're so anti-social! Sorry, but I have to go. See you later, Kinomoto-san!" Marina said as she raced after Volkner.

"B-bye..." Sakura said dumbfounded from the random meeting.

When Marina caught up to Volkner, she sighed in exhaustion.

"Sheesh, you walk too fast." Marina complained.

"You almost gave away yourself when you stared at her." Volkner said.

"But I didn't, besides, it just surprised me." Marina said.

"Well, be on guard next time so you **won't **be surprised." Volkner said as he gently knocked on the back of Marina's head.

"Ow!"

"I hardly even hit you."

"It still hurt!"

"Quit complaining."

"Hmph!"

OOOOOOO

As Sakura started her way home from the grocery store, her mind kept going back to when she met Marina and Volkner.

'Why did she look so shocked when she saw me?' Sakura thought.

Suddenly, a jolt pulsed through Sakura's body, making her flinch.

'A Sealed Pokemon?' Sakura thought looking around.

A sudden explosion rocked the town, as smoke billowed from the forest near Penguin Park.

Sakura skated as fast as she could towards the forest as the sound of fire trucks was heard in the distance.

OOOOOOO

"Electabuzz, thunder now!" Paul commanded.

Sakura emerged into a clearing as Electabuzz fired his Thunder, creating another explosion.

"Hey! You're drawing attention!" Sakura yelled as Paul just shrugged.

"Well, if people do come, I'll just order Electabuzz to zap them to sleep." Paul said.

"You wouldn't!" Sakura said in shock that Paul would attack innocent people.

Voices where heard coming from the forest and bushes rustling as the Firemen started towards them.

"Get ready." Paul said to Electabuzz.

Electabuzz charged up its energy and the voices drew closer.

"I know! Sleep Powder!" Sakura called out.

Venomoth emerged from the staff and flew over the forest, releasing a blue powder from its wings over the unexpected firemen.

The voices died away and Sakura sighed in relief.

A sudden figure emerged from into the opening and Electabuzz fired another Thunder attack.

The creature dodged the attack and sent a purple x-shaped energy at Electabuzz.

Electabuzz was hit full force and was sent crashing into the ground.

The creature looked like a scorpion with two front claws and a tail with two spikes. Its body had alternate shadings of purple and lavender with turquoise spots on each of its claws.

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace, go!" Paul commanded.

Staraptor took off towards Drapion with great speed as it readied itself for another attack.

"Steel Wing!" Sakura commanded as Skarmory shot out of the staff, headed straight towards the scorpion-like creature.

Drapion sent out another X-shaped energy attack, but seemed to bounce off of Skarmory, unaffected.

Both Skarmory and Staraptor hit Drapion full-force, sending it hurtling backwards.

"Stay out of this!" Paul shouted.

"Staraptor would have gotten hurt!" Sakura said.

"Why does it matter to you, whether or not my Pokemon get hurt, huh?" Paul shot back as he turned his attention back onto Drapion.

"Now, use Whirlwind!" Paul commanded.

Staraptor flew over to Drapion and whipped up a hurricane, enveloping it in the gust.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!"

But Electabuzz had been poisoned and was writhing in pain, unable to carry out Paul's command.

Paul glared at it with such a cold gaze, Sakura felt sorry for Electabuzz.

"Hmph, Staraptor, Close Combat!" Paul said turning to Staraptor.

Staraptor hit Drapion right out of the hurricane, knocking it out in an instant.

Before Sakura could react, Paul threw another one of his red and white balls at Drapion, capturing it.

Sakura fell to her knees, seeing how quickly Paul had captured it and she hardly did anything.

"Now we're even, loser." Paul said picking up his prize.

A purple plate appeared before him and he placed it in his pocket.

He walked over to Electabuzz and gave it a small kick. "Get up."

Electabuzz had its eyes closed and was clutching its stomach in pain.

"Get up!" Paul said louder as he kicked Electabuzz again.

Electabuzz let out a gasp of pain as Paul groaned in annoyance.

"Stop it!" Sakura cried tackling Paul to the ground, not wanting Electabuzz to be in more pain.

"Can't you see Electabuzz-san is already in enough pain?" Sakura said.

"If he was in enough pain, he would've gotten up. Now get off!" Paul said pushing Sakura off him.

Paul got off the ground and walked over to Electabuzz.

"You've rested enough, get up."

Painfully, Electabuzz got to its feet, wavering with each step.

"Good. Return." Paul said returning Electabuzz into the Pokeball.

Paul looked over his shoulder at Sakura, who had picked herself up off the ground, and narrowed his eyes.

"Just mind your own business and stay out of my way." Paul said walking away.

Sakura looked at the ground sadly.

She had to find a way to free the Sealed Pokemon captured by Paul, she hated seeing them be treated so cruelly.

"I have to do my best to get them back." Sakura said as two blazing red eyes watched her from a tree in defiance.

"If that's the best the next **_Pokemon Master _**can do, she doesn't stand a chance." Lucario growled as Sakura headed out of the forest.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Well, this one didn't come out as good as I wanted it to, but oh well. I'm sick right now so I can't think as straight as I want to, anyways, I didn't want to spend too much on Skarmory's capture and focus on introducing more characters to Sakura. I noticed Sakura didn't have that big of a role in this chapter, but I guess it was necessary. Sheesh, Paul turned out very violent in this chapter, it works actually. Hope you've enjoyed it, I'll try to get more chapter up soon. Please Review!


	11. Mirroring Sakura

Quick update to make up for lost time. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Mirroring Sakura**

As night settled in, a lone figure with a dark blue coat stood atop a building, looking down over the town through his shades.

"Hmm, I'm getting strong signals from this area. Either there's a glitch in my scanner's system,"

The boy took off his shades revealing a pair of golden, yellow eyes and gave a little smirk. "Or there are several disguised Pokemon roaming around."

OOOOOOO

"That definitely sounds like a relative of The Skull." Eevee said closing his eyes.

"Is there any way we can get the Sealed Pokemon back from Shinji-kun?" Sakura asked, hoping for an answer.

Eevee was silent for a moment, when he finally said, "There is one way..."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"After the last Sealed Pokemon has been collected, there will be a chance for you to reclaim the Sealed Pokemon that has been taken by that boy." Eevee said.

"But that's so far away." Sakura said.

"Just be patient, don't worry." Buizel said.

'But doing that may be harder than she's expecting...' Eevee thought.

"Sakura, are you still up? Go to sleep, or else you'll oversleep tomorrow...again." Toya called from downstairs.

"Alright!" Sakura said getting under the covers.

When Sakura drifted off to sleep, Buizel gave Eevee a worried glance.

"That guy is getting better with each Pokemon he gains. But so is Sakura." Buizel said.

Eevee nodded. "Yes, but truthfully, I'm not sure what the outcome will be, especially when it comes down to the Final Judgement... and Lucario."

OOOOOOO

"HOOOEEEEEEEEE!!" Sakura's voice shook the house.

"I'm late!" Sakura cried as she raced out of bed and grabbed her uniform.

"I tried several times to wake ya, but nooooo." Buizel said sitting on the desk, watching Sakura race back and forth.

"Awwww... But my bed felt so _good_...! I couldn't get up!" Sakura cried.

"Well, your bother hasn't left yet. If you hurry, you might still be able to catch that Yuki-usagi or whatever his name is." Buizel said. (Big mistake)

"THAT'S YUKITO-SAN!!" Sakura yelled with a mad-mark, (that's what I call the vein popping thing) sending Buizel falling off the desk.

Downstairs, Toya was in charge of making breakfast.

Sakura then ran down the stairs and said, "WAHHHH!! I overslept today!"

"You mean you overslept **_again_**today." Toya pointed out.

Sakura glared at him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Good morning." Fujitaka said breaking up the dispute.

"Morning!" Sakura said happily. (It's funny how easily her mood changes when the right person talks to her.)

"Hurry up and eat, or you'll be late." Fujitaka said.

Sakura nodded as she ate her breakfast in lightning speed.

"I'm heading out then." Toya said taking off his apron.

"Okay, see you later." Fujitaka said as Sakura swallowed down her breakfast hard then following Toya out the door.

"Shenks fer da fud! See you later!" Sakura said swallowing down the last of her breakfast as Fujitaka waved.

Sakura raced out the door, hoping to catch up with Toya.

"Oh!" Sakura said when she spotted Yukito and Toya riding up ahead.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Yukito said turning around.

"Good morning!" Sakura said happily with hearts in her eyes.

"You'll fall if you go too fast, you know." Toya said as Sakura skated beside him.

"I'll be fine." Sakura said.

"_**You **_might, but the _**road **_wouldn't be." Toya smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sakura yelled holding up a fist.

As the three continued on their way, a girl with a light brown hair, wearing a red bandanna raced in front of them, looking a bit bewildered.

"Hey! Watch out!" Toya yelled just narrowly avoiding collision.

The girl looked back with fear in her eyes, then continued running.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"I've never seen her before, but did you see how scared she looked?" Yukito said with a worried look on his face.

Toya stared after the girl, then shrugged. "Come on, we'll be late."

OOOOOOO

The girl raced down the sidewalk and turned down an alley, where she tried to catch her breath.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

The girl tensed up and let out a little whimper, then started running again.

A boy with sandy colored hair, wearing a dark blue coat stepped into the alley, where the girl had just been.

"Persistent, I'll give her that. But she can't run forever." the boy chuckled then started walking down the alley.

OOOOOOO

The girl ran behind a school and gasped for air.

Laughter was heard around the corner and the girl cautiously looked around to see Sakura laughing with her friends.

Something flickered in the girl's eyes and suddenly her body was enveloped in light.

When the light faded, the girl looked exactly like Sakura.

"Taking a new shape, Latias?"

Latias looked up stunned to see her pursuer looking down at her from an overhang of the school.

Latias ran out from behind the corner, just as Sakura started walking that way.

Sakura stopped stunned when she saw "herself" run by her.

Sakura whirled around to see her disappear behind the gate.

A net was shot out of no where and Sakura fell to the ground in a heap.

"Even though you changed your shape, doesn't mean I can't decipher your next move." the boy said.

Sakura looked up and said, "Who are you?"

The boy looked slightly surprised, then grinned.

"Looks like I caught the real girl. We'll since you asked, name's Wes. Anyways, sorry for the mix up." Wes said retracting the net off of Sakura.

Wes was adjusting his shades then started walking away.

"W-what was that?" Sakura said in shock.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan? Recess is over." Tomoyo said walking over to her from around the corner.

"Something strange just happened..." Sakura said, obviously dumbfounded by what just happened.

OOOOOOO

After school at Sakura's house:

"Someone just like you? And a guy who shot a net over you?" Eevee said curiously.

"Talk about a random day." Buizel said.

"Do you know who could have done this?" Sakura asked.

Eevee looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at Sakura with seriousness in its eyes.

"The person who looked like you may not be a person at all." Eevee said.

Sakura looked at Eevee in surprise as Buizel said, "And that guy, he might be a Pokemon Hunter."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That girl you saw could possibly be a Pokemon in disguise and that guy... Sakura, you need to find that disguised Pokemon!" Eevee said urgently.

"Wha, huh?" Sakura said.

"Does Pokemon Hunter sound good to you?" Buizel said.

Sakura realized how the guy appeared right after the girl that looked like her ran past her and the fear that was in the girl's eyes.

"But if she was a Pokemon, wouldn't I have been able to tell?" Sakura asked.

"If a Pokemon is disguised as a human, they can hide some of their Pokemon aura, which is needed for the aura impulse to work." Eevee said.

With that, Sakura took out the door, with Buizel and Eevee right behind her.

OOOOOOO

Toya was riding home from practice and "Sakura" ran out in front of him.

"Hey!" Toya screeched to a hault and looked at Sakura irritated.

"What's wrong with you?! Running out into the middle of the road like that!" Toya said.

Toya then looked at her in surprise when she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Sakura?" Toya said noticing something odd about her.

"Sakura" backed away from Toya and ran towards the forest.

"Wait!" Toya called after her as he started running after her.

OOOOOOO

Sakura skated as fast as she could towards where she thought the Sealed Pokemon was.

"Sakura! How can you tell where the Sealed Pokemon is?" Buizel said running by her side.

"I dunno... But I think it's this way!" Sakura said.

"Your aura power **_is _**getting stronger." Eevee said.

"Hey! Isn't that your brother's bike?" Buizel said as they came to the entrance of the forest.

"Oniichan!" Sakura cried realizing her brother could be in danger.

Sakura quickly took off her roller blades and ran up the steps leading to the forest.

Once Sakura entered the forest, she slowed to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked.

"It's no good! I can't feel the presence of the Pokemon anymore!" Sakura said.

"But you felt it a second ago!" Buizel said.

"I know, but... it feels like there's a lot of people here... but there's no one around," Sakura said nervously. "And it feels like something **_bad _**is here too..."

"You must be sensing gho-" Buizel was cut short by Eevee stepping on his foot.

"OW!!"

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

"Uh... the... gho... at... thingies. Yeah! The goat thingies. That's what's probably masking the Pokemon's vibes." Eevee said as Sakura looked at him strangely.

OOOOOOO

Latias (remember, she took the form of Sakura) continued running through the forest, when suddenly she tripped over a rock and was coming up to the edge of a cliff.

Luckily, someone grabbed her wrist before she was fell over the edge of the cliff and pulled her back.

"Are you okay?"

Latias looked up to see Toya and nodded sheepishly.

An energy ball of dark energy shot out of no where and collided full force with Toya, sending him over the cliff.

Latias reached down and grabbed his hand.

She tried to pull him up, but her grip slipped and Toya started falling down towards the ground below.

Latias watched in horror as Toya tumbled down the cliff as a black, wolf-like creature came out from the brush and let out snarl.

"Thought you could escape?" Wes said as he stepped out behind the wolf-like creature. "But you forget, I can trace your aura signals through these shades here. You can run, but you can't hide. Mightyena, Crunch."

Mightyena leaped at Latias, ready to sink its teeth in the frightened Pokemon.

OOOOOOO

"Darn it! I can't sense anything either!" Eevee said.

"But Oniichan is here! What should I do if anything happens to Oniichan..." Sakura said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sakura..." Eevee said not knowing what to do.

"Oniichan!" Sakura cried.

The sun was setting, casting a dark shadow over the forest.

"Oniichan..." Sakura sobbed.

Buizel started sniffing the air, when suddenly his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Not **_you _**again!"

Buizel whirled around to see Paul walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?!" Buizel yelled.

"Hmph! I followed the aura signals of a Sealed Pokemon, why else would I be here?" Paul shot back.

Paul looked over to see a crying Sakura and groaned in annoyance.

"What's your problem?" Paul said.

Sakura looked up and eyed Paul's Pokemon locator.

"That thing...!" Sakura gasped. "It can find Sealed Pokemon, right?!"

"No duh." Paul replied.

Sakura stood up and grabbed Paul's arm. "Please help me find by brother!"

OOOOOOO

Latias braced for impact as Mightyena's baring teeth came closer and closer.

A sudden ball of blue energy shot out and hit Mightyena before it had hurt Latias, knocking it out.

"What?!" Wes said in surprise.

A blue dog-like creature landed in front of Latias and glared at Wes.

Wes lifted an eyebrow in surprise, then grinned.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me today." Wes said returning Mightyena to its pokeball.

Lucario narrowed its eyes and readied its arms for another attack.

Wes pulled out another pokeball and called out a green mantis/dinosaur creature.

"Scyther, use Slash!" Wes commanded.

Scyther lunged at Lucario, just as he released a ball of energy at it, causing a small explosion.

Lucario's spikes on its paws turned into claws and gave Scyther a swift swipe, knocking it into the tree.

Lucario then sent another ball of aura at Wes.

Wes jumped out of the way and flew away using a hidden jet pack under his cloak.

"You haven't see the last of me!" Wes called back after returning Scyther to its ball, then flying off into the darkened sky.

Lucario looked around to see Latias hurrying down the cliff towards Toya.

Lucario gave a low grunt. "Worried about humans... Pathetic."

With that, Lucario disappeared into the darkened forest.

Once Latias was by Toya's side, Toya opened his eyes and tried getting up.

"What hit me?" Toya groaned.

Suddenly, Toya's foot gave out and he tumbled back onto the ground.

"Uh, looks like I won't be able to stand." Toya said as Latias gave him a concerned look.

Toya looked over at Latias and said, "Hey, could you quit... using Sakura's form? It makes me feel like she's turned into a ghost. Not the greatest feeling for a brother."

Latias looked at him in surprise. "_You know I'm not your sister_?"

"Well, you look so much like her... I was almost fooled at first. But... I could sense you weren't human..." Toya said.

Toya winced in pain and started breathing heavily. "You were running away from something before, is it gone now?"

Latias nodded slowly and Toya patted her on the head.

"Good to know... that you'll be okay." Toya said before closing his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

Latias looked at him sadly, knowing he was hurt beacuse of her.

OOOOOOO

"Why am I helping you again?" Paul said running beside Buizel.

"It's an emergency! And desperate times calls for desperated measures! So shut up and keep running!" Buizel said making Paul grunt in annoyance.

Sakura was ahead, following the beacon of light from Paul's locator as she desperately prayed that Toya was okay.

The beacon suddenly shot down the edge of a cliff and Sakura used Swellow's Fly to fly down to the bottom.

She gasped when she saw Toya unconscious and "herself" kneeling by his side.

"Oniichan!" Sakura cried coming to a landing.

Eevee bounded over to Toya and felt him still breathing.

"He's just unconscious!" Eevee called over to Sakura.

"_I'm sorry..._" "Sakura" said.

Sakura looked at her confused as she continued, "_You're brother got hurt because he wanted to help me._"

Sakura noticed the look of regret in her eyes as the girl walked up to her.

Paul was about to call out a Pokemon, but Buizel tackled him to the ground.

"I don't think so!" Buizel said, pinning Paul to the ground. (go Buizel, go!)

"Get off, you water rat!" Paul said enraged.

Ignoring the little squabble, Sakura stepped forward and held out her hand to the girl.

"I know you're sorry... It's okay." Sakura said gently.

The girl looked up at her and a white light enveloped her body.

Once it faded, a creature with white fur and red wings took the girl's place.

"Latias!" Eevee said. "I should have known."

Latias floated over to Sakura rested its head on her shoulder as it let out a couple of whimpers.

Sakura hugged Latias and gently rubbed its neck. "It's okay."

Latias then went over to Toya and gave him a small peck on the forehead, as a gesture of apology.

Latias went back over to Sakura and nodded.

Sakura understood and held out her staff and Latias allowed the colorful wind to bring it into the staff.

"Good work, kiddo." Buizel said as a little wing with all the colors of the rainbow on it appeared before Sakura.

Eevee looked at it in surprise but smiled when Sakura looked at him.

Paul finally was able to push Buizel off of him and brushed the dirt off of his clothes before walking away.

"Thanks, Shinji-kun." Sakura called after him.

Paul ignored her and continued walking away without a word.

Sakura then went over to Toya and hugged him, relieved that he was okay.

OOOOOOO

Back at home, Toya took a bite of his pancakes that Sakura made for him in bed.

"I could go downstairs to eat, y'know." Toya said.

"No. You hurt your leg. You can't be walking on it." Sakura said.

Eevee and Buizel peaked from behind the door, to see if Toya was okay.

Toya looked up at the doorway, as Buizel and Eevee ducked out of view.

"What was that?" Toya said pointing at the doorway.

"Wh-what? I didn't see anything." Sakura said nervously.

"That's because your back is facing the doorway." Toya said, still eyeing the door suspiciously.

The doorbell rang and Sakura quickly ran to answer it.

Eevee and Buizel was slumped against the wall, a little nervous from Toya almost seeing them.

"Eevee-chan, Buizel-kun, hide in my room." Sakura said starting downstairs towards the door.

"Do you think he's on to us?" Buizel asked.

Eevee shook his head, not knowing the answer.

Sakura opened the door to see Yukito and Tomoyo standing in the doorway.

"May we come in?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura allowed them in and told Yukito that Toya was in his room.

"Thanks." Yukito said as he made his way towards the stairs.

"This is for your brother. I baked it myself." Tomoyo said handing Sakura a box.

"Wow!" Sakura said as she opened it, revealing a tasty looking cake.

"Can I have some too?" Sakura said.

"Sure, there's plenty!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura got out plates and made some tea.

"It's disappointing though." Tomoyo suddenly said.

"What is?" Sakura said.

"I missed catching Sakura-chan's brave deeds on film yet again... First Grumpig, then Mismagius, Cherrim and Absol, then Venomoth and Alakazam, and now Latias... I've missed so much!" Tomoyo said sadly as Sakura just sweatdropped.

In Sakura's room:

"She's collected the Rainbow Wing. That means Ho-oh's power is close to awakening." Buizel said.

"Yeah..." Eevee said.

"Say, do you think Sakura will become the next Pokemon Master?" Buizel asked.

Eevee was silent for a moment then said, "I really do think, that Sakura has what it takes, even if some Pokemon have to take some time to realize it."

Buizel nodded and sniffed the air.

"Ooh! I smell cake!" Buizel said excitedly.

Eevee smiled and looked out the window, staring out into the night.

'If anyone can do it... It's Sakura.' Eevee thought as Sakura and Tomoyo brought up cake and tea for all of them.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Well, how was it? It turned out longer than I expected, but I think it's okay. Anyways, don't worry, Paul is not falling for Sakura, he didn't say anything when Sakura thanked him because he was upset about not being able to do anything to capture Latias. And for the girl Latias looked like before taking Sakura's form, she was suppose to look like May, just to let you know. Hope you'be enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!


	12. Sakura and Paul vs the Guardians of Wood

Next chappie, very long title. I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but Wes, the Pokemon Hunter who was after Latias, was the protagonist from Pokemon Colosseum, just to let you know. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 11: Sakura and Paul vs The Guardians of Wood**

Sirens blared as black smoke poured out of the forest.

The fire was spreading, threatening to burn down the whole forest, along with some of the town.

Sakura coughed as smoke blared down on her as she strained to see the creator of this chaos.

A wheel of fire suddenly headed straight towards her and was toppling burning trees as it came closer.

Buizel got in front of Sakura and shot a jet of water at the burning wheel, hoping to douse its flame.

Another explosion rocked the park as firemen tried to put out the burning flames.

Buizel struggled to keep up with his attack, but was soon overpowered as the wheel of fire got through his attack and rolled right through him.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura cried rushing to his side.

The wheel of fire turned around and burst, revealing a threatening looking Pokemon with firey red eyes.

Sakura winced as the heat of the fire began to overwhelm her. She had to get out of the forest.

Typhlosion let out a howl and shot a stream of fire from its mouth at Sakura.

"Reflect!" Espeon shouted as it dove in front of Sakura, just in time to catch Typhlosion's flamethrower.

Typhlosion growled and became a spinning wheel of flame again and headed straight towards them.

Buizel got up and water surrounded its body as he darted straight towards Typhlosion.

"Buizel stop!" Espeon shouted, but it was too late.

Buizel collided with Typhlosion, neither one backing down.

Unfortunately, Typhlosion proved too powerful for Buizel, yet again and slammed into him.

Buizel toppled over and landed hard on the ground.

"Mist ball!" Sakura commanded, letting loose a misty ball that seemed to douse Typhlosion's flame.

Typhlosion flared up again and sent billowing smoke at Sakura.

Smoke hit Sakura in the face, making her cough violently.

"Sakura- (cough) (cough)!" Espeon choked, taking a lungful of smoke.

Just as Sakura felt as if she was going to black out, a small droplets of water started falling from the sky.

Sakura looked up stunned as rain started pouring, dousing the fire.

Typhlosion looked at the rain drops, bewildered and tried to find shelter, but couldn't since it had burned down the trees around it.

"Now!" Espeon gasped.

"Zen Headbutt!" Sakura shouted as she charged forward towards Typhlosion.

Typhlosion was too distracted by the rain to notice Sakura coming at him until it was too late.

Typhlosion hit the ground hard and the flame on its back was exhausted.

Sakura sent the colorful wind at Typhlosion and was forcefully brought into the staff.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered before letting out several coughs.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as she rushed to Sakura's side.

A red plate appeared before Sakura, but she was too busy coughing to notice it.

Tomoyo picked it up and took a water bottle from her bag and handed it to Sakura.

Eevee's body glowed slightly, though Sakura didn't notice.

"She swallowed too much smoke. We have to take her home now!" Eevee said urgently.

"Only an idiot would have done something so risky."

Eevee looked up to see Paul looking down at Sakura, unimpressed.

"You're not the one who caught the Sealed Pokemon." Eevee said.

"Peh, I'm not the one coughing my guts out." Paul shot back.

Eevee glared at him, but didn't argue any further and turned back towards the choking Sakura.

Up on an overhang of a steep cliff, a girl with blue hair was watching Sakura with concerned eyes.

Her hand was glowing a light blue, but soon faded.

As soon as the glow faded, the rain stopped and the rain clouds revealed a bright blue sky.

"Marina."

Marina turned around to see a man with red hair and a flowing black cape.

"You know you're not suppose to help her." the man said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but... She almost suffocated and she didn't have anything to combat Typhlosion and-"

"Enough! Don't let it happen again."

"Sheesh, Lance, you're way too serious." Marina said.

Lance grunted and walked away.

OOOOOOO

Sakura was in bed as a medical machine pumped oxygen for her to breathe.

"You okay?" Toya asked checking up on Sakura.

Sakura nodded a thanks as Toya looked at her suspiciously.

"What were you doing in that forest anyways?" Toya said.

Sakura was about to answer, but started coughing.

Seeing that now wasn't the right time to bring it up, he just patted her on the head and said, "Never mind. Tell me later."

After Toya left, Buizel came from under the bed and looked up at Sakura with sorrow in his eyes.

"If only I was stronger, I could have put out that flame before it came to this..." Buizel said sadly.

Sakura lifted the mask off her face and said, "It's (cough) not your fault. (cough) It's mine. I went into a burning (cough) forest. I should've (cough) known better."

Buizel shook his head and walked to the corner of the room.

Sakura looked at him in concern as Eevee put a paw on her mask.

"Put it back on. You need the oxygen." Eevee said.

Sakura nodded and put it back on.

Sakura couldn't help notice how strangely Eevee was acting after the battle with Typhlosion.

Eevee had been silent ever since they had gotten home and would always glance out the window.

But Sakura felt it wasn't her place to ask and instead, went to sleep.

The next morning:

"How are you today?" Toya said opening up the door to Sakura's room.

"I feel a lot better now!" Sakura said cheerfully taking off her oxygen mask.

"Good to hear. Today's a sunday, so you can rest, **monster**." Toya smirked.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled as she threw a pillow at the doorway, but Toya quickly closed it.

"Feeling better?" Buizel asked coming out of the stone.

Sakura nodded and Buizel sighed with relief.

"You should rest, after what happened yesterday." Eevee said.

"But what if a another Sealed Pokemon appears?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just hope one doesn't." Eevee said.

Sakura looked at Eevee in surprise. Eevee seemed a lot more serious than he usually is.

Eevee noticed Sakura's expression and quickly shook its head, then smiled.

"Sorry. I guess something's just on my mind, that's all." Eevee said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back and went back under the covers, for a nap.

Eevee's fur started to bristle and quickly looked out the window to see a intimidating figure standing on a lamp post.

Buizel looked over and gasped, then put his paws over his mouth so he wouldn't wake Sakura.

Eevee opened the window and got out onto the roof to face Lucario.

"You have no business here." Eevee said.

Lucario smirked then folded his arms.

"I thought you would want me to go against your little "chosen one". What? Having second thoughts?" Lucario mocked.

Eevee gritted his teeth and Lucario's grin faded when he spotted Buizel.

"Some representative you are. Giving into such a weakling." Lucario said making Buizel bristle with anger.

"Me?! What kind of representative are you, downing someone you don't even know!" Buizel shot back.

Lucario just brushed off his statement and looked back at Eevee.

"Speaking of representatives, the Representative of Wood has been revealed." Lucario said.

"What?! Now?!" Eevee said in disbelief.

Lucario nodded. "That's right. And if you don't hurry, that other accursed human will find it first."

Eevee narrowed its eyes, eyeing Lucario suspiciously.

"Why did you come here just to tell us that?" Eevee asked.

Lucario remained silent and Eevee's eyes widened suddenly.

"You're planning on challenging her afterwards, aren't you?" Eevee said.

Lucario gave a slight grin, then disappeared in a flash of movement without another word.

"Should we tell Sakura?" Buizel said worriedly.

Eevee shook its head and sighed. "No, we shouldn't worry her. She's under enough stress as it is."

"But what about the Wood Representative?" Buizel asked.

Eevee looked at the roof in dismay and came back inside.

"Let her rest for now, but..." Eevee said as he went over to the drawer, where Sakura's charm was.

He lightly tapped it and a flash of light shot out of the charm and took shape.

Once it faded, Swellow was on the desk, looking a bit of surprise that Eevee had called him out.

"Go find out where the Leaf Stone is and come back once you find it." Eevee whispered.

"What about-"

"Let her rest. I'll tell her later." Eevee said as Swellow nodded and flew out the window.

OOOOOOO

Swellow flew through the mid morning skies and felt a slight breeze ruffle his feathers.

Being in the air made Swellow feel as if he was home once more, but knew he could never return there.

He had to be by Sakura and always would be unless...

Swellow shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He wasn't the one to be judging Sakura.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit Swellow by surprise, shocking him in midair.

Swellow looked down and saw something coming towards him fast.

"**You don't belong here**!"

Before Swellow could react, the figure smashed into him, knocking the air out of him and Swellow soon found himself blacking out.

Swellow soon forced his eyes open and found that he was heading straight towards the ground.

Swellow opened up his wings and got back in the air before he hit the ground.

Something sparkled, catching Swellow's eye.

When he turned, he saw the Leaf Stone wedged into a lone tree in the middle of a clearing.

"**Bullet Seed**!"

Swellow looked to the side and saw a creature with a long pointy nose and white fur over its brown body shoot bright yellow seeds out of its mouth.

Swellow quickly saw that it was a good time to go since he had completed his task on finding the place where the Leaf Stone was and flew off before the guardian's attack made contact.

Small explosions erupted where the seeds hit, but Swellow didn't look back.

He had to get back to the house to report what he found.

OOOOOOO

"Ah, I slept great!" Sakura said stretching.

"I'll say you did." Buizel said holding up the clock.

"Hoeee!! It's two o'clock already?!" Sakura cried in disbelief.

Suddenly, Swellow came crashing through the window, out of breathe. (Don't worry, he didn't break it)

"Swellow-san?! What are you doing outside the charm?" Sakura said in surprise.

Swellow panted and looked over to Eevee, who nodded.

"Well... Eevee sent me to find something and I did." Swellow said.

Sakura looked at Eevee in confusion. Why would Eevee send Swellow without her knowing?

"Someone informed me that the Wood Representative was revealed. I didn't want to tell you at that moment because you were exhausted from the battle with Typhlosion." Eevee said.

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. Eevee did that because he was worried about her.

"Thank you." Sakura said patting Eevee on the head, making him smile.

"Uh, yeah, can we focus on the important things right now? I almost got killed looking for the stupid Leaf Stone! So get your butt out of bed and get to it!" Swellow said going back in the charm.

Sakura nodded and quickly got dressed.

She went downstairs to find Toya watching tv.

"So, decided to wake up, eh monster?" Toya said.

Sakura glared at him, but then remembered she had to get somewhere.

"Is it okay for me to take a walk and get some fresh air?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, just be back in time for dinner." Toya said before returning his attention back on the television.

Sakura got her roller skates and bolted out the door, making Toya a little suspicious.

"Why the hurry just to take a walk?" Toya muttered to himself.

"So where is it?" Sakura asked while skating.

"West of Penguin Park in the forest, in a tree in the middle of a clearing."Swellow said.

"Got it!" Sakura said racing away.

OOOOOOO

"Where is that damn stone?" Paul grumbled as he followed the faint signals on his locator.

A sudden movement caught his eye.

He turned to see Sakura rushing through the forest.

"Well, it seems that the idiot is gonna lead me to it." Paul said with an evil grin.

OOOOOOO

Sakura ran until she came to a clearing and spotted the tree that Swellow was talking about.

She spotted the Leaf Stone in the middle of the tree and smiled.

"There it is!" Sakura said coming forward.

"Wait!" Swellow cried before a vicious wind whipped up and nearly blew Sakura over.

"**Go away**!"

Sakura whipped around to see a creature with white fur over its brown body and leaf-like hands.

"**I am Shiftry! One of the Guardians of Wood! If you think you can have the Leaf Stone, think again!**" Shiftry yelled before sending out a wave of wind from its fan-like hands.

Sakura jumped out the way and released Buizel from the stone.

"Why you sending me out?! I'm at a disadvantage here!" Buizel yelled.

"I'm not!"

Sakura whirled around to see Staraptor fly by and collide head-first with Shiftry.

"Thanks for leading me to the stone, loser." Paul smirked.

Sakura looked at him in dismay, when suddenly some sort of vine shot up from the ground and wrapped around Paul's ankles.

"What the hell?!" Paul yelled pulling at the vines.

"**Heh, heh, heh, I did say I was _one _of the Guardians, didn't I?**" Shiftry chuckled.

Suddenly, a plant-like creature emerged from the ground and sent petals hurtling at Sakura and Paul.

"**Aren't you going to fight back? Or are you too dazzled by my beauty?**" Roserade mocked.

Paul grunted in annoyance. "That's it. Staraptor, Aerial Ace, go!"

Staraptor sped towards Roserade, but Shiftry sent a wave of wind at Staraptor, sending it off balance and missed.

"Psychic!" Sakura commanded sending the attack on Shiftry.

Shiftry just grinned and let the attack pass over him like it was nothing.

"What?" Sakura said in shock.

"Don't you know that Psychic attacks don't work on dark types, loser?" Paul said.

"How was she suppose to know that Shiftry was half dark?" Buizel said before he was hit with Roserade's stun spore, stopping him in his tracks.

"Crap!" Buizel yelped.

"Eevee-chan?" Sakura called, but Eevee was no where in sight.

Sakura looked around bewildered, but her thoughts were interrupted by Shiftry using Bullet Seed.

"Staraptor!" Paul yelled as Staraptor came over and ripped the vines with its beak.

"Drapion, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted throwing a pokeball revealing Drapion.

"Drapion, use Cross Poison on Shiftry!" Paul commanded.

Drapion charged at Shiftry and released an X-shaped energy from its claws, knocking Shiftry into the ground.

"Now, I'll..." Paul said holding up a pokeball but stopped when he noticed a light soothing aroma that seemed to heal Shiftry.

"This is going no where..." Sakura said. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. "Shinji-kun!"

"What?!" Paul shouted in annoyance as Shiftry started pounding Drapion with its fan-like hands.

"They're working as a team, maybe that's what we should do!" Sakura said.

"Peh, like that's ever going to happen." Paul muttered, not too fond about the idea on working together with Sakura.

"Please, we can defeat them by battling them seperately! You can battle Shiftry and I'll battle Roserade!" Sakura said.

"Fine... But you better stay outta my way!" Paul said annoyed. "Drapion, Poison Fang!"

Drapion charged at Shiftry, fangs bared as Roserade prepared an attack.

But before Roserade could do anything, Sakura jumped in front of it and commanded, "Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion shot out of the staff and collided with Roserade, knocking it flat onto its back and also burning it slightly.

"**Ow! How rude!**" Roserade yelled.

"Flamethrower!" Sakura commanded with a confident smile on her face.

Typhlosion let loose a powerful stream of fire from its mouth taking Roserade out with one shot.

Roserade fell to the ground in a smoking heap and let out a few coughs.

"**My... What power...**" Roserade mumbled, overwhelmed by the power.

"I did it!" Sakura said jumping up and down in happiness. "Thanks to you, Typhlosion-san!"

Typhlosion gave her a smile and Sakura saw that Buizel was able to move again.

"Man I hate vegitables." Buizel said shaking off the remaining spores on its body.

"Finish it off with another Cross Poison!"

Sakura looked over to see Shiftry get knocked out by Drapion's attack.

Suddenly, Paul sprinted towards the tree.

Sakura realized that he was going after the stone and then, she too sprinted towards the tree.

Sakura quickly caught up with Paul and both reached out towards the stone.

Both Sakura and Paul grabbed the Leaf Stone at the same time and tried to pull it away from each other.

"Let go! This one's mine!" Paul demanded.

"I won't let you make another Pokemon suffer!" Sakura cried.

Paul grunted in annoyance and tried to get a better grip on the stone.

"Aura Sphere!"

A giant blue ball of energy shot out of no where and hit the ground in front of them, sending them both falling backwards.

Paul lost his grip on the stone and Sakura fell back with the stone in her lap.

"What was that?" Sakura said rubbing her head.

Suddenly, the Leaf Stone started to glow and a ball of light came out of it.

Once the light settled, a little turtle with a sprout coming out of its head stood before her.

"Hi!" the little turtle said happily.

"H-hoe?"

"I'm Turtwig, the Representative of Wood, ah-!" Turtwig's introduction was cut off by Paul grabbing him by the sprout.

"You're a representative? You're just a pathetic little turtle!" Paul said.

Turtwig growled and let loose razor sharp leaves from its head, making Paul loose his grip.

"Just shows how much you know about Representatives! No respect, that's what will be your downfall." Turtwig said.

Paul looked at the little turtle angrilly, before walking away in a hissy fit. (that word is funny!)

"Anyways, I can tell that you do have respect for the Pokemon you capture and you make bonds with them. So, I see true potential in you to becoming the next Pokemon Master." Turtwig said, making Sakura blush.

"What's your name?" Turtwig asked.

"Sakura."

"I, Turtwig, the Representative of Wood, accept, Sakura, as the nominee for the next Pokemon Master and grant you the power of Sun Healing." Turtwig said touching Sakura's knee with his nose.

"Now, you will be able to heal a lot faster when in sunlight." Turtwig said.

Sakura smiled and rubbed Turtwig's head. "Thanks."

"Good to see you again, Twiggy!" Buizel said slapping Turtwig on the back of his shell.

"Yeah, great, ow..." Turtwig said.

Sakura giggled as Eevee padded over to her.

"Eevee-chan? Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not allowed to help you during a representative battle. I'm sorry." Eevee said bowing.

"It's okay. Ho-oh has his rules." Sakura said understanding the situation.

"Yeah... But there's another Representative battle that I won't be able to help you with." Eevee said looking away.

"What do you mean, another Representative battle?" Sakura asked.

Eevee remained silent as a sudden breeze caught Sakura by surprise.

"He means, going against the Representative of Metal!"

Sakura looked up to see a figure jump in front of the sun, outlining its form before landing in front of her and glared at her through blazing red eyes.

"W-who are you?" Sakura said as both Buizel and Turtwig tensed.

"I am Lucario, Representative of Metal. And I challenge the so-called nominee for the next Pokemon Master to a showdown." Lucario said through narrowed eyes.

"What?" Sakura said in disbelief with her eyes widened as Lucario just glared down at her.

Could this be the beginning of disaster? I'll answer that now, yes.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Yeah, yeah, it's longer than I expected, but oh well. Sakura's gone through a lot in this chapter, and things are going to get a lot worse with Lucario making his full appearance to Sakura. What's going to happen? Nobody knows, except me! Anyways. hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!


	13. Facing Lucario

Here's the start of disaster, hope Sakura can handle it. Sakura gets knocked down a lot in this chapter and it seems as if she's getting beat up really, really, really, hard. Just remember what Turtwig said in the last chapter and you'll understand how she can keep going after all that Lucario dished out on her. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Facing Lucario**

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said nervously getting up.

"Prepare yourself!" Lucario shouted sending a ball of blue energy at Sakura from its paws.

Sakura jumped out of the way just before it hit.

"That was close..." Sakura said.

"Not as close as this!"

Sakura whirled around to see Lucario directly behind her and the spikes on his arms turned to claws.

Lucario lashed out at Sakura with claws out in front.

Sakura brought her staff out in front of her to block the attack, but was thrown back by the force of the attack into the tree where the Leaf Stone was.

"Sakura!" Eevee cried then glared over at Lucario. "Are you trying to kill her?!"

"Peh, if she really is the nominee for the next Pokemon Master... She won't be." Lucario said with a glint in his eye.

Eevee realized that Lucario was going to unleash all his power on Sakura without holding back and Sakura was not ready to face a high level Representative trained directly by Sir Aaron himself.

"Wait, his attacks... They're more powerful than they should be..." Eevee muttered.

Sakura winced in pain and staggered to get up as Lucario started towards her, with the claws still out.

"Metal Claw!" Lucario yelled, lashing out at Sakura again.

"Petal Dance!" Sakura commanded, sending blossom petals hurtling at Lucario, blinding him.

Lucario growled, then closed his eyes.

Sakura looked at him confused, then her eyes widened in horror as Lucario charged straight through the flowers, seemingly to know where she was.

"Sakura! Lucario can see with his eyes closed, you can't blind him!" Turtwig called.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Lucario yelled sending a ball of energy at Turtwig.

"Gah!" Turtwig said plummeting to the ground, injured.

"Turtwig-san! Hey! Leave my friends out of it!" Sakura yelled.

Lucario grunted and started towards her again, readying another attack.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario yelled throwing the attack at Sakura.

The attack hit the ground in front of her and the impact sent her flying backwards.

"Fly!" Sakura commanded getting onto her staff before she hit the ground.

Sakura flew off towards Penguin Park and Lucario sped off after her.

"Get back here, you coward!" Lucario shouted.

Sakura didn't look back, she had to find a place where she could move around better and keep clear of others.

Luckily, there was no one in the park and Sakura landed on top of King Penguin.

Lucario's Aura Sphere attack came bursting through the forest and hit the ground in front of her, sending dirt flying everywhere.

Sakura let out a few coughs and when she opened her eyes, Lucario was right in front of her.

A glowing, blue bone-like staff appeared before him and hit Sakura on the side and was thrown to the ground.

Sakura clutched the her side in pain and she heard Lucario chuckle.

"Some nominee you are. You can't even stand after one attack." Lucario said standing atop King Penguin.

Sakura clutched her staff and then brought it up before her.

"Razor Wind!" Sakura commanded sending out sharp gusts of wind at Lucario.

Lucario jumped out of the way and sent another Aura Sphere hurtling towards Sakura.

"Mist Ball!" Sakura commanded sending a misty ball of energy at Lucario's attack.

Both attacks collided with one another and created a big explosion.

Lucario was suddenly in front of Sakura once more and Sakura's eyes widened.

"How do you...?"

"One must always be on the lookout for the perfect time to strike." Lucario said before kicking her over.

Sakura felt the wind get knocked out of her as she fell to the ground.

'How can I beat him?' Sakura thought trying to catch her breath.

Not only did Lucario have power, he was smart and fast. Could she compete against something like that?

She suddenly, saw Lucario wince in pain. She didn't hit him did she? Then why did he look like he got hurt?

Lucario saw her expression and a look of anger came over his face.

"Dark Pulse!" Lucario growled as he plunged his fist into the ground, creating a wave of dark energy.

"Barrier!" Sakura commanded as a bright white shied surrounded her, protecting her from the attack.

Lucario narrowed his eyes and shot forward as his spikes on his arms turned to claws once more.

Sakura blocked his attack with her staff as he began lashing out at her.

Seeing that his attacks were being blocked, Lucario got down onto the ground and knocked Sakura off her feet with a swift sweep of the ground.

Sakura fell to the ground, yet again, and Lucario looked down at her in disappointment.

"Pathetic. I overestimated your ability. Guess you can't keep up." Lucario growled as he thrusted his paw forward to finish her off.

"I'm not done yet! Flamethrower!" Sakura yelled as her staff let loose a powerful fire attack, knocking Lucario back.

Lucario hit the ground hard, then flipped back over onto his feet.

"Sleep Powder!" Sakura yelled as Venomoth came out of the staff and sent a blue powder from its wings.

Lucario darted out of the way, but saw that the powder was still heading towards him.

"Metal Claw!" Lucario yelled then started spinning until a small vortex was created, scattering the powder in all directions.

Sakura felt her eyes get heavy and was desperately trying to keep her eyes open as Venomoth's sleep powder was being scattered.

"Flame Wheel..." Sakura said almost falling asleep as Typhlosion shot out of the staff and the heat from its flame, burned the powder, then started heading towards Lucario.

Lucario grinned slightly as he let loose his Aura Sphere, which collided with a spinning Typhlosion, sending him hurtling backwards.

"Typhlosion-san!" Sakura cried as she recalled Typhlosion back into the staff.

Lucario winced in pain again and Sakura was beginning to worry something was wrong with him.

"Stop... Looking at me like that!" Lucario growled throwing an Aura Sphere at her.

Sakura used Grumpig's Bounce to jump out of the way and Lucario winced in pain again.

"Ngh! D-damn..." Lucario grunted, starting to breathe hard.

Sakura looked at Lucario in concern, which made Lucario growl.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Lucario lunged forward and thrusted his arm forward, knocking Sakura into King Penguin.

"I don't want your pity! All you humans may seem caring, but you really can never be trusted!" Lucario yelled with fury in his red eyes.

Sakura struggled to her feet and shook her head.

"You're wrong... Some people are good and all I want to do is make friends with all the Pokemon." Sakura said innocently.

Lucario didn't seem moved.

"You're words mean nothing to me." Lucario growled as a glowing staff appeared in his paw.

OOOOOOO

There was a knock at the door and Toya went to go see who it was.

"Hello! Is Sakura-chan here?" Tomoyo asked at the doorway.

Toya shook his head. "No, she went for a walk a while ago."

Toya looked outside to see the sky was turning reddish orange and the sun was getting closer towards the horizon.

"It's getting late. She should be home soon." Toya said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see her at school tomorrow then." Tomoyo said as Toya closed the door.

Suddenly, Eevee, Buizel, and a Pokemon Tomoyo did not recognize came bursting through the bushes.

"Eevee-chan? Buizel-kun? And I don't know your name." Tomoyo said.

"We'll have introductions later, but right now, Sakura is in trouble!" Eevee cried.

"What?!" Tomoyo cried.

OOOOOOO

Lucario darted forward and swung hard at Sakura.

Sakura blocked his staff with hers, but fell to her knees due to Lucario's strength.

"I refuse to have you as my master! I am my own master!" Lucario yelled hitting Sakura's staff again, making her loose her grip on it.

Sakura braced for impact, but was surprised when nothing happened.

She looked up to see Lucario holding her staff out to her.

"Huh?" Sakura said in surprise.

"I will not attack an unarmed opponent. Now take it." Lucario said, still holding out her staff to her.

Sakura's eyes widened. Lucario may be a ruthless fighter, but he was an honorable one.

Sakura took her staff and Lucario jumped across from her and took a fighting stance.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura whirled around to see Tomoyo as well as Eevee, Buizel, and Turtwig rushing towards her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried.

Tomoyo rushed forward towards Sakura and helped her up.

"Step aside, little girl." Lucario said sternly.

"Sakura-chan, who is that?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"Lucario, the Representative of Metal. Tomoyo-chan, I need you to stay out of the way for this battle. I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura said.

Tomoyo looked at her in concern, then understood and nodded.

Lucario stood with his arms crossed and looked at Sakura with a cold stare. "Are you done?"

Sakura nodded and once Tomoyo was out of the way, Lucario lunged forward, staff out in front, headed towards Sakura.

"Zap Cannon!" Sakura cried sending out a ball of electricity hurtling towards Lucario.

Before Lucario could react, the attack seemed to be attracted to him and sent volts of electricity coursing through Lucario's body.

Lucario took a step forward, but winced in pain as electricity from the attack restricted him of movement.

"Sky attack!" Swellow shot out of the staff and was headed full speed towards Lucario.

Lucario looked up and narrowed his eyes.

'That last attack paralyzed me, so I can't jump out of the way...' Lucario thought.

Swellow slammed right into Lucario, but Lucario stood his ground as Swellow pushed him across the park.

The paralyzing effect faded and Lucario grabbed hold of Swellow's wings and slammed him into the ground.

Sakura quickly returned Swellow into the staff and Lucario threw another aura sphere at Sakura.

"Shadow Ball!" A dark ball of energy collided with Lucario's Aura Sphere, causing the two attacks to create an erupting explosion.

Lucario came down on one knee and let out a grunt of pain.

Eevee looked at him surprised.

Lucario growled, but winced in pain again.

Sakura stepped forward, wanting to help Lucario with whatever was wrong with him, but Lucario threw an aura sphere attack at her that came inches from her face.

"I don't want your help!" Lucario yelled as he threw another aura sphere at her again.

Sakura kept walking forward as Lucario started to get annoyed.

"What is she doing? Doesn't she know what Lucario is capable of?" Buizel said frantically as Sakura continued towards Lucario.

Turtwig stared in silence at Lucario for a moment, then said, "His energy is being drained."

"Huh?" Buizel said.

"Every time he uses an attack, he winces in pain. Haven't you noticed that?" Turtwig said.

Eevee looked over as Lucario threw aura spheres at Sakura, but would miss, much to Eevee's surprise.

"He's faltering." Eevee said in surprise as Lucario started to pant and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Lucario-san..." Sakura said.

Lucario's eyes snapped open.

Before Sakura could get any closer, Lucario threw something at her.

Sakura caught it and looked down to see an purplish orb that was giving off a vibrations.

"Just take it and stay away from me!" Lucario growled as he struggled to his feet.

Lucario took a few breaths then sighed. "Enough. I've been carrying that thing ever since I was awakened and it's been sapping my energy since. So take it, I don't want it."

Lucario started walking away, but Sakura stopped him.

"Wait! I thought you-"

"Next time... But I don't see what's the point though, you don't have what it takes to be a Pokemon Master after all." Lucario growled as he walked away.

"What?! I dare you to say that again!" Buizel shouted running over to Sakura.

Lucario turned around and looked at him with cold eyes. "I will never accept her as the Pokemon Master."

Lucario then turned away and walked away, faltering slightly with each step.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked over at Lucario, who was walking away, his words echoing in her mind.

She suddenly felt a poke at her legs and looked down to see Eevee.

"Don't listen to him, he's just pissed off right now. He'll come around... Sooner or later." Eevee reassured.

Sakura nodded as she felt Lucario's cold gaze sweep over her.

OOOOOOO

"I don't remember much about Lucario, but I do know that he was Sir Aaron's apprentice and was trained directly under him ever since he was in his simpler form, Riolu." Turtwig said taking a sip of tea.

"Then why did he say that all humans can never be trusted?" Sakura asked.

Turtwig and Buizel looked at each other in confusion.

"He said that?" Buizel said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, and he was really mad when he said it too."

Turtwig closed his eyes to ponder it for a moment, but couldn't find an answer.

"Like I said before, I don't remember much about Lucario. So, I really don't know why he feels that way." Turtwig said.

"But why did Lucario say he would never acknowledge Sakura-chan as the next Pokemon Master, when they never finished their battle?" Tomoyo asked.

"The Life Orb, which was the item he was holding was sapping his strength, so he was put in a bad mood. Who knows, he might become a very important ally in the future." Eevee said.

"Let's hope." Sakura said.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Buizel said.

OOOOOOO

The moon hung high in the night sky and its light reflected off small lake.

Lucario sat, doggie style, facing the lake, staring off into the distance.

'Lucario... I'm sorry...'

"Shut up!" Lucario shouted clutching his head.

'I have abandoned that village to die... Just like how I've abandoned you...'

"SHUT UP!!" Lucario cried.

Lucario opened his eyes and glared down at his reflection in the lake.

An image of Sir Aaron flashed in his mind and seemed to project into the lake.

"GRAHHHHH!!" Lucario roared as he slammed his fist into the lake, making the image disappear then put his head in his paws.

"Why won't you leave me alone? You abandoned me and the things you said to me... So why don't you disappear?!" Lucario cried.

An image of a young girl with auborn hair came into his mind, which made his blood boil.

'She's no Pokemon Master... She's only a little girl!' Lucario thought in disgust.

'Lucario-san... All I want to do is make friends with the Pokemon.'

Sakura's words echoed in Lucario's mind.

'She's lying... She's lying!' Lucario shouted in his head.

But something told him that that was truth, though he wouldn't listen to it.

Lucario stood up abruptly and looked up at the moon, his eyes red with fury.

"YOU'RE LYING!!" Lucario shouted up at the moon, his words echoing through the distance.

OOOOOOO

"Hoe? Did you hear something?" Sakura said about to lay down in bed.

"No. Why?" Eevee asked.

"I thought I heard something." Sakura said looking out the window.

"It was probably just the wind." Eevee said laying his head on the bed, before settling down to sleep.

Sakura took one final glance out the window, before settling down to sleep as well.

**To be continued...**

* * *

This one was pretty short, but oh well. I'm taking a trip to Hawaii next week, so I won't be updating all next week, sorry. Anyways, sorry Sakura that I had Lucario beat you up, but at least Turtwig gave you that power before going up against Lucario. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!


	14. The Smell of Victory

Hello peoples! This will probably be my last update until after next week, so be patient until then. This chapter seems to be just a filler, so it's merely random. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter either way!

**Chapter 13: The Smell of Victory**

Everything was dark and foggy, making it impossible to see.

Sakura walked aimlessly through the darkened world, as if her legs were just moving on their own.

'You will never be a Pokemon Master!'

Sakura whirled around, but did not see anyone.

'I will never accept you as my master!'

Lucario's words echoed through the darkness and Sakura felt them sting her like bees.

Sakura gripped her chest in hopelessness and fell to her knees.

'What if Lucario-san was right...? No! I can't think that way! I made a promise to try my best!' Sakura thought as a new voice echoed through the darkness.

'I want to forget! Please, it hurts too much to remember!'

Sakura's eyes snapped open. 'Was that Kohaku-chan's voice?'

Sakura stood up and looked around. To her surprise, a small light was focused on a familiar dark brown haired boy.

Kohaku was on his hands and knees, tears welled up in his eyes.

'I already witnessed my father's death and now my mother is dead because she was protecting me! I want to be stronger... I want to forget!' Kohaku shouted.

Before Sakura could move towards him, she heard her name.

OOOOOOO

"Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see Eevee looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

"Wha?" Sakura said groggily.

"You're going to be late." Eevee said.

Sakura looked at the clock and when she saw what time it was...

"HOEEEEE!!" Sakura cried flinging the sheets off, sending Eevee flying across the room.

Sakura threw on her uniform and raced out the door.

"Wow, that was faster than usual." Buizel said.

"Does this happen a lot?" Turwig asked.

"More than you think." Eevee answered with a chuckle.

OOOOOOO

"Good morning!" Sakura cried as she came into the classroom.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, the teacher isn't here yet." Rika said.

"Pheeeewwww!" Sakura sighed as she slumped against the door in exhaustion.

The door suddenly opened and Sakura quickly got to her feet.

"But just barely." Mr. Terada said with a chuckle.

Sakura let out a nervous laugh and took her seat.

"Why so late today, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I had a dream about what Lucario-san said to me." Sakura said sadly looking at her desk in front of her.

Tomoyo was about to say something, but Sakura continued.

"But the weirdest thing was that I saw Kohaku-chan in my dream."

"Who's Kohaku?" Tomoyo asked in interest.

"Alright, settle down class." Mr. Terada said starting the lesson.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura whispered.

OOOOOOO

Recess:

"Kohaku-chan was this little boy I met when I was sent to the World of Slumber by Mismagius-san. He was the one who helped me get back." Sakura explained.

"Oh my. Describe him to me." Tomoyo said.

"Well, he had dark, brown hair and wore Chinese clothing. He also had these bright amber eyes. Kohaku-chan was also a lot more mature than regular little boys and was really nice too." Sakura said with a smile.

"Ah, it seems as if you really like him, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"HOEEEEE!! No, no! I only met him briefly and I like Yukito-san! And he looked to be only seven years old!" Sakura said blushing and frantically waving her hands out in front of her.

"Oho ho ho ho!" Tomoyo laughed, clearly amused by Sakura's reaction.

"Anyways, it's not like I can see him," Sakura paused. "He's stuck in the World of Slumber after all."

"How sad." Tomoyo said.

"But for some reason, he was in my dream, yelling out to someone that he wants to forget something. And I haven't seen him for months. What could it mean?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo shook her head, not knowing the answer.

"Hey, it's my turn to cook today and I need to go to the store. Would you like to come with me?" Sakura asked.

"I wish I could, but I have chore practice after school. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said.

Sakura waved her hands in front of her. "No, it's okay, maybe next time."

The bell rang, indicating class would start soon.

OOOOOOO

After Sakura had bought all she needed for dinner, she started skating her way home.

"So I bought the soba and the sauce..." Sakura started, when a flyer caught her eye.

"Ooh, a festival at the Tsukmine shrine! I know! I'll invite Tomoyo-chan since she couldn't come with me shopping." Sakura said as she started skating towards home.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around.

'I think I'll stop by Yukito-san's house, maybe I can see him!' Sakura thought with hearts above her head.

When she arrived at Yukito's house, she became disappointed when it seemed as if no one was home.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked around confused, not sure where the voice was coming from.

"Up here!"

Sakura looked up on the roof to see Yukito waving a hammer.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura cried happily.

"I just finished some roof work. Would you like to stop in for some tea?" Yukito offered.

"Sure!" Sakura said blushing. 'I was so right to stop by!'

0

"Thank you!" Sakura said as Yukito poured her a cup.

"Did you just finish shopping?" Yukito asked.

Sakura nodded. "Would you like to have dinner with us? I'm cooking tonight! It's okononmi-yaki and I have soba too!"

"You sure it's okay?" Yukito said as Sakura nodded quickly.

"Then, thank you." Yukito said with a smile making Sakura blush with happiness. -.-

0

As Yukito and Sakura walked towards her house, a familiar dog figure sat in a tree, watching them.

Lucario narrowed his eyes at Yukito, reading his aura signals.

'There's something not right about him...' Lucario thought as he jumped down, right in front of Sakura and Yukito.

"Lucario-sa-?!" Sakura quickly covered her mouth and looked over at Yukito.

Yukito stared blankly at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Wow, that's a really cool dog costume!" Yukito said putting a hand on Lucario's head.

"Huh?" Lucario said in confusion as Sakura fell down anime-style.

"Is this one of your friends, Sakura-chan?" Yukito said rubbing his head like a dog's.

Before Sakura could answer, Lucario let out a small growl and gently pushed Yukito's hand to the side.

"No." Lucario answered before walking away.

Sakura stared after Lucario as he disappeared behind a corner.

"That costume was really life-like." Yukito said as Sakura laughed nervously.

OOOOOOO

"By the way, did you know there's a festival tonight?" Yukito said helping out Sakura and Toya with dinner.

"Yeah, I saw the flyer earlier. I thought I'd invite Tomoyo-chan to go with me." Sakura said stirring up the sauce.

Toya looked over his shoulder at her. "Just the two of you?"

"Sure." Sakura said.

Toya looked out the window. "I'll go too."

"Why?"

" 'Cuz I feel like it." Toya said chopping the lettuce as Sakura looked at him confused.

"Can I go too?" Yukito asked.

"Of course! Oh, I'd better call and ask Tomoyo-chan if she can go!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she ran to go use the phone.

Once Sakura was out of the kitchen, Yukito looked over at Toya and said, "You're worried because she'll be out late in a crowded area, aren't you? What a nice big brother."

"Shut up." Toya grunted in annoyance as Sakura came back into the kitchen.

"Tomoyo-chan said it was okay! We can go as a foursome!" Sakura said.

OOOOOOO

"Oh that's just great, a festival, a festival we're not invited to!" Buizel complained.

"You would just draw attention to yourselves. Anyways, here's some modern yaki that you like." Sakura said placing a plate of food in front of Buizel, Eevee, and Turtwig.

Buizel glanced at it, then hearts formed in his eyes.

"I forgive you!" Buizel said diving into his food, making Sakura laugh.

"Have fun at the festival." Eevee called as Sakura started out the door.

"Thanks!" Sakura called back.

"Ahhh, it's been so long since I've had good food like this!" Turtwig said in satisfactory as Eevee smiled.

OOOOOOO

Lights were hung above the festival, providing a happy and warm atmosphere.

Sakura skipped through the entrance and twirled in excitement as Toya, Yukito, and Tomoyo followed.

"I brought my camcoder, so you _have _to let me film you! I haven't had the chance to tape you at all lately!" Tomoyo said.

"O-okay..." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

Sakura went over to one of the little activities being held.

She spied a red balloon and tried to hook it, but at the last moment, the hook fell off, letting the balloon fall back into the water.

"Aaaahh..." Sakura sobbed as the red balloon was picked up by someone else, first try.

"Here." Yukito said passing the red water balloon to Sakura.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said blushing.

Multiple of gun shots erupted at the shooting gallery and applause soon followed. "Wow! He's good!"

Sakura looked over to see a familiar white-haired boy with a pile of prizes next to him.

"Yuki-kun?!" Sakura said in surprise as Brendan looked over his shoulder.

"Oh hi." Brendan said as Sakura came over to him.

"Wow! Did you win all these yourself?" Sakura said looking at how high the pile of prizes stacked up to.

Brendan nodded.

"That's incredible!" Yukito said in amazement.

When Brendan looked over at him, Sakura noticed his eyes widen slightly, then quickly shaking his head.

"Here." Brendan said handing Yukito a box of chocolate from his pile of prizes.

"For me?" Yukito said in surprise as Brendan nodded.

"Thank you." Yukito said with a smile as Brendan gave a slight bow.

Sakura looked over at Brendan and noticed a suspicious looking grin on his face.

A sudden sweet smelling aroma floated through the air, making Sakura forget about her suspicion on Brendan.

"What's that smell?" Sakura said.

"Smell's nice." Tomoyo said.

A jolt pulsed through Sakura's body and looked around frantically.

'A Sealed Pokemon? Why now?!' Sakura thought.

Suddenly, there was a sudden crash and screams soon followed.

Sakura ran towards the sound of crashing with Tomoyo trailing after her.

"Hold on you two! It's dangerous back there!" Toya called, but Sakura was already gone.

Sakura emerged into a clearing by the lake and gasped at the sight of two figures clashing with one another, hovering over the lake.

"Bronzong! You're defeat is imminent!" a human-like creature with a green gladiator helmet and long blades extending from its elbows shouted as it charged at a blue bell-like creature across from it.

"**The only defeat that is imminent, is yours, Gallade**!" Bronzong shouted as it started spinning into a ball and rocketed towards Gallade.

Another crash sounded as the two collided with one another.

"We have to stop them! They might damage the shrine!" Sakura cried as the dust kicked up.

The sweet aroma became stronger, seemingly making Gallade and Bronzong attack each other harder.

"Fly!" Sakura commanded as she flew towards the two Pokemon.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Tomoyo called.

OOOOOOO

"You cheated!" Buizel shouted.

"I did not. You're just being a sore loser." Eevee said taking Buizel's last checker piece off the game board.

Turtwig was taking a small nap by the window, when suddenly, a familiar scent drifted into Turtwig's nostrils.

Turtwig's eyes snapped open and started sniffing. "Do you smell that?"

"All I smell is a sore loser!" Eevee said as Buizel was making faces at him.

"Not that! It's smells familiar and sweet... Wait... It's Chikorita!" Turtwig said.

"Oh, you mean Chikorita, your old-" Buizel was cut off by Turtwig giving him a death glare.

"We better hurry!" Turtwig said opening up the window and jumping through.

"Follow MEEEE!!" Turtwig yelped since it jumped too far and plummeted towards the ground below.

"Turtwig! Are you okay?!" Eevee called.

"Yeah... Just got... a little... excited... that's all..." Turtwig said with its face planted in the ground.

OOOOOOO

"Zen Headbutt!" Sakura commanded as the head of her staff collided with both Bronzong and Gallade, sending them hurtling into the water below.

Bronzong broke through the surface first and turned its bottom side at Sakura as a ball of light formed, then shot out as a beam of light.

"HOEEE!!" Sakura cried and quickly flew out of the way of the attack.

"Night Slash!" Sakura commanded sending out a wave of dark energy at Bronzong.

Bronzong was hit head-on and was sent back into the water.

Sakura dove into the water after it.

Once she entered the lake, she spotted Gallade attacking a weakened Bronzong.

Sakura darted towards Gallade and sent Latias' Mist Ball at it, creating a mist on contact.

Bronzong went back to the surface and Sakura followed.

Once both broke through the surface, Sakura got off of her staff, landing back in the water, bobbing at the surface and pointed her staff at Bronzong.

"Zap Cannon!" Sakura commanded as a ball of electricity shot out of her staff at Bronzong.

Bronzong's body was enveloped in electricity and was delt with double the damage due to it being soaked.

"**Warning! Warning! Can't move! Can't move!**" Bronzong cried as it crashed back into the water, knocked out.

A colorful wind came out of Sakura's staff and pulled it into the staff.

"Alright-(glub!)" Sakura said as she slightly sank into the water.

A clear orb appeared before her and Sakura grabbed it.

"That was my opponent!"

Gallade shot out of the water with a giant splash, making Sakura loose her grip on the orb.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as Gallade crashed back into the water, creating a wave that splashed over Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, still filming.

OOOOOOO

In the bushes not too far from the battle, a little creature with a leaf on its head sat grinning at the scene.

"Heh, looks like my sweet scent did the trick to creating chaos! Once wild Pokemon smell my sweet aroma, they get all riled up and can't help but start fights!" Chikorita chuckled.

Suddenly, Turtwig burst through the bushes, startling Chikorita.

"Chikorita!" Turtwig called.

Chikorita glared at him and gritted her teeth. "Not you..."

Turtwig didn't budge and stepped forward.

Chikorita backed up as Buizel and Eevee came in as well.

"Chikortia..." Turtwig said coming forward.

"Stay away from me! You never knew how much I cared about you, but when I told you, you just brushed it off like it was nothing!" Chikorita shouted as tears started to form in her eyes.

Turtwig looked away as Eevee stepped forward.

"Chikorita, stop. Think what you're doing. Is it going to help anything?" Eevee said with a serious tone.

A lightning bolt shot through the forest and a scream echoed.

"Sakura!" Eevee gasped as he sped off towards the lake.

Buizel took off after Eevee and Turtwig started to follow as well.

He paused and looked back at Chikorita, who was looking down at the ground as tears stung its eyes.

Turtwig sighed and followed after Buizel.

OOOOOOO

Sakura lay unconscious on the water's surface alongside Gallade.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Please, wake up!" Tomoyo desperately called out.

She tried reaching out to Sakura, but couldn't reach.

Electabuzz stepped out of the brush and growled, making Tomoyo jump as Paul appeared behind Electabuzz.

"Shinji-kun?! How could you do this to Sakura-chan?!" Tomoyo cried.

Paul shrugged. "Her own fault for being in the way."

Paul got out a pokeball and threw it at Gallade.

Before the ball reached Gallade, Eevee shot out of the bush and kicked back the pokeball at Paul, which hit him straight in the forehead. (Ha, ha!)

"Why you- Electabuzz, shoot him down!" Paul commanded enraged.

Electabuzz's body pulsed with electricity and released volts of electricity at Eevee.

"Eevee-chan, look out!" Tomoyo cried.

Eevee created multiple copies of itself, causing Electabuzz to be confused.

"Don't just stand there, hit all of them!" Paul shouted.

As Eevee distracted Paul and Electabuzz, Sakura regained consciousness and groaned slightly.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry, get the Pokemon while Eevee's distracting Shinji-kun!" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura's mind cleared and looked to the side, where an unconsciousness Gallade lay floating on the water's surface.

Gallade was quickly brought into the staff and a weird item appeared before her, that's when she remembered the item that sank to the bottom of the lake.

Sakura dove back into the water to search for the item she dropped.

Paul heard a splash and looked over to see Gallade gone.

"What?! Where did that loser go?!" Paul demanded as he started towards the lake.

Buizel shot out of the bushes and tackled Paul to the ground.

"Not so fast!" Buizel shouted.

Paul grunted in annoyance and sent out Drapion and Staraptor.

"Get this annoying water rat off me!" Paul shouted.

Drapion reached down and pulled Buizel off of him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Buizel shouted struggling against Drapion's grip.

Turtwig ran out of the bushes and tackled Staraptor out of the air.

Seeing how all the Pokemon were busy, Paul saw his opportunity and ran towards the lake.

"Stop him!" Eevee shouted as Electabuzz socked him in the face.

Paul was at the shoreline and was about to jump in, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

He looked down to see his feet frozen in a block of ice.

"What the hell?!" Paul shouted struggling to get free.

Behind a tree, Brendan stood watching from the side, his hand glowing a light blue.

"Even if I don't see potential in the nominee, I will not allow The Skull's descendant to take possession of the items." Brendan said as he got up and walked away.

OOOOOOO

Sakura looked hard for the orb, but only saw rocks at the bottom of the lake.

A sudden sparkle caught her eye and she turned her head to see the item from Bronzong.

She picked it up and swam back up the surface.

Sakura gasped when she broke through the water's surface and looked over to see Tomoyo looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded and flinched when she saw Paul behind her.

"Where'd this accursed ice come from?! Did you do this?!" Paul demanded.

Sakura shook her head as Paul finally broke through the ice and nearly fell over.

Paul saw that Sakura had gained both items and gritted his teeth.

He looked over at his Pokemon battling and whistled.

"Enough! Let's go." Paul said returning them to their pokeballs before walking away.

Tomoyo helped Sakura out of the lake and Sakura looked down at her soaked clothes.

"How am I going to explain this to Oniichan?" Sakura said nervously.

"I'm more worried about you, Sakura-chan. Are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded, when suddenly the bushes started moving.

"Who's there?!" Sakura demanded as Chikorita slowly came out of the brush.

"I'm sorry... I ruined the festival for you... But, I was so mad I had to..." Chikorita said as Sakura came over and patted her on the head.

"Everything turned out all right, it's all right." Sakura said.

Chikorita nodded, then looked over at Turtwig, who was looking at her through sad eyes.

Chikorita looked away and walked over to Sakura as its body started to glow.

It then transported itself into the staff, much to Sakura's surprise.

"Sakura!" Toya called out as he ran towards the lake.

Eevee, Turtwig, and Buizel ran into the bushes as Toya and Yukito came into the clearing.

"What happened?! And why are you soaking wet?!" Toya demanded.

"I, uh, got too close to the lake and I, uh, fell in..." Sakura stammered.

Toya sighed and looked at her suspiciously. "Well, you are a klutz..."

"We should head back, don't you think?" Yukito asked as they all nodded.

As Sakura walked back towards the shrine, she felt a familiar presence.

She looked up a tree and let out a soft gasp when she spotted Lucario, looking down at her with his heated gaze.

Sakura realized he had been watching this whole time and looked away, hoping she had impressed him a little.

Lucario watched them as they exited the forest and sighed.

"Why do I even bother to watch? I've already said that I won't accept her no matter what..." Lucario said to himself.

He looked up at the cresent moon and felt a soft breeze ruffle his fur, seemingly to calm his nerves.

OOOOOOO

"Well, I got three items in one day!" Sakura said holding up a green plate, a clear orb, and a weird object.

"Good job! The Meadow plate, the Soul dew, and the Berserk gene. You must be exhausted." Eevee said as Sakura nodded.

Turtwig sat staring out the window and Sakura wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong with Turtwig-san?" Sakura asked.

"It's complicated... You don't need to worry about it." Buizel said. "Now get some rest."

Sakura turned off the light and tucked herself in bed, anxiously awaiting what the next few days had in store for her.

'But, I know, I'll be alright...' Sakura told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Not the best chapter in the world, but I needed something... Anyways, this one is totally random and Sakura has gone through heck in these recent chapters, hopefully I'll find better ways to get her to not go through so much. I've been dying to put Syaoran in, so I did... Hope you enjoyed the drama! Please Review! See you after next week! Aloha!


	15. Heated Dispute

Hello! I'm back! Here's he next chapter! And thank you for waiting!

**Chapter 14: Heated Dispute**

A tree suddenly collapsed, nearly falling on top of Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Umbreon called as Sakura nodded sheepishly.

A firey ape-like creature jumped over to Umbreon and punched him into a tree.

"Umbreon-chan!" Sakura cried as she got up.

Infernape suddenly, exploded into flames, sending Sakura back from the force.

"Staraptor, use Whirlwind to get the flames away from Infernape's body!" Paul commanded.

Staraptor sent gusts of wind, that put out Infernape's flames around him, shocking it.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder and Drapion, use Cross Poison!"

Electabuzz sent a blast of electricity from its body onto Infernape, sending it howling in pain.

Drapion then went in and sent a slash of purple energy at Infernape.

Infernape collapsed onto the ground and Paul threw a pokeball at it, capturing it.

Sakura looked on in disappointment as an orb that seemed to glow like fire appeared before Paul.

Some of the nearby trees were starting to catch fire, but was quickly put out by Buizel dousing it with his Water Gun.

"Couldn't handle it, huh?" Paul sneered looking down at Sakura.

"Um..." Sakura said getting up as Buizel and Umbreon came over.

"You really are pathetic, seeing how you captured several Pokemon already and you couldn't use any of them to defeat Infernape. That's really sad." Paul said walking away.

"What was that?!" Buizel shouted, but was ignored.

Tomoyo came over and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Tough luck, Sakura-chan."

"Y-yeah..." Sakura said giving a weak smile and slowly walked away. "I guess I can't help it..."

"Looks like the inner turmoil can't be hidden." Umbreon said.

"AAHHHHH!!" Sakura cried as she tripped and fell over as Umbreon and Tomoyo just sweatdropped.

In a nearby tree, Lucario just shook his head, clearly not impressed, before disappearing in a flash of movement.

OOOOOOO

Back in Sakura's room, Sakura sat in the middle of her room, thinking about what Paul said.

"I couldn't do much at all tonight... Hey, Buizel-kun!" Sakura said looked over at her desk, where Buizel was sitting.

Buizel didn't answer and seemed deep in thought.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura calls coming over to Buizel, who still wasn't answering.

Sakura leans over to his ear and shouts, "BUIZEL-KUN!!"

Buizel's eyes widen in surprise and rocks back and forth from the ringing in his ears.

A frustrated look came over Buizel's face and he suddenly started pounding his fist on the table.

"What's with all the yelling?! Here I am, trying to figure out a way to win against that brat! That brat's gotten too many of the Sealed Pokemon!" Buizel shouted.

Sakura put her hands up and said, "Oh, that's what you were doing? I'm sorry."

Buizel let out an exasperated sigh as Eevee looked up woozily.

"So, what was your idea?" Sakura asked.

Buizel looked at her with a blank expression. "Idea?"

Buizel pondered this for a moment, then said, "I forgot."

"Ohhh! I asked you expecting an answer!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey! I had really thought of something, but your moronic voice made me forget!" Buizel yelled back.

Eevee was fully awake now and nervously looked over at Sakura.

"I didn't sound moronic!" Sakura shouted as Buizel let out a growl.

"Yes, you **DID **sound moronic!"

Sakura and Buizel glared at one another, then turned away from one another, folding their arms.

"Um..." Eevee said, not knowing what to do as Sakura walked over to the light switch and turned off the light, before getting in bed.

"Good night!" Sakura said roughly.

Eevee looked at Sakura in concern, then put his head down and went to sleep, while Buizel went to the closet and shut the door.

"And I really did have a great idea! Sakura is such a moron!" Buizel grumbled.

OOOOOOO

The next morning, Sakura opened the window, letting in some fresh air and stretched.

"I feel better after a good night sleep. Hey, Buizel-kun, come on out, I'm not mad anymore." Sakura said, but saw him no where in sight.

"Hoe? Buizel-kun?" Sakura said looking around.

"Hmph!"

Sakura whirled around to see Buizel stomping out of the closet.

Sakura looked over him and gasped when she saw the inside of her closet was in total chaos, with scratch marks on the walls and Sakura's clothes strewn all over the closet floor.

"W-what happened in here?!" Sakura cried.

"I did some refurnishings in there, to let my anger out. I also decided to make myself a little bed in there. Much nicer than the Water stone... He-hey!" Buizel said as Sakura started pulling her clothes out and folding them nicely.

"I never said you can use my clothes as a bed!" Sakura said pulling apart Buizel's bed made out of her clothes.

"I spent all night making that! You beast!" Buizel yelled as Eevee's eyes snapped open.

"What was that?" Sakura said as Eevee began feeling uneasy.

"If not a beast... A monster!" Buizel shouted.

Sakura fully faced him and said, "What did you say?!"

Buizel took a deep breath. "You're a monster! Monster Sakura! MONSTER!!"

0

Fujitaka was about to put a cup down onto the table, when suddenly the house started rumbling.

Sakura stomped down the stairs with a very angry expression.

"Looks like you're a bigger monster than usual... GEH!!" Toya flinched, slightly scared by Sakura's angered expression.

Sakura glares at him then walks out the door without breakfast.

"Monster..." Toya muttered out of earshot of Sakura.

OOOOOOO

"Buizel, calm down!" Eevee said as Buizel took out a book and started ripping out the pages with his teeth.

"Damn, I'm mad!" Buizel yelled.

"I can see that." Turtwig said as Buizel got out a pen and wrote "Sakura is a moron" on the desk.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid monster!" Buizel said as he jumped out of the window.

Eevee and Turtwig rushed to the window and watched at Buizel opened up the mailbox and found a package.

"Buizel, don't!" Eevee called, but Buizel ripped open the package and then threw it on the ground, before running away into the brush across the street.

"Wow, he really **_is _**mad." Turtwig said.

"For a Water Representative, he sure has a fiery temper." Eevee said.

OOOOOOO

"I see. So that's why you're so upset." Tomoyo said as Sakura looked at the ground.

"He even called me a monster! Monster Sakura!" Sakura cried.

Tomoyo chuckled slightly at Sakura's expression. "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

"He left scratch marks on the walls!" Sakura said as Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Oh dear..."

OOOOOOO

Buizel trudged through the park, still steaming mad.

"That Sakura, such a moron!" Buizel grumbled as he came into cherry blossom forest.

"The last place I wanted to be..." Buizel growled.

"Someone's in a good mood."

Buizel looked around in surprise, then looked up to see Lucario sitting on a branch with his paws behind his head.

"Shut up! I'm definitely not in the mood for your comments right now!" Buizel shouted.

Lucario sighed and watched the wind carry the cherry blossoms up into the sky.

"Hmph! Stupid Sakura, making today such a bad one! For all I care, she can fall down a well." Buizel grumbled.

Lucario glanced down at the angry little weasel and threw a small rock at his head.

"What was that for?!" Buizel yelled.

"It was just a little pebble, besides, you're being too loud." Lucario said closing his eyes.

Buizel rubbed his head then picked up another rock and threw it at Lucario.

To his surprise, Lucario caught it with his paw without opening his eyes.

"If you learn to control your emotions, you can hear everything around you." Lucario said.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?!"

Lucario jumped down and started walking away. "Figure it out yourself."

Buizel let out a low growl, but decided that getting into a fight with Lucario would only make him even more upset.

He let out a sigh, trying to calm down and sat down under a cherry blossom, thinking about what Lucario meant.

OOOOOOO

"Where is Buizel-kun? He's been gone all day." Sakura said worriedly as she looked out the window.

Eevee and Turtwig exchanged worried glances as Sakura continued looking out the window.

"I thought you'd be mad by all the things Buizel did." Eevee said.

"I am mad, but I'm more worried about where Buizel-kun is." Sakura said.

Suddenly, a howl rose from the distance, shaking the window glass.

Car alarms went off and dogs started barking, creating a noisy chaos.

"W-what was that?!" Sakura said uncovering her ears.

"Someone's trying to get your attention." Turtwig said bringing himself up to the window.

"Is it a Sealed Pokemon?"

Eevee shook his head. "If it was, you would have sensed it. It must be a Guardian."

"That means..." Sakura started.

"Another Representative is up for grabs." Turtwig finished as he jumped out of the window. "Come on hurry!"

"Hoe?" Sakura said looking down at Turtwig.

"That howl is going to attract attention of you-know-who real fast, so I suggest you hurry and find where that howl came from." Eevee said.

Sakura nodded and slipped out the window and jumped down over by Turtwig.

"Wait, what about Buizel-kun?" Sakura said gazing up at Eevee.

"No time to look for him now, he'll show up eventually. Now let's go!" Turtwig said racing off as Sakura followed.

OOOOOOO

The howl echoed through the forest, making the cherry blossoms drop more petals onto Buizel.

"What in the world was that?" Buizel said looking around.

"This way!"

Buizel looked over to the side to see Turtwig and Sakura rush off deeper into the forest.

Buizel watched in interest for a little, but then turned away and folded his arms. "Hmph!"

OOOOOOO

Sakura ran through the forest of cherry blossoms, not knowing what she'd find at the end.

She gripped her staff tightly as Turtwig ran beside her through the maze of cherry blossoms.

A strong jolt went rippling through her body and quickly made a sharp turn to the right.

"I can feel the presence of aura emanating from the Guardian now." Sakura said as she continued running.

Turtwig looked up at her in amazement. 'Her powers are growing, though she doesn't realize it.'

The air suddenly became humid as Sakura came into a clearing.

To her amazement, in the middle of the clearing, there was an assortment of red rocks, that seemed to be emanating heat.

In the center of the assortment of rocks, a bright yellow stone with a fire pattern in the middle was seen wedged between the rocks.

Another howl rose, making Sakura cover her ears.

A giant orange dog-like creature emerged out into the opening and gave a threatening snarl at Sakura.

"**Looks like you found the place where the Fire Stone was located without any problems, I'm impressed. But you have to defeat me it you wish to obtain the stone.**" Arcanine said.

"And the one who's going to defeat you, is me!"

Sakura whirled around to see Paul holding up a pokeball.

"Go, Infernape! Use Close Combat!" Paul commanded throwing the pokeball over by Arcanine.

The pokeball opened, but the Pokemon that came out wasn't Infernape.

Instead, a small little monkey with a small flame as a tail appeared.

"That's not Infernape." Sakura said in surprise.

"It's Chimchar, the pre-evolved form of Infernape." Turtwig said, also surprised.

Paul did not look impressed, he was furious.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Paul shouted, making Chimchar whimper.

"**Any Pokemon is strong, no matter which form they are in.**" Arcanine said.

"We'll see... Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Paul commanded.

A stream of fire erupted from Chimchar's mouth, encircling Arcanine.

Though Arcanine was surrounded by fire, it didn't seem to mind.

'Now's my chance.' Sakura thought bringing her staff out in front of her.

"Razor Wind!" Sakura commanded as blades of wind shot out of the staff, extinguishing the flames surrounding Arcanine and sending Arcanine hurtling backwards.

Arcanine dug in its paws, stopping it from going any farther.

Soon, a blast of fire erupted from Arcanine's mouth, sending Chimchar crashing into the ground.

"Light Screen!" Sakura called out, making a yellowish shield surround Turtwig and her, protecting them from the flames.

"We need water to douse his flames!" Turtwig said.

"But the only water Pokemon there is, is Buizel-kun and I have no idea where he is." Sakura said looking at the ground.

OOOOOOO

"Buizel-kun!"

Buizel perked up hearing Sakura's call, but stayed where he was, not knowing if he should help or not.

"I said and did things that I really shouldn't have done... Do I deserve to go back?" Buizel said to himself.

"Buizel..."

Buizel's eyes widened. "Sir Aaron?"

(Flashback)

Buizel was taking out his anger on a sac dummy by clawing and biting it.

"Buizel, what's the matter?" Sir Aaron said coming into the yard.

"NOTHING!!" Buizel yelled.

Sir Aaron came over and picked up the sac dummy that was nearly ripped to shreds.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Sir Aaron chuckled, making Buizel growl in annoyance.

"As a Representative trainee, you have to learn to take control of your anger and to harness that energy into protecting the one's you care about. And by controlling your emotions, you can hear what others have to say." Sir Aaron said patting Buizel on the head.

(End of Flashback)

'Is that what Lucario meant? But why would he want to help me?' Buizel thought in frustration.

"Buizel-kun! Please! I need your help!" Sakura called out.

At that, Buizel made up his mind.

"Hang on, kiddo!" Buizel called out, racing away in the direction of where Sakura's voice was coming from.

OOOOOOO

Arcanine let loose a blue fire from its body, sending everyone crashing to the ground.

Paul struggled to his feet and groaned in annoyance at Chimchar lying on the ground, completely worn out.

"Just shows how strong you are!" Paul said as he returned Chimchar back into the pokeball.

Arcanine rushed at Paul using Take Down, hitting him full force and sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

Sakura found her footing and stood up, panting heavily.

"**Is that it? Is that all you are capable of?**" Arcanine said.

"Aqua Jet!"

Buizel shot out of the brush, his body surrounded by a stream of water and hit Arcanine head-on.

Arcanine fell backwards, but landed back on its feet.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura said in relief.

Buizel nodded and smiled, as Sakura smiled back in return, all disputes forgotten for the moment.

"Rain Dance!" Sakura commanded as Alakazam appeared out of the staff and sent a ball of energy into the sky, creating rain clouds.

Soon, rain started pouring onto the clearing, making Arcanine whimper slightly from the moisture.

"Sky Attack!" Sakura yelled, calling out Swellow.

Knowing what Sakura was thinking, Buizel jumped on Swellow's back and used Aqua Jet, making the water from the attack surround both him and Swellow, creating a super powerful and fast Aqua Jet attack.

Before Arcanine could react, the powered up Aqua Jet collided with him, creating a cloud of fog.

Arcanine struggled to its feet, but was surprised to find Sakura right in front of him.

"Dizzy Punch!" Sakura called out as she let loose a powerful punch, sending Arcanine flying upwards then crashing into the tower of red rocks.

The Fire Stone flew out from the impact and was headed straight for the ground.

Sakura dove forward and caught the stone, right before it hit the ground.

"Pheeewwww..." Sakura sighed in relief.

Sakura looked over at Paul, who was gripping his chest in pain as he got up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"No. And for several reasons too! One: I'm left with a stupid Chimchar, two: I was tackled into the tree, and three: you got the Fire Stone. So, leave me alone!" Paul shouted before walking away.

Sakura then turned to Buizel and smiled.

"Thanks for coming back, Buizel-kun." Sakura said.

"Nah, I had to come back. And I'm sorry I said all those things to you." Buizel said.

Sakura then gave him a hug, then started giving him a noogie.

"AWW! You're being so awsone right now, Buizel-kun!" Sakura gushed.

"What are you talking about?! I'm **_always _**awesome!" Buizel said struggling against Sakura's grip.

The Fire Stone started glowing and an orange red fox appeared before Sakura.

"I am Vulpix, Representative of Fire. And you must be Sakura Kinomoto-san, the nominee to becoming the next Pokemon Master." Vulpix announced.

"Y-yes, b-but how did you know?" Sakura said in astonishment.

Vulpix just smiled. "Just a feeling."

"Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion.

"There you go sounding all moronic again." Buizel said.

Sakura glared at him and Buizel quickly waved his paws in front of him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Sheesh, can't take a joke?" Buizel said sweatdropping.

"Just stop while you're ahead." Turtwig whispered.

"Anyways, I, Vulpix, the Representative of Fire, accept Sakura, as the nominee for the next Pokemon Master and grant you the power of Burn Immunity." Vulpix announced putting a paw to Sakura's knee.

"Sakura, the sun is starting to set, shouldn't you be getting home?" Turtwig asked.

"Hoeee!! Oniichan is going to kill me if he finds out that I'm not there!" Sakura cried as she started running home.

As Sakura rushed something slid underneath her and picked her up.

"W-what's going on?!" Sakura said.

"It'll be a lot faster if you just hang on!"

Sakura looked to see a long slender creamy yellow fox with nine flowing tails.

"Don't look so surprised, this is my true form, Ninetails."

"Whoa, but, how come you can go into your true form before Buizel-kun and Turtwig-san?" Sakura asked.

"You collected the necessary items that I needed to turn back into my true form, but you haven't gotten the items they need yet." Ninetails answered.

When Sakura made it back to the house, she put the Fire stone along side the Leaf and Water stones in her drawer.

"Hey, Buizel-kun." Sakura said.

"What?"

"While you were gone, I made you this." Sakura said taking out a big pillow with the water symbol on it.

"For me?" Buizel said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you wanted a bed, so here it is. I did have Tomoyo-chan help me, though."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Buizel said teary eyed.

"Who knew Buizel was such a softy." Eevee teased.

Buizel jumped up into Sakura's arms and both laughed with the dispute resolved.

"Nice to see harmony in the room once again." Eevee said as he looked out the window up at the full moon.

"At least for now..." Eevee muttered.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**How'd you think, a good happy ending? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter after a week's absence. Please Review!


	16. Beginning of the Arts Festival

Hello peoples! This chapter might be familiar to you, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of these Pokemon or CCS characters... **_and _**the extra character that is put in just for the play!

**Chapter 15: Beginning of the Arts Festival**

Sakura found herself at Tokyo Tower once more and the full moon was shining ever so brightly.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight..." Sakura said gazing at the moon above Tokyo Tower.

A sudden movement caught her eye and when she looked over, a giant silver dragon-looking bird appeared before the tower, hovering in mid-air. The creature's eyes gleamed like the silver moon, casting an eerie feeling down Sakura's spine.

The creature then let out a magnificent cry, sending ripples into the air. At this, three other bird creatures appeared, circling the silver one.

"Those birds... they were in my dream before..."

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan..."

"Those birds..." Sakura mumbled, when suddenly she realized...

"Did you have a nice nap, Kinomoto-san?" Mr. Terada said leaning over her desk.

"HOEEE!!" Sakura cried standing up, embarrassed.

"Just don't let it happen again." Mr. Terada said walking back to his desk.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said sitting back down.

"Alright, I have an announcement. For this year's Art's Festival we're going to put on a play." Mr. Terada said as a clammer of excitement rose in the class.

"I wonder which one we'll be doing." Tomoyo said and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"And the play will be..." Mr. Terada said as he wrote the title of the play on the board.

"Sleeping Beauty!"

The class started to talk amongst each other in excitement and Sakura's face lit up, forgetting her embarrassing wake-up call.

"Everyone, get out something to write with and come up to the board in the order of roll-call, we'll be deciding which parts everyone will get by a ladder game." Mr. Terada announced.

As Sakura came back to her seat, she felt a slight jolt pulse through her body.

She looked around, but couldn't feel anything anymore.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo said.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was probably imagining things." Sakura said waving her hands in front of her.

"I wonder what role I'll be playing." Sakura said changing the subject.

"No matter what role, I will make sure to make your costume, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo gushed.

"T-Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said sweatdropping.

After everyone went up, Mr. Terada went over to the board to announce which parts everyone would get.

"Now, for Princess Aurora and her Prince!" Mr. Terada said pointing to the names as a blank expression came across his face. Everyone stood up to see and then looked over at Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion.

OOOOOOO

"Sakura?! The _Prince_?! That's awesome!" Buizel said clapping, making Sakura blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sure that you will be a very cute prince! I asked our teacher to be in charge of the wardrobe as well. I'm really looking forward to it!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"So, who's your princess, anyways?" Eevee asked as Sakura fiddled with her fingers.

"His name is Ruka Nogi..." Sakura said.

"... It's a boy...?" Buizel said staring at her blankly as was Eevee and Sakura nodded.

"What the heck is wrong with these people?!" Buizel shouted.

"We decided it by a ladder game!" Sakura said.

"But... Why did the princess, of all parts, have to be a guy? That's just..." Buizel said a little dizzy.

"Wrong on all standards?" Eevee finished jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sure Nogi-kun will make a very nice princess! I'll be making his costume as well." Tomoyo said.

"Couldn't they at least split up the girl and guy parts?" Buizel moaned.

"It was so everyone had a chance for each part," Sakura said. "Oh, by the way. I had another dream during class and then afterwards, I had an Aura Impulse, but it was so little, so I wasn't sure if it was nothing or not."

Eevee jumped onto Sakura's bed and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well, don't take those impulses like they're nothing, it could mean the Pokemon is trying to hide its aura signs." Eevee said.

"As for the dream, what was it about?"

"I was at Tokyo Tower again and the was this really big moon out. And there was this giant silver bird..."

Eevee's eyes suddenly widened and Buizel face fell serious.

"Do you know who that is?" Sakura said.

Eevee fiddled with his paws, when finally Buizel spoke up.

"The point being, we should go see the play!"

Sakura fell down, anime-style at this. "How in the world would that help?!"

"Well, you said you felt the aura of a Sealed Pokemon, so, it seems fitting we should be on guard!" Buizel said.

Sakura reached over and grabbed Buizel by the collar. "You just want to see the play!"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Buizel laughed.

OOOOOOO

After school, Sakura walked around the school reciting her lines aloud, trying to memorize them.

""I have this sword and my courage. I promise that I will dispel the curse from the princess." Mow! This is hard! I wonder if I'll be able to do it all right..." Sakura said nervously.

She suddenly heard a soft breathing and stopped right in her tracks.

'What was that? Could it be the Sealed Pokemon that I felt earlier?' Sakura said looking around.

She closed her eyes and felt the presence of aura in the tree, not too far from her.

Sakura slowly walked over to the tree and when she looked up, she was surprised to see Lucario quietly snoozing away on a branch.

"Lucario-san?!" Sakura gasped in surprise.

Lucario let out a cry of surprise, before tumbling down onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" Sakura said rushing over to him.

"...What... the hell... ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucario shouted glaring at Sakura angrily.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sakura said.

Lucario grunted in response and sat down on the ground.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sakura asked.

Lucario didn't answer and Sakura grew a little annoyed by his attitude.

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?" Sakura asked.

Lucario gave her such a heated glare, Sakura flinched and moved away slightly. Lucario looked away and sighed. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

Sakura nodded slowly and Lucario gazed out at the horizon.

OOOOOOO

Lucario's POV:

I don't remember anything before I met Sir Aaron. I just suddenly awoke in Sir Aaron's home as a Riolu and that's when he promised me that he would train me as his apprentice. Sir Aaron inspired me to always do my best, I looked up to him as my master. He trained me in different forms of martial arts and taught me how to control and use aura.

I was even able to use Aura Sphere as a Riolu. Sir Aaron would always compliment on my progress. I thought of him more than my master, he was like a father to me.

He told me to use all that he taught me to protect. I took all of what he told me to heart, I was a fool.

When I evolved into Lucario, he told me my training was almost complete and took me on multiple missions. Whenever we came back from these missions, I felt a sense of pride and confidence.

But I could not understand why Sir Aaron would never finish my training. I was growing anxious to when the day would come when he said my training was complete, but that day would never come...

One day, when the village was under attack by The Skull, Sir Aaron had disappeared, leaving the village to burn. I tried to fend off the attacking Pokemon The Skull sent to destroy the village, but I was overwhelmed. So, I went to go find Sir Aaron.

I found him standing beside a river bank, looking out at the horizon as if he was waiting for something. I was confused to why he wasn't protecting the village, that's when he told me that he abandoned everything... even me...

I demanded answers, but he remained silent. Before I could say anything more, he tossed a stone into the air and I found myself being forcefully sucked into the stone.

I tried to fight against it, but I felt paralyzed and could do nothing. I yelled out to Sir Aaron, but he just watched as the stone continued pulling me inside it.

"Why won't you answer me?!"

"Good bye... Lucario..." Were the last things I heard before I was plunged into world of darkness, where I remained for more than a hundred years...

(End of POV)

OOOOOOO

Lucario shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "He was my master, why did he betray me?!"

Sakura looked at Lucario with sadness in her eyes as Lucario stood up and turned his back on her.

"Satisfied?! Humans are all the same! They say things, but in the long run, never act on what they said! I can't believe I actually fell for- Huh?" Lucario turned around to find tears forming in Sakura's eyes.

"I never knew you were in so much pain... I'm sorry I didn't realize it..." Sakura said looking at the ground.

Lucario looked at her in surprise, shocked by her reaction.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura said again.

"Why are you crying?! This isn't your problem! This doesn't even involve you!" Lucario shouted as Sakura shook her head.

"I know, but... You were hurting all this time, all by yourself..." Sakura said wiping some of the tears away.

Lucario just stood there in a state of shock, not knowing how to react with a look of confusion on his face.

"You felt betrayed... Trapped for so long... It must have been so lonely." Sakura said as tears started rolling down her face.

Lucario was put in an awkward position, he never made anyone cry before, especially when it didn't involve them. He then turned away from her and took a few steps forward.

"Don't cry. Not for my sake at least..."

Sakura looked up at Lucario teary eyed.

"I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me... I don't need anyone to feel sorry me." Lucario muttered.

Sakura wiped her tears with her sleeve and looked up at Lucario. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." Lucario said before walking away.

As he continued walking away, he felt weird and he didn't know why. Lucario took one final glance at Sakura, who was now smiling at him before looking away again.

'She was crying... for my sake...' Lucario thought to himself as he suddenly felt a feeling of warmth inside of him, much to his own surprise.

OOOOOOO

Next day at school:

"So how's your lines coming along?" Tomoyo asked.

"I've never played the part of a princess or a prince in a play before, so I'm a little nervous." Sakura said.

"Why don't you practice with Nogi-kun," Tomoyo said looking over at a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, reading his script with an embarrassed expression on his face. "You do have the most scenes with him after all."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's a good idea!"

Sakura walked over to Ruka and tapped him on the shoulder. In response, Ruka flinched and blushed when he saw Sakura.

"Hey, Nogi-kun, if it's alright with you, would you like to practice together. It would be a lot more fun than practicing alone. And I do have the most scenes with you, so how about it?" Sakura asked.

Ruka sat speachless for a moment then nodded.

"Yay! Meet me after school today by the tree near the soccer field, okay?" Sakura asked.

"O-okay," Ruka stammered. "Just as long as there's no one else around... It's embarrassing..."

OOOOOOO

"M-my, I wonder what this is." Ruka said looking at a small branch down below.

He gingerly walked forward and touched the leaf on the branch.

"Ah!" Ruka cried before falling backwards.

"Amazing! You remembered almost all the lines!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Well, the princess doesn't have many lines, that's all." Ruka said modestly with a slight blush creeping over his face.

Sakura then moves and bent down to his side and starts reciting her lines.

"Oh! What a beautiful princess! With my kiss, if she is to be awaken..." Sakura rolls up her script and lifts it into the air like a sword. "I swear by this sword, I will love this beautiful princess of the thorny forest for the rest of my life!"

Sakura then looks down at Ruka. "And now with this kiss..." (And she doesn't have a problem with this... Odd girl...)

Sakura starts leaning down towards Ruka, making his face turn beet red. Her face was mere inches from his face, when suddenly, a jolt pulsed through her body.

A shadow suddenly, loomed over her and Ruka and when she looked up, she saw a giant green lizard-like creature staring down at her with a menacing looking face.

Sakura quickly looked down at Ruka and found that he had already fainted.

"Leaf Blade!" Sceptile yelled as the leaves on its arm turned into a single blade and swung down at Sakura.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as she picked up Ruka and jumped out of the way, before Sceptile's attack made contact.

Sakura gently put Ruka over to the side as Sceptile started towards her. She jumped away from Ruka and Sceptile followed. Blades appeared on Sceptile's arms again and used them to cut down a nearby tree.

Sakura jumped out of the way of the tree and started towards Sceptile.

Tiny bullet-like energies shot out of Sceptile's mouth, preventing Sakura from getting close and then used its Leaf Blade attack to cut down another tree, heading straight for Sakura!

Sakura, yet again, jumped out of the way and landed on an already fallen tree that Sceptile had cut down earlier, but found that the tree Sceptile had just cut down was headed for the tree Sakura was standing on.

The tree catapulted Sakura into the air, putting her on a collision course towards the ground.

"Aahhhhh!!" Sakura cried, closing her eyes.

To her surprise, she felt like she was caught by something and slowly opened her eyes.

At first she thought she was imagining things, but then was surprised to find herself in the arms of...

"Lucario-san?!" Sakura said in surprise.

Lucario let out a small groan.

"I shouldn't have bothered..." Lucario said before dropping Sakura onto the ground. (That was nice...)

"Ow... W-what are you-?" Sakura was cut off by Sceptile lunging at them with its blades out in front with rapid speed.

"Hoeee!!" Sakura cried.

A long, glowing bone-like weapon appeared in Lucario's paws and was used to block Sceptile's attack.

"Go! Attack it now!" Lucario shouted over his shoulder.

Sakura just stared at him.

"Why are you just sitting there?! Hurry up!" Lucario yelled, snapping Sakura out of her trance.

"Flamethrower!" Sakura commanded as a stream of fire shot out of her staff.

Lucario jumped out of the way and allowed Sceptile to take all the damage, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" Sakura cried as Swellow shot out of the staff and flew at lightning speed towards Sceptile.

Sceptile didn't have time to react and was thrown back by the force.

Sakura hurried over to Sceptile as a colorful wind came out of the staff and whipped itself around Sceptile. Thus bringing Sceptile into the staff, earning Sakura another Sealed Pokemon.

"I did it!" Sakura cheered. She then looks over at Lucario and smiled.

"I don't know why you did it, but thank you, Lucario-san. I couldn't it have done it without you." Sakura says sweetly.

Lucario just stared at her, then shook his head before walking away.

"Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion. 'Looks like he's back to his old self, unfortunately...'

"Oh! Nogi-kun!" Sakura said as she ran over to where Ruka was lying.

Ruka had woken up and was rubbing his head. "What happened?" Ruka said sheepishly.

"Are you okay? You fainted right before the kiss scene." Sakura said.

At the word kiss, Ruka turned bright red before fainting again.

"Nogi-kun? Nogi-kun! Pull yourself together!" Sakura said as she started shaking him, trying to wake him up, but Ruka remained unconscious.

OOOOOOO

Lucario sat in a tree, looking out towards the setting sun.

Something was bothering him, but couldn't figure out what. 'What's wrong with me? Why did I help her?'

Lucario shook his head violently, frustrated by his actions. He then recalled how Sakura had cried for him when he told her of his past and how she thanked him for helping her. This confused him. **_She _**confused him.

"Humans can't be trusted." Lucario told himself, but the picture of Sakura's smiling face was burned into his mind.

Lucario tried shaking it away, but the picture was still there.

He looked up at the red sky and watched as the clouds slowly drifted with the breeze.

"Can... Can humans be trusted?" Lucario asked, still gazing up at the sky.

But didn't recieve an answer, making him frown.

"Guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own..." Lucario muttered to himself, unaware of what the future held in store for him.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**Yep, it's a real turning point for Lucario. I was getting sick of Paul, so I decided not to put him in this chapter, for once. If you don't know who Ruka is, he's from the anime: Gakuen Alice or Alice Acadamy, I do not own him. Anyways, I really liked this chapter and I hoped you did too. Please Review!


	17. Holders of Space and Time

Well, it's time for the big play! This chapter is familiar, yet different, well dur it's different. Anyways, hope you enjoy everyone's acting skills! Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Holders of Space and Time**

It was the day of the play and everyone was excited. The audience was sitting patiently in their seats, awaiting the first play. Sakura's class would be first and everyone was busying themselves with last minute adjustions and readying the set.

"Boy, I'm getting really nervous!" Chiharu said in her fairy costume as Naoko nodded, also in a fairy costume.

"I wonder if I'll be able to say my lines with out screwing up..." Naoko said.

"We'll be all right. We practiced a lot!" Sakura said coming over to them.

"Sakura-chan, don't you need to get changed?" Naoko asked seeing Sakura was still in her uniform.

"Tomoyo-chan is suppose to make the costumes for me and Nogi-kun..." Sakura said looking over at Ruka, who had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, with a look of nervousness on his face.

"But she's not here yet." Sakura said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tomoyo said finally arriving, causing a look of bewilderment to appear on Ruka's face.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"It took me all night to make them." Tomoyo said holding a bag that had Sakura and Ruka's costumes in.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked in concern.

Tomoyo looked up dreamily. "It's the costume that you'll be wearing, Sakura-chan! I couldn't compromise anything about it!"

"Hoeee..." Sakura said nervously.

"Now, let's hurry up and get dressed." Tomoyo said walking Sakura to the changing room. "Hoeee..."

Tomoyo came out briefly to go get Ruka.

"You too, Nogi-kun!" Tomoyo said dragging Ruka on the floor. Ruka obviously did not want to know what he would be wearing, much less have to put it on.

In the audience, Toya and Yukito were already in their seats.

"Too bad your dad couldn't come." Yukito said.

"Yeah, but he just couldn't get himself away from the excavation site. He really wanted to come though." Toya said looking through the camera.

"You're going to take pictures?"

"Yeah, dad asked me to."

Yukito looked at the schedule and saw that Sakura's class would be first and they were doing "Sleeping Beauty".

"I what part Sakura is playing. I'm looking forward to it." Yukito said.

On stage, almost curtain time, Sakura comes out in her stunning prince costume.

"Wow! Sakura-chan looks so handsome!"

"Splendid!"

"Seriously!"

"It's because Tomoyo-chan did such a good job." Sakura said with a smile.

"NOO!! STOP!! I definitely do not want to!"

Sakura turned around to see Ruka being pushed out by Tomoyo in his princess costume.

"Ruka-kun, you're so cute!"

"You look really good!" Sakura said, earning an angry glare from Ruka.

"What? You do look really good in it." Tomoyo said satisfied.

"It does not! And why do I have to wear something so frilly?!" Ruka shouted in embarrassment.

"Because you're the princess." Tomoyo said.

"And what's with the curly wig?! I won't do it!" Ruka shouted.

"But everyone will be so disappointed. And..." Tomoyo leaned over to Ruka and whispered in his ear.

"You won't be able to get that kiss from Sakura."

Ruka turned bright red and a look of frustration came over his face.

"Everyone worked so hard on it, so-" Sakura started but was interrupted by Ruka turning around.

"I'll do it." Ruka said walking towards the stage.

"How did you do it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Oh ho ho ho! Let's just say he needed a little reminder!" Tomoyo chuckled as Sakura gave her a confused look.

It was about time for the play to start and Tomoyo made her way towards the audio room.

After Tomoyo came in and closed the door, Eevee and Buizel came out from they're hiding places.

"Yo Tomoyo! We've come to watch!" Buizel said.

"Welcome both of you!" Tomoyo said as she inserted a disk and adjusted the sound as other classmates on the outside readied the lights to the theater and the spotlights. Everyone onstage and backstage were ready as well.

"Now, it's time to begin." Tomoyo said as she turned on the speaker phone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Now, class 2 of the fifth grade presents to you... "Sleeping Beauty"!" Tomoyo announced as the lights dimmed.

"Oh, it's about to start." Yukito said. (Obviously...)

'In a far away castle, there was a king and queen. The kingdom was a prosperous and peaceful land,'

'However, the King and Queen had been without children for a long time.'

"That's Tomoyo-chan's voice." Yukito pointed out. (Why is he stating the obvious, I don't know.)

'And one day, the long-anticipated princess was finally born...'

'They named her Princess Aurora. Rejoicing in the princess' birth, the King and Queen held a great banquet...'

'...Where all of the subjects in the land could celebrate her birth as well.'

"Today is the party celebrating the birth of the princess. Everyone, please give the princess a blessing." the Queen/Yamazaki said.

"That queen is played by a guy, isn't it?" Toya observed with a weird glance.

"To the cute princess..." Sun fairy/Chiharu said bowing.

"From us fairies..." Moon fairy/Naoko said bowing.

"...We present her a gift." Star fairy/Rika said bowing.

"From me, I give you beauty worthy of the shimmering Northern lights that gave you your name." Sun fairy/Chiharu said waving her wand.

"From me, I give you a beautiful voice to rival that of the songbirds." Star fairy/Rika said waving her wand.

"And from me..." Moon fairy/Naoko started before the lights were turned out and were re-lit in the middle of the rows, revealing the evil witch.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! My, what a party we have today!" the evil witch/Dawn said.

"Pity I did not receive an invitation." the evil witch/Dawn said.

"Why would we invite an evil witch like you?!" the Sun fairy/Chiharu said as the evil witch made her way up the stairs.

"Evil witch? I wonder who you mean by that?" the evil witch/Dawn said.

"I'm sorry, we had heard you disliked noisy gatherings..." the Queen/Yamazaki said.

"Yes, yes. I do hate noisy gatherings... But I hate being ignored even more," the evil witch/Dawn said.

"Now, I, shall give a blessing to the princess as well. The princess will live a happy life with her beauty, pride, and kindness... loved by all the people in the kingdom. But on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel... AND DIE!!"

A red spotlight shone on the evil witch as she made her way off stage, laughing maniacally.

"Dawn-chan is amazing." Rika whispered as the lights were turned out.

"When she was practicing, she was always saying how she didn't want to be the villain..." Chiharu whispered.

"I guess she's the type that gets into things when they actually happen." Naoko said.

The lights came back on and a look of sorrow and bewilderment came over the Queen's face.

"Oh, this is horrible! The princess has been cursed by the evil witch!" the Queen/Yamazaki cried.

"Is there no way to remove the witch's curse?" the King asked.

"I still have my gift left." the Moon fairy/Naoko said waving her wand.

"The princess will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday, however she will not die... but fall into a deep sleep. The princess will be awaken by the kiss of someone who truly loves her... and who has enough power to break through the evil witch's powers!"

The lights dimmed and everyone applauded as everyone got ready for the next scene.

"Wow, they're all doing rather well. Tomoyo, you're doing well too." Buizel applauded.

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo said.

"When is Sakura coming out?" Eevee asked.

"In the next act." Tomoyo said as she picked up the script to start the narrating of the next act.

In the back of the theater, no one noticed that Paul had slipped in and was leaning against the back wall.

'Upon hearing the witch's curse, the King ordered all the spinning wheels in the land to be destroyed. With their joy at the Princess' birth, all of his subjects readily followed this command and very soon, every spinning wheel had disappeared. Sixteen years later, the princess grew up to become very beautiful...'

"Princess Aurora!" the Queen/Yamazaki called.

"Y-yes mother?" the princess/Ruka said coming on stage.

"Maybe not as beautiful as we thought." Paul snickered.

"The princess is a guy too?!" Toya said.

"What is it, father, mother?" the princess/Ruka asked blushing.

"Princess Aurora, today is your sixteenth birthday and we are holding a celebration in your honor." the King said.

"You must go find your finest gown." the Queen/Yamazaki said.

"Yes, mother." the princess/Ruka said doing a little curtsy, though blushing in embarrassment.

"He actually is pretty good, though his face is a little too red." Eevee said.

"He's trying his best." Tomoyo said.

'The princess returned to her room. There she finds a spinning wheel that was supposedly abolished from the kingdom.'

"My, I wonder what this is." the princess/Ruka said taking a step forward.

But his foot got caught in his dress and tripped and fell on the spinning wheel.

"OW!... I mean... Ouch!" Ruka cried, who had actually stab his finger and was writhing in pain before collapsing on the floor.

"Oooh, that looked painful." Buizel snickered.

"Oh! The princess is dead! My darling princess!" the Queen/Yamazaki sobbed.

"No you're highness." the Sun fairy/Chiharu said.

"She is only asleep." the Star fairy/Rika said.

"Just like my gift from sixteen years ago. Now all we can do is wait for the young lad who will awaken the princess..." the Moon fairy/Naoko said as the lights dimmed once more and applauding followed.

Backstage, Sakura was watching, anxiously awaiting her cue to go on.

"Hoe... I'm going up next..." Sakura said nervously.

Up in the audio room, Tomoyo positions her video camera to capture Sakura on film, since she was coming up next.

"Now, Sakura's ultra-lovely acting will be filmed." Tomoyo said.

"Oh! It's finally time for her?" Buizel said excitedly.

'And years passed... until one day, a prince did indeed arrive.'

At this, Sakura confidently walks across the stage.

"Sakura?!" Toya said caught off guard.

"So, Sakura's the prince." Yukito said as Toya quickly snaps a few pictures.

Sakura takes a side glance out at the audience and sees Yukito waving at her, which makes her blush slightly.

'Yukito-san...'

"Oh! She looks great!" Buizel said as Eevee nodded.

"It took me two whole nights to make it." Tomoyo said.

"This must be the mystic castle." the Prince/Sakura said looking up at the castle.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Who's there?!" the prince/Sakura demanded taking out her sword.

"We are but three humble fairies, waiting for a brave youth to come to this castle." the Sun fairy/Chiharu said bowing as did the other two fairies.

"What?" the prince/Sakura said.

"A beautiful princess sleeps within this castle." the Sun fairy/Chiharu said.

"She continues to sleep because of a curse cast by an evil witch." the Moon fairy/Naoko said.

"That is terrible. Is there anything I can do to help?" the prince/Sakura asked.

"If you truly wish to save the princess..." the Star fairy/Rika started.

The prince/Sakura raised her sword. "I have this sword and my courage. I promise that I will dispell the curse from the princess!"

Everyone applauded again and Toya took the chance to take more pictures.

"Sakura-chan looks very handsome." Yukito said.

The scene switches to the fight between the prince and the witch.

"So you are here, prince!" the evil witch/Dawn said.

"You must be the wicked witch who made the curse!" the prince/Sakura said pointing her sword at the wicked witch.

"Get him my minions!"

Oddly dressed minions appeared on stage and charged towards the Prince/Sakura with spears in hand.

The Prince/Sakura attacked back and did a flip and continued fighting back.

"Amazing, just amazing!" Yukito applauded in amazement.

"At least her athletic skills are good..." Toya muttered.

"AAAAHHHHHH!! Curse you... you prince!" the evil witch/Dawn cried as she collapsed onto the floor.

"I did it! I have defeated the evil witch!" the prince/Sakura announced proudly.

A separate spotlight revealed the princess/Ruka lying in a bed, awaiting the kiss of her true love.

The prince/Sakura made her way over and looked at the princess in awe. "Oh, what a beautiful princess!"

The fairies appear again under another spotlight.

"The only thing that can awaken the princess..." the Star fairy/Rika said.

"... Is a kiss from someone who truly loves her." the Sun fairy/Chiharu said.

"If you can truly love her, then a kiss..." the Moon fairy/Naoko said.

The prince/Sakura nodded and gazed back at the princess, then leaned forward.

"Oh, this is a good scene!" Buizel said as a look of seriousness came over Eevee's face.

"Something's coming..." Eevee muttered.

The prince/Sakura closed her eyes and leaned down towards the sleeping princess, who was blushing madly.

"Th-They're not actually going to do it, right?!" Toya muttered angrily under his breathe and a mad mark appeared on his fist.

Ruka opened one eye to find that Sakura was inches from his face, sending him blushing furiously.

Before Sakura could finish, a sudden jolt went rippling through Sakura's body, making her jerk upwards.

Suddenly, Sakura heard crackings coming from the ceiling and when she looked up, a part of the ceiling came in.

"What's happening?!" Chiharu shouted from back stage.

Once the dust settled, a familiar blue dog-like creature stood on stage as Sakura gave him a look of confusion and surprise.

Before she could do anything, the theater was suddenly enveloped in darkness, with everyone but Sakura and Lucario disappearing from view.

"Huh? Why did the lights go out?" Sakura said looking around in confusion.

Lucario narrowed his eyes at the darkness as a sudden growl echoed off the unseen walls.

"It's the doings of a Sealed Pokemon using the item its holding, creating the darkness of space." Lucario said.

Sakura looked at him confused, when suddenly Lucario started to disappear from sight.

"Lucario-san!" Sakura cried as Lucario looked down at his paws to find that he was blending in with the darkness around him.

Sakura reached out to him, but Lucario had fully disappeared.

"Eevee-chan is in the control room with Tomoyo-chan! But... Which way **_is _**the control room?" Sakura asked herself looking around but could only see darkness.

Eevee was sitting in the darkness alone as his body glowed a golden aura. "Sakura..." Eevee mumbled in concern.

Sakura started running aimlessly through the darkness, desperate to find someone.

"Eevee-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Buizel-kun! Lucario-san!" Sakura called out, but only got silence as an answer.

'I've been running for a while now, but I'm not bumping into anything, and nobody's around...' Sakura thought as she continued running.

"I don't care who answers, just please answer me!" Sakura cried in desperation to not be alone in the darkness.

She suddenly tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face. Sakura started shaking and let out few whimpers.

"Everyone... Where did they all go...? Am I really all alone?" Sakura whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes.

Somewhere else in a darkness of their own, Eevee sat staring out into the darkness of space, seeing how lonely it would be for Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But, you may not be able to capture this Pokemon. **_He's_**closer to the holder of space than you are. Just hold on... Don't give up, you might just find someone to help you..." Eevee said, closing his eyes.

Sakura continued sitting where she fell, trying to fight back her tears.

"No good comes from crying..." Sakura mumbled to herself as she started wiping her tears away.

"Everyone else might be scared by the darkness too." Sakura said as she stood up. "Lucario-san said this darkness was created by a Sealed Pokemon... That means, I might be able to do something about it!"

Sakura got out her charm, but for some reason, it did not change into a staff.

"What's happening? Swellow-san! Anybody! Can you hear me?" Sakura called out but still got no answer.

Sakura gripped her charm and shook her head. "I have to stay calm!"

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to find a sense of peace within her.

Suddenly, there was a flicker of activity going on in the darkness. Eevee narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"He found him... If Sakura doesn't realize it quickly, she could be trapped in this vortex!" Eevee said.

Sakura saw that the darkness seemed alive with activity and wondered what was going on. Suddenly, the darkness seemed to be swallowing her.

"The darkness, it's getting thicker!" Sakura gasped. She forced herself to close her eyes to calm down. 'I have to stay calm!' Sakura re-opened her eyes and gave a confident smile.

"It's all right. I'll make it out of this somehow. I will definitely be all right." Sakura said with new-found confidence.

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared before her and took shape.

"I'm glad, you didn't give up." the creature said.

"Are you a Sealed Pokemon too?" Sakura asked as the creature nodded and smiled.

"I am Togetic. I only appear to those who have a pure heart. By not giving into fear and giving up, I was able to come to you. Now, let's get you out of this darkness." Togetic said as its body started glowing and soon lit up the entire world of darkness.

Sakura watched in awe as the darkness ebbed away and light took its place. A gate suddenly appeared behind Togetic and Sakura looked at it in confusion.

"That is the gate out of this vortex and back to your world. But don't worry, nothing has changed up until the darkness took everyone by surprise. I was able to stop time by using the item I was holding, so everyone, except those with aura or who are in possession of Pokemon, will only have thought the lights had gone out for a moment."

Sakura smiled, then started looking around. "What about the Pokemon who created the darkness?"

"I'm afraid he has already been captured. But do not despair, if you don't give up and show a pure of heart, you will be able to get back what you have lost. Now, I think it's time for you to return home." Togetic said as it suddenly started glowing again and went into Sakura's charm.

Though Sakura didn't know what Togetic meant by, she nodded and walked towards the gate.

A moment later, her eyes snapped open to find herself back on stage with everyone looking around confused.

She also spotted Lucario, who was still on stage, looking around as if he didn't know where he was. Sakura looked down at her hand to see a diamond-like object and realized it had to be the item Togetic was holding. Suddenly, the relief and happiness of being back and everything was back to normal, overwhelmed her.

"I'm so glad! It's back to normal!" Sakura cried in happiness as she ran over to Lucario and gave him a big hug.

"GAH!! What do you think you're doing?! Stop it!" Lucario shouted as he tried to struggle out of Sakura's grip.

"HEY!!" Toya shouted.

"Hey is right! I'm the princess if you've forgotten!" Ruka shouted in dismay as Sakura continued hugging Lucario.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo said.

Eevee explained how it was a Sealed Pokemon and Tomoyo replied that she didn't realize it. Eevee looked down to see Paul exit the theater with a pink pearl-like object in his hand.

'So, he got him... But now, there are only six more items, which means... Lugia... it seems like the time to meet you is approaching... But, I'm sure, Sakura will be able to do it.' Eevee said in his thoughts as his body glowed with golden aura for a quick moment.

**To be continued...**

Hmmm, didn't come out way I wanted it to, but oh well. Just to let you know, it was Weavile who had the Lustrous orb and Togetic had the Adamant orb, in case you were wondering. This was pretty long, but I had to fit it all in. Yes, Dawn was the wicked witch, couldn't really use Meiling since it wouldn't fit and I thought it would be funnier that Yamazaki would be the Queen. Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review!

* * *


	18. Abandoned

Yep, quick update! Curious to know how Chimchar is doing? Well, this chapter is devoted to Chimchar, so there's no new Pokemon appearing.

**Chapter 17: Abandoned**

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Paul commanded as Chimchar let loose a stream of fire from its mouth at Weavile, lighting up the vortex of darkness.

Weavile grinned and dodged it easily with its speed as its claws started to glow. Before Chimchar could react, Weavile struck down Chimchar using its Metal Claw and followed it up with a powerful Dark Pulse, sending Chimchar crashing into the ground.

"Stand!" Paul commanded as Chimchar tried with all its might it get back up, but collapsed due to exhaustion.

Paul glared at Chimchar. "Well, I guess that's it." Paul said returning Chimchar into the ball.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!" Paul commanded.

Electabuzz let loose a powerful electric attack onto Weavile. Weavile tried to dodge, but Electabuzz's attack reached it before it had a chance to dodge.

"Thunder punch!" Paul ordered as Electabuzz's arm started pulsing with electrical energy.

Electabuzz punched Weavile with all its might, knocking it out in an instant. Paul threw a pokeball at it, capturing it and obtaining the Lustrous orb.

OOOOOOO

Paul walked through the forest, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him, as if focusing on something.

When he came into a clearing, he took out Chimchar's pokeball and released Chimchar into the clearing.

Chimchar looked at him in confusion as Paul put the pokeball on the ground, before crushing it into the ground with his foot.

"You're out of here." Paul said as Chimchar's eyes widened in horror.

"I tried toughening you up, but it was just a waste of time." Paul said recalling the time where he had had all of his Pokemon send out attacks at Chimchar simultaneously and Chimchar would have to defend itself. Unfortunately, Chimchar failed and was beaten quite badly.

Chimchar pleaded that he'd do better, but Paul ignored him, turning his back on him and walking away, leaving Chimchar all alone and confused.

OOOOOOO

Unaware of the turmoil Chimchar was going through, Sakura was in the kitchen, happily making Valentine's Day chocolates with Tomoyo and Buizel.

"Is this all right?" Sakura asked looking at the chocolate batter.

"Can't... mix... much... longer! Arms... growing... weak!" Buizel complained stirring the chocolate batter.

"This should be okay." Tomoyo said looking at it. "And now we pour it into the molds. Did you decide which shapes you're going to use?"

"This one is for the others," Sakura said holding up the star shaped mold. "And this one is for Yukito-san." Sakura said holding up the heart shaped mold.

"Well, it is Valentine's chocolate." Tomoyo said with a smile.

A few hours later, a bell dinged, signaling that the chocolates were done.

"It's done!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Sakura took out the heart shaped one and sighed. 'I wonder if Yukito-san will return my feelings... It would be nice.'

"Oh yeah, I understand that the snow rabbit gets the chocolate. (mutter) Even if I **_did _**help you make it (mutter)." Buizel muttered.

"There's one for you too, Buizel-kun!" Sakura said as Buizel's face lit up.

"Wai, Wai!" Buizel cheered. "Can I have this one?"

"Sure."

"All of them?" Buizel said with stars in his eyes.

"No... I made one for Oniichan, dad, Eevee-chan, Vulpix-san, and Turtwig-kun." Sakura said.

Buizel's shoulders drooped in disappointment, but got back up again. "Well, at least I get one, so it's okay! I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Thanks for your help, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said carrying the tray of chocolates to the table.

"No problem, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you make seven. You're only giving away six, right?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked down at the tray and counted all the ones she was giving away, seeing how it didn't add up.

"Hoe! Why **_did _**I make seven?? Am I missing someone?" Sakura said in confusion.

OOOOOOO

Chimchar sadly walked aimlessly through the forest, unsure what would become of him. He thought back to when he was Infernape and pounded his head, trying to figure out why he couldn't go back to being an Infernape. He also thought back to how Paul wasn't the only person trying to capture him. He recalled a girl trying to capture him as well, but couldn't quite remember her face. But for some reason, he felt a sense of comfort thinking about the girl, that she could be trusted no matter what.

Suddenly, Chimchar felt that he wasn't alone and heard footsteps coming from behind him.

Chimchar whirled around and was surprised to see Lucario, staring at him through his burning red eyes. Chimchar whimpered slightly at how intimidating Lucario seemed, before Lucario turned his back to him and started walking away.

Chimchar looked at the ground sadly, thinking Lucario was leaving him all alone again.

Lucario stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you standing around for? Come on."

Chimchar looked up at him shocked as Lucario motioned for him to follow. After a moment, Chimchar finally let out a happy sqeak and followed.

After a while, Chimchar took the lead and was happily swinging through the trees as Lucario followed. Chimchar couldn't remember the last time he was able to swing through the trees like this and was happy that Lucario didn't seem to mind his happy-go-lucky nature. But something was still bothering him, he felt empty and felt like he hadn't fulfilled his purpose.

OOOOOOO

The next day, Sakura came downstairs to find Toya getting ready to leave.

"Oniichan, are you leaving already?" Sakura called coming down the stairs.

"I've got work." Toya replied.

"Then I'll give you this now." Sakura said taking one of the star shaped chocolates out of her bag and handing it to Toya.

"Eh?" Toya said.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Even though you're going to get plenty from others." Sakura said.

"Is it safe to eat?" Toya smirked, making Sakura blush angrily at him.

"I taste tested it yesterday!"

"Thanks, squirt." Toya said giving Sakura a pat on the head.

"Um! There's something I want to give to Yukito-san... So, could you ask him to stop by?" Sakura asked blushing.

Toya smiled and gave her a wave, making Sakura smile, knowing Toya would do it.

"Good morning!" Sakura said happily coming into the kitchen where her father was.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Fujitaka replied with a smile.

"Here, this is for you. Happy Valentine's Day!" Sakura said handing Fujitaka her Valentine's Day chocolate.

"My favorite, thank you!" Fujitaka said.

"So, who gets the heart shaped one?" Fujitaka asked, making Sakura jump in surprise as her face went red.

"HOE!! How did you know?!" Sakura cried in embarrassment.

"You used the heart-shaped mold. In any case, I hope they like it." Fujitaka smiled.

Sakura nodded and smiled as well. "Me too."

OOOOOOO

Chimchar took a big bite of his fruit, then spit out the seeds. After he finished, he still felt hungry.

A half eaten fruit was held out in front of Chimchar and he looked up to see Lucario offering him the last bit of his own share.

Chimchar happily took the fruit and ate it hungrily. After he was finally full, Chimchar taps Lucario on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Lucario said giving Chimchar a side glance.

"If it's okay with you, is it okay if I call you Big Brother?" Chimchar asked.

Lucario stared at him for a moment, before closing his eyes. "Do whatever you want."

Chimchar jumped up and started doing a happy dance, which Lucario found slightly annoying as he just watched with a blank expression.

Lucario got up and started walking away. Chimchar sees this and readily followed him.

Chimchar spots an apple in a nearby tree and quickly climbed up and picked it. Chimchar came back down and offered it out to Lucario.

Lucario looked at him in surprise, but then reaches down and takes the apple from Chimchar. Lucario nods a thanks and gives a slight half-smile, the first time since he's been released.

OOOOOOO

As Sakura continued on her way home from school, she couldn't stop thinking about the extra chocolate that she made. When she passed by Penguin Park, she noticed an orange figure dancing on top of King Penguin.

Sakura went back and gasped when she saw that it was Chimchar. She looked around to see if Paul was around, but was surprised to see Lucario taking a nap in a nearby tree.

"Lucario-san!" Sakura called.

Lucario snapped awake in shock and flailed his arms wildly as he started to falter back and forth on the branch. But got his bearings and kept balance on the branch.

"Stop... doing that!" Lucario yelled over his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry! But I just wanted to know why Chimchar-chan is here, and where's Shinji-kun?" Sakura said looking around again.

"Well, you won't find that brat here. He let Chimchar go." Lucario said leaning against the tree with his paws behind his head.

Sakura put a hand to her mouth and looked sadly at Chimchar, but felt happy seeing how happy Chimchar was at that moment. She looked back up at Lucario and smiled.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with how happy Chimchar is, did you?" Sakura asked.

Lucario glared down at her, before looking away in annoyance. "What does it matter to you?"

Sakura giggled and watched as Chimchar started swinging on the swing set.

"That reminds me, what were doing at the school play?" Sakura asked as Lucario stiffened.

"Th-that's none of your business..." Lucario muttered looking away.

Suddenly, a thunderbolt whizzed passed Sakura, creating a explosion behind her. She looked over to see Paul and Electabuzz.

"Shinji-kun?!" Sakura gasped as Chimchar hid behind the pole.

Lucario lets out a growl and glares angrily at Paul, who was looking expectantly at him.

"How could you just abandon Chimchar like that?!" Sakura shouted.

"If it's not Infernape, Chimchar is just weak. Besides, I tried to power Chimchar up, but it just ended up being a big pain." Paul said.

"But what I'm here for, is him!" Paul said pointing up at Lucario.

Lucario narrowed his eyes and readied an Aura Sphere attack as Paul grinned.

"I've read how powerful Lucario was from the books one of my ancestors wrote and with that power, I'll be unstoppable!" Paul said as Electabuzz launched a Thunder attack at Lucario.

Lucario jumped out of the way as the Thunder attack struck down the tree.

With rage burning in his eyes, Lucario unleashed a barrage of Aura Spheres at Paul and Electabuzz.

Staraptor suddenly appeared from the dust cloud and was set on a collision course with Lucario. Lucario stopped Staraptor with its paws and threw Staraptor to the side.

"Staraptor, get up! And use Whirlwind!" Paul commanded as Staraptor got back up and created a huge gust of wind.

The wind forced Lucario to shield his eyes as Staraptor flew full-speed towards him. Lucario closed his eyes and let his aura senses take over. He spotted Staraptor coming towards him and used Metal Claw to lure Staraptor away.

"Dodge it!" Paul ordered as Staraptor flew upwards, avoiding Lucario's claws.

"Now, Drapion, Ice Fang and Weavile, Blizzard!" Paul commanded, sending out all of his Pokemon.

Drapion charged towards Lucario as Weavile let loose a powerful Blizzard from its mouth. Lucario dodged Drapion's attack and quickly used Bone Rush to block Weavile's Blizzard attack.

"Now, while he's distracted, Pokeball go!" Paul shouted as he threw the pokeball at Lucario.

Before the pokeball hit Lucario, a stream of fire shot out and knocked the pokeball away.

"What?!" Paul shouted and looked over to see Chimchar giving him a confident look.

"So you want to fight? Electabuzz, show him no mercy!" Paul ordered.

Electabuzz charged towards Chimchar, with electricity pulsing through its arms. Chimchar let out a gasp, but suddenly Sakura put herself between Chimchar and Electabuzz.

Chimchar and Electabuzz's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura threw her arms out, seemingly to protect Chimchar, much to Chimchar's surprise, when suddenly it realized, that this was the girl who wanted to capture him as well, but unlike Paul, she seemed to be more understanding and patient.

Electabuzz stopped in front of Sakura, arms still in position to strike, but seemed to be holding back.

"Electabuzz, what are you doing?! Get those two out of the way!" Paul ordered.

Electabuzz nodded and turned back towards Sakura, giving her a look of guilt, before punching her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

Sakura collapsed onto the ground and Chimchar rushed to her side. "Wake up!" Chimchar pleaded.

Lucario looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura knocked out on the ground.

"Why you!" Lucario yelled as he grabbed Electabuzz by the arm and threw him to the ground.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"You're okay!" Chimchar exclaimed happily.

Lucario glanced over his shoulder and felt a sense of relief wash over him, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. He turned back over at Paul who was ordering his Pokemon to attack again.

Chimchar came up on his right and Sakura on his left. Lucario looked at them questionably as Sakura got out her staff and looked over at Lucario.

"You won't have to do this alone." Sakura said with a wink then glanced over at Chimchar. "Right, Chimchar-chan?"

Chimchar nodded and gave Lucario a thumbs up.

"Get out of my way!" Paul shouted as Drapion, Staraptor, and Weavile charged forward.

"Leaf Blade!" Sakura commanded as Sceptile shot out of the staff and gave a powerful swing at Drapion. While Chimchar shot a Flamethrower attack at Staraptor.

Both Pokemon, fell to the ground in a heap as Weavile lunged forward, claws out in front. Lucario quickly shot an Aura Sphere at Weavile, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Get up! All of you!" Paul commanded.

They all struggled to their feet, but soon collapsed on top of each other. Paul grunted in annoyance and reluctantly returned all the Pokemon into their pokeballs. Paul took out another pokeball and looked at it intently, before rushing towards them.

"You're mine!" Paul shouted throwing the pokeball at Lucario.

Lucario couldn't react fast enough and found the pokeball hit him square in the head.

Sakura gasped, thinking Lucario was about to be captured, as did Chimchar, but was surprised when the ball just fell to the ground without anything happening.

"Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion as Paul picked up the pokeball in a mix of anger and confusion.

"Why didn't it work?!" Paul said in a harsh whisper, then looked over at Sakura and Chimchar.

"All of you are just pathetic!" Paul said before walking away in a huff.

"You were really brave, Chimchar-chan!" Sakura said rubbing Chimchar's head as Chimchar let out a happy squeak. She then looked up at Lucario, wondering why the pokeball had no effect on him.

Lucario rubbed his head where the pokeball hit him and groaned in annoyance. "That hurt."

Sakura stood up and gave Lucario a smile. "You were great too."

Lucario looked at her in surprise, then stubbornly looked away. He looked at Chimchar, who had a huge smile on his face. Seeing this, Lucario knew where Chimchar belonged.

Sakura extended her hand down to Chimchar, who looked up at her in surprise.

"Would you like to join me? You really are a great Pokemon, even if you can't go into your most powerful stage. But, we can become stronger together." Sakura said.

Chimchar looked at her in shock, then at Lucario. Lucario nodded, signaling it was okay. Upon this, Chimchar looked back at Sakura and smiled, before jumping into Sakura's arms and letting out tears of joy.

Lucario watches the scene from afar, before he had enough and started walking away.

Chimchar looked up and started waving. "Thank you, big brother!"

"Big brother?" Sakura said in confusion as Chimchar climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Big brother was the one who helped me when I was abandoned. He really has a kind heart, though he would never admit it." Chimchar said.

Sakura looked at Chimchar in surprise then gazed over at Lucario, just when a thought hit her.

"Lucario-san!"

Lucario turned around to see Sakura rushing over to him. She stopped in front of him and started rummaging through her back pack, then put the extra chocolate she made into his paw.

"Huh?" Lucario said looking at the chocolate in his paw, then gave Sakura an annoyed look before poking her right in the forehead.

"Ow!" Sakura cried covering her head with her hands.

"Like I said before, I don't want your pity!" Lucario said irritably.

Sakura rubbed her head again before getting back up and facing Lucario.

"I'm not giving it to you out of pity, it's a thank you." Sakura said.

Lucario blinked in confusion as Sakura gave him another smile.

"For taking care of Chimchar-chan and for all the times you helped me." Sakura said warmly, making Lucario blink dumbly a couple more times.

"Oh! I better hurry, home!" Sakura said rushing towards home with Chimchar holding onto her.

Lucario watched her go, before looking back down at the small package. He sat down and debated whether or not to eat it. But decided to and gingerly opened the package. He took a small bite of the chocolate and was surprised how sweet it was.

'It's good...' Lucario thought as he glanced from the corner of his eye in the direction where Sakura had rushed off.

'That girl... is a mystery...'

OOOOOOO

"I'm home!" Sakura said coming through the door and saw that Yukito was there. She ran into into the kitchen to find Yukito sitting at the table.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan." Yukito said.

"Hello!" Sakura said blushing happily.

"I heard from Toya that you wanted to give me something?" Yukito said.

"Y-yeah! Here, Happy Valentine's day!" Sakura said handing Yukito the chocolate.

"Wow, thank you!" Yukito said opening up the package.

"Be careful, the monster made it herself, so you never know what's in it." Toya smirked.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled angrily at Toya.

"That's not true, it's really good!" Yukito said breaking a piece off and eating it.

Sakura blushed and happily watched Yukito eat, as hearts floated above her head, one of them bouncing off of Toya's head.

After dinner, Sakura gave out her chocolates to the others.

"Wow, this is great!" Eevee said happily eating the chocolate as Vulpix and Turtwig nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh! And it tastes even better knowing **_I _**made it!" Buizel said eating his.

"Oh yeah! Eevee-chan, I got Chimchar back!" Sakura said as Eevee coughed at this.

"What? How?" Eevee said in disbelief.

"Shinji-kun abandoned him, but I know Chimchar-chan is strong." Sakura said holding up an item that seemed to glow like fire.

"You really are amazing!" Vulpix said making Sakura blush in embarrassment.

"But, it's really all thanks to Lucario-san. If it hadn't been for him, I would have never found Chimchar-chan. That's why I gave the extra one to him." Sakura said.

"I bet he appreciated it, though he probably won't admit it." Turtwig said.

"That's it!"

Suddenly, Buneary shot out of the charm with hearts in her eyes.

"Lucario-sama! My one true love!" Buneary said, shocking everyone in the room.

"WHAT?!" Buisel shouted in disbelief.

"Lucario-sama! So kind and strong! He's perfect!" Buneary exclaimed.

"I don't think, he'll ever return your feelings." Eevee said as Buneary grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"He's different-" Eevee started but Buneary started shaking him.

"How insulting! How dare you talk about my Lucario-sama!" Buneary shouted as Buizel sat on Sakura's bed growling at the thought of Buneary liking Lucario.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, but wondered what Eevee meant about Lucario being "different". Could it also link to why the pokeball had no effect on him? But pushed the thought from her mind.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**So, how was it? Sad? How heartless is Paul anyways? This turned out longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review!


	19. Earth's Tremor

I'm going to start focusing a little more on Lucario's changing opinion of Sakura, so you'll probably see him a lot more in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 18: Earth's Tremor**

Sakura once again found herself at Tokyo Tower, staring at the tall monument. She gasped when she saw a boy standing at the top of Tokyo Tower, when suddenly, wings sprouted from his back and enveloped his whole body with a bright light. Once the light faded a large dragon-like bird stood in the place of the boy.

'How did he-?' Sakura stammered as three more people appeared on Tokyo Tower, looking down at her.

Sakura stared hard at one who seemed to have white hair. 'He looks... so familiar...'

Three more people appeared at the bottom of the tower and Sakura gasped when she recognized the blue-haired girl and the blond-haired boy she met at the shopping district.

'But why are they here?' Sakura thought, when suddenly an ear-splitting cry was heard, awakening Sakura from her dream.

Sakura sat up in her bed and looked around sleepily as the morning sun's rays entered her room through the window.

A sudden breeze caught Sakura off guard and looked over at the window and was surprised to see that it was slightly open.

"I thought I closed that." Sakura said walking over to it.

When Sakura came over to the window, she was shocked to see a small pink and white flower on the windowsill. She gingerly picked up the flower and wondered how it got there. She looked at it carefully and saw how beautiful it was.

'Did someone put it there? It's White day and all, but...' Sakura thought as she found a small glass to put the flower in.

Eevee awoke to the sound of Sakura walking around and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"This is new. What are you doing up so early on a Sunday?" Eevee said sleepily.

"I had a dream and a sudden cry woke me up. It kinda sounded like a bird... But I'm not sure." Sakura said as Eevee looked at the flower she was holding.

"Where'd you get that?" Eevee asked.

"It was on the windowsill when I woke up. But whoever gave it to me, I'm thankful to them." Sakura said smelling the sweet aroma of the flower.

"Yeah, that was nice of them. But why didn't they give it to you personally?" Eevee asked.

Sakura shrugged, not knowing the answer and gently placed the flower on her desk. She then decided since she was up, she'd get dressed.

After Sakura had breakfast, she grabbed her bag and started out the door.

"Are you going to meet Tomoyo-san?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yup! And we're going shopping after that. See you later!" Sakura said putting her shoes on.

"Oh! Hold on one moment!" Fujitaka said as he quickly went to go get something. He then came down with a little backpack and handed it to Sakura.

"Hoe?"

"Today **_is _**White day after all." Fujitaka said helping Sakura adjust the straps.

"You made this just for me?" Sakura said.

Fujitaka nodded and smiled.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Sakura said waving as she ran out the door.

OOOOOOO

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as she came over to where Tomoyo was sitting.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Were you waiting long?" Sakura asked.

"No, I just got here." Tomoyo said.

"Here! It's for the chocolates you gave me." Sakura said giving Tomoyo a White day gift.

"Thank you very much!" Tomoyo said happily.

"It's not much compared to the chocolates you gave me." Sakura said blushing.

"Oh, any gift from Sakura-chan is sacred! I would treasure anything you gave me forever!" Tomoyo swooned with stars in her eyes making Sakura sweatdrop.

OOOOOOO

As Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the shopping district, Sakura was surprised to see Yukito walking with a giant bag of groceries.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Hello, Tomoyo-chan." Yukito said kindly, making Sakura's face flush.

"Good morning, Yukito-san!" Sakura said while blushing.

"Oh, hold on for one moment." Yukito said as he gently put down the bag of groceries and rummaged through his pocket.

"Here, for White day."

"For me?" Sakura said shyly as Yukito nodded.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura said happily taking the package, still blushing. (sigh... that girl needs to get over herself...)

"Your welcome. Well, I better get back. See you later!" Yukito said picking up the grocery bags.

Sakura watched him dreamily as he left as Tomoyo recorded the whole thing.

"My, what a gentleman." Tomoyo said as Sakura jumped seeing that Tomoyo had recorded the whole thing with her video camera.

The ground suddenly gave a small shake, making Sakura jump in surprise and Tomoyo stumble slightly.

"An earthquake?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's over now." Sakura said looking around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Back at home, Sakura unwrapped her White day gift from Yukito and gasped when she found that it was a watch. She quickly put it on and instantly thought of Yukito.

"Yukito-san..." Sakura sighed as she started twirling around in her room and then jumped onto her bed and started rolling around in happiness. --

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" Buizel asked coming into the room with a bag of potato chips.

"A watch Yukito-san gave me! A watch Yukito-san gave me!" Sakura sang as she continued rolling on the bed.

"Hey, are you listening?" Buizel said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, be in your dreamy state as much as you want. I'll just eat all of this." Buizel said as he took out a chip from the bag.

Sakura suddenly rolls out of bed and plops down onto the floor and takes a chip from the bag, eating it.

"I'm so happy!" Sakura said as Buizel gave her blank look.

"Even if she's happy, she gets hungry." Eevee said coming into the room with a bowl of milk on his head as Sakura continued being in her dreamy state.

OOOOOOO

"Where did you get that?" Palmer asked as a boy with red hair with a spiky ponytail started eating a hot dog.

"I took it off the stand when nobody was looking." the boy said.

"That's stealing, Buck!" Palmer shouted as Buck groaned in annoyance.

"Not my fault these humans are not very observant." Buck said taking another bite of the hot dog.

Palmer sighed in exasperation, then stiffened when a familiar purple-haired boy crossed their path.

Paul narrowed his eyes at them as Buck glared at him, with his mouth full, before Paul walked off.

Both Palmer and Buck watched him leave, then Palmer smacked Buck in the back of the head, making him spit out the bit of hot dog that was in his mouth.

"What the hell?!" Buck shouted.

"You were being a bit obvious, don't you think?" Palmer said.

"It's not like he said anything." Buck said taking another bite of his hot dog.

"Anyways, we must hurry and prepare ourselves for the final judgement!" Palmer said rushing off, leaving behind Buck.

"What are you talking about?! It's not going to happen right now!" Buck shouted as he tried to catch up with Palmer.

"I know! But it's soon! Our master's awakening is soon!" Palmer exclaimed as he ran down the sidewalk.

"Who's being a bit obvious now?!" Buck shouted when suddenly, he heard a thud, knowing Palmer had bumped into someone.

To his surprise, it was Lance.

"I suggest you watch where you're going." Lance said sternly as Palmer gave him an angry glare.

"I certainly don't take orders from dogs." Palmer shot back, making Lance's blood boil.

Marina suddenly came in between them, stopping the evident fight.

"Stop this! If you fight here in public, you're bound to draw attention and all of us will be found out." Marina said.

Palmer backed off, but continued to glare at Lance, before turning his back on them.

"No matter, Lugia-sama is close to awakening and we must prepare!" Palmer announced as Marina and Lance sweatdropped to how fast Palmer bounced back.

"Away with all of you!" Palmer shouted as he bolted in the opposite direction.

"There's something wrong with him..." Buck sighed as he tried to catch up with him, again.

Marina sighed and looked over at Lance. "You shouldn't be so stern."

"He's the one who bumped into me." Lance said before walking away.

"Why are you always like this?!" Marina shouted.

Lance ignored her and kept walking as Marina sighed in defeat and followed him.

OOOOOOO

Sakura gazed back down at her new watch and smiled happily.

"How many times has she gazed down at that watch?" Buizel groaned.

"About a couple hundred times." Turtwig sighed as Sakura blushed happily, while gazing down at her watch.

Suddenly, the whole house started shaking, having objects fall off the shelves.

"What's happening?" Sakura said have being snapped out of her dreamy state.

"It must be a Sealed Pokemon!" Eevee said as the tremor died down.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on the presence of aura. She let her vision soar towards the Tsukimine shrine. Though she could feel the presence of the Sealed Pokemon in that area, she couldn't see where it was.

When she reopened her eyes, she gave Eevee a questioning look.

"I know where it is, but I couldn't see it." Sakura said.

Sakura's phone started to ring and quickly answered it. "Yes?"

"Sakura-chan? Did you feel that earthquake?" Tomoyo said on the other line.

"Yeah, and I think it was because of a Sealed Pokemon." Sakura said as she heard Tomoyo squeal in excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!" Tomoyo said excitedly, making Sakura sweatdrop.

Eevee nodded. "Come on, let's go!"

OOOOOOO

Another earthquake occurred, causing Sakura to loose her footing, sending her falling down on her face.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Eevee said turning around.

Sakura nodded and got back up, before running towards the Sealed Pokemon's presence again.

When Sakura arrived at the Tsukimine shrine, she saw Tomoyo waiting for her at the entrance, with one of her outfits in hand.

"Hoee..." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

After Sakura was done putting on the outfit Tomoyo made for her, she quickly went out into the clearing and tried to find out where the Sealed Pokemon was being hidden.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake again, more violently this time, causing trees to fall down as cracks formed in the ground.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked over at Eevee, who was trying to hold his ground.

"Focus on the Meadow Plate's power into me! Quick!" Eevee instructed.

Sakura nodded and did what Eevee said. Suddenly, Eevee's body started to glow with green light. Once it faded, a creature with a slim body and leafy ears and tail was in the place of Eevee.

"Is this a new form?" Sakura asked as Eevee nodded.

"I'm Leafeon in this form. If my guess is right, the Sealed Pokemon here is ground type, so we'll have the upper hand." Leafeon said.

Sakura looked around, but everything seemed to be as quiet as ever. She could feet the presence of the Sealed Pokemon clearly, but could not locate where it was.

Suddenly, a huge crack appeared behind Sakura, creating a giant hole, causing Sakura to fall backwards.

"AAAHHHHHH!!" Sakura cried as she tried to grab hold of something but only found air.

Before she fell down the giant hole, someone grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back up.

"Th-thanks... Hoe!" Sakura said as looked up to see Lucario.

Lucario was looking down at her emotionless, when finally he spoke up. "You can let go of my paw now."

Sakura realized she was still holding onto his paw and quickly let go as Lucario let it fall to his side. She quickly stood up and bowed in thanks, but Lucario looked away.

"You have to be more alert." Lucario said as Sakura nodded.

Another earthquake occurred and towers of earth shot out of the ground, nearly hitting Sakura.

The ground started cracking as more rocks shot out of ground, raining down on Sakura and the others.

"Barrier!" Sakura commanded, creating a shield around her and Tomoyo.

"The Sealed Pokemon is underground!" Leafeon called out as it evaded the rocks that were raining down on them.

"Then how do we get it up!" Sakura called.

"Weavile, use Blizzard!"

An icy cold wind was whipped up and completely covered the ground, freezing everything around it. Leafeon and Lucario were apparently stuck in the ice and couldn't move.

Paul and Weavile came into the clearing, determined to capture the Sealed Pokemon.

Suddenly, the ice started to crack and a huge figure emerged from the ground.

"Hoe! It's huge!" Sakura cried.

The creature had a horn shaped like a drill and its body seemed to have a rocky appearance with orange rock-like armor covering its body. The creature also had huge forearms with holes in its palms.

"Good of you to show yourself, Rhyperior. Now, Weavile, use Metal Claw!" Paul commanded as Weavile lunged forward towards Rhyperior as its claws started to glow.

Rhyperior swung its huge arms, sending Weavile crashing into a nearby tree, then started to burrow underneath the ground once again.

"Razor Leaf!" Sakura commanded as sharp, spinning leaves was sent hurtling towards Rhyperior. The attack hit Rhyperior head on, but its rock hard body allowed it to not feel anything.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as Rhyperior raised its arms and shot rocks from the holes in its palms.

"Fly!" Sakura and Tomoyo hopped onto the staff and flew off out of the way.

"Weavile get up!" Paul ordered as Weavile struggled to its feet.

Lucario used Metal Claw to break the ice around his feet and quickly freed Leafeon as well, much to his surprise.

"Why are you helping?" Leafeon said as Lucario groaned in annoyance.

"Why does it matter?" Lucario said.

Towers of earth shot up underneath Lucario's feet, knocking him off balance. Lucario hit the ground hard, but quickly got back on his feet.

"Weavile, go after him!" Paul ordered, pointing towards a giant hole. Weavile obeyed and jumped into the hole as more rocks shot up from the ground, preventing Sakura from getting close and Paul from focusing on where Weavile was headed.

Soon, Weavile shot out from another hole, out of breathe, unable to get close to Rhyperior. Lucario narrowed its eyes and focused on where underground Rhyperior was.

Once he pinpointed where Rhyperior was hiding, Lucario rushed towards the spot, while dodging the rocks that were being shot up.

"Hey!" Lucario called up the Sakura. Sakura looked down, seeing Lucario looking up at her.

"Hit this spot!" Lucario instructed, making an X in the ground with his paw.

Sakura nodded and started towards where Lucario was.

Rhyperior shot more rock towers at Sakura, trying to keep her away. Sakura successfully manuvered through the flying rocks and landed a few yards away from Lucario.

"Leafeon-chan, keep Tomoyo-chan safe!" Sakura said as Leafeon nodded and quickly got over to Tomoyo and used it Magical Leaf to cut through the flying rocks.

"Flash Cannon!" Sakura commanded as a beam of light shot out of the staff, phasing through the earth below. A huge explosion followed and Rhyperior emerged onto the surface.

Before Sakura could land another attack, Weavile rushed passed her slashed Rhyperior with its glowing claws. Rhyperior fell back from the attack as Weavile unleashed its Blizzard attack, freezing Rhyperior into a block of ice.

"Go, pokeball!" Paul said as he threw a pokeball at Rhyperior, capturing it.

Paul picked up the pokeball as a brown plate appeared in his hand before he walked away, with Weavile following him.

Lucario stared hard at him and shook his head. "Dishonorable."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You'll get it next time." Tomoyo said coming over to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and looked down, then let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Eevee said.

"My watch is gone..." Sakura cried looking down at her wrist where the watch was.

"It must have been knocked off through all those rocks." Leafeon said as it changed back into Eevee.

"And it was from Yukito-san too..." Sakura said as tears started forming in her eyes.

Lucario looked at her for a moment, before walking away into the forest.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said, not knowing how to cheer her up, considering she wasn't able to capture the Sealed Pokemon and now she had lost the watch Yukito had given her.

Sakura put her head in her hands as she began to cry.

"D-Don't cry!" Eevee said.

A moment later, Lucario came back and walked over to Sakura. He held out his paw to her and to her surprise, in his paw was the watch she thought she had lost.

"This is yours, right?" Lucario said as Sakura's face lit up.

"Y-yes!" Sakura said taking it from Lucario. "Thank you, you know, you really are kind."

Lucario's eyes widened in surprise, before looking away stubbornly. "Whatever."

"My, what a character change!" Tomoyo observed as Lucario just growled.

"Oh yeah, Eevee-chan. I've been wondering about this for a while." Sakura said as Eevee looked up at her.

"Is it possible for a human to become a Pokemon?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible." Lucario said.

"Nothing is impossible." Eevee said seriously, much to Sakura's surprise, while Lucario just shook his head before walking away.

Eevee watched Lucario intently as he disappeared into the forest.

"You especially shouldn't doubt what I just said." Eevee whispered, so no one could hear him as the moon rose high into the sky.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**Yeah, Paul gets another Pokemon, but Sakura won't give up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to ask any questions! Please Review!


	20. Breaking the Ice

We're getting close to the Final Judgement! But don't think we're going to stop there! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 19: Breaking the Ice**

"Tomorrow, we're meeting at the school at 8:00 a.m. We'll be heading to the ice-skating rink by bus. Make sure you're not late, everyone!" Mr. Terada announced.

"Okay!"

"The skating rink will be cold, so dress warm. And don't forget your gloves."

"Okay!"

After class, Sakura took a look at the road and was surprised to find it frozen over.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura went up to the road.

"Tomoyo-chan! Look, it's frozen on the top!" Sakura pointed out.

"My, no wonder. It's so cold. But it is strange that it would be this cold now." Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sakura decided to try and see what it would be like to skate on it, so she gingerly put down her foot on the ice. At first Sakura had balance, but a moment later she fell down on her bottom, cracking the ice beneath her.

"Sakura-chan, are you hurt?" Tomoyo asked.

"I wonder if I'll be okay at the skating lesson tomorrow..." Sakura said nervously.

"It'll be alright, Sakura-chan, you have a wonderful athletic sense. Even if it's your first time, you will be able to skate in no time." Tomoyo reassured.

"You think so? I'm a little worried... But I still am looking forward to it!" Sakura said happily as she got up back onto the sidewalk.

As Tomoyo and Sakura went on their way, something flashed across the ice where Sakura had fallen.

OOOOOOO

"I'm home!" Sakura said as she came through the doorway. Upon entry, she spotted an extra pair of shoes. She quickly made her way to the living room to find, Yukito sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan." Yukito greeted warmly.

"Yukito-san! H-hello!" Sakura stammered while blushing.

"Dinner's ready." Toya said walking by over to the table and set down a tray of cookies.

"You made dinner tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Dad made it before he left a few minutes ago." Toya replied.

"That's right, dad was saying he was going on a business trip." Sakura said looking at the calendar.

"The stew was delicious!" Yukito said giving Sakura a smile.

Sakura ran into the hallway and put her hands up to her face in happiness. 'Yukito-san is going to be staying over tonight! Hanyan!'

After dinner, Sakura was already in her pajamas and was pacing back and forth in her room with a dreamy look on her face as Buizel and Eevee watched on the bed.

"I think I'll go make a late-night snack now..." Sakura said.

"You just ate dinner a few minutes ago." Buizel said.

"But Yukito-san eats a lot! He might be hungry already!" Sakura said, still in her dreamy state.

"He came over to study for exams, right? If you eat too much, don't you get a little sleepy?" Eevee said.

Sakura looked down in disappointment. "You're right."

Eevee nodded as Sakura thought of something else.

"Then I'll go take them some tea and sweets!" Sakura said as she rushed out of the room as Buizel just sighed.

"I really don't get girls who are in love." Buizel said as Eevee nodded.

Down in the kitchen, Sakura happily hummed to a song while she made the tea.

"Since it's cold tonight, I'll make the hot tea." Sakura said pouring out the tea into the cups.

Toya suddenly came down and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

"I was thinkng about bringing some tea up." Sakura said.

"Thank you," Toya said with a smile before taking the tray. "It's late. Kids should go to sleep. Good night."

Sakura put the tea pot back on the holder and looked down in disappointment. "Hoee..."

"I made the tea and all... but I couldn't see Yukito-san..." Sakura said in disappointment as she walked up the stairs up to her room.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up to see Yukito standing in the doorway of Toya's room. "Thanks for the tea."

"W-well, uh..." Sakura stammered in surprise.

"Try not to catch a cold. Good night." Yukito said.

"Yeah, good night." Sakura said as Yukito smiled before closing the door. Sakura stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment and smiled floatily.

"I'm so happy!" Sakura cried happily as she started swinging Eevee around in her room.

"H-hey, Sakura! Go to sleep! Aren't you going skating tomorrow?" Eevee cried in exasperation as Sakura continued to swing him around in circles.

"That's right, tomorrow is the skating lesson! Good night, Eevee-chan." Sakura said holding Eevee up in the air as he panted in exhaustion from being spun.

Outside, in the tree by the house, Lucario sat and watched as Sakura's light went out. Lucario let out a sigh, before placing his paws behind his head and closed his eyes as a cold breeze blew past him, sending a shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes and stared up at the moon.

Everything was dark and Sakura couldn't figure out where she was. Cherry blossom petals started falling all around her and a figure appeared in the distance.

Sakura squinted to try and see through the cherry blossom petals and gasped when she realized it was Kohaku.

_'Kohaku-chan_...' Sakura said.

"Please, take me with you! I don't want to stay here!" Kohaku called out.

'_Why is it when I see Kohaku-chan... he's always seems to be in some kind of pain...? Is it suppose to mean something?' _Sakura wondered as she watched Kohaku run over to something and look around as if he were lost.

"I don't want to be here... I don't want to be me! I want to be..."

Sakura couldn't here the last word and soon the darkness faded as well as Kohaku.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself on the floor, though her legs were still on the bed.

"A... dream...?" Sakura said as Eevee looked up to see Sakura laying on the ground.

"What are you doing down there?" Eevee asked.

"I had a really weird dream... It was about Kohaku-chan..." Sakura said as she sat on her legs on the floor.

"Kohaku?" Eevee said in confusion.

"He was the one who helped me in the World of Slumber. He's been in my dreams a couple of times..." Sakura said.

Eevee sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "He was human you say?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he had dark brown hair and amber eyes. He also wore Chinese clothing."

Eevee's eyes widened and Sakura looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Eevee shook his head. "It's nothing."

Sakura knew Eevee was hiding something, but didn't question him further.

OOOOOOO

Later that morning, Sakura came down to find Toya and Yukito working on breakfast.

"G-good morning." Sakura said.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Yukito said over his shoulder.

"You could sleep in today." Toya said.

"You're making breakfast this early?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to a skating lesson today, right? Toya and I made lunch for you" Yukito said.

"You're lunch is over here." Toya said.

Sakura came over to the counter and found a giant bento box with a pile of food in it. "Hoe...?"

"Just kidding! This is mine." Yukito said as he went over to her and handed Sakura a small little pink box.

"Yours is this one, Sakura-chan." Yukito said.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura said with a huge smile.

OOOOOOO

On the bus, Sakura watched out the window as they drove, seeing all the ice-covered areas.

"We'll be at the skating rink soon." Mr. Terada said.

"All right!"

On the bottom of the bus, a small blue dog-like creature was holding on tight as the bus sped towards the ice-skating rink.

'Why do I have to be so curious...?' Riolu thought as the bus went over a bump, making him almost loose his grip.

At the skating rink, Tomoyo was skating around very well as Sakura watched in awe as she got her skates on.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved.

"Wow, she's good." Sakura said, inspired to do her best. Sakura gingerly stepped out onto the ice.

"Oh, this is kind of like in-line skates..." Sakura said before slipping and falling on her bottom. "Maybe not..."

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked coming over as Sakura nodded.

Later on, Sakura's class started their ice skating lesson, where everyone did okay.

Tomoyo was giving pointers as Sakura carefully moved her legs across the ice as Riolu watched from a high up ledge, trying to cool down his burning paws.

After a while, everyone decided to take a lunch break and went over to the concession stand for a break.

"I would like a cocoa." Sakura said.

"I would like to have hot milk, please." Tomoyo said.

After they got their drinks, Sakura and Tomoyo went over to the benches where Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika were.

Sakura took out her nicely made lunch and smiled at it.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, seeing Sakura's expression.

"Oniichan and Yukito-san made me lunch today!" Sakura said happily.

"My, that's wonderful!" Tomoyo said.

"It's a shame to eat it... but I'll eat it!" Sakura said as she took a bite.

Back on the ice, Sakura was happily skating with her friends and seemed like she finally got the hang of it and went off ahead.

"Sakura-chan has gotten better." Chiharu commented.

"Nothing less from her." Tomoyo said.

Mr. Terada was inside, watching his students when a sudden chill ran up his spine.

"It sure is a little cold out here..." Mr. Terada said as he went over to the concession stand.

"By any chance, is the heater broken?" Mr. Terada asked one of the people working there.

"No, it's working like it normally is, but..." the woman at the concession stand said as the thermometer started to drop below 15 and continued dropping.

Naoko started shivering and Sakura came over to see what was wrong.

"Naoko-chan, you look a little pale." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little cold." Naoko said as she hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

"I'm getting a little chilly myself." Chiharu said.

"It would be bad to catch a cold, so let's all go inside and warm up." Rika said putting her hands on Naoko's shoulders and helped her over to the inside.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, are you all right?" Chiharu asked as she followed Rika and Naoko.

"Yes." Tomoyo replied.

"I'm a little cold, but I'm fine." Sakura said.

"Then, we'll be inside." Chiharu said before skating over to the door.

Riolu watched as more and more people started to come in and looked over at the thermometer in suspicion as it went below zero.

"Something's wrong..." Riolu muttered.

Everyone rushed to the concession stand and ordered any drinks that were hot as the temperature continued to drop.

"Hey, everyone! Go inside because it's cold out!" Mr. Terada called, but too Riolu's surprise, he was suddenly frozen into a block of ice.

"Our teacher is...!" Sakura cried.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said as Sakura looked over at her and gasped as Tomoyo was suddenly frozen over as well.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried then shook in fear.

Everyone on the inside suddenly froze into blocks of ice as well, leaving Sakura all by herself.

"What's going on? Everyone is frozen!" Sakura said as she took a step back.

"Calm down!"

Sakura looked over to see Lucario standing on the wall.

"Lucario-san? How did you-?" Sakura said in surprise as Lucario jumped down onto the ice, but immediately lost his footing and fell flat on his back.

"Lucario-san! Are you okay?" Sakura said coming over to him.

Lucario rubbed his head and looked out onto the rink. "The reason we're not frozen is probably because we wield aura powers."

Lucario finally made it to his feet and was able to find his balance, when suddenly, sharp icicles shot up from the rink's surface, surrounding them and then started towards them.

Lucario jumped out of the way as a giant pillar of ice shot up from underneath Sakura. Sakura quickly got out her staff and used Grumpig's Bounce to jump off the pillar of ice. Once Sakura was off, the pillar of ice went back into the ground.

Sakura landed on the ice hard and slightly lost her footing and struggled to keep herself balanced as sharp pillars of ice shot up from the ground behind her.

Lucario got down on all fours and rushed towards Sakura, then grabbed her and brought her over to the side just as a sharp pillar of ice shot up from where she was.

"Thanks..." Sakura said holding onto Lucario's arms.

"Enough of that, hurry up and get the Pokemon." Lucario said as Sakura nodded.

A cracking noise was heard coming from behind and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Look out!" Sakura cried, pushing Lucario away as something came out from beneath the surface and crashed into Sakura, sending her flying into the air. Sakura hit the ice hard as the Sealed Pokemon revealed itself.

Lucario glared over at an intimidating looking creature with an ice covered body with two black horns coming out from its head.

Glalie's body was suddenly enveloped in ice as Lucario rushed over to it and started slashing at the mountain of ice with his Metal Claw attack.

Sakura got back up, but before she was able to do anything, Glalie sent a tower of ice shooting out of the ice body and knocked Sakura to her side, sending her slamming into a wall of ice, knocking her unconscious.

"Hey!" Lucario calls as he rushed over to her and gasped when ice started to form over her hands and was climbing up her staff. Lucario started to pound his fists into the ice, trying to keep Sakura from freezing over. He looked over to see her legs start to freeze over and started pounding his fists into the ice surrounding Sakura's feet. He then looks back and sees the ice climb up over Sakura's staff.

"Dammit, we won't be able to get anywhere like this!" Lucario growled in frustration.

A huge block of ice shot out of the ground behind Lucario and he sees Glalie glaring at them from within the block of ice.

Lucario gets up and sends an Aura Sphere at the giant block of ice, shattering it, but Glalie quickly escapes back underneath the rink.

Lucario turns his attention back onto Sakura and picks her up from the ice.

"Hey, you have to get up! Do you want everyone to stay frozen like this?!" Lucario shouted as he tried shaking Sakura awake.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and snapped open when she saw Lucario.

"I'll draw Glalie's attention. When you see a chance, hit it with all you got." Lucario said as Sakura nodded slowly.

Lucario let go of Sakura and got down on all fours and ran out into the middle of the rink as Sakura manged to get up and brought up her staff, with ice falling off the head.

Glalie sent up pillars of ice shooting up from the ground as Lucario did his best to avoid it. One made Lucario stumble slightly, but managed to keep his footing and kept going.

Lucario made his way towards Sakura and made a sharp turn to the left as Glalie popped up in a pillar of ice.

"Double Flamethrower!" Sakura commanded as both Chimchar and Typhlosion came out of the staff and shot streams of fire from their mouths, which collided full force with Glalie and its ice body.

The ice around Glalie melted and Glalie was thrown back from the intense heat and fell down onto the ice.

A colorful wind came out of Sakura's staff and enveloped Glalie's body into the staff.

"All right!" Sakura cheered as Chimchar jumped up and down, then slipped as Typhlosion grinned.

A light blue plate appeared before her and Sakura smiled.

The pillars of ice disappeared as the temperature started to rise. THe blocks of ice that froze everyone disappeared as well, and everyone went along as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Huh? It's getting a little warmer." Mr. Terada said looking around.

"Thanks Lucario-san... Hoe?" Sakura said, but saw that he was gone.

Sakura went inside and found Mr. Terada at the concession stand.

"Hey, if you don't mind, would you pass these out to the others?" Mr. Terada said handing Sakura a tray with hot cocoa on it.

"Sure!" Sakura said as she went back out.

Sakura happily skated with the tray and handed out drinks to everyone like a waitress. Sakura looked up and spotted Lucario sitting on a high ledge. When he made eye-contact with Sakura, she smiled warmly up at him. Lucario frowned as a small blush creeped up onto his face, before he stubbornly looked away.

After Sakura gave the last hot drink out, she skated out over near the middle of the rink and raised up the tray and striked a pose.

**To be continued...**

We're almost to the point of the Final Judgement! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Another change in Lucario's personality! Wheeeeee!! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!

BONUS STUFF!! Note: This was not me, but my cousin who begged me to put this really weird thing on my chapter...

If you like random thoughts here is a suggestion: billy bob joe's cheesy chicken pie with bacon on top!


	21. Fighting with a Fever

Sorry for the late update, but I can't think of what to do for two of the Sealed Pokemon. I know what they're going to be and what they're holding, but the situation is a whole different topic. Anyways, hope you enjoy! (p.s. I can't wait for the 22nd chapter...)

**Chapter 20: Fighting with a Fever**

Sakura felt hot under all the bed sheets and her breathing was going at an irregular pace. She felt dizzy and couldn't think straight. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't muster enough strength to do so. Suddenly, a hand was placed on her forehead, somehow giving her a feeling of comfort.

"A kind hand..." Sakura mumbled as she opened her eyes slightly, but soon drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Sakura! It's morning!" Buizel announced while opening the curtains.

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, her face looking quite red.

"It's raining today. You have to walk to school, so you need to leave early..." Eevee said as he noticed how red Sakura's face was and how drained her eyes looked.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked.

"I feel light-headed." Sakura muttered sheepishly.

"Light-headed...?" Eevee repeated as he came over and put a paw to Sakura's head.

"Sheesh, you have a bad fever! Are you all right?" Eevee said as Buizel came over to Sakura's bedside.

Sakura just mumbled and slowly got out of bed.

"Um, maybe you should just stay home today, kiddo." Buizel said.

"The project we did in groups are all due today... I have to help finish it..." Sakura mumbled as she started falling forward.

Luckily, Buizel caught her from the back and was desperately trying to hold her up. "Come one!"

"Thank you..." Sakura mumbled with her eyes closed.

Downstairs, Toya was frying some eggs, when he noticed Sakura slowly making her way down the stairs.

"Morning..." Sakura mumbled.

"Oversleeping again? Our monster sure is weak against rain." Toya said with a small grin on his face, but was surprised to not get an answer as Sakura slumped down in her chair and put her arms on the table.

Toya looked over at Sakura in concern as she said good morning to her mother's photo.

"What's wrong?" Toya asked as he brought breakfast over to her and put a hand to her forehead. "A bit hot."

"Don't tell dad that I have a fever." Sakura said.

"Why?" Toya asked.

"Dad is going out for the day, right? He was so happy that he's going to excavate a place that he's been waiting to go to. If he hears that I have a fever, he won't go..." Sakura explained. (How nice...)

Toya smiled and patted her on the head, seeing how Sakura was thinking about their dad, before walking back into the kitchen.

"Hoe?"

"Good morning." Fujitaka greeted as he entered.

"Morning." Sakura and Toya replied.

Fujitaka went and sat in his seat at the table. "Good morning, Nadeshiko-san."

"It ended up raining today." Sakura said.

"Hm, but they say that it's sunny over at the dig site." Fujitaka said.

"That's good!" Sakura said with a smile as she started eating her breakfast as Toya watched from the corner of his eye in concern.

A taxi waited outside and Fujitaka gathered his things in the front. "I'll be back by a week from Saturday."

"Yeah, do your best!" Sakura said as Fujitaka finished putting on his shoes.

"Well, I'll be on my way now."

"Take care!" Sakura said waving.

"Be careful." Toya said.

When Fujitaka closed the door behind him, Sakura slumped to the ground and sighed, then got back up and started towards the door.

"You... really should stay home today." Toya said.

"If I do, I'll trouble everyone else." Sakura said.

"But..." Toya started.

"I'll come home early and go straight to bed." Sakura said with a reassuring smile as she got out her umbrella.

As Sakura walked to school with Toya and Yukito, she seemed not that cheerful and a little slow.

"Sakura-chan." Yukito called.

Sakura looked to her side as Yukito gave her a concerned look.

"Are you not feeling well by any chance?" Yukito asked.

"T-that's not true at all!" Sakura said trying to sound cheerful.

"But you're not as cheerful today." Yukito pointed out as Sakura tried to put on a happy attitude.

"I'm fine!" Sakura said with a smile as Toya watched her with uncertainty.

"Really? Then I guess it's all right..." Yukito said. (idiot)

When Sakura made it to the classroom, she said good morning to Tomoyo and then leaned on her desk in exhaustion.

"You don't look well." Dawn said coming over.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. (So many people has asked her already, you'd think she'd get annoyed.)

"I feel a little dizzy..." Sakura said.

"Oh my, perhaps it would be better for you if you rest at home?" Tomoyo said.

"I'm fine, I'm all right." Sakura said with a weak smile.

After class started, Mr. Terada was writing equations on the board and Sakura's mind started to spin and everything started turning blurry.

When she looked up, Mr. Terada was looking down at her and then placed a hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever." Mr. Terada said coming back up.

"I-I'm fine." Sakura tried to reassure, but Mr. Terada shook his head.

"Daidouji-san, can you escort Kinomoto-san to the nurse's office?" Mr. Terada asked as Tomoyo nodded.

"I-It's all right, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said putting her hands up, but Tomoyo helped her up and started to head out of the classroom.

"Now, let's go." Tomoyo said with a smile as Sakura smiled dumbly as they walked towards the nurse's office. "Hoe..."

In the nurse's office, Sakura was resting peacefully in the bed, with Tomoyo watching by her bedside.

"Okay, let's see it." the nurse said as Sakura handed her the thermometer and then looked at it. "Hm, it's rather high..."

"Is it a fever?" Tomoyo asked.

"Fourth period is already over, it will do you better to go home early and rest." the nurse said as she walked back to her desk.

"But the project..." Sakura said.

"We will manage the project somehow." Tomoyo said.

"But.."

"It'll be all right."

Sakura looked over to see Dawn in the doorway, with Ruka behind her. (Okay, I lied, he is going to show up again...)

"Dawn-chan, Nogi-kun..." Sakura said in surprise.

"I'm in the group, and I'm positive that it will be done today!" Dawn exclaimed.

"But..." (Sheesh, this girl is stubborn)

"Oh, you can't trust me?" Dawn asked.

"It's not that, but..."

"No buts! I will submit it with Ruka and Tomoyo. Of course, a project with wonderful quality! RIght, Tomoyo?" Dawn said.

"Yes," Tomoyo said with a smile. "Please be assured, and leave it to us."

"So, hurry up and get some rest." Ruka stammered.

"...Thanks..." Sakura said with a smile.

After Sakura got her things, Sakura started towards the door.

"I'm worried... I'll go home with you." Tomoyo said in a concerned tone.

"I'm all right, I can go home myself. See?" Sakura said starting to walk, but then started falling forward.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura suddenly fell into someone's arms and when she looked up, she was surprised to see Toya.

OOOOOOO

It was still raining and Lucario was eating an apple under a tree by the road. A rain drop slipped off one of the leaves and dropped onto his nose and quickly wiped it away with his paw.

He heard footsteps in the distance and quickly climbed higher into the tree.

With a closer look, Lucario was surprised to see an unconscious Sakura on Toya's back as he strained to keep the umbrella over her.

As Toya carried Sakura closer to the house, Lucario felt a flash of concern, then turned into Riolu and jumped from one tree to the other to follow.

When Sakura was finally at home and was sleeping in bed, Buizel and Eevee exchanged worried glances. Eevee went over and pulled the covers higher over Sakura as Riolu watched from the outside tree.

"Thanks." Yukito said as Toya placed a cup of tea in front of him at the table.

"Sorry you had to bring my bag over here." Toya said.

"No, it's okay. I hope Sakura-chan's fever goes down quickly." Yukito said as he took a sip of tea. "I was surprised when you suddenly ran out of the classroom, Toya."

Toya just took a sip of tea.

"You heard Sakura-chan didn't you?" Yukito said as Toya just gave him an annoyed look and took another sip of tea.

OOOOOOO

"Sakura..." Eevee said in concern as a knock was heard at the door, making Eevee gasp as he rushed under the bed and Buizel in the closet.

Toya came in soon after and knelt over to Sakura's bedside.

"Check your temperature." Toya said handing the thermometer to Sakura.

Sakura took it and Toya glanced over at the closet. He narrowed his eyes and Buizel knew he was looking right through the walls at him. Toya then eyed under the bed suspiciously as beads of sweat appeared on Eevee's head.

The thermometer beeped and Toya turned his attention back on Sakura.

"How is it?" Toya asked.

"Here..." Sakura said passing the thermometer over.

"It's not goning down at all," Toya said in a serious tone. "To take medicine, you'll need to eat first... Hold on a bit."

Before leaving, Toya gave one final glance at under the bed, before closing the door.

Eevee came out from underneath and sighed. "I wonder if he knows..."

Sakura heard his and gave a weak and nervous chuckle.

It was still pouring outside and Riolu was watching it fall.

Suddenly, Riolu spotted a giant creature flying in the sky. Riolu narrowed his eyes and jumped down to the ground, before running towards where the creature was.

The giant dragon-like creature came to rest on top of a building before letting out a loud roar.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and then sat up.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked.

"I sense a Sealed Pokemon..." Sakura mumbled.

Eevee looked out the window as his fur started to bristle. "You're right..."

Sakura got up out of bed and headed over to the window.

"But you can't get up!" Eevee said, but was ignored as Sakura started to climb out the window.

"Hey, Sakura! What do you think you're doing?!" Buizel demanded as he grabbed the back of Sakura's shirt, trying to pull her back into the room.

"I have to go seal it away..." Sakura said.

"Oh, just let the brat get it this time! If you left in your current condition, you would only get a bigger fever!" Buizel said.

"But Shinji-kun would..." Sakura mumbled.

"I don't care! What I do care about, is your health right now! Besides, your brother is coming back upstairs with food, if you're not here, then it will be a big mess!" Buizel yelled as he continued to try to pull Sakura back in.

Sakura finally got down and went over and stood in the middle of the room.

"Do you understand? Huh?" Eevee said, then widened his eyes in confusion as Sakura got out her staff.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Buizel said as Sakura called out Latias.

"Latias-san, I need you to pretend to be me for a little while." Sakura said as Latias nodded and soon took on Sakura's form.

"That should do it." Sakura said as Buizel shook with worry.

OOOOOOO

The rain had stopped for a moment as Sakura was flying on her staff. She was wavering on her staff, as Eevee rode on the back.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Eevee asked as Sakura moaned a yes.

"Let's hurry up and get the Sealed Pokemon and go home, okay?" Eevee said as Sakura nodded sheepishly and continued flying towards where the Sealed Pokemon was.

OOOOOOO

Back in Sakura's room, Latias was pretending to sleep in Sakura's bed as Toya came in with a tray of food and medicine.

"Can you wake up?" Toya asked. "...Huh?"

"Yeah..." Latias replied as she sat up and Toya gave her a surprised look then sighed.

"Want to eat?" Toya asked holding up the soup bowl as Latias nodded.

OOOOOOO

A giant dragon-like creature was flying over a building and let out another roar as Sakura and Eevee were flying over.

"Salamence! Over there!" Eevee pointed up ahead as Sakura slowly looked up.

Salamence noticed them and sent a green fire shooting out of its mouth, knocking Sakura off her staff.

"Sakura!" Eevee shouted from the staff.

Someone jumped up off a building and successfully caught Sakura in their arms before she fell to the ground and landed on top of another building.

Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised to see Lucario. "Lucario-san... Are you going to drop me again?"

Lucario looked taken back then gave her an annoyed look. "Very funny..."

"Sakura, are you okay?" Eevee said as the staff flew over to Sakura.

"Yeah..." Sakura said as Lucario gently put her down. "Thanks, Lucario-san..."

"Baka!"

Sakura looked at Lucario in surprise as he gave her an angry glare.

"You shouldn't be out here in your current state! What if something happens to you?!" Lucario yelled as Eevee gave him a surprise look.

"Yeah, but... I have to try, because I decided I would capture all the Sealed Pokemon!" Sakura said with a weak, but confident smile as Lucario blinked in surprise while blushing.

"It's coming again!" Eevee warned as Salamence fired a Hyper Beam at them.

Lucario stepped in front of Sakura and fired his Aura Sphere at it, causing a huge explosion.

"Ice beam..." Sakura started but started falling backwards.

Eevee quickly got under Sakura, just as she landed.

"Sakura, you really shouldn't be here." Eevee grunted under Sakura's weight.

OOOOOOO

"Thanks, that was great." "Sakura" said as she finished the soup.

"You've had enough?" Toya asked as "Sakura" nodded.

"I'll eat some later, just leave it there." "Sakura" said as Toya put the bowl back on the tray.

"I'll make some more later." Toya said as he started to head out of the bedroom.

"Oh, what about the medicine?" "Sakura" asked.

"It's better not to take medicine when you're not sick," Toya said as "Sakura" looked up at him in surprise. "You're not Sakura, are you?"

Latias was silent for a moment, then looked down.

"I've seen you before. Sakura stepped out, I take it?" Toya said as Latias nodded.

"Sheesh, monster!" Toya muttered.

"Um..." Latias started.

"I have a vague idea of what she's doing. Can you not tell her that I know what she's up to? It seems she's trying to hide it, although it's not working well." Toya said.

Latias blushed and nodded as Toya smiled and patted her on the head. "Thanks."

OOOOOOO

Lucario lunged at Salamence, with his Metal Claws, but Salamence easily dodged it by flying higher into the air as Lucario landed on another building.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!"

A lightning bolt shot into the clouds, making more lightning bolts shoot out of the clouds, with one hitting Salamence and another heading right for Sakura.

Sakura couldn't focus, seeing the lightning bolt as blurry and just stood where she was, unaware of what was heading right for her.

"Look out!" Lucario shouted as he got used his Bone Rush and cut through the lightning bolt.

Lucario looked over to see Paul and Electabuzz and glared at them.

Paul ignored his glare and kept his attention on Salamence, who was panting from the surprise attack.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!" Paul commanded throwing his pokeball and Weavile appeared in a flash of light.

Weavile shot a beam of ice at Salamence with full force. Salamence attempted to dodge, but couldn't react fast enough due to the shocking effect of the Thunder attack and the Ice Beam hit its wing.

Salamence strained to keep flight, but soon found itself falling towards the ground.

"Now, Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Paul commanded as Electabuzz launched a powerful electric attack at Salamence.

Salamence let out a roar of pain as Paul grinned.

"Go, pokeball!" Paul called out as he threw the pokeball at Salamence.

Salamence was enveloped in red light, before being forcefully sucked into the pokeball.

Paul went over and picked up the pokeball as a dark red plate appeared in his hand, then looked over at Sakura, who seemed really out of it.

"You realize, you really didn't have a chance of getting this Pokemon, even if you weren't sick." Paul said before walking away as Lucario let out a growl.

Sakura felt dizzy again and stumbled backwards, but Lucario caught her.

"She needs to go home and rest." Eevee said as Lucario nodded.

OOOOOOO

Back at the house, Latias lay in Sakura's bed, awaiting her master's return, when suddenly the window opened.

"I'm home..." Sakura said before stumbling forward.

Latias quickly came forward and caught her as Buizel came out from the closet.

"Sakura are you okay?" Buizel asked.

"Thanks..." Sakura said before lying down in bed as Latias pulled the covers over her. "You're welcome."

"I had fun too, so..." Latias said as Sakura gave her a confused smile before Latias went back into the charm and Buizel went into the stone, much to his annoyance.

Eevee was outside on the ground under the tree, then came over to Lucario who was on the side walk.

"She got in her room all right." Eevee said as Lucario sighed.

"Why aren't you going back up?" Lucario asked.

"I'm sure Sakura's older brother is going to be checking up on her all night. I can't go into any stones or the staff, and it seems as if he's catching on. I'm worried about Sakura, but it's best if I stay out of the way for now. You don't mind if I tag along with you until morning do you?" Eevee asked as Lucario shook his head before turning his gaze up at Sakura's window.

"I am curious to know why you helped Sakura out the past few times after saying you'll never accept her. But now it seems as if you actually care about her." Eevee said with interest.

But Lucario didn't seem to notice and continued looking up at Sakura's room window before starting down the street with Eevee trailing after him.

Back in Sakura's room, Sakura's breathing turned worse as her mind was spinning uncontrollably.

"It hurts... I'm in pain..." Sakura breathed. "Oniichan..."

Toya was by her side and saw that her temperature had risen. Sakura was panting heavily and as she was moaning in pain.

"Sheesh... It's because you overexerted yourself." Toya said as he watched Sakura struggle with her fever, unable to do anything.

"I'll call a doctor, so hold on." Toya said getting up.

Before Toya left the room, he felt a familiar presence and turned around to see his mother by Sakura's side.

"Mom..." Toya said in shock.

Nadeshiko laid a hand on Sakura's head as Sakura weakly opened her eyes.

'It's like this morning... This hand... is mom's hand...' Sakura said as she drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.

"_It's all right now." _Nadeshiko said.

"...You were here?" Toya said in surprise.

_"Yes, I was a little worried from this moring," _Nadeshiko said as she turned her loving gaze back down on Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully now and started to brush the loose stands of hair out of her face. _"Do your best, Sakura-chan."_

With that, Nadeshiko disappeared into thin air as Toya stood there with a smile on his face. A sudden knock at the door startled him as Fujitaka came in, much to his surprise.

"Dad? Why...?!" Toya said.

"I felt that Sakura-san was acting strangely this morning and I couldn't shake it off..." Fujitaka said before looking down at Sakura and smiled seeing how peacefully Sakura looked in her sleep.

"But I guess hunches aren't that right." Fujitaka said.

"No, it was right. She had a fever, but it seems to have gone down now." Toya said.

"I see..." Fujitaka said leaning down by Sakura's bed. "I'm sure you had a hard time all by yourself."

"I wasn't alone." Toya said as Fujitaka looked up at his son puzzled.

"Mom was here." Toya said with a smile on his face.

"I see..." Fujitaka said with relief in his voice.

OOOOOOO

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted, her cheerful attitude back.

"Good morning." Fujitaka greeted warmly.

"Huh? Dad? Why?!" Sakura said in surprise.

"I came home last night because I forgot to take something with me. I'll be leaving again this evening." Fujitaka said as he continued making breakfast.

"Are you feeling fine now?" Toya asked as Sakura nodded with a huge smile on her face, then went over her mom's picture on the table.

"Thank you, mom." Sakura whispered as Toya looked at her in surprise.

"Sakura, why is it "thank you"?" Toya asked.

"Because somehow, I felt like mom was next to me yesterday." Sakura said as Toya smiled.

"Breakfast is ready!" Fujitaka said bringing a tray of food over.

"Okay!" Sakura said happily.

"Since you're just getting better, don't eat as much today, you monster." Toya teased.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura grumbled.

"I didn't know monsters had fevers..."

"I said I'm not one!"

"What's this about?" Fujitaka asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! Let's eat!" Sakura said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sheesh, this was longer than I expected, but it was good. Anyways, what did you guys think of it, that's more important than my opinion. Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review! Two chapters in counting before all the items are collected!


	22. A Fishy Situation

Here we go! New chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 21: A Fishy Situation**

Sakura watched from the behind the glass as colorful fish swam by, making Sakura squeal in excitement.

"Hey, these fish are really cute!" Sakura said to her friends as she put her face up to the glass.

"Sakura-chan looks like she's having fun." Rika said as a puffer fish blew itself up at Sakura.

"I agree." Tomoyo said while recording as Sakura made faces at the puffer fish.

"Sakura really loves athletic festivals and field trips." Naoko said.

Today is the day of Sakura's class's social studies field trip. The class was divided into groups to visit all sorts of public places. Sakura's group was assigned to go to the aquarium and Sakura was having the time of her life.

"I don't see what's so interesting about looking at fish..." Swellow said from the charm.

As Sakura looked through each of the tanks, a dark purple stone caught her eye. "Hoe?"

Suddenly, an odd looking fish came up in front of Sakura's view, surprising her. The fish had blue fins and had brown marks all over its body, giving it an ugly appearance. Sakura looked at suspiciously as the fish blew bubbles at the tank walls.

"The penguin show is about to begin!" Chiharu called.

"Okay!" Rika and Naoko said as Sakura looked up from the weird fish.

"Sakura-chan, let's g-" Before Tomoyo could finish, Sakura ran past her with lightning speed over to the door, leaving a wind trail and before they knew it, Sakura was already at the door.

"Come on guys, hurry!" Sakura called waving excitedly.

"S-she's so quick..." Naoko said in awe as Tomoyo let out a chuckle.

"Penguins, penguins, penguins!" Sakura said in excitement as she went up the escalator to the Penguin show.

"Sakura-chan really likes penguins, doesn't she?" Naoko said as the others nodded.

At the Penguin show, Sakura and her friends watched as the penguins swam and jumped through hoops in the water.

"Amazing! They're so amazing!" Sakura said as she clapped at they're performance.

"Oh, come one, anyone can do that!" Skarmory said as Sakura shooshed him.

Sakura watched in amazement as the trainer held up a fish and the penguin swam over and took it right out of her hand.

"She's so lucky!" Sakura said as she heard another groan from the Pokemon in her charm. "Shhh!"

The trainer then motioned towards a penguin on shore and it bowed, having another applause follow as another penguin in the water waved on its side.

"So cute!" Sakura squealed in delight.

In the corner, Paul was leaning against the wall, watching the Penguin show in boredom as if waiting for something else to happen.

Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he saw a small red glow come from the shadows.

"Now the real show begins..." Paul said with a grin.

Out of no where, a small whirlpool formed around the trainer's foot and dragged her underwater as everyone gasped in confusion.

The trainer struggled to get out of the water, but was only able to grab the side of shore and keep her head out of the water, but was straining to get the rest of her body out.

"My leg!" the trainer cried out as the whirlpool around her leg continued to pull at her.

A curious penguin came over and looked at the whirlpool, making Sakura start to panic.

"Don't, penguin!" Sakura cried as another whirlpool form around the penguin, trapping it in a spinning vortex.

"No! The penguin! The penguin!" Sakura cried pounding on the tank walls. (I really don't see how that's going to help...)

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said taking Sakura's arm.

"I have to save the penguin!" Sakura said as she started pounding at the tank's walls again. (Again, really don't see how that's going to help...)

The other penguins were squawking in confusion as Toya came out with food for the penguins and was shocked to see everthing in chaos.

"What in the world is going on?!" Toya said.

"The penguin got caught in the whirlpool..." the trainer said then winced as she tried to pull her leg out. "But I can't go and save it!"

With that, Toya dropped the food and jumped into the pool. He eyed the whirlpool in suspicion, then went down over to the whirlpool that had enveloped the penguin. He grabbed hold of it and pulled with all his might, until the whirlpool released the penguin and disappeared as well as the whirlpool that had surrounded the trainer's leg and everyone sighed in relief.

"So he **_is _**here." Paul said before walking out the door.

"Oniichan..." Sakura said in surprise as the penguin seemed to be thanking Toya.

OOOOOOO

"Someone almost drowned?!" Eevee said.

"You, Sakura?!" Buizel asked as Sakura shook her head.

"No, you weren't really listening, were you?" Sakura said as she stirred the batter and gave Buizel a small glare.

"I'm sorry. It's been a while since the last time everyone was gone and I could leave your room. So I'm a little restless." Buizel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sakura wouldn't drown." Eevee said sitting on the counter.

"Well, she doesn't have much beyond her athletic abilities." Buizel said crossing his arms and nodding.

"What do you mean, not much else?" Sakura demanded holding up the whisk. "I won't give you pancakes anymore, then."

"Oh, Sakura-sama!" Buizel said suddenly nicer as Sakura finished making the pancakes and placed it on the table.

"But it is stranger to hear that the one who almost drowned was a penguin." Eevee said as he hopped up onto a chair.

"Yeah. According to the adults, they were wondering if it was the plug for the pool got accidentally pulled out. But I don't think that's quite it." Sakura said cutting a piece from her pancake.

"Here." Sakura said as she gave Eevee a bite as Buizel looked at him in envy, but Sakura gave him a bite after.

"I don't think it was an accident like that... I felt a presence that was different from a Sealed Pokemon..." Sakura said.

"Like when you're going up against a Guardian of a Representative?" Eevee asked as Sakura nodded in realization.

"Come to think of it, I saw this really weird stone in one of the tanks." Sakura said.

"I'm home!" Toya called making Sakura flinch.

Eevee quickly ran up the stairs to Sakura's room as Buizel took one final bit of Sakura's pancakes before dashing up the stairs, but also trying to be quiet.

"W-welcome back!" Sakura said nervously.

"Yeah." Toya said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Oniichan, you were at the aquarium today, right?" Sakura said.

Toya tapped the board where his name was and put his stuff down. "I wrote it down here."

"Hey, why were you at the Penguin show? What kind of work are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I feed... the penguins." Toya said rummaging through the fridge.

"You're so, SO lucky." Sakura said.

"No, I'm not." Toya said going over to the table.

"Why?" Sakura said.

"Because." Toya said as he slowly reached over to the fork and quickly stole a bite from Sakura's pancake.

"You're so mean!" Sakura cried running over to Toya and started hitting him. "You ate without asking! Those were the pancakes I bought with my own allowance!"

"Hey, what are you doing? Hurry up and come it!" Toya called as Sakura stopped hitting her brother.

"Sorry, sorry."

Sakura froze, hearing the oh-so-familiar voice of Yukito as he came into the kitchen.

"I was taking my shoes off, and it took longer than I thought... Good afternoon, Sakura-chan." Yukito said. (Pathetic...)

"Y-Yukito-san! Good afternoon!" Sakura exclaimed happily with a blush spreading across her face.

"Those look delicious. Sakura-chan, you're a really good cook." Yukito said looking at the pancakes she made.

"I-I don't really think so..." Sakura said modestly while continuing to blush furiously.

"Yeah. She really isn't that good." Toya said as Sakura slammed her foot down on Toya's, making him groan in pain.

"U-um... If you don't mind.. would you like... some pancakes?" Sakura asked.

"Is that all right? You bought that with your allowance, right?" Yukito said.

"It's all right... I'll bring it up to my brother's room in a bit!" Sakura said with a smile.

Yukito smiled and bent over to Sakura's height. "Thank you."

Sakura stood in a daze for a moment then brought her hands to her face as she blushed happily.

After she was done making the pancakes, she happily brought up the tray to Toya's room, but saw a problem.

'I can't knock... What should I do...?' Sakura thought as she dumbly stood in front of the door. (You can always say something or kick the door...)

"Thank you for your trouble, Sakura-chan." Yukito said as he opened the door, much to Sakura's surprise.

"How long were you standing there?" Toya asked as Yukito took the tray from Sakura's hands.

"Um... How did you know I was outside?" Sakura asked.

"Just a hunch that you brought something for us." Yukito said as Sakura smiled.

OOOOOOO

"Was it Dusknoir?" Vulpix asked as Eevee nodded.

"It had to be. He's the only Guardian left that Sakura has to face." Eevee said and looked over as Sakura rushed through the door and leaned against it while panting, then sank to the floor.

"Sakura. Hey, Sakura!" Buizel said coming over to her. "What in the world happened?!"

Sakura suddenly grabbed Buizel by the paws and started hugging him. "I'm so happy!"

"Yu-ki-to-san...!" Sakura gushed as she fell to the floor in a daze.

"HEY!! What are you going to do so lifeless like this?!" Buizel shouted as he struggled against Sakura's grip. "You're a Pokemon Master first!"

"Yukito-san is much better than Pokemon..." Sakura sighed. (Ouch)

"Oh, gee, that makes me feel special!" Sceptile shouted.

"Looks like the _Pokemon Master _has chosen someone better than us!" Gallade said.

"That just hurt." Gengar said.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Lopunny said.

"Hoe? Wait! I'm sorry! That didn't come out right!" Sakura cried coming back up as the Pokemon in her charm groaned.

"I thought I was going to die..." Buizel said finally being released from Sakura's grip and going over to her bed.

"They're kidding, don't worry, they understand." Eevee said as Sakura sighed in relief.

"Anyways, it was Dusknoir who almost drowned the trainer and the penguin at the aquarium." Turtwig said catching Sakura's attention.

"Who's Dusknoir?" Sakura asked.

"The one who's guarding the last Representative. Dusknoir is tricky and defeating him won't be as easy as the others." Eevee said as Sakura nodded.

"Dusknoir has a bad reputation to put others in harm's way to get what he wants, you'll have to be extremely careful." Vulpix said.

"If you're not careful, Dusknoir might break the glass in the tanks and all the fish would die." Turtwig said.

"Why would Aaron-san have a Pokemon like him guard the representative? Dusknoir sounds like he's similar to Shinji-kun." Sakura said.

Eevee closed his eyes and pondered this for a moment. Why would Sir Aaron trust Dusknoir?

"I don't think Sir Aaron put Dusknoir to guard the stone out of trust, but more as a test..." Eevee said as everyone looked at him in surprise.

OOOOOOO

After school, Sakura skated home as she pondered on what she can do to prevent Dusknoir and Paul from harming the aquatic creatures in the tanks.

As Sakura turned a corner she suddenly bumbed into someone and fell on top of them.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said.

"Do you mind getting off of me?"

Sakura looked down and was surprised that she had fallen on top of Lucario. Lucario had his face in the ground and she could hear him growling in pain. Sakura quickly got off his back and Lucario picked himself off the ground and shook the dirt from his body.

"It's dangerous if you don't watch where you're going." Lucario said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Y-yes... I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Sakura said.

"What?" Lucario asked.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to defeat this Pokemon who's guarding a representative and if I'm not careful, all the sea-life will get hurt and then there's Shinji-kun who would do anything to get his hands on the stone before me..." Sakura said as Lucario listened intently.

"You could try to lure it out into a clearing where there's no tanks around..." Lucario said.

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed as she went over to Lucario and took his paws into her hands, making him blush slightly.

"I have an idea! Thanks for the suggestion, Lucario-san!" Sakura said as she raced off towards home as Lucario blinked in confusion.

OOOOOOO

"Take care." a worker said leaving the aquarium as the moon rose high into the sky.

"Yeah, take care." the night guard said as he turned his attention back to the televison. Suddenly, a blue powder floated down around the guard and soon became woozy and soon was fast asleep. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Buizel then ran past the gate. Buizel went back and stuck his tongue out at the sleeping guard, before Sakura came back and grabbed him.

"Are you sure it's going to be all right?" Buizel asked while running along side Sakura.

"Leave it to me!" Sakura said as she turned a corner and a ball of light shot out of her staff.

Sakura ran up the stopped escalator and went over to one of the tanks and spotted the darkly colored stone and felt a familiar presence around it.

"It's here." Sakura said as a dark figure emerged from the tank.

Sakura saw a glowing red eye in the middle of the creature's head and felt a small shiver run down her spine, but clutched her staff and willed herself not to be afraid.

"Alright, Dusknoir, come and get me!" Sakura said as Dusknoir shot towards her.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as she jumped out of the way.

Dusknoir whirled around and shot a fist-like energy at her. Sakura jumped out of the way as the fist headed towards one of the tanks. But bounced off a shield and Alakazam appeared behind it and disappeared.

Dusknoir looked at it in surprise, but turned its gaze back on Sakura as she started towards another room and followed. Dusknoir fired a dark lightning from its eye that was headed for a tank in front of Sakura.

"Alakazam!" Sakura shouted as Alakazam appeared in front of the tank and blocked the attack using Reflect.

Sakura rounded a corner and realized she accidentally hit a dead end. "Oh no, I was suppose to go the other way!"

Before Sakura could get back on course, Dusknoir appeared before her.

Dusknoir's hands lit up and raised them to its sides, about to hit the tanks around it and hoping to drown Sakura.

"No!" Sakura cried as a pillar of water shot out of one of the tanks and hit Dusknoir before it was able to attack. Another pillar of water erupted from the tank and started to push Dusknoir towards the exit.

'What is that?' Sakura thougth, but pushed the thougth away for the second.

Buizel used his Aqua Jet and helped force Dusknoir out into a clearing outside.

Once outside, Sakura smiled in triumph and raised her staff at Dusknoir. "Now, you won't be able to harm the aquarium animals!"

Dusknoir narrowed its eye as a green fire shot out of no where, sending Dusknoir crashing to the ground.

Sakura looked up to see Paul, standing on Salamence's back.

"About time you brought him out, I was just about to go in there myself." Paul said as Buizel let out a growl.

"Salamence, use Draco Meteor!" Paul commanded as Salamence sent giant purple energy balls hurtling down on Dusknoir.

Explosions erupted and the clearing was filled with smoke and dust.

'If I don't do something quick, Shinji-kun is going to get the representative. I can't let that happen!' Sakura thought.

"Salamence, get her out of my way!" Paul ordered as Salamence fired a green fire from its mouth, headed right for Sakura!

Sakura didn't have enough time to react, but Buizel quickly used Aqua jet to try and fend off the attack.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura cried as Buizel shot straight through the attack and hit Salamence hard in the face, nearly knocking Paul off its back.

Buizel landed a little way off and winced in pain as a small jolt went through his body.

When the dust cleared, Dusknoir sent a ball of darkness at Salamence. Salamence was hit straight-on and strained to keep flight.

"Zap Cannon!" Sakura commanded as a ball of electricity shot out of her staff at Dusknoir, but was easily dodged.

'How can I get it to stop moving?' Sakura pondered as a rain drop hit her nose. She looked up to see clouds had formed overhead and a second later started to pour.

Buizel opened his eyes and shot a Water Gun at Dusknoir, hitting it at lightning speed.

"Buizel-kun, use Water Gun again!" Sakura said.

"Huh?"

Sakura shot another another Zap Cannon from her staff and pointed at it. "Use Water gun to on it!"

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Buizel said as he fired his water gun at the zap cannon. When the water hit the electric ball, the whole water gun attack became a shocking stream of water. Just as Sakura wanted it to, the combined attack hit Dusknoir due to the rain and quick attack by Buizel. Dusknoir collapsed onto the ground and struggled to get up, but soon hit the ground and disappeared.

"We did it- Ah-ah-ah-choo!" Sakura sneezed as the rain stopped.

Tomoyo came out and rushed over to Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I wonder where the rain came from..." Sakura said.

"It was from me."

Sakura whirled around to see a beautiful serpent looking creature with long hair and a colorful fin.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked in astonishment.

"I am Milotic, one of the Sealed Pokemon."

"How come you're helping me? And why didn't I sense you?" Sakura said as Milotic came over to her.

"I was that fish you were looking at in one of the tanks, the one with the blue fins." Milotic said as Sakura looked at it in with a blank expression, not being able to believe that Milotic was that ugly looking fish.

"Not all the Pokemon have grudges against humans. I also came here to give you your prize." Milotic said holding up a dark stone with its tail.

"I don't think so!" Paul shouted as Salamence flew closer as Paul held up a Pokeball.

Sakura got in front of Milotic, but Milotic stopped her. "Leave this to me."

Milotic shot a powerful twister shot out of Milotic's tail, capturing Salamence and Paul in the vortex and then sent them hurtling into the air.

Sakura went over and picked up the dark looking stone as Milotic got in front of Sakura and Sakura's staff brought Milotic into it as a blue plate appeared before her.

"That's it!" Buizel exclaimed as his body started to light up.

Sakura watched in awe as Buizel's body started to grow and change form. The light faded and Floatzel stood before Sakura with a smile of triumph on his face.

"Well, what do you think? Totally awesome, right?" Floatzel said.

Sakura studied him for a moment then shook her head. "I don't see a difference."

Floatzel fell down anime-style. "Are you kidding me?! I'm a lot more cooler in this form!"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed, still not seeing the difference as the dark stone Sakura was holding started to light up.

A light shot out of the stone and a golden creature with an orange belly stood before them.

"I am Larvitar, the Representative of Earth. Who may you be?" Larvitar asked in a very monotone voice.

"S-Sakura." Sakura said as Larvitar sighed and placed a paw to Sakura's knee.

"I, Larvitar, the Representative of Earth, accept Sakura, as the nominee for the next Pokemon Master and grant you the power of Earth Feeling. With this power, you will be able to see with your eyes close through the earth." Larvitar explained as he looked over at Floatzel.

"Hello, Buizel." Larvitar said as a mad mark appeared on Floatzel's head.

"IT'S FLOATZEL!!" Floatzel shouted as he started shaking Larvitar, who had a look of boredom on its face, much to Floatzel's annoyance as Sakura and Tomoyo started laughing.

On top of a building, Eevee sat watching the scene below and closed his eyes. 'Won't be long now before we part ways before the Final Judgement... Sakura...'

**To be continued...**

* * *

Goodness another long one, oh well. This one was hard to make, I think it's mostly random and was kind of rushed. Anyways, stay posted for the next two chapters, I promise they will be really exciting! Please Review!


	23. Land and Sea Awaken

Next chappie, very long. Warning! You're probably going to die after seeing the cliff hanger. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22: Land and Sea Awaken**

"Has it appeared yet?" a man asked coming over to another person looking at a monitor.

"No sir- wait! I'm getting a reading!" the person said leaning towards the monitor.

The boss pushed him aside and looked at the monitor with interest.

"Alright, but who is collecting them?" the boss asked as man manning the monitor started typing.

A picture showed up on the screen and the boss looked at it in surprise.

"This is the one collecting them? Is this a joke?"

The man at the monitor shook his head nervously as the boss looked back at the monitor.

"Well, I guess that just makes the job easier... Finally, now my dream will be fulfilled!" the boss said as an evil grin spread across his face.

OOOOOOO

Sakura suddenly awoke to the alarm clock and searched for it at the top of the bed, but found nothing.

"The alarm clock is over here." Eevee said as he turned off the alarm clock on the desk.

Sakura sheepishly looked over at him on the desk by the alarm clock.

"You put it on the desk yourself so you wouldn't go back to sleep after you turned if off." Eevee said as Buizel came out of the closet rubbing his eyes.

"That's right!" Sakura gasped, now fully awake.

Buizel and Eevee watched her run back and forth, trying to get ready quickly.

"Why is she up so early?" Buizel asked sleepily.

"Sakura and Tomoyo are taking us on an appreciation picnic today, remember?" Eevee said as Buizel looked at him dumb-founded.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh... I knew that..." Buizel said.

After Sakura ran out of the room, Eevee took out the book that contained the Sealed Pokemon and looked at the back. His gaze lowered where a blank area was and closed his eyes.

"Lugia..."

"Good morning!" Sakura said as she came down the stairs.

"Morning." Fujitaka replied with a smile as he got breakfast ready for her. "You were able to get up early after all."

Sakura smiled and giggled slightly as she got her apron and started helping out making a giant lunch for a picnic she and Tomoyo were planning to have.

"So, who else is going?" Fujitaka asked.

"Um, a couple other friends..." Sakura said nervously as she started to make rice balls.

"Oh, that reminds me... is Oniichan still asleep?" Sakura asked.

"He said he had a job again today, so he left rather early." Fujitaka said.

'Oh. I was thinking of letting him have some of the lunch too.' Sakura thought.

After they were done making the lunch and packaged it, Fujitaka looked at it funny, seeing how much food they made.

"Are they really going to eat all of this?" Fujitaka said.

"It's all right, they eat a lot." Sakura said with a smile.

"But, won't you have a hard time carrying all of this, Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked.

"That's all right; I have someone helping me carry it." Sakura said with a smile as the doorbell rang. "Coming!"

Sakura opened the door to find Tomoyo. "Morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Good morning. It's a good thing it is sunny today." Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me carry all of the food, Lucario-san." Sakura said looking over at Lucario, who was apparently wearing a baseball cap and a jacket.

"I like the jacket. Tomoyo-chan, did you make it?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo nodded.

Lucario grunted and pulled his cap lower on his face in embarrassment.

"I just finished packing lunch now. Let's go! I'll bring the lunches now." Sakura said going back inside.

Sakura wen back upstairs and had Eevee jump into her backpack and placed the stones in it as well, before coming back downstairs.

OOOOOOO

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Lucario-san?" Sakura asked as they came closer to their picnic spot.

"I'm fine!" Lucario said in annoyance.

Suddenly, Lucario felt a tug on his tail. He looked over and froze seeing a little boy playing with his tail.

"Doggy!" the little boy cried happily as Lucario started to get nervous as the mother came over.

"I'm so sorry." the mother said as she looked at Lucario funny.

"Do you like it? I made the costume myself." Tomoyo said as the mother smiled and nodded.

"Doggy!" the little boy said again as Lucario moved to a distance.

After the little scene was over, Sakura went up to Lucario to see an exasperated look on his face.

"Maybe you should've wore pants too." Sakura said as Lucario glared at her.

"Are we there yet?" Eevee asked poking his head out of the side of the backpack.

"You shouldn't be poking you're head out yet. We're almost there." Sakura said.

"I want to be with you as much as possible, Sakura. It's almost the end you know." Eevee said in a more serious tone.

"Huh? The end? You mean the Sealed Pokemon?" Sakura asked as Eevee nodded.

"Then I'm almost done collecting all of the Sealed Pokemon!" Sakura said happily.

"You did it, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded with a smile.

Eevee just stared up at the sky. Lucario noticed this and wondered what was going through the little Pokemon's mind.

OOOOOOO

"We're here!" Sakura said when they arrived at a nice little field overlooking a nice bay.

Eevee came out of the backpack and shook his fur as Sakura got out the stones and called the representatives out.

Tomoyo spread out the picnic blanket as Lucario took off his jacket and cap and started unpacking the boxed lunches.

Sakura came over and helped with the preparations and once everything was finished, Sakura handed out the lunches to everyone.

"This is great!" Buizel said after one bite as Turtwig nodded in agreement.

Sakura glanced over at Lucario, who was off to a corner eating quietly.

"Hey, Lucario-san, why don't you eat with the rest of us?" Sakura asked.

Lucario gave her a side glance, then took another bite of food.

"He just needs a little convincing!" Buneary said suddenly coming out of the staff and hopping over to Lucario.

Buneary then took the chop sticks out of Lucario's paw and took a food from his bento box and held it up to his mouth.

"I'll feed you!" Buneary said.

"I'm capable of feeding myself, thank you." Lucario said taking the chop sticks back and placing the food in his mouth.

"AWWW!! Lucario-sama is so cool!" Buneary cooed as Lucario just glared at her, wanting her to leave him alone.

"Peh! I'm a million times cooler..." Buizel said as Vulpix sighed.

"Quite the personalities we have here." Tomoyo said as Sakura smiled nervously.

"Hey, Larvitar, have a piece of cake!" Buizel said offering Larvitar a piece.

Larvitar stared at it for a moment, then up at Buizel.

"I rather not..." Larvitar said pushing it away.

"I'll have it!" Turtwig said taking a bite of the cake, along with Buizel's paw.

"HEY!! I'm not part of it!" Buizel shouted trying to shake Turtwig off his paw as Sakura, Tomoyo, and the others started laughing.

Lucario looked over his shoulder at the laughter going on behind him. Sakura looked over at him and was surprised to see a look of wanting to join them in his eyes, before he looks away.

Not too far away from where Sakura and the others were having their picnic, a set of glowing red eyes were overlooking the bay. Suddenly, a pair of glowing blue eyes illuminated under the surface of the bay.

At this, a strong jolt went through Sakura's body, making her gasp. "This presence..."

Suddenly, a dark purple dragon creature shot out of its hiding place and hovered above the waters of the bay, then started shooting an energy beam down at the lake, causing a huge eruption of water.

"AAHHHH!!" Tomoyo cried as water splashed down on them.

Larvitar went straight back into the stone, as did Vulpix and Turtwig for cover.

A giant penguin-like creature suddenly shot out of the lake and sent a beam of ice at the dragon, sending it crashing to the ground.

Eevee rushed forward and glared at the two rampaging Pokemon.

"Those are the last Pokemon wielding the vital items... And it seems as if they've been holding onto the items for too long..." Eevee said as Sakura looked at him in shock, then back at the two Pokemon.

"Electabuzz, use Thuder on Empoleon and Weavile, use Blizzard on Garchomp!"

A lightning bolt whizzed past Sakura and was headed for the penguin creature as a gust of snow headed for the dragon.

Sakura whirled around to find Paul with Electabuzz and Weavile. "Sh-Shinji-kun?!"

Paul ignored her as he watched the two attacks close in on their targets.

Empoleon looked over to see Electabuzz's attack closing in on it and sent a beam of ice at the attack, creating a great explosion. Smoke rose up and Paul shielded his eyes as Electabuzz strained to see through the smoke. Empoleon suddenly shot through the smoke using a powerful Aqua Jet and collided full force with Electabuzz, sending it crashing to the ground.

Garchomp unleashed a Flamethrower attack at Weavile's Blizzard, melting it instantly, which kept going and hit Weavile, knocking it out instantely.

Paul grunted and returned both Electabuzz and Weavile, then narrowed his eyes. 'Something isn't right... They shouldn't be able to use those attacks...'

Empoleon charged towards Garchomp, using Drill Peck, while Garchomp's body started to glow and charged back at Empoleon. Both attacks collided with each other, causing another explosion.

"Why are they attacking each other?!" Sakura cried as she shielded her eyes from the blast.

"The items they're holding... are controlling them!" Eevee shouted.

Sakura looked at them in disbelief. 'The items are doing this...? But why?'

Suddenly, Lucario sent an Aura Sphere at the two clashing Pokemon, catching they're attention.

"Dark Slash!" Sakura commanded as she swung her staff, creating a wave of dark energy, which collided with Empoleon.

Empoleon jumped out of the smoke and Sakura quickly called out Chimchar to use Flame Wheel. To her surprise, the Flame Wheel looked bigger and stronger, and when it hit, Empoleon was knocked out.

Sakura quickly called Empoleon into the staff and looked over at the spinning wheel of fire.

Once it stopped, to Sakura's surprise, it wasn't Chimchar who appeared, but Infernape.

"Chimchar-chan... I mean Infernape-san, you did it!" Sakura said as she rushed over to Infernape and happily hugged him.

"That's impossible!"

Sakura looked over to see Paul on top of Salamence with Staraptor flying beside him, looking over at them with disbelief in his eyes.

'How could **_she _**get that weakling into its strongest form? It just doesn't make sense...' Paul thought as Garchomp whipped up a Sandstorm, catching Paul off guard and threw him off Salamence's back, plunging him into the bay below.

"Shinji-kun!" Sakura called as Paul came up to the surface and spit out a mouthful of water.

Salamence sent out a stream of green fire out of its mouth at Garchomp as Staraptor flew straight towards it as its body suddenly burst into flames as it used Brave Bird.

Garchomp's body started to glow and charged straight at its attackers. Garchomp went right through Salamence's Dragonbreath attack and charged right through Staraptor's Brave Bird, sending it hurtling towards the bay below and was now on a collison course with Salamence.

"Infernape, use Close Combat!" Sakura commanded as Infernape jumped over to a rock wall and pushed itself off the wall and straight towards Garchomp, but Salamence was directly between them.

Salamence looked to both sides as two attacks were closing in on it, not knowing which way to go.

"Salamence-san, fly up!" Sakura shouted.

Salamence looked at her in surprise, but quickly flew up as Infernape hit Garchomp across the face and then furiously punched it again and again.

"Ice Beam!" Sakura commanded as a beam of ice shot out of her staff and made a direct hit with Garchomp, freezing it solid and was quickly called into Sakura's staff.

"I did it!" Sakura exclaimed happily as Infernape jumped over to her and pounded its chest in triumph as Sakura smiled.

Eevee looked at Sakura in surprise, then smile.

"You did great. You've really gotten strong, Sakura." Eevee said as Sakura blushed.

"That was wonderful, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as she rushed over.

Salamence then flew over to Sakura, making her flinch. Salamence then dipped its head and let out a grunt. Sakura blinked in confusion to what it was doing as Lucario came over.

"It's thanking you for helping it." Lucario said as Sakura's eyes widened in realization and smiled.

"You're welcome!" Sakura said as Lucario gave her a side glance.

Suddenly, Salamence's body was enveloped in red light and was returned into its Pokeball. Paul was standing a few yards away, soaking wet from head-to-toe.

"Who do you think you are, stay away from my Pokemon!" Paul said sternly.

"I was trying to help it out!" Sakura said as Paul grunted in annoyance before walking away.

Suddenly, a red and blue orb appeared before her at the same time. Sakura took each one in each hand and smiled.

"These are the last item... We have all of them now!" Sakura said holding up the two orbs.

"Fantastic!" Tomoyo said holding up her video camera.

"... I have to admit, she did pretty good..." Lucario said.

"Did you say, what I think you just said, Lucario?" Buizel asked as Lucario jerked.

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

"Why don't you say that a little louder?" Buizel prodded with an evil grin.

Lucario looked absolutely flustered and crossed his arms and looked away. "Give me a break..."

"What did he say?" Sakura asked as Lucario started blushing.

Tomoyo turned her view at Lucario and noticed the blush that was on his face and smiled.

On the overhang of a cliff, a shady character was watching them through binoculars. He fixed his view onto the orbs Sakura was holding.

"Initiate Plan Awakening!" the man said through a walkie talkie.

Suddenly, energy beams were fired around Sakura, kicking up smoke and dust.

"Sakura!" Eevee shouted, but lost sight of Sakura.

Sakura started coughing from the smoke shielded herself as she felt more energy beams hit the ground around her.

"What now?!" Sakura cried as she felt something grab her around the waist and forcefully pulled her up.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Sakura cried as she was pulled up high into the air.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura looked to see she was being held up by a mechanical arm, which was attached to a giant machine. At the top of the machine, a man with a black jacket and pants and wore a blue bandanna on his head.

"Thank you for your hard work on getting the red orb for me, little girl!" the man said.

"These aren't yours! Who are you!" Sakura demanded as the man started laughing.

"I am Archie, leader of a secret organization who's mission is to expand the oceans!" Archie announced.

"Why do you need the orb?" Sakura said.

"It's the key to unlock the power I need to make my dream a reality! This world is already mostly covered in oceans, just think of all the wildlife that will be able to flourish more with the more ocean waters!" Archie proclaimed as he came over to Sakura and pried the two orbs from her hands.

"No, stop!" Sakura shouted, but was ignored.

Suddenly, a helicopter came from out of the sky and hovered close to where Archie's machine was. A man with red hair and a black and red cloak stepped out and threw a wire at Archie. The wire wrapped around Archie's arm and Archie struggled to break free.

"Maxie! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Archie demanded.

"Heh, you think I'd just stand and watch you get your way with the world? I think not! Land is what this world needs more of!" Maxie shouted as he tugged hard at the end of the wire, making Archie drop the blue orb. Maxie caught it and grinned evilly.

Both orbs started to shine brightly in Archie and Maxie's hands as Sakura watched nervously.

A huge tremor occured and dark clouds started to form overhead.

Tomoyo fell to her knees and Buizel rushed over to see if she was okay.

"What's going on?!" Lucario demanded.

Eevee closed his eyes. "The beginning of chaos..."

OOOOOOO

Kohaku was resting in a tree as rain poured down. Suddenly, something didn't feel right and Kohaku opened one eye to see what was going on.

Both eyes snapped open when he saw that the weather was actually... normal.

Kohaku looked around in confusion as he saw a long green dragon circle the skies. The dragon let out roars of rage as it flew out into the distance.

Kohaku looked up at the sky in concern. 'Sakura...'

OOOOOOO

The waters in the bay started to shift and suddenly, a giant pillar of water shot from the surface as the ground started to shake violently.

A giant blue whale-like creature broke through the surface of the bay and let out a loud roar as a monstrous red creature broke through the surface of the earth and let out a depth defying roar.

"Now, Kyogre, bring down the heavy rains that will help accomplish my dream!" Archie commanded as the red orb started to shine brighter.

"Groudon, I command you dry up the seas with the power of the sun!" Maxie commanded as the blue orb also started to shine brighter.

Harsh sunlight broke through the dark clouds as the clouds started to pour down heavy rain, creating a weather catastrophe.

'Just like the World of Slumber...' Sakura thought as she watched in horror as the two monstrous creatures stared each other down. Sakura gasped when she saw the rage and fury in Kyogre's and Groudon's eyes.

OOOOOOO

"Hey, what's going on outside?!" a man said sitting by a window in a restaurant as Toya set down his order.

Toya looked up and widened his eyes at the weird weather.

'I have a bad feeling about this...' Toya thought as he wondered where Sakura was at that moment.

OOOOOOO

"What's going on?!" Archie demanded as he saw the weather catastrophe as Kyogre glared at him from the corner of its eye.

"This shouldn't be happening!" Maxie shouted as Groudon bared its teeth at him.

Suddenly, both Kyogre and Groudon fired their attacks at Archie and Maxie, causing them to drop the orbs and sent them crashing to the ground below and then at each other.

Lucario shot forward and caught the blue orb before it hit the ground.

"I got it!" Lucario said, but then the mark of Groudon appeared on the orb's surface before it sank into Lucario's body.

Lucario let out a howl of pain and started to thrash around vigorously as his eyes started glowing bright red as the mark of Groudon appeared on his forehead. Lucario let out a howl of rage and sent several Aura Spheres in random directions, one almost hitting Tomoyo and another hit Maxie's helicopter, causing it to crash to the ground with a giant explosion.

"Lucario-san! What's wrong- AH!!" Sakura cried as an Aura Sphere whizzed past her.

"The blue orb has possessed him!" Eevee shouted as Sakura gasped.

"Hang on, Sakura!" Buizel called as he turned into Floatzel and used Aqua Jet and went straight through the mechanical arm holding Sakura, releasing its grip on her.

"Thanks, Floatzel-kun!" Sakura said landing on the ground, then looked over to Tomoyo with Eevee by her side.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?" Sakura called.

"I'm fine! But, Lucario-san needs your help!" Tomoyo called back.

Eevee noticed the red orb was lying on the ground, unattended and saw Archie making his way towards it.

Archie quickly picked it up and grinned. "I still have a chance to make my dream a reality!"

Suddenly, the red orb sank into his hand. Archie wrapped his arms around his chest and started panting heavily as his eyes started to glow a bright blue, then let out howls of laughter and ran back onto his machine.

Archie continued to laugh hysterically as he maneuvered the mechanical arms to attack Lucario.

Lucario let out a roar of rage as he sent a barrage of Aura Spheres down on Archie as well as the surrounding area.

"Lucario-san! Lucario-san!" Sakura called as she tried to get over to him, but fell deaf to Lucario's ears as he plunged his fist into the ground and let loose a powerful Earthquake, making Sakura loose her footing.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as Archie's machine lashed out at her, but was blocked by Floatzel.

Lucario gripped his head in pain as his body started to glow and became Riolu, due to the strain of the orb's influence. Riolu threw Aura Spheres wildly in all directions.

Sakura tried again to get back over to Riolu, but one of Groudon and Kyogre's loose attacks landed a short distance away from where Sakura was, and almost had her fly backwards, but continued rushing towards Riolu. Sakura dodged several other attacks released by Kyogre and Groudon as they continued lashing out against each other and continued forward towards Riolu.

Sakura was now a few feet away, when Riolu looked her way, Sakura threw her arms around him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Lucario-san, please stop!" Sakura begged as Riolu struggled against her grip and let out howls of protest.

Sakura didn't budge and continued to hug Riolu as he thrashed around and let out growls of ferocity. After trying to struggle out of Sakura's grip, Riolu then bit down hard on Sakura's shoulder, making her squeak in pain, but didn't let go.

"Please stop, Lucario-san..." Sakura pleaded as tears stung her eyes. "You may have said you will never accept me as the Pokemon Master, but... I want you to know that... I don't care what you think of me, I just want you to be happy..."

Eevee widened his eyes in surprise at Sakura's words. 'Sakura...'

"You've been suffering for so long... You deserve to be happy... I want to see you smile, laugh... I know you want to, but you're holding onto the past... You need to let it go!" Sakura cried.

Riolu gave no response as he continued biting Sakura's shoulder.

"Please, Lucario-san!" Sakura cried as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Riolu's face. Riolu's glowing red eyes faded and the mark of Groudon suddenly faded.

Riolu eyes widened and removed his teeth from Sakura's shoulder as the blue orb came out of his body and fell to the ground.

"Lucario-san...?" Sakura said as she let up on her hug and looked at Riolu in the eye.

Realizing what he did, Riolu started to back away, but Sakura pulled him back for another hug.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad you're okay..." Sakura said.

Riolu then remembered what Sakura had said to him while he was possessed and widened his eyes in shock. Touched by her words, Riolu returned the hug.

"Thank you..." Riolu muttered faintly, but just enough for Sakura to hear.

Maxie slowly made his way towards them, in hopes of getting the blue orb back. Groudon saw this and fired a Solarbeam at him, causing a massive explosion, sending Maxie and Sakura hurtling backwards.

The blue orbs rolls over to the side and Sakura gets on her staff, then flies towards the raging battle between Kyogre and Groudon.

"Sakura-chan, don't!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"There's no use reasoning with them!" Eevee shouted.

Seeing how Sakura wasn't going to listen, Eevee ran after her.

"Eevee-chan!" Tomoyo called, but Eevee kept his mind focused on getting to Sakura.

Sakura flew out between the two massive creatures and shouted, "Please stop!"

But Sakura's pleas were ignored and Kyoger fired its Hydro Pump, while Groudon fired its Solarbeam, hurtling right at Sakura!

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo cried as Sakura let out a cry as the two powerful attacks neared collision.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a strong push from someone and was sent flying to the side as the two attacks collided with one another with a huge explosion following, which sent ripples through the air.

Sakura was breathing heavily, seeing how she had almost been blown to bits, but was wondering who pushed her out of the way. When the smoke cleared, she spotted a small figure lying on the ground. With a closer look, Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"EEVEE-CHAN!!"

**To be continued...**


	24. Heavy Heart

Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, so enjoy!

**Chapter 23: Heavy Heart**

"EEVEE-CHAN!!" Sakura cried as she rushed over to Eevee.

Eevee was lying motionlessly with his eyes closed and Sakura desperately tried to wake him. She saw his chest rise and fall, but it was faint.

"Eevee-chan! Please wake up!" Sakura pleaded.

Eevee gave no response at first and Sakura felt utterly helpless. She tried shaking him as she called out his name, but still got no response. Finally, Eevee weakly opened his eyes and when he saw Sakura, he smiled.

"Sorry, but... from here on out, I won't be able to help you out anymore..." Eevee said weakly.

"Don't say that! You're going to be okay!" Sakura said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry... I'm sure you'll be all right... I believe in you..." Eevee said as Sakura shook her head.

"No... You can't... Eevee-chan..." Sakura whimpered as she started to shake with emotion.

"I know you can do it... You just need to believe in yourself... Sakura..." Eevee whispered as he closed his eyes.

Sakura gasped when Eevee's body started to turn transparent and quickly gathered what was left of him in her arms.

"Don't leave me, Eevee-chan!" Sakura sobbed as tears started streaming down her face as Eevee continued fading away.

"Be strong... Sakura..." Eevee mumbled one last time before fading away completely.

Sakura stared down at her hands in shock. Eevee was really gone.

He was with her since the beginning and now...

Suddenly, one of Groudon's wild attacks was headed right for Sakura, though she took no notice.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo tried to call out to her friend, but Sakura remained where she was.

At the last moment, Riolu jumped between Sakura and the attack. Riolu quickly used Aura Sphere and pushed it through the attack using Force Palm, canceling out the two attacks.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself! There are right and wrong times to let out your emotions, but right now you need to remember what Eevee told you, "you just need to believe in yourself"! He believed in you... Everyone believes in you... I believe in you..." Riolu said looking away slightly as Sakura stared at him in surprise.

"So... Do you really want to let everyone down?!" Riolu shouted, snapping Sakura out of her trance.

Sakura nodded and wiped her tears away, then stood up while tightening her grip on her staff.

'I won't let you down... Eevee-chan.' Sakura thought as she faced Groudon and Kyogre, who were still attacking one another.

Suddenly, a mechanical arm shot out of no where and struck the ground near where Sakura was.

Sakura looked up to see a crazy Archie, lashing out wildly with his machine.

"How can I stop them?" Sakura said to herself.

Turtwig, Larvitar, and Vulpix came out of the stones and tried to distract Archie.

"Sakura!" Turtwig called as he left Archie to Larvitar and Vulpix and rushed over to Sakura.

Sakura looked over as Turtwig came up to her.

"There is no way you can defeat the super ancient Pokemon, but you can soothe their anger and they will go back to sleep." Turtwig explained.

"Why are they angry?" Sakura asked.

"They were woken up from the dark desires of those men put into the orbs. The only way to stop them is to destroy the orbs!" Turtwig said.

"What? But don't I..." Sakura said as Turtwig shook his head.

"You're duty as a Pokemon Master is to protect the Pokemon, and if it means destroying the items, then is has to be done! We need to hurry or else Groudon and Kyogre could destroy the town!" Turtwig said.

"No! Groudon is the key to the world I seek!" Maxie shouted as he came forward.

Sakura glanced over to the side and spotted the blue orb, instead of the shiny blue surface, it seemed to have turned into a more darkish blue.

Maxie started towards the orb, but Floatzel shot out towards him using Aqua Jet and slammed Maxie to the side.

Sakura rushed over to the darkened blue orb and carefully picked it up.

"The only way to get rid of the orbs is to destroy them together." Turtwig said as he glanced over at Archie. "But first you need to get the red orb out of his body."

"Alright..." Sakura said as she climbed onto her staff.

Riolu came over and quickly changed into Lucario in a flash of light. "I'm coming too."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, then nodded as Lucario jumped onto the back of her staff.

"We'll help too!" Turtwig said as his body started to glow as did Larvitar and Vulpix.

Once the light faded, Turtwig's body had grown dramatically and had a bonzai looking tree on the back of his shell. Larvitar still had its golden body, but its middle was now purple and looked more fierce.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as she rushed over.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said as Tomoyo came over to her.

"I know you can do it!" Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded confidently.

"All right, Turtwig-san, watch over Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she and Lucario took off.

Torterra nodded and motioned for Tomoyo to go to the side.

Sakura watched as Ninetails and Tyranitar fend off Archie's attacks as Floatzel was attacked by Maxie's Camerupt.

One of Groudon's loose attacks was headed their way, but Tyranitar called up a giant rock wall from the ground, slowing the attack down as Ninetails destroyed Archie's machine's arms with its Flamethrower.

As Sakura and Lucario hovered over the battle, waiting for the right moment to land, Lucario looked over at Sakura in concern, noticing the inner turmoil she was having at that moment. Sakura noticed this and gave him a confident smile.

"Don't worry, I'll definitely be all right. And I know everything will turn out right, too!" Sakura said holding up a fist.

Lucario's eyes widened in surprise, seeing how strong Sakura has gotten as his face went slightly red, but quickly shook it off as Archie's machine started to slow.

OOOOOOO

A giant explosion was heard from a distance and the ground gave a violent shake, rattling things on the shelves.

Toya ran outside and saw the ground was cracked and rain started to pour down harder. Thunder streaked the sky as he suddenly felt intense heat coming from the sky, though he didn't see the sun.

'Sakura...' Toya thought as he ran down the sidewalk towards the sound of the explosion.

Everyone was running for cover as Toya tried to run through the crowd. He almost got pushed over, but kept on going.

Suddenly, he spotted Paul off in the distance and ran towards him.

"Hey, you!" Toya shouted as Paul glanced over at him.

"Alright, spill it! I know you know what's going on!" Toya shouted.

"Yeah, so what if I do?" Paul said as Toya grabbed him by the collar.

"Where's Sakura?!" Toya demanded as Paul glared at him.

Suddenly, Toya felt something hit the back of his head, making him loose his grip on Paul. He looked up to see a giant bird and heard Paul smirk behind him.

Toya glared down at Paul as Staraptor came to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Paul said as he turned his back on him and started to walk away.

Toya rubbed the back of his head as he glared hard at Paul. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly looked around to see a girl about Sakura's age with blue hair.

"It's better if you keep out of her way for now." the girl said.

Toya looked at her in surprise, then narrowed his eyes. He studied her aura signals and noticed that there was something not quite human to her.

"Who are you?" Toya asked.

The girl was silent for a moment, then looked up at him. "You can tell, can't you?"

Toya nodded as Marina let out a sigh.

"Answer my question." Toya said.

"I am the North Wind." Marina said.

OOOOOOO

"Dammit! My mechanical arms aren't functioning!" Archie shouted in frustration.

He heard a thud coming from behind him and looked over as Lucario jumped on him and pinned him on his back.

Archie was able to free one of his arms and swung hard at Lucario. Lucario was hit on the side of his face, catching him off guard and was sent hurtling to the other side of the railing.

"Hah! With the power of the red orb inside of me, I am invincible!" Archie announced as he sent a ball of water at Lucario.

Lucario jumped on top of the railing, dodging the attack and jumped over at Archie and used Force Palm, knocking him into the the control pad, causing the machine to malfunction.

"Uh oh..." Lucario said as static started flickering on the control pad.

The machine started to roar loudly and started to lash out randomly. Archie was thrown back and forth as Lucario held onto the railing.

"Zap Cannon!" Sakura commanded as she sent a ball of electric energy at the machine, causing it to stop all activity.

"What the-" Archie started, but was cut off when Lucario tackled him and sent him falling to the floor of the machine.

Archie got back up and charged towards Lucario, but was easily dodged. Archie tried to attack again, but Lucario slammed him into the railing.

Lucario jumped off the machine and onto Sakura's staff as Tyranitar and Ninetails destroyed the machine's support and had it crashing to the ground.

Sakura spotted Floatzel battling against a giant camel-like creature with two volcanoes on its back. Camerupt suddenly launched giant flaming meteors all over the area, nearly knocking Sakura off the staff.

One of the flaming meteors hit Kyogre, making it look in their direction with piercing red eyes.

"That can't be good..." Maxie said as Kyogre sent a giant tidal wave at them.

Maxie was thrown off his feet and was washed away along with his Camerupt.

Torterra struggled to keep his ground as Tomoyo climbed up onto his shell to keep from getting washed away.

Tyranitar and Ninetails were hit pretty badly and was flung back.

"Larvitar-san! Vulpix-san!" Sakura cried as she flew towards them.

A shadow came over her and when she looked up, she saw another giant tidal wave. Sakura braced for impact as the tidal wave came in and knocked her off her staff.

"Sakura-chan-" Tomoyo was cut off when the tidal wave nearly threw her off Torterra's back.

Torterra struggled to keep his head above water, but the waves were pounding against him.

Groudon fired a Solarbeam at the ground, flinging up the water and causing a huge explosion. Kyogre returned the attack with an Ice Beam, freezing Groudon's legs in place. Groudon's eyes burned with pure rage as it fired a Mud Shot at Kyogre, blinding it as it sent typhoons shooting out in random directions.

One of the typhoons hit a tree, sending it crashing towards Sakura.

"Razor Wind!" Sakura commanded as Absol's sharp winds cut through the tree, having the separate pieces fall beside Sakura.

"Are you okay?!" Lucario shouted as he rushed over to her.

"Yeah... But where's..." Sakura said as Lucario helped her up. She looked around and spotted Archie under the rubble from his machine. He was conscious as he struggled to get free. With one final push, he was out from under the rubble and glared over at Lucario.

Lucario got in front of Sakura and took a battle stance. Strangely enough, Sakura thought it looked slightly familiar, like she'd seen it somewhere before.

Archie charged towards them as the red orb allowed him to create a water whip and swung it at Lucario.

Lucario grabbed hold of the end with his paw and pulled Archie forward. When Archie was close enough, Lucario gave a mighty kick, which sent him hurtling into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

Sakura rushed over and got in front of him as she raised her staff.

"Release!" Sakura shouted as she brought down her staff on Archie, not actually hitting him though.

Archie let out a cry of pain as the red orb was being forced out of his body. Once the red orb was out of Archie's body, he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Sakura looked at him in concern, but knew there was nothing she could do for him as she picked up the dark red orb. She then took out the blue orb and both orbs started to glow.

Sakura watched as the two orbs floated up into the air and merged into one orb. Seeing this as her chance, Sakura didn't hesitate and brought up her staff towards the red and blue orb.

"Orbs the control Land and Sea, disappear!" Sakura announced as she brought down her staff hard onto the orb.

Small cracks appeared on the orb's surface and then grew. The orb suddenly started to shine brightly, before it burst into small beads of light that rose into the air.

Groudon was charging up a Solarbeam, while Kyogre was about to unleash a Hydro Pump, but both stopped when they saw the beads of light and glanced up to the sky.

The dark storm clouds faded away as well as the intense sunlight as normal sunlight took its place.

Torterra and Tomoyo looked up at the sky in awe, seeing how fast the chaotic weather had lifted as Tyranitar and Ninetails got up to their feet and shook themselves dry.

Sakura stood in awe as she watched the beads of light ascend into the sky, then glanced over at Kyogre and Groudon, who were also watching the scene.

Groudon and Kyogre watched in silence at the beads of light, seeming to know that the objects that had awaken them were gone. Groudon and Kyogre looked down at each other and Sakura noticed that the anger that was in their eyes were gone.

Suddenly, both Groudon and Kyogre's bodies started to glow slightly and started to disappear.

Sakura blinked in surprise and looked down at the ground, seeing how this looked like how Eevee left.

Finally, Groudon and Kyogre had disappeared and everything looked to be normal again.

Sakura heard footsteps and looked over to see Maxie, walking over while staring at the sky.

"... I was a fool to think I could control such power..." Maxie muttered as he fell to his knees.

Archie had woken up and rubbed his head as if it was hit by something hard. He looked around and noticed everything was back to normal.

"What happened here? Where's Kyogre and Groudon?" Archie said.

"They went back to sleep, as they should be." Tyranitar said as pillars of earth shot out of the ground and surrounded both Archie and Maxie.

"Both of you have to pay for what you've done. Angering the ancient Pokemon and almost destroying the town, which could have spread through the entire world!" Ninetails said as Maxie and Archie turned quite pale.

"Let them go."

Tyranitar and Ninetails glanced behind them to see Sakura.

"Huh? But why? They almost-" Floatzel said, but was cut off by Sakura shaking her head.

"I think they learned their lesson, besides, with the orbs gone, nothing will disturb the ancient Pokemon's rest, right?" Sakura said.

"... Well, that is true." Tyranitar said.

"I still wouldn't trust them." Ninetails said casting a glare at the two of them.

"Even if we were to pursue them again, there would be no way to accomplish it. The orbs are gone, you said it yourself!" Maxie said.

Sakura was silent for a moment as Torterra came forward. Sakura looked at him, wondering what she should do.

"It's up to you, Sakura." Torterra said.

Sakura nodded and stepped forward. "I think it's okay. Let them go."

Tyranitar nodded and reluctantly let the two go from their rocky cage. Maxie and Archie got up and slowly walked away, disappearing into the distance.

"That was very noble of you if not foolish." Ninetails said.

Sakura smiled slightly as she gazed back up at the sky. Tomoyo got off Torterra's back and rushed over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"I knew you could do it, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.

"Thanks for believing in me, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said with a smile as she turned towards the others. "All of you, thanks for believing in me."

Torterra nodded as Tyranitar and Ninetails gave her a smile. Floatzel came over and gave her a pat on the back, congratulating her.

As everyone congratulated Sakura on her bravery and getting all the items, Lucario was stood off to the side and noticed slight disappointment in Sakura's smile. He knew what was bothering her.

OOOOOOO

"She was able to stop Groudon and Kyogre, that's pretty impressive, don't you think?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Lance said leaning against a tree.

"Ho-oh-sama is coming back, right?" Volkner asked as Lance nodded.

"Yes and very soon if I might add..." Lance said as he stared off at the setting sun.

"What I'm more concerned about is that the brother can see through our disguises, even though we were able to mask our aura." Volkner said.

"I guess Aura power just runs in the family." Marina said.

"Hmmmm..." Lance said.

OOOOOOO

Sakura had gone off by herself to be alone. She needed somewhere quiet to think. Sakura walked for a while, when she came to a single cherry blossom on a hill. She sat under it and hugged her knees as she placed her chin on them.

'Eevee-chan...' Sakura thought as cherry blossom petals fell around her.

"... What are you doing?"

Sakura jerked up in surprise to the sound of someone's voice. Lucario was in front of her, much to her surprise.

"Lucario-san... Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I-I was a little worried about you..." Lucario said. But after realizing what he just said, he quickly looked away as he blushed. "M-Maybe those goons came back or something..."

Sakura looked back down at the ground and Lucario faced her again with a look of concern on his face. Lucario went over and sat down by her side, doggy-style.

"Eevee-chan... He was with me since the beginning when the Sealed Pokemon were first released. He helped me through so much... But not just that, he was a really good friend. He seemed to be always watching over me... I loved him so much..." Sakura said as tears formed in her eyes.

Lucario's face softened as Sakura tried to wipe her tears away.

"I-It's... okay to cry..." Lucario mumbled.

Sakura looked over at him teary eyed as he stared out at the setting sun.

"It's not shameful to shed tears for someone dear to you... It's okay..." Lucario said as he continued staring out into the horizon.

Sakura stared at him in shock. This was the same Lucario who could care less about her a few months ago. But now, here he is trying to comfort her. Sakura put her head in her arms as her body shook with emotion and softly whimpered.

Lucario looked over at her in concern as he gently touched her shoulder in comfort. "Hey..."

Overtaken by emotion, Sakura faced Lucario and gently rested her head on his shoulder as tears started streaming down her face.

Lucario flinched at this, but stayed where he was as Sakura started to softly sob into his shoulder.

"Eevee-chan... he didn't even say goodbye..." Sakura whimpered.

Lucario looked at her crying on his shoulder and gave her a smile of compassion, though she couldn't see it as he gently laid his paw on her back.

"It'll be alright... I'm sure you'll see each other again." Lucario said with such warmth in his voice.

Hearing the warmth and comfort from Lucario's words, Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you..." Sakura said through her tears.

**To be continued...**

* * *

WAAHHHHHH!! Okay I'm done. Anyways, hope you like the chapter, even though... Don't get me started again... Don't worry, you won't see Archie or Maxie again. Please Review!


	25. Final Leg Before Judgement

**Chapter 24: Final Leg Before Judgement**

Sakura once again found herself at Tokyo Tower with the full moon, which cast an eerie glow. The view was clearer and Sakura saw three figures standing at the base of the tower. Sakura instantly recognized two of them.

'Marina-chan... Volkner-san... Why are they here...?'

The third figure had spiky red hair with a black cape and seemed to be the oldest.

Sakura's gaze lifted to the top of the tower and three figures stood near the top. She recognized Brendan, but not the other two. One with red and yellow hair with a ponytail sticking out at the top, while the other had spiky blond hair with a forest green coat.

'These people...'

Suddenly, a giant silver bird appeared hovering over Tokyo Tower, its eyes glowing like the moon.

'That bird...'

A cry was heard and Ho-oh suddenly flew out into view and faced the silver bird.

'Ho-oh-san...'

Ho-oh looked directly at Sakura, its eyes looking quite weary. Something about Ho-oh's eyes seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know why.

'Who... are you...?'

OOOOOOO

Sakura awoke to the morning sun and slowly got out of bed. She looked over at the sleeping figure of Buizel at the foot of her bed and smiled, knowing that he was trying to help comfort her about Eevee. Sakura walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection, then smiled.

"I'm all right now. I'm my usual self now." Sakura said as she thought back to when Lucario comforted her.

Sakura never heard him talk with such warmth in his voice and she could tell that he was smiling. Lucario helped comfort her in her time of need and listened to her when she was hurt. She looked out her window at Riolu, sleeping on a tree branch.

'I'm my cheerful self again, thanks to you, Lucario-san...' Sakura thought as she watched Riolu snooze away.

'But my dream... It was much clearer this time... Those people... Why were they there? Are they somehow connected to that bird or Ho-oh-san?' Sakura thought as she started to get ready for school.

OOOOOOO

"Morning!" Sakura greeted as she came down for breakfast.

"Good morning. You're up early today." Fujitaka said.

"Yeah, for a monster." Toya said as Sakura stomped on his foot, making him writhe in pain.

"I have daily chores today and I just woke up, so I leave the newspaper right here." Sakura said placing the newspaper on the table.

"Thanks," Fujitaka said as he went over to Sakura. "I'm glad that you're cheerful again..."

Sakura looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Sakura-san, you haven't been to happy lately." Fujitaka said.

"Was I acting strangely?" Sakura asked as Fujitaka shook his head and bent down to Sakura's eye level.

"No, but I can tell. Because I am your father, Sakura-san." Fujitaka said making Sakura smile.

"I'm really all right now." Sakura reassured.

"Now that that's taken care of, how about some breakfast?" Toya said placing their breakfast on the table.

"All right!" Sakura said.

After breakfast, Sakura went outside and looked over at the tree Riolu was sleeping in, but saw that he was already gone. She figured he was already roaming around somewhere before taking off towards school.

"It's a little cold, but the roads so early in the morning feel so good!" Sakura said as she skated down the sidewalk.

'Eevee-chan... He really wouldn't want me to be sad, so I'll do my best to be happy for him.' Sakura thought.

"Of course, I'm able to think of it that way all thanks to Lucario-san. It would be nice if I could do something in return..." Sakura said to herself as she continued on her way.

OOOOOOO

Lucario bounded from one tree to the other as he caught all the leaves that fell. At the corner of his eye, he spotted another leaf falling. When he looked over, he saw that it was a cherry blossom petal and an image of Sakura appeared in his mind. His foot suddenly caught on something, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Uhhh..." Lucario groaned as he rubbed his head.

The small petal floated to the ground nearby and Lucario glanced over at it.

Another image of Sakura appeared in Lucario's head and quickly shook his head in frustration, trying to clear his thoughts.

A twig snapped, making Lucario jerk to attention and focused his ears on where the sound came from. He felt a familiar presence and slowly rose to a stand as he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, a ball of dark energy shot out of the brush. Lucario jumped out of the way before it made contact.

A black wolf-like creature jumped out of the brush and gave Lucario a threatening snarl.

"I told you I'd be back."

Lucario whirled around to see the sandy haired Pokemon hunter who had gone after Latias.

"You..." Lucario growled as he jumped onto a tree branch and readied an Aura Sphere.

"Nice to see you again, too." Wes said with an evil grin.

"What are you after now?" Lucario demanded.

"Something pretty big, but I need to get my revenge first!" Wes said as Lucario let out a low growl.

Mightyena lunged at Lucario, teeth barred as Lucario launched his Aura Sphere at it, creating a small explosion at contact. Mightyena landed with a thud as Wes called it back.

"Do you really think you can stop me with the same old tricks?" Lucario said as he readied his Bone Rush attack.

"No, that's why I came up with a new one," Wes said as he drew another Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Zangoose!"

A white and red cat-like ferret creature with razor sharp claws appeared in a flash of light and gave Lucario an evil grin.

Lucario's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the threatening looking creature.

'What's wrong with me...? Why can't I move...? Why am I...' Lucario thought as his body started to tremble.

"Hmm, didn't expect that. No matter! Zangoose, X-Scissor!" Wes commanded as Zangoose lunged forward as its claws started to glow.

Lucario still didn't move as Zangoose slashed at him across the face, sending him crashing to the ground, then was tackled into a tree. Lucario opened his eyes weakly as Zangoose looked down at him with an intimidating grin.

'No! Mother!' Lucario heard a voice in his head as an image of blood flashed in his mind.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Lucario cried as he clutched his head in pain.

Seeing his chance, Wes shot a capture pod at him. Lucario's body was bound by a type of metal and struggled to break free. Suddenly, volts of electricity shot through his body, causing him to howl in pain as his mind went black.

Lucario fell to the ground in a smoking heap as he reverted back into a Riolu. Wes walked over to him and picked him up with a look of triumph on his face.

OOOOOOO

"Hoe?" Sakura said as she looked out the window while the students started to enter the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"I thought I heard Lucario-san..." Sakura said as she gazed out the window.

"Speaking of Lucario, did you think of what you could do for him yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't know what he would like." Sakura said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah..." Sakura said.

OOOOOOO

"Alright, now that I have Lucario in custody, I can focus on getting the Beast of the Sea to make up for the Latias mess-up. The signal is faint, but is traceable. Mightyena, Zangoose, guard him." Wes said as Mightyena barked in acknowledgement.

Wes hopped onto a Fearow and flew off into the distance.

Riolu was leaning against a Tokyo Tower, still unconscious, but was dreaming.

He was in a forest, a dark forest, running from something. He could hear something chasing after him and didn't dare look back.

'What's happening? Why do I feel so afraid?' Riolu thought, when suddenly he tripped and fell to the ground.

Riolu looked behind him as a Zangoose emerged from the bushes and lunged at him.

A tall woman was suddenly standing in front of him as if she was protecting him. Riolu's eyes stretched out in horror when he saw that Zangoose had struck her instead of him.

"Why...? Why did you protect me?" Riolu said in utter confusion and loss.

The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Because... You are my son..." the woman said before she disappeared.

"Wait!" Riolu called out, but got no answer and found himself in darkness, utterly alone.

"What did she mean...? I don't understand!" Riolu shouted as he put his head in his paws as his mind whirled in confusion.

Riolu awoke with a jolt and found himself still bound in the metal case, then let out a sigh.

'That memory... wasn't mine... was it?' Riolu thought as he looked up at the afternoon sky. A bird flew by all of a sudden, catching Riolu's attention. It moved faster than a regular bird and it seemed to have a mo-hawk.

'What was that?'

OOOOOOO

Sakura and Tomoyo went up to her room while Turtwig was looking at the book the Sealed Pokemon were in.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura... You realize you've collected all the Pokemon." Turtwig said in a serious tone.

"Really? Oh, wow! That's great!" Sakura said.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"But, how come nothing has happened?" Sakura asked.

"You haven't gained the approval of all the Pokemon..." Larvitar said.

"Didn't you say, Sakura-chan had collected all the Pokemon?" Tomoyo said.

Vulpix nodded. "It is true that Sakura-san has collected all the Pokemon, but you are forgetting one very stubborn Representative..."

Sakura thought about it for a moment, when she suddenly realized who it was. "Lucario-san..."

"That's right. Lucario-san never aknowledged Sakura-chan as the nominee." Tomoyo said as Sakura looked at the floor.

"But doing that won't be easy. I mean, he already said that he won't accept you." Buizel said.

"It's been a while since then, so now is the time to confront him on it again." Larvitar said.

"But..." Sakura said.

"... You don't want to fight him, do you?" Turtwig said as Sakura nodded.

"He's turned into a really good friend and ally... Just like Eevee-chan said he would..." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I'm home! Yuki's here too." Toya called from the doorway.

"Yukito-san is here!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Sheesh, that snow rabbit is going to distract her from the important issue right now..." Buizel groaned.

"Hey, what's that?" Sakura heard Yukito say.

"It looks like a giant bird of something... Hey! Look out!"

Sakura heard a crash coming from downstairs and quickly ran down the stairs with Tomoyo right behind her.

"Oniichan?! Yukito-san-" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother slumped against the wall, unconscious.

"Oniichan!" Sakura cried as she rushed to her brother's side.

"Hey there! Long time no see, eh?"

Sakura looked up to see the same sandy haired boy who was after Latias.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura demanded.

Sakura spotted a giant bird outside with a long beak. With a closer look, she saw that someone was on its back. She gasped when she saw an unconscious Yukito was the one who was on the bird's back.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura cried as Wes grinned.

"So you two know each other, how sweet, too bad you'll never see him again!" Wes said as he hopped onto Fearow's back before it took off.

"NO! Yukito-san!" Sakura cried as called out Swellow's Fly and flew after Wes.

"What's going on down there?!" Buizel shouted as he came down the stairs, followed by Vulpix, Turtwig, and Larvitar.

"Tsukishiro-san has been kidnapped!" Tomoyo said with a horrified look on her face.

"WHAT?!" Buizel shouted.

OOOOOOO

As Sakura flew after them, Wes noticed this and ordered Fearow to fly faster. Sakura gasped when they were starting to fly out of reach, but didn't give up. Yukito was too important to her to give up that easily.

'Don't worry, Yukito-san, I'll save you...' Sakura said to herself.

Sakura suddenly realized that he was flying straight towards Tokyo Tower. She spotted the massive structure and suddenly, images of her dream flashed in her mind.

'I have a bad feeling...' Sakura thought as she closed in on Wes.

A sudden explosion went off and Sakura looked over at Wes, who also seemed surprised by it.

Sakura spotted Paul down on the ground, battling against two Pokemon she didn't recognize.

"Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm on Zangoose and Salamence, use Dragon Claw on Mightyena!" Paul commanded as both of his Pokemon sent Zangoose and Mightyena crashing to the ground, knocking both of them out in a single hit.

"Heh, weak..." Paul smirked as he spotted Wes and Sakura in the air.

"Why did you do that?" Riolu demanded.

"Staraptor spotted you all tied up, so I thought I'd do a little investigating." Paul said as Fearow landed a little way off from him.

"What gives you the right to attack my Pokemon like that?!" Wes demanded.

"Does it really matter?" Paul smirked as he looked over at Yukito, who was now lying down on a nearby bench and then back at Wes.

"What are you doing with him? He's useless." Paul said as Wes started chuckling.

"That's what you think..." Wes said. "Fearow, use Pursuit!"

"Rhyperior, Rock Blast go!" Paul commanded as Rhyperior launched rocks from its hands, hitting Fearow with great power.

Fearow collapsed to the ground, knocked out as Paul grinned. "Some Pokemon Hunter you are!"

Wes gritted his teeth as he recalled Fearow. "I guess you leave me now choice..."

"Yukito-san!" Sakura called as she rushed over to him.

Before she was able to get over to him, Wes hit a button and the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?!"

Sakura looked over to see Tomoyo with the other representatives, who had fallen on her knees from the sudden shake.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried.

"Do you need help getting up?" Turtwig asked.

Suddenly, a giant robot emerged from the ground in the shape of a Groudon as Wes jumped inside it.

**"Say hello to the Groudon-E27! This little gizmo was created to combat Legendary Pokemon, so you don't stand a chance!" **Wes announced on a loud speaker.

"Dammit..." Paul cursed.

Sakura noticed that Yukito was still on the bench and then looked over at Larvitar.

"Larvitar-san, I need you to protect Yukito-san!" Sakura instructed as Larvitar nodded as his body started to glow.

Tyranitar hurried over to Yukito as Sakura instructed Alakazam to help out as well. Alakazam teleported over to Yukito and created a Safeguard around Yukito.

"Hey!"

Sakura over to see Riolu, who was bound by a metal case.

"Lucario-san?!" Sakura cried as she rushed over to him and tried to pry the case open.

"I know! Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Sakura commanded as Gallade came out of the staff and cut through the metal case with the blades on its arms, freeing Riolu.

"... Thanks..." Riolu muttered as Sakura smiled.

Riolu quickly reverted back to Lucario and charged towards the Mecha Groudon.

"Lucario-san, wait!" Sakura called, but was ignored.

"Take this!" Lucario shouted as he shot an Aura Sphere at the giant machine.

To his surprise, the attack didn't even leave a scratch.

**"Hah! Pathetic!" **Wes said as the Mecha Groudon launched a stream of fire at Lucario.

Lucario jumped out of the way as he readied another Aura Sphere. But was swatted to the side by one of the Mecha Groudon's claws.

"Oof!" Lucario grunted as he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Sakura said as she rushed over to him. Lucario nodded and glared at up at the Mecha Groudon.

"Weavile, use Blizzard!" Paul commanded as Weavile came out and sent an icy wind at the Mecha Groudon.

The Mecha Groudon launched another stream of fire from its mouth that shot right through Weavile's attack and hit the ground around Paul.

"Nngh!" Paul grunted as flames flared around him.

"Shinji-kun!" Sakura called as one of the Mecha Groudon's claws plunged into the ground where Paul was, sending him flying backwards.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura cried as Buizel nodded and turned into Floatzel and shot forward.

Floatzel caught Paul on his back and dodged out of the way of another attack from the Mecha Groudon.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Paul demanded.

"Hey! Can't you show any gratefulness to the one who just risked his life to save your sorry hide?!" Floatzel shot back.

Paul glanced over at Sakura and narrowed his eyes.

"Zap Cannon!" Sakura commanded as a ball of electricity shot out of her staff, at the Mecha Groudon, but didn't have any effect on it.

**"You see? There's no point in fighting a battle you can't win!" **Wes shouted.

"I won't give up!" Sakura said.

Suddenly, fire, ice, and lightning attacks came from above at the Mecha Groudon, creating a huge explosion.

**"What was that?!"**Wes shouted as fire, water, and lightning attacks hit the base of the Mecha Groudon, causing another explosion.

"What was that?" Sakura said.

The Mecha Groudon seemed to be harshly beaten and Sakura saw her chance.

"Dragon Rush!" Sakura commanded as Garchomp shot out the staff and hit the Mecha Groudon hard, sending it backwards.

"Leaf Storm!" Torterra called out as he let loose a storm of leaves that pounded against the Mecha Groudon's armor as Floatzel hit it with his Aqua Jet attack.

Ninetails let loose a powerful Fire Blast as Tyranitar used Stone Edge.

The Mecha Groudon was beginning to get overwhelmed and systems started to shut down. Wes slammed his fist down on the control pannel and rushed to the escape hatch.

Lucario jumped on top of the Mecha Groudon's head and focused his energy into the palm of his paw before plunging it through the top, creating the Mecha Groudon to overload and start to crack from the inside.

The Mecha Groudon burst, causing a giant explosion.

Torterra shielded Tomoyo from the explosion as Sakura held onto a nearby tree, while Paul braced himself from the explosion.

Lucario was blown away from the explosion and was headed for disaster. Sakura saw this and charged through the rough winds caused by the explosion towards Lucario.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as she jumped over to where Lucario was headed and grabbed his paw as well as a tree branch to stop them from being blown away.

"I got you!" Sakura reassured as Lucario looked up at her in surprise.

Out from the smoke, Wes jetted out and disappeared in the distance.

"Dammit, I failed again..." Wes muttered as he flew off towards the sunset.

Once the explosion died away, Sakura and Lucario got down and looked at each other. At first, Lucario had an annoyed look on his face, but then gave Sakura a little smile in thanks. Sakura looked at him in surprise, the smiled back.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Tomoyo called as she rushed over.

"Yeah, how about you?" Sakura said as Tomoyo replied she was fine.

Sakura then looked over at Lucario and walked over to him. Lucario raised an eye brow, wondering what she was doing.

"Lucario-san... I have collected all the Sealed Pokemon, but..." Sakura stammered.

Lucario widened his eyes in realization. 'I'm the only one who's standing in her way...'

Sakura tightened her grip on her staff as a look of uncertainty came over her face. Lucario stared back at her with no emotion, making Sakura uneasy.

Suddenly, a smile came over Lucario's face as he put his left fist against the palm of his right paw and bowed.

Everyone looked at him in surprise as Sakura came forward a little more. "Lucario-san?"

"D-did Lucario just smile?" Floatzel said in shock as Lucario grunted in annoyance, then turned his glance back at Sakura.

"Don't worry, I won't fight you." Lucario said.

"Hoe? What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"I know I said I would never accept you, but... The truth is, I was just being stubborn and stuck to the past... But then you told me to move on, so I could be happy... so..." Lucario said as he got down on one knee and bowed. "I thank you for showing that to me..."

Sakura stood in shock at what just happened as Tomoyo filmed.

"I, Lucario, representative of Metal, accept you- No... Sakura, as the nominee for the next Pokemon Master." Lucario said as he looked up at Sakura and gave her a small smile.

Sakura was speechless for a moment, that was the first time Lucario has ever used her name and had just accepted her. After a moment of awkwardness, Sakura returned Lucario's smile and nodded a thanks.

"And?" Sakura said.

"And... what?" Lucario said with a look of confusion on his face.

"As a Representative, you're suppose to give her a gift." Torterra said as Lucario looked at him in surprise.

"Really? I'm suppose to do that?" Lucario said with a clueless expression as Floatzel, Ninetails, Tyranitar, and Torterra fell down anime-style, while Sakura stood looking at him dumb-founded.

"How can you not know?!" Floatzel shouted.

"No one informed me about it!" Lucario shouted back as Ninetails let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't think it matters, I'm just glad that you've accepted me. Thank you so much, Lucario-san." Sakura said sweetly, making Lucario blush.

"Oh, this is truly wonderful!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

OOOOOOO

Once night fell, Tomoyo had gotten her outfit van and had Sakura change into one of her outfits with a pink hat and cape with a bow in the middle.

"Hoeeee..." Sakura said nervously.

"You really are bursting full of cuteness!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"W-why do I have to change now?" Sakura said blushing in embarrassment.

"Today is a special day, where you have gotten all of the Pokemon and earned all of the representatives respect! On a special day, you have to wear special clothes and take a photograph to mark the occasion!" Tomoyo said as Sakura sweatdropped.

"And that's why you called for your car?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh, give me a break!" Paul said.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him as he walked over.

"You're forgetting, that there can be only one Pokemon Master, while there are two holders of the Sealed Pokemon. So how is that going to work?" Paul said as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"But it's good that we've gotten all of the Sealed Pokemon." Sakura said.

Paul grunted in annoyance and looked away. "You really are an idiot."

"But I do wonder who will be the proper owner of all the Pokemon though." Tomoyo said.

"Well, you'll all see who it will be, once **_he _**shows up."

Sakura whirled around and gasped in shock at what she saw.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**You probably won't believe who just showed up, but anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! I love Lucario! (And for a good reason too...)


	26. Final Judgement

It's the time you've all been waiting for, the final judgement! Root for Sakura, she'll need all the support she can get! This one is going to be quite long as well.

**Chapter 25: Final Judgement**

Sakura stared in shock at the little creature that was surrounded by golden aura as it strode over to her.

"There was a reason why I didn't say goodbye, Sakura."

"Eevee-chan...?" Sakura said in complete shock.

"The one and only." Eevee said with a smile.

"But, we thought you-" Floatzel stammered as Lucario looked at him in shock.

Sakura stood speechless as she stared at Eevee. Finally, she rushed over to him and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Eevee-chan!" Sakura sobbed as she hugged Eevee.

"It's only been a day, Sakura." Eevee said with a smile as Sakura shook her head.

"B-but, I thought you were gone!" Sakura said as she noticed the strange golden aura surrounding Eevee. Eevee noticed this and chuckled.

"The truth is, I was never sent by Ho-oh..." Eevee said as wings sprouted from his back and enveloped his body.

Sakura stared in awe as Eevee's body glowed with a magnificent light as it started taking on a totally different form. Once the light faded, Sakura was no longer looking at Eevee or one of his evolutions, but Ho-oh.

"... Because I am Ho-oh!" Ho-oh said as he spread out his magnificent rainbow colored wings.

"What...?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Wait just a minute! Why didn't you say anything?!" Floatzel shouted.

"If Sakura would've known that I was there all this time, she would've been nervous and wouldn't have been able to concentrate as well as she had when I just came to her as Eevee." Ho-oh explained as Floatzel grunted.

"I see, so that's why in my dream, there was something familiar about Ho-oh... Thanks, Ho-oh-chan!" Sakura said as Ho-oh smiled.

"**_You _**were Ho-oh all this time?! Then why were you in such a weak form?!" Paul shouted as Ho-oh glared at him.

"Power can come in all shapes and sizes... But I guess you could not possibly understand that." Ho-oh said as Paul glared at him.

Sakura looked back at Ho-oh and noticed something seemed to be troubling him as a cold breeze swept past her.

"Ho-oh-chan, what did you mean by **_he _**showing up?" Sakura asked.

"Lugia... The other Guardian..." Ho-oh said as Sakura looked at him in in confusion.

"Ho-oh, the advocate, represents the sun, was the on the front cover of the book, while Lugia, the judge, represents the moon, was on the back of the book. Is this news to you?" Paul explained.

"But there wasn't anything on the back... But what does he judge?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know!" Paul shouted.

"And here, we thought you knew everything..."

Paul whirled around to see a man with spiky red hair with a long flowing black cape, accompanied by another man with spiky blond hair and a girl with blue hair.

"Who are you?!" Paul demanded.

"We were the ones observing your progress from the beginning!"

Sakura glanced up and gasped when she saw Palmer, Buck, and Brendan standing a little higher up on Tokyo Tower, the same as her dream.

"So you're saying that you were watching us from the shadows?!" Lucario said.

"I guess you can say that, but I'm surprised you actually accepted another human, Lucario." Palmer said as Lucario gritted his teeth.

"Why are they talking as if they weren't human?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"It's because they aren't..." Ho-oh said.

Sakura faced them and recalled in her first dream that there were these dog and bird creatures at Tokyo Tower and then the next dream showed her people instead.

"We just took on these forms so we could hide our aura and blend in with society." Buck said.

"Our job was to observe the progress of the captures of the Sealed Pokemon..." Lance said as he glanced over at Paul. "I have also witnessed how you abandoned Chimchar and how cruelly you have treated your Pokemon... In that case, you don't have the right skills to become a Pokemon Master."

"What?! Who are you to decide that?! All of my Pokemon are strong!" Paul shouted.

"I am only speaking of what I think, it is not my place to make the final decision." Lance said.

"Then... who makes the final decision?" Sakura asked.

"... Our master..." Brendan said glancing over at Yukito.

Sakura looked over at Yukito, who was still asleep, on the bench and was confused on what Brendan meant.

Suddenly, five chinese symbols appeared on the ground. Each symbol glowed a different color and were all linked together somehow.

"What's going on?!" Sakura said.

"Representatives, please step forward to you symbol." Ho-oh said.

Torterra moved to the far corner where a green Chinese symbol shone as Floatzel moved to the left of him on the blue symbol. Lucario took his place on the silver symbol, while Tyranitar moved onto the golden symbol. Ninetails was the last to move onto the red symbol as Ho-oh flew over them.

"Have you all accepted someone as the nominee?" Ho-oh asked.

"Yes!" all of them said at the same time as Ho-oh turned to Sakura.

"Now... are you ready?" Ho-oh asked.

Sakura looked at him confused as the symbols suddenly started shining brightly and all of the Representatives disappeared.

"What happened to them?!" Sakura cried as the wind started to pick up and the full moon was shone brightly in the night sky.

"The last judgement... is about to begin..." Lance said as Yukito's body was surrounded by silver aura and seemed to be levitating off the bench.

"Yukito-san?!" Sakura cried as she watched giant silver wings sprout out of Yukito's back and envelop his body, creating a bright light.

Once the light faded, a giant silver dragon-like bird creature stood before her where Yukito just was.

"Who...?" Sakura said she

"Lugia..." Ho-oh said.

"He's... Lugia... Then, where'd Yukito-san go?!" Sakura looking around.

"Yukito... **_He _**was Lugia-sama." Brendan said as Sakura looked at him in utter shock.

"Long time no see, Ho-oh." Lugia said.

"I have been caught off guard. The Guardians of the Sealed Pokemon are always close to the owner of the Sealed Pokemon. You've been at Sakura's side the whole time as a friend of her big brother, Toya. You've been hiding all traces of your powers until you were back in your original form... While Sakura and The Skull's descendant were collecting the Pokemon, I was regaining my powers, bit by bit. Of course, I had become more and more able to sense the Moon. But, no matter how much you hid your presence... to think that I didn't know for all this time, with you so close to us... Lugia, the other Guardian the Sir Aaron nominated as my opposite." Ho-oh said.

"W-wait a minute! I don't get it at all! What does this mean?!" Sakura said as Lugia hovered over to her.

"Simple. I am the same as Ho-oh. I didn't have enough power to change back into my original form." Lugia said as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"Then, Tsukishiro-san is..." Tomoyo started.

"... The disguise for the other Guardian. Very good." Palmer said.

Lugia brought his face closer to Sakura's to get a good look at her, making her cringe slightly.

"Little girl... this is the first time we've met in this form... She who the advocate Ho-oh chose as the new Pokemon Master." Lugia said darkly.

"Yukito-san..." Sakura mumbled as Lugia raised his gaze up to Paul.

"However, it seems that there is another who wields the Sealed Pokemon." Lugia said as Paul narrowed his eyes at him.

"For someone who could not gather all of the Sealed Pokemon by herself... Final Judgement is a waste of time." Lugia said as Sakura widened her eyes in horror.

"No! I believe that Sakura will be able to do something about you!" Ho-oh said.

"Soft-hearted as usual, Ho-oh." Lugia said.

"And you're as cynical as always." Ho-oh shot back as Lugia put his gaze back on Sakura.

"Then, we will begin... The last Judgement..." Lugia said through narrowed eyes as he took off into the air.

"What's going on?! I collected all of the items and the Sealed Pokemon, right? Shouldn't it be all right?! What is the Last Judgement?!" Sakura cried in confusion as Ho-oh's gaze lifted up to Lugia.

Suddenly, Lance, Volkner, Marina, Palmer, Buck, and Brendan's bodies started to glow as they took on a totally different shape and size. Once the light faded, Sakura gasped at the sight of three dog creatures and three bird creatures.

'Just like the dream...' Sakura thought.

"First..." Lugia said as his eyes started to glow with a blue light.

Paul suddenly gasped as his eyes went blank as Lugia lifted him up into the air.

"Shinji-kun?!" Sakura gasped as she watched him float in mid-air and was set gently on the roof of a nearby shrine.

"Huh?" Paul said when he came back to his senses.

"I, Lugia, the Judge, will now conduct the last judgement. Using all of the Pokemon in your possession, defeat me." Lugia said as Paul got out a Pokeball.

Paul's eyes widened when Lugia whipped a might wind at him, knocking him off his feet, making him fall flat on his back.

"Shinji-kun!" Sakura cried as she rushed forward, when she suddenly his an invisible wall. "What? What is this?!"

"Shinji-kun!" Sakura cried as she pounded her fists on the barrier.

"During the last judgement, no one can lend a helping hand." Ho-oh said.

"Impossible!" Sakura said.

"Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" Paul commanded as Staraptor's body became enveloped in flames as it shot towards Lugia.

An explosion erupted and Paul shielded his eyes. "Did I get him?"

Paul's eyes widened in shock as Staraptor fell to the ground and Lugia still stood, unscathed.

"You cannot defeat me with such a pitiful excuse for a Pokemon." Lugia said.

"Dammit!" Paul said as he recalled Staraptor and got out an empty pokeball.

"It's useless." Lugia said as his body started to glow and shot forward.

"AHHH!!" Paul shouted as Lugia hit him with a powerful Sky Attack.

Lugia turned around and used Extransensory on him, causing pain to shoot through his body. Lugia then attacked again with Ancientpower, sending a rock with weird symbols on it right at Paul, knocking the wind out of him.

Paul struggled to his feet as Lugia hovered over to him.

"I'm surprised that you were even able to capture some of the Sealed Pokemon with such **weak **attempts!" Lugia said.

"I'll show you weak! Weavile, use Blizzard!" Paul strained as he called out Weavile.

Weavile came out, but didn't react, much to Paul's surprise.

"What are you doing?! Use Blizzard!" Paul shouted as Weavile turned around with glowing blue eyes.

"Weavile is both ice and dark, both elements that are under my symbol." Lugia said as Paul was frozen with fear.

"This seems to be the end." Lugia said darkly as Weavile lunged at Paul with its claws out in front.

"AAAHHHHHH!!" Paul's shout echoed through the area.

Sakura gasped when she heard this as Paul's body floated back down and collapsed onto the ground.

"Shinji-kun!" Sakura cried seeing how badly beaten he was.

"Th-they're all gone... He took them all..." Paul grunted as he weakly pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

"What are?" Sakura asked.

"My Pokemon..." Paul said through gritted teeth as he struggled to his feet and wavered once he made it.

"...He's... really powerful..." Paul managed before collapsing back down onto the ground due to exhaustion.

"So now, we have the official candidate..." Lugia said as his eyes started to glow again as Sakura's eyes went blank and was lifted up into the air.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as Sakura disappeared.

Sakura was gently placed on the roof overlooking Tokyo Tower. Lugia flew up over Tokyo Tower as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres started to circle the tower's top as Entei, Raikou, and Suicune let out a mighty roar.

'It's the same... It's the same as my dream!' Sakura thought in shock.

"Pokemon of the far reaches of the world, there is one wishing to become your master. A girl chosen by the advocate, Ho-oh. Her name is Sakura..." Lugia said as his eyes lit up again as the eye of Sakura's staff started to shine brightly.

"To see if she is truly worthy of being our master, I, Lugia, the Judge, will now conduct the last judgement." Lugia said.

OOOOOOO

"Had Tsukishiro-san known all along that Sakura-chan was collecting the Sealed Pokemon?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, that can't be the case. Lugia is the judge. He completely cuts all ties between his disguise and his consciousness so that the candidate doesn't sense him until the final judgement." Ho-oh said.

"Then..." Tomoyo started.

"Yukito had been living his life, thinking that he was an ordinary human. Unlike me or the the observers, who knew who we really were." Ho-oh said.

"What happened to the Representatives?" Tomoyo asked.

"They were taken away for the Final Judgement, so Sakura cannot be given any help... You may or may never see them again..." Ho-oh said as Tomoyo gasped.

OOOOOOO

Suddenly, all of the Sealed Pokemon in Sakura's staff appeared before her in suspended animation in bubble-like capsules.

"Now, use the Sealed Pokemon that you obtained... and defeat me." Lugia said spreading his wings.

"Impossible... I... Can't do such a thing!" Sakura cried.

Lugia looked at her emotionlessly as his eyes started to glow.

"_Bounce."_Lugia ordered.

Sakura's eyes lit up as well and stepped over onto the edge of the building she was standing on as Grumpig's capsule floated down to her.

"Bounce..." Sakura said unconsciously as she brought her staff down on Grumpig and springs appeared from under her feet.

"Yuki...to... san..." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura!" Ho-oh called out, but fell deaf to Lugia's control.

Sakura then started to jump over buildings, still in Lugia's control, as she made her way up to Tokyo Tower. With one final jump, Sakura collapsed onto the story where Lugia was on Tokyo Tower.

"Now, I will proceed with the last judgement." Lugia said.

"You can't!" Sakura cried as she slowly rose to her feet. "I can't fight against you, Lugia-san..."

Lugia narrowed his eyes in frustration as Sakura went on.

"You're different now... but... You're still Yukito-san!" Sakura said with tears stinging her eyes.

Lugia struck out at her with one of his wings, sending her flying backwards, almost over the edge of the tower. Lugia then flew up into the air and sent a glowing stone at Sakura, causing a great explosion.

Sakura flew out of the smoke using Swellow's Fly and flew around the corner, away from Lugia.

"You can't win against me just by running away." Lugia said as he flew after her.

A shadow fell against Sakura and she looked up to see Lugia flying beside her as he prepared another Ancient Power.

Explosions erupted all over the edge of Tokyo Tower and Sakura was flung up into the air from the blast. Sakura looked in time to see Lugia flying straight at her and then hit her with a Sky Attack, sending her back into one of the beams of Tokyo Tower. Sakura was still not fighting back and Lugia continued knocking her against one beam to another. Lugia sent another Aeroblast at her, causing her whole body to feel pain.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried in horror, seeing her friend get hurt.

"There's nothing we can do... But I'm sure that Sakura will be able to convince Lugia... I believe in Sakura." Ho-oh said glancing up at Tokyo Tower.

Sakura was panting hard and struggled to her feet as Lugia hovered across from her.

"If you're not going to fight with all of your powers, this is the end." Lugia said as he prepared a final blow with an Aeroblast.

"Something... I have to do something... A Pokemon that won't hurt Lugia-san..." Sakura muttered while staring at the ground.

An idea struck her and she called out Meganium's Vine Whip.

"NO!!" Ho-oh shouted, but it was too late.

Vines shot out of Sakura's staff and were headed straight towards Lugia. Lugia's eyes lit up again and the vines stopped dead in their tracks. Sakura gasped as Lugia abandoned his attack as the vines started going towards Sakura. Sakura tried to run, but one of the vines grabbed hold of her foot and soon her body was bound by vines.

"Meganium is a grass type, an element under the moon..." Lugia said as Sakura weakly lifted her head up to him.

"You didn't even know that much? I guess this is it..." Lugia said.

Sakura looked at him with fear and uncertainty in her eyes as Lugia stared at her with cold, emotionless eyes.

"You have lost." Lugia said.

"I... lost...?" Sakura mumbled.

"Yes. You have lost, and the seal of the Sealed Pokemon will be released once again..." Lugia said as he narrowed his eys.

"And this world will fall to disaster..."

"What is the disaster? What is going to happen?" Sakura asked.

"... To forget." Lugia said as Sakura gasped.

"If the next candidate for Master that Ho-oh, the advocate, chose cannot win against Lugia, the judge, then each and every person that had to do anything with the Sealed Pokemon will loose their feelings of love towards the one person they care about most." Lugia said gravely.

"What?!" Tomoyo gasped.

"The Sealed Pokemon care most about the one who captured them. So, if they're not fit to be Master of the Sealed Pokemon they will forget about the the feelings they have for the person they care about the most, so it wouldn't be too hard for them." Ho-oh said grimly.

'Forget..? So everyone will forget their feelings towards the people they love most..? Me too..?' Sakura thought as an image of Yukito flashed in her mind.

'I'll forget too..?' Sakura thought to herself as tears ran down her face.

Sakura gripped her staff tighter as she started to slowly struggled against the vines' grip.

"That's..." Sakura mumbled as she began to move. Lugia looked at her in astonishment.

"That just cannot... be right!" Sakura cried as she shot forward towards Lugia, but was held back by the vines before she made it all the way to him.

Sakura struggled with all her might, but the vines still had a firm grip on her.

"To think you could try to disable the attack that was turned on you..." Lugia said with a slight hint of amusement on his face as Sakura tried desperately to get out of the vines' clutches.

"But, I won't loose to someone like you." Lugia said as his eyes lit up again and the more vines started to envelop Sakura's body.

Sakura gasped as the vines weaved around her body, binding her legs and arms together.

"Only Sir Aaron can defeat me." Lugia said through narrowed eyes as Sakura was fully encased in vines.

"She lost..." Suicune said sadly.

"Dammit..." Raikou cursed as Entei looked on with a tiny flicker of sadness in his eyes, while Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres watched on without a sense of care or emotion.

Tomoyo put a hand over her mouth in sadness as Ho-oh watched in defeat with a glimmer of regret in his eyes while Paul finally opened his eyes and looked at the battle raging overhead.

"Idiot..." Paul muttered.

'No... Everyone... will forget... the people they love...' Sakura mumbled in her head as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

'...Forget...'

Sakura soon found herself back at home, but something was different. She looked over at her desk to see that the flower she found on her windowsill was gone, like it was never there. When she went downstairs, Toya just gave her a casual 'morning' and didn't even call her a monster. She also noticed that the picture of her mother wasn't on the table when she was about to say good morning to it. As she skated towards school, she looked at the spot where Yukito used to be, but no one was there.

At school, Tomoyo just gave her a casual hello and walked away towards class.

"Class will begin soon!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Y-yeah..." Sakura said.

When Sakura entered the classroom, she noticed how Chiharu and Yamazaki didn't seem to acknowledge each others' existance and said that they didn't know each other that well, which shocked Sakura.

Ruka came in the classroom and Sakura greeted him happily.

"Morning." Ruka said casually, much to Sakura's surprise, considering he would always stammer when he would talk to her.

All through the day, Sakura felt distant from her friends and felt somehow left out. When school ended, Tomoyo didn't even bother to walk home with her.

As she walked home, she bumped into someone. The person's cap fell to the ground and Sakura bent down and picked it up. She then recognized it as Lucario's.

"Lucario-san...?" Sakura muttered as she looked up to see a regular boy.

"That's not my name. I don't even know you." the boy said as he took the hat and walked away.

He was even wearing the same jacket Lucario wore at the picnic. Sakura watched him go with hurt and confusion and ran off.

She then found herself at a familiar house and looked around, seeing if she could find anyone, but found no one and walked into a forest.

"Nobody is here." Sakura said as tears streamed down her face.

_"Sakura-chan..."_

Sakura flinched hearing Tomoyo's voice call out to her. She then heard Eevee and Toya call out her name. Followed by Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. Sakura then heard her father call out to her and then Buizel. She also heard Turtwig, Larvitar, and Vulpix. She then heard Lucario call out to her and finally she heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard in a while.

'Kohaku-chan...' Sakura said.

Sakura then found herself in a cherry blossom forest and spotted someone standing under a cherry blossom, his back facing her.

"He's... he's..." Sakura tried to remember.

A ringing noise suddenly rang out and Sakura smiled in realization.

"That's right... he's..." Sakura said as she ran towards him.

"The person that I have..." Sakura started as Yukito turned around and smiled.

"... The most feelings for!" (groans...)

The vines encasing Sakura suddenly flew apart, releasing Sakura from its grip. Lugia flew back, with pure shock in his eyes.

"She stopped them?!" Lugia said in shock.

Sakura climbed down the vines and looked to see a small creature floating before her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I am Jirachi."

"Jirachi?" Sakura said.

"I'm glad you figured it out." Jirachi said with a smile.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked as Jirachi pointed at her staff.

"I was dormant inside the Life Orb until the time came when I was needed. I was put in the Life Orb so that you could get one last chance." Jirachi said as Sakura blinked in confusion.

"You won't be able to restart again." Jirachi said.

"Alright!" Sakura said confidentially as she turned and faced Lugia.

"It's too sad to see a world where your feelings for the person you care about most are gone!" Sakura said as Lugia stared at her, waiting for her to react.

"I'll do my best right now!" Sakura announced holding up her staff. "I'm sure something will come of this. I know it will be all right!"

The eye of Sakura's staff started to shine brightly as did Jirachi, making Lugia look at them in surprise.

"Now, release the seals!" Jirachi said as Sakura held up her staff to the sky.

Suddenly, shooting stars started falling across the sky as Sakura's staff shone brighter.

"What is this?!" Lugia demanded looking around frantically.

"A new power." Jirachi replied as he disappeared.

"Release!" Sakura commanded as the staff started to absorb the stars' energy.

Sakura's staff suddenly transformed, where the head of the staff had a star in the middle with two small wings on the side.

"That's not possible!" Paul shouted.

"The staff... transformed?!" Ho-oh said in disbelief.

"Twister!" Sakura commanded as a whirling wind came from her new staff.

"That's useless. The Dragon element is also under my-" Lugia said as his eyes lit up.

But Lugia's attempts were useless as the twister kept on its course and bound Lugia with powerful winds.

"Impossible!" Lugia shouted as he trashed around furiously, but the winds kept him from moving.

He was then set down in front of Sakura.

"Lugia-san, I'm sure that you really looked up to Sir Aaron. I know I'm still just a kid and I can hardly do anything. But, I always try my best!" Sakura said as she walked over to Lugia and held out her arms to him.

Lugia looked up at her in confusion as Sakura went on.

"I don't want to be your _master_... I want to be your _friend._" Sakura said with a smile.

Lugia stared at her without emotion and then stood up.

"Close your eyes." Lugia said.

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

"Hurry up." Lugia said in a more annoyed tone as Sakura quickly did as she was told.

"The judgement is complete. I, Lugia, the judge, acknowledge Sakura as our new Master." Lugia said as he spread out his wings.

Sakura soon found herself in a starry world. When suddenly, she felt someone approach. She opened her eyes and looked over to see a man with a dark blue cape in an old looking outfit and also wielded a staff with a blue gem in the middle.

"You're..?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm glad you were able to make it through the challenges I left for you and were able to bring this story to a happy ending." Sir Aaron said with a kind smile.

"Can it be... are you Aaron-san?" Sakura said as he nodded.

"Oh, then you made this staff as well, Aaron-san...?" Sakura started.

"No, you created that staff with your own power. That staff in which the power of your own star and not of the sun and moon. Even if it's a faint light now, the power of the stars is one that continues to shine on its own." Sir Aaron said.

"What did you mean by challenges?" Sakura said as she glanced up from her staff.

"Well, Lugia for one instance and Lucario as the main challenge." Sir Aaron said as Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"I knew he would be greatly impacted this, but I did it for his own good. But I knew you would be able to get past this and befriend him. But something has happened that I didn't expect..." Sir Aaron said.

"What?" Sakura said.

"That is for another time... Anyways, take care of that power... the power of your own star." Sir Aaron said as Sakura felt her eyes be forcefully shut.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself back in her own world and sighed.

"HEY!!"

Sakura looked behind her to see Lucario, Tomoyo, and the rest of the Representatives rushing over to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out.

"I did it!" Sakura cried out in happiness as she rushed over to them.

Out of happiness, Sakura grabbed hold of Lucario's paws and started to swing him around. This caught Lucario off guard as he was spun around in circles. Sakura's grip slipped, accidentally dropping Lucario flat on his back.

"Ugh..." Lucario groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, Lucario-san." Sakura said putting her hands together, begging for forgiveness.

Lucario looked up at her and smiled. Sakura looked at him in surprise, then returned the smile.

"Awww, such a cute moment!" Tomoyo said as she videotaped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Lucario shouted as his face went slightly red as Sakura just smiled nervously, not knowing what was going on while the other representatives started laughing.

"Peh, I'm getting out of here." Paul said as he started walking away.

"Shinji-kun..." Sakura said as Paul looked back at her.

"Don't worry. You won't be seeing me anytime soon." Paul said as disappeared into the distance.

Behind the corner, Toya was watching. He smiled seeing how his sister did and sighed.

"So, you were with her the whole time."

Toya whirled around to see Lance, Volkner, and Marina.

"Well, yeah." Toya said looking back at Sakura.

"You knew that Yukito wasn't human?" Lance asked as Toya nodded.

Lugia was watching from afar, and Ho-oh came flew over to him.

"And now, Sakura has happily become the new master." Ho-oh said.

"But it's impossible for a power of that level to completely control not only the Pokemon, but also their guardians." Lugia said.

"Yeah. It looks like we should be in our disguises for a while longer." Ho-oh said.

Lugia looked away and flew up into the air as Ho-oh followed. Their bodies started glowing and let their wings cover their bodies. Once the light faded, Eevee ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Eevee called.

"Eevee-chan! I did it!" Sakura said happily then paused when she saw Yukito.

Yukito was looking up at the cherry blossom, then looked over at Sakura. Sakura looked at him uneasily, wondering if it really was Yukito.

But then was reassured when he gave her the kind smile he always gave her. Lucario glared at him as Sakura smiled, knowing everything turned out all right.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**Well, if you've seen the anime or the manga, you probably already knew what was going to happen. And yep, what Paul says is true, you won't be seeing him anytime soon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	27. The Mysterious Storm

Alright! New update! Excited? Of course you are! This first part my seem really familiar to you. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 26: The Mysterious Storm**

_"Who am I? Where am I?" _

Reeds were swaying from side to side from the soft current as bubbles rose to the surface in crystal clear waters. Something suddenly swam into view, but quickly disappeared right after appearing. The presence of the creature was somehow comforting.

_"What am I? Why won't you answer me?"_

Something was swimming quickly just below the surface and suddenly broke through the surface to see a beautiful mountain range and a clear blue sky. The little creature flew out into view and disappeared into the distance.

_"Where am I?"_

The waters suddenly turned to a dark orange from the setting sun as the voice spoke out again.

_"I am ready to be..."_

OOOOOOO

In a dark laboratory, a creature was sleeping in a glass tube with many tubes attached to the creature's body.

The creature then slowly opened one eye, seeing the world around him, but saw that it wasn't the same as in its dream.

_"Where... am I?" _the creature asked as it saw many people watching him from behind the glass tube.

_"This... this is not the same! Was everything before, just a dream?" _the creature said narrowing its eye.

_"...Why..?" _the creature asked as it slipped back into slumber.

OOOOOOO

"Doctor, look at this!"

"What?"

"Its brainwaves, they're surging!"

A small alarm started ringing as more scientists rushed over to look at the monitor.

"She's right! Let's run another scan!"

"Its mind is racing!"

An image of the beautiful mountain area flashed in the creature's mind once more as the scientists' voices echoed through the creature's mind.

_"Those voices..." _the creature said as he opened his eyes again as the image of the crystal clear waters appeared in its mind.

_"They're outside..." _

The image of the small creature that flew through the waters appeared again.

_"Where I must be!" _the creature said as its eyes started glowing.

The glass to the glass tube started to crack and suddenly shatters as well as ripping the wires from its body.

The scientists whirled around in shock as an alarm rang out, seeing the creature released from the glass tube.

"Quick! Call Cyrus-sama, tell him what happened!" a scientist called out.

"Quiet! Let us hear its psychic power!" the head scientist said.

_"Psychic... powers...?" _the creature repeated in confusion.

"For years, we have dreamed of creating the ultimate being of Pokemon, an extinct species of life." the professor said as he looked over at a picture that was hanging from the wall.

"That is Mew, said to be one of the most powerful of Pokemon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo!" the professor proudly announced.

_"Mewtwo? Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?!" _Mewtwo asked as rage started building up inside.

"No, you are greater than Mew. Improved by the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers." the professor explained.

_"So, I am just the end result of your experiment? What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Oh, our experiments are not over yet! It's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!" the professor said with a wide grin on his face.

_"These humans... they care nothing for me..." _Mewtwo thought in disgust as he watched the scientists congratulate one another.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and looked down at his hands.

Some of the scientists shook hands and Mewtwo copied this and clenched his fists as he recalled the small pink creature that flew off into the distance in his dream.

_"Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment?" _the creature asked as its rage started to take over and blue aura surrounded its body.

_"A laboratory specimen?! This cannot be... my destiny!"_

The glass tubes in the lab started cracking as Mewtwo's eyes started to glow and released all his rage, shattering the glass tubes, releasing the fluids that were inside them. Mewtwo rose to its feet as it released a powerful blast of energy at the scientists and started using its psychic powers to cause massive explosions throughout the entire lab, destroying all of the lab equipment.

Flames licked at every corner of the lab as the professor slumped against a wall and was panting heavily.

Mewtwo suddenly emerged from the flames as the professor stared at it in horror.

"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon..." the professor muttered as Mewtwo's body was surrounded by a bright, glowing shield.

"And we succeeded..." the professor said before the whole lab exploded into flames.

OOOOOOO

Buizel was watching the sunset from Sakura's window as she was busily doing something at her desk and Eevee was resting on her bed.

"Summer is about over now... Right, Sakura?" Buizel said looking over at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked, still focusing on what she was going.

"Is it alright for us to be this bored?" Buizel complained.

"What are you saying? We were able to play till our heart's content this summer." Sakura said.

"That's true, but... Huh? What are you doing?" Buizel asked coming to look at what Sakura was doing.

"I wanted to do something for Lucario-san a while back, but I wasn't sure what to do. But now I have an idea and I'm trying to finish it." Sakura said.

"Why would you want to do something for him?" Buizel said crossing his arms.

"Because he helped me when Eevee-chan disappeared." Sakura said.

"Right now, I'm just glad Sakura became the new Pokemon Master." Eevee said.

"Why's that?" Sakura said as she started eating a piece of watermelon and handed one to Buizel.

"Come on, that's obvious! If someone like that purple-haired brat were to to become the master... I would lose faith in living!" Buizel said as he took a bite.

"He's right, who knows what would happen if he became the master." Eevee said.

"By the way, where has that brat gone?" Buizel asked as he took another bite of his watermelon.

"I don't know, but he said we wouldn't see him anytime soon." Sakura said as Buizel sighed in relief.

"Well that's good, but it's a little boring when there is so much time to spare everyday." Buizel sighed as he laid down on the bed.

"I don't have spare time at all! I have school starting tomorrow..." Sakura said as she rumaged through her backpack, then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Eevee and Buizel looked up at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" Eevee asked.

"HOOEEEEEE!! I still have summer homework left in in my schoolbag!" Sakura cried frantically.

"What?!" Buizel shouted.

"Math drills and Japanese drills... I finished the my picture diary, so the research project, and... um..." Sakura panicked as she looked at all homework she still had to do.

"Can you finish them all in one day?" Eevee asked as Sakura fell silent for a moment.

"Something can be done about it! I'm sure I'll be all right!" Sakura said as she suddenly fell out of her chair.

"This is no good..." Buizel sighed.

"Wah! Buizel-kun, Eevee-chan, I need your help!" Sakura cried.

"Um... Well if you look at the time..." Buizel said as he dashed into the closet as Eevee ran under the bed.

"Oh, come on! I have classroom chores tomorrow too! I have to get up early!" Sakura cried as Lucario looked at her from the tree outside her window and sighed.

OOOOOOO

The next morning, Sakura rushed downstairs and said good morning.

"You finished your homework?" Toya asked holding a basket of laundry.

"They're done!" Sakura said as she quickly ate her breakfast.

She swallowed hard on her toast and Fujitaka gave her some juice to help her.

"Today you start sixth grade, so do your best!" Fujitaka said with a smile as Sakura nodded before rushing out.

"Even if you leave this early, Yuki won't be there yet." Toya said as Sakura rushed around the corner.

"It's not that!" Sakura shouted as she poked around the corner before rushing out the door.

"Bye, Lucario-san!" Sakura waved at Lucario, who was sitting in the tree, before she sped off towards school.

Lucario watched her leave and blushed slightly, before shaking it off. he looked over to see Buizel lying down by the window with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"I'm sick of math now..." Buizel said with a pencil sitting on top of him.

As she rounded a corner, she spotted Yukito with some groceries.

Yukito yawned before looking over and waved when he saw Sakura.

"Good morning!" Sakura said.

"Morning. You're up early today." Yukito said.

"I have classroom chores today, so..." Sakura said shyly. "But, you're up early as well, Yukito-san."

"Yeah, I had to go buy some breakfast. Lately I've been getting hungry no matter how much I eat. But maybe this is a little too much..." Yukito said looking at his bags full of food.

"Th-that's not true at all! The fact that you can eat so much-" Sakura said

"-Is proof that I'm healthy!" Yukito finished, making Sakura blush as she nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a drop of rain hit Sakura in the face and she looked up to see dark clouds overhead.

"Where did those come from?" Yukito said.

"I better go, see you later." Sakura said.

"Yeah, later!" Yukito said as Sakura started skating towards school.

'Lugia-san told me that Yukito-san was just a disguise, but...' Sakura thought when she was stopped by Yukito calling out to her.

Sakura whirled around to find a candy flying through the air and landed right in her hands. She looked up to see Yukito waving, making Sakura really happy.

'Yukito-san to me is still Yukito-san!'

OOOOOOO

As the students were filing in, Sakura was just doing the final touches as Tomoyo came up to her and greeted her.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as Tomoyo sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Lately, there are less opportunities for you to wear my special costumes, Sakura-chan... I still have a whole ton of costumes that I want you to wear too..." Tomoyo sighed as Sakura sweatdropped.

"... And then I want to film them on tape! This is the epitome of my happiness!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"T-Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said waving a hand in front of her.

"Morning!" Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika said.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted.

"Hey, it looks like it's going to rain, but the news said it would be sunny this whole week." Chiharu said.

"It **_is _**strange." Tomoyo said glancing out the window as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Alright, take your seats!" Mr. Terada said walking into the classroom.

When all the students were in their seats, Terada cleared his throat.

"Now, summer vacation ended yesterday. Did all of you finish your homework?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Yeah!"

"Today, I'm introducing all of you to a new student that will be studying with us for this year. Now come on in." Mr. Terada called as a boy with dark blue hair and eyes walked into the classroom. He wore glasses and a kind smile.

'He seems like a nice guy...' Sakura thought as he glanced over at her.

Sakura gasped slightly, seeing that he somehow seemed familiar. Ruka noticed this and looked hard at the new student while Mr. Terada wrote the student's name on the board.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun. He's come all the way from England. Everyone, treat him nicely." Mr. Terada said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Eriol replied with a slight bow.

"He's so cute!"

"His seat... let's see..." Mr. Terada said looking around the classroom. "Ah, the seat behind Daidoji-san."

As Eriol made his way to his seat, he stopped in front of Sakura's desk.

"Nice to meet you." Eriol said with a nice smile.

"Huh..?" Sakura said as she looked up at him in surprise.

'What is this... feeling? I've met him somewhere...' Sakura thought.

OOOOOOO

A rain drop hit Lucario in the face, waking him from his nap. He glanced up at the sky to see threatening looking clouds hanging in the sky. Lucario narrowed his eyes and felt a strong power was a work. He quickly got to his feet and decided to go check up on Sakura. He got to his feet and sped off towards her school.

When he got there, he found her under a tree, writing something down. Sakura glanced up at the sky as if pondering something.

"...It doesn't seem like I just met him for the first time... Hiiragizawa-kun." Sakura said as Lucario raised an eye brow, not knowing what the heck she was talking about.

"Me neither."

Sakura flinched from the sudden intrusion and looked up to see Eriol standing beside her, much to her surprise.

"H-Hiiragizawa-kun!" Sakura said in embarrassment as she stumbled to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry to surprise you." Eriol said as Sakura shook her head, with a little blush on her face.

"I'm glad. Can I sit next to you?" Eriol asked with a smile as Sakura nodded.

"It doesn't feel like I'm meeting you for the first time, either..." Eriol said.

"It's rather strange." Sakura said with a smile.

"Maybe we've met before. Perhaps we've met each other before we were born." Eriol said as Sakura looked at him in surprise.

After a while, Eriol got up. "Can I ask you your name?"

"I-it's Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura stammered.

"That means cherry blossom in Japanese, right? Can I call you Sakura-san?" Eriol asked.

"Y-yeah, Hiiragizawa-kun..." Sakura said nodding.

"Please, call me Eriol, Sakura-san." Eriol said offering his hand to her.

Sakura smiled as she took his hand and Eriol helped her up.

Lucario was not too far away and had seen the whole thing, which didn't go well with him. A mad mark appeared on his head as he let out a small growl.

"This plot is just so cliche for a shoujo romance!" Tomoyo said videotaping the whole thing, under the tree Lucario was sitting on.

Lucario could feel anger bubbling up inside him as he glared at the new boy with glasses.

"Oh my, Sakura-chan is smiling so shyly..." Tomoyo said, which was making things worse for Lucario. Tomoyo looked up at Lucario and smiled.

OOOOOOO

After school, Lucario was walking with Sakura and Tomoyo on their way home, while wearing the cap and jacket Tomoyo made for him.

Sakura noticed the angry scowl on his face and wondered if what was wrong.

"Lucario-san, did something happen?" Sakura asked as Lucario turned around to face her. "You've been scowling this entire time."

"Lucario-san has come up with a new problem today." Tomoyo said with a teasing smile on her face as Lucario's face went markedly red.

"Wha... Wait! You're talking nonsense!" Lucario shouted.

"If I can do anything, please tell me. When I was collecting the Sealed Pokemon, you would help me out a lot, even when you said you would never accept me. So, I want to help you out now, Lucario-san." Sakura said.

Lucario looked at her in surprise as a blush spread across his face, then stubbornly looked away. "Yeah..."

"Oh, the ice cream they sell there are really yummy! I'll go buy some!" Sakura said as she went over to the ice cream truck.

Once Sakura was out of earshot, Tomoyo smiled.

"Now that someone who might be your rival has appeared, you might want to try to be a little more of a gentlemon!" Tomoyo said teasingly.

Lucario whirled around and snarled angrily at Tomoyo, with a mad mark on his fist that he was holding up.

"As I said, you're talking nonsense!" Lucario growled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sakura said as she handed the ice cream over to Tomoyo and Lucario.

Suddenly, someone snatched Sakura's ice cream right out of her hand. "Hoe?"

Sakura looked around and to see her brother with the ice cream in his mouth.

"Oniichan!" Sakura shouted.

"You shouldn't do that, Toya." Yukito said.

"You want one too, Yuki?" Toya said with his mouth full as Yukito shook his head.

"I'll buy you a new one." Yukito said as Toya was looking around.

"I-I-I-It's all right!" Sakura stammered as Lucario glared at Yukito in annoyance.

Sakura noticed Toya looking around. "What's wrong, Oniichan?"

"We had a transfer student in our class today." Toya said continuing to look around.

"Us too. But what about it?" Sakura asked when suddenly, a girl with dark ruby hair ran up and jumped on Toya's back.

"Toya-kun! I've been looking for you!" the girl said happily as Toya tried to shake her off.

"Oh, are you Toya-kun's little sister?" the girl said looking at Sakura.

"Y-Yeah! My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said.

"I'm Nakaru. Nakaru Akizuki." Nakaru said as she jumped down to Sakura.

After studying her for a bit, she started hugging her. "Just as I thought! So cute!"

"Hey! Cut it out alrea-" Toya shouted as Nakaru quickly snatched the ice cream out of Toya's hand and started down the road.

"Bye, Toya-kun! I'll see you again tomorrow!" Nakaru called over her shoulder.

"The ice cream..." Lucario started.

".. Has been taken away..." Tomoyo finished as they all stared after her dumb-founded.

Suddenly, rain started pouring heavily in a flash, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, rain..." Sakura said.

"Oh no, the laundry!" Toya realized.

OOOOOOO

On a mysterious island, to the east of Japan, a large palace was placed in the middle. Inside the palace, a figure was seated in a comfortable looking chair, watching the rain pour down. The figure lifted his hand up and started making circular motions in the air, seemingly to make the rain come down harder and the seas rougher. The waves crashed onto the shore with amazing force as the winds blew hard at the trees.

_"I sense great power..."_

The large monitor in front of the figure lit up and an image of Tomoeda appeared on the screen. The figure narrowed his eyes and watched intently as the monitor portrayed random images on the screen.

Suddenly, the monitor flashed an image of Sakura and the figure's eyes widened. The figure paused the monitor and then narrowed his eyes at the image.

_"This human... holds immense power... Who is this girl..?"_

A dark bat looking creature appeared at the door and bowed. "What is it, my lord?"

_"Find out about this human... and report back to me at once." _

"Yes, my lord." the bat creature said before going out into the storm.

OOOOOOO

"A transfer student, huh?" Buizel said as he was playing a video game and Sakura nodded.

"What was he like?" Eevee asked, who was also playing the game.

"His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Sakura said as she started on her little project again.

"Eriol?" Eevee said in interest.

"He came from England." Sakura explained.

"Oh no!" Buizel cried as the game made a blooping noise.

"I win!" Eevee said as Buizel stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Never mind, you're not even listening." Sakura said as she continued making something.

"I've had enough of this!" Buizel said slamming his paw on the floor, accidentally hitting the remote, turning on the tv.

"Now, for the weather around the country" the news reporter said.

Sakura stared out the window, wondering why it was raining so hard.

"It sure is raining pretty heavy out there." Eevee said in concern as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Reports have shown that the rain has covered all of Japan. Even in the dry and hot regions." the news reporter continued.

"A rain that covers all of Japan?" Sakura said.

"But not only Japan, but neighboring countries as well all are undergoing a strange rainstorm. The wind continues to get stronger, preventing airlines to from proceeding and the waves are preventing any boats from leaving the ports." the news reporter said.

"So it isn't normal rain after all." Lucario muttered from outside, who had overheard the report, as he watched the rain pour down in suspicion.

OOOOOOO

"So, it looks as if those idiot scientists were foolish enough to try creating the "ultimate Pokemon"."

"So it seems."

"Why are we even here?"

"Do you find it boring here?"

"No, I was just asking. So why are we here?"

"To prevent the coming disaster..."

"Is the creation the only problem?"

"No... there is the one who ordered its creation... This is why we have to keep our true identities hidden."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**So, how was it? Not too bad I hope. Just to let you know, there will be a lot happening in the next chapters, so hang on! Hope you liked it, Please Review!


	28. Eye of the Storm

There's a lot of jumping around between scenes, sorry. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 27: Eye of the Storm**

"And... why does it end up this way?" Sakura said nervously as she stood out in the rain at Penguin park in one of Tomoyo's outfits as she filmed her.

"A strange rain falls all over Japan and neighboring countries! Of course, this means it's time for Pokemon Master Sakura! Oh, this is the first chance to film you in a while!" Tomoyo said happily as Sakura sweatdropped.

Sakura looked over at Eevee, who was staring at the sky with suspicion.

"Eevee-chan..?" Sakura said in concern.

"I'm not sure, but I feel a very powerful presence coming from somewhere, but I don't know where." Eevee said, still staring up at the sky.

"But I collected all of the Sealed Pokemon..." Sakura said as Eevee nodded, staring up at the sky.

Not too far away, a black bat and scorpion creature hung upside down in a tree, watching Sakura with glowing yellow eyes.

"My lord, I have visual contact!"

_"Yes, I can see that, Gliscor." _Mewtwo said from the palace.

"What now, my lord?" Gliscor said.

Mewtwo narrowed its eyes and lifted its hand, then started making circular motions in the air.

_"Let's see how well she can use that power..."_

The rain suddenly formed into a spiraling vortex above Sakura.

"What is this?" Eevee said.

The water vortex then shot jets of water at Sakura, knocking her off balance. Tomoyo fell to the ground as another jet of water headed her way.

"Eevee-chan, help Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called.

"Right!" Eevee called as rainbow colored wings appeared from Eevee's back and enveloped his body, turning him into Ho-oh.

Ho-oh knocked the jet of water away with a flick from its wing as it stood in front of Tomoyo.

Another tower of water was headed right for Sakura. Sakura ducked under King Penguin and then climbed up the ladder, then down the slide as a jet of water shot through the head of King Penguin.

"HOEEEE!!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura! What are you playing around for?! Use the Sealed Pokemon!" Ho-oh called.

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded as she got to her feet.

Sakura got out her charm, but to her surprise, it didn't turn into a staff. Ho-oh widened its eyes in shock as Tomoyo looked at Sakura in surprise. Sakura tried several times to change it into a staff, but nothing seemed to work. She looked down at the charm in her hand in utter confusion.

"Why..?" Sakura mumbled.

Suddenly, a jet of water shot out at Sakura.

"Look out!" Tomoyo cried.

Just before it made contact, Ho-oh flew over to Sakura and got her out of the way.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Ho-oh asked as he set her down.

"Ho-oh-chan... the charm..." Sakura said.

"I know..." Ho-oh said as he glanced up at the sky. 'There is a very powerful force at work...'

"Sakura-chan, are you hurt?" Tomoyo said rushing over to them.

"I'm fine... but..." Sakura said looking down at her charm again.

"We have no choice but to fall back for right now, hurry!" Ho-oh said as Sakura nodded and climbed onto his back as did Tomoyo.

After they left, the water vortex disappeared, but the rain continued.

_"Pathetic..."_

OOOOOOO

"What do you mean the staff wasn't working?!" Lucario said as Sakura gave him a towel.

"I was just as surprised as you..." Sakura said.

"What's going on..?" Buizel said crossing his arms as Lucario looked out the window.

"And the rain..." Lucario muttered.

"I captured all of the Sealed Pokemon, but why do strange things keep happening?" Sakura wondered as Lucario continued gazing out the window.

"I feel a powerful force at work... but it feels different somehow..." Lucario said.

Sakura looked at him in surprise as Eevee nodded. "So you noticed it too."

Lucario nodded.

"But I don't sense anything..." Sakura said.

"It's probably because whoever is causing this is too far for you to detect... and has much more power than we could ever imagine..." Lucario said.

"More power..?" Sakura repeated in a serious tone.

"Hey, Sakura."

Sakura snapped out of it and looked over at Eevee. "What?"

"Do you think you can get Yukito to come over tomorrow?" Eevee said.

"Yukito-san?" Sakura said.

"What business do you need him for?" Lucario grumbled.

"I have business with Lugia, not him." Eevee said.

OOOOOOO

The next morning, Sakura was up early to make breakfast, but was also worried about what Ho-oh needed to talk to Lugia about.

"Oh, you're really up, monster?" Toya said coming into the kitchen with his bag over his shoulder.

As Toya walked over, Sakura let him pass and looked up at him, much to his surprise.

"... I'm not getting a response..." Toya mumbled as he sat down and started looking at the newspaper.

"Um... Will Yukito-san be coming to our house today?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yuki? We weren't planning on it." Toya said as Sakura blushed and looked down at the floor.

Toya noticed this and sighed. "If there's something good to eat, maybe he'd come over."

"I'll make something! I'll do my best and make dinner tonight!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Well, I guess I'll invite him over. Whatever a monster makes isn't ordinary anyways." Toya said.

"What was that?!" Sakura shouted.

OOOOOOO

At school, Sakura was staring at the mysterious rain that fell, thinking about what Lucario said how there was a powerful force at work.

"The rain isn't stopping." Chiharu said looking out the window.

"I hear it's still raining all over Japan and neighboring countries as well." Rika said looking out as well.

"I wonder if this is something supernatural..." Naoko said excitedly.

"A supernatural phenomenon is the doing of a certain penguin that lives on the highest mountain in Antarctica." Yamazaki suddenly came in.

"A penguin..?" Chiharu said, seeing how rediculous his lie this time sounded.

"I hear that it has mysterious powers, and it can even fly!" Yamazaki whispered in Naoko's ear.

"Maybe it's an alien!" Naoko said with stars in her eyes.

"That reminds me, there was also a story about a search party from America, seeing a large flying object in the shape of a penguin." Yamazaki lied as a mad mark appeared on Chiharu's fist.

"There you go with your lies again!" Chiharu said.

Sakura leaned on her desk, trying to figure out what was causing the strange rain and why her charm wouldn't turn into a staff. A flower was suddenly placed in front of her and looked up to see Eriol.

"Eriol-kun..." Sakura said in surprise.

"A smile suits you you the best, Sakura-san." Eriol said kindly.

Sakura gently took the flower from his hand and blushed slightly while looking at the flower with a smile.

"Thanks..." Sakura said shyly as Eriol smiled and walked over to put the flowers in the vase.

Ruka had seen the whole thing and slumped in his seat, not knowing what he could do to make Sakura smile.

"Hey, Ruka!"

Ruka looked up to see Dawn, smiling down at him. "Hey."

"Why so down today?" Dawn asked as Ruka let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nerver mind..." Ruka said putting his head on his desk.

OOOOOOO

After Sakura got back from school, she started on making dinner right away.

"I'll help." Lucario offered.

Sakura looked at him in surprise, then smiled. "Thanks."

A small blush appeared on Lucario's face as he got a cutting knife and started cutting up the vegetables with amazing speed and precision.

"Wow, amazing, Lucario-san! I didn't know you could do that." Sakura said.

"Neither did I..." Lucario muttered to himself as he looked at the cutting knife questionably.

OOOOOOO

"That was really delicious. Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Yukito said after finishing his dinner, making Sakura blush, much to Lucario's annoyance, who was watching from the window.

"Well, I have to go to work." Toya said getting up from his chair.

"I'll help out with the clean-up then." Yukito said as Toya nodded.

"T-thank you very much." Sakura said.

Toya opened the door, to see that it was still raining.

"It's still raining." Yukito said looking out the at the side.

Toya narrowed his eyes. "Because it's not ordinary rain... I'll be going now."

"Later." Yukito said as he closed the door behind him.

Eevee crept up behind Yukito and sat down facing his back.

"Return to your original form, Lugia." Eevee commanded.

Yukito's eyes went blank and silver wings sprouted from his back and enveloped his body, turning him back into Lugia.

Lugia grunted and Eevee gave him a questioning look.

"What? You look as grumpy as you are when you get up in the morning." Eevee said.

"It's rather annoying to have your true form and your disguise with two completely different personalities." Lugia said.

"Huh?" Eevee said, apparently not getting it.

As Sakura poured the tea, a shadow came over her and looked around to see Lugia.

"HOEEEEE!!" Sakura cried in surprise, not expecting to see Lugia.

Sakura took Lugia to her room and offered him a cup of tea. (How she was able to fit Lugia in her room is a mystery)

"He can't eat anything." Eevee said.

"But you eat, Eevee-chan." Sakura said.

"Well, unlike Lugia, I can eat depending on my needs." Eevee explained as he brought up his cup in his mouth. "Seconds please."

"...Sure." Sakura said as she took the cup and put in on the tray and left to go get more tea.

After Sakura left, Lugia looked down at Eevee. "You purposefully made her leave the room."

"I'm not sure that I should worry her too much right now. What do you think of this rain?" Eevee said.

"Someone is making it fall on purpose." Lugia replied as Eevee nodded.

"I think so too. But the problem is, who is doing it?" Eevee said as he turned into Ho-oh. (How two giant birds can fit in that room is also a mystery)

"In any case, whoever is doing it is extremely powerful... And we have to stop whoever is doing this." Ho-oh said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sakura said as she looked at Ho-oh in surprise. "HOEEEE!!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Ho-oh said.

"Oh, you surprised me. Is that you, Eevee-chan?" Sakura said. (...)

"Get used to it already..." Ho-oh muttered.

OOOOOOO

Mewtwo narrowed its eyes as it saw Sakura flying on top of Ho-oh towards Penguin Park.

_"Fools... Do they not realize where I truly am? If not, I will make it easier for them..."_

Mewtwo got up from its chair and walked outside, where his storm raged. He watched as the rain fell over the area, before taking off towards Japan... towards Tomoeda.

OOOOOOO

Sakura found herself once again at Penguin Park while the rain pounded against her hood with Tomoyo, Ho-oh, and Lugia.

"Ho-oh-chan, I don't know what will happen... So I trust you with Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.

"Right!" Ho-oh said.

"Please be careful." Tomoyo said putting her camera down for a second as Sakura nodded.

Sakura looked up at Lugia questionably. Lugia noticed this and glanced down at her.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. Um... Yukito-san knows nothing about you, right, Lugia-san?" Sakura said with a nervous sweatdrop as Lugia nodded.

"Then, what about the things that go on while you're Yukito-san." Sakura asked.

"I remember everything." Lugia replied flatly.

"I-Is that so..." Sakura said as she looked at the ground while blushing. She glanced up at Lugia, to see that he was still looking down at her with the same cold stare.

'I-I'm getting somewhat nervous...' Sakura said to herself. 'I still can't think that Yukito-san and Lugia-san are the same... Lugia-san is beautiful, but Yukito-san is...'

Sakura soon found herself blushing as a water vortex appeared above her.

Everyone's gaze lifted up to the sky as a beam of blue light shot out of the middle of the water vortex, casting an eerie light through out the area.

"What's happening?!" Sakura cried as she shielded her eyes, while a blast of energy shot towards her

Lugia quickly shot forward, getting Sakura on his back and out of the way, just before the attack collided with the ground.

"Thank you..." Sakura said as Lugia over at the beam of light.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the top of the beam of light and slowly came towards the ground.

Sakura watched in awe as a white creature made its way to the ground, its body glowing with a bright blue aura.

'Who is that..?'

OOOOOOO

"How long are you going to swing that bone around? It's getting kinda boring." Buizel asked as he watched Lucario train in the backyard.

"If you're bored then stop watching me!" Lucario shouted with a mad mark on his head as he swung his Bone Rush attack to the ground.

Lucario suddenly felt a giant jolt pass through his body and looked up as the rain poured down on his fur.

"What's up?" Buizel asked as Lucario ran towards the fence and jumped over it with ease.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Buizel shouted, but Lucario was already out of sight.

OOOOOOO

"W-who are you?" Sakura said coming forward towards the mysterious creature. The creature stared at her with cold violet eyes and Sakura felt a chill run down her spine.

_"You were looking for the one who was causing the storm, right? Well, here I am."_Mewtwo said.

Sakura gasped as Lugia and Ho-oh came forward.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ho-oh demanded.

Mewtwo ignored the question and held up a hand, which suddenly started glowing with blue aura.

Ho-oh and Lugia's bodies suddenly started glowing with blue aura as well and were lifted into the air. An evil grin appeared on Mewtwo's face as he swung his hand down, slamming Ho-oh and Lugia into the ground.

"Ho-oh-chan! Lugia-san!" Sakura cried as she rushed towards them.

_"I do not answer to the likes of you." _Mewtwo said, its voice filled with rage.

Suddenly, a blue sphere shot out of no where, headed right for Mewtwo. Mewtwo raised a hand and stopped the attack without taking any damage.

Sakura looked over to see Lucario, rushing towards her.

Lucario glared at Mewtwo, who widened his eyes in surprise.

_"Why is it that I sense two different auras inside you?" _Mewtwo said, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Lucario said in confusion as Mewtwo lifted him into the air using its psychic power.

"Put him down!" Sakura cried as she tried to call out her staff again, but still wasn't getting a response.

'Why? Why won't it work?!' Sakura thought as she clutched her charm in her hand.

"AH!"

Sakura looked up to see Mewtwo intensify his grip on Lucario, making him howl in pain as he struggled to get out of its psychic hold.

Mewtwo stared at Lucario as if he was reading something, when suddenly his eyes widened and released his grip, letting Lucario fall to the ground.

Lucario gasped for air and let out a few coughs.

"Lucario-san!" Sakura cried rushing towards him as Mewtwo's eyes started to glow.

"Wait! Sakura!" Ho-oh shouted, but Mewtwo stopped him from moving using its psychic attack.

"Ho-oh-chan!" Tomoyo cried as Ho-oh tried to fight against Mewtwo's power.

"Sakura.. RUN!" Ho-oh shouted as a jet of water shot out from the water vortex overhead, engulfing Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura found herself unable to breathe under the pressure and water that was surrounding her body. (She can't breathe under water unless Buizel is with her)

Sakura heard a scream and looked over to see Tomoyo, Ho-oh, Lugia, and Lucario also engulfed in their own water vortexes. She felt the air start to be pushed out of her, making her whole body ache with pain.

'This hurts... At this rate, I... and everyone else...' Sakura said to herself glancing at everyone, who were slowly loosing their breathe.

'I won't let that happen!' Sakura said as her body started glowing with a golden aura.

Sakura suddenly remembered Sir Aaron's words about how the new staff held the power of the stars. Sakura focused on the power from the stars and the charm finally transformed into the staff, releasing Sakura from her water prison.

_"What?!" _Mewtwo said in shock.

"Flame Wheel!" Sakura commanded, but Typhlosion didn't come out.

"The charm turned into the staff, but why can't I use the Sealed Pokemon?!" Sakura said as tears stung her eyes as she watched everyone start to loose consciousness.

"What should I do? How can I save everyone?!" Sakura cried as a thought struck her.

"...A new staff... Maybe..." Sakura said as she raised her staff into the air and focused her power into Typholsion.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Typhlosion!" Sakura commanded as the star in the middle of her staff started to spin and the wings on the sides grew.

Typhlosion emerged from the staff in a flash of fire as its body started to glow and Sakura was surprised to see that Typhlosion's back fur had changed from a dark blue color to a light violet color.

Typhosion then shot towards the water vortex, causing the water vortex to be dried up, releasing Tomoyo and the others from their water prison and stopping the rain.

_"Impossible!" _Mewtwo raged as he set his glare on Sakura.

"I don't think so!" Lucario shouted as he shot forward and drove his paw into Mewtwo's side, using Force Palm.

Caught off guard, Mewtwo was blown over to the side. Mewtwo glared over at Lucario with disgust in its eyes, much to Lucario's surprise. Mewtwo looked over at Sakura and glared.

_"You may have stopped the storm, but you won't stop me." _Mewtwo said before taking off back towards his palace.

Lucario started towards him, but Ho-oh flew in his path to stop him.

"We don't know what we're going up against. We have to come up with a plan, not just charge head first!" Ho-oh said.

Lucario glared over at where Mewtwo was headed and sighed.

Sakura looked at her staff and at Typhlosion, who had turned into a light violet, shiny color.

'Typhlosion-san changed...' Sakura said in astonishment.

"Are you all right?" Tomoyo called.

"I'm all right. But Typhlosion-san..." Sakura said as her eyes got heavy and started to fall backwards.

Luckily, Lugia was behind her and she collapsed on his back.

"Did she get hurt anywhere?!" Lucario asked frantically as he rushed over.

Lugia picked Sakura up on his back and said, "She's asleep."

Lucario fell down anime-style as Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief.

Lugia looked over to see Sakura sound asleep and then looked up at the sky.

"What's the matter?" Ho-oh asked noticing the look on Lugia's face.

"...Nothing." Lugia said.

Lucario suddenly noticed a familiar aura nearby, but couldn't pinpoint the exact location or know who it was. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary and glanced back over where Mewtwo disappeared.

'What did he mean by "two auras" inside of me?' Lucario said to himself as anxiety itched at his paws.

Not too far away, three figures were watching the scene at a safe distance.

"Pretty good." a creature that had rings around its body and a crescent moon-shaped head said.

"To create a new colored Pokemon from the original... nothing less from her." a dark ghastly creature said as the person next to it grinned.

"Yes... But it looks like it's going to get a lot tougher." the boy said, who was eyeing Lucario.

OOOOOOO

Mewtwo strode through his palace and flung the door out of the way as he entered the lab.

"My lord, is something troubling you?" Gliscor asked as Mewtwo made his way to one of the machines.

Mewtwo flipped a switch, turning the machine on.

"What do you need the cloning generator for?" Gliscor asked.

Mewtwo held up a single strand of blue fur and put it in a slot in the machine.

_"What else would I need a cloning generator for?" _Mewtwo said darkly as the generator started making noises and lit up.

In a nearby glass tube, a dog-like creature appeared within it, seemingly asleep.

Mewtwo walked over to it and grinned.

_"Even if I don't know who he really is, he can still prove to be useful to me..." _Mewtwo chuckled.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**Oh boy, clones. Sakura has to find a way to keep up, or else she could get into big trouble. Hope you guys liked this chapter, even if I was scatter brained while making this chapter. Please Review!


	29. Seekers of Power

Next chappie! I'm glad you all like the story so far! At first I planning to not transform the Pokemon at all, but then I saw how the shinies seemed to fit as Sakura cards, so yeah. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

**Chapter 28: Seekers of Power**

The next morning, Fujitaka and Toya watched as Sakura sat up in bed, then flopping back down in exhaustion.

"Are you all right?" Fujitaka asked in concern.

"I'm just a little sleepy..." Sakura said as she flopped back down onto the bed.

Fujitaka put a hand to her forehead, but didn't seem hot.

"I'm just a little sleepy..." Sakura repeated. " So you and Oniichan should go to school, dad..."

Sakura closed her eyes as Fujitaka and Toya looked at her in concern.

"I'm really all right. Okay?"Sakura said with a smile.

Fujitaka glanced at Toya before getting up. "Then, I'll be going."

"Yeah... See you later..." Sakura mumbled as Fujitaka made one final glance at Sakura before leaving the room.

Before Toya left, he eyed the bottom of Sakura's bed, where Eevee was hiding. Eevee knew he was being watched and sweatdropped as Toya left the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'll take the day off from practice and come home." Toya said to Fujitaka in the hallway.

"I'll come back as early as I can as well." Fujitaka said.

After Fujitaka left, Toya looked at Sakura's door. "Sheesh.. Something must have happened again."

OOOOOOO

"That big brother sure is catching onto me." Eevee sighed, poking his head out from under the bed.

Sakura let out a small moan and rolled over. Eevee jumped up onto the bed and poked at her.

"You know, Sakura. The reason why you're so sleepy..." but Sakura gave no response.

"Sakura!" Eevee called.

"I can't... my eyes won't open..." Sakura mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Eevee let out a sigh as he pulled the covers over Sakura.

Lucario was watching from the window and looked at Sakura in concern.

OOOOOOO

Toya sat in the classroom staring out the window, wondering if Sakura was all right.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Toya looked up and froze at the enormous bag of food that Yukito was holding.

"The store was really packed, so it took a while." Yukito said.

"Isn't that a little more than usual?" Toya said with a sweatdrop as he watched him eat.

"I don't know why, but I'm just so hungry. I ate five times the usual amount of breakfast too." Yukito said.

"Yuki." Toya said.

"What?" Yukito said as he took another bite.

"I don't think you realize it, but you're-" Toya was cut off by excited screams from outside.

Toya and Yukito looked out the window to see Nakaru make her way through a team of basket ball players and score a point.

"Nakaru-chan, you're amazing!"

"You're so cool!"

"Going up against the whole basket ball team, amazing!"

"She's just like Tsukishiro-kun!"

Nakaru looked up at the window that was by Toya and Yukito and waved.

"Toya-kun! Did you see that?" Nakaru called.

"Akizuki-san sure is amazing. But she's not on any teams right now." Yukito said.

"...She's just like you." Toya said.

"Because we're not on any teams?" Yukito said.

"That's not all..." Toya said glancing at Nakaru, who glanced up at him with a suspicious looking grin.

OOOOOOO

Sakura finally woke up from her long sleep and stretched.

"That was a great nap!" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"Of course it was." Buizel said pointing to the clock.

Sakura looked at the clock and gasped when she saw that it was 3:00 in the afternoon!

"HOE!! It's already 3:00?!" Sakura cried as the doorbell went off.

"Coming!" Sakura said as she looked out the window to see Tomoyo waiting by the gate. Lucario jumped down over by her and glanced up at Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan! Lucario-san!" Sakura called.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as Lucario blushed and looked away.

Sakura quickly got dressed and got some snacks out.

"How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm totally fine! I was just a little sleepy." Sakura said holding up her arms as if flexing her muscles.

"Yep, snored like a log." Buizel said as he took a pocky, making Sakura sweatdrop.

"Buizel-kun!"

"We baked this during home economics class today." Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura a cupcake.

"Wow! That looks really good!" Sakura said as Lucario handed something.

Sakura looked up to see him holding a juicy looking berry.

"Here." Lucario mumbled.

Sakura looked at him in surprise, then gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks."

Lucario glanced at her, then blushed.

"Mmm! This is good! What is it?" Buizel said taking a bite of the berry.

"That's not for you!" Lucario said swiping the berry out of Buizel's paw.

"You wanna fight?" Buizel said with a determined grin as he and Lucario had a glaring contest.

"Now, now..." Sakura said trying to stop them.

"About last night, why did you get so sleepy after the battle?" Tomoyo asked.

"Call out Typhlosion, Sakura." Eevee instructed.

Sakura nodded and Typhlosion came out of the staff in a flash of light.

"It looks different from when it first started out." Tomoyo said in astonishment as Typhlosion laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

"The charm turned into a staff... but I couldn't use the Sealed Pokemon. So I thought, maybe I had to change the Pokemon as well." Sakura said while petting Typhlosion.

"So you changed it, using just your own powers?" Lucario asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure, but..." Sakura said.

"Nope, she didn't change anything, she **_created _**it on her own using Typhlosion as the base." Eevee said as Sakura looked at him in surprise.

Sakura looked back over at Typhlosion and petted him again. "A Pokemon that I created..."

'Not even Sir Aaron could've accomplished that...' Lucario thought.

"So that means, it isn't a **_Sealed _**Pokemon... but instead it's a "Sakura-chan Pokemon" that Sakura created?" Tomoyo said excitedly as Lucario looked at her funny.

"Hoe?" Sakura said sweatdropping.

"With the "Sakura-chan Pokemon" that she creates herself, she will be able to fight something that is much stronger than before!" Tomoyo announced as she pictured Sakura in different outfits.

"That is so splendid!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm not so sure about "Sakura-chan Pokemon"..." Sakura said.

"Then, how about "Sakura Pokemon"?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not so sure about that, either..." Sakura said sweetdropping.

Lucario sighed, then looked over at Eevee. "Then, the reason she was so sleepy..."

"You really don't need aura to use Pokemon, so until now, she didn't need to use aura to activate the Pokemon. But Sakura used her own aura power to create her own version of Pokemon. So, it's going to be tough." Eevee said.

"So that's why I was so sleepy..." Sakura said.

"But last night, when you were in danger, neither Lugia or I could do anything against that creature." Eevee said as he looked at the floor.

"Don't worry about it. It turned out all right in the end." Sakura said as Eevee's expression turned serious.

"No, I **_have _**to worry about it. It's understandable if we were in our disguises, but Lugia and I were in out true forms." Eevee said.

"I couldn't do anything either..." Lucario said looking out the window.

"None of us were even a match for that thing. I'm not even sure if it's even a Pokemon. Even with all of our combined efforts, we were tossed aside like we were nothing..." Eevee said.

Sakura looked at Eevee and Lucario and wondered what they really were up against. Now that she thought about it, she did feel immense power emanating from that creature.

'What was that thing..?'

OOOOOOO

A pair of dark red eyes opened to a dark room behind a glass wall. It looked to the side of the room to the other. Though it was dark, it could still see the objects in the room.

It felt weak, so it closed its eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

In another room, looking on the monitor that showed the creature's movements, Mewtwo grinned evilly.

_"Its power is starting to awaken, but it still needs time..." _Mewtwo said as its thoughts went back to last night, when Sakura stopped his storm, which bothered it.

Mewtwo's monitors were observing the whole battle and Mewtwo looked back at when Sakura broke through her water prison.

He zoomed in on Sakura's staff and saw Typhlosion shoot out of it.

_"...That small item... has great power stored in it... I must have it..." _Mewtwo said as Gliscor appeared behind him.

"My lord?" Gliscor said.

_"Go. Go and bring me that item that the girl possesses." _Mewtwo ordered as Gliscor bowed and went outside.

OOOOOOO

Lucario lay on the branch with his paws behind his head as he gazed up at the white clouds in the sky.

'It's as if the storm was never here...' Lucario thought as his thoughts went back to the battle.

He didn't know what that creature was, but he felt very strong power coming from it, more than any other creature he had seen before. It bothered him that all he was able to do was graze it slightly.

Lucario let out a grunt of frustration and went on to watching the clouds roll by.

"Lucario-san!"

Lucario jumped at the sudden intrusion and nearly fell off the branch, again... But managed to hold on, but was holding onto the branch like a sloth.

He looked down and wasn't surprised to see Sakura, who had just come home from school.

"Haven't I said before to STOP DOING THAT?!" Lucario shouted as he got back up onto the branch.

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought you'd be a little more alert than that." Sakura said as she went inside.

Lucario grunted in annoyance, and realized that he should be more alert. But whenever Sakura comes up, he why doesn't feel the need to be so tense?

Suddenly, Lucario felt an unfamiliar presense approaching. He closed his eyes and looked around. He then spotted a creature approaching from the air. It was still a ways off, but he saw that it was heading in his direction, or most likely... Sakura's direction.

Lucario rose to his feet and jumped up to the top of the tree. The figure was closer now, and Lucario readied an Aura Sphere. Once the creature was in close range, Lucario threw his attack at the creature. Gliscor saw this and quickly glided out of the way before it hit.

"And I thought this was going to be easy..." Gliscor grumbled as it let the winds carry it higher.

Lucario narrowed his eyes and jumped onto a nearby roof and ran after Gliscor.

"Lucario-san! Do you want some snacks? Hoe?" Sakura said as she opened up the window, but saw that Lucario wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura said worriedly.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't like staying in one place for too long. He's probably off training somewhere in the forest." Eevee said as he took a sip of tea.

"Really? Because I see him sitting in the tree by my window a lot." Sakura said as she closed the window.

"I guess he wants to be close by in case anything happens." Turtwig said.

"I still don't know what changed his mind about people." Vulpix said.

"Only he can answer that." Larvitar said.

"Can we stop talking about that stupid dog, already?" Buizel said as he took a sip of tea.

"What's the matter?" Sakura said as Buizel let out a grunt.

"He's still mad about how Lopunny has a crush on Lucario." Turtwig said with a sigh as Buizel gritted his teeth.

"You realize that Lucario will never reciprocate those feelings." Eevee said.

"How do you know?" Buizel asked through narrowed eyes.

"Just a feeling..." Eevee said glancing out the window.

OOOOOOO

Lucario ran kept his eyes fixed on Gliscor as he ran through the forest. But a tree blocked his view for a split second, but was enough for Gliscor to move away from view. Lucario skidded to a halt and looked around.

"Where'd he go?" Lucario muttered as he looked around.

He closed his eyes and saw his aura heading back towards the house, but it was gaining speed from the wind.

Lucario cursed under his breath and rushed back towards the house.

Gliscor landed on the tree, looking into Sakura's room and saw that she was sitting at her desk making something while Eevee was napping on the bed. The Representatives were probably in the stones, while Buizel was probably in the closet.

Sakura glanced out the window, but saw nothing and went back to what she was doing.

After the finishing touches, Sakura held up what she was working on and smiled.

"It's done!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"You've finally finished?" Eevee said rubbing his eyes as Sakura nodded.

Gliscor went to the other window and eyed the charm around Sakura's neck. It slowly opened the window, but made a creeking noise and Sakura quickly looked over.

Sakura looked at the open window in surprise.

"I thought it was closed." Sakura said as she went to go close it.

Suddenly, Gliscor appeared in front of her, making Sakura scream.

Eevee jumped to its feet as Gliscor quickly reached in and swiped the charm from Sakura's neck.

"Hah!" Gliscor said with an evil toothy grin as the wind picked up, carrying him high into the air.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as Eevee jumped out the window and turned into Ho-oh, giving chase to Gliscor.

Ho-oh flew up right in front of Gliscor, stopping it in its tracks.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you." Ho-oh said narrowing its eyes as Gliscor glared at him.

The wind picked up again, allowing Gliscor to glide higher and faster.

Ho-oh flew after him, but the winds seemed to be allowing Gliscor to dodge out of the way of each attack.

'The winds... they're changing according to where he needs to dodge...' Ho-oh observed as Gliscor started whipping up a Sandstorm.

Ho-oh was blinded as Gliscor made his get away. Ho-oh used Sacred Fire to clear the view, but Gliscor was already gone.

"Not good..." Ho-oh muttered.

OOOOOOO

"Excellent. Mission accomplished!" Gliscor said with an evil grin as it soared through the air.

An Aura Sphere whizzed past suddenly. Gliscor whirled around to see Lucario, charging up another attack.

"Put the charm down!" Lucario demanded, eyeing the charm that Gliscor had in one of his claws.

"You're in no position to be making demands!" Gliscor said as it rose higher into the air.

Lucario let out a growl, seeing that Gliscor was too far to hit.

Gliscor unleashed a Sandstorm attack onto Lucario, enveloping him in a tornado of sand.

Lucario closed his eyes as his body started to glow. The sand suddenly scattered in all directions as Gliscor shielded his eyes.

Razor sharp claws appeared on Lucario's paws as he shot towards Gliscor. When Gliscor looked over, Lucario slashed at him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Lucario rushed towards Gliscor, claws still out as Gliscor's claws started to glow.

"X-Scissor!" Gliscor said as it clashed claws with Lucario.

Both sides tried to get past each other, but both seemed to be evenly matched.

Lucario pushed with all his might, making Gliscor loose his balance for an instant, enough for Lucario to get under him and use Force Palm, sending Gliscor hurtling into a tree.

Sakura's charm fell to the ground and Lucario quickly got over to it and picked it up.

Lucario gave a triumphant smile as Gliscor rose to its feet and gave a threatening glare.

"Give that back!" Gliscor demanded.

"You're in no position to be making demands." Lucario repeated with a grin as he tossed the charm behind his back.

Gliscor lunged forward towards the charm, but someone caught the charm in their hand. Gliscor looked up to see the charm in the possession of the original owner, Sakura.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Empoleon!" Sakura commanded as Empoleon emerged from the staff and changed into a lighter blue with turquoise lining.

"Aqua Jet!" Sakura commanded as Empoleon's body was engulfed in water and shot towards Gliscor in a swirling jet of water.

Gliscor was hit head-on and was sent flying into the air.

"Hydro Pump!" Sakura commanded as Empoleon sent a powerful stream of water from its beak, which pounded hard against Gliscor.

Gliscor was pushed farther and farther up into the sky by the force of the water, when it finally had enough.

"This isn't over!" Gliscor cried as the winds picked up and carried the worn out Gliscor into the distance.

Empoleon went back into the staff and Sakura smiled.

Lucario walked over to her and Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks, Lucario-san. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to..."

Sakura's started to close as she fell forward onto Lucario. Lucario widened his eyes in shock, then softened his expression when he realized she had fallen asleep.

Lucario picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to her house.

OOOOOOO

Eevee was waiting anxiously back in Sakura's room, wondering if he should have followed her. Sakura had just all of a sudden ran into the forest when he had lost track of Gliscor.

He suddenly spotted a figure in the distance and soon realized that it was Lucario carrying Sakura.

Eevee quickly opened the window as Lucario jumped up into the tree and then through the window.

"Is Sakura okay?" Eevee asked in concern.

"Yeah. She's just asleep." Lucario said as he set her down on her bed.

Lucario looked down at Sakura and smiled, seeing her seem so peaceful.

"That was the warmest smile I've ever seen you give anyone." Eevee said.

Lucario whirled around, face turned bright red as Eevee chuckled.

"Give me a break!" Lucario said as he hopped over to the window.

"I suggest you stick around, Lucario." Eevee said.

Lucario looked over his shoulder at Eevee with a puzzled expression.

"Sakura has something she wants to give you." Eevee said.

Lucario widened his eyes in surprise, then looked away. "She's used up a lot of her energy, she's not going to be waking up any time soon."

With that, Lucario jumped out the window and dashed into the distance.

Eevee let out a sigh, then looked over at Sakura and smiled.

"Keep it up, Sakura." Eevee said as Sakura rolled off the bed, earning Eevee a sweatdrop.

OOOOOOO

Gliscor made a crash landing onto the palace grounds and gasped for breath.

_"Pathetic..."_

Gliscor looked up to see Mewtwo glaring down at him.

"I'm sorry, my lord! Please forgive me!" Gliscor pleaded as Mewtwo's hand started to glow with a blue aura.

Gliscor's eyes widened and felt the air was pushed out of his lungs as he was lifted into the air by Mewtwo's psychic power.

_"You're usefulness has ended." _Mewtwo said as a black Gliscor with red eyes appeared behind him.

Gliscor looked at a shadow image of himself and gasped. "Y-You... cloned me..?"

_"Yes..." _Mewtwo said before flinging Gliscor into the ocean.

Mewtwo glanced over at the shadow Gliscor behind him. _"You better not fail me."_

The shadow Gliscor nodded. "Don't worry, my lord. I won't."

OOOOOOO

In a mansion not too far away, Eriol sat in a big chair, looking into a giant blue crystal in the middle of the room.

"So, she transformed another Pokemon?" a small puppy looking creature said, who was reading a book.

Eriol looked over at it the small puppy and grinned. "Yeah..."

"Nothing less from the new Pokemon Master." the small puppy said as he glanced back at his book.

"Is that book interesting, Poochyena?" Eriol asked in a deeper sounding voice.

"Yes. The library you built long ago in this house is filled with very interesting books." Poochyena said.

"...Long ago." Eriol repeated.

"But I'm wondering why we've been only watching so far since we've been here."

Eriol looked over to see Nakaru standing in the doorway.

"Are you bored here?" Eriol asked.

"No, on the contrary... It's really fun! Especially in school. I found something really good..." Nakaru said with a devious smile.

Poochyena let out a sigh. "You're always finding ways to feed off of others to replenish yourself. I'm surprised that you've held out this long without downing any energy so far."

"He has someone who's close by who might figure me out if I'm not careful. But the wait makes everything taste better." Nakaru said taking off her jacket.

Poochyena looked at her with a blank expression. "Do you really think you should be getting so close to him though?"

"Does it matter? No one can tell that I'm not human." Nakaru said.

A long black staff with a blue gem in the middle appeared in Eriol's hand in a burst of light.

Strands of light came out of the staff and whirled around Poochyena and Nakaru.

"Return to your true forms, Cresselia, Darkrai." Eriol commanded.

Poochyena and Nakaru's bodies were enveloped in light. Once the light faded, a black, ghostly creature with a small black head and a white substance erupting from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes stood in Poochyena's place. While a swan-like creature with glowing purple rings on its sides and back stood in Nakaru's place.

"Eriol, the one who called upon us. The one who was Sir Aaron in a previous life." Darkrai said.

"What is the reason to why we have done nothing as the genetic monster continues its rein of terror?" Cresselia asked.

Eriol closed his eyes and looked at the ground with a grin. "... A greater force is brewing, and we must prepare for that."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**A bit different on Eriol's part. I couldn't find another suitable two-some, so I had to settle for Darkrai and Cresselia. Hope you guys enjoyed it, Please Review!


	30. Controlling Shadow

**Chapter 29: Controlling Shadow**

Mewtwo saw his clone Lucario stir in its glass tube. It still needed time to build up its energy. Mewtwo glanced at the monitors again and saw Sakura on one of them, making him narrow his eyes.

_"That girl has foiled two of my plans already..." _Mewtwo said in disgust.

The monitor was focused on a sleeping Sakura, who had been out since the attack by Gliscor.

_"How can I stop her..?" _Mewtwo thought as the monitor focused on another sleeping figure in a tree.

Mewtwo narrowed its eyes at Lucario, who was sleeping soundly in the tree by Sakura's window.

Suddenly, a though struck him and an evil grin crossed his face.

_"I wonder how well she is able to battle against one of her comrades..." _Mewtwo smirked as Lucario continued sleeping, oblivious that someone was watching him.

OOOOOOO

Sakura awoke to the soft tick-tock of her alarm clock.

She sat up and let out a yawn as she stretched.

Eevee stirred at the foot of her bed and opened one eye to see that Sakura was awake.

"What's up, Sakura? You're up awfully early." Eevee said as it let out a big yawn.

"Eevee-chan... That creature that we battled against in the storm... do you have any idea what it is?" Sakura asked slowly.

Eevee's expression became serious, then shook his head. "No. I've never seen anything like it before. But... If you worry about it too much, you'll be the one that falls, Sakura."

Sakura stared at Eevee in surprise.

"What will we do if you're not your cheerful self the next time something happens?" Eevee said.

"You're right! If something happens again, I'll have to make another new Pokemon and do my best!" Sakura said.

"All right! With that energy, get yourself cheerfully to school!" Eevee said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Sakura said with her cheerful smile.

OOOOOOO

"I'll be going now!" Sakura called as she skated off towards school.

Eevee watched as Sakura skated off to school and let out a sigh.

"That creature... Is it possible to defeat it?" Eevee mumbled and looked up at the sky as if waiting for an answer.

"Sir Aaron... If only you were here to help us..." Eevee mumbled.

As Sakura continued on her way, she realized she still needed to give Lucario the thing that she made for him.

"I fell asleep before I had a chance to give it to him... I'll just give it to him today!" Sakura said with a smile.

'I hope he likes it...' Sakura thought.

When Sakura arrived at the school gates, she was surprised to find them closed and no one there.

"Then again, it's useless to come to school this early..." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

OOOOOOO

"I see, so you've finally finished it?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura nodded while walking during break.

"I was hoping to give it to him when I finished, but then this thing stole my charm and I transformed another Pokemon, so I fell asleep." Sakura said.

"So another thing happened?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura nodded.

"You still don't know why it happened?" Tomoyo said.

"I'm sure it had to do something with that strange creature that made the storm, but... there's nothing I can do worrying about it. I want to stay cheerful, so when something happens again, I can do something about it!" Sakura said holding up her fists.

"That's right. A smile suits you the best, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a smile as the y walked over to their friends on a picnic blanket.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Hurry, hurry!" Naoko called.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sakura called as she rushed over.

Rika laid out a pile of cookies on a napkin and let everyone take some.

"This is delicious!" Sakura said after taking a bite. "Rika-chan, this is great!"

"Thanks!" Rika said with a smile.

"I will have one too!" Chiharu said as she took a bite. "Yeah, it really is yummy!"

"Yup!" Naoko agreed.

"I can't believe this is homemade!" Tomoyo said.

"Rika-chan is really good at making sweets!" Sakura said.

"I'm glad that you're all happy with it. Sakura seemed to not be as cheerful as usual lately, so..." Rika said.

Sakura looked at her in surprise as did everyone else.

"It might have been just me, but..." Rika said.

"No, it's not just you. Thanks, Rika-chan." Sakura said.

Rika nodded, then took a paper bag out.

"I'm sorry. Can I do a little bit of sewing right now?" Rika asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said as she took another cookie.

Rika took out a teddy bear from the bag and everyone looked at it in amazement.

"Wow, it's cute!"

"This is a cute bear!"

"You made that yourself, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked as Rika nodded. "Amazing!"

"That's amazing!" Naoko said.

"Rika-chan, you really can do anything!" Chiharu said.

"It's easy if you read the book when you make it." Rika said while blushing.

"That reminds me. Do you know when the birthday of a plush toy is?" Tomoyo asked.

"No..." Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko said shaking their heads at once.

"The day it was made?" Sakura said.

"That works too. But it's hard to determine the day that plush toys you buy at the store or receive as a gift were made, right? So the plush toy's birthday is the day that you give it a name, and first wrap a ribbon around it." Tomoyo said.

"I see. That's cool!" Sakura said.

"Overseas, there is apparently a legend that if you make a plush toy yourself, name it after yourself, and give it to the person you like, you will stay in love with each other forever." Tomoyo said.

"In love with each other..." Sakura repeated.

As the girls talked with one another about different things, Lucario had been listening about the teddy bear thing up in a nearby tree.

"In love with each other..." Lucario mumbled as he looked down at Sakura.

A blush appeared on his face, then quickly tried to shake away.

"Girls are rather cute talking about stuff like the birthdays of plush toys..."

Lucario whirled around in shock to see Eriol, glancing up at him with a smile.

'Oh no... I've been seen!' Lucario gasped in his mind as he glared threateningly at Eriol.

"Do always give everyone such a scary face?" Eriol said in a well-humored tone, making Lucario feel uneasy.

Lucario just glared down at him without saying anything as Eriol let out a chuckle.

"I just arrived in Japan recently. I didn't know that Japan had such interesting wild life." Eriol said as Lucario kept his heated glare on him.

"I know you can understand me, so would you care to tell me a few things?" Eriol asked.

Lucario didn't budge as Eriol narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Xx Xxxxxxx-xxx." Eriol said as Lucario's eyes went blank. (You're not suppose to know what he said)

Lucario's mind went black and reverted to Riolu before falling out of the tree.

Eriol caught him in his arms as he looked down at Riolu.

"It must be hard for you not being able to remember... But, I can't have you tell Sakura-san that I'm aware of your existence. But you'll have to be strong right now, if you wish to protect her." Eriol said as he swiped a hand if front of Riolu's face.

Eriol set Riolu down by the tree he was sitting in and walked away with a suspicious looking grin on his face.

Hours later, Riolu awoke to a jolt and looked around.

'Where am I? And why am I Riolu? I could've sworn I was Lucario...' Riolu thought as he saw that it was already the afternoon.

"Hey, sleeping beauty!"

Riolu whirled around to see Brendan leaning against a tree.

"Articuno?" Riolu said in surprise as Brendan put a finger to his lips.

"Zip it! You're not suppose to address me like that when I'm in this form!" Brendan said as he walked over.

"How long was I out?" Riolu asked.

"Don't know, you were like this when I found you. School has been out for a while. Anyways, I got this by mistake, perhaps you'd want it." Brendan said as he handed Riolu a box.

"What's this?" Riolu asked looking at it.

"A teddy bear making kit." Brendan said with a grin as a mad mark appeared on Riolu's head.

"Why the hell would I want this?!" Riolu shouted as Brendan started laughing.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Brendan said as he walked off, leaving behind a fuming Riolu.

Riolu looked down at the kit and remembered what Sakura and the others were talking about, then blushed.

"How the hell do you buy something like this by accident?" Riolu said with a sweatdrop.

Riolu looked up at the sky and decided he should get back to the house, in case Sakura was worried about him.

He put a paw to his head and couldn't recall what had happened to him.

"Ugh, I'll figure it out later." Riolu said, then glanced down at the teddy bear kit in his paws.

Riolu narrowed his eyes and threw it over his shoulder into a nearby bush.

"Hell, I don't know how to sew..." Riolu muttered as he walked away.

OOOOOOO

Back at Sakura's house, Sakura had bought her own teddy bear kit and was desperately trying to make one, but wasn't as easy as she thought.

"Already on another project for someone? You haven't even given out the first one yet." Eevee said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"I know, but I haven't seen Lucario-san all day. I wonder if he's all right." Sakura said. "But this is really hard."

"Let me see..." Buizel said coming over.

When he saw it, he looked at it with an ill expression. "Is that a bear..?"

"Hoeee... It looks more like Eevee-chan..." Sakura sobbed.

"Excuse me?" Eevee said looking up from the book while narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly, Sakura felt the same presence she felt on the day of the storm.

"It's here..." Sakura said as Eevee jumped to his feet.

"What's here?" Buizel asked.

"The presence of that creature..." Sakura said.

OOOOOOO

Sakura rushed over to the spot where she felt the presence of the creature and looked around.

Tomoyo came along as well and was filming.

Lucario had shown up later on and didn't act like himself, as if something was really bothering him.

"Lucario-san, is something the matter?" Sakura asked in concern.

Lucario remained silent as Buizel crossed his arms.

"I really don't see why you need him around, when you got me." Buizel said as Lucario glared at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lucario said.

"Well, I guess you can be of some help." Buizel smirked.

"What's the **_some _**about?" Lucario said holding up a fist.

"Something is better than nothing." Buizel said.

"Why you.." Lucario growled, when suddenly he felt a tug on his body.

Sakura noticed this and looked at him puzzled. "Lucario-san?"

Lucario looked just as confused as he slowly put his paws together and his Bone Rush appeared.

"Huh?" Lucario said as he felt his body act on its own.

Suddenly, Lucario came forwards and lashed out at Sakura.

Sakura moved out of the way of the attack, just before it slammed into the ground, leaving a crack in the cement.

"Lucario-san?!" Sakura gasped.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Eevee demanded.

"M-My body..." Lucario said with a look of horror on his face as he recalled his attack and his Metal Claws appeared.

Sakura and Eevee looked at him in confusion as he took a step forward.

"Out of the way! Look out!" Lucario shouted as he rushed forward towards Sakura.

Sakura fell back as Lucario lashed out, leaving a torn mark on the front of her outfit.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura looked down at the tear and then up at Lucario, who was struggling to control himself.

Lucario grabbed his right paw with his left and tried to bring it down to the ground.

"Something is controlling him!" Eevee said as Buizel stepped forward.

"Heh, I didn't know that I was going to have **_this _**much fun if I came!" Buizel snickered as he launched an Aqua Jet at Lucario.

"NO! Buizel-kun!" Sakura shouted as Lucario unwillingly thrusted his arm forward in a Force Palm attack, blowing Buizel into the air.

Buizel shook off the impact and launched a Sonicboom attack as Lucario got out his Bone Rush and blocked the attacks by twirling it.

Lucario found himself jumping into the air and bringing his bone rush down on Buizel's head, sending him crashing into the ground below. (Ouch...)

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura cried as she rushed over to him.

Buizel groaned in pain with swirls in his eyes as Lucario took a step back, but something prevented him from going any further.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt the presence of that creature nearby, but didn't feel like the creature was there itself, but something that was linked to it.

Sakura heard Lucario's paw steps quicken and gasped as he came rushing towards her with his Metal Claw attack.

"Look out!" Tomoyo cried as she tried to push Lucario away, but was thrown back to the ground as her camera fell to the ground and broke.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried as Lucario slowly inched towards her, claws out in front.

"Get away... from me!" Lucario strained as he tried to prevent himself from getting any closer to her.

"I won't! I can't leave you alone like this, Lucario-san!" Sakura cried as Lucario shot forward and slashed

Sakura ducked just as Lucario's claws slashed right above her head.

"Isn't there some good way to solve this?" Tomoyo said from the side.

"Whoever is doing this has to be close by! If we can find the source, we might be able to stop it!" Eevee said.

"But..." Sakura said as she ducked again when Lucario slashed again.

"I don't know where it's coming from!" Sakura said as she watched as Lucario struggled to regain control of his body.

'If I don't do anything soon, Lucario-san will...' Sakura thought.

_"Behind you."_

Lucario jerked in surprise. "Sir Aaron..."

Lucario craned his neck to see behind him and saw another presence blended in within his shadow.

Using all of his will power, he brought his paw to face his shadow and sent a small Aura Sphere at it, causing a small explosion.

A moment later, a black creature with a single glowing red eye shot out into the air in plain view.

"What is that?!" Sakura gasped.

"A Dusclops? But it's not suppose to be black!" Eevee gasped as the shadow Dusclops' eye started to glow and was waving its hands around, making Lucario face forward.

"Sakura! That thing is what's controlling Lucario!" Eevee shouted.

Sakura nodded and got out her staff.

Dusclops had Lucario rush forward and readied an Aura Sphere.

Sakura darted out of the way and ran towards Dusclops.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Absol!" Sakura commanded as Absol appeared from out of her staff and its fur changed to a reddish color with green eyes.

"Night Slash!" Sakura commanded as Absol unleashed a slash of dark energy at Dusclops.

Dusclops was flung backwards from the force and hit the ground hard before disappearing in a flash of light.

Released from its control, Lucario fell to his knees and panted heavily.

"You did it!" Eevee said.

"Lucario-san!" Sakura cried as she rushed over to where Lucario was kneeling.

Lucario looked away as Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"I did it again... I hurt you unintentionally." Lucario mumbled as Sakura shook her head.

"I'm just glad you're okay..." Sakura said as her eyes started getting heavy and leaned forward.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Eevee asked.

"Lucario-san, are you hurt?" Tomoyo asked.

"I-I'm fine. But..." Lucario said as he glanced down at the sleeping Sakura who was in his arms, much to his embarrassment.

"She's asleep again." Eevee said.

"It really is something to use the Sakura Pokemon..." Tomoyo said as he watched Sakura snooze away in Lucario's arms.

Eevee looked over at Buizel, to see a black creature hovering over him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Eevee shouted as he used Quick Attack.

Eevee hit the creature away from Buizel and let out a low growl.

When the creature turned around, Eevee recognized it as the Gliscor that had tried to steal Sakura's charm, but something was different about it.

"Look familiar? Too bad I'm not who you think I am! Sandstorm!" shadow Gliscor shouted as it unleashed a twister of sand from its wings.

Eevee shielded his eyes as the voilent sandstorm blew him back.

Lucario jumped to his feet and used Bone Rush to block the sandstorm from Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Ugh, my head..."

Lucario looked over to see Buizel finally coming back into consciousness and was rubbing his head, totally oblivious to what was happening.

Buizel blinked dully a few times, when he finally realized that there was a Sandstorm attack raging.

"What's going on?!" Buizel shouted.

"Well, if you weren't busy "sleeping", you would know!" Lucario shouted.

"And who's fault was it that I was knocked unconscious?!" Buizel shot back.

"Enough! Now is not the time to be arguing! Sakura is currently unconscious and this thing is going to blow everything away!" Eevee shouted over his shoulder.

Buizel quickly turned into Floatzel and used Razor Wind to scatter the sands away.

Shadow Gliscor appeared right in front of Floatzel, surprising him as his claws started to light up.

"Heh." Shadow Gliscor smirked as it slashed Floatzel across the face, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"Floatzel-kun!" Tomoyo cried while holding an unconcsious Sakura on her lap.

Floatzel got up, revealing a large gash in his left cheek.

Shadow Gliscor shot towards him, using X-Scissor at a very high speed.

Floatzel used Water Gun, but Gliscor easily dodged it and hit Floatzel hard in the gut, making him fall to his knees.

"Say good bye to your little friend!" Shadow Gliscor said as he raised his claw above him, about to deliver the final blow.

Before Shadow Gliscor's attack made impact, a glowing blue bone shot out from the side and hit Gliscor's claw.

Shadow Gliscor whirled around to see Lucario giving a triumphant smile and growled.

Gliscor was about to turn his attacks on them, but Absol jumped in the way and used Night Slash to stop Gliscor in its tracks.

Absol then pounced on top of Gliscor, pinning him to the ground.

"I will not let you harm my master while she is unable to defend herself!" Absol shouted as Gliscor growled in frustration as it lashed out at Absol.

Luckily, it just grazed Absol's fur and rode off in the wind.

"Floatzel-kun, are you all right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch." Floatzel said rubbing his cheek.

"There's something very wrong here..." Eevee mumbled.

Lucario glanced up at the sky and Eevee looked up at him in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Eevee said.

"When I was being controlled by that Dusclops, I thought I heard Sir Aaron say to look behind me and then I found where that thing was hiding." Lucario said.

Eevee widened his eyes in surprise then closed his eyes as his body started to glow with a golden aura.

'He's right. Though it's faint, I can feel Sir Aaron's presence. But how is that possible? He disappeared a long time ago.' Eevee said to himself.

Three figures stood atop a building a good distance away, watching the whole thing.

"Was it really wise to have Ho-oh aware of your presence?" Darkrai asked.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't know everything." Eriol said.

"But don't you think he'll get a little nosy?" Cresselia said.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Eriol replied.

OOOOOOO

Mewtwo was waiting outside the palace as Gliscor rode the winds onto the palace grounds.

"I'm sorry, my lord..." Shadow Gliscor said as he bowed.

_"No need to worry. I have no need for the original." _Mewtwo said as a dark figure stepped outside.

When the figure looked at Gliscor, it felt a heated gaze, but also felt coldness sweep through it.

"Lucario?! It's awake?!" Shadow Gliscor gasped.

_"Yes, it's power has finally been awakened. And with its power, not even that girl will stop my rein!" _Mewtwo declared.

Shadow Gliscor grinned and held up two pieces of fur. "Allow me to help you build that army."

One of the two pieces were orange and the other was white. Mewtwo took them into his hand and grinned.

_"Yes... The time of triumph is at hand..." _Mewtwo said as he headed back into the palace with Shadow Gliscor right behind him.

Shadow Lucario gazed out at the horizon, as if waiting for something then turned around and went back into the palace.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**I know I'm ending with either Eriol or Mewtwo, but it's mostly for filler reasons. I think Kohaku is getting kinda lonely not appearing too often, hmmm... We'll see. I do wonder when Sakura will give Lucario the gift she's been meaning to give to him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! (I think I revealed something too plainly...)


	31. Unrequited Feelings

Meh, I am **_NOT _**in a good mood! Someone criticised me in the review section, really harshly if I may add. Grrr! Okay... Think of when Syaoran-kun appears... Okay, I feel a little better. Sorry to bring down the mood a little, but I'm very sensitive. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 30: Unrequieted Feelings**

"I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she raised up her finished teddy bear.

Unfortunately, it looked a little funny and didn't look too much like a bear.

"Hoeee... No matter how many times I try, it ends up looking weird..." Sakura sobbed. "I'll ask Rika-chan to help me later."

Sakura sighed and glanced up at the sky.

'Why does that creature keep threatening us? I wonder if something is going to happen again..?' Sakura said to herself.

"Is something the matter?"

Sakura looked back down to see Eriol standing right in front of her.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Is something troubling you?" Eriol asked.

"No. It's nothing." Sakura said waving her hands in front of her.

"May I sit with you?" Eriol asked politely.

"Sure!" Sakura said as Eriol came over and sat down on the bench next to her.

"What's this?" Eriol said glancing down at the bear sitting next to Sakura.

"T-this is still in the making..." Sakura said embarrassed as she quickly snatched it off the bench.

"Did you buy that at a crafts store?" Eriol asked.

"Y-yeah... I just can't get it right for some reason..." Sakura said.

"Can I look at it?" Eriol said.

"Eh?! But, but, it's strange, and I'm not good, and it really doesn't look like a bear..." Sakura said blushing with a sweatdrop.

"I like arts and crafts. Maybe I can help you." Eriol said.

Sakura held back for a moment. "...Don't laugh."

"I won't laugh." Eriol said as Sakura passed him the bear for him to look at.

"It's something that you are giving everything you have to create, Sakura-san." Eriol said, surprising Sakura slightly.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a smile.

Eriol smiled and examined the bear.

'Eriol-kun really is a kind person...' Sakura thought.

"Right here. It might be better to make the ears a little smaller and put them a little further up. Bears have rather small ears." Eriol instructed.

"I see! Then I'll undo the stitches." Sakura said rummaging through her bag and got out the scissors.

"I'll do it for you." Eriol said.

"Thanks." Sakura said passing him the scissors.

"Then, I'll get the cloth ready for the new ears." Sakura said.

After Eriol was done, he passed it over to Sakura and she held it up happily.

"We did it!" Sakura said happily.

"It's a bear! It's a bear! It really looks like a bear!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she got up and spun around. "Thank you so much, Eriol-kun!"

"No problem." Eriol said.

"I know! I have to repay you somehow. What do you want?" Sakura said.

"I can ask for anything..?" Eriol asked with a pondering look on his face.

"Yeah, if it's something I can do." Sakura said.

"In that case..." Eriol said as he got down on one knee and took Sakura's hand into his. (I really don't understand why he did this)

Eriol then gently kissed Sakura's hand.

When Eriol looked up as Sakura just stared at him in shock.

"Ho.. HOEEEEE!!" Sakura cried as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm a little jealous of the person that you will be giving the bear to." Eriol said with a smile as he got up and walked away.

Sakura just stared after him in shock. "Eriol-kun..."

OOOOOOO

"Here." Chiharu said handing Yamazaki a bag.

"Thanks. Can I open it?" Yamazaki said.

"Sure." Chiharu said blushing slightly as Yamazaki pulled out a teddy bear from the bag.

"A bear!" Yamazaki said.

"Yeah... And about the name..." Chiharu stammered. "You know, if you give a bear with your name to the person you like..."

"I'll call it Suama!" Yamazaki exclaimed as Chiharu looked up at him in shock.

"I love suama (sweet soft rice cakes)!" Yamazaki said. "Suama is a traditional Japanese sweet. And in the past, it was really huge! Apparently, each one took 20 tatami mats to hold it (roughly 356 square feet)!"

As Yamazaki went on about his lies, Chiharu was getting more and more annoyed, then grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.

"Don't you want us to stay together at all?!" Chiharu shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! What are you upset about?" Yamazaki laughed.

Lucario was watching the whole thing from a far in a tree and glanced down at the teddy bear kit that he had thrown into the bushes earlier.

"Why did I even come back for this thing?" Lucario said tossing the box up and down in his paw.

He recalled how Brendan had given it to him out of pure randomness and had no clue as to why he even bothered to buy it.

"This thing is of no use to me..." Lucario mumbled.

"And so, if you give a bear that you name after yourself to someone you like, you can stay together forever!" Chiharu shouted while still strangling Yamazaki.

"If that was the case, all you had to do was tell me!" Yamazaki laughed.

Lucario glanced at them and then back at the box.

An image of Sakura flashed in his mind, surprising him.

"Grrrr! Why does she come to mind?!" Lucario shouted in frustration while shaking his head.

"Ah! A teddy bear making kit! I didn't know you sewed, Lucario!"

Lucario glanced down in surprise to see Marina and Lance.

"GAH!! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lucario shouted.

"It's your own fault that you didn't even know we were here." Lance said crossing his arms.

Lucario grunted in annoyance as Marina held up a big bag of food.

"Want to have lunch with us?" Marina asked.

Lucario blinked in surprise before jumping down to the ground.

"How do you even get the money to buy these things?" Lucario asked as Marina handed out the food.

"Well, we don't steal it, if that's what you were thinking." Marina said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"This kind old man took us in and allowed us to stay with him. He pays for our food, of course we work to pay him back." Lance said.

"This happened a little after Sakura-san became the new Pokemon Master. It feels weird not to be running around all the time." Marina said.

Lucario looked at them in surprise. He never would have guessed that someone would actually invite total strangers into their house.

"Don't be hesitant, eat up!" Marina prodded as Lucario took a small bite of his sandwich.

"Hey, let me see that box that you have over there." Lance said pointing to the box that was sitting by Lucario.

Lucario reluctantly handed it to him and Lance looked at the box funny.

"Why do you have a teddy bear making kit?" Lance said.

Lucario remained silent.

"Are you planning on making it for someone?" Marina asked as Lucario stiffened.

Another image of Sakura flashed across his mind, making him turn bright red.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Lucario shouted before running away from them.

"Hey wait! You forgot your-" Marina called after him as Lance eyed him suspiciously.

Lucario didn't know where he was running to, but felt that he should get away from them, though he didn't know why.

'Why do I keep thinking of her all of sudden?! And why does my heart start to pound when I think of her?!' Lucario shouted in his mind.

He turned a corner, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Lucario found himself facing Sakura, who was just standing in the middle of a field, looking in the distance.

Lucario just stood there in a daze as he started to heard his heart beat start to pound in his chest. His heart beat pounded in his ears as he continued to stare at Sakura, who didn't know he was there.

After a moment, Sakura turned around to see Lucario and smiled. "Lucario-san."

When she spoke his name, Lucario felt his heart stop and all of the air was pushed out of him.

"GAHHHHH!!" Lucario shouted as he ran away from her.

"Lucario-san?!" Sakura called in confusion.

Lucario ignored her call and continued running. He turned towards a gate and jumped over it.

'What's happening to me?! She was just standing there... and my heart...!' Lucario shouted in his head as he continued running passed a line of trees on both sides of him.

"Dammit! What's going on!" Lucario shouted.

Suddenly, Entei jumped out in front of him, cutting off his escape route.

"E-Entei?" Lucario said in surprise.

"Calm down." Entei said as Lucario's nerves started to settle.

"If you calm down and face up to your true heart, you will realize who you really care for and that there are no boundaries." Entei said coolly.

"The one I really care for..? No boundaries? What do you mean?" Lucario demanded as Entei turned around.

"Figure it out on your own." Entei said before leaping away.

Lucario stared after him, then noticed something on the ground. He walked over to see that it was the teddy bear making kit.

He bent down to pick it up and stared at it.

OOOOOOO

"Oh my, on the hand?" Tomoyo said as she walked with Sakura on their way home from school.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura said looking at the back of her hand. "But Eriol-kun used to live in England, I'm sure he meant it just as a greeting."

"But putting aside the fact that he came from overseas, Hiiragizawa-kun **_is _**slightly different from everyone else." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"How?" Sakura said.

"He seems to be very aloof..." Tomoyo said.

"I do think he acts very mature." Sakura said. "That reminds me, Lucario-san was acting funny today."

"Something happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"During lunch break, he appeared out of no where and when he saw me, he ran off somewhere." Sakura said in concern.

"I wonder if something happened?" Tomoyo said.

"I'm not sure, but he was really red in the face, though his fur is blue." Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled. "I see. It's because he saw you, Sakura-chan."

"Why would he run away, because he saw me?" Sakura asked, obviously not getting it.

"Sakura-chan, you really are clueless about some things... Lucario-san must be having a hard time." Tomoyo chuckled.

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

"That reminds me, did you finish your bear?" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to give it to Tsukishiro-san?"

"Yeah..."

Tomoyo stopped and took Sakura's hand into hers. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Hoe?"

OOOOOOO

_"So, that girl wants to give away a gift, eh?" _Mewtwo said as Shadow Lucario appeared behind him.

"Master, what are you orders?" Shadow asked. (I'm just going to call Shadow Lucario, Shadow, because it's easier)

_"Collect more DNA samples from the Pokemon she possesses, that is all." _Mewtwo said as Shadow nodded.

"I will not fail you." Shadow said.

OOOOOOO

Night fell, and Sakura found herself dressed up to give Yukito the bear she had made.

"I'm so embarassed!" Sakura said.

"Your cuteness is just explosive!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

"You look great, Sakura-san." Vulpix said as Eevee nodded.

"Why do I have to wear clothes you made just to go to Yukito-san's house, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan hands a Homemade bear to Tsukishiro-san! This is in fact, a special say!" Tomoyo said with starry eyes.

"And on special days, you have to wear clothes fit for the occasion!" Eevee said.

"But, why are you here, Vulpix-san?" Sakura said.

"I want to see how this all ends up, it's exciting!" Vulpix said as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo, is that a new video camera?" Eevee asked.

"Yes. The previous one broke down, so I got a new one. This digital video camera can record Sakura-chan's bravery even more clearly than before!" Tomoyo said.

"T-Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said clearly embarrassed.

Sakura then walked up to the porch and debated with herself whether or not she could actually bring up the courage to give the bear to Yukito.

"Nervous, Sakura?" Eevee said, making Sakura flinch.

"B-But I'm really not ready to do that yet..." Sakura said.

Eevee sighed, then jumped up to the doorbell and hit it with his tail, ringing the doorbell.

"H-HOEEEEE!!" Sakura cried.

"Come on, be brave, Sakura-san!" Vulpix cheered.

"Yes?" Yukito said over the receiver.

U-Um... It's me, Sakura!" Sakura stammered.

"Sakura-chan? Hold on, I'll open the door." Yukito said.

Tomoyo, Vulpix, and Eevee moved to the side to watch Sakura give her gift to Yukito.

Yukito opened the door and smiled. "Good evening."

"G-Good evening!" Sakura said nervously. "U-U-Um.. this-"

Sakura nervously handed the gift out to Yukito while looking down at the ground.

Yukito looked at her in surprise. "For me?"

Sakura nodded.

"Can I open it?" Yukito asked as Sakura nodded again.

Yukito pulled out the handmade teddy bear that Sakura made and gasped in amazement.

"Did you make this, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked.

"Y-Yes... I wasn't able to make it that well, but..." Sakura said while blushing.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of it." Yukito said with a smile.

Sakura looked at him in surprise and felt happiness rise within her.

"This is the best shot I've gotten all week!" Tomoyo said happily as Eevee nodded, who was looking over her head.

Suddenly, Eevee tensed up as did Sakura.

"I sense something..." Eevee mumbled.

Suddenly, a glowing red spear-like object shot out of no where and hit the teddy bear out of Yukito's hands, pinning it to the ground.

The spear started to glow with a bright light and seemed to change the bear's shape and appearance.

Once the light faded, Sakura stared in horror at a gigantic being with several eyes all the way around its head.

"Claydol?!" Eevee gasped in shock as Yukito started to fall back.

The giant Claydol pointed one of its arms at Sakura and shot a beam of light at her.

"Sakura!" Eevee shouted as wings sprouted from Yukito's back, transforming him into Lugia.

Lugia shot forward, grabbing Sakura out of the way, before Claydol's attack made impact and flew up high into the sky.

The giant Claydol looked over at them as a dark figure jumped onto its shoulder.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to see what the creature was and gasped when she realized it was Lucario.

"Lucario-san?!" Sakura said in shock.

Lucario narrowed his eyes and readied an Aura Sphere.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, then noticed that his Aura Sphere was glowing red, when it should have been blue.

Lucario launched his attack up at them with intense power while Lugia charged up an Aeroblast, which shot straight through the attack.

"Lucario-san?" Sakura said.

Eevee looked at Lucario hard and realized, this Lucario had light black fur rather than blue and its chest fur was grey. What stuck out the most, was that this Lucario didn't have a heart, it was merely a hollow shell.

"Sakura! That's not Lucario!" Eevee shouted as Sakura looked at him in shock.

Lucario shot forward right in front of Sakura and Lugia, surprising both of them by his speed.

"Who... are you..?" Sakura mumbled.

"I am Lucario's shadow." Shadow replied before using Metal Claw and struck down Lugia with a quick and powerful swing of its arms.

"AAHHHHHHH!!" Sakura cried as she and Lugia fell towards the ground.

"Look out!" Tomoyo cried as Vulpix and Eevee shot forward.

"Sakura!!" Eevee cried as he transformed into Ho-oh while Vulpix into Ninetails.

Ho-oh and Ninetails quickly got underneath them and cushioned their landing.

"Are both of you all right?" Ninetails asked.

"I'm fine, but Lugia-san..." Sakura said as Lugia winced in pain from the scratch on his chest.

"I'm fine..." Lugia said weakly.

In the distance, Eriol's group was watching.

"Shadow Lucario..." Darkrai mumbled.

"...Was a mistake to make, especially from **_that _**Lucario." Cresselia said.

Eriol nodded with his arms crossed.

"Are you really all right, Lugia-san?" Sakura said.

"Yeah." Lugia sighed.

"Are you really, **_really _**all right?" Sakura said in concern. (Yes, so stop asking!)

"Yeah." Lugia said.

Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad."

Lugia looked at her in surprise as the giant Claydol moved towards them.

"Ho-oh-chan, take care of Lugia-san and Tomoyo-chan! Vulpix-san, come with me!" Sakura said standing up to face the giant Claydol and Shadow.

Sakura got out her staff and raised it into the air as Ninetails ran over to her side.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Grumpig!" Sakura commanded as Grumpig shot out of the staff, changing from purple to yellow.

The giant Claydol charged up another attack from its arms.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as Grumpig disappeared and springs appeared on Sakura's feet.

Before the attack hit, Sakura jumped out of the way onto the roof of Yukito's house while Ninetails unleashed a Fire Spin attack onto Shadow, who jumped off of Claydo's shoulder and lunged at Ninetails with a Metal Claw attack, which glowed bright red.

The giant Claydol went after Sakura and slammed one of its arms into the roof where Sakura had been after she jumped.

It continued to chase after her while smashing through another part of Yukito's house. (Someone's not going to be too happy when they wake up...)

"Yukito-san's house is going to collapse!" Sakura gasped as she jumped out of the way of another one of Claydol's attacks.

"What can I do to stop that giant thing?!" Sakura said as she landed on top of a pole.

"That thing was created when that red spear struck through the bear... that must be the source..." Lugia muttered weakly.

"That's it!" Ho-oh said. "Sakura! Find where the red spear struck through the bear and destroy it!"

"But where is it?!" Sakura cried as Claydol shot its attack, shattering another part of Yukito's house's roof.

"Where the power is strongest inside that thing!" Ho-oh instructed.

"Where the power is strongest..." Sakura repeated as she was in mid-air.

Sakura suddenly saw through the Claydol's body and spotted power emanating from its chest.

"Its chest!" Sakura cried as she landed on another roof.

"You have to cut through it!" Ho-oh called.

"Night Slash!" Sakura commanded as she jumped towards Claydol as she brought her arm back, ready to swing.

Before she let loose her attack, Claydol sent out a Hyper Beam from its arms, sending Sakura crashing into the roof, making a hole.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

"No good! If she jumps in there with Bounce, she's a perfect target!" Ho-oh said.

"Sakura-san!" Ninetails cried as Shadow rushed at her with a Bone Rush attack.

Ninetails jumped out of the way as Shadow continued to keep her away from Sakura.

"You have to fly in using Fly!" Ho-oh said.

"But if she uses Fly, Dark Slash won't be able to be used!" Tomoyo said.

"That's right...Swellow's wings sprouts from the head of the staff to fly, thus Dark Slash cannot be used! Even if she calls out Absol, he wouldn't be able to get a clear shot by himself!" Ho-oh said in frustration.

Sakura looked up to see Claydol about to launch another Hyper Beam from its arms and quickly jumped out of the way onto another part of the roof.

Part of the roof tiles were flung all over the place, heading right for Tomoyo and Lugia.

"Look out!" Sakura cried.

Ho-oh covered them with his wings, keeping them safe from the flying tiles.

Sakura recalled Grumpig and looked at the star of her staff, at Swellow.

"Swellow-san, I still need Absol-san's Dark Slash. So please, allow me to fly without using the staff!" Sakura said as she raised her staff into the air.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Swellow!" Sakura commanded as Swellow appeared out of the staff, changing into a dark green color as its red marks became a lighter shade of red.

"Fly!" Sakura commanded as Swellow turned into a shining light, which engulfed Sakura's body. When the light faded, Swellow's wings appeared on Sakura's back.

"Sakura!" Ho-oh said in shock.

Sakura flew towards Claydol, readying the Dark Slash attacks.

Claydol shot at Hyper Beam attack at her, which she easily dodged and continued forward.

"Dark Slash!" Sakura cried as she released a powerful slash of energy from her staff, slashing Claydol square in the chest.

Claydol closed its eyes in pain as its body started to glow and dispersed into thin air, leaving Sakura's teddy bear lying on the ground with a large gash in its chest.

"She did it!" Ho-oh said.

Tomoyo bent down and picked up the teddy bear as Ho-oh said, "Another Pokemon became a new one. Sakura is doing quite well."

"Yes." Tomoyo said. (They seemed to have forgotten about Ninetails and Shadow...)

Ninetails plummeted to the ground in front of them, much to their surprise.

Lugia glared over at Shadow as he stepped forward.

Sakura flew over and raised her staff to him. "Leave my friends alone!"

Shadow looked at her without emotion as he held up a creamy colored piece of fur and a dark green feather. "I got what I needed."

"Wha-?"

Before Sakura could say anything more, Shadow jumped up into the air as Shadow Gliscor swooped in and Shadow landed on its back as the wind picked up, bringing them high into the air.

"What was that thing..?" Sakura said watching them disappear into the distance.

"...A monster." Lugia mumbled narrowing his eyes.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**So, how was it? Not too shabby I hope. Does Shadow Lucario remind you of someone? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, Please Review! (No flames from now on! But suggestions for making it better are acceptable)


	32. Hidden Answers

Sorry for a kinda late update, but I've been preoccupied with different things. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 31: Hidden Answers**

Lucario sat in a tree near where Sakura's class was as Entei's words echoed through his head.

_"Calm down. If you calm down and face up to your true heart, you will realize who you really care for and that there are no boundaries." _

'What did he mean?' Lucario pondered as he closed his eyes, letting a soft breeze ruffle his fur.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you're all right?"

Lucario looked down to see Sakura and Tomoyo, Sakura looking especially tired.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"But you almost fell over in your chair during class." Tomoyo said in concern.

"What happened?" Lucario said jumping down with a look of seriousness on his face, startling Sakura.

"H-Hoeeee!! Oh, it's just you, Lucario-san..." Sakura said as Lucario gave her a funny look.

"Are you okay?" Lucario said raising an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but last night, my teddy bear turned into this thing with red eyes all around its head. Also, there was someone there was another Lucario there who hurt Lugia-san..."

"Eh?! You're not thinking that was me, are you?!" Lucario said as Sakura shook her head.

"No, no. That Lucario's aura was different, like it was missing something..." Sakura said.

Lucario widened his eyes and looked at the ground.

_"Why is it that I sense two different auras inside you?" _

So many questions swirled through Lucario's head, though he was unsure how to answer them.

"Lucario-san?" Sakura said noticing the look on Lucario's face.

"Eh? Oh- Nothing... I was just thinking..." Lucario said looking at the ground again. "You should have told me something happened."

"Next time something happens, I tell you. But, sometimes I can't find you and..." Sakura said.

"You realize there is a way to contact others through aura, right?" Lucario said.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I didn't know that. Can you teach me?"

"Huh?" Lucario said in surprise.

"Aaron-san taught you a lot about how to control aura, I'm still not very good, so maybe you can teach me." Sakura said.

Lucario blushed slightly and scratched his cheek. "I don't know..."

"Please, Lucario-san! I want to always be prepared when something happens. If I can learn more about how to use aura, maybe I can become stronger!" Sakura pleaded putting her hands together.

Lucario looked at her and saw sheer determination in her expression.

"Fine..." Lucario sighed.

"Thank you so much, Lucario-san!" Sakura cheered as she hugged him, surprising him as a blush spread across his face.

"Okay! I get it!" Lucario said pushing Sakura off him, still blushing.

Tomoyo just smiled as Sakura looked back up at her.

"But I'm in trouble. I'm always sleepy lately." Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"We can't help that. Eevee-chan said that using Sakura Pokemon is a very tough thing to do." Tomoyo reassured.

"So that means... From now on, when you're using aura, you will be using the Sakura Pokemon!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "T-That's right..."

"Then to match the new staff and and the new Pokemon, we have to come up with a new finishing pose!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Finishing...?" Sakura said sheepishly as Lucario gave her a funny look.

"Please, please do allow me to think of the Sakura Pokemon version of the finishing pose!" Tomoyo said taking Sakura's hands into hers.

"I will think up a pose that makes you look cute, beautiful, and dignified, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes as Sakura just looked at her friend with an uneasy smile and sweatdropped.

"Now, if that's the case, we must start practice immediately on both posing and training!" Tomoyo said helping Sakura to her feet.

"H-Hoeee..." Sakura said nervously.

At the other end of the field, Eriol was watching Tomoyo help Sakura with her new "finishing pose" as Lucario just watched from the side, not getting what was so important about it.

"It looks like you're having a hard time, Sakura-san." Eriol said as he glanced over at Seijou High. "But he seems to be in more trouble over there..."

Yukito was looking down at the ground while leaning against a tree by the fence.

"I don't know why, but no matter how much I eat, I'm not getting full..." Yukito said uneasily. "My memory sometimes escapes me too... I wonder if there's something wrong with me. Besides, I'm very sleepy..."

Yukito leaned against the tree, closing his eyes.

"Yuki?"

Yukito looked up slowly to see Toya, looking at him in concern.

Inside of Yukito's mind, Lugia was watching the whole thing and started panting.

_"My energy... is getting low..." _Lugia muttered.

"Is the meeting for the soccer team already over?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah... Listen." Toya said.

Yukito looked at him confused as Toya let out a sigh.

"You are at risk of disappearing. You're my friend, and I don't want that to happen." Toya said.

"Why would I disappear?" Yukito asked.

"Just listen to me. The reason you're so sleepy is-"

"Is what?" Nakaru said suddenly dropping upside down from the tree.

"WHA-?!" Toya shouted in surprise.

Nakaru got down and smiled. "I was just taking a nap up there, when I heard your voice, Toya-kun!"

"Oh, that's right... Toya-kun, there was a teacher looking for you just now. He seemed to be in a hurry." Nakaru said.

"Akizuki..." Toya said sternly.

"Na-ku-ru!" Nakaru said waving her finger.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Toya said narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nakaru said with an innocent smile.

Toya sighed. "I'll be going on ahead then."

"Sure." Yukito said as Toya walked away.

"I'll see you in class!" Nakaru called as she waved. 'I guess he's catching onto me as well.'

Lugia looked at the girl sternly from within, noticing something not right about her.

"You really don't realize anything, do you?" Nakaru said, surprising both Lugia and Yukito.

The bell rang and Nakaru turned around and walked away, leaving Yukito in a state of confusion.

"It's about time you decided to show up, Cressalia." Poochyena said from a tree branch.

"Ah, Puchi!" Nakaru said.

"Who's Puchi?" Poochyena said with a mad mark.

"You're suppose to call me Nakaru in this form." Nakaru said poking Poochyena on the cheek.

"Hmph!" Poochyena growled.

"So, is that the guy you thought looked like a fun snack?" Poochyena said changing the subject.

"Yep! Toya Kinomoto. A delicious looking guy, ne?" Nakaru said.

"He does hold a great amount of power." Poochyena said.

"Well, he **_is _**the brother of the Pokemon Master! Sakura-chan is so cute! Just darling!" Nakaru swooned.

"But I can't say the same for Lugia, who is slowly starting to fade away."

"Yes, quite sad." Poochyena said.

"But what is even more sad..."

"..Is that you can't seem to remember your own lunch and **_I _**end up having to bring it to you!" Poochyena growled in annoyance as he passed a bagged lunch to Nakaru with his teeth.

"But Eriol made it special for me!" Nakaru whined.

OOOOOOO

Lucario was sitting in the tree outside the kitchen window with his paws behind his head as he gazed up at the moon with so many questions swirling around in his head while Sakura was busy making dinner.

Eevee glanced out the window at him and seemed to know what he was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said noticing Eevee's expression.

"Nothing. So, Lucario had agreed to train you on using your aura powers?" Eevee asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Though we weren't able to do it today, Tomoyo-chan had me practice my new finishing pose all break long!" Sakura said.

"And did you get a good pose?" Eevee asked as Buizel took a sample of the soup.

"I'm not sure if it's good or not, but I have something." Sakura said pausing from chopping up the vegetables.

"Tomoyo is really enthusiastic." Buizel said.

"Though I'm still a bit confused as to why I can't just use the regular Sealed Pokemon anymore..." Sakura said.

"The truth is, I really don't know." Eevee said as Sakura looked at the ground with a depressed expression.

"D-Don't make such a face! If you're not cheerful, Sakura, we can't do anything!" Eevee said.

"That right! Everything is about guts and force! Be more cheerful!" Buizel said, while punching through the air as Lucario looked over at the commotion they were causing, with a weird expression on his face.

"You're right!" Sakura said finding a newfound determination.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Sakura rushed to go answer it.

When Sakura opened the door, she was surprised to find Yukito waiting outside.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan." Yukito said.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura said happily with a blush spread across her face. "Please, come in."

"I just came here to deliver something. Toya forgot this. Can you give it to him for me?" Yukito said handing Sakura a book.

"Oh, sure." Sakura said happily taking the book into her hands.

'I was able to see Yukito-san today!' Sakura thought happily while hugging the book.

There was a sudden glowing coming from behind her and Sakura turned around to find herself face to face with Lugia.

"H-HOEEEE!!" Sakura cried in utter shock as she fell backwards and crawled away, throwing the book over to the side.

Lugia looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Get used to it already."

"O-Okay..." Sakura said in embarrassment.

OOOOOOO

Lugia was standing next to the couch in the living room with his eyes closed.

Eevee walked into the room, then checked to see if Sakura was out of earshot.

Lugia let out a sigh. "At this rate, I won't be able to return to this form."

"You can't last with just Sakura's power, can you?" Eevee said.

"Yukito is eating more than usual in a subconscious effort to maintain my power. But it is of no use..." Lugia said as he peaked around the corner at Sakura, who was happily making dinner.

"She has yet enough Aura Power to refresh my energy. But she needs all of her aura power to use the new Pokemon." Lugia said.

Eevee closed his eyes as his body was surrounded with a golden aura. Rainbow colored wings sprouted from his back and was turned back into Ho-oh.

"My symbol is the sun, I am able to reestablish my own energy, but the moon shines by reflecting light. You need aura to sustain your life energy."Ho-oh said.

"My life energy is slowly ebbing away until there is nothing left of me." Lugia said gravely.

"If that happens, Yukito, your disguise, will also disappear." Ho-oh said as he turned his gaze over at Sakura. "That would make Sakura really sad..."

"What do you think of that creature that appeared during the storm?" Ho-oh said changing the subject.

Lugia narrowed his eyes. "I can sense that it's not normal... It was created, not born."

Ho-oh nodded. "It's getting more and more dangerous for us to stay in our disguises."

"But that creature cloned Lucario..." Lugia said.

"Yeah... That creature probably sensed it too. But went ahead and copied him." Ho-oh said.

"Lucario isn't aware that he's actually..." Lugia started.

Ho-oh shook his head. "No, he doesn't. He's in the same position as Yukito, who is unaware of you."

"Will that copy take on a mind of its own?" Lugia asked.

"... It might. And if it does... Everyone is at risk." Ho-oh said gravely. "We can't rely solely on Sakura's power."

"There _**is**_someone who can help... But..." Lugia trailed off.

"Eevee-chan, here are some snacks..." Sakura said coming into the living room with a tray of snacks.

Ho-oh and Lugia looked over at Sakura, who was not expecting to see Ho-oh.

"Hoe! O-Oh, it's you, Eevee-chan..." Sakura said trying to keep her composure. "I'm still not used to seeing Ho-oh like this yet."

Lugia turned to face her and said, "I'm going back to my disguise."

"H-Hey! Hold on a minute!" Ho-oh cried as he stumbled over to the hallway as Lugia's body started to glow. "It's hard for me to hide when I'm in this form!"

Once the light faded, Yukito slowly opened his eyes and looked around in surprise. "Wait... Wasn't I just at your doorstep?"

"Hoeee..." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

OOOOOOO

"It was really hard to convince, Yukito-san." Sakura sighed as she washed the dishes.

"If he can be fooled by Sakura, that snow-rabbit must be naturally dense." Buizel said as he dried the dishes with a towel.

"What was that?!" Sakura said with a mad mark on her head while raising a fist.

Lucario banged on the window, making Buizel sigh in relief as Sakura opened the window.

"What is it, Lucario-san?" Sakura asked.

"I sense something at the place with the giant penguin." Lucario said urgently.

"At penguin park?" Sakura said as Lucario nodded.

Lucario narrowed his eyes as he looked over to the side.

OOOOOOO

At Penguin Park, Tomoyo had Sakura change into one of her outfits, making her sweatdrop as Tomoyo recorded her.

"S-So it turns out this way, huh?" Sakura said sheepishly.

"Of course! This is an opportunity to film! And the Penguin Park at night, a place where something strange might happen! For such special situations..." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes as Sakura sweatdropped.

"...Special clothes." Sakura finished.

"You knew this was going to happen if you called her." Turtwig said as Sakura turned to him.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"This sounds like a very difficult opponent. You'll need all the help you can get." Turtwig said.

"You have a good point." Sakura said as Lucario let out a growl.

Lucario felt his fur bristle and sped off towards King Penguin.

"Lucario-san?! Wait!" Sakura called as she rushed after him.

As Sakura followed after Lucario, she noticed something strange about King Penguin.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked who was running alongside Turtwig.

"Don't you think King Penguin is a little different from before?" Sakura said.

Once Sakura made it to the clearing, she saw Lucario standing in front of King Penguin.

"Lucario-san what's- HOEEEE!!" Sakura cried seeing a gigantic hole where King Penguin used to sit.

"Where did this giant hole come from?!" Turtwig said in shock.

"Oh my..." Tomoyo said in shock.

Sakura came forwards and beant down over the hole. "I feel strong power coming from here..."

"I guess we'll have to go down there and make sure." Turtwig said as Sakura nodded.

"Then it's time to show off the new finishing pose!" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried in embarrassment.

"Now, Sakura-chan, please feel free to call out your staff." Tomoyo said.

Sakura sighed as she called out her staff and when she grabbed it, she twirled it around stopped it right in front of her.

"Fly!" Sakura commanded as Swellow's wings sprouted from Sakura's back.

Sakura dove straight into the giant hole as Turtwig came to the edge.

"Wait up! I'm coming too!" Turtwig called as he jumped, headfirst into the hole.

But when he jumped, Turtwig found himself hitting his head on an unknown surface.

"Ow... What is this?!" Turtwig said as he banged his foot against the surface.

Lucario came forward and sent an Aura Sphere hurtling towards the hole.

Turtwig saw this coming and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack as it hit the surface with an explosion, but didn't seem to phase it.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! What would have happened if you hit me?!" Turtwig shouted with a mad mark and steam coming out of his head.

Lucario looked at the hole in shock. "Not even a scratch..."

Eevee quickly changed into Ho-oh and flew up over the hole.

"All of you, get back!" Ho-oh commanded.

Lucario quickly got over to Tomoyo and covered her as Ho-oh unleashed a powerful Sacred Fire attack onto the invisible lid over the hole.

Ho-oh gritted his teeth, seeing that his attack did absolutely nothing. "This is that creature's doing..."

A figure suddenly shot up into the clearing and sent a barrage of red glowing orbs cascading down on them.

Turtwig changed into Torterra and used Frenzy Plant to create a shield to block the attacks.

The figure landed a good distance away and narrowed its eyes at them.

Lucario gasped in shock to find himself looking at a mirror image of himself.

OOOOOOO

Sakura landed at the bottom of the hole to find sand covering the bottom.

"I can feel that creature's presence here, but... Hey, Turtwig-kun?" Sakura said looking around, but realized Turtwig was no where in sight.

Sakura looked around nervously, seeing that she was the only one around. "HOEEEE! It's scary to be alone!"

Suddenly, Sakura felt herself moving downwards.

She quickly looked down to see that she was sinking into the sand.

"Oh no! Somebody! HEEELLLLPPPP!!" Sakura cried.

Sakura's voice bounced off the walls of the hole and echoed at the surface.

"That's Sakura's voice!" Tomoyo cried.

Lucario snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to the hole, stepping out onto the invisible surface.

Torterra had started attacking Shadow and the two were battling a little ways off.

"What's wrong, Sakura?!" Ho-oh called.

Lucario beant over the surface and tested if it could be moved before he started using Force Palm on it, but wasn't getting him anywhere.

He continued this, though it seemed hopeless that it would do anything.

"NO! Dammit!" Lucario cursed as he banged his paw on the surface.

"Heh, still as stubborn as always..." Eriol said watching from a tree in the distance, with Darkrai and Cresselia by his side.

Back in the dark depths of the hole, Sakura was slowly sinking in the sand and struggling only made her sink faster.

"I-I have to do something... If I don't, I'll..." Sakura trailed off as two red eyes glowed from across her.

A giant hippo looking creature emerged from the darkness and whipped up a sandstorm.

Sakura shielded her eyes as the sandstorm whipped against her face, making it sting.

"This hurts..." Sakura muttered as the sand was now up to her chest. "But what can I do?!"

Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Milotic!" Sakura commanded as Milotic appeared from her staff in a flash of light, changing from a dark reddish color to a blue and its tail turning to a bright yellow.

"Twister!" Sakura commanded as Milotic unleashed a powerful gust of water winds from its tail, blowing the sandstorm away and slipping Sakura out from under the sand.

Hippowdon was swept away from the winds and disappeared in a flash of light as well as the sands that were covering the bottom of the hole.

A giant twister shot out from the hole, creating great winds.

Once it faded, Ho-oh felt the presence of the creature had disappeared.

"The presence of power is gone..." Ho-oh muttered as a red Aura Sphere shot past him.

Ho-oh glanced over at Torterra and Shadow, seeing Torterra almost out of breath.

"Leaf St-" Before Torterra could launch his attack, Shadow shot forward and brought his paw down on his head, using Drain Punch.

Torterra let out a roar of pain before collapsing to the ground.

Shadow reached forward and plucked one of his leaves off of his tree on his back and stepped to the side as Lucario brought his Bone Rush down onto the ground, leaving a crack mark on the ground.

"Who are you?!" Lucario demanded in a snarl.

Shadow looked at him without any emotion as he got underneath Lucario's defences and hit him hard under his chin using Sky Uppercut.

Lucario plummeted to the ground on his back as Shadow looked down at him without a trace of emotion on his face before disappearing in one quick movement.

"Lucario, are you okay?!" Ho-oh called as Lucario sat up and rubbed his jaw.

"Yeah..." Lucario muttered as he spit out a tooth.

"Hey, the lid is gone!" Tomoyo called as she waved her hand through the entrance of the hole.

Lucario quickly got to his feet as he rushed towards the hole.

But before he jumped in, Sakura came out using Fly and was covered in wet sand.

"Sakura!" Ho-oh called as Sakura sat down on the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said in concern, who had picked up Turtwig in her arms.

"Are you all right?" Lucario asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Sakura said as Lucario and Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"I'm glad..." Lucario sighed as Sakura smiled at him.

"Thanks for worrying about me." Sakura said sweetly, causing Lucario's face to turn bright red.

"What in the world happened down there?!" Ho-oh asked.

"There was this hippo-like Pokemon down there that whipped up a sandstorm." Sakura said.

"Hippo?" Tomoyo said.

"What was it like in there?" Ho-oh asked.

"I felt that creature's presence... But I didn't see it down there." Sakura said as Ho-oh narrowed its eyes.

"But what should we do about this giant hole?" Tomoyo asked looking over at the giant hole behind them.

"I have to plug it up and also move King Penguin back to where it was." Sakura said as raised up her staff.

Rhyperior came out of her staff, changing to a light grey with yellow stones all over its body.

Rhyperior drove its hands into the ground, causing the bottom of the hole to rise up and cover up the hole, making it seem like it was never there.

Sakura then instructed Rhyperior to gently lift the King Penguin and set it down where it was.

"I can't... too sleepy..." Sakura mumbled as she fell to her knees and leaned against Rhyperior.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as Sakura fell asleep.

"She'll be fine, she's just asleep." Ho-oh said as he glanced up at the darkened sky. 'What does that creature want from us..?'

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sorry for the late update, but other things were holding my attention. Anyways, AAHHHH!! School is starting up soon and I won't be able to update that many times during the week! WAHHHH!! Enough of that, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review!


	33. Panic Attack!

Sorry, for the late update, but school is starting and I haven't been getting a good inspiration on it. But your patience has paid off, so enjoy!

**Chapter 32: Panic Attack!**

It was late in the afternoon, and Sakura was busy raking up the leaves in the front yard, though she was struggling to stay focused.

Sakura let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I'm still sleepy..." Sakura mumbled, then suddenly tried shaking it off.

"No, no! I have to clean up the yard!" Sakura said to herself, though her eye lids were getting heavy.

Sakura tried to busy herself by raking, but soon slowed and fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"But I'm still sleepy..." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura suddenly felt the rake get taken out of from her hands and looked up in surprise to see Lucario.

"I'll finish raking." Lucario said gruffly as he started raking.

"T-thank you..." Sakura stammered in surprise as Lucario looked at her with a side glance before returning to what he was doing.

"Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion as Eevee trotted outside.

"How goes your chores?" Eevee asked.

"Okay, I guess. Lucario-san said he would finish the raking though, so I'm pretty much done." Sakura said as she let out a yawn.

"Still sleepy, eh?" Eevee said in concern as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah... I guess it's because of the training that Lucario-san and I did earlier today. Is it just me, or has Lucario-san been in a bad mood lately? He was like that during training too." Sakura asked softly enough so Lucario wouldn't hear.

Eevee glanced over at Lucario who was silently raking up the remaining leaves on the ground, sensing a swirl of emotions raging inside him.

"I guess he's a little ticked about being beaten so easily by that shadow clone." Eevee said, making Lucario's ears twitch in frustration.

"Oh..." Sakura said as she looked over at Lucario.

Lucario let out a low growl and glanced back at her through narrowed eyes. "Stop giving me that look. I don't need your pity."

Eevee let out a sigh. "Still as stubborn as ever."

When Lucario finished raking, he put all the leaves in a plastic bag and threw it into the compost bin, then walked away in a huff.

"L-Lucario-san!" Sakura called, but Lucario ignored her and disappeared behind a corner of the street.

"Don't worry. He just needs to cool off." Eevee reassured.

"Sakura-san!" Fujitaka called as Eevee ran behind some bushes. "Dinner is ready!"

"Okay!" Sakura called back as she walked into the house.

"Here you go." Fujitaka said placing dinner on the table.

"So yummy!" Sakura said happily after taking the first bite.

"I'm surprised how fast you raked up the yard." Fujitaka said as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, a friend of mine stopped by and helped me out. But he left right after he was done." Sakura said.

"Well that was sure nice of him. Do I know this friend?" Fujitaka asked.

"Well, um..." Sakura stammered nervously. 'Oh no! Lucario-san isn't a normal name!'

"His name is Rio Kohaku. We just became friends rescently." Sakura said.

"That's nice. Perhaps I can meet him someday." Fujitaka said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, eh, heh, heh..." Sakura said nervously with a sweatdrop, then suddenly started nodding off.

"You seem to be sleepy a lot lately. Are you all right?" Fujiaka asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah!" Sakura said snapping out of it. "The meal is so yummy that it woke me up!"

"Are you sleeping well at night?" Fujitaka asked.

"I'm getting plenty of sleep..." Sakura said while blushing.

Fujiaka didn't look reassured, which Sakura noticed.

"I'm really fine, so don't worry about me!" Sakura said with a cheerful smile. "Oh, this is really delicious!"

"Yummy! This too!" Sakura said happily eating as Fujitaka gave her a worried smile.

The front door opened and both Fujitaka and Sakura looked up in surprise.

"I wonder who that it..." Sakura said getting up from her seat.

"I'm back." Toya called.

"I thought you were going to be late with work today." Sakura said in surprise.

"I just came back to pick up something I forgot." Toya said as he walked over and picked up a package that was sitting on the couch.

"What about dinner?" Fujitaka asked.

"No, I have to get back now." Toya said as he walked into the kitchen and snatched the shrimp that was left on Sakura's plate.

"My last shrimp! Oniichan!" Sakura cried angrily.

"See ya!" Toya waved.

"Take care." Fujitaka said.

"Oniichan, you're so mean! Fried shrimp is my favorite!" Sakura cried.

OOOOOOO

Eevee was sitting by the window, when he saw Fujitaka go by in his car.

"Dad has work now? He sure works hard..." Eevee said as Sakura came in the room.

"Hey! Your dad was in charge of dinner tonight, right? Was there dessert after dinner?" Buizel asked coming up to Sakura as she nodded.

"And you **_did _**bring me my share of dessert, right?" Buizel prodded with a smile.

"Here." Sakura said handing Buizel a pudding cup.

"Ah! Pudding! Pudding! My dear pudding!" Buizel said happily hugging the pudding cup. "Nothing less from Sakura-sama!"

Sakura walked over and collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion as Buizel was singing about pudding.

"Sleepy..." Sakura mumbled.

"That's because you're turning the Sealed Pokemon into Sakura Pokemon." Eevee said jumping onto the bed and retreiving his share of pudding.

"It's okay because today was Sunday, but it's not good when I'm at school or something." Sakura said with her face still planted in the bed.

"But with your aura power now, Sakura, you use up a lot of aura and mental strength each time you change a Pokemon." Eevee explained as he peeled off the lid.

Sakura sat up and looked at her charm that was hanging around her neck.

Small images of the Sakura Pokemon appeared around her and seemed very happy, making Sakura smile.

But when she sensed the other Pokemon in the charm, their presences seemed a little cold.

"Hey, Eevee-chan." Sakura said.

"What?" Eevee asked as he paused from licking his pudding.

"The Sealed Pokemon's presences feel kind of weird." Sakura said in concern.

"Weird?" Buizel repeated in interest with his mouth full of pudding.

"Before, all of their presences felt kind of warm even as Sealed Pokemon, so I kinda knew that they were all fine... But now, their presences feel kind of cold." Sakura said looking down at her charm.

Eevee went over to the charm and pressed his paw onto it as his body started glowing with golden aura, then looked up abruptly.

"You're right! The Sealed Pokemon's presences are all cold..." Eevee said in a serious mannor.

"Why?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Hmm... How can I explain this so it's easy to understand..." Eevee pondered, then looked up at Sakura.

"Well, these Pokemon are able to be called upon by the power of their master's aura that was left inside of it. So, with the old staff, they were given energy and mobility using the aura powers that Sir Aaron had left behind."

Sakura nodded.

"Aura power is what gives the Sealed Pokemon energy to use their attacks and move about freely within the charm. And after you collected them all and became the new master..." Eevee started.

"My aura powers became their energy?" Sakura said pointing to herself.

"Right. But right now, something is preventing you from using the Sealed Pokemon. That means, the Sealed Pokemon stay asleep. And if they stay asleep..."

"They won't have any energy..." Sakura finished.

"And if they can't get any energy..." Eevee said.

Sakura brought the charm to her chest. "... What's going to happen?"

Eevee looked at her gravely. "They disappear."

"What?!" Sakura cried in horror. "That means, I'll never be able to see the Pokemon ever again?!"

"Ah, um..." Eevee mumbled.

"I can't let that happen! I finally got to be friends with all of them!" Sakura cried as she shook her head frantically. (She looks really funny when she's doing this)

"The ones that turned into Sakura Pokemon are fine!" Buizel side-noted raising his paw.

"Yes. Because the Sakura Pokemon use Sakura's aura powers as the base..." Eevee explained as Sakura suddenly called out her staff. "Huh?"

"W-What are you going to do?!" Buizel said nervously.

"I'm turning them all into Sakura Pokemon!" Sakura said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Eevee cried.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Skarmory!" Sakura commanded as Skarmory appeared from the staff, turning into a brownish silver with green feathers.

"Magnezone!" Magnezone turned a light grey color with a blue eye instead of red.

"Rampardos!" Rampardos turned a darker shade of grey with red markings.

"Lopunny!" Lopunny turned a lighter shade of brown as the fluff turned pink.

Eevee and Buizel watched nervously as Sakura continued to change the Sealed Pokemon into Sakura Pokemon.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile changed to a turquoise color with orange markings and the dots on its back changed to red as well as its eyes.

"Bronzong!" Sakura commanded, starting to get out of breathe while Bronzong changed into a dark green color.

"Cherrim!" Sakura commanded a little bit weaker as Cherrim's petals changed to a brighter pink as well as the beads on its head.

Sakura was wavering as she called out one final Pokemon. "Infernape!"

Infernape's fur changed from an orang color to a reddish color with purple fingers and toes.

With that, Sakura collapsed onto her bed in total overexertion with her eyes swirling.

"Sakura!" Eevee and Buizel cried as they rushed over to her.

"What recklessness was that?!" Buizel said as he twirled his tail like a fan to give Sakura some air.

"If you change all the Pokemon at once, with what little aura power you have, of course you're going to collapse!" Eevee said.

All of the Pokemon that Sakura had changed changed into a smaller form and danced around Sakura happily.

Sakura sat up and smiled. "I'm glad that everyone is all right now..."

"S-Sakura!" Eevee cried as Sakura looked over to see Chimchar, who was now pink, with a very angry expression on its face.

"Chimchar-chan?" Sakura said.

Chimchar let out a threatening snarl as it jumped onto the desk. (Heh, I'd be pretty mad too if someone turned me pink)

"What's going on?!" Sakura asked nervously.

"The transfer of aura went out of control!" Eevee cried as Chimchar jumped out the window.

Chimchar started using Flame Wheel and barreled down the street, leaving behind a scorch streak behind it.

Sakura and Eevee rushed to the window and watched in horror as Chimchar barreled down the street.

"Hoeeee..!" Sakura cried.

Sakura quickly got her roller skates and skated as fast as she could after Chimchar.

"I didn't use Chimchar-chan! Why?!" Sakura cried.

"Because you changed that many Pokemon at once, you couldn't control them all!" Eevee said as he ran along side her.

"And on top of that, you called out a Pokemon without any particular use so it didn't know what to do and panicked." Larvitar said from Sakura's shoulder.

"HOE!! Where did you come from?!" Sakura cried.

"I hitched a ride, if you hadn't noticed." Larvitar said in his monotone voice of his, making Sakura a little uneasy.

"O-Okay..." Sakura said, not quite getting it.

"Considering your current aura powers and control ability, you shouldn't use aura without a particular use." Larvitar said coolly. "And to change that many Pokemon into Sakura Pokemon in one day, was quite foolish."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, seeing how Larvitar spoke so calmly about the disaster.

"He's right you know." Eevee said as Sakura nodded sheepishly.

"I **_am _**worried about the Sealed Pokemon too, but if something happens to you, Sakura, all of the Pokemon would disappear anyways!" Eevee said.

Chimchar turned a sharp corner, making Sakura almost loose her balance as she turned it. (Chimchar is still barreling down the street using Flame Wheel)

"In any case, we have to find a way to calm Chimchar down." Larvitar said.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed as she continued following it.

"I know!" Sakura said as she got out her cell phone.

"You know, now isn't the best time to be calling someone." Larvitar said with a sweatdrop as Eevee almost fell down anime-style, but kept running.

"I promised Tomoyo-chan I'd contact her!" Sakura said.

"Think about the time and place!" Eevee cried.

_"This is Daidouji. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now. If you could, please leave a message after the beep." _the voice recording played.

"Tomoyo-chan isn't there... I'll leave her a voice message." Sakura said.

Chimchar barreled across the street and down the park road.

Sakura suddenly closed her eyes, making even Larvitar a little nervous.

"What... are you doing?" Larvitar said with a sweatdrop.

"I'm trying to contact Lucario-san. We practiced this during our training." Sakura said calmly.

Larvitar looked over at Eevee, who just shrugged.

"I really don't think she should be doing this while skating at this speed..." Larvitar said nervously.

OOOOOOO

Lucario was lying down near a lake, apparently taking a nap.

His nerves were calm now and was able to think better.

_"Lucario-san!"_

Lucario's eyes snapped open and sat up while looking around.

"Eh? Did someone call me?" Lucario said, still looking around.

_"Lucario-san! I need your help!"_

Lucario realized it was Sakura's voice and closed his eyes.

_"What is it?"_

Sakura gasped, hearing Lucario's voice, but kept her concentration up.

_"I-I accidentally provoked Chimchar-chan and I'm trying to chase after it right now!"_ Sakura informed.

_"Alright, I'll be right there!" _Lucario said.

"Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes again to see Larvitar's bored expression.

"While you had your eyes closed, you lost track of Chimchar." Larvitar said.

Sakura came to a stop and used Grumpig's Bounce.

Sakura jumped high into the air and spotted Chimchar's flame up ahead.

"There it is!" Sakura said jumping after it.

Chimchar came to a building and barreled upside the wall.

Sakura jumped up after it as Chimchar came out of the Flame Wheel and faced Sakura.

"No! Sakura wait!" Eevee called, but it was too late.

Chimchar used its Flamethrower on Sakura, sending her and Larvitar hurtling towards the ground.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura!!" Eevee cried.

Lucario shot out of the forest and caught Sakura and Larvitar in mid air.

"Are you all right?" Lucario asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Sakura said in surprise.

"J-Just a little... uh..." Larvitar said with swirls in his eyes.

"That was rather quick, Lucario." Eevee said coming over.

"I... Don't think it was that-" Lucario stammered.

"Thanks for coming." Sakura said with a smile.

Lucario blushed and looked away.

"Um, you can put me down now..." Sakura said as Lucario dropped her to the ground.

"Gently!" Eevee said as Lucario looked up at a very angry looking Chimchar on top of the building.

Lucario got out a Bone Rush attack and threw it at Chimchar.

Chimchar dodged as Lucario threw another Bone Rush at it, but was also dodged.

Chimchar jumped to the ground and gave them a threatening growl.

"Dammit..." Lucario cursed as he readied an Aura Sphere.

Chimchar took a step back as its eyes were glowing a bright red.

Sakura looked at it in concern, knowing she was the one who was responsible for Chimchar acting like this.

"Alright..." Lucario said as he was about to launch his attack.

"No, you can't!" Sakura cried throwing her arms around Lucario's waste, trying to get him to stop.

"Chimchar-chan will be scared!" Sakura cried as Lucario looked down at her with a heavy blush.

"But at this rate..." Lucario said.

"It's my fault! If I can calm Chimchar-chan down, I'm sure it will behave!" Sakura pleaded.

"Hmm..." Lucario said before looking away while still blushing. "...Yeah, alright."

Sakura smiled at him, then looked over at Chimchar.

"What are you going to do?" Eevee asked.

"Reach in from the sky using Swellow-san's Fly?" Sakura said.

"No. Chimchar is pretty fast and not even in my true form can I keep up with it in panic mode. So I'm sure you won't be able to keep up with it using Fly." Eevee replied. "If only there was a way to surround it so it wouldn't be able to get away."

"Ah! I think I can do that!" Sakura said as she looked over at Larvitar. "Larvitar-kun, I need you to create a border so Chimchar-chan can't escape!"

Larvitar nodded and turned into Tyranitar.

"Stone Edge!" Tyranitar cried as it slammed both arms into the ground.

Suddenly, a rock wall emerged from the ground, surrounding the area and boxed everyone in.

"Now, I need Gallade-san to use Double Team on me." Sakura said.

"I see, but you'll have to change yet another Sealed Pokemon..." Eevee said as Sakura nodded in determination.

"But this time, it won't be you just collapsing!" Eevee said.

"But it's my fault that Chimchar-chan ended up this way! I have to do my best and return it back into the staff!" Sakura said.

Eevee looked at Sakura unsure of what to do, but saw the determination in her eyes and nodded.

"Alright, if you collapse, I'll catch you!" Eevee said.

"Right!" Sakura said facing Chimchar, who was looking all around, seeing it was trapped.

Sakura took a step towards Chimchar, who took a step back.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Gallade!" Sakura commanded as Gallade shot out of the staff and changed from green to blue with an orange middle and the point on the back of its head turned silver.

"Double Team!" Sakura commanded as Gallade turned into a ball of light and created duplicates of Sakura.

Chimchar ran off in one direction, only to find Sakura standing there, so it ran off in another direction.

But no matter where it ran, it was prevented from leaving the area due to Tyranitar's Stone Edge and would always find itself running into Sakura.

Eriol watched from another building and grinned. "Very clever, Sakura-san... But what are you going to do about a panicked Chimchar?"

Sakura took a step towards Chimchar, who tried to jump over the Stone Edge.

"Thunder Wave!" Sakura commanded as Magnezone appeared from the staff and stopped Chimchar in its tracks by pulling it in with its paralyzing attack as Chimchar struggled to break free.

"You shouldn't thrash around, you'll get hurt!" Sakura called.

Magnezone gently brought Chimchar into Sakura's arms as Chimchar continued to struggle.

"It's all right, you don't have to be scared anymore..." Sakura reassured, but Chimchar still was struggling.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you, it's all right." Sakura said softly. "Be good boy and calm down."

Chimchar's eyes went to its usual color and stopped struggling.

Lucario and Eevee relaxed after seeing this as Tyranitar brought down the wall of rock surrounding them.

Chimchar turned around and hugged her, making Sakura smile.

"I'm sorry, I won't surprise you again." Sakura said as Chimchar smiled. "So please, can you go back into the staff?"

Chimchar settled into her arms and in a flash of light, went back into Sakura's staff.

"I'm glad, everything is all right now..." Sakura sighed in relief.

"You did it, Sakura." Eevee said trotting over to Sakura.

"Eevee-chan, if I have a proper reason to use the Pokemon, and if it's little by little, I can change all the Sealed Pokemon into Sakura Pokemon, right?" Sakura said.

"That's right." Eevee said.

"That creature is still out there somewhere and I don't know why it tries to attack us, and I really can't use aura all that well, but... I'll do my best to change all the Sealed Pokemon!" Sakura said with new found determination.

Eevee and Lucario nodded.

"And if I change all the Pokemon and gain more control over my aura abilities, maybe I can stop that creature from causing trouble once and for all!" Sakura said.

"That's exactly right!" Eevee said with a smile.

"Alright! I'll do my b-" before Sakura could finish, her eyes got really heavy and started falling backwards on her skates. (Ooh. That's not a good thing...)

"Sakura!" Eevee cried as he watched Sakura start falling backwards.

"What's wrong?!" Lucario said.

Eevee ran behind her and stopped Sakura from hitting the ground.

"S-Sleepy..." Sakura mumbled with a sheepish smile before dozing off.

"It was because you were being too reckless." Tyranitar said as Sakura started falling on top of Eevee.

"Don't use others as a pillow!" Eevee cried from under Sakura.

Lucario came forward and brought Sakura off of him as Eevee gasped for breath.

"Hold yourself together!" Lucario said to a sleeping Sakura.

Tyranitar smiled as something whizzed past him, grazing his cheek.

Tyranitar grunted and put a claw to his cheek to find a small scratch there.

He looked around, but saw nothing.

'What in the world was that?' Tyranitar thought narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly, a scream sounded and everyone looked to the side to see Tomoyo.

"I didn't make it in time, did I?!" Tomoyo cried holding up her camera.

"It just all ended now." Eevee said.

"I was just in the bath for a few minutes, when Sakura called." Tomoyo said about to cry holding the bag that she brought to her chest. "I even brought a costume too..."

"There will be other times to film." Eevee reassured.

"At the least... at the very least..." Tomoyo muttered. "I must record Sakura-chan's ultra-cute sleeping face on video!"

Tomoyo said happier holding up her camera, recording Sakura as Lucario held her up.

The no battery sign appeared on the screen and went black after two seconds.

"Oh no, and now I'm out of batteries!" Tomoyo cried as she quickly switched the batteries. "I really was caught unprepared today..."

"Do you tape anything else with that camera?" Lucario asked.

"Sakura-chan is really cute, even when asleep!" Tomoyo said happily, totally ignoring Lucario's question, making him a little annoyed.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Sakura-chan really is very cute!"

"Hey! Are you listening?!"

"I'm so fortunate that I can keep filming Sakura-chan like this!"

"It's rude to ignore one's question, you know?!"

Eriol chuckled slightly. "Lucario truly has changed..."

A swift movement caught his eyes and saw Shadow riding on top of Shadow Gliscor.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "That thing... Is going to be a big threat in the future..."

OOOOOOO

Shadow returned to the palace and went straight to Mewtwo's laboratory.

_"So, did you get the last piece of DNA?" _Mewtwo asked.

Shadow nodded holding up a sharp, red piece of some sort.

He placed it in the cloning scanner and two figures appeared in tubes along side other sleeping figures.

_"Excellent. Now, I have all that is necessary to start phase two of my plan."_Mewtwo said.

"What about the girl?" Shadow asked.

Mewtwo chuckled. _"Not even she has the power to stop an army of Shadow clones!"_

**To be continued...**

* * *

Well, how was it? The last chapter that I'm going to do before school starts and updates are going to be very limited. Why did Sakura choose Kohaku Rio for Lucario's fake name? Because that was the only name she could come up with on short notice and Rio is the last part of Lucario's name, sorry for not explaining it earlier. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	34. Attack of the Clones

I had a little trouble coming up with this one, but here it is! The title reminds me of Star Wars... Congratulations, **White Hunter**! You made the 100th review!Yay! I'm happy!

**Chapter 33: Attack of the Clones**

Early next morning, Sakura was busily making pancakes for breakfast.

Sakura was happily humming something as she flipped the pancake from the fryer onto the plate of pancakes. (Impressive)

"It's done!" Sakura said happily setting the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Oniichan, breakfast is ready!" Sakura called coming up the stairs.

"Ugh..!" was basically Toya's answer.

"Dad!" Sakura called opening his door.

"Good morning." Fujitaka said with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready, so come down soon!" Sakura said with an energetic smile.

"Sure." Fujitaka said.

"Somebody sure is feeling perky today. Considering your reckless act a few days ago." Eevee said opening up Sakura's door a smidge as Sakura came out from her dad's room.

"Yeah! I feel great today!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Good to hear." Eevee smiled back as Toya's door opened and Eevee quickly closed the door.

Toya looked over at Sakura's door, then at her in suspicion.

Sakura sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

OOOOOOO

"Thanks, I've had enough." Toya said after finishing his breakfast.

"Oh, I have to get going too." Sakura said putting on her hat.

"Take care." Fujitaka said.

"Bye!" Sakura waved as she headed out the door.

Eevee watched as Sakura and Toya headed out to school, then glanced over at the gift that Sakura had yet to give to Lucario that was still sitting at the edge of her desk.

"It's like she's forgotten about it..." Eevee sighed as he glanced over at Lucario, who was lying on a branch outside the window, looking out at the sky with a dull expression on his face.

Eevee jumped onto the windowsill and pushed the window open.

"Hey, you look like something's bothering you." Eevee said as Lucario gave him a side-glance.

Lucario shrugged and continued looking out at the sky.

"I'm just confused, that's all." Lucario muttered.

"About what?" Eevee asked.

Lucario let out a tired sigh. "About a lot of things..."

"Such as..?"

"Like what that creature said to me. He said that he sensed "two auras" inside of me..." Lucario said narrowing his eyes.

"Lucario..."

"What?" Lucario looked over at Eevee, who had a serious expression on his face, making Lucario look at him in surprise.

"Do you have any idea why you can't remember anything before you met Sir Aaron?" Eevee asked.

Lucario shook his head. "No, I can't remember anything... Why do you ask?"

Eevee let out a sigh. "No specific reason."

Lucario looked at Eevee suspiciously. "You know something, don't you?"

"And what if I did?" Eevee asked.

"Look, first that creature says that I have two auras, and then Entei says that I should face up to my true heart... I want answers!" Lucario said moving to a sitting position facing Eevee.

"Even if I tell you what it all means, you won't believe me." Eevee said.

Lucario let out a frustrated growl. "Who says I won't?!"

"If I tell you, it's up to you to accept it or not." Eevee said, then looked around to see if anyone was in earshot.

Lucario looked at Eevee intently as Eevee took in a breath.

"All of this means... is that you really are..."

Lucario's eyes widened as Eevee took a dramatic pause.

"...Stupid."

Lucario fell out of the tree anime-style as Eevee broke out laughing.

"YOU MORON!!" Lucario shouted jumping back up into the tree as Eevee doubled over laughing.

"What's all the noise out there?" Buizel said coming out of the closet rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"That stupid little devil was messing with me!" Lucario shouted pointing at Eevee.

Buizel was still not fully awake and just shrugged, aggravating Lucario even further.

OOOOOOO

"Morning!" Sakura greeted as she entered the classroom.

"Morning!" a couple of her classmates greeted back.

"Good morning!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Well, you sure are bursting with energy this morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded.

"Hey guys! Look what I made!" Dawn said coming up to Sakura and Tomoyo, holding up a calender.

"You made this?" Sakura said in amazement, taking the small calender in her hands.

"Yep! My mom made one when she was little and showed me how to, too!" Dawn said happily.

"This is really well made." Tomoyo said as Dawn blushed.

"It's not **_that _**well made." Dawn said as Yamazaki popped up out of no where.

"You know, about calenders..." Yamazaki said.

"They used to write them on the ground. But if would disappear when the wind blew or when rain fell on it, since it was only written on dirt. And if cats or dogs walked on it, their footprints would make it illegible. They were really troubled by that. So, they created a job called Calender Watchers, people who looked over calenders, so that they wouldn't disappear." Yamazaki lied.

Sakura nodded as Dawn sighed while Tomoyo just smiled.

"Oh, brother, he's lying again." Chiharu sighed.

"I'm surprised he comes up with one thing after another." Naoko chuckled.

"Good morning." Eriol greeted walking over to his desk.

"You know about calenders, right Hiiragizawa-kun?" Yamazaki asked.

"Eh?" Chiharu and Naoko said in surprise as Eriol just stared at him.

"You know, unlike you, Hiiragizawa-kun is serious and sincere..." Chiharu said.

"How did you know?" Eriol said with a smile as Chiharu and Naoko gasped in shock.

"In old Europe, the Calender Watcher was a job people envied." Eriol said.

"That's why people who erased calenders out of mischief had been punished, right?" Yamazaki said.

"Yes. In historical documents, there are many incidents and battles that concern calenders." Eriol said.

"The most famous one by far has to be the incident concerning the calender in Egypt that spanned over one hundred kilometers!" Yamazaki said.

"That has to be the work of an alien." Eriol smiled.

Yamazaki smiled and shook Eriol's hand with both of his.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship!" Yamazaki said.

"Agreed!" Eriol said as everyone sweatdropped.

"So it's real?" Rika asked.

"I don't believe so." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"So, Hiiragizawa-kun is the type that gets along well with Yamazaki-kun..." Naoko said.

"P-People in the past sure had a tough time..." Sakura said.

"You actually believed that..?" Dawn said.

OOOOOOO

Lucario walked around in a huff after what happened earlier that morning.

"That stupid little runt of a..." Lucario grumbled as he stomped around the forest.

Lucario suddenly stiffened when he felt something approaching.

He whirled around to find himself face to face with his Shadow Clone.

"You!" Lucario cried as he jumped back, getting out his Bone Rush attack.

Shadow just stared at him without emotion, as he always does as Lucario awaited his first move.

"It's useless."

Lucario looked at him in surprise as Shadow got out his Bone Rush.

"You can't defeat Mewtwo-sama, no matter what you do or say." Shadow said.

"So that's his name? What does he want?!" Lucario demanded.

"A world without humans..." Shadow said before lunging forward, clashing Bone Rushes with Lucario.

"What?!" Lucario said.

"You heard me. Humans have wronged him in the past, by making him only as a tool, an experiment. He wants revenge." Shadow said coming down hard on Lucario's Bone Rush.

Lucario threw up Shadow's Bone Rush as he lunged forward, while Shadow jumped backwards, avoiding contact.

"Look! I was like that too, not trusting humans! But after a while, I learned not all humans are bad!" Lucario said as Shadow used Extremespeed to get by Lucario's guard.

"I really could care less about what you say..." Shadow said before using Dragon Pulse, sending Lucario crashing into a tree, knocking it down on top of him.

Lucario let out a low growl as he struggled to get from beneath the fallen tree before Shadow came over and slammed his foot on Lucario's back, making him wince in pain.

"Mewtwo-sama sees you as a nuisence. Seeing that you are not a true Pokemon." Shadow said as Lucario's eyes widened.

"W-What..?" Lucario muttered.

Shadow didn't answer him, but got out his Bone Rush again and placed the tip on Lucario's neck.

Shadow started to put pressure down on Lucario's neck as Lucario felt the air start to escape him.

Lucario's vision started to get foggy and started to loose consciousness.

"S-Sakura..." Lucario mumbled.

Suddenly, a burst of energy shot out from the forest, colliding full-force with Shadow, sending him hurtling backwards.

Someone walked up to Lucario and he slowly looked up.

His vision was still foggy and couldn't make out who the person that was in front of him was.

"W-Who are you..?" Lucario asked in a raspy voice.

"An old friend." the person said in a semi-familiar voice as the person laid a hand on Lucario's head.

Lucario found himself drifting into unconsciousness and everything went black.

Suddenly, Lucario found himself back in the world like when he was inside the stone that Sir Aaron had sealed him inside.

He looked around, not knowing what was going on as he felt a familiar presence approach.

Lucario whirled around and much to his surprise, he saw Sir Aaron.

"S-Sir Aaron..!" Lucario gasped in surprise then narrowed his eyes.

"Heh, I see you're still mad at me, aren't you?" Sir Aaron said with a smile.

"You can say that..." Lucario said.

"But I see you were able to accept Sakura-san into your heart and other humans at that." Sir Aaron said as Lucario lowered his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Lucario said as Sir Aaron's expression turned serious.

"Things are starting to make not all that much sense to you know, huh?" Sir Aaron said.

"No one will answer me!" Lucario said, feeling his anger rise.

"That's because... You wanted to forget about your past." Sir Aaron said.

Lucario's eyes widened.

Sir Aaron sighed. "If I tell you what it all means, you forgetting your past would almost mean nothing..."

Lucario looked down at his paws in uncertainty.

"...Do I really want to know?"

"It's your decision, Lucario." Sir Aaron said with a kind smile.

Lucario was silent as Sir Aaron walked up to him.

"I see you need some time to think about it. But don't let it keep you from helping Sakura-san." Sir Aaron said as Lucario looked up at him.

"But... I still want to know why you betrayed me!" Lucario said.

Sir Aaron smiled as he started slowly fading away. "Another time, my friend."

"Wait! Answer me!" Lucario cried as Sir Aaron disappeared.

Lucario's eyes snapped open and looked around to see that he was in the tree by Sakura's window.

'How did I get here? Wasn't I just in a battle with that Shadow Lucario?' Lucario thought to himself as he looked at his paws.

'What did he mean by all that..?' Lucario thought as anxiety pounded against him.

Lucario took in a sharp breath when he remembered Shadow saying that he wasn't a true Pokemon.

"Who... What am I..?" Lucario mumbled aloud without realizing it.

"You're Lucario-san."

Lucario looked up to see Sakura's smiling face, making his cheeks turn dark red.

"GAH!!" Lucario cried as he fell backwards off the tree branch.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Sakura cried.

"Neh..." Lucario grumbled as he rubbed his aching head then nodded.

Seeing Lucario wasn't too badly hurt, Sakura gave him a warm smile, making Lucario's cheeks turn dark red.

Lucario stubbornly looked away, making Sakura look at him with a puzzled expression.

OOOOOOO

Clouds appeared overhead and the wind started to pick up.

Brendan eyed the clouds suspiciously as a sharp wind blew through his white hair.

"Something's coming..." Brendan mumbled as Palmer and Buck appeared on both his sides.

"Yeah, we feel it too." Palmer said.

"Is this an all out attack?" Buck asked.

"No."

Buck whirled around to see Lance, Marina, and Volkner, who all had serious faces on.

"That creature is sending an armyto retreive something and we have to stop it." Lance said as a shadow fell across the ground.

They all looked up at the sky and gasped when they saw many dark-colored birds with blazing red eyes coming in from the east, heading into Tomoeda.

OOOOOOO

"Hoe?"

Sakura looked out the window to see dark clouds rolling in.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I feel the presence of that creature..." Sakura said as Eevee's fur started to bristle.

"I can feel it too and it's not alone." Eevee growled as its body started to glow and transformed into Ho-oh.

Ho-oh flew out of the open window and gasped when it saw many shadow Swellows flying through the sky.

"Oh no..." Ho-oh muttered as Lucario jumped to the top of the tree and widened his eyes at the sight.

"That's a lot..." Lucario mumbled.

One of the Shadow Swellows looked to be slightly bigger than the rest and had black armor covering its back and a little on its wings.

It had golden eyes while the rest had red eyes and seemed to be leading the rest of the shadow Swellows.

Sakura rushed out of the house and over to where Ho-oh was hovering and took in a sharp breath when she saw all of the shadow Swellows.

"W-What are those things?!" Sakura cried in shock.

"More of Mewtwo's Shadow clones." Lucario said as Sakura and Ho-oh looked at him in surprise.

"Mewtwo?" Sakura said as she looked back up at the army of Shadow Swellows.

Some people were looking out their windows at the commotion.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Venomoth!" Sakura commanded as Venomoth appeared in a flash of light and changed to a light blue color.

"Sleep Powder!" Sakura commanded as Venomoth sprinkled a lightly colored powder over the the town, making everyone in the area fall asleep.

"Retrieve the star! Attack!" the commander Swellow cried.

Sakura gasped as the army of Shadow Swellows started flying right for them.

Ho-oh launched a Sacred Fire at the army of Swellows.

A bunch of them disappeared in a flash of light when hit by Ho-oh's attack, but more just took their place.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Electabuzz!" Sakura commanded as Electabuzz appeared from the staff in a flash of light, changing to a an orange color.

"Thunder!" Sakura commanded.

Electabuzz's body pulsed with intense electric energy and then was released in an instant upon the Shadow Swellows.

Lucario let out a flurry of Aura Spheres onto the army, but as soon as he took out a bunch, more would continue to take the others' places.

"There's too many!" Lucario shouted.

"Leaf Storm!"

Sakura whirled around to see Torterra launch his attack onto the oncoming pursuit of shadow Swellows.

Ninetails, Floatzel, and Tyranitar joined in as well and began launching their attacks at the massive shadow army.

But no matter how much they got rid of, more would appear and Sakura was starting to get tired.

"They're weakening!" Commander Swellow cried as he jetted down towards Sakura with a few other shadow Swellows.

"Rock Blast!" Sakura commanded as giant rocks erupted from her staff, heading directly towards the attack party.

Sakura's attack hit the other shadow Swellows, but Commander Swellow spun itself away from danger and went into an Aerial Ace, heading full speed towards Sakura.

An Ice Beam attack appeared out of no where and hit the Commander Swellow in the wing, sending him crashing to the ground.

Articuno appeared in a flash of light with Moltres and Zapdos behind him.

Raikou, Entei, and Suicune appeared as well and launched their attacks at the remaining shadow Swellows.

"Alright, you're finished!" Ho-oh said flying over to the commander.

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on the Commander Swello's face, surprising Sakura.

"You think this is over?! Think again!" Commander Swellow cried as a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Sakura.

"EEEEEKKKK!!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura!" Ho-oh called as the flash of light blinded him.

When the lightning faded, four shadowy figures stood before them.

Sakura looked up and gasped at what she saw. "W-What...?"

Before them were shadow Torterra, Tyranitar, Ninetails, and Floatzel, eyeing them through blazing red eyes.

"So that's what that shadow Lucario was doing... He was collecting dna samples to clone them all!" Ho-oh gasped.

"That's right!" Shadow Torterra said as he launched a pulsing black orb from his mouth.

Torterra launched an Energy Ball at the Shadow's. Both attacks collided, causing a great explosion.

Shadow Torterra emerged from the smoke and headbutted Torterra in the head, sending him hurtling backwards with tremendous force.

"Turtwig-kun!" Sakura cried as Torterra struggled to his feet.

Ninetails and Floatzel rushed towards Shadow Torterra, readying their attacks, but Shadow Ninetails and Floatzel blocked them and used a Razor Wind and Confuse Ray combo.

Ninetails and Floatzel were flung backwards and stood in a daze from the confuse ray as Shadow Tyranitar trapped them in a Rock Tomb.

"Let them go!" Tyranitar shouted as giant roots with spikes emerged from the ground and wrapped around Tyranitar's body, preventing him from movement.

Shadow Torterra smirked as another pair of roots emerged from underneath Torterra, binding him as well.

More roots stretched out from the ground and grabbed hold of Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou and started to drain their energy.

Sakura saw that another pair of roots were coming from underneath her and quickly used Grumpig's Bounce to get away from it and was then suspended in mid-air.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared directly in front of her and Sakura let out a gasp when she saw that it was Shadow Lucario.

Shadow Lucario narrowed his eyes as he came down on her with a Bone Rush.

Sakura held up her staff to block his attack, but the force of the attack sent her hurtling towards the ground."SAKURA!!" Lucario shouted as he sprinted towards her, but was suddenly enveloped in a Sand Tomb.

Shadow Gliscor appeared from above and let out an evil chuckle.

"It's useless! No one can defy my lord!" Shadow Gliscor cackled.

"D-Dammit!" Lucario cursed as Shadow Gliscor's attack immobolized him.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Sakura cried as her mind raced as she headed towards the ground at a high speed.

Suddenly, she landed with an oof, loosing her grip on her staff and looked to see Ho-oh had cushioned her fall.

"Are you okay?!" Ho-oh said.

"Y-Yeah... Thank you so much, Ho-oh-chan. You saved my life!" Sakura said as Ho-oh nodded.

Suddenly, Ho-oh was blasted by a combination of all the attacks from the Shadow Representatives.

"Ho-oh-chan!!" Sakura cried as the force sent them hurtling backwards.

Sakura let out a scream as Ho-oh was headed towards the ground and landed with a crash.

Luckily, Sakura wasn't too badly hurt, but the same didn't go for Ho-oh.

"No! Ho-oh-chan! Please wake up!" Sakura cried as she tried to shake Ho-oh awake.

"So much for that."

Sakura jerked up to see Shadow Lucario holding a black orb looking object.

The black orb glowed brightly and the four Shadow Representatives were transported into the orb.

Shadow Lucario lowered his glance at Sakura and narrowed his eyes.

"Your attempts were futile. There was no way you would be able to defeat us with such pitiful attempt." Shadow sneered as he held up Sakura's charm.

"My charm!" Sakura cried.

"Not anymore. My master sees this to be quite useful in his plans. So, farewell." Shadow said as he jumped into the air and Shadow Gliscor flew over and caught him on his back and headed back towards Mewtwo's island.

Lucario used Metal Claw and slashed through the Sand Tomb and rushed after Shadow.

"Lucario-san! Wait!" Sakura called but fell deaf to Lucario's determination.

Shadow Gliscor flew over a building and Lucario used the building to launch himself at them.

"You're not going to get away!" Lucario shouted as he grabbed hold of Shadow Gliscor's stinger.

"YAHHHHH!! Hey! No hitchhikers!" Shadow Gliscor shouted as Lucario glanced down at Lucario.

Shadow Gliscor tried to throw Lucario off, but Lucario was determined to get Sakura's charm back.

A swift wind picked Gliscor up higher into the air and Lucario used that to swing himself onto Gliscor's back.

Lucario thrusted his arm forward, hoping to knock Shadow off, but Shadow dodged it with ease and came from underneathe.

Not going to be fooled for the second time, Lucario brought his knee up and hit Shadow under the chin, making him growl in pain.

"You're annoying." Shadow growled as he slashed at Lucario's head with a Metal Claw, but Lucario narrowly avoided it.

"This is really going to throw my back out..." Shadow Gliscor said as the two Lucarios exchanged punches and kicks.

Shadow Gliscor was now gliding across the ocean and Lucario spotted an island not too far away.

'So, that's where that thing was hiding...' Lucario thought.

While Lucario was distracted, Shadow got out his Bone Rush and hit Lucario at the side of his face, sending him hurtling towards the ocean.

OOOOOOO

Shadow entered Mewtwo's chamber and got down on one knee.

_"Did you bring it?" _Mewtwo asked in a harsh tone.

"Yes, master." Shadow said as he held up Sakura's charm.

Mewtwo grinned and took hold of the charm with his psychic power and placed it into the palm of his hand.

_"Excellent."_

**To be continued...**

* * *

Whew! Long time no see, eh? Yeah, it has been a while since I've updated, so sorry. It's been very busy on my end due to school and I've been busy playing Explorers of Time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!


	35. Finding the Truth

I'm sorry! Everything is going really slow and I have to focus on my schoolwork, so I'll do my best to update at least once every week. Hope you enjoy! Note: This chapter is mostly focused on Lucario.

**Chapter 34: Finding the Truth**

Lucario broke through the surface with a gasp, taking in gulps of air and looked out towards the horizon and spotted an island not too far away.

'That's where they've been hiding...' Lucario thought as he started swimming towards the island.

The waves would sometimes plunge him back down underneath the waters, but he would come back up and continue swimming towards the island.

When he came to a dock, he quickly pulled himself up onto it and out of the water, then collapsed onto the hard surface as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alright, I have to get back that charm." Lucario said as he pushed himself off the ground and looked at his surroundings.

All he saw were rock walls, he couldn't even sense any plant aura.

But he did feel shadowy aura emanating all over the place, most likely shadow clones were crawling all over the island so he had to be careful.

Lucario cautiously walked up to the massive rock wall and noticed a door was placed in the middle.

He placed his paw on it and pushed lightly.

To his surprise, it started to open with a loud creaking noise.

Lucario looked side-to-side, seeing if anyone had heard him, but there were no alarms or attacking mobs.

Cautiously, he tip-toed inside and felt a cold breeze blow past him, making his fur creep.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place..." Lucario mumbled as he quietly walked down a long, dark hallway. (Of course you have a bad feeling, this is enemy territory, duh!)

OOOOOOO

Shadow's eyes snapped open, sensing a familiar, yet annoying, presence somewhere in the palace.

He glanced at the monitors, but saw nothing at first.

But at the corner of one monitor, he saw something move in the shadows.

With a closer look, he saw that it was Lucario and let out a growl of annoyance.

"He's a fool to have come here..." Shadow said as he walked out of the room.

OOOOOOO

Lucario quickly hid behind a corner as Shadow Torterra stomped by, patrolling the halls, though he failed to spot Lucario.

Waiting for him to turn a corner, Lucario dashed down the hallway and then hid behind another corner just as a shadow Magnezone floated by.

"I don't remember them getting a dna sample from that, unless... Oh no." Lucario said as he rushed down the hallway, sensing the Sealed Pokemon's presences emanating from the charm.

'He's using the charm to make shadow clones of all of the Sealed Pokemon!' Lucario realized.

As he headed towards another hall, he sensed another shadow clone approaching from the hall.

'Dammit!'

Shadow Electabuzz peaked around the corner, looking up and down the hallway, then went back down the hallway it came from.

Lucario was hanging along the ceiling and jumped down once the coast was clear.

He found a giant door down the hallway and slowly opened it.

He quietly closed the door behind him, leaving him in a darkened room, when he realized he had found what he was looking for.

Sakura's charm was in the middle of the room on a pedestal with a white glowing energy surrounding it, keeping it air-born.

The room was basically empty, except for the charm in the middle of the room.

Lucario slowly walked over the pedestal and reached out towards the charm.

As Lucario touched the energy ball surrounding the charm, a sharp jolt went up his arm, making him pull back his paw.

The lights suddenly turned on and Lucario found himself surrounded by the Shadow Representatives, who were stationed at each corner of the room.

"Crap..." Lucario muttered under his breath.

Shadow Lucario stepped forward and touched the back of the pedestal, making it sink under the floor.

Lucario glared at Shadow as he looked up at him.

"You really are a fool. Anyone with any common sense would have known that was a trap." Shadow said.

"How'd you know I was here?!" Lucario demanded.

"There are several monitors stationed through out the palace. It was hard **_not _**to notice a suspicious looking figure running down the halls." Shadow replied as Lucario got into a ready position, awaiting Shadow's first move.

"Prepare for your downfall." Shadow said as he sprinted towards Lucario as he twirled his Bone Rush at the side.

Lucario quickly got his Bone Rush out and used it to block Shadow's attack.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Why do you try so hard for her?"

Lucario widened his eyes in shock. "W-What?"

Shadow didn't answer as Shadow Ninetails blasted Lucario from behind with a Flamethrower.

Shadow quickly stepped out of the way as Lucario was sent hurtling forward towards Shadow Floatzel.

Shadow Floatzel shot forward using Aqua Jet, forcing Lucario back into the Flamethrower attack.

Lucario felt the pressure around his body building as he was being hit by the two powerful attacks from both sides.

Suddenly, he felt both attacks cease and he started falling towards the ground.

A rock pillar shot from the ground from underneath Lucario, sending him hurtling straight towards the high celing.

Lucario couldn't move, his body was already too overwhelmed from the fire and water attack.

Shadow Torterra jumped high into the air above Lucario and came down hard on him, crushing him into the ground below, knocking him out instantly. (How Torterra got up there, I have no idea. Flying tortoise!)

Lucario lost concsious right as he hit the floor, sending him into a world of darkness.

"Foolish indeed to have come here alone." Shadow Torterra said as Lucario was put onto his back.

"What should we do with him?" Shadow Floatzel said to Shadow Lucario.

"Put him in the holding facility. Mewtwo-sama has something special planned for him." Shadow Lucario said walking out of the room.

OOOOOOO

_"Lucario!"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Wake up!"_

_"Go away."_

_"You have to wake up!"_

_"Be quiet."_

_"Lucario-san!"_

Lucario's eyes snapped open, but found himself in a darkened world with fog floating around his feet.

Lucario shuddered, seeing that this place looked like the place where he was sealed for over a hundred years.

Footsteps echoed in the distance and Lucario whirled around to see Sir Aaron again.

"Still as stubborn as ever until you hear the voice of someone you really care about, huh?" Sir Aaron said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?!" Lucario demanded while holding up a fist with a mad-mark.

"Calm down. Have you decided on an answer?" Sir Aaron asked.

Lucario let his shoulders droop slightly and looked at the ground.

"What I really want to know right now, is why did you betray me?" Lucario said narrowing his eyes.

Sir Aaron let out a sigh. "Yes. I guess you do deserve an explanation now."

_(Flashback)_

_**"Sir Aaron."**_

_"Yes?" Sir Aaron said._

**_"Your time here is coming to an end and you must find a processor."_**

_"I know. But what about The Skull? He is heading towards the village that I swore to protect. If I don't do anything about it now, it will be destroyed." Sir Aaron said sadly._

**_"I understand. But if you do not get the book away from here immediately, the fate of the world would be in jeopardy."_**

_Sir Aaron looked at the ground and nodded. "Yes, understood."_

_Sir Aaron walked through the forest and looked down at the book in his hands. All of the Pokemon he entrusted with the vital items lay asleep within the book._

_'How will a break the news to Lucario?' Sir Aaron thought as stopped by a riverbed._

_"He wouldn't accept a new master if I told him, just like Lugia. So, I'll have to hope, my processor will persuade him otherwise." Sir Aaron said._

_He got out his staff and held it out in front of him. "That means, I'm forced to do something I had hoped never to do."_

_"Master!" _

_Sir Aaron glanced over his shoulder to see Lucario rushing towards him._

_"Lucario..." Sir Aaron said._

_"The Skull, he's attacking the village! The people need your help! I tried to fend them off as best I could, but I-" Lucario said, but Sir Aaron had waved a hand in front of him._

_"Lucario, I'm not going back. I've left the village and its people. They do not matter." Sir Aaron choked on his cold words as Lucario looked at him in shock._

_"What..?" Lucario said._

_"You heard me. I am not your master anymore." Sir Aaron said as he threw a white stone in front of Lucario._

_Lucario was suddenly been sucked into the stone. He struggled viciously against the stone, but it was useless._

_"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Lucario shouted at Sir Aaron, who remained silent, much to Lucario's rage._

_"Why won't you answer me?!" Lucario shouted again before he was fully absorbed into the stone._

_"Goodbye, Lucario... I'm sorry." Sir Aaron said, knowing Lucario didn't hear the last of his sentence._

_Sir Aaron walked over to the stone and was transported into the staff._

_"I know Lucario hates me at this moment, but even with this hate, I know the new master will melt away the coldness from his heart. I just wish, I didn't have to leave like this." Sir Aaron said sadly._

_A jolt of pain coursed through his body, making him wince._

_"I don't have that much time left... I have to hurry!" Sir Aaron said as he dashed off into the forest._

_He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked back towards the village._

_"I'm sorry... Please forgive me..."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Lucario widened his eyes in shock. 'He was dying... And I didn't even realise it...'

"Don't blame yourself, Lucario. It was my time. I had lived longer than a normal human being would have, everything dies in time." Sir Aaron said.

"But... Why didn't you tell me?!" Lucario said.

"You wouldn't have believed me, or accepted that you would be receiving a new master at that time, would you?" Sir Aaron said.

Lucario looked at the ground, knowing that he was right.

"You were my best friend, and it made me very sad to have sealed you away like that." Sir Aaron said.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I misunderstood everything... I shouldn't have doubted you!" Lucario said as he fell to his knees.

Sir Aaron smiled sadly and shook his head. "I was right, though. You did accept the new master and you seemed to have developed feelings for her."

"WHAT?!" Lucario said, snapping back to his regular self. "T-That's stupid! I can name three things wrong with your theory!"

"Really? What are they?" Sir Aaron said teasingly.

"One: I don't **_like _**her. Two: I'm over a hundred years old. And three: I'm not even human!" Lucario shouted holding up a paw.

"Well, I can give you the problems with **_your _**theory." Sir Aaron said.

"Alright, let's hear it!" Lucario said.

"One: You're in denial that you like her. Two: You're basically only twelve, not counting the years you spent in the stone because time was standing still inside the stone. And three..." Sir Aaron paused.

Lucario twitched his ears anxiously. 'Is he saying that... I'm really a...'

_"Mewtwo-sama sees you as a nuisence. Seeing that you are not a true Pokemon."_

Shadow's words echoed through his head and suddenly, what Sir Aaron was trying to say made sense.

"Sir Aaron..." Lucario mumbled.

"What?" Sir Aaron said, knowing well what Lucario was going to ask.

"Am I... Am I human?"

OOOOOOO

Mewtwo entered a brightly lit room and in the middle, was Lucario, floating unconsciously inside a ball of light.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at him as he lifted up a hand to him.

Lucario's face suddenly had a pained expression as he started trembling in pain as Mewtwo intensified his grip on him.

_"How dispicable. By hiding your true self with a mask. You give all Pokemon a bad name." _Mewtwo said as he let go of Lucario.

Though still unconcsious, Lucario let out a few coughs before becoming still again.

"Well, well. Your power is quite baffling, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo whirled around to see a man with spiky blue hair and weird clothing with a ghost-like figure floating by his side.

_"How did you get in here?" _Mewtwo demanded.

"Dusknoir created a portal so I could get in without anyone knowing or seeing." the man said.

Mewtwo glared at him as his eyes started to glow.

"Now, now, I did not come here to fight. I came here to negotiate." the man said.

_"What is there to negotiate on?" _Mewtwo asked.

"You see, I know that you have stolen something that holds all of the Pokemon that has been sealed by Sir Aaron a long time ago and the vital items." the man said.

_"Your point?" _Mewtwo said getting a little impatient.

"There are two vital items that have sparked my interest. The Lustrous orb and the Adamant orb." the man said.

_"Why do you need them?"_Mewtwo said, slightly interested.

"To create a new world. This world is infected with war, pain, emotions. With the power of those items, I can call the deities of time and space and they help me form a new world, free of all those foolish humans' ideals. You can understand that, can't you? I hate the human race myself. All they do is endorse suffering and pain. All of that can be diminished if I can have those items. Don't you want a world without humans and pain? Don't you want to fill this world with your clones, ones who will not be in conflict with your ideals?" the man said.

Mewtwo pictured what the man had thought of.

_"I will not help you." _Mewtwo said.

"Excuse me?" the man said.

_"I will change the world myself, the way **I **want it to be, not some foolish man to have dared step foot into my palace!" _Mewtwo raged as he threw a shadow ball at him.

Dusknoir countered with its own Shadow ball.

Both attacks collided with one another, causing a great explosion.

When the smoke from the explosion faded, Mewtwo saw that the man and the Dusknoir had disappeared.

He then looked over at Lucario, who was still fast asleep and then left the room.

_"This world will be **mine**." _Mewtwo said as he walked down the hall.

OOOOOOO

"Am I human?" Lucario asked.

Sir Aaron was silent for a moment, when finally he smiled. "So, you've finally figured it out."

"So it's true?!" Lucario said.

"You wanted me to take away your memories because you said the thoughts of your past were unbearable. But, memory suppression of a certain point in time could cause a disturbance in nature, thus turning you into a Pokemon."

Lucario looked at him in shock, unable to speak.

"But the truth is, I never took away your memories." Sir Aaron confessed. "I sealed them away in your heart."

"Huh?" Lucario said, still utterly confused.

"You still have your memories in your heart, though you never realized it." Sir Aaron said.

Lucario looked down at the ground, remembering how he became afraid of a Zangoose, which made his fur twitch.

He also remembered the woman who called him her son and had also protected him in his dream.

'Was that woman... my mother..?' Lucario thought.

After a moment of silence, Lucario looked back over at Sir Aaron.

"Sir Aaron, how can I get my memories back?"

Sir Aaron looked at Lucario in surprise.

"I want to know who I am! All this time I've just been running away from my past! I don't want that anymore!" Lucario shouted as he fell onto his paws and knees.

"Please... How can I get my memories back..?"

"You have to figure that out on your own." Sir Aaron said as Lucario looked up at him.

"Look deep in your heart and you'll find the key to unlocking your memories."

Suddenly, Sir Aaron's body started turning transparent as Lucario looked at him in bewilderment.

"Wait!" Lucario called out as Sir Aaron just smiled.

"Remember what I've told you and that will unlock the seal to your memories." Sir Aaron said before completely fading away.

Lucario reached out his paw towards him, but only touched air.

He slowly put down his paw down by his side and glanced to the side in confusion.

"You said a lot of things... But... What was the thing you said that was going to help me?" Lucario mumbled to himself.

_"Lucario-san!"_

Sakura's voice suddenly echoed through his head, through the dream world.

Lucario looked around slightly bewildered, but calmed when an image of Sakura's smile came to mind.

He put his paw to his chest to find his heart pounding like crazy.

_"You seemed to have developed feelings for her."_

What Sir Aaron said to him a little while ago, somehow didn't bother him as much as it originally did.

"Maybe... Maybe he was right about me..." Lucario mumbled as a small smile crossed his face as he listened to Sakura's voice in his head.

"Maybe I was just being stubborn..." Lucario said.

A flash suddenly lit up the dark world, causing the light to eat up the darkness surrounding Lucario, giving the world a warm feeling.

"W-What happened? Why did it-" Lucario said looking around in utter confusion.

Footsteps echoed through the dream world and Lucario turned around quickly.

To his surprise, a little boy with dark brown hair and bright amber eyes in a Chinese outfit stood before him.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would ever leave the World of Dreams." the little boy said as he closed his eyes.

Lucario seemed to be at a loss of words and just stared at the boy wide-eyed.

"By realizing your feelings, you unlocked the seal in your heart. That's why I'm here." the little boy said.

Lucario looked at it, then up at the little boy.

"Who are you?" Lucario asked.

The little boy gave him a smile as he said, "I was given the name Kohaku, but I am you... And you are me."

Lucario gave him a questioning look as the boy sighed.

"I am you from before you were turned into a Pokemon. I hold the memories of your past life. Though I was beginning to forget them after some time. Since the farther you got from the truth, the more I started to forget. But after you started searching for the truth, I was able to remember those memories again." the boy said.

"So your- my name is Kohaku?" Lucario asked.

Kohaku shook his head. "No, that was the name I was given when I couldn't remember my name."

Kohaku smiled and looked down at the ground. "When I was given that name, it made me smile for the first time in a long while."

Lucario tilted his head, not exactly getting what he was talking about, but knew that it was something important.

"So, who am I?" Lucario asked.

Kohaku looked back up at him and held out his hand. "Find out for yourself."

Lucario took a step forward and touched his hand.

When he did, a gust of wind hit him in the face and felt his body start to sweat.

Lucario doubled over and felt like he was on fire as jolts of pain rippled through his body.

'I've felt this before...?' Lucario thought as his whole body started to writhe in pain.

Suddenly, his state of mind became blurry and suddenly found himself in darkness again.

OOOOOOO

Shadow felt a disturbance in the air and strode towards the room where Lucario was being held.

He swung the door wide open and when he did, a bright light was shone from the room, almost blinding him.

When the light faded, Shadow looked over to see Lucario kneeling down on the ground, but saw that his color had changed.

Lucario's blue fur had changed to a golden yellow and his yellow fur on his chest had turned light blue.

"What the..." Shadow mumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

Lucario opened his eyes and stood up, his fur glowing from the light.

A small white orb was suddenly released from Lucario's body and floated in front of him.

Lucario reached out and grabbed it, transforming it into a sword, much to his surprise.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Shadow said as he got out his Bone Rush.

Lucario pointed his sword at him and said, "No. But I know that I will defeat you!"

"Big talk." Shadow said as he lunged forward and brought down his Bone Rush hard on Lucario's sword.

Lucario threw Shadow off and threw an Aura Sphere at him using one paw.

Shadow jumped off the side of the wall to dodge it and charged up two Aura Spheres of his own before throwing it at Lucario.

Lucario disappeared in a swift movement and appeared directly in front of Shadow.

Shadow looked down at him wide-eyed. 'He didn't use to move that fast...'

"Metal Claw!" Lucario shouted as he struck Shadow below the chin, sending him flying into the air.

Lucario sent an Aura Sphere at him, but Shadow quickly used his own Aura Sphere to negate the other's attack.

Lucario jumped out of the smoke caused from the explosion, sword out in front.

"You can't!" Shadow said, seeming to know that he was headed towards being defeated.

Seeming to react to a reflex, Lucario rested his paw on the back of the blade while still holding the handle with his right.

"Raitei Shourai!" Lucario shouted, sending powerful bolts of lightning from the sword at Shadow.

Shadow felt the energy and power from the attack course through his body, creating an unbearable pain.

"AAHHHHHHH!!" Shadow cried as he crashed to the ground.

Lucario landed softly to the ground and looked at the sword in amazement.

"How did I do that?" Lucario said as his original fur color returned.

Lucario looked up to the sound of shuffling and growling.

Shadow pushed himself off the ground with shaky limbs as rubble that was on his back fell to the ground.

"Damn you..." Shadow cursed as he glared up at Lucario. "I was created stronger than you...!"

"There's something that I have that your master had failed to give you." Lucario said calmly.

"Oh yeah..? What was that..?!" Shadow demanded.

"A heart." Lucario said.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**Not the way I initially wanted it to end, but it works I guess. Anyways, hope it wasn't too tacky or anything like that. I just needed some way for Lucario to realize all these things that's been bugging him for the past several chapters. Why he turned shiny during the battle, I really don't know, I guess he was just energy high. You all probably know who Lucario really is by now. If not, sheesh you're slow! Cyrus makes his debut! Dun, dun, dun! Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review!


	36. Confronting Mewtwo

Hello! Your reviews are making me excited about uploading more chapter! (That's probably a good thing for you...) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! On a side note, Lucario is still Lucario, but has his memories back.

**Chapter 35: Confronting Mewtwo**

Eriol slowly opened his eyes as Poochyena trotted over to him.

"Master?" Poochyena said.

Eriol looked over at him and smiled. "_He's _back."

"But master, by taking away his memories like that, already angered **_him_**. And if that boy returns to his original form..." Poochyena said urgently, but Eriol waved a hand in front of him, signaling for him to stop.

"That is not the problem at the moment. We need to prepare for what is going to happen..." Eriol said standing up and walked to another room with Poochyena watching after him.

"What did you say, Poochi?" Nakaru said, suddenly appearing at the doorway.

"Stop calling me that. Anyways, I was just pointing out that the boy returning to his human form may cause trouble for himself and the others around him." Poochyena said.

"Hm? I guess you're right. But-" Nakaru started but was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

Nakaru and Poochyena whirled around to see a stranger enter the room as Eriol entered from the back room.

"Well, this is a surprise." Eriol said to the stranger at the door.

"It shouldn't be. You knew I was coming." the stranger said.

Eriol grinned and shrugged. "Yes. And I also know what you're here for. But I'm not about to let you have it just yet."

The stranger frowned. "And why is that? You know as well as I do, what will happen if I do not collect it quickly."

"Master Eriol, do you know him?" Poochyena asked.

Eriol nodded. "Yes, though not personally."

"You realize that I will have to fight you to get what I need and that I will show no mercy?" the stranger said as he narrowed his bright yellow eyes.

"Will you show me no mercy as well?" Eriol said, directing his question to the one standing behind the stranger.

The person's face was covered by a dark green hood of his cape and Eriol could feel determination rising from that person.

"I will do what is necessary to retrieve the Time Gears. I will not stand by and watch my world fall apart." the hooded person said sternly raising a sword in front of him.

OOOOOOO

Shadow Lucario got to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Lucario.

"I was created without a heart and I don't need one." Shadow spat.

Suddenly, a dark vortex appeared behind Shadow and a pair of hands emerged from the vortex, reaching out towards Shadow.

Shadow whirled around to see Dusknoir appear from the vortex, its eye glowing a bright red.

Dusknoir suddenly grabbed Shadow by the arms, preventing him from escaping.

"What are you-?!" Shadow said as he struggled against Dusknoir's grip.

"If Master Cyrus cannot control Mewtwo, then he shall use one of his creations instead." Dusknoir said before pulling Shadow into the vortex as well.

"Wait!" Lucario cried as he lunged forward just as the vortex disappeared.

Lucario looked around and saw that Shadow was truly gone.

'This isn't the last time I'm going to see him...' Lucario thought gravely for a moment.

He then looked around and spotted the door to his right and quickly made his way towards it.

"I have to get back Sakura's charm." Lucario mumbled as he dashed down the hall.

OOOOOOO

Wind blew at Sakura's face as she rode atop Ho-oh while Buizel, Vulpix, Turtwig, and Larvitar were riding on Lugia's back.

"Can't you go any faster?" Buizel said.

"No backseat driving!" Lugia said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Are you sure you feel Lucario's presence in this direction?" Ho-oh asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure and I can also sense the Sealed Pokemon's presences as well."

"Your aura powers have truly gotten more powerful." Ho-oh said as Sakura saw a small island in the distance.

As they flew towards the island, they failed to notice a small pink creature following them while taking cover in the clouds.

OOOOOOO

Lucario spotted Sakura's charm around the neck of a Shadow Sceptile, who was leaning against the wall taking a nap.

'Sceptile can be a difficult opponent... I have to be careful.'

Lucario cautiously made his way towards the sleeping Sceptile, being careful not to make a sound.

As he began reaching out towards the charm, his foot accidentally scratched against the floor, making shadow Sceptile snap awake.

Shadow Sceptile rose to his feet, towering over Lucario with piercing red eyes, like all the other shadow clones.

"So, you escaped..." Sceptile growled as the leaves on his arms turned into glowing blades.

Sceptile rushed at Lucario using Leaf Blade.

Lucario jumped out of the way and pushed himself off the wall and shot over to Sceptile.

He reached out and swiped the charm off of Sceptile's neck and smirked.

"Dammit...!" Sceptile growled in frustration as he lunged towards Lucario again.

"Kashin Shourai!" Lucario shouted putting up his sword and a stream of fire erupted from the sword.

Sceptile's eyes widened as Lucario's fire attack hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Lucario watched as shadow Sceptile disappeared in a flash of light and looked down at his sword.

"Father..." Lucario mumbled as he then looked down at the charm in his other paw.

He closed his paw and dashed out the room, down the hallway.

A little while later, he found a door that looked a little like the door he had entered to get into the palace.

He gingerly put up a paw to it, when suddenly it swung open.

Lucario started backing away from the door, when he felt something pull at his body, causing him to fly into the room.

Lucario stumbled onto the floor as lights lit up the room and Lucario found himself on a battle field.

He looked over his shoulder to see the doors shut tight and then over to the side to see all of the Shadow Representatives, minus Shadow Lucario.

Lucario narrowed his eyes as he spotted Mewtwo standing in the back.

_"I believe you have something that does not belong to you." _Mewtwo said.

"So what? It doesn't belong to you, either!" Lucario shot back.

Mewtwo extended an arm and pointed at Lucario, signaling for the attack.

Shadow Floatzel shot forward using Aqua Jet as Shadow Ninetails used Quick Attack to get behind Lucario.

"You're not going to get me using the same trick twice!" Lucario said as he jumped just as Shadow Ninetails and Shadow FLoatzel's attacks collided, causing a great explosion.

Shadow Tyrannitar rushed towards Lucario, but was thrown back instead when Lucario used Force Palm.

Lucario noticed that they didn't seem as powerful.

'Could it be because Shadow Lucario is gone?' Lucario thought as Shadow Torterra was charging up an Energy Ball.

Lucario sent an Aura Sphere to rival Shadow Torterra's Energy ball, causing yet another explosion to ring out.

Lucario emerged from the smoke and jumped off of Shadow Torterra's head, catapulting him towards Mewtwo.

Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere in one of his hands, but Mewtwo just held up a hand and stopped Lucario in mid-air.

_"You really are a fool..." _Mewtwo said as he tightened the pressure around Lucario's body, causing him to cry out in pain.

Lucario's body suddenly flickered, making Mewtwo raise an eye brow.

Mewtwo intensified the pressure again, making Lucario's body flicker from a Pokemon to a human.

Lucario's body flickered back and forth, putting a strain on Lucario's body.

"STOOOPPPP!!" Lucario cried, not being able to bear the pain any longer.

_"Lucario-san!!"_

Lucario's eyes snapped open as the wall was blown over and Floatzel and the other Representatives appeared from outside.

"Lucario-san!"

Lucario looked over to see Sakura jumped off of Ho-oh's back and rush towards him.

"S-Sakura...?" Lucario mumbled.

Using all of his will power, Lucario forced himself to move within Mewtwo's grasp.

Lucario summoned all of his strength and threw Sakura's charm over to her, surprising Mewtwo that Lucario was still able to move, even though he still had his grip on him.

Sakura caught the charm in her hands and looked up at Lucario.

Lucario gave her a small smile before Mewtwo released him from his grip, letting him fall to the floor.

Sakura rushed to his side and helped him sit up. "Lucario-san, are you okay?!"

"I am now..." Lucario said as Sakura sighed in relief.

"Alright, you fakers! It's time to settle this once and for all!" Floatzel shouted at the Shadow Representatives who just grunted in annoyance.

_"You can't win. I thought you already knew that." _Mewtwo said as Ho-oh and Lugia flew in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ho-oh demanded.

Mewtwo ignored his question and sent a powerful Shadow Ball at him.

Ho-oh just narrowly avoided the attack as the Shadow Representatives stepped forward.

The orignal Representatives stepped forward as well and glared over at their shadows.

"We don't stand a chance against them. They just match us move to move. I didn't know I was that tough." Floatzel said as Torterra grunted.

"**_You_**, tough? Please! I'd beat you to a pulp in a bit." Torterra said, causing a mad-mark to appear over Floatzel's head.

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try!" Floatzel shouted.

"Okay." Torterra said as he slammed his feet into the ground, having giant roots come up underneath Shadow Floatzel, using Giga Drain.

The Shadow Representatives whirled around in shock as Torterra sent a Leaf Storm at Shadow Floatzel.

Shadow Floatzel was hit full force, unable to move due to the Giga Drain.

Shadow Floatzel let out a loud cry before disappearing in a flash of light.

Floatzel just gaped as Torterra smirked. "Now you know not to make me angry at you."

All of the Representatives on both sides just stood in shock at what happened.

Suddenly, the original Representatives smiled and rushed towards the Shadow Representatives.

Ninetails shot forward in front of the group as Shadow Ninetails came to meet the challenge.

Just as Shadow Ninetails was about to launch an attack, Ninetails jumped out of the way as Tyranintar went in and hit Shadow Ninetails using Iron Tail and then used Rock Tomb, capturing Shadow Ninetails in a cramped space.

Shadow Ninetails disappeared in a flash of light as Shadow Torterra charged forward towards Torterra.

Torterra stood his ground as Ninetails jumped off his back and launched a powerful Fire Spin, immobilizing Shadow Torterra in a firey vortex.

Ninetails then sent a Flamethrower down into the vortex with great force, causing Shadow Torterra to fall to his knees and disappear in a flash of light.

Shadow Tyranitar looked around in bewilderment, seeing that it was the last of the Shadow Representatives.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Floatzel cried.

"Go ahead." Torterra sighed as Floatzel used Aqua Jet and shot right at Shadow Tyranitar and hit him in the chest, causing him to take a few steps back.

Floatzel then followed up with an Ice Fang, freezing Shadow Tyranitar in his place, then shattering it with Water Gun.

Shadow Tyranitar let out a roar as it disappeared in a flash of light.

"You rock, you rule!" Floatzel said doing a thumbs up. (Recognize this from anywhere?)

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he raised a hand and captured the four Representatives in his Psychic force and then flung them into the wall.

_"You cannot stop me! I am the ultimate being!" _Mewtwo shouted in rage as he spread his arms apart and the darkness behind him lit up, revealing Shadow Clones of all the Sealed Pokemon that were within the charm.

Sakura let out a gasp as all of the Shadow Clones let out a threatening growl.

Lucario struggled to his feet and stumbled a few steps.

Sakura came forward to help him, but Lucario put up a paw to stop her and stood up.

"Look, I know humans have wronged you in the past, but not all people are evil! Give them a chance..." Lucario gave Sakura a side glance. "They might surprise you."

Mewtwo grunted in annoyance. _"Like you should talk. You and me are completely different. I was not born a Pokemon."_

"Neither was I." Lucario said confidently shocking everyone in the room, except for Ho-oh and Lugia.

Sakura looked at Lucario in confusion as he kept his eyes focused on Mewtwo.

Mewtwo held up a hand and flung Lucario to the wall.

"Lucario-san!" Sakura cried.

_"Who are you to compare yourself to me?! I was made from a Pokemon into one! Not some stupid human!" _Mewtwo shouted in rage as the Shadow Clones charged forward.

Sakura braced herself when suddenly a pink bubble appeared around her and the others, protecting them from the attacking Shadow Clones.

Some of the Shadow Clones hit the bubble's surface and disappeared in an instant.

Mewtwo looked over in shock as a small pink creature appeared in front of him.

"Mew?!" Ho-oh said in shock.

_"Mew?" _Mewtwo said, when suddenly a memory struck him, remembering that this was the same creature he saw in his dream a long time ago.

Suddenly, rage flickered within Mewtwo, causing him to send multiple Shadow Balls at the small creature.

Mew used Teleport to dodge the attacks and giggled as it floated in mid-air, making Mewtwo's blood to boil with rage.

_"We finally meet face to face, Mew." _Mewtwo said as Mew hovered in front of him.

"Mew?" Sakura repeated as she saw the resemblance between the two.

_"I may have been cloned from your dna, but now I will prove that Mewtwo is better than the original, superior to Mew." _Mewtwo said while Mew was looking around, apparently not paying any attention.

"So Mewtwo was actually cloned from Mew... That makes sense." Ho-oh said.

_"This world is too small for the two of us!" _Mewtwo said as its body lit up with blue aura while Mew flew away.

As Mewtwo chased after Mew, it launched a Shadow Ball at it, but missed and hit the wall above Sakura, causing it to fall.

Sakura jumped out of the way as the wall came crashing down, but another attack headed straight towards her.

It came to fast for Sakura to react and the attack hit the ground right in front of her, causing her to fly back.

Lugia rushed forward and caught Sakura on his back.

"You okay?" Lugia asked.

"Yeah, but..." Sakura said as she looked over at Mew and Mewtwo.

Mew was hiding from behind a pillar, making Mewtwo's rage rise.

_"Why do you flee, Mew? Are you afraid to find out which one of us is truly greater?!" _Mewtwo shouted as Mew shot from behind the pillar and off across the battle field.

Mewtwo then shot another Shadow Ball and this time, hit Mew head-on, sending it flying into the wall.

Sakura gasped as Mewtwo grinned evilly.

Suddenly, a powerful Aura Sphere emerged from where Mew was and hit Mewtwo with full force, sending him hurtling backwards into the ground.

Mew came hovering back over as Mewtwo shot out of the smoke.

_"So you do have some fight in you. But I have no time for games. Destiny is at hand! Who will rule? My army of Shadow clones, or your pathetic pack of inferiors? We have powers far stronger than the originals." _Mewtwo said.

_"But shadows can disappear easily without a heart, since true power comes from the heart!"_Mew proclaimed as it zig-zagged in the air.

_"Enough of your foolish talk! My shadow clones will show you what true power is! Go!" _Mewtwo commanded as the army of shadow clones rushed forward again. (Note: He cloned the Sealed Pokemon more than once)

The Representatives got to their feet and charged forward, lashing out at the Shadow Clones.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she wanted to show Mewtwo that he wasn't just a Shadow, but a true living being and did indeed have a heart.

Mewtwo sent a blast of from the palm of his hands, but Mew dodged it and sent another Aura Sphere at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo blocked it with his bare hands as a blue bubble appeared around his body and a pink bubble appeared around Mew's body.

Both pokemon shot towards each other, and hit each other before bouncing off, then repeated the same attack.

Lucario opened his eyes and looked up to see Mew and Mewtwo facing off against each other.

"Ngh..!" Lucario winced at the pain that came from his arm, which apparently was injured when he hit the wall.

He looked over as the Representatives did their best to defeat Mewtwo's army, but was tiring quickly.

Lucario looked back up at the sky and watched blue and pink lights hit each other and bounce back before hitting each other again.

"Whether you were created or born, it doesn't matter. We're all still alive..." Lucario mumbled.

Mewtwo and Mew's bubbles smashed together again, this time keeping together before they hit the ground, which caused a huge explosion, throwing everyone back from the force.

Sakura shielded her eyes as the dust flew over the battle field.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the energy surrounding Mew and Mewtwo had turned fiery and sent a blast of energy from their bodies, causing them to break apart.

Their bodies were surrounded by firey-looking energy again.

"They're both living beings... They shouldn't be fighting like this..." Sakura mumbled as she got up off of Lugia's back and took a few steps forward.

"Please, you have to stop..." Sakura said taking walked towards them.

But Mew and Mewtwo weren't listening and failed to hear what she said as they started to charge up their attacks for another blow.

Sakura then broke out into a run as she started toward the middle of them.

"Please! Don't do this!" Sakura cried as she continued running.

"Sakura! Stop!" Ho-oh cried, but Sakura didn't listen.

Sakura ran out into the middle and spread her arms apart.

"STOP!!" Sakura cried, but it was too late, Mew and Mewtwo let their attacks go.

Sakura gasped as the two powerful attacks came hurtling towards her.

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura felt a push from the side and was thrown to the side as Mew and Mewtwo's attacks collided.

Sakura looked up and widened her eyes in horror to see Lucario lying on the ground.

"Lucario-san!" Sakura cried as she rushed towards Lucario.

_"Fool! Sacrificed his own life to save that human's?!" _Mewtwo said taken aback as Mew tilted its head to the side.

Lucario's eyes were closed and his ears were drooping towards the floor.

Sakura placed a hand on his face as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lucario-san... Please don't..." Sakura choked as her tears started to stream down her face.

"Oh no..." Ho-oh said.

Torterra closed his eyes as Lugia looked to the side.

Floatzel just stared, not wanting that fate upon anyone, not even Lucario.

Sakura held Lucario's paw with both hands as she started to weep softly.

Mewtwo widened his eyes, confused that a human would care that much for a Pokemon.

_"She risked her life to stop the fighting... And now, she's crying for him..." _Mewtwo said in surprise.

"Don't go, Lucario-san... You helped me so much... I... I don't want to loose you..." Sakura said as a tear fell from her face onto Lucario's.

Touched by Sakura's words, tears started to fall from the Representatives' eyes. Even Ho-oh and Lugia let a few tears fall.

Mewtwo looked at them in shock, for Pokemon to shed tears.

Sakura hugged Lucario tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

OOOOOOO

Lucario felt like he was under water, but unable to move or even see, he was paralyzed.

He felt as if he were sinking, uncertain where he was sinking to.

'I don't want to die...' Lucario thought as he tried to will himself to move, but couldn't.

Suddenly, he felt like he floated down to the floor and rested there, still unable to move.

He heard footsteps in the distance, but couldn't even look up to see who was coming towards him.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him, then a voice spoke out to him.

_"Get up."_

_"I can't." _Lucario mumbled.

_"Are you just going to give up?"_

Lucario didn't answer.

_"What about Sakura?"_

_"I can't move."_

_"You can."_

_"No, I can't."_

_"You can, if you believe you can. You're only thinking of how you can't."_

Who was this person? But somehow, Lucario felt as if the voice who was speaking to him was himself.

_"Get up."_

Lucario somehow slid his paws to his side and tried to lift up, but his body felt heavy.

_"Get up."_

Lucario gritted his teeth as he pushed with all his might, but still remained on the ground.

_"Get up."_

"Will you shut up?!" Lucario shouted as he was suddenly pushed off the ground and was now standing.

Lucario looked at his paws in shock, then looked up at the person who was prodding him.

To his surprise, it was the little boy who had revealed his name to him was standing in front of him, but looked to be about Sakura's age now.

_"Looks like you just needed the right motivation. You're quite stubborn, I should know." _he said.

Lucario was suddenly engulfed by light and felt a warm sensation rippling through his body.

OOOOOOO

Sakura looked up in shock as Lucario's body started to glow.

Suddenly, the whole battle field was covered in light as Sakura shielded her eyes.

When the light faded, all of the remaining Shadow Clones had disappeared and Sakura found herself standing.

"W-What happened? Where's Lucario-san?" Sakura said in confusion.

"He's over there." Ho-oh said pointing with a wing.

Sakura looked over and gasped when she saw a boy, about her age, with messy brown hair wearing a green, Chinese robe, looking down at his hands.

"K-Kohaku-chan...?!" Sakura muttered in pure shock.

Ho-oh shook his head.

"Li Syaoran." Ho-oh said as the boy looked over at them, showing Sakura the ambered gaze that she left behind in the World of Slumber a year ago.

**To be continued...**

* * *

LOL! I left you at a crucial cliff hanger! Sorry for the late update though, I was trying to get this chapter to be just right. Bet you're excited about what's going to happen next, eh?


	37. Not so Calm after the Storm

Yeah, I used some parts of the Mewtwo Strikes Back movie, don't judge me.

**Chapter 36: Not so Calm After the Storm**

"Lucario is... human?!" Floatzel gaped as the other Representatives became speechless.

Sakura looked over at Ho-oh. "You knew?"

Ho-oh nodded. "But I wasn't suppose to reveal it to anybody. That is what Sir Aaron told me."

"What are you talking about?! You were dropping hints!" Floatzel shouted.

Ho-oh sighed. "You never found out until now, though."

Sakura looked back over at Syaoran in disbelief as her eyes started to water.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying?!" Syaoran said bewildered and confused about why Sakura was starting to cry.

Suddenly, Sakura rushed up to him and threw her arms around him, engulfing him in a big hug.

"I'm so glad! You've finally found who you are, Lucario-san! And you were finally able to leave that lonely world, Kohaku-chan!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran widened his eyes in shock.

He then blushed and hugged her back, letting himself take comfort in her hug.

Mewtwo and Mew were hovering above, watching the scene below.

_"It's true... That you're a Pokemon who exists just like I do." _Mewtwo said as Mew nodded.

_"Even though they are human, both have incredible power that I did not understand. But now, seeing what power both human and Pokemon share, it doesn't matter how you were born into this world, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." _Mewtwo said as his and Mew's body started to glow.

The walls of Mewtwo's palace started to deteriorate and everything started glowing with white light.

Sakura and Syaoran looked up to see Mewtwo and Mew fly up into the sky.

"Mewtwo-san, where are you going?" Sakura called.

_"Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well and continue to go on living in this world. I will always remember what you showed me here and it shan't ever be forgotten." _Mewtwo said as he and Mew flew off in separate directions in the sky.

Suddenly, a bright light came from underneath Sakura and the others and spread through out the whole palace, causing it to disappear as well as the island.

OOOOOOO

!BEEP! !BEEP! !BEEP! !BEEP!

Sakura suddenly sat up in bed, kicking the sheets off her bed and looked around drowsily with the alarm clock in her hands.

"Hoe..? Morning already?" Sakura yawned and then stretched.

As she got out of bed, she looked out her window at the tree outside.

Sakura stood staring at it for a moment, when Eevee came up.

"Good morning!" Eevee said with a smile.

"Good morning." Sakura said. "Where's Lucario-san?"

"You mean, Syaoran?" Eevee said.

Sakura suddenly remembered the battle on Mewtwo's island and how it was revealed that Lucario was actually human.

"AH! H-How did we end up back here in the house?!" Sakura cried in confusion.

"Mewtwo and Mew caused the island and the palace to disappear with their psychic powers, which teleported us back home. We'll talk about the details later. But shouldn't you be getting ready for school." Eevee said pointing at the clock.

"HOEEE!! You're right!" Sakura cried as she ran back and forth trying to get ready.

Buizel came from the closet and sighed. "Some things never change."

"Nope." Eevee chuckled.

From downstairs, Toya was listening to his sister run back and forth, causing a ruckus so early in the morning.

Toya let out a sigh as he took a seat at the table as Fujitaka put down breakfast.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted as she rushed down the stairs and over to the table.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Fujitaka greeted with a smile.

"We got some complaints about the noise you were making up there, you know?" Toya said with a smirk.

"We did not! I wasn't that loud!" Sakura shouted with a mad-mark on her head.

Toya smirked as he finished his breakfast and walked towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sakura cried as she gobbled down her breakfast and raced after her brother.

"Take care!" Fujitaka said as opened up the gate as Sakura skated through.

"See you later!" Sakura called as she tried to catch up with Toya.

Sakura turned a sharp corner when she saw him and pushed herself to catch up to him.

"Wait!" Sakura gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"You eat way too much breakfast." Toya groaned.

"But..." Sakura said as she looked over where Yukito usually waited for them, but wasn't there.

"Where's Yukito-san?" Sakura asked, slightly disappointed.

"I don't know, he was kinda out of it yesterday." Toya said.

'I wonder if Lugia-san is okay too.' Sakura wondered.

The bell rang for school to start soon as Sakura entered the classroom.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted.

"Good morning." Sakura said with a smile.

"Is something bothering you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoe?" Sakura said puzzled.

"You look a little less cheerful today." Tomoyo said.

"I didn't get to see Yukito-san today and Oniichan said he was kinda out of it yesterday when he went over to get something." Sakura said.

"By the way, did something happen yesterday? I didn't see you at all yesterday." Tomoyo said.

"Good morning!" Eriol greeted as he came through the door.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura whispered as Eriol came over. "Good morning, Eriol-kun!"

"Good morning." Tomoyo said as Eriol nodded.

Sakura noticed several band-aids on his face, one on his cheek and another on over his nose.

"What happened Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I had a little trouble with some visitors." Eriol said while narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"Things got a little rowdy, but it's all right now." Eriol said as he took his seat and Sakura looked at him confused.

"I'm starting homeroom now." Mr. Terada said as he came through the door as the students rushed back to their desks.

Sakura gave him one final glance before she sat down.

After Mr. Terada took attendance he said, "Today, I'll introduce you to a new student."

Excitement rose from the class as Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura.

"I wonder who it'll be." Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded, also eager to find out who the new student is.

"Come on in!" Mr. Terada called.

Sakura gasped when the boy walked into the classroom and stood in front of the classroom.

Mr. Terada wrote his name on the board to introduce him.

"Syaoran Li. He'll be joining us from now on, so be nice to him!" Mr. Terada said.

"Okay!" the class said.

"Now, his seat... Let's see..." Mr. Terada scanned the classroom, when he spotted an empty seat right behind Sakura. "The seat behind Kinomoto-san is empty."

Sakura looked behind her then over at Syaoran who was walking towards her.

He passed by her without a word as Sakura looked back at him.

Syaoran noticed her looking at him and shot her a glare, telling her to stop.

Sakura flinched and turned around.

"What was that about?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know..." Sakura said as she gave Syaoran a side glance.

Ruka noticed Sakura looking at Syaoran and narrowed his eyes.

Eriol just smiled humorously as he got out a book.

After the class ended and recess started, Syaoran quickly walked out and into the courtyard.

"Hey, Li-kun! You want to-" Yamazaki started but Syaoran walked past him.

"Eh?" Yamazaki said confused.

"What's with him?" Chiharu asked.

"I wonder where he came from?" Naoko said.

"He sure is quiet." Rika said.

Eriol chuckled. "He's just not used to being around so many people."

"You know him, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Chiharu asked.

"You can say that." Eriol said before walking away.

OOOOOOO

Many thoughts swirled through Syaoran's mind as he gazed up at the sky from the tree behind the school.

He wondered if Sakura would look at him the same way as when he was Lucario and if he could still access his powers.

Syaoran sat up and put his hands together and focused his energy into his palms.

He looked down at his hands and was surprised to see an Aura Sphere in his hands.

'I can still use my attacks...' Syaoran thought in surprise.

Syaoran heard voices coming towards him, so he quickly made the Aura Sphere disappear.

"So you fought the Pokemon who created that storm and stopped all of those shadow clones? That's amazing!" Tomoyo said as Sakura rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It wasn't just me, it was Eevee-chan, Lugia-san, and all of the Representatives. But, Lucario-san was the one who helped me the most." Sakura said smiling.

Syaoran heard this and blushed.

"I didn't do that much, did I...?" Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"What did Lucario-san do?" Tomoyo asked.

"He saved my life, by sacrificing his own." Sakura said sadly.

Tomoyo put a hand to her mouth. "You mean he's..."

Sakura shook her head. "He's not gone. And I'm thankful that he's still alive. He has helped me so much. I still need to give him the gift I made for him."

"What gift?" Syaoran asked out loud.

Sakura looked up to see him sitting in the tree. "Oh, Li-kun, it's you!"

Syaoran frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Hoe? Call you what?" Sakura asked.

"You call people by their first name if you've known them for a while, right?" Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded, confused by why Syaoran didn't like her calling him "Li-kun".

"You've met before?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she looked up at Syaoran. "He's the one who saved my life."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. "He's Lucario-san?"

Syaoran folded his arms. "Yeah, yeah, I'm human, surprise over."

"I never would have thought that Lucario-san would actually be human. I mean, he disliked them at the beginning, right?" Tomoyo said as Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Well, I didn't know that I was human then." Syaoran said gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I've been meaning what you're doing here, Lucario-san." Sakura said.

Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh.

(Flashback)

_"Syaoran, this is Wei. He's the one who took us in when he found out we were Pokemon." Marina said as a man with greying hair bowed curtly._

_"Nice to meet you, Syaoran-sama. I work for a rich company and I'm also secretly a Pokemon researcher." Wei said. "I find it very intriguing that a person would turn into a Pokemon just through memory suppression."_

_Syaoran looked away, not liking how he was brought into this house just so someone could study him._

_Wei seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled. "I'm retired. So it's not like I'm going to run any tests on you, if that's what you think."_

_"You're over suspicious, Syao-chan." Marina said, causing a mad-mark to appear on the back of Syaoran's head._

_"Don't call me that!" Syaoran shouted as Wei, Lance, and Volkner looked at him weird._

_"What?" Syaoran said._

_Marina pointed to his head and Syaoran gazed up to see pointy blue ears sticking out of his head._

_"AHHH!! What is this?!" Syaoran shouted feeling the soft ears on his head._

_Wei put a hand to his chin, wondering why Syaoran retained some of Lucario's physical features, but why did they suddenly appear now?_

_Syaoran also noticed that he also had his Lucario tail sticking out, causing him to get very flustered._

_"I wonder if this has to do with you resuming your human form after being a Pokemon for so long." Wei said._

_After Syaoran calmed down, his Lucario ears and tail had disappeared._

_"It looks like those poke out when he's angry or flustered." Lance said as he sipped some tea at the table._

_"Just be careful with that at school." Wei said._

_"What? School?" Syaoran said._

_"Yes, tomorrow, you will be the newest student at Tomoeda Elementary school." Lance said._

_"WHAAAATTTT?!" Syaoran shouted, as a loud crashing sound followed._

_"Syaoran, regular people don't flip over tables like that. Especially when people are sitting there." Lance said._

_(End of Flashback)_

Syaoran put a hand to his face and put the other into a fist. "Lance... I'm going to kill him..."

Sakura looked at Syaoran weird, since Syaoran was basically talking to himself and didn't answer her question.

The bell rang, indicating that break was over.

Syaoran jumped down and walked towards class with his hands in his pockets.

"Hoe? Li-kun, wait!" Sakura called.

Syaoran whirled around to face her and frowned. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura and whispered. "I think he feels by you calling him, Li-kun, that you aren't looking at him the same way you did when he was Lucario-san."

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, who just rounded a corner.

As Sakura and Tomoyo rushed to class, Sakura felt a jolt ripple through her body and looked around.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I thought I..." Sakura said as the other bell rang.

"HOEEE!! Never mind!" Sakura cried as she and Tomoyo raced to class.

Hiding in the shadows of a tree, a large gecko-like creature with leaves coming out of its arms and a boy in a dark green cloak, that covered his face, were watching.

"She's still has that spazzy personality of hers." Grovyle said.

"Yeah..." the boy said.

"You have to be careful. You cannot show your face to her or Syaoran." Grovyle said. "If that were to happen... The future may be jeopardized."

"... I know." the boy said jumping down to the ground frm the tree. "But in order to protect that future, I need Eriol-san to tell me where the time hear is."

Grovyle nodded, then looked around. "Hey, where'd that yellow mouse go?"

"Huh?" the boy looked around. "Oh no! Pikachu!"

OOOOOOO

As Sakura and Tomoyo walked home together, Sakura spotted Syaoran walking a little ahead of them.

"I still can't believe that Lucario-san is actually Li-kun. And he was also the little boy in that dream world." Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded.

"But, for some reason, he won't even look at me." Sakura said sadly as Syaoran continued walking ahead of them as if ignoring them.

Syaoran still didn't feel right. Sure he was human, but he just didn't fit in. He wasn't used to talking or interacting with other people and he didn't want to make Sakura uncomfortable when she was with her other friends.

Suddenly, something came running out from the bushes and tackled Syaoran to the ground.

"GAH!!" Syaoran shouted as he fell on his back.

"Prince Syaoran!" the creature said.

Syaoran looked up to see a small yellow mouse-like creature with red cheeks and a gold bandanna around its neck.

"A Pikachu?" Syaoran said puzzled.

"Now, hime can be happy again!" Pikachu said with tears in its eyes.

"Huh?" Syaoran said, still very confused.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called, causing Syaoran to look over at her in surprise.

"Y-You..." Syaoran stammered, not expecting her to call him by his first name so quickly.

Pikachu looked up at her and widened its eyes.

"Hime...?" Pikachu said.

"After all he's been through, he still doesn't get it!"

Standing on top of a building, the boy in the dark green cloak slapped a hand over his face, slightly frustrated by Pikachu blowing his cover.

Grovyle stood beside him and sweatdropped. "Well, this is an unexpected predicament..."

"We have to get him away from them. But I'm not sure how without blowing our cover as well." the boy said.

Grovyle nodded, then jerked his head to the side while narrowing his eyes. "I sense a very familiar presence nearby..."

OOOOOOO

Pikachu jumped into Sakura's arms and squealed happily.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Pikachu cried as Sakura glanced over at Syaoran, greatly confused as well.

"Um... I think you're mistaking me for someone else. I'm not a princess..." Sakura said looking down at Pikachu.

Pikachu glanced up Sakura in shock, then jumped out of her arms.

"I-I'm sorry... I just..." Pikachu taking a few steps back.

"W-Wait..." Sakura said, when suddenly a shadow appeared behind Pikachu and a hand reached out of it, causing Sakura to gasp in fright.

Pikachu looked over, but it was too late, the hand grabbed him and pulled him into the shadow.

A moment later, a creature with a single glowing red eye with a powerful looking arms and a large body with a face-like pattern on the front.

The creature revealed a dark orb-like object in its hand, which contained an unconscious Pikachu.

"What is that thing?" Tomoyo said with fear in her voice.

Syaoran got in front of Sakura and Tomoyo and called out his sword.

"Who are you?!" Syaoran demanded.

"I am Dusknoir. But that is all you really need to know, little one." Dusknoir said as it held up his other hand and sent a Shadow Punch at Syaoran.

"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran commanded, sending a lighting bolt from his sword, cutting right through Dusknoir's attack.

Dusknoir's eye widened in shock, then narrowed. "You... You are the same as him..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Syaoran said.

"DUSKNOIR!!"

Sakura looked up to see a lean gecko-like creature shoot out of the air and hit Dusknoir with a powerful Leaf Blade.

Grovyle landed not too far away and growled, "Let Pikachu and the others go!"

Dusknoir ignored him as the shadow orb containing Pikachu sank into the ground, much to Sakura's bewilderment.

"Shadow Ball!" Dusknoir cried as it sent a powerful ball of dark energy from its chest at Grovyle.

Grovyle jumped out of the way and used Quick Attack in mid-air, launching himself at Dusknoir.

A portal of some sort opened up behind Dusknoir and Grovyle pushed Dusknoir through, along with himself.

"I'll be all right! Just complete the mission!" Grovyle shouted while staring at the sky.

Once Dusknoir and Grovyle went through the portal, it disappeared in a flash.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, not sure on what just happened.

"Who was he talking to?" Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked up where Grovyle was looking and spotted someone in a cloak.

Before Syaoran could say something, the person in the cloak jumped off the side of the building, disappearing from view.

OOOOOOO

"It was so wierd." Sakura said after explaining what happened to Eevee and the others.

"Hmm, I don't know what to say to that." Eevee said pondering the situation.

"The Dusknoir also said something about Syaoran-kun being the same as something." Sakura said. "Do you know anything about that?"

Eevee shook his head. "I truthfully don't know. This is event is beyond my knowledge."

Buizel just gave him a weird look and Eevee looked over at him. "What?"

"After Lucario turning out to be human and you knowing about it the whole time!" Buizel shouted with a mad-mark.

"Oh, don't give me that! Like I said before, I wasn't suppose to say anything about it!" Eevee shouted back.

"Well, how do we know you're **_not suppose to_** tell us about this either?!"

"Oh, give me a break!"

As the two of them squabbled, Sakura looked out the window, wondering why strange things were still happening, even after Mewtwo.

**To be continued...**

* * *

This didn't come out as well as I wanted, but I'm having a slight writer's block, but I think the next chapter will be better. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please Review!


	38. Sakura in Wonderland

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the plotline_

**Chapter 37: Sakura in Wonderland**

The boy ran a hand through his hair, not sure what he should do anymore.

Pikachu was captured and now Grovyle had been sent somewhere he had no idea where.

Suddenly, he felt as if he wasn't alone and quickly looked to see Eriol.

"Eriol-san...?!" the boy said in surprise as Eriol just smiled.

"The reason I can't give it to you is because if I did, this city's time would come to a stop. And I don't think you'd want that, would you?" Eriol said as the boy's eyes widened then looked at the ground.

"I see..." the boy stammered.

"But I do know of a way to keep that from happening." Eriol said. "But there may be some complications..."

"What do I need to do?" the boy asked.

OOOOOOO

Sakura was sitting on a bench at school, reading a book as the fall leaves fell all around her.

"'What a curious feeling! I must be shutting up like a telescope,' said Alice. And so indeed, she was now only ten centimeters high, and her face brightened up at the thought that she was now the right size for going through the little door into that lovely garden. After a time, she heard a little pattering of feet in the distance and she hastily dried her eyes to see what was coming. It was the white rabbit returning, splendidly dressed with a pair of white gloves in one hand and a large fan in the other....""

Sakura read on for another few minutes when she sat back on the bench and looked up at the blue sky.

'It's so peaceful, but I still get the feeling something is going to happen again... Especially what happened a few days ago...' Sakura thought.

Suddenly, someone came up in front of her and handed her a leaf.

"Here, use this as a bookmark."

Sakura looked up to see it was Eriol, wearing a kind smile.

"Eriol-kun..." Sakura said in surprise.

Sakura took the leaf and placed it on the page she left off of.

"Sakura-san, what are you reading?" Eriol asked.

"Alice in Wonderland." Sakura said holding up the book.

"Ah, Alice." Eriol said.

"Have you read it too, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Quite a while ago." Eriol said.

"It's really interesting. She gets small and then big. It must have been tough." Sakura said. "Oh! This is a story from England, right? Where you used to live?"

Eriol nodded.

"What kind of place is England?" Sakura asked.

"There are a lot of rainy or foggy days, but there are many old buildings left there. I like it." Eriol said. "There are so many buildings and scenery that look just like the illustrations in that book."

"Amazing!" Sakura said in awe. "I want to go there and see..."

"Shall I take you there?" Eriol asked.

Sakura looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"To Alice's Kingdom..." Eriol said.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, still not getting what he was saying.

Just around the corner, Tomoyo and Syaoran were watching the whole thing.

"My, they look pretty good over there." Tomoyo said as Syaoran's eyebrow started twitching.

"I'm sure Alice's Kingdom means England of course." Tomoyo said as a couple of mad-marks appeared around Syaoran's head.

"That means, I wonder if Hiiragizawa-kun is going to introduce Sakura-chan to his family. And if he introduces her to his family, that means..."

"All right! I get it!" Syaoran shouted as he rushed over to where Sakura and Eriol was.

"This is really getting quite interesting!" Tomoyo said with a smile. (LOL! Tomoyo makes me laugh!)

"Homeroom is about to start!" Syaoran shouted while waving his arms up and down.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you." Sakura said with a sweet smile, causing Syaoran to blush slightly.

Syaoran then glared over at Eriol, who just smiled at him.

Syaoran's instincts told him to just hit him over the head, but bit his lip and restrained himself, but let out a small growl. (You can tell he still has a bit of Lucario left in him)

Sakura just looked at Syaoran, then at Eriol in confusion. "Hoe?"

As they headed towards class, Eriol stayed behind.

There was rustling in the bushes and Eriol looked over to see Poochyena jump out.

"Master, are you really quite certain we can trust that boy? I mean, he did attack us to get the Time Gear." Poochyena said.

"Don't worry. He's not the type to attack someone from behind. That I know for sure." Eriol said. "Grovyle on the hand, would. But he is not here anymore."

"Why are you so sure? Won't these things jeopardise the future?" Poochyena asked.

Eriol put a hand under his chin. "It might. But I am willing to risk all this... To stop that man..."

OOOOOOO

"What do you want to do? Do you want to go somewhere?" Chiharu asked after class had finished.

"What about your piano lessons, Naoko-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have anything in particular today." Naoko said.

"What about you, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked looking over at Rika.

"I'm going to the library to finish my book." Rika said.

"Then, how about we all go to the library and finish our books?" Sakura said.

"You don't mind?" Rika said.

"I want to finish my book soon." Sakura said.

"Let's go!" Chiharu said.

As Sakura's group turned the corner, she spotted Eriol walking down the hall.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura called. "Are you going to the library as well?"

"Yes." Eriol said.

"Then do you want to come with us?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sure." Eriol said.

Suddenly, Syaoran ran past them in lightning speed.

"That was weird." Chiharu said.

"He sure is a fast runner though." Naoko said.

"Li-kun doesn't seem to like being around other people. He's always by himself." Rika said.

Sakura looked over where Syaoran had ran off.

'Syaoran-kun...'

OOOOOOO

At the library, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were sitting at one table, while Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki were reading at another.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran, who was sitting in the corner of the library where no one was, reading his book and glancing at a dictionary to see what a word he didn't understand meant.

"It must be tough for him to figure these things out when he wasn't born in our time period." Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded.

"I've also noticed that when someone tries to talk to Syaoran-kun, it seems as if he doesn't know what to say." Sakura said.

"This is all probably just all new to him, that's all. He not used to it." Tomoyo said as Syaoran gave them an annoyed look saying, "stop talking about me."

Eriol looked over at Syaoran at the corner of his eye, before getting up out of his seat.

"I'm going to go return this." Eriol said.

"Okay." Sakura said.

Sakura noticed giving Eriol a glare as he walked by and then leaned over to Tomoyo.

"Is Syaoran-kun mad at Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"A boy's heart is very complex..." Tomoyo giggled.

"Hoe?" Sakura said puzzled as she placed her hand on the leaf Eriol gave her as a bookmark.

Suddenly, the leaf started glowing and Sakura found herself being pulled into the book by an unknown force.

"Ah, ah, ah, AHH!!" Sakura cried as she was fully absorbed into the book.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as the book closed itself.

"What's wrong?" Yamazaki said looking over his shoulder, wondering what all the noise was about.

"N-Nothing..." Tomoyo said nervously.

Syaoran rushed over. "What's wrong?!"

"Sakura-chan was sucked inside the book!" Tomoyo whispered urgently.

"What?!" Syaoran said in a soft voice as he looked down at the book.

Syaoran closed his eyes and lifted a hand to the book.

After a moment, he opened his eyes. "I feel very strong aura emanating from it."

"What should we do?!" Tomoyo said.

Across the room, Eriol was looking at them with a suspicious look on his face, though they failed to notice he was even there.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan... And you too, Syaoran-kun." Eriol said without anyone hearing him as he walked away.

OOOOOOO

When Sakura opened her eyes, she found herself in somewhere she didn't recognize.

Sakura looked around and then down at herself to see she was wearing different clothes than the ones she had on earlier.

"Hoe? These clothes..." Sakura said.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called. "I wonder where I am..."

"I was reading a book in the library until a few minutes ago... And then what happened?" Sakura pondered as she walked down a dirt path.

"I know! Can this be inside the book?!" Sakura realized.

"That is correct!"

Sakura looked around to see who had said that.

"I'm up here!"

Sakura looked up into a tree to see Eriol, but wearing weird clothes and had cat-ears and tail.

"Eriol-kun?!" Sakura said in surprise.

"No, I'm the Cheshire cat!" Eriol said with a smile.

"The Cheshire cat.. the one that is in the story about Alice?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Eriol said. (I'm refurring them all as their corresponding characters because I don't want to spell out these names that are so long)

Sakura thought about the situation for a moment, when a thought struck her.

"I got it! This is all a dream, right?" Sakura said.

"Incorrect!" Eriol said as Sakura sweatdropped.

"But..." Sakura said as Eriol started licking his hand and then bringing it to his face like how a cat groomed itself.

"For you to be doing something like that, Eriol-kun, this has to be a dream!" Sakura said shaking her violently.

"That is not necessarily the case. Actually, I have a rather mischievous personality." Eriol said while waving his legs on the branch.

"R-Really?" Sakura said, not sure whether to believe it or not.

"It's always hard for me to keep from making wisecracks when you and Li-kun are both so slow... Yes, yes..." Eriol said while crossing his arms and nodding.

"I'm... Slow?" Sakura said pointing at herself.

"Quite." Eriol said in a rather deeper voice that he usually has, causing Sakura to sweatdrop again.

"Then, why are you so serious around me?" Sakura said.

"You have people around you that know my true personality around you. It would be a little troublesome if they realize who I am right now." Eriol said. "And now..."

Eriol started to disappear, just like how the Cheshire cat did, one part at a time.

"Please take your time and enjoy Alice's Kingdom inside the book." Eriol said.

"Wait!" Sakura called, but Eriol had fully disappeared.

"What should I do?" Sakura said. "If this really is the world inside the book, I have to get out somehow..."

"I must hurry! I must hurry!"

Sakura looked over to see Yukito running down the dirt path wearing weird clothing and had bunny ears coming out from the top of his head.

"Yukito-san?!" Sakura said.

"No, I'm a rabbit." Yukito said as he looked at the giant watch he was carrying. "If I don't hurry, I'll be late!"

"W-Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To where the queen is." Yukito said as he ran past Sakura.

Sakura realized he was the rabbit that was in a hurry in Alice's book and realized she really was inside the book.

"Please wait!" Sakura called as she ran after him. "Wait!"

"I know!" Yukito said as his body started glowing with silver aura.

Sakura stopped as Yukito turned into Lugia. (.... LOL! Lugia with bunny ears and a weird coat!)

Lugia turned around to face Sakura.

"Hoe? Lugia-san?" Sakura said as Lugia put Sakura on his back.

"If I fly, then it'll be quick." Lugia said as he took off straight up into the sky.

"HOEEEEEE!!!" Sakura cried as Lugia stopped way above the ground.

Sakura looked down and started shaking in fear to how high up she was.

"We're here." Lugia said as he suddenly spun upside down, causing Sakura to fall off his back.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura cried as she fell towards the ground far below.

OOOOOOO

Syaoran was trying to force open the book by using Force Palm, but something was shielding the book, so it had no effect.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran pulled his hand back and gritted his teeth. "It's no use."

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked as she came over.

"She's gone to the classroom to get something she forgot." Tomoyo said as Syaoran tried to hide his Lucario ears after being surprised.

"Oh, I see." Chiharu said as she headed back to her table.

After she left, Tomoyo and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.

OOOOOOO

Sakura opened her eyes again to see herself at a small table across from Toya, who was wearing a green suit and a tall hat.

"Oniichan?" Sakura said.

"I'm a hatter." Toya said as he set a cup of tea down on a small plate.

Toya poured some tea into a tea cup, (Quite weirdly if I may add...) and then placed a cube of sugar in it, before placing it in front of Sakura.

"For me?" Sakura said.

"Yup, yup." Toya said nodding with a grin on his face.

Sakura took a small sip and smiled. "Delicious."

Toya just sat with a grin on his face as Sakura drank the rest of her tea.

"That was yummy! Oh yeah, if this is Alice's world, there might be a potion that makes me shrink! I have to be careful not to drink it." Sakura said. (.... Didn't you just drink something...)

"You just did." Toya said.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she sweatdropped.

"What you just drank is the potion that shrinks you." Toya said with a smirk. (Bad Toya!)

Sakura gasped as she found herself shrinking to about ten centimeters high.

A sudden gust of wind blew her off her seat and into a nearby stream.

"Somebody help me!" Sakura cried as she was being carried downstream and was suddenly dunked under the water.

Later, Sakura opened her eyes again to find Syaoran holding her with one hand.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said in relief. "Thanks!"

Syaoran was in a blue suit with a penguin hood, making him look like a penguin with a bow tie.

He gently set Sakura down on a flower and Sakura sighed in relief.

When she looked up, she saw that beside Syaoran was Lucario with the same clothes on.

"HOE!!! W-Why are there two of you?!" Sakura said.

"I'm tweedle-dum." Syaoran said.

"I'm tweedle-dee." Lucario said.

Sakura just stared at them in shock, then shook her head. "B-By the way, Syaoran-kun, do you know how I can get out of this world?"

"Do you want to know?" Syaoran and Lucario said in unison.

"Yes!" Sakura said.

"We'll give you a quiz. If you answer correctly, we'll tell you." they said.

"Eh?" Sakura said.

Syaoran and Lucario brought the sides of their heads together and leaned over to Sakura.

"Now, which is the truth?" they said.

"I admire someone." Syaoran said.

"I don't admire anyone." Lucario said.

"Which is it?" they asked.

Sakura thought about it for a minute, remembering how Lucario had always looked up to Sir Aaron when he was training him.

"You do admire someone!" Sakura answered.

"Bingo! Correct!" Syaoran and Lucario said together.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, never would have thought she'd see something quite as odd as this.

"The last question." they said.

"The person I admire is taller than me." Lucario said.

"The person I admire is shorter than me." Syaoran said.

"Which is it?" they asked.

Sakura pondered it again, and thought how Sir Aaron was as tall as her dad and Lucario was just a little taller than she was.

"Taller!" Sakura answered.

"BZZT! Incorrect!" Syaoran and Lucario said making a face at her.

"What?! But Aaron-san is taller than Lucario. Syaoran-kun doesn't admire him...?" Sakura wondered.

When she looked up to question them again, both Syaoran and Lucario had disappeared.

"He's not here..." Sakura said, then hit her head. "I have to find out how to get out of this world. But in this size..."

"Maybe this will help."

Sakura looked up just as something was poured on top of her.

"HOEEEE!!!" Sakura cried as she was drenched with a green liquid.

Sakura suddenly started to grow at a fast pace and soon became almost big enough to touch the sky.

"I'm **_too _**big!" Sakura cried.

Sakura looked down to see a boy in a cloak, with the hood covering his face.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked.

The boy grinned before jumping into the distance.

"Wait!" Sakura called, but he had disappeared.

Sakura glanced up at the sky and saw leaf before it was covered by some clouds.

"Is that a leaf?" Sakura said. "Oh, I have to get back to my normal size!"

"Hm. Maybe, Alakazam-san can help." Sakura said as she turned her charm into a staff.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Alakazam!" Sakura commanded as Alakazam came out of staff and turned to a more gold color and its armor became a pink color.

After Alakazam became shiny, it looked at Sakura and freaked out a little as it hovered in mid-air.

"Alakazam-san, do you think you can shrink me?" Sakura asked.

Alakazam regained its composure and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I can, but I require my opposite to help with that." Alakazam said.

Sakura blinked a couple of times. "Who's your opposite?"

Alakazam sighed. "Gengar."

"Oh, okay." Sakura raised her staff into the air again. "I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Gengar!"

Gengar appeared from from the staff and turned into a dark shade of blue and its eyes turned a to a light orange.

"Whoa! Giant girl on the loose!" Gengar cried before he started laughing.

Sakura pouted in annoyance.

"Gengar that's enough." Alakazam said as Gengar went down to a small chuckle.

"I need you both to shrink me." Sakura said. "You think you can do it?"

"Sure thing." Gengar said.

Alakazam and Gengar lifted up their hands and fired a beam at Sakura. When the two beams merged with one another, it hit Sakura, causing her to shrink in size without pain.

When Sakura shrunk back to her original size, she found herself on a giant chess board with chess pieces scattered all over the board.

"Where are we?" Alakazam said as it hovered down over to Sakura as did Gengar.

"You're all on top of a chess board."

Sakura whirled around to see Tomoyo in a wierd dress and sitting in a hovering egg-like chair.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said.

"I am Humpty Dumpty." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"I thought Humpty Dumpty was suppose to be an egg." Gengar whispered.

"I'm in the middle of a chess match right now." Tomoyo said.

"With who?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo pointed across from her.

Sakura looked over to see Eevee sitting on a pedestal of some sort.

"Eevee-chan!" Sakura said as she rushed over to him with Alakazam and Gengar right behind her.

"Something doesn't look right about him..." Alakazam said as Gengar gave him a puzzled look.

"Eeve-chan, do you know how to get out of this book?" Sakura asked.

"I ain't no Eevee-chan..." Eevee mumbled with his head down. "How dare you interrupt my chess match!"

"What? E-Eevee-chan?" Sakura said puzzled.

"Sakura-sama..." Alakazam said nervously.

Suddenly, Eevee looked up and changed into Ho-oh, who was wearing a crown and a king's cape.

"I am the QUEEN!!!" Ho-oh shouted.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sakura, Alakazam, and Gengar cried, then started running as Ho-oh gave chase.

"What's wrong with you, Eevee-chan?!" Sakura cried.

"I am the QUEEN!!!" Ho-oh shouted as it flew straight through some of the chess pieces.

"HOEEE!!! Alakazam-san! Gengar-san! Aren't you going to do something instead of just running?!" Sakura cried.

Oh! Right!" they both said before going back into her staff.

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura cried as almost ran off the edge of the chess board, but caught herself before she stepped off.

"Wait! If you don't wait, you'll get hurt!" Ho-oh shouted as he gained on her.

Sakura ran down the side as Ho-oh continued chasing her.

Suddenly, the Ho-oh stopped in mid-air as did everything else.

Sakura whirled around to see everything had come to a stop, even the wind itself came to a stop.

"What's... going on..?" Sakura said looking around.

"Time has come to a stop in this world."

Sakura looked over to see the same boy who poured that potion on her, standing a few yards away.

He still had a hood over his face so Sakura couldn't see it.

"W-Who... are you..?" Sakura asked. "W-What's going on?"

The boy held out a hand, revealing a glowing light blue gear-like object.

"Hoe? What is that?" Sakura said as the boy pulled back his hand.

"It is what caused this world's time to come to a stop." the boy said as he turned around.

"Wait! Please, do you know how I can get out of this book?!" Sakura pleaded.

The boy looked over his shoulder at her. "There is only one way in and out of this book. So you have to find from which you came here."

With that the boy jumped high into air and disappeared behind the clouds.

Sakura stood in shock at how high the boy was able to jump.

'Who is he?' Sakura thought.

She gazed up at the sky and saw, at the corner of a cloud, a little bit of leaf in the sky.

"I now! The leaf I used for a bookmark!" Sakura cried.

"Fly!" Sakura commanded as Swellow's wings appeared from her back and she flew up towards the sky and saw the leaf.

A moment later, Sakura burst out of the book and landed on the table with a thud as her wings disappeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran said.

"I finally managed to get out..." Sakura said as she started wavering.

Sakura came forward and rested against Syaoran, who started blushing madly and froze.

"Sorry." Sakura said sleepily as she came back up while Syaoran just stood blushing with a sweatdrop.

"Ah... uh..." Syaoran stammered, not being able to talk.

"Something wrong?" Chiharu asked as she came over.

"N-No. Nothing's wrong!" Sakura said.

In the back, Eriol pushed his glasses higher on his face before walking away with a grin on his face.

Sakura held the leaf in her hand and smiled. "Thanks. I was saved thanks to you."

She then placed it in the book and closed it.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**It's been a while since I've updated, huh? Anyways, I needed to give Sakura a scenario so she would change some more of the Sealed Pokemon. I tried to add a little bit of humor in this one too. Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review!


	39. The Full Moon

Here's a new chapter before Thanksgiving, so say thank you! Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Pokemon_

**Chapter 38: The Full Moon**

It was gym and Tomoyo was helping Sakura stretch by pushing down on her back as Sakura reached for her toes.

"Sakura-chan, you don't seem as sleepy as before." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting used to changing a few Pokemon at a time now." Sakura said.

"That's further proof that you've gotten even more powerful than before!" Tomoyo said standing up with stars in her eyes.

"P-Powerful...?" Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"Each day, Sakura-chan, you mature to become prettier, more beautiful, and more dignified. And I record all of that onto video, not missing a singe second. Of course, all of your costumes are made by yours truly! Oh, I'm feeling so happy that I feel dizzy..." Tomoyo said daydreaming.

"T-Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said waving a hand while sweatdropping.

"B-But, there are some dangerous things that happen when you're with me." Sakura said.

"None of that matters as long as I'm by your side! A little bit of danger means nothing!" Tomoyo said. "Besides... If I'm with you, Sakura-chan, I'm sure everything will be all right."

"Y-You think so?" Sakura said blushing slightly while rubbing the back of her head. "That makes me blush..."

"You're ultra cute when you blush as well, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Sheesh, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said embarrassed as she looked over at Syaoran and made eye-contact with him, causing him to blink in surprise.

Sakura gave him a sweet smile, causing Syaoran's face to turn beet red.

Syaoran stubbornly looked away and started stretching.

Sakura looked at him puzzled as Tomoyo just smiled, while Eriol watched not too far away.

Mr. Terada blew the whistle to gather up the students.

Once everyone was gathered together, Mr. Terada started to explain the rules.

"We'll be working on basketball again today. Since we did a 5-on-5 last time, I'd like to try a 1-on-1 match today." Mr. Terada said as everyone started chattering in excitement.

"That sounds fun!" Sakura said.

"Yes." Tomoyo agreed.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran, who had a very serious expression on his face.

After several others had gone and Dawn had just finished her game with Ruka, which she won, much to Ruka's charigin, it was Sakura's turn.

"Go for it, Sakura-chan!" her friends cheered.

"Do your best, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheered.

Sakura had the ball and swerved around her opponent and shot it into the basket.

"I did it!" Sakura cried.

"Nothing less from you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo clapped as well as the others.

"All right, next! Hiiragizawa-kun and Li-kun!" Mr. Terada announced.

"Eh?" Syaoran said in surprise, before glaring over at Eriol, who just gave him an innocent smile.

"Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun, do your best!" Sakura cheered.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who waved at him, and then started blushing.

He held up a fist and glared at Eriol, who was waving back at Sakura.

"Please, go easy on me." Eriol said. (Like he would)

Syaoran was given the ball first and ran down the court.

Just as he was about to shoot, Eriol took it right out of his hand and shot it into the basket, scoring a point.

"Amazing!" Sakura said.

Syaoran was stunned for a moment, but then looked over at Eriol with determination.

Syaoran was in possession of the ball again and stood across from Eriol, who was ready to block him.

Before he made a move, he eyed Sakura at the corner of his eye and then shot the ball from where he was, but it bounced off the rim.

"So close! He almost made it." Sakura said.

"He's worried too much about the opinion of a certain member of the audience." Tomoyo said as Sakura looked at her puzzled.

Syaoran again had the ball and finally managed to get around Eriol and woun up to make the shot.

"Calm down." Eriol said coming up from behind him as Syaoran looked at him in surprise. "Think only of making the ball into the basket."

Syaoran felt his heart-beat slow as he let go of the ball, which went right into the basket just as the whistle blew. (He was pretty far away too)

"He did it!" Sakura said happily as everyone clapped.

"Amazing!"

Syaoran looked stunned for a moment, before looking over at Eriol, who came over beside him.

"As long as you stay calm and ignore distractions, you will become much stronger than you are now, especially tonight." Eriol said in a different voice, that sounded very familiar to Syaoran.

Syaoran whirled around to look at him, but he was already walking away.

"Alright, P.E. is over now!" Mr. Terada said.

"Okay!" everyone said.

'That voice...' Syaoran thought.

OOOOOOO

Yukito was walking around sleepily with his lunch bag dragging on the ground.

"I feel like I will fall asleep even while I'm walking..." Yukito said rubbing his eyes.

Yukito looked up to see Eriol across the fence, looking at him with a suspicious look on his face.

Eriol smiled at him and something inside Yukito caused him to pass out.

Silver wings sprouted from his back and engulfed him, transforming into Lugia.

Lugia flew over the fence and over to Eriol.

"Sir Aaron?!" Lugia said in shock as Eriol continued smiling at him.

"What are you doing here, looking like that?!" Lugia demanded. "You're suppose to be dead!"

Eriol lifted up a hand, which started glowing, causing Lugia's eyes to widen before collapsing onto the ground.

Eriol bent down on one knee and petted Lugia on the head.

"I'm sorry. But there is something that I must have happen." Eriol said in a deeper voice. "This must be a secret kept from you and the rest."

"Hm. It seems like you're low on power. If you can't get enough aura from your new master, there is someone else who can resupply you. It must be hard for you to have two different minds and hearts."

Eriol smiled. "But it seems as if things are happening slightly different from what I expected. It's turning out to be fun to watch."

"But I can't allow you to figure out who I am just yet."

Eriol placed his hand on Lugia's head. "So please, forget a while longer."

Lugia's body started glowing and turned back into Yukito.

Yukito slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground.

"Huh?" Yukito mumbled as he looked up to see Eriol kneeling in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Eriol asked with a smile in his disguised voice.

"Did I fall asleep by any chance?" Yukito asked.

"Yes, you suddenly collapsed." Eriol replied.

"Oh, so I did it again..." Yukito said embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You must have been pretty surprised."

"No." Eriol shook his head.

"Wait, when had I moved over here?" Yuktio said confused as he climbed back over the fence. "Sorry to have troubled you."

"Not at all." Eriol said as he started walking away while Yukito waved.

"Yuki!" Toya called as he rushed over.

"Hi, Toya." Yukito said. "What's wrong?"

"You were gone for so long I thought something happened to you." Toya said slightly annoyed. "Did you fall asleep again?"

"It would seem so." Yukito said as Toya sighed.

Toya looked over at Eriol, who was continuing on his way.

"That guy..." Toya muttered to himself. "What in the world is he?"

OOOOOOO

At Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo had Sakura try on another one of her costumes as she and Syaoran waited outside and had some tea.

Syaoran had a very serious expression on his face, thinking about what Eriol had said to him.

'What's so special about tonight..?' Syaoran thought as he looked over at the dressing room where Sakura was changing, then back at the table.

"Are you thinking about Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she brought a cup of tea over to him.

"What?! No! It's not-!" Syaoran stammered while blushing madly. (He looks so cute when he gets all defensive)

"It's not like that? Oh really?" Tomoyo giggled.

"You're having a lot of fun, aren't you?" Syaoran growled in annoyance.

"I know you were thinking about Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said taking a seat on the other side of the coffee table.

"Hmph!" Syaoran grunted as he crossed his arms and looked away while blushing.

"You must like Sakura-chan very much Li-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Huh?" Syaoran said in shock, giving her a side glance.

"You still haven't told her, have you? To Sakura-chan, I mean." Tomoyo said.

"Give me a break. I'm basically still a Pokemon by the way I act." Syaoran said looking out the window.

"That shouldn't matter, considering you truly are human. Besides, there are no boundaries when it comes to love. And I can tell, you truly do love her." Tomoyo said.

"You sound like Entei." Syaoran mumbled.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran said.

"Sakura-chan is rather clueless about such things though, so she won't know unless you tell her." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran remained silent, remembering when he first met Sakura, he had almost fought against her with such intensity and he had bitten her when he lost control of himself, he even said some cruel things to her.

"B-But, she already likes someone else..." Syaoran said, making an excuse.

"Is that why you're not going to tell her?" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran flinched and stared hard at the ground.

"I can't do anything but cause trouble for her..." Syaoran said.

"That's not true. You're always doing what you can for her, Li-kun," Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked up at her in surprise. "You just need to more confident in yourself."

Syaoran looked down again, thinking it over.

"Anyways, there are a lot of people that like Sakura-chan very much," Tomoyo said. "Because Sakura-chan is just so ultra-wonderful and very cute!"

"I-I know that." Syaoran muttered.

"For instance, who are you thinking of?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran said.

"I sense something different from Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said causing Syaoran to look up at her in surprise. "How he behaves when he is watching over Sakura-chan is truly gentle , but it feels more like he's watching over someone very important to him, instead of looking at someone that he's in love with."

Syaoran's face softened. "You really do watch closely."

"Of course, it's Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "Oh! But there is someone who could actually rival your affections."

"Huh?!" Syaoran said. (Tomoyo sure knows how to bounce from one subject to the next)

"Nogi-kun, the one who played the princess in the play when you came crashing through the ceiling when you sensed a Sealed Pokemon," Tomoyo said as Syaoran sweatdropped. "He really does have a crush on Sakura-chan, but he's way to shy on admitting it and would rather keep it to himself."

"Sometimes, there are feelings best left in the heart, but are you fine with that, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "No feeling will come across to others if you don't put them into words."

Syaoran looked over to the side, deep in thought.

"I'm done changing..." Sakura said while blushing as she came out from the dressing room. (It took her that long to change...?)

"Oh my!" Tomoyo cried.

Syaoran turned around and took in a sharp breath when he saw Sakura.

Sakura was wearing a short pink dress and a blue hat and cape with stars in the middle.

"I-Is this all right?" Sakura blushed.

Syaoran just stared in awe at her, completely speechless, causing him to blush even more.

"It's so wonderful!" Tomoyo cried. "I'll go get my camcorder right away!"

Tomoyo rushed out of the room, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.

Syaoran gave Tomoyo a weird side glance as Sakura walked up to him.

"Do you think this looks good on me..?" Sakura said blushing slightly.

"Y-Yeah..." Syaoran answered awkwardly. (Do you really ask guys for their opinion on those things?)

"Really? Thanks!" Sakura said while putting her hands together and blushing.

Syaoran widened his eyes, seeing how cute Sakura was being.

_"No feeling will come across to others if you don't put them into words."_

Syaoran abruptly stood up, all red in the face, surprising Sakura slightly.

"U-Um...!" Syaoran stammered.

"Hoe?" Sakura said in surprise.

Syaoran just stood staring at her with uncertainty while blushing, while Sakura just stood, looking at him confused.

Syaoran was at a loss of words and couldn't form any of them out loud as he felt his face light up.

Suddenly, Syaoran felt a sudden pain in his chest and fell back a little while gripping his chest.

"S-Syaoran-kun! What's wrong?!" Sakura cried coming over to his side.

Syaoran felt dizzy all of a sudden and felt intense burning on the inside.

He pushed Sakura away gently as he staggered out of the room and then outside.

Outside, Syaoran slumped against the side of the fountain and clutched his chest in pain.

'What's... happening to me?!' Syaoran thought as he felt like his whole body was on fire.

Sweat beaded his forehead as his vision started to get blurred.

The sun was setting and when he glanced up at the sky, he saw the full moon.

Suddenly, his eyes turned crimson red and his hair turned blue, though he wasn't aware that that was happening.

Syaoran clutched his chest in pain, feeling his body changing.

Once the pain subsided, he looked down at his hands, only to find that they weren't hands any longer, but paws, Lucario paws.

Syaoran turned around and looked at his reflection in the fountain and was shocked to find he was Lucario once again.

"Why...? Why did this happen?!" Lucario said in horror.

OOOOOOO

Sakura ran down the stairs of Tomoyo's mansion and into the front yard.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called out.

Sakura looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.

'He couldn't have gone that far...' Sakura thought as she came over to the fountain.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as she came over. "What's the matter?"

"Syaoran-kun... It looked like he was about to say something, when he suddenly he ran out looking like he was in pain. I tried to follow him, but then I lost him." Sakura said in concern.

"I wonder what happened." Tomoyo said just as a shadow passed over her. "Huh?"

OOOOOOO

Lucario jumped from one tree to the other, not knowing exactly where he was going. (I'm referring Syaoran as Lucario whenever he's in this form so no one is confused)

'What's going on?! Why am I like this now?! Why?!' Lucario thought confused.

He suddenly came to a stop and found himself where he would always go when he was just Lucario, _**only **_Lucario.

Lucario looked down at the moonlit pond and stared at his reflection, before slamming his fist into it, causing a splash. He then gripped his head, not understanding why this happened.

'I was actually thinking about saying... I really am a fool!' Lucario thought as he gripped his head harder.

_"Syaoran-kun!"_

Lucario's eyes snapped open upon hearing Sakura's voice. He looked all around and realized it was her trying to contact him through aura.

Lucario looked down at his reflection one more time, before rushing off through the forest.

OOOOOOO

"HOEEEE!!!" Sakura cried as blue bats were flying all around her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as the bats were swarming around her as well.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as she tried to reach her.

Suddenly, the bats swarmed all around Tomoyo, picking her up and flying off into the distance.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" Sakura cried.

Sakura was about to call out Swellow, but the bats continued swarming around her, so she couldn't.

'No... I have to help Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura cried in her head as she shielded herself from the bats' attacks.

"Metal Claw!"

Sakura looked up to see a figure slash at multiple bats, causing them to fall to the ground.

The figure then jumped over next to Sakura and used several Aura Spheres to void off all the other Golbats.

"Are you all right?!" the figure asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, thank you. But-"

Sakura stopped. When she looked up at her rescuer, she was shocked to see Lucario, his blue fur turned silver under the moonlight.

"L-Lucario-san...?" Sakura muttered in shock.

Lucario looked away. "Yeah... We can talk about this later..."

Sakura nodded, still a little shocked, but looked up at the bats still flying around in the night sky.

"Alright! I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Glalie!" Sakura commanded as Glalie came out of the staff and turned to a shiny silver coating and orange eyes instead of its light blue.

"Sheer Cold!" Sakura commanded as Glalie let loose a blast of absolute-cold at the flock of Golbats, freezing them instantly and all fell to the ground in large blocks of ice.

"Lucario-san! Tomoyo-chan was carried away by some of them! You have to help me find her!" Sakura cried.

Lucario's ear twitched by being called Lucario and looked to the side.

Sakura looked at him puzzled, not understanding why he wasn't doing anything.

"Syaoran-kun..?" Sakura said as Lucario's eyes widened and turned to look at her.

"Y-You..." Lucario stammered.

Sakura smiled and took Lucario's paw into her hands. "I know you're still Syaoran-kun."

Lucario just stared at her for a moment, before looking away blushing.

"Can you sense where Daidouji is?" Lucario said.

Sakura closed her eyes and let her vision travel all around the area, when finally, she found Tomoyo's aura near a small field.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried as she called out Swellow's fly and flew towards where her friend was with Lucario right behind her.

OOOOOOO

When Sakura came to the field, where she felt Tomoyo was, she was shocked to find Tomoyo was no where to be found.

"No... How am I suppose to find her?" Sakura said as tears formed at her eyes.

"Don't cry."

Sakura looked over to see Lucario with determination in his eyes.

"Nothing will come from crying. We have to think of how we can find her." Lucario said putting his paws on her shoulders, trying to reassure her.

Sakura smiled and wiped away her tears. "Yeah..! But how?"

Lucario withdrew and crossed his arms, trying to think.

'I'm sure Tomoyo-chan is scared all by herself with those bat things. I have to hurry and find her!' Sakura thought when suddenly she heard Tomoyo's voice.

"Tomoyo-chan's voice!" Sakura cried hearing Tomoyo sing.

Sakura closed her eyes, listening to Tomoyo's beautiful singing voice and felt like she could follow the sound waves to her.

"This way!" Sakura cried as she followed Tomoyo's song waves.

Sakura and Lucario came to a giant tree to see several Golbats flying around it.

"Take this!" Lucario shouted as he sent several Aura Spheres at the Golbats.

"Thunder!" Sakura commanded as several lightning bolts at the Golbats.

A huge explosion occured and all the Golbats flying around the tree fell to the ground.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as she rushed past the fallen Golbats and over to the tree.

Sakura looked up at the tree to see Tomoyo sitting on a branch of the tree.

Seeing that the Golbats were gone, Tomoyo climbed down the tree and smiled at Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried as she hugged Tomoyo in relief and happiness. "I'm so sorry! You must have been so scared all by yourself!"

"No, because I knew you would find me, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo tighter.

Not too far away, a black bird-like creature was perched in a nearby tree with a camera around its neck, capturing the whole thing on video.

Somewhere in a secret hideaway, a man with spiky, blue hair was sitting in a big chair, looking at a large monitor.

A small grin appeared on his face when he spotted Sakura and Lucario.

"Dusknoir was right about those two. Now I'm certain that my future will be assured!" the man said crossing his legs.

OOOOOOO

"I heard your song, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo walked home holding hands while Lucario walked behind them.

"I was trying to let you know where I was." Tomoyo said.

"To tell you the truth, when you disappeared, I was about to cry. If Syaoran-kun didn't tell me that nothing would come from crying, that probably what I would have done, cry. I couldn't figure out what to do... and that's when I heard your song, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. "I felt like you were cheering me on, so that's how I found you."

"Thank you."

"No, I should thank **_you _**for finding me and getting rid of those bats," Tomoyo said smiling. "But there is one thing I regret."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I missed recording Sakura-chan's wonderful heroic efforts on tape!" Tomoyo cried as Lucario's shoulders drooped and Sakura fell down anime-style.

As Tomoyo went on about how she missed catching Sakura on film, Sakura picked herself off the ground and looked over at Lucario.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.

Lucario widened his eyes while blushing. "F-For what?"

"For telling me not to cry earlier." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

Lucario looked away in embarrassment.

"No, not just today. Thanks for everything you've done for me." Sakura said.

"U-Um..." Lucario stammered facing her.

"What?" Sakura asked, still smiling.

_"No feeling will come across to others if you don't put them into words."_

_"There are no boundaries when it comes to love."_

"U-Um..." Lucario stammered again, looking over to the side.

Sakura raised her eye-brows slightly, awaiting what he was going to say while still smiling. "Hm?"

"I...You...Um..." Lucario stammered, trying desperately to get the words out.

Sakura looked at Lucario in concern, seeing how he was struggling with something.

"I... I-I..." Lucario looked at the ground while his face lit up from his constant blush.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Buneary cried as she jumped out of Sakura's charm and kicked Lucario in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"HOE!!!" Sakura cried in surprise.

"Not... you...." Lucario muttered through clenched teeth while rubbing his bruised jaw with a giant mad-mark on his head.

"Lucario-sama! You disappeared for so long! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come back!" Buneary cried as Lucario looked to the side, greatly annoyed.

"But I knew you'd come back! I never forgot your promise that you would come back for me!" Buneary cried with hearts floating all around her.

A mad-mark appeared above Lucario's ear. "I would never promised **_anything_** like that to **_you_**...!"

"Lucario-sama! You're so mean!" Buneary cried as she hit him with her ear.

"Stop that! That hurts!" Lucario shouted as Sakura just stared dumb-founded at the scene while Tomoyo decided to record the fight.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**The ending was weird, I know, but it works. They'll talk about Syaoran transforming into Lucario in the next chapter, so stay posted. Anyways, Buneary is in denial that Lucario is actually Syaoran and refuses to admit that he's actually human, just to let you know. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! Happy Thanksgiving!


	40. Secrets within the Capsule

**Chapter 39: Secrets within the Capsule**

"Master, that boy is no longer in this dimension." a purple bat-like creature said as it came over to the man with the spiky blue hair.

"Heh, it looks like he finished his business here. He knew if he tried to stop me here, he'd end up changing the future, his future." Cyrus smirked.

Suddenly, an alarm rang out and a hologram screen appeared in front of Cyrus.

On the screen, a boy with black hair and a red cap and a yellow scarf hanging around his neck was running through one of the halls holding a capsule.

"No! He cannot be allowed to escape with the subject!" Cyrus shouted.

As the boy ran through the hall with a black capsule in his arms as a black and blue lion-like creature ran behind him.

"Halt!"

The boy looked over his shoulder to see several guard Rhydons chasing after him.

"Ru, use Leaf Storm!" the boy cried as he threw a pokeball over his shoulder and a Torterra appeared in a flash of light.

Ru's tree on the back of his shell started to glow, when he unleashed a barrage of leaves at the Rhydon's, knocking them out in a pinch.

"Good job, Ru!" the boy said as he returned Ru to its pokeball.

Suddenly a wall started to come down, trying to prevent the boy from escaping.

The boy gasped, but picked up speed and hit the floor as slid underneath it and continued until he finally managed to get outside with the capsule.

"Plume!" the boy said as he called out a Driffblim in a flash of light.

The boy grabbed hold of one of Plume's arms as it lifted him and Luxio up into the air.

Golbats were headed right for them and Luxio pointed them out.

"Lu, use Discharge!" the boy commanded as Luxio let loose a powerful blue lightning attack, zapping the Golbats.

"Alright, let's get out of here." the boy said as Plume lifted them higher into the air.

OOOOOOO

The next morning, Sakura was sitting in the school yard trying to paint a picture of the scenery, but it looked kind of squiggly.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "This is hard... I should have worked on something easier..."

Sakura put her brush in the cup full of water and saw Eriol working on his painting from the bench.

"Eriol-kun." Sakura called as she came over behind him.

"Oh, Sakura-san." Eriol said looking over.

"Can I take a look?" Sakura asked as Eriol held up his painting.

Sakura looked at it in awe to see that it was basically a pure replica of the scenery he was painting.

"Amazing! Eriol-kun, you're really good at drawing too!" Sakura said.

"Thank you very much." Eriol said.

Syaoran was passing by (He's back to normal) and looked over at Sakura as she was complimenting Eriol's painting.

_"I-I... you... I... I-I..."_

_"NOOOOO!!!"_

Syaoran blushed remembering how he almost told Sakura how he felt.

He looked up again and noticed Eriol looking at him.

Syaoran looked away and walked away without another thought.

Eriol watched him walk away as Sakura noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Someone was watching." Eriol said looking up at Sakura as Sakura looked around, wondering who but saw no one.

"Who was watching you, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"You were the one being watched, Sakura-san." Eriol said.

"Me?" Sakura said in surprise.

"He sure is having a hard time." Eriol chuckled as Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

OOOOOOO

Syaoran decided to paint the sculpture in front of the school, away from Eriol and Sakura.

"Too bad about last night." Tomoyo said, coming up from behind Syaoran, surprising him.

"Eh?!" Syaoran said whirling around in surprise then standing up abruptly. "W-What was?"

"You were trying so hard to confess your love for Sakura-chan last night..." Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "But Buneary-chan interrupted."

Syaoran let an exasperated sigh and dropped his head. "I have no idea what her problem is..."

"When are you going to try again?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's so busy... I-I may not get a chance..." Syaoran stammered.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called, suddenly popping out of no where.

"AHHHHH!!!" Syaoran shouted in surprise as he blushed furiously and dashed away, leaving behind a bewildered Sakura.

"H-Hoe... I didn't think that would surprise him..." Sakura said while sweatdropping as Tomoyo chuckled.

"Did you need him for something?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, yesterday he was trying to tell me something on our way back home, but never got to finish it. I was wondering if he'd want to try again." Sakura said.

"Oh, have you given him the present yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoe? Oh! I forgot! I still need to give it to him." Sakura realized. "Let's see, it's been about... A long time since I made it."

Tomoyo sweatdropped.

OOOOOOO

Syaoran found a bench and took a seat, trying to catch his breath from his sudden decision to run off like that.

"Hey, what's with the gloomy face?"

Syaoran looked up to see Brendan.

"Long time no see!" Brendan said with a happy-go-lucky expression.

"What're you doing here?!" Syaoran shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"I was just in the neighborhood when I decided to stop by." Brendan said with a stupid grin, annoying the heck of Syaoran.

'No matter what this guy says or does, it always ticks me off!' Syaoran thought.

"Actually, the real reason I'm here is because I bet you're still a bit bewildered about last night." Brendan said, causing Syaoran to look up at him in surprise.

"H-How did you-?!"

"Ho-oh-sama knew this would happen, but didn't actually realize it until recently. He's the one who sent me to tell you about it," Brendan said as Syaoran listened. "Anyways, the reason you turned back into Lucario was because when you regained your memories, you were able to revert back to being human. But in doing so, you went against the laws of nature."

"Sir Aaron ignored those laws when he transformed you into a Pokemon to take away your memories, which was the reason he died young." Brendan said.

Syaoran eyes widened in shock. 'He never said that...'

"He didn't tell you that because you'd blame yourself for it. But it's not. It was his decision to carry out your request, and he did," Brendan said. "But he never expected you'd go back to being human. But by you going back into a human, your body became unbalanced because the Pokemon inside you didn't just disappear. Lucario's power mostly comes from the moon, so because it was a full moon last night, Lucario's power was at its highest, thus reverting you back into Lucario.

Syaoran stood in shock, then looked at the ground.

"You have to find a way to split your Pokemon self from your human self before two more full moons or..." Brendan fell silent.

"W-What will happen?" Syaoran asked nervously.

Brendan looked up at him with a serious expression.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, not knowing what the next words out of Brendan would be.

"... Guess you'll find out!" Brendan said, his serious expression gone to a goofy one.

Syaoran fell down anime-style.

"You don't even know?!" Syaoran shouted as Brendan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, Ho-oh-sama isn't exactly certain what will happen. But he thinks it's highly likely that you may loose something important to you." Brendan said.

Both Brendan and Syaoran stood in silence for a moment, when Brendan spoke up.

"But we don't know for sure!" Brendan said looking quite sure of himself.

'Idiot...' Syaoran thought with a mad-mark pulsing.

Brendan looked over to the side to se a boy run by with a capsule in his arms.

"Hm?" Brendan said when suddenly he felt the capsule pulse with a familiar presence.

"What?" Syaoran said, noticing Brenda's expression change suddenly.

"I gotta go. See you later." Brendan said before taking off.

OOOOOOO

The boy rounded a corner and slumped against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Luxio asked in concern.

Lucas nodded. "Just a little out of breath, that's all."

"What's in the capsule?"

Lucas' eyes widened and looked over to see Brendan, who's eyes were glowing bright red.

Lucas jumped to his feet and took a few steps backwards. "N-None of your business."

Brendan narrowed his eyes and glanced down at Luxio, who was growling at him.

Suddenly, Lucas bolted down the alley with Luxio close behind him.

"Hey!" Brendan called, but Lucas ignored him and kept running.

"Hmph, what an annoyance." Brendan grunted before taking off after him.

Lucas ran around town as fast as he could.

People would stare at him seeing Luxio run beside him, but he didn't care. He needed to protect the capsule at all costs.

OOOOOOO

For the rest of the afternoon, Syaoran was troubled by the thought of having to find a way to split his human self from his Pokemon's self before the third full moon.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked up from his desk to see Sakura, causing him to flinch.

"Class is over." Sakura said as Syaoran quickly got up.

Sakura looked at him in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Syaoran blushed and looked to the side. "No... Nothing's wrong."

Sakura didn't seem too convinced.

"You can tell me if something's bothering you. I'll listen," Sakura said. "Oh! That reminds me, last night you were trying to tell me something."

Syaoran's face immediately turned red and felt his heart-beat quicken.

"Um... Well..." Syaoran said as his heart was racing, while trying to find the words.

"Sakura, I...!"

"Kinomoto!" Ruka said as he suddenly opened up the sliding door, causing both Syaoran and Sakura to jump in surprise.

"N-Nogi-kun..?!" Sakura said in surprise as Syaoran tried to hide his Lucario ears that popped up with his hands.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I was just wondering what you were still doing here, that's all." Ruka said slightly blushing as he looked over at Syaoran and glared.

Syaoran glared back, then picked up his bag and put on his hat.

"See you tomorrow." Syaoran said as he left with an annoyed expression on his face as Sakura watched him leave with a look of concern on her face.

As Syaoran walked home with his hands in his pockets, many thoughts were running through his head.

He was looking at the ground as a cold wind blew through his hair.

"Hey!"

Syaoran looked up to see Articuno fly over to him and land in front of him.

"What the hell are you thinking, showing up like this now?!" Syaoran shouted.

"Now is not the time to be shouting," Articuno said with seriousness in his voice. "There's something I need your help with."

OOOOOOO

Lucas' stomach let out a long growl and Luxio flinched.

"What was that?!" Luxio said.

"My stomach. I haven't eaten since forever." Lucas groaned while leaning against a tree.

Luxio looked around then looked up in the tree to see an apple.

"Hah!" Luxio said as he used Discharge, hitting the apple at the stem, having it fall down to the ground.

Luxio caught the apple with his tail and offered it to Lucas.

"Arigatoh." Lucas said with a smile as he took the apple.

Suddenly, something came out of the sky and landed a few feet away from where Lucas and Luxio were.

Luxio let out a growl as the hairs on his neck bristled as the creature took a step towards them.

The creature looked like an over-sized frog that stood on two legs and had a sharp red claw jutting out of both of its hands and had intimidating yellow eyes.

"Oh no, it's Cyrus' Toxicroak!" Lucas cried as he quickly grabbed the capsule that was lying beside him. "Lu, use Spark!"

Luxio rushed forward as its body was charged with high voltages of electricity.

Toxicroak dodged and used Dark Pulse, hitting Luxio dead-on, sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Lu!" Lucas cried as he rushed forward.

Toxicroak lunged forward as its claw started to glow.

Lucas braced himself for the attack, but was surprised to find nothing happening.

He looked up to see Toxicroak looking as if it was going to strike any second, but it just stood there.

"Hand over the capsule." Toxicroak said.

Lucas gritted his teeth and held the capsule closer. "Heck no."

"Then you leave me no choice..." Toxicroak said as he came down on Lucas.

Before Toxicroak could strike down Lucas, a sudden burst of flame hit it in the back, causing it to howl in pain.

Toxicroak whirled around to see Buck with his fingers crossed to form an X.

Toxicroak shuddered and Buck grinned.

"Heh, looks like know that I have the power to knock you out. So I suggest you give up while you can, frogman!" Buck taunted.

Toxicroak narrowed its eyes before letting out a grunt of annoyance and with that, disappeared in a flash of movement.

Buck walked over to Lucas and bent down to him.

"Oi, you okay?" Buck asked as Lucas returned Luxio to its pokeball and backed away.

"H-Hey, I'm not gonna-"

Before Buck could finish his sentence, Lucas ran away from him.

"Hm, was it something I said?" Buck said rubbing the back of his head.

"Buck!"

Buck looked around him to see Articuno fly over to him with Syaoran on his back.

"Yo!" Buck said doing a salute with his fingers.

"Hey, where did that kid go?!" Articuno said.

"He ran off. He seemed to be the finicky type, well he was just attacked by a Toxicroak." Buck said.

"Did you see what he was holding?" Articuno asked.

Buck shook his head. "He ran off too fast."

"In that capsule is something very important. We have to retrieve it before the person who's chasing him does." Articuno said.

OOOOOOO

Lucas continued running through the streets with the capsule in hand.

He turned a corner, but wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone, causing him to fall backwards.

"Hey!"

Lucas suddenly found himself being grabbed by the collar by the person he bumped into.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk!" a girl with long dark blue hair and blue eyes shouted angrily, causing Lucas to get a little nervous.

"G-Gomenasai.. I wasn't looking where I was going..." Lucas said with a sheepish smile.

Suddenly his stomach let out another loud growl and Lucas blushed in embarrassment.

Dawn stared at him for a moment, then started laughing.

"Alright, I forgive you. I guess I'm a little hungry too. Why don't we go get something to eat together." Dawn offered as Lucas looked at her with uncertainty.

Lucas' stomach growls again and decides to accept the offer.

"Arigatoh. That's very kind of you." Lucas said bowing.

Dawn blushed a little seeing how polite Lucas was.

OOOOOOO

"Hoe?" Sakura said as she stopped.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Who's that with Dawn-chan?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo looked to see Dawn and a dark haired boy with a red cap on, holding a capsule under his arm.

"I don't know. But they sure look like a couple." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Eh?! I didn't know that Dawn-chan had a boyfriend!" Sakura said in surprise.

Dawn led Lucas into a little cafe' and got a shake for herself and Lucas got some curry.

"This is really good! I can't remember the last time I was able to eat something like this!" Lucas said as he hungrily ate up the curry on his plate. "Ah, I'm sorry that I don't have any money to pay you back, um..."

"My name's Dawn and don't worry about it." Dawn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Lucas Kouki." Lucas said.

"Do you always speak so politely?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I guess that's just how I was raised, so yeah." Lucas said.

Dawn spotted the capsule Lucas was holding on the side of the table and asked, "Hey, what's in that capsule?"

Lucas' smile faded as a look of seriousness took its place.

"...It's something really important..." Lucas said as Dawn noticed that he looked troubled by the topic so she decided to change to another topic.

"So, do you come from out of town?" Dawn asked as Lucas looked up at her, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I've never been here before. But I heard someone was here that could help me with something." Lucas said.

Suddenly, Lucas heard some ringing in his ears and sat up abruptly.

"Gomenasai, but I have to go. Thank you so much for the food, Dawn-san." Lucas said as he grabbed the capsule off the table and rushed out of the cafe'.

As soon as Lucas exited the cafe' a purple bat like creature hit him with its wings, sending him crashing to the ground.

Lucas struggled to his feet but kept his hold on the capsule as Crobat came at him again using Steel Wing.

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of Lucas by the his shoulder and lifted him up into the air.

"Eh?! What's going on?!" Lucas cried as he looked up to see Articuno and Syaoran sitting cross-legged on top of him, causing Lucas to freak out a little.

Syaoran's Lucario's ears popped out and Syaoran looked over his shoulder to see Crobat chasing after them.

Syaoran called out his sword and placed the palm of his hand on the flat side of the blade as he closed his eyes.

"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran commanded as a powerful lightning bolt shot from the sword and hit Crobat head-on, sending Crobat falling towards the ground.

Crobat hit the ground with a crash as Toxicroak watched from on top of a tall building.

Toxicroak saw them headed towards a plain feild and then started following them by hopping from one building to another.

"W-Wasn't that Li?! And Lucas--!" Dawn said seeing what just happened when suddenly her eyes widened before falling into a deep sleep as she fell to the ground.

Behind her stood a cloaked figure who was holding up a hand.

"Dawn-chan!" Sakura called as she and Tomoyo rushed over.

Sakura saw the cloaked figure standing beside her, but when she blinked, he was gone.

"Huh? What happened? And why does my head hurt?" Dawn said as she woke up and rubbed her head.

"Dawn-chan are you okay?!" Sakura said as she rushed over to her side.

Dawn nodded, but looked around like she was lost.

"Hey, where'd that boy you were with go?" Tomoyo asked as Dawn looked up at her puzzled.

"Boy? I wasn't with any boy. I was just shopping by myself." Dawn said as Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

'Her memories...' Sakura realized.

From on top of a pole, the cloaked figure watched them.

_"I'm sorry, but that girl cannot get involved with him..."_

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**Sorry, if I cut it a little short, but I have other plans for the time being. I'll update as fast as I can, but I make no promises on when I'll be updating. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Please Review!


	41. Special Chapter: A Pokemon Christmas

Merry Christmas! This is a special chapter for the holidays! So here's my present to all of my viewers! Hope you have a great Holiday! And this does go along with the plot line, but not the chapter before it.

**Special Chapter: A Pokemon Christmas**

"Hey! Look over here!" Sakura called over to Tomoyo on their way home.

Tomoyo came over to see a wonderfully decorated Christmas tree and a beautiful reef hanging from the door.

"That's right, it's almost Christmas... Have you decided on all of your presents yet?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura shook her head.

"No, not yet. How about you, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I've already decided on a present for you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura took Tomoyo's hand as they decided to go look in the shopping district before going home.

"What should I get..? There's you, Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, dad, Oniichan, and Yukito-san... And oh, Buizel-kun, Turtwig-kun, Vulpix-san, Larvitar-san, Eevee-chan... And um... there's something else too, but what is it?" Sakura said trying to think of someone else.

"Well, if it's something you put your heart in to make or choose, it can be anything and I know they'll all love it no matter what since you got it for them, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo reassured.

"Yeah..." Sakura said while blushing, thinking of Yukito.

OOOOOOO

"Oh, would Wei-san like this?" Marina said looking at a window display.

"I dunno, maybe you should try making something for him." Volkner said with a bored look on his face while Lance glanced at something across the street.

'I never thought I'd see them like this together, shopping...' Syaoran thought while sweatdropping.

"Oh! What about over here?!" Marina cried in delight as she dragged poor Volkner and Lance away somewhere, leaving behind a sweatdropping Syaoran behind.

Syaoran sighed as he looked at the window display.

"Hm. I guess this looks nice..." Syaoran said seeing the nicely assorted items.

"Ah! Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran looked over his shoulder to see Sakura and Tomoyo. He automatically blushed when he saw Sakura rush over to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you said you were going straight home." Sakura said.

"I thought so too, but Marina wanted to go shopping to get Wei something for the holiday and dragged me and the other two here before I could take one step into the house," Syaoran sighed. "By the way, what **_is _**Christmas?"

"H-Hoee?! You don't know what Christmas is?!" Sakura cried in shock as Syaoran sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Well, it makes sense since he was sealed in that stone for so long." Tomoyo said.

"Then, I'll give you a present too, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said with an excited smile as Syaoran looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, but I don't have much allowance so it won't be much..." Sakura said causing Syaoran to blush again.

Seeing this, Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh, there's something I want to look at really quick. I'll be right back." Tomoyo said as she rushed off somewhere, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.

"Do you remember anything like this when you were human or Lucario?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran was silent. His life was always hard and didn't have time for petty things like this.

"You know, Christmas is much more than just giving presents to people you like. It's spending time with the people you care about and just being glad to be with each other. Christmas has so much other meanings, it's really quite special." Sakura said as Syaoran looked at the ground.

"I'm glad you get to spend it with everyone now." Sakura said.

"U-Um..."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I... you, ur--!"

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-san!" Brendan said, suddenly coming up between them. "Oh, and you too, Syaoran."

Syaoran was white with complete shock and had his mouth hanging open.

"What are you doing here, Yuki-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Just doing a little looking around. Maybe I'll find a good enough thing to give to someone." Brendan said as Syaoran turned around and stomped away with a mad-mark on his head.

"Eh, he could just give you the thing that I gave you..." Brendan muttered as he shrugged with his hands in the air.

"Hoe?" Sakura said puzzled.

"Ah, nothing. Anyways, good luck on finding stuff for them." Brendan said as he waved while walking away.

As Brendan walked away he saw Syaoran leaning on his head against a wall.

"Why can't I say it...?" Syaoran muttered.

"Ah, poor helpless little wolf." Brendan mused as Syaoran shot him an angry glare.

"Oh, you think that was my fault? You should have just said it right then and there without taking so long, sheesh." Brendan said.

Syaoran didn't say anything but looked back at the wall he was leaning on.

"Hm. Maybe this..."

Syaoran looked over to see Brendan looking at a window display. With a closer look, Syaoran saw a glass swan in the display.

Since Brendan was really Articuno, things that looked like ice would attract his attention.

But it seemed like Brendan was looking at a bouquet of flowers rather than the glass swan.

"Are you planning on getting those flowers for someone?" Syaoran asked as Brendan flinched at his question.

"W-What?! It's like you don't know me at all. The one I care about most, is **_me_**." Brendan said as Syaoran sighed, not too surprised by his answer.

"Whatever. I have to go find the dogs anyway." Syaoran said as he walked off.

Brendan looked back at the window display and sighed. "Well, that's how it used to be anyway..."

OOOOOOO

"Where'd Li-kun go? When I came back, he was no where in sight." Tomoyo asked.

"He was about to tell me something, when Yuki-kun came out of no where and somehow, Syaoran-kun got really angry and stormed off." Sakura said in concern.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have to go this way." Tomoyo said pointing to the right.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Sakura said as she sent straight.

As she walked home, she spotted Eriol walking not too far away.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura called as Eriol turned around and smiled as he waved.

"Hi, Sakura-san." Eriol greeted as Sakura caught up to him and noticed a few papers he was carrying.

"What are those?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, these? These are hymns that I'll be playing on the piano at the church on Christmas eve," Eriol said. "You know, hymns contain feelings of gratitude towards little things we face in everyday life."

"Gratitude..?" Sakura asked.

"There are many to be thankful for, to everything around us, not just people..." Eriol said.

"To everything around us..." Sakura repeated as she thought about it.

OOOOOOO

At home, Sakura found Toya sitting on the couch watching television, but it seemed as if something was bothering him.

"Oniichan, is something the matter?" Sakura asked as Toya looked at her.

"Nah, just thinking about something..." Toya said as he recalled at school that Yukito wasn't doing too well on staying awake in class. He even got to class early so he could sleep.

"Anyways, have you gotten dad a present yet?" Toya asked.

"No, not yet. I haven't gotten anybody presents yet. What do you think would be good?" Sakura said.

"Dad was saying how he was going to get a new wallet. Apparently his old one broke." Toya said as Sakura clapped her hands together.

"That's it. I'll get a wallet for dad!" Sakura said.

"You have enough allowance for that?" Toya asked.

"Is it expensive?" Sakura asked.

"More than your notebooks." Toya said.

'I want to see dad's happy face, but I don't have enough money... What should I do?' Sakura thought, crestfallen.

Toya noticed Sakura's expression, but turned his attention back to the television. "I was thinking of getting dad a wallet as his gift, anyway... I don't mind if we buy it together."

"Really?!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Yeah. Hey, since tomorrow is Sunday, why don't we go to buy it then?" Toya said as Sakura nodded.

"I'll go with you!" Sakura said as she walked towards the stairs. "Well, for now I have to start making everyone else's presents."

When Sakura entered her room, she was surprised to see the representatives and Eevee decorating her room with streamers and candy canes.

"W-What are you all doing?" Sakura said with a shocked expression.

"Can't you tell? This is our way of showing gratitude to you as the new Pokemon Master." Buizel said as he started eating one of the candy canes.

"Since we can't get you anything, this was the best we could do for you." Eevee said as Sakura looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you... All of you, thank you so much...!" Sakura said as she pulled all five of them into a big hug.

"You guys are the best!" Sakura cried.

"Okay! Not enough room! Can't breathe!" Buizel cried as Sakura let go and everyone started laughing.

OOOOOOO

"Aww, I was hoping to get that giant bear for Wei-san." Marina whined as she ate some of Wei's homemade dishes.

"Like we had the money for it and what would Wei want with a giant teddy bear?" Lance said in annoyance.

"I think the watch that lady gave us for free will be okay." Volkner said.

"But, it feels so cheesy to give Wei a hand out." Marina said as Lance sighed.

"It's the thought that counts. Now finish your dinner." Volkner said as Marina pouted.

Syaoran was sitting on the porch with his back facing them, working on something not even touching his food yet.

"Oi, Syaoran, you might want to eat something before it gets too cold." Volkner called from the table.

"Almost done..." Syaoran muttered as he was almost done with the stitching.

"Hey, that's a cute bear!" Marina said looking over his shoulder, causing Syaoran to flinch and hide what he was working on.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Syaoran said while blushing with his Lucario ears sticking up.

Volkner came up behind Syaoran and took the bear out of his hands. "Hm. This is well made. Are you planning on giving this to someone?"

Syaoran face turned beat red as he grabbed the bear from Volkner and rushed upstairs.

Volkner blinked boredly a couple of times before looking down at Syaoran's plate.

"Do you think he's gonna finish this?" Volkner asked as Marina sighed.

Syaoran slammed his door shut and placed the bear on his desk.

He then walked over to his bed and fell on top and put his hand over his eyes.

Syaoran breathed a sigh as he looked at the bear.

OOOOOOO

"Well this is new." Buizel said coming out of the closet early the next morning to find Sakura busily working on something.

"Sakura, what are you working on now?" Eevee asked coming up to Sakura.

"I finished my school friends' gifts, so now I'm working on Syaoran-kun's gift." Sakura said.

"Can I borrow that when your finished? I've always wanted a punching bag!" Buizel chuckled as Sakura shot him a look.

"I think it suits him." Eevee smiled as Sakura smiled back.

"Hey, Sakura, we're going in a few minutes, so get ready!" Toya called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Sakura said as she put down the thing she was working on and went over to her desk to get a few things.

A sudden shadow flew across the window, catching Sakura's attention.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she went over to the window.

Eevee's fur started to bristle and rushed over to the window.

"Something's out there..." Eevee said.

Eevee jumped out the window onto the ground and looked around.

Suddenly, something trapped Eevee within a sphere and was lifted high into the sky.

"Eevee-chan!" Sakura cried.

"I told you this wasn't over!"

Eevee looked up to see Gliscor, the original one.

"You?! W-What do you want?!" Eevee demanded.

"I've come for revenge! I was thrown into the ocean because of you and that girl! It's a wonder how I survived!" Gliscor shouted.

"Eevee-chan!" Sakura cried as she started out the window.

"Wait! If you're not downstairs in a few minutes, your brother will get suspicious!" Turtwig said.

"Th-That's true, but..." Sakura said when a thought struck her. "I know!"

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Latias!" Sakura commanded as Latias came out of the staff as the red spots turned to orange and the triangle on its chest turned green.

Latias took Sakura's form in a flash of light and looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Latias-san, I need a favor." Sakura asked as Latias nodded.

"Yes?" Latias asked.

"I need you to go shopping with Oniichan in my place," Sakura said as Latias nodded again. "Thank you so much!"

Sakura suddenly realized something as she looked up at Latias, who gave her a puzzled look.

"Sakura! Come on! Eevee!" Buizel shouted as Sakura snapped out of it and rushed after him.

"Wait! Shopping with her big brother...?!" Latias realized blushing slightly.

There was a knock at the door and Toya came in.

"Are you ready?" Toya said then realized it wasn't Sakura.

Toya sighed. "Something happened to Sakura again?"

Latias stammered as Toya looked out the window. "That way, huh? If I went after her now, Sakura would be troubled, right?"

Latias looked a bit guilty, then Toya smiled. "You want to come shopping with me?"

Latias looked up at him in shock, then smiled. "Yes!"

OOOOOOO

"You realize, I can just transform into my true form and roast you to bits?" Eevee said as Gliscor smirked.

"This case was created by Pokemon Hunters, this case blocks all of your **_special _**powers." Gliscor said.

"Eevee-chan!"

Gliscor looked behind him to see Sakura flying after him.

"Put down my friend!" Sakura demanded as Gliscor grinned.

"Sandstorm!" Gliscor said as he whipped up a twister of sand headed directly towards Sakura.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Garchomp!" Sakura commanded as Garchomp came out of the staff, turning a darker shade of its original color.

"Giga Impact!" Sakura commanded as Garchomp spiraled right through the Sandstorm attack, due to it being a ground type so it had no effect and was headed right towards Gliscor.

"Oh no!" Gliscor cried as Garchomp hit him head-on, sending him flying into a tree.

Sakura flew over and caught the capsule Eevee was in before it hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Eevee-chan?" Sakura asked as she opened up the capsule.

"You bet!" Eevee said as he turned to face Gliscor.

Gliscor struggled to its feet as it glared at Sakura. "You're the reason Mewtwo tried to get rid of me! Now it's pay back!"

Suddenly, Gliscor's eyes widened in horror as its body was enveloped in red light and was forcefully sucked into a pokeball.

"Hoe?" Sakura said as the pokeball shook a few times before it stopped moving.

"Wait, it can't be..." Sakura said.

"Oh, it can."

Sakura looked up in a tree and was absolutely shocked to see Paul standing on a tree branch.

"Shinji-kun?!" Sakura said in shock as Buizel growled.

Paul jumped down and picked up the pokeball that held Gliscor, then looked up at Sakura.

"He's not a sealed Pokemon, he shouldn't matter to you. Besides, he didn't seem like the **_friendly _**type." Paul said as he put the pokeball in his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing here?!" Buizel demanded.

"I came looking for him. Now that I've captured him, I'll be going now." Paul said as he turned his back towards them.

"W-Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Paul didn't answer and kept on walking, earning him another angry glare from Buizel.

"Still has the same old attitude." Buizel growled.

"He's still after Pokemon. I don't take that as a good sign." Eevee said.

"Yeah..." Sakura said looked up at Garchomp.

'I know what was on my mind...' Sakura realized.

OOOOOOO

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sakura." Toya said as he and Latias walked down the shopping district.

"Hello."

Latias and Toya looked around to see Brendan with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ah, aren't you that guy from the festival?" Toya asked as Brendan nodded.

Brendan noticed Toya giving him a suspicious look and gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"There's something... Different about you from when I first saw you." Toya said as Brendan sweatdropped.

"Well, I won't be here long. I have something to give though." Brendan said as he reached into his pocket.

To Latias' surprise, Brendan pulled out a white rose and offered it to her.

"F-For me?" Latias said in surprise as Brendan smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Brendan said as Latias took the flower and blushed.

"Thank you." Latias said as Brendan waved while he walked off.

Toya watched him go and then looked back down at Latias.

'Does he know, this isn't Sakura..?' Toya thought before putting a hand on Latias' head.

"Hey, thanks for spending the day with me," Toya said as Latias looked up at him and smiled. "And thanks for helping Sakura."

Suddenly, snow started falling and Toya looked up in surprise.

"The weather report didn't say anything about snow..." Toya said as Latias smiled up at the snow.

Brendan was standing on top of a church with his Articuno wings out, smiling as he had a light snow fall over Tomoeda.

"Hey, I can be giving once in a while..." Brendan chuckled.

OOOOOOO

Sakura knocked on the window and Latias hurried to open it. (Latias is still taking Sakura's form)

"Are you all okay? And where have you been?! It's awfully late!" Turtwig said as Sakura climbed through the window.

"I had to go get something really quick." Sakura said as she got a tape and put it in the tape recorder, which started playing a song that Sakura sang.

_The first Noel, the Angels did say  
Was the certain poor shepherds in the fields as they lay  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!..._

"What is this song?" Latias asked.

"A present for all of my Pokemon!" Sakura said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Latias blinked a couple of times as Sakura explained.

"Well, thank you all for saving me each time I am in a bind. I sang this this with gratitude for all my Pokemon. I give my best regards for our future." Sakura said as she bowed in gratitude.

"Um..." Latias said as Sakura looked back up at her.

Suddenly, both of them started laughing.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you." Latias said.

"Hm?" Sakura said.

"Thank you very much for doing your best to turn us into new Pokemon," Latias said with a grateful smile as she placed a hand over her heart. "We all love you. So if there's anything we can do, please call us whenever you need us."

"Sure!" Sakura smiled, then she noticed the white rose in Latias' hair. "When did you get that?"

Latias just smiled as she went back into Sakura's charm.

"That was a good performance that speaks from the heart." Eevee said as Sakura smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, there's one more present I'd like to give out. I'll be right back." Sakura said as she grabbed something off her desk and rushed downstairs.

OOOOOOO

Syaoran and Wei were in the kitchen making some cakes when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who's at the door." Wei said.

"I'll get it." Syaoran said.

"Thank you." Wei said as he continued decorating one of the cakes.

"Hello-- GAH!!" Syaoran said in shock to find Sakura at the doorstep.

"W-What is it?" Syaoran said while blushing.

"Here, for you. Merry Christmas!" Sakura said as she offered Syaoran a present.

"C-Can I open it now..?" Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Sakura said as Syaoran he gingerly unwrapped the present.

Syaoran looked at what was inside in surprise as he took it out of the box.

"A Lucario plushie..." Syaoran said in surprise. "You made this?"

Sakura nodded. "Do you like it? If you don't, I mean, I'm not that good at--"

"N-No, I really like it, it's.... Really good." Syaoran said blushing as Sakura smiled.

"Um..." Syaoran stammered as he put something out in front of him, surprising Sakura a bit.

"If you don't want it..." Syaoran said looking to the side as Sakura took it, much to his surprise.

Sakura opened it to find a well made teddy bear. "Ah! It's so cute!"

"I know it's not that good but--" Syaoran said. (He's so modest)

"What are you saying, this is amazing! I love it!" Sakura said as Syaoran blushed.

It started snowing again and Sakura looked up in awe.

"It's snowing!" Sakura said as she watched the snow fall around her. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah..." Syaoran said as he watched Sakura hug his teddy bear as she watched the snow fall.

_"If you make a plush toy yourself, name it after yourself, and give it to the person you like, you will stay in love with each other forever." _

Remembering that, Syaoran's face got even more red. (If that was even possible)

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura said turning around.

"Eh?" Syaoran said.

"Merry first Christmas, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah..."

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**I wanted to make a chapter that related to the holidays and bring back a couple of characters just for this occasion. Hope you enjoyed the cute SyaoranXSakura scene.


	42. Battle For Control

**Countdown: 6Pkmn left**

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters_

**Chapter 40: Battle for Control**

A portal opened up in an unknown place and Grovyle and Dusknoir was thrown out, sending them crashing to the ground.

Dusknoir and Grovyle immediately got to their feet (Dusknoir doesn't have feet, but you know what I mean, right?) and lashed out at one another.

"You have interferred for the last time!" Dusknoir shouted as he sent a barrage of Shadow Punches at Grovyle.

Grovyle used Quick Attack to evade them all and then used Leaf Blade.

Dusknoir was sent hurtling to the ground with tremendous force from the attack and remained still for a split second before countering using Shadow Ball.

"The future is set and stone, you cannot change the fact that Cyrus will be the ruler of all--" Dusknoir was interrupted by Grovyle using Bullet Seed.

"His dream will cause nothing but pain and suffering for everyone everywhere! And I will use all of my strength to change that!" Grovyle shouted. "But why must you put children in harms way?!"

"Because in the future they pose quite the threat. They may be small and innocent now, but in the future, they will be more open minded and powerful," Dusknoir explained. "By taking away their means of challenging us, we must deal with them when they do not know what is to come!"

Grovyle growled as he lunged at Dusknoir again.

Dusknoir blocked the attack and looked around.

"Ah... So, the portal has sent us to where I can find the three keys to unlocking Cyrus-sama's weapon." Dusknoir said as Grovyle looked around and gasped, seeing that he was right.

'Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie do not exist in the world of Tomoeda anymore. They had transported themselves to a location where no one could use their powers for evil after Sir Aaron died. But now...' Grovyle realized.

Grovyle charged his Leaf Blades and glared at Dusknoir. "I will not let you take them back there! They have finally found peace here in the Kingdoms!"

"All in the name of Lord Cyrus!" Dusknoir said as he sent a wave of dark energy at Grovyle.

Grovyle shielded his eyes, but it was no use. He was sent flying into the air.

"No!" Grovyle shouted as he disappeared into the distance.

Dusknoir chuckled. "Now that he's out of the way, I can do my work in peace."

With that, Dusknoir rushed off into the distance.

"Arg!" Grovyle grunted as he hit the trees as he came cascading down from the air.

Grovyle finally got his bearings and caught hold of a branch and brought himself down to a soft landing.

"Dammit. I wasn't expecting Dusknoir to pull a stunt like that." Grovyle cursed.

"Who are you?" a voice said from behind.

Grovyle looked over his shoulder at the person behind him.

Grovyle widened his eyes in shock to see a familiar face he had left behind.

Not wanting to be caught like this, Grovyle hit the ground with Leaf Blade, causing a cloud of dust to rise up.

Grovyle shot out of the dust cloud using Quick Attack to escape. He looked back and realized that this was Pikachu's home world.

OOOOOOO

Articuno set Lucas down in an open field and Syaoran jumped off his back.

"W-What is this?!" Lucas said frantically at the both of them.

Syaoran closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on the capsule. To his surprise powerful energy was emanating from it.

"I know what's inside that capsule and I know that it's very important. That is why we're going to help you protect it." Articuno said as Lucas looked at him in surprise.

"W-Why should I trust you..?!" Lucas said backing up a little. "The only one I know I can trust is the Pokemon Master!"

Articuno and Syaoran's eyes widened when suddenly Toxicroak came out of no where and hit Lucas in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The capsule hit the ground with a loud clang and Toxicroak hurried over and picked it up, then picked up Lucas.

"Put him down!" Syaoran demanded as he pointed his sword at Toxicroak and Articuno took an aggressive stance.

Toxicroak shuddered and quickly got out a black box.

"I'm not going to give up just because of a shudder! Take this!" Toxicroak said as he threw the black box into the center and hundreds of Golbats flew out of it.

"Ah!" Syaoran said in shock as hords of Golbats flew through the skies.

"WAHAHAHAHA!!! The Golbats should keep you two occupied!" Toxicroak cackled as he jumped away with the capsule and Lucas.

"Damn...!" Syaoran cursed as the Golbats started swarming around him and Articuno.

Articuno used Ice Beam which defeated several Golbats, but more just took their places.

Syaoran used his elemental powers from the sword and used Aura Spheres as well, but no matter how many Golbats he defeated, more Golbats would come at him again.

Syaoran fell to his knees in exhaustion and Articuno was panting heavily.

'There's just too many...' Syaoran thought as hundreds of Golbats flew above him.

"This isn't good..." Articuno panted as the Golbats all started using Confuse Ray on them.

Syaoran gripped his head in pain as his vision started to become foggy and his head felt like it was spinning.

Articuno started using Ice Beam left and right out of confusion.

One of the attacks hit Syaoran, freezing him solid.

"Take this!"

Zapdos and Moltres appeared and used their combination of fire and lightning attacks to take out more of the Golbats.

Articuno looked at the two of them wildly, still confused, and started using Sheer Cold.

"Get out of the way!" Zapdos shouted as he and Moltres flew out of way and used Thunder and Heat Wave.

The combination of fire, ice, and lighting, attacks created a powerful beam of light that covered the area, wiping out all of the Golbats, sending them all back into the little black box.

Articuno was still out of control by being confused by all those Golbats.

Due to all the stress, Articuno switched to his disguised form and started hitting his head against a nearby tree.

Zapdos and Moltres quickly switched to their disguised forms and rushed over to Brendan.

Palmer grabbed Brendan from the back and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Palmer shouted as Brendan thrashed around in his grip and sent out Ice Beams from his hands.

"Whoa there! Come on!" Buck said as he grabbed hold of Brendan's arm, trying to stop him.

"Stand back, Buck!" Palmer said as Buck let go before Palmer let loose a Thunderbolt from his body, shocking Brendan.

Brendan let out a cry of pain before Palmer let him go and Brendan staggered around while volts of electricity came off of him.

Brendan finally collapsed and Buck and Palmer rushed over.

"Is he going to be all right?" Buck asked.

"Of course he is. Who do you think your talking about? He just fainted from the stress of being confused by so many Golbats and then my Thunderbolt at close range to snap him out of it. He just needs to rest." Palmer said as he looked at the block of ice that was holding Syaoran.

"Do you think he's still confused?" Buck asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Who knows. Maybe we should get him out of there, what do you think?" Palmer said looking over at Buck.

Buck shrugged. "I guess we could help him out..."

Buck went over to the block of ice and held up his hands and placed them on the cold surface.

Heat started to eminate from his hands and steam went up at the block of ice started to melt.

"Sheesh, those Golbats are the most annoying Pokemon in the world." Buck said as Syaoran was thawed out and collapsed onto his knees.

"Ugh..." Syaoran grunted as he tried to catch his breath.

"You okay there?" Palmer asked as Syaoran shivered.

"Just barely... A little cold though..." Syaoran said as he tried to stand but instantly fell back down to his knees.

"You should rest. You don't have the strength to go on." Palmer said.

"What do we do about Brendan? He's out cold. Get it?" Buck said as Palmer hit him on the back of his head.

"Now's not the time be cracking jokes! Anyways, I'll get these two someplace where they can rest while you go find those three dogs to help go after that toad." Palmer said as Buck rubbed the back of his head then nodded.

Buck changed into Moltres and took off in search of the legendary dogs.

Syaoran tried to get back on his feet again, but fell back down.

"Cool it, kid. You don't stand a chance against that thing or anything else he might throw at you in your current condition. Let the others handle it." Palmer said, but Syaoran ignored him and tried to get up again.

Palmer sighed and let out a small volt of lighting at Syaoran, instantly knocking him back down.

"If you overexert yourself, you'll be useless to everyone." Palmer said as Syaoran growled in frustration, but didn't get back up.

OOOOOOOO

Toxicroak was sitting on a log in the forest with the capsule under his arm and Lucas on his back.

"Now, I just have to wait until Lord Cyrus comes." Toxicroak said to himself.

"Sky Attack!"

Toxicroak shuddered and jumped out of the way just as Swellow wizzed past him.

Toxicroak landed on a branch of a tree as Sakura came into view.

"Put him down!" Sakura demanded as Swellow flew over to her side.

"You actually believe that I would listen to you, a little girl?!" Toxicroak said as he sent a barrage of purple energies at Sakura.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Mismagius!" Sakura commanded as Mismagius appeared from the staff and turned a yellow green color. "Psywave!"

Mismagius sent out a powerful wave of psychic energy at Toxicroak's attack, negating its effects.

"Erk!" Toxicroak said as Swellow came at him with a Wing Attack, knocking him to the ground, dropping both the capsule and Lucas.

Sakura ran up and caught the capsule while Swellow caught Lucas on his back, though Swellow had to struggle to keep flight.

Toxicroak let out a grunt of frustration as he back up to his feet. "I won't let you stop me!"

Suddenly, a tidal wave appeared out of no where and rocked the forest with great force.

Sakura was knocked off her feet and was carried away by the tidal wave's force as well as Toxicroak.

The tidal wave carried Sakura out into the open and Sakura found herself face-to-face with a giant red serpent-like creature.

"Ahhhh!!" Sakura cried as she got up to her feet and pointed her staff at the giant creature.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Pokemon Master herself."

Sakura looked up to see a man with spiky blue hair standing on top of the giant sea serpent.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura stammered.

"My name is Cyrus. I seek the power to create a new world, a world without strife. To get that power, I need the specimen inside that capsule you are holding. So be a good little girl and give it to me." Cyrus said extending a hand.

"Why? Why do you want to create a new world? And go as far as putting innocent people in harm's way?" Sakura demanded.

"There should have been no strife. But what became of this world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it... I find the state of things to be deplorable. But in this newly created world I envision... yes, a world without strife and pain... That is my dream!" Cyrus said.

"T-That's not right!" Sakura said as Cyrus raised an eye brow at her.

"Even though in some parts of the world people are troubled by strife and pain, there are other people who are willing to help others. Even within sadness, there is still hope!" Sakura said.

"Such pitifully useless emotions... it's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of a weak and lacking human heart. Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless sentimentality. But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position. Now Gyarados, take out that useless sack of sentimentality and retrieve the capsule and the boy!" Cyrus said as Red Gyarados let out a roar and sent a powerful twister at Sakura.

Sakura quickly jumped out of the way using Grumpig's Bounce.

"Swellow-san, get that boy out of here!" Sakura instructed as Swellow nodded.

"I think not!" Cyrus said as Gyarados let loose a powerful Hyper Beam at Swellow.

Swellow let out a cry of pain as it lost flight and started heading head-first towards the ground as Lucas fell off his back.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as she rushed over towards Swellow and the boy.

Suicune suddenly appeared and caught Lucas on her back as Sakura caught Swellow.

"Marina-chan?!" Sakura said in surprise as Suicune grinned.

Lucas groaned as he started to stir and weakly opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Suicune asked as Lucas looked at her wide eyed before jumping off her back and backed away.

"Eh? I'm not going to hurt you." Suicune said, but Lucas didn't look at all reassured.

"Feh, it seems you have a hard time trusting others... As you should." Cyrus said as Sakura looked over at Lucas in concern.

Entei and Raikou appeared and sent both their attacks at Gyarados.

Cyrus jumped off of Gyarados as Gyarados was hit with Entei and Raikou's attacks.

Gyarados let out a roar, before it fell to the ground in a heap.

"I see..." Cyrus said as returned Gyarados to its Pokeball and then got out a small purple prism.

"What in the world is that?" Raikou said as Cyrus threw the purple prism into the air.

Dark lightning bolts shot out of it and struck Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, encasing them in transparent prisms.

"W-What is this?!" Entei demanded as he let loose a Flamethrower, which only bounced off the walls, not even phasing it in the slightest.

"Those prisons are something I created. They cannot be opened from the inside and cannot be broken from the inside. Quite useful against legendaries such as yourselves." Cyrus said as Suicune, Raikou, and Entei struggled within their prisons.

Cyrus threw a pokeball into the air and a Golbat appeared with a strange gizmo on its head. He then took something out of his jacket pocket and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"This is also something I invented. It allows me to use the abilities of any Pokemon that the head piece is hooked up to. Allow be to demonstrate. Air Cutter!" Cyrus commanded as sharp blades of wind blasted out of the palm piece.

Sakura jumped out of the way as Cyrus launched another Air Cutter while Sakura was still in the air.

"Ah!" Sakura cried as she hit by Cyrus' attack and was sent crashing to the ground.

To her surprise, it seemed as if she had fallen on something made of leaves.

Sakura looked down to see that she was in Torterra's bonsai tree.

"Turtwig-san?!" Sakura said in surprise as Ninetails and Floatzel appeared next to him.

Tyranitar came up a moment later with Eevee on his head.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Eevee called.

"Yeah, thanks to Turtwig-san!" Sakura said as Eevee glared over at Cyrus.

"You actually feel compassion towards your master? That is pathetic. A Master is someone who is feared by all and reins over all! I will show you what a real master is capable of." Cyrus said as he called out a Houndoom.

"Flamethrower!" Cyrus commanded as he unleashed a powerful stream of fire from the palm of his hand.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura said as Floatzel nodded and used Aqua Jet to deflect Cyrus' attack.

Floatzel went right through the Flamethrower and appeared in front of Cyrus, ready to attack again.

Cyrus placed his hand on Floatzel's chest and fired a Dark Pulse, sending Floatzel crashing to the ground.

"All of you are pathetic, letting pity emotions be your guides." Cyrus said as he placed another machine part and placed it on his other palm and fired a double Flamethrower.

"Light Screen!" Sakura commanded as Alakazam came out of the staff and created a yellow lit shield around Sakura and the others.

The Flamethrower attacks bounced off the surface and Alakazam caused the attack to go back at Cyrus using Psychic.

Cyrus widened his eyes before the Flamethrowers collided with the ground before him.

An explosion of fire erupted and Sakura watched as the flames flickered, wondering if Cyrus was....

Suddenly out of the flames, Cyrus emerged from the flames with bat wings coming from his back.

"I see. You indeed hold great power. But making Pokemon your friends is a waste of time. I don't use Pokémon as tools. Instead, I make the power of Pokémon my own as you can see. But regular Pokemon are not the true power I seek." Cyrus said as Toxicroak appeared from the shadows of the forest and hit the star in the middle of Sakura's staff with Poison Jab.

The star suddnely started spinning rapidly and in a flash of light, all the items that the Sealed Pokemon were carrying were floating in the air, in plain sight.

Sakura gasped as Cyrus threw another dark purple prism out into the air, sealing the representatives and Eevee.

"I was well aware of how many helpers you have, so I came prepared. And now that it's just you and me, I will have no problem in getting what I came for." Cyrus said as Sakura stood her ground and pointed her staff at him.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Sakura said.

Lucas looked around in awe seeing all of the items suspended in thin air and suddenly realized that this girl was the person he was looking for.

Cyrus scanned the area of items when finally he spotted a crystal-like object and a pearl-like object.

"There they are..." Cyrus mumbled when he darted towards the two objects.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Weavile!" Sakura commanded as Weavile appeared from the staff and turned to a bright pink color with a yellow crown and collar.

"Use Faint Attack to stop him!" Sakura commanded as Weavile disappeared and reappeared in front of Cyrus and pummeled him with lightning like attacks, sending him hurtling backwards.

Cyrus grunted in frustration as he landed on the ground on his feet.

"Thunder Wave!" Sakura commanded as a wave of electricity came shooting out of the staff and surrounded Cyrus.

"Dragon Rage!" Cyrus shouted as his body was surrounded by a green fire and then shot in all directions, shattering the Thunder Wave.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Salamence!" Sakura commanded as Salamence shot out of the staff, turning a light green color opposed to its light blue color. "Dragonbreath!"

A green glowing fire erupted from Salamence's mouth, going right through Cyrus' Dragon Rage and hitting Cyrus in the chest.

Cyrus was flung backwards and gripped his chest as he glared at Sakura.

Lucas noticed the Adamant and Lustrous orb not too far away from him and with a last minute decision ran out and grabbed them.

"What?!" Cyrus said as he watched Lucas run away with the two orbs he was trying to acquire.

"If I can get away with these, Cyrus' dream won't come true...!" Lucas muttered to himself as he ran as fast as he could.

"Toxicroak!" Cyrus shouted as Toxicroak went after him.

Toxicroak jumped over Lucas and landed in front of him.

"I think you've done just about enough, don't you think? Now just hand over those two orbs and I'll go easy on you," Toxicroak said as he raised one of his claws at Lucas. "Unless you don't want to repeat what happened last time."

Lucas' mind flashed to how he was handed over to Cyrus by a hunter in disguise and how brutally beaten he was when he didn't cooperate.

Lucas just stood in fear as Toxicroak neared him.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**I cut it short, sorry. But so much can happen in one chapter. Most of what Cyrus says is from the game, he's quite evil. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, Please Review!


	43. A New Plot

**Countdown: 4pkmn left**

Sorry for the lack of updating, but I've hit a writer's block and I'm getting quite close to the end so... Oh, did I say that out loud? o_o I couldn't seem to come up with a main theme for this chapter. Gomenasai in advance.

**Chapter 41: A New Plot**

_Lucas sprinted down the hallway, hoping to find a way out of the building._

_Unfortunately when he turned a corner, he found himself at a dead end._

_Lucas backtracked and ran down another long hallway, little did he know that he was being watched from a computor monitor._

_Suddenly, a shadow flew over him and Toxicroak appeared in front of him, its eyes glowing._

_One of Toxicroak's claws were glowing with a purple glow, poisonous waves emanating from it._

_Lucas took a step back as Toxicroak took a step forward._

_"I suggest you go back to your cell, Lucas. You don't want to make me or Master Cyrus angry at you." Toxicroak said menacingly._

_Lucas reached for one of his pokeballs from his belt and Toxicroak noticed this._

_In a quick movement, Toxicroak rushed over to him and drove his claw into Lucas' stomach._

_Lucas doubled over as the poison started spreading through his body._

_Pain erupted all through his body, so much that Lucas couldn't think straight._

_He collapsed onto the ground as his vision started turning blurry._

_The pain soon slipped Lucas into unconsciousness as Toxicroak lugged him over his shoulder, carrying him back to his prison cell._

_Once Lucas awoke, he found himself in a brightly lit room and Cyrus standing before him._

_"I heard you were trying to escape." Cyrus said narrowing his eyes._

_Cyrus suddenly punched Lucas where he was hit by Toxicroak's Poison Jab, causing a enormous amount of pain to course through his body._

_Lucas cluched his chest in pain as he started panting._

_"I cannot allow you to escape. Not with the item embedded in your body. This should teach you a lesson," Cyrus said as he took out a pokeball and a Golbat appeared in a flash of light. "Use Supersonic."_

_Golbat unleashed a high frequency screech at Lucas._

_Lucas gripped his head in pain as his ears felt like they were about to burst._

_"STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!" Lucas cried in pain._

OOOOOOO

Lucas watched in horror as Toxicroak's claw started to glow, charging up a Poison Jab.

Toxicroak rushed forward as Lucas braced for impact.

Suddenly, Gallade shot out in front of him and blocked Toxicroak's Poison Jab with Psycho Cut.

Gallade grinned in triumph as Toxicroak glared in rage.

The two broke apart and came back again, using close range attacks.

"Are you okay?" Sakura said jumping over to Lucas.

Lucas looked over at her and nodded slowly.

Sakura nodded in relief before turning her gaze back over to Toxicroak and Gallade.

"Flamethrower!" Sakura commanded as Typhlosion came out of the staff and a stream of fire erupted from its mouth.

Gallade jumped out of the way as Toxicroak took the full attack.

Tokicroak let out a cry before it fell to the ground with crash.

Cyrus quickly recalled Toxicroak and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?!" Eevee demanded from his prism-prison.

"Because..." Cyrus said as he snapped his fingers and several Sableyes appeared from the shadows and quickly snatched the two orbs from Lucas' hands.

"Wa..?!" Lucas said as the Sableyes started laughing as they placed the orbs in Cyrus' hands.

"It looks like I win." Cyrus smirked as Sakura dashed forward.

Cyrus raised a hand and a powerful gust of wind shot from the gizmo in the middle of his hand, causing Sakura to get blown back by the force.

"Now that I have both the Adamant and the Luminous orbs, my dream for a new world is just within my grasp!" Cyrus said as Crobat wings appeared from his back.

"No!" Sakura cried as she got back and rushed towards him again, determined not to let him get away with the two vital items.

Cyrus flew out of the way and darted forward, grabbing the capsule off the ground.

Sakura gave chase using Swellow's Fly.

"Sakura!" Eevee cried as Sakura flew after Cyrus.

"Ice Beam!" Sakura commanded as a beam of ice shot from her staff, aimed at Cyrus.

"Flamethrower!" Cyrus shot-back as a stream of fire spewed out of his hand.

Cyrus' fire went right through Sakura's Ice Beam and hit her right wing.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sakura cried as she headed for the ground at a high speed.

"SAKURA!!!" Eevee cried as he desperately tried to get out of the prism-prison by ramming the walls.

"So long, Pokemon Master." Cyrus scoffed before flying away with the capsule in hand.

Sakura closed her eyes as she headed for a crash landing.

At the last moment, someone slid underneath her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Phew... I thought that I wouldn't make it..."

Sakura opened up her eyes slowly to find herself in the arms of Syaoran.

"Syaoran...kun..." Sakura said in surprise as Syaoran gave her a small smile.

"Thank you so much, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as she gave Syaoran a big hug, much to Syaoran's surprise.

Syaoran turned bright red as Sakura noticed how cold Syaoran felt.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran in concern as he stubbornly looked away.

Syaoran glanced up to see Cyrus getting away and growled in frustration.

Sakura looked over and a sad expression appeared on her face.

She looked down in disappointment as the prisms surrounding the others disappeared.

"Sakura! Are you all right?!" Eevee cried as he rushed over to Sakura. "I'm sorry... I couldn't do anything to help you."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad everyone was okay."

Sakura then noticed Lucas standing off to the side, looking down at the ground.

She got up and walked over to him.

Lucas looked up at her in surprise, before taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry..." Lucas said before running away from Sakura and the others.

"Wait!" Sakura called after him, but Lucas ignored her plea and ran into the nearby forest.

"Should we go after him?" Eevee asked looking up at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "If he wants to come back, he will."

Syaoran remained on the ground and narrowed his eyes, following Lucas' aura trail through the forest.

He spotted Lucas sitting in a tree, looking defeated.

Syaoran could tell by his aura waves that he was emanating, that something was bothering him more than the capsule being taken.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran blinked, snapping back to attention, and looked up Sakura. "N-No... Just a little tired."

Eevee eyed Syaoran sadly as he slowly got up, though he faltered when he got to his feet.

"Tch!" Syaoran grunted, still a little dizzy from the multiple Confuse Rays and also still a little drained from being frozen in a block of ice.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura and saw the concern in her eyes as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I'll be all right. So don't worry about me."

Sakura still wasn't reassured, but Syaoran gave her a small reassuring smile causing her to smile back.

"Well this is great! That blue-haired lunatic made off with two of the most important items!" Buizel shouted as Turtwig, Larvitar, and Vulpix looked over to the side.

"Hoe?" Sakura said puzzled.

"What exactly did he take?" Syaoran asked.

Eevee looked hard at the ground. "He took the vital items that could control space and time."

"What?!" Syaoran shouted as Sakura looked at Eevee in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as Eevee looked up at her.

"Let's go somewhere quieter first." Eevee said.

OOOOOOO

"Wow. This is the first time I've been at you guys' house." Sakura said looking around at the traditional Japanese home.

"Please. Make yourself at home." Wei said giving her a cup of tea with a curt bow.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile as Wei left the room so that he wouldn't be in the way.

"Alright. Lance, would you like to explain?" Eevee asked turning to Lance.

Lance nodded and came to the front of the room. "The Adamant orb was created by the ancient deity of Time, Dialga. And the Lustrous orb was created by the ancient deity of Space, Palkia. Dialga has the ability to control time itself by either slowing it down, speeding it up, or stopping it altogether. Palkia is said to be able to warp and distort space. Legends say that it lives in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to our world. Both are extremely powerful and live in different dimensions. But I've heard that Sir Aaron was able to meet them face to face. Which was probably how he received the Adamant and Lustrous orbs."

Sakura looked down at her hands. "And I lost them."

"Don't blame yourself, Sakura." Marina said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We were all taken by surprise."

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran, who had his head propped up by his hand and was looking intently out the window.

"But the thing about those items are that they can control Palkia and Dialga." Eevee said gravely.

Sakura eyes widened in horror as Turtwig shook his head.

"That is true. But that could only happen if Dialga and Palkia are here in this world. It wouldn't affect them if they are off in different dimensions. The only way to get them to this world is if the red chain is formed," Turtwig said. "The red chain can only be formed by the all three beings of the lakes. Uxie, the being of Knowledge, Mesprit, the being of Emotion, and Azelf, the being of willpower."

"But all three are currently living in another universe, safe from any hunters such at that man, Cyrus." Vulpix said.

"I have a bad feeling." Larvitar said as everyone looked at him questionably.

"That man hopes to create a new world, probably by using the power of Dialga and Palkia. So he must have a plan to get the beings of the lakes too." Larvitar said.

"You're right. But how is he going to do that? Crossing dimensions, that seems a little... I don't know, out there." Marina said thoughtfully.

A thought struck her. She had seen a crossing of dimensions before.

_Grovyle jumped out of the way and used Quick Attack in mid-air, launching himself at Dusknoir._

_A portal of some sort opened up behind Dusknoir and Grovyle pushed Dusknoir through, along with himself._

_"I'll be all right! Just complete the mission!" Grovyle shouted while staring at the sky._

_Once Dusknoir and Grovyle went through the portal, it disappeared in a flash._

"I've seen it before..." Sakura said as everyone looked over at her in surprise.

"It was when Syaoran-kun first transferred in. Eevee-chan, I told this to you before, remember?" Sakura said to Eevee.

Eevee's eyes widened. "Dusknoir... I didn't think that they were capable of crossing dimensions, but..."

"Either way, it's possible. Which means..." Lance said.

"We're all in danger." Syaoran said crossing his arms.

OOOOOOO

Toxicroak placed the capsule on a table and went over to Cyrus, who was sitting in a chair in front of many monitors.

"What about the boy, master?" Toxicroak asked.

Cyrus grinned as he folded his hands together. "Don't worry. He won't get far. He has no where else to go. He's all alone in this world."

"But what about the girl?" Toxicroak said as Cyrus motioned for him to be silent.

"Even if she is the Pokemon Master, that boy feels he is essentially a failure in her eyes. So my guess he will avoid contact with other humans," Cyrus said. "Of course that will work to our advantage. Even with his Pokemon, there will be no means of escape for him."

Cyrus flicked a switch at the computer and a spikey, light blue-haired young man with blue eyes and wore a white and blue cloak.

"Status report." Cyrus said.

**"We have successfully located the three lakes in the three lands. Unfortunately, it seems that the area surrounding the lake is essentially dying. It seems that all inhabitants in the area had cleared out though. If I remove the being of emotion, it's possible the area won't hold up for too much longer. Should we continue the plan?"**

"Of course. I haven't gone this far to just let things fall a part. Commence with the capture of the three beings of the lakes!" Cyrus commanded.

**"Yes sir."**

With that, the image on the monitor disappeared and as Cyrus narrowed his eyes.

"Concern, pity, all useless. It doesn't matter what gets destroyed during my path to success, once I have the power to control both space and time, all's suffering will not exist." Cyrus said darkly.

OOOOOOO

The next day when Toya went to the classroom, he was shocked to find Yukito already in class, sleeping at his desk.

"Yuki." Toya called as he came over to him.

"Hey, Yuki!" Toya called again as he tried to shake his friend awake. "Yuki!"

Yukito finally looked up at him sleepily. "Oh, hey Toya... Good morning."

"You were here early?" Toya asked.

"I didn't want to be tardy anymore so I came early and slept in here..." Yukito said as he put his head in his arms again.

"Yuki... Yuki!!" Toya called as he tried to shake him awake again. "Yuki!!"

"What?" Yukito said looking up a little.

"At this rate, things will get worse." Toya said in concern as he looked at Yukito. "Yuki, I know that you really are--"

"Good morning!" Nakaru cried happily as she jumped onto Toya's back.

"What do you want?" Toya said through clenched teeth while sweatdropping.

"I wanted to see you, Toya-kun!" Nakaru said pulling him to the side, away from Yukito, who went back to sleep.

"You saw me at school yesterday!" Toya said in annoyance.

"It's been over twelve hours!" Nakaru exclaimed happily as she started shaking Toya from side-to-side. "I was so lonely!"

"Then get a dog! Let go of me!" Toya shouted as he struggled against her grip.

"No way!"

"Ouch!"

OOOOOOO

"Good morning!"

Syaoran turned around to see Sakura rushing over to him with her cheerful smile.

But Syaoran knew, she was stilll bothered by the whole Cyrus thing.

"Good morning." Syaoran replied.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You still look kinda out of it." Sakura said as Syaoran placed a hand on her forehead.

"I already told you I'm fine, so quit worrying about me." Syaoran said blushing slightly while looking over to the side embarrassed.

"Okay." Sakura said with a hint of blush on her face as she smiled.

"Aren't we being a little closer than usual." Ruka said suddenly coming up, causing Syaoran to jump back in surprise.

"Good morning, Nogi-kun." Sakura said as Ruka continued glaring at Syaoran.

"Eh?" Sakura said in confusion as Eriol walked by while chuckling to himself.

"What are you chuckling at!" Syaoran and Ruka shouted in unison, before looking at each other and turning their backs on each other and crossing their arms.

"Hoe?" Sakura said tilting her head to the side, still not getting why Syaoran, Ruka, and Eriol didn't get along.

"Good morning!" Tomoyo greeted as Sakura went inside the classroom.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted warmly as Syaoran sat down and looked out the window.

"What's wrong with Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura shrugged.

Tomoyo glanced over at Ruka, who had a scowl on his face and realized what probably happened.

OOOOOOO

"Oi, Brendan. Are you going to be okay?" Buck asked as Brendan was laying on his back with a wet cloth over his face.

"I gave him a pretty good jolt. He's probably going to be out for a while." Palmer said leaning back against the wall of an abandoned warehouse.

Brendan let out a sigh as he moved the cloth off his face and sat up while rubbing his temples.

"Hey, lay down. You're still not well." Buck said but Brendan just ignored him.

"I can't just lay around, not now. Too many things are at stake." Brendan said as he started panting. "I can feel it. Master's power is dwindling."

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling pretty drained lately." Buck said nervously as Palmer stood up.

"Now is not the time to be thinking to that. We need to use our strength to stop that man!" Palmer said.

Brendan layed back down and groaned. 'I can feel it too... My power is being drained.'

OOOOOOO

In another dimension, the long, spiky, blue-haired young man was running through a forest at lightning speed.

"Get back here!" a voice cried out behind him.

The man smirked before turning around and unleashing a Blizzard attack from his hands, causing the whole portion of forest in front of him to freeze over.

"Ugh!"

A creature grunted before falling down, frozen in place.

"I have to admit, you're pretty persistent. Must run in your species." the man said as the creature pushed himself off the ground and glared at the man with fury burning in its red eyes.

"Ice! Hurry up!"

Ice glanced up to see a young woman with pink hair and a big, muscular man with short, spiky yellow hair hanging out of a helicopter.

"Huuie up!" the yellow haired man shouted as Ice turned back over to the creature stuck in the ice.

"Farewell, Lucario." Ice said before jumping high into the air and being picked up by the helicopter.

As Lucario watched them fly away into the distance, he powered up an Aura Sphere and blasted himself free from the ice.

Lucario gave chase, but couldn't keep up with the helicopter and soon lost it.

"No!" Lucario shouted as he fell to his knees and pounded his fist into the ground.

"Seems like you had a bit of trouble getting the little blue elf." the pink haired young woman said.

"Just a little. But the mission was successful." Ice said before revealing a small black cube and the sleeping figure of Azelf appeared in front of them.

"Now we tell master dat we don good!" the yellow haired man said with a giant grin on his face. "Heh. I even got a widdle kitty while out by da lake!"

Suddenly, Dusknoir appeared from the shadows of the helocopter with a satisfied look in his eye.

"Master Cyrus was right to have chosen you three for the job to acquire the three beings of the lakes." Dusknoir said.

"What did you expect when he hired the Sinis Trio?" Ice said with an evil grin.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Eh, This didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, but I haven't updated in a while, so here you go. If you haven't heard of the Sinis Trio, they're highly ranked members of the evil organization in Pokemon Ranger. Personally, I don't really like the fact that you can't keep the Pokemon you capture in that game, but it's really addicting for some reason. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	44. Disappearing Strength

Stroke of inspiration!Hope you guys are happy that I have updated! Happy Valentine's Day! (Even though I'm late) I've felt like I haven't been putting Yukito in it enough. (Half of it is because I don't like Yukito and the other there aren't that many instances I can put him in) Toya hasn't been making that many appearances either... Lexgo is going to kill me... Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 42: Disappearing Strength and Gathering Forces**

"Hey Yuki, are you sure you're okay riding home. You look like you're going to pass out." Toya said as he watched Yukito wavering while riding his bicycle.

"No, no. I'm fine, don't worry about me." Yukito said with a smile.

Toya didn't look convinced as he carefully road along side Yukito.

Yukito blinked a couple of times, looking like he was going to fall asleep as he was riding.

"Yuki, I think we should stop--" Toya was cut off when Yukito started to fall of his bike.

"YUKI!!" Toya shouted as he grabbed hold of Yukito's arm just as he was about to fall off.

Toya quickly stopped his bike as Yukito's bike skidded from underneath him and fell to the ground in a heap.

Yukito had indeed passed out and he came quite close to getting seriously injured.

"Dammit..." Toya cursed as he kept holding the unconscious Yukito up.

OOOOOOO

Sakura was busily preparing dinner while Eevee sat on the counter watching her.

"Are you still down about what happened a few days ago?" Eevee asked, noticing something was bothering her.

"Eh? N-N-No! That's not it! It's just that... Yukito-san seems to be really tired lately. It looks like he has trouble keeping his eyes open." Sakura said looking down as she stirred the stew-pot.

Eevee's expression turned serious as the front door opened.

"Is that Oniichan?" Sakura said as Eevee ran up the stairs into her room.

Sakura came around the corner and gasped.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura cried as Toya brought an unconscious Yukito into the house.

"Oniichan, what happened to Yukito-san?!" Sakura cried as Toya brought him over to his bed and Sakura got the covers ready. "Is he sick?"

"He's sleeping." Toya said as he put Yukito's glasses and coat over to the side. "Today, he collapsed on the way home... and never woke up."

Sakura looked at Yukito in concern. "I just hope he's okay... Are you sure he's not sick?"

"He's not sick. But..." Toya trailed off.

"But..?" Sakura prodded.

"But when he wakes up, he'll eat like a horse. So if you want to help, start cooking." Toya said as Sakura sweatdropped.

"R-Right!" Sakura said as she followed Toya out of the room.

Sakura stopped at the door and gave Yukito one final glance before going to the kitchen.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Eevee quickly scuttled into the room and jumped up onto the bed, looking down at Yukito's sleeping form.

"Sakura's power gets stronger every time she changes a Sealed Pokemon into her own." Eevee said as parts of Yukito's body started to fade.

Eevee narrowed his eyes."But she still isn't strong enough to uphold your existence. At this rate, Lugia will disappear."

"And if Lugia disappears, so will his temporary form... Yukito's existence depends on Lugia," Eevee said sadly while closing his eyes then looked at Yukito, picturing Lugia's struggling form. "Hang in there, Lugia."

In the kitchen, Sakura and Toya were preparing dinner, both worrying about the fate of their friend.

"I hope Yukito-san is all right." Sakura said in concern while looking towards the stairs.

"Come on, Yuki... Figure it out..." Toya mumbled.

"Hoe?" Sakura said looking up at her brother.

"Peel those carrots." Toya said holding the ladle up.

"Right!" Sakura said quickly peeling the carrots into the stew pot.

OOOOOOO

Outside Yukito's window, Eriol watched him struggling to keep his existence from the roof of another house with Darkrai and Cresselia beside him.

"Looks like he's running out of time." Darkrai said as Cressalia chuckled.

"He still has no clue. It's quite sad really." Cressalia said.

"Ideed. But the three followers of the Beast of the Sea are also losing their strength as well. Their power depends on Lugia as well. If Lugia disappears, Yukito will disappear. But also the bird trio's power, which will cause them to be stuck in their disguises without any power. They would basically be human. Ironic really." Eriol said.

"I know. The ones who degraded humans might actually become humans." Cressalia said as Darkrai folded his arms.

"Let's not forget about the other," Darkrai said. "Right now in a crucial point in time where everyone needs to be at full power."

Eriol closed his eyes. "Many uncertainties are floating around right others see this as an opportunity are trying to fight their way through time and space to get here. But as long as I am here, they cannot pass. The only one who was able to slip through was Dusknoir."

"But he is gone, Grovyle pushed him into through the portal to another dimension." Darkrai said.

"True. But The Sinis Trio has found a way to cross through the dimension and to come back once. They are probably on their way back." Cresselia said.

Eriol stood up and glanced up at the moon, hanging high in the air. "Then we have to be quick. We must find others to help."

OOOOOOO

Yukito was still fast asleep, but seemed like he was having trouble breathing.

Eevee patted his forehead, watching his friend struggle to uphold his existence.

"I wish there was something I could do..." Eevee said sadly.

Suddenly, the door started jiggling and Eevee immediately ran under the bed.

To Eevee's surprise, Toya came in and closed the door behind him.

Toya pulled up a chair beside his friend's side and glanced down towards the bottom of the bed.

"I know you're there, so why don't you just come on out." Toya said as Eevee slowly came out from under the bed.

"I was right. You're powers are strong," Eevee said as he jumped up onto the bed again and sat down beside Yukito's head. "I had a feeling you knew about me, right from the start."

Toya nodded. "Yeah, I also knew about Yuki. But I didn't want to say anything, since It'd probably just bother Sakura if she knew that I knew from the beginning."

"Yukito didn't want you to know that he wasn't human, which is why Lugia couldn't resort to his true form in front of you. But right now, it's become clear that he doesn't even have enough power to come out and tell you himself." Eevee said sadly glancing down at Yukito.

Toya remained silent as Eevee glanced up at him. "Do you know what must happen to prevent him from disappearing?"

"I know," Toya replied. "If my power can keep Yuki from disappearing, I'm willing to give it to him."

"You won't be able to see your mother again." Eevee said as Toya sighed.

"Well, it's not fair that I'm the only one who can see her. But..." Toya's expression turned serious. "...If I lose my power, I won't be able to tell when Sakura is in trouble."

Toya turned to Eevee. "So, will you two protect her for me? Without having to sacrifice yourselves, for her sake and your own sakes?"

Eevee's eyes widened in shock, but nodded. "You have our word."

Eevee closed his eyes as his body started glowing with a golden aura.

Suddenly, a shell-like flute appeared in front of him, suspended in mid-air.

"This is the Azure Flute was created by Sir Aaron to transfer one's power into another. It was created specifically for this situation, though he asked me to keep it a secret from Lugia." Eevee said. (Sheesh, Eevee keeps a lot of secrets, doesn't he?)

"What do I do?" Toya asked.

"You must play Lugia's song. It will reawaken the Beast of the Sea. Let the flute guide your energy." Eevee said as Toya took the flute into his hands.

Toya took a breath before closing his eyes as he put his mouth onto the flute.

As he blew into it, he felt a surge of energy rush forth and as he continued playing, the flute's tone seemed to have a mind of its own as Toya listened to the calming pitch of the flute while blowing into it.

Yukito's body started to glow as Toya felt his own power being transferred into Yukito as he continued playing.

Sweat started to bead Toya's forehead as he felt himself become weaker and weaker, but was still willing to continue.

A flash of light erupted from Yukito's body as Toya finished the final note of the song.

Feeling his power was completely drained, Toya started to fall forward. But collapsed onto Lugia's soft wing.

A tear beaded one of Lugia's eyes as he looked straight ahead, touched that Toya would give up all of his power to save him.

"Lugia..." Eevee said, surprised that Lugia had just showed emotion.

Lugia gently placed Toya on his bed and glanced outside. "I can feel it... My powers are back."

Lugia then looked back at Toya and gave him a small smile. "I guess the only thing to say is... thank you."

There was a creek at the door and Lugia immediately created a gust of wind, causing the door to swing wide open.

To Eevee and Lugia's shock, Sakura was standing at the doorway, crying.

"You were listening?" Lugia said in shock.

Sakura slowly walked into the room and stopped in front of Lugia. "I'm sorry... Yukito-san was going to disappear... because **_I _**didn't have enough power. So you had to take Oniichan's power. I'm so sorry!"

Lugia's expression softened as he bent his head down to the sobbing Sakura and nudged her gently. "The Sealed Pokemon and their guardians were brought together and sustained by the powerful warrior, Sir Aaron. It's only natural that a child like you couldn't support all of them."

"But..." Sakura said through tears.

Lugia wiped some of her tears away with the tip of his wing and glanced over at Toya. "If you cry, he will be sad. Ho-oh and I promised we would protect you."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she looked over at Eevee, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"So... don't cry." Eevee said.

Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled at the both of them. "Okay."

Sakura walked over to the bed where Toya was laid and took his hand into hers.

"I'm sorry, Oniichan. If something happens to you... I'll come right away," Sakura said as tears stung her eyes. "I promise to protect you, Oniichan."

Lugia and Eevee smiled as Sakura set down Toya's hand gently and looked over at Eevee.

"You knew all along that Lugia-san was going to disappear, because my power was too weak, didn't you, Eevee-chan?" Sakura said as Eevee sighed.

"Yeah, I knew. But I didn't want you find out because I didn't want to see you look the way you do now." Eevee said as Sakura blinked in surprise.

"If I told you, you would have blamed yourself and would have tried too hard to do something about it. So Lugia and I decided to keep quiet." Eevee said.

Sakura looked down at the ground. "You and Lugia-san... You guys are always protecting me."

"Not **_just _**protecting you, Sakura. It's like you said... You don't want to be our master, you want to be our friend. It's only natural to care about your friends. Take your brother for instance." Eevee said as he padded over to Sakura. "Just like you care about us, Sakura. Hey... We love you."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

Sakura suddenly felt a jolt go down her body.

"This presence!" Sakura gasped as she ran over to the window and pulled the curtain away.

"Gah!" Brendan cried.

"HOEEEEE!!!" Sakura cried as soon as she found Brendan outside the window.

"What are you doing out there, Articuno?" Lugia said in an irritable tone as Brendan sweatdropped.

"Well, I suddenly felt better and decided to check up on you." Brendan said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm fine. Now go." Lugia said glaring at him, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Okay... Bye!" Brendan said before dashing off.

Eevee slapped his paw over his face as Sakura blinked a couple of times, still unsure what to make out of this situation.

"A-Anyways... I could have sworn I felt the presence of Aaron-san." Sakura said as Lugia glanced up at the ceiling.

"The presence is gone, too..." Lugia said as Eevee stared out the window.

'Sir Aaron...?' Eevee said to himself.

OOOOOOO

Eriol was sitting on top of another building looking down at the people walking below.

"Now That Lugia has his powers back, it gives them an advantage. But if Sakura-san's powers continue to get stronger, it will become rather difficult to continue hiding. I should hurry." Eriol said as he noticed a familiar boy walk by.

Lucas was walking aimlessly through the busy streets alone with his hands in his pockets.

He had no where else to go, he couldn't go anywhere else.

There was no one to turn to, no one to trust.

"Oh! I'm so late!"

Lucas looked up just in time to see someone with a lot of bags crash into him.

The shopping bags flew all over the place and the person who bumped into Lucas fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry!"

Lucas glanced down and was shocked to see Dawn again.

"Eh?" Lucas said speechless, not expecting to bump into her again.

"Oh no... My mom was expecting me home half an hour ago! That stupid cashier who didn't know what the heck he was doing!" Dawn said in frustration and embarrassment as she quickly tried to pick up her bags off the ground.

"Here, let me help." Lucas said as he bent over and started picking up some of the items that had fallen out of the bags.

"N-No, no! You don't have to! I'll do it!" Dawn said.

"It's okay." Lucas said with a sincere smile, causing Dawn to blush slightly.

"Hey... Have I seen you somewhere before?" Dawn asked as Lucas' eyes widened while looking at the ground.

The two of them were left in silence and Dawn looked at him in concern before Lucas shook his head.

"...No. This is the first time we've met." Lucas said slowly while keeping a smile on his face.

Dawn noticed that Lucas' smile seemed sad somehow and wondered was this really the first time they've met.

"Here." Lucas said handing her the bags.

"Oh, thank you." Dawn said standing up.

"Well, see you then." Lucas said as he bowed before walking away.

"Wai-" Dawn said with and outstretched hand, but stopped herself as Lucas kept walking away.

'Why... Why does it feel like we've met before? But he said we haven't... Could he be lying? And...' Dawn looked back up at Lucas was walking with his back facing her.

'Why does he seem so sad?'

Lucas breathed a heavy sigh as he walked along the street lighted side-walk.

"She didn't remember... I guess it's for the best." Lucas said sadly.

"RRRRRRRRRRR...."

Lucas stopped and looked around.

'What was that?' Lucas wondered as he frantically looked from side-to-side.

Suddenly, something swooped down and picked him up into the air.

"YAHHHHHHH!!!" Lucas cried as he struggled against the creature's grip.

Before he could say anything, the creature dropped him on top of a building.

"Ow...." Lucas said as he rubbed his back after his not so graceful landing.

"Sorry about that."

Lucas glanced up to see a boy about his height with a dark cape and hat. He was also holding a long staff with a blue gem in the middle.

"But I don't think you'd want to talk if I'd just gone down there myself." the boy said.

"W-What do you want from me?" Lucas said backing away, but only bumped into Darkrai, causing him to jump back over to where he was.

"I want you to help against the final battle with Cyrus." the boy said as Lucas widened his eyes in shock.

"If Cyrus succeeds in his plan, many will suffer. I know that you have been through a lot, but right now, Sakura-san needs all the help she can get."

Lucas looked down at the ground. "What can I do? I've done nothing to help."

The boy bent down in front of him with a sincere smile. "You have more potential than you realize. You just have to believe in yourself."

Lucas looked down at his hands, not sure what to believe.

_"Don't be afraid... It's okay to trust them."_

Lucas eyes widened in shock at the sound of the voice.

His expression softened as he stood up as did the other boy.

"All right." Lucas said as he called out all of his Pokemon.

A Torterra, Shieldon, Lickilicky, Munchlax, Luxio, Drifblim, and a Riolu appeared to him in a flash of light in front of him, all looking a bit confused.

Lucas bent down in front of them. "Are you guys willing to help me face Cyrus?"

All of them smiled in determination and gave a roar of approval, causing Lucas to smile.

For the first time in a long time, Lucas felt his determination and courage rising. He was finally going to help this time.

OOOOOOO

Sakura quietly left the room with Eevee right behind her as they went into her room, where Buizel, Turtwig, Vulpix, and Larvitar were waiting.

"How is he, Lugia I mean?" Buizel asked.

"He's fine, but did you all know too?" Sakura asked.

All of them looked at each other nervously.

"You did, huh?" Sakura said.

"Yeah..." Turtwig said sadly.

Sakura then smiled. "Thank you all, for watching out for me."

"Eh?" they all said with blank yet confused looks on their faces as Sakura walked over to the window.

"You know, Eevee-chan... When I thought that Yukito-san might disappear, I was really scared." Sakura said staring out the window with her arms at her side.

"Not just Yukito-san... But Lugia-san too. If someone I cared about disappeared, I'd be really sad."

"Sakura..." Eevee said.

"So, since I don't know what will happen in the future... Instead of keeping quiet, I want Yukito-san to know my true feelings." Sakura said in determination while staring out at the full moon. "That's what I have decided."

OOOOOOO

Lucario sat on top of the house doggy style and was staring at the full moon with a look of uncertainty.

"One left... What am I suppose to do?" Lucario said as he put his head in his paws.

Lance was leaning against the wall of the other room watching Lucario outside.

"Looks like he's getting anxious." Volkner said sitting on the opposite side of the room as Lance nodded.

"He knows he only has one more full moon left. And if he can't find out how to split his two selves apart in time, he may encounter trouble." Lance said.

"Are you not going to tell him how he can split?" Volkner asked.

Lance shook his head. "He has to figure it out on his own. But... It doesn't look like he will be able to."

OOOOOOO

Eriol jumped off of Cresselia's back and onto a high cliff overlooking the forest.

There was a high tree standing in front of the cliff and on top, was a shadowed figure with a long cloak.

"This is the first time we've met. So, pleased to to meet you." Eriol said with a smile.

The figure glanced over at him, with a cool violet gaze.

_"Is there something you want?" _the figure said.

"I'm here to ask you of something, something important." Eriol said as Darkrai and Cresselia appeared from behind him.

The figure narrowed its eyes, but Eriol stood his ground as a small breeze swept through his cape.

"It's not for myself, it's for Sakura-san." Eriol said as the creature's eyes widened in surprise.

"A great battle is about to happen, and Sakura-san will need all the help she can get. And I'm gathering up as many allies as I can." Eriol said as he revealed a green orb in his hand.

All of a sudden, a mighty green dragon with gold markings along the side appeared from the sky, letting out a mighty roar.

Eriol then got out a whistle-like item and blew it.

A loud high-pitch sound came from the whistle, seemingly to cause the winds to pick up.

The figure glanced over towards the horizon to see a creature flying straight towards them at high speeds.

The creature flew over to Eriol and hovered beside him.

**"Will you join us?" **the green dragon asked the shadowy figure as it stared at them without any emotion.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

This chapter turned out to be toned down a little since the other chapters had a lot of action going on and I needed to focus a little more on Yukito and Lugia's fading power. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	45. Most Important Person

I thought I said no more flames! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! If you don't like it, just don't read it! (This doesn't include any of my great reviewers. I greatly appreciate the support.) Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is going to be long, since I want to cram a few things into this chapter.

**Chapter 43: Most Important Person**

Sakura's heart was pounding as she tried to think of when she should confess to Yukito, since she decided she would after almost losing both Yukito and Lugia.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura jerked in surprise as Tomoyo was looking at her in concern, noticing the troubled look on Sakura's face.

"Ah! Ah! Nothing's wrong! I-I guess I was just spacing out!" Sakura said waving her hands in front of her.

Syaoran eyed her from the corner of his eye while leaning against the wall as Eriol smiled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked over and blushed when she saw Yukito as he walked over to them.

Behind him, Toya gave a mighty yawn as he drowsily walked down the hallway, looking as he was about to pass out in exhaustion.

'Oniichan...' Sakura said to herself in concern. 'After he gave his powers to Lugia-san, Oniichan always looks so sleepy. He knew all along that this would happen... But he did it so that Yukito-san and Lugia-san wouldn't disappear.'

Toya's eyes flickered as he stumbled slightly, but leaned against the wall for support.

"Toya, are you okay?" Yukito asked as Toya put up a hand.

"Yeah, just a little tired... that's all." Toya said.

Yukito gave Toya a worried glance before giving Sakura a smile.

"How about we all go out to get some drinks first?" Yukito said.

"Sure!" Sakura said smiling back.

OOOOOOO

Yukito had invited Sakura and the others to attend the special event that was hosted by Seijou High and Sakura was excited to be with Yukito.

While Syaoran was still a little shaken from the full moon last night and knowing that he only had one more full moon before the decision would be made for him.

"Sorry to make you wait!" Yukito said as he and Toya brought the drinks over to the table Sakura and the others were sitting at.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura said as Yukito set a drink in front of her and Tomoyo.

"Here." Toya said in an annoyed tone as he tapped Syaoran on the head with the bottom of his drink, causing a glaring contest. (Yay! Glaring contest!)

Toya looked over at Eriol, who was smiling his usual smile and cautiously placing his drink in front of him, remembering how strange his aura pattern felt when he first met him. Though not personally.

"Thank you very much." Eriol said politely while Syaoran continued glaring at Toya because of the unfriendly gesture.

Toya said nothing as he sat down in his chair while Yukito and Sakura were talking.

As Syaoran took a sip of his drink, he noticed how Sakura looked so happy while talking to Yukito, causing Syaoran to feel a little uneasy all of a sudden.

He knew he could never make her smile like that, which hurt. (Don't be discouraged, Syaoran-kun!)

Toya noticed Syaoran staring at Sakura and frowned.

'That kid...' Toya said to himself suspiciously.

"Have you had a chance to look around campus yet?" Yukito asked.

"N-No, not yet." Sakura stammered while blushing slightly.

"Then, why don't I give you the tour now." Yukito said with a smile.

"Is that okay with you?" Sakura asked as Yukito nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Yukito said causing Sakura to blush again.

Toya yawned before getting up out of his seat. "I feel like I'm going to pass out, so I'll be sleeping in the classroom if you need me. Oh and Sakura, don't get caught in cloud nine and eat up a storm like a monster."

"I am not going to eat **_that_** much!" Sakura shouted in embarrassment while glaring at Toya.

Toya just chuckled as he started walking towards the school building.

"Sheesh!" Sakura pouted with a mad-mark above her head.

"Then, I'll I will be going too." Eriol said.

"You're going back already?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I have an errand to run." Eriol said as he stood up. "Please excuse me."

"Take care!" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo waved.

Eriol waved as he walked past Syaoran. "You too, Li-kun."

"Yeah..." Syaoran growled.

"Do your best." Eriol whispered as he passed by him.

Syaoran whirled around to look at him, but Eriol had already walked away.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and noticed the look of uncertainty on his face. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran looked over at her and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "It's nothing."

"Then, shall we go?" Yukito asked.

"S-Sure!" Sakura said excitedly.

Yukito then led them around the yard, showing them to different stations and getting them snacks.

Sakura on the other hand was having the time of her life, spending so much time with Yukito while Tomoyo recorded every second of it and Syaoran just hanging out in the back.

At one point, Sakura ran away crying in fear due to a haunted house, leaving behind a confused high schooler who had set up the event while Yukito patted him on the shoulder.

But Sakura still was having a great time, just to be with Yukito and going with him to all of these stations. (Groan...)

Every time Yukito would smile, it made Sakura all bubbly and caused her heart to flutter.

As Syaoran was lazily following them around, he noticed Brendan walking around.

Brendan looked over at him and waved at him with his usual dumb grin on his face.

Syaoran scowled at him, annoyed at his sarcastic personality.

"Yo! What's this? I didn't know you liked this sort of thing, Syao-Syao." Brendan said.

"Don't call me that! And what the hell are **_you_** doing here?!" Syaoran demanded as Brendan just chuckled evilly.

"Is there a law that says I can't hang around where I want?" Brendan said raising his arms, causing Syaoran to glare at him in frustration.

"That attitude of yours really pisses me off, you know that?" Syaoran grumbled as Brendan shrugged.

"Yeah, but frankly, I don't really care." Brendan said, still grinning.

"Oh, I know you."

Brendan and Syaoran turned around to find Yukito, Sakura, and Tomoyo behind them.

"You're the boy who gave me that box of chocolate. Thanks again, they were really good." Yukito said.

"No problem." Brendan grinned putting his hands on his hips as Syaoran sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming up behind them and someone glomped onto Sakura, much to everyone's surprise.

"It's Sakura-chan!" Nakaru cried in delight.

"Hoeee!" Sakura cried in surprise as Nakaru continued hugging her.

Nakaru looked up to see Brendan, who was giving her a suspicious look.

"And who's this handsome boy over there?" Nakaru said as Brendan's expression changed to dumb-founded.

Nakaru took hold of his face and stretched it out. "White and black hair, red eyes... How unusual!"

"Kud you peaz leggo of my fash?" Brendan said as Sakura and the others started laughing.

"Oh! You should enter the 'Path of Stars'! It was put together by my and Tsukishiro-kun's class!" Nakaru said, still stretching out Brendan's face.

"O-Okay." Sakura said sweatdropping.

"All right! Four people coming in!" Nakaru explained excitedly as she pointed towards the entry way, which was decorated with star-shaped lights.

Brendan rubbed his sore face as Nakaru looked around.

"Huh, huh, where's Toya-kun?" Nakaru asked.

"He said he's going to sleep in the classroom because he's tired." Yukito answered.

"I see..." Nakaru said, and then quietly added. "... It must be tough for him; he's been sleepy like that ever since."

The comment shocked both Yukito and Sakura, and also provoked Brendan's interest.

There was something just not right about this girl, but Brendan couldn't put his finger on it.

"Now, we'll have two people enter at a time. Sakura-chan, would you mind going with Tsukishiro-kun?" Nakaru asked. "The other two will go in later."

"Now, now, don't hesitate." Nakaru said as she starting pushing Sakura and Yukito towards the entrance. "Come on, come on, go on, go on!"

"All right! Two people entering!"

Nakaru waved as Yukito and Sakura entered the exhibit.

"Well, I don't really want to look at stars all afternoon, so I'll be going now." Brendan said as Syaoran and Tomoyo looked over at him.

"Ja ne." Brendan said waving as he walked away.

"What a weirdo." Syaoran said as Tomoyo chuckled while Nakaru watched him walk away.

'I should have been more careful, since he is also a Pokémon in disguise.' Nakaru said to herself.

OOOOOOO

When Sakura entered the exhibit, she was astonished by how pretty the inside was with star-shaped lights were hung all over the place and the dark curtains made it seem like she was in the night sky.

"Amazing!" Sakura said in awe. "Beautiful! This is really wonderful, isn't it?"

Sakura looked up at Yukito and noticed that he looked like he was off in another world.

"Oh sorry. How is it? It's pretty, isn't it?" Yukito said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yes..." Sakura said shyly.

"There's something really amazing up ahead." Yukito said as Sakura followed.

There was an arrow labeled on the curtain and when Sakura turned the corner, she was struck speechless.

The roof was covered with stars and signs, causing Sakura to just loose herself to the wonderful scenery.

Sakura stood in the middle of the room and just gazed at the beauty and the magnificence of the exhibit.

Her smile subsided when she remembered what she had decided to do when she had almost lost Yukito and Lugia as she was looking out the window at the full moon.

_"So, since I don't know what will happen in the future... Instead of keeping quiet, I want Yukito-san to know my true feelings. That's what I have decided."_

"Yukito-san..." Sakura mumbled while looking down as her heart was pounding.

Yukito turned around and faced her, surprised at her serious expression but gave her a soft smile. "What?"

Sakura looked up at him while blushing. "I... Yukito-san, I..."

Yukito waited what Sakura was going to say as she finally summed up all of her courage.

"I... I... I love you, Yukito-san!" Sakura said as she quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"... I love you too, Sakura-chan." Yukito said, causing Sakura's heart to beat faster and her face to flush.

"But... I'm not the person you love **_most_**, am I?" Yukito said with a soft smile.

Sakura looked up at him in shock as he bent over to her level.

"You love your father, right?" Yukito asked as Sakura nodded. "What about me?"

"... I love you too." Sakura said blushing.

"But is the feeling the same?" Yukito asked as Sakura looked at him in shock. "Is the love you feel for me, kind of like what you feel for your father?"

Sakura was silent for a moment before closing her eyes and picturing her feelings for her dad as well as Yukito.

"... Yes. They're really similar." Sakura finally said as she opened her eyes.

"It makes sense. I do look a lot like Fujitaka-san after all." Yukito said. "It's not that I'm trying to talk you out of it because I think you're a child. I know you can think for yourself."

Sakura nodded. "I know... Did you know all along, Yukito-san..?"

"Yeah. I was very happy that you thought of me like family, Sakura-chan." Yukito said with a smile. (I'm getting tired of him smiling all the time) "Since, I never had a family, it made me really happy."

Sakura looked up at him in realization. He couldn't love like regular people could.

"Thank you." Yukito said as he cupped Sakura's cheek, causing her to blush. "I'm sure you'll find him, the person you'll love most, Sakura-chan. And I'm sure they'll love you more than anyone. I'm sure of it."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"ROOAAAARRRRR!!!!"

A depth-defying roar sounded through the exhibit, causing the star-shaped bulbs to burst.

"AHHHH!!!" Sakura cried as the pieces of glass shattered everywhere.

Yukito quickly shielded her as two silver wings sprouted from his back.

OOOOOOO

Syaoran jerked forward as he stared at the entry way to the "Path of Stars."

"Is something the matter?" Tomoyo asked, noticing Syaoran's serious expression.

"I heard something..." Syaoran said. "Something might have happened to her."

"To Sakura-chan?!" Tomoyo gasped.

"Stay here!" Syaoran said before dashing in.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo called as Nakaru stood against the wall beside Tomoyo narrowed her eyes.

OOOOOOO

Sakura opened her eyes to find Lugia shielding her.

"Lugia-san."

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It sounded like a wild animal."

"Someone is coming!" Sakura gasped as Lugia grunted in frustration.

Suddenly, the room wobbled like it was made of jelly and the room suddenly changed to a maze with stairs scattered all over the place, different entry points appeared, and stars were floating all around the room, casting an ominous glow.

"W-What happened?" Sakura stammered in shock as Lugia whirled around.

"Sir Aaron... I can feel it clearly now that my powers are back." Lugia said narrowing his eyes.

"But, Aaron-san...!" Sakura said as Lugia tried to figure out what was going on.

"... Is supposed to be dead." Lugia said.

OOOOOOO

"Wow! This is amazing!" one of the students said who had walked into the newly formed maze.

"It's like a planetarium!" the other said in awe.

"But isn't there something different from before?"

Above, Syaoran ran across looking from side-to-side but only found himself lost in the altered maze.

There were several entry points and stairs which could easily get him even more lost than he already was.

'I can sense Sir Aaron's aura... But that's impossible!' Syaoran thought to himself as he growled in frustration.

"Dammit, I don't have time to walk around like this...!" Syaoran cursed.

Syaoran called forth his sword and held it to his side. "Can I do it...?

OOOOOOO

"Thunda!"

Sakura looked up to see a powerful bolt of lightning shoot towards her, but was blocked by Lugia creating a shield to protect them.

"Show yourself!" Lugia demanded as Raikou appeared from the corner.

"Volkner-san?!" Sakura cried in shock as Raikou just growled threateningly.

"All wighty Raikou, take them out with a Thunda Fang!" someone ordered.

Raikou growled again before pouncing at Sakura and Lugia.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Drapion!" Sakura commanded as Drapion appeared in a flash and changed to a cranberry color from its usual lavender coloring.

"Cross Poison!" Sakura commanded as Drapion slashed Raikou with its claws in an x motion.

Raikou was sent flying backwards, but flipped and landed on its feet before unleashing a powerful Thunder attack from the cloud on its back.

"Knock Off!" Sakura commanded as Drapion's claw lit up before striking Raikou's Thunder attack, knocking it to the side.

Lugia then unleashed a powerful Aeroblast from its mouth, hitting Raikou head-on and causing a great explosion.

"Thunda Punch!"

Lugia looked up to see someone coming from above, but didn't dodge in time as he pounded his fist into Lugia's back, sending hundreds of volts through Lugia's body.

Lugia let out a cry of pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Lugia-san!" Sakura cried as she looked to see a heavy looking man with spiky yellow hair with yellow shoulder pads and a gizmo that looked like Cyrus' on his arms.

"I Heath, and Imma gonna blast you into neverland!" Heath said before running towards Sakura as his arms started flickering with electricity.

"Flare Blitz!" Sakura commanded as Infernape appeared and tackled Heath with its body engulfed in flames causing an explosion to erupt.

"WAAHHHHH!!!" Heath cried as he was blown backwards.

Heath toppled over onto the ground and rubbed his head.

"Raikou, ged to it!" Heath shouted as Raikou lept over him and charged claws out in front at Sakura.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as springs appeared underneath her feet and jumped out of the way, avoiding Raikou's attack.

"Volkner-san! Stop!" Sakura shouted, but Raikou paid no attention to her words.

"Heh, heh. Raikou no listen to widdle gurl. Raikou, use Discharge!" Heath commanded.

Raikou unleashed a storm of lightning bolts erupting from Raikou's body, lashing out in all directions.

One of the lightning bolts hit Sakura and sent her crashing to the floor.

A sudden jolt of pain rippled through her body and Sakura realized that Raikou's attack had paralyzed her.

"She down! Thunda Fang, go!" Heath shouted as Raikou's fangs lit up and pulsed with electrical power as it began dashing towards the paralyzed Sakura.

"X-Scissor!" Sakura commanded as Sceptile came out from the staff as the blades on its arms lit up.

Sceptile crossed its arms, creating an X formation and collided with Raikou's attack, both creating waves of pressure on one another.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars, Meganium!" Sakura commanded as Meganium appeared from the staff and changed from its natural green color to a bright yellow-green color and the petals surrounding its long neck turned from pink to light orange. "Aromatherapy!"

Meganium's body lit up and a light greenish light enveloped Sakura.

After the light faded, Sakura stood up and smiled with determination.

"Meganium, Solarbeam! Sceptile, Leaf Storm!" Sakura commanded as Meganium and Sceptile charged up their attacks.

"Uh Oh..." Heath said nervously.

Together, Sceptile unleashed a powerful blast of leaves while Meganium shot a powerful beam of energy at Heath and Raikou.

A giant explosion followed, sending Heath and Raikou through the ceiling and out of the maze. (Yes, a Team Rocket blast off)

"WAHHHHHH!!!" Heath cried as he disappeared from sight.

Sceptile glanced over at Meganium and smiled. "Not bad for a flower neck."

"You're not bad yourself, you overgrown gecko." Meganium said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sir Aaron's presence became stronger and Sakura whirled around.

"... The presence grew stronger!" Sakura said as Lugia got up and nodded.

Sakura brought her staff close to her chest as she closed her eyes, concentrating on Sir Aaron's aura.

'From where...?' Sakura thought to herself as she let the aura guide her senses.

As she followed the aura waves, she finally came to the source and her eyes shot open.

"Over there!" Sakura said as she started running where she felt Sir Aaron's presence the strongest and returning Meganium and Sceptile back into the staff.

"Wait!" Lugia called as he took off after her.

But when he entered the opening he thought Sakura went through, she was no where in sight.

All he could see were floating stars and stairs and different entry points scattered all across the room.

As Sakura kept running towards the presence, she failed to notice that Lugia wasn't behind her.

'Aaron-san's presence... I feel it... this way... It's getting stronger and stronger...'

Suddenly, a door with a curtain appeared out of no where but Sir Aaron's aura signal was emanating from it.

'There!' Sakura ran over to the door and threw open the curtain.

Standing in the middle of the room was none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa, holding Sir Aaron's staff.

OOOOOOO

"Hah!" Syaoran grunted as he cut through a piece of the maze with his sword.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called as he desperately tried to find her.

The maze and illusion was interfering with his ability to locate Sakura's aura, making him frustrated.

His Lucario's ears perked up when he heard flapping.

Lugia stopped when he saw him and Syaoran rushed over to him.

"Where's Sakura...?!" Syaoran demanded.

"This way!" Lugia said as he tried to pinpoint Sakura's exact location while flying towards where her presence was.

As Syaoran ran along side him, Lugia glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

'He broke through the illusion to get here...?' Lugia said to himself in astonishment as he saw raw determination burning in Syaoran's eyes.

OOOOOOO

"E-Eriol-kun...?!" Sakura gasped as she widened her eyes in shock.

Eriol just smiled at her softly as the jewel in the middle of his staff started to glow ominously.

"Why...? Erio-" Sakura was cut off when she suddenly lost consciousness and fell backwards.

Eriol reached over and grabbed her by the waist, keeping her from falling.

Eriol smiled. "I've been found out... To change two Sealed Pokémon simultaneously and to even find out where I am... Your power really has gotten stronger, Sakura-san."

Two figures came out of the shadows of the room and came over to Eriol's side.

_"Shall we put down the maze and illusion?" _a blue, bird-like creature with dragon features said with its eyes glowing.

Eriol nodded. "Yes. It's over."

The other figure wearing a cloak raised a hand, which started glowing with blue aura as the other creature's eyes stopped glowing.

Eriol looked back down at the unconscious Sakura. "It's just a little more. Please continue doing your best."

The maze and illusion on the outside faded away in a flash, turning the room back to the way in originally looked.

"The illusion..." Lugia said as Syaoran picked up on where Sakura was.

"Sakura...!" Syaoran said.

OOOOOOO

A suspicious looking helicopter was hovering in the distance, not too far away from the high school.

Heath was sprawled across the floor of the helicopter exhausted.

"What a dope. He couldn't even beat a little girl." a pink haired young woman said scornfully.

Ice shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We'll be able to defeat her, Lavana."

"How do you know?" Lavana said looking over at him, unconvinced.

"There's your answer." Ice said pointing down from the side of the helicopter.

Lavana glanced over to see a white haired boy with blue wings coming out from his back, flying straight towards them.

"Ice Beam!" Brendan shouted as he shot a blast of blue energy from his hand, freezing the side of the helicopter.

Something fell off the shelf as the helicopter jerked, hitting Heath in the head.

"YOUCHI!!!" Heath cried as he gripped his head. "W-wat's goin on?!"

"We're being attacked by a little pest." Lavana said as she put a hand on the frozen side of the helicopter.

Her hand lit up with red heat, melting the ice off the helicopter.

Brendan's eyes widened for second, before narrowing them again as he transformed into Articuno.

"Magmortar, let's go!" Lavana called as she threw a pokeball into the air as Magmortar appeared in a flash of light.

"Coma on out, Electivire!" Heath called as he threw another pokeball into the air as Electivire pulsed with electrical power.

"Fire Blast, Magmortar!" Lavana commanded.

"Discharge, Electivire!" Heath commanded.

Magmortar shot a powerful fire symbol from its arms as Electivire unleashed massive electrical energy from its body, both attacks aimed directly at Brendan.

Articuno tried to dodge, but was struck by Electivire's wild attack, paralyzing him.

Magmortar's Fire Blast was then able to hit Artinuno head-on.

A giant explosion erupted as Articuno fell from the smoke, heavily damaged.

Ice smirked before getting out a black ball and threw it at Articuno.

Articuno weakly opened one of its eyes to see a pokeball being thrown at it, but was too tired to move and was able to do nothing as the pokeball bounced off the side of its body before enveloping him inside of it.

The pokeball then went back into Ice's hand as he looked at it triumphantly.

"You obey my orders now." Ice said as he grinned evilly.

From below, hiding in the brush, Buck and Palmer watched helplessly as their brother was captured by one of the hunters.

"What do we do? We can't go out there, we're at a disadvantage!" Buck said in a panic.

"We have to tell the dogs, they may be targeted as well." Palmer said when several objects fell from the sky, surrounding them.

Palmer and Buck whirled around to see an Electivire, a Magmortar, a Froslass, and an Abomnosnow surrounding them.

The Sinis Trio's helicopter then came down in full view to Buck and Palmer, kicking up the wind.

"Don't think we didn't know you were here. We've been keeping tabs on you guys for quite some time now." Ice said as Buck and Palmer gasped.

Ice grinned and snapped his fingers, signaling for them to attack.

All four Pokémon attacked with great power simultaneously.

Buck and Palmer were given no time to react as they were hit at close range and were knocked out instantly, causing both of them to resume their original forms as Moltres and Zapdos.

Heath threw a black ball at Zapdos while Lavana threw one at Moltres.

Both were forcefully sucked into the black colored balls, losing their freedom.

Ice looked down at the black pokeball containing Articuno and grinned before laughing with triumph.

OOOOOOO

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran shouted as he tried to wake Sakura.

Sakura heard his voice and tried to open her eyes, but couldn't.

Finally, her eyes slowly opened to see Syaoran looking down at her in concern.

Sakura found herself lying against a tree outside with Syaoran resting his hands on her shoulder and arm.

"Are you all right..?!" Syaoran said in concern.

"Yeah..." Sakura answered slowly.

"What happened?" Lugia asked.

"I'm not sure..." Sakura said. "But right before I lost consciousness, I thought I saw Aaron-san's aura pattern. And there was someone there... Someone..."

Sakura couldn't recall who it was as Syaoran looked at her in confusion to why Sir Aaron would not want Sakura to see him.

Watching from a tree, Eriol and Nakaru were observing the scene in front of them.

"Looks like things are getting out of hand. We let our guards down." Nakaru said. "And was it really all right for her to see you?"

Eriol looked over at her. "Yes, but that is not my main concern."

Eriol narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the sky.

OOOOOOO

"Will you really be all right without me walking you home?" Yukito asked at the front of the school.

"Yes..." Sakura said as she turned towards Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan are with me."

Yukito looked at her in concern, unsure whether she was all right with what he said as Sakura smiled at him.

"I'm really all right. Thank you very much for everything today." Sakura said.

".... Be careful." Yukito said.

"Yes... Then, I'll see you again!" Sakura said smiling before turning to leave with Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"See you." Yukito said as he watched them leave.

Sakura was walking behind Tomoyo and Syaoran and Syaoran glanced back at her to see a troubled look on her face.

"Oh my, then you felt Aaron-san's presence again?" Tomoyo asked a while later.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Tomoyo asked.

"No..." Sakura said as she looked over at Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun came to help me."

Syaoran put stuffed his hands in his pockets in embarrassment.

"But I think you should go to bed early tonight." Tomoyo said in concern.

"Okay, I'll do that." Sakura said as they came to a stop.

"Then, if you'll excuse me here...." Tomoyo said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved as Tomoyo walked the other way.

"Yes." Tomoyo waved back.

"Syaoran-kun, thank you too for everything today." Sakura said turning to Syaoran.

Syaoran remained silent as he grunted, looking as he was about to say something.

"Syaoran-kun...?" Sakura said puzzled.

"I..." Syaoran said as his face turned completely red. "I'll walk you home!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, then softened. "Thanks... Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Syaoran asked with a blush spread across his face.

"Can we stop by the park for a bit?" Sakura asked with a smile as Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

At the park, Sakura was swinging slightly on the swings while Syaoran just sat there on the other swing, looking straight ahead.

"Today..." Sakura said breaking the silence as Syaoran looked over at her.

"I told Yukito-san... that I loved him." Sakura said with a small smile on her face as Syaoran's eyes widened as he quickly faced forward.

"I... I see..." Syaoran said slowly while gripping the chains tighter.

"But, Yukito-san said... that he wasn't the one I loved most." Sakura said as Syaoran looked at her in surprise.

"He asked me whether or not I loved him the way I love my dad. I thought about it... They were really similar." Sakura said sadly as she started swinging slightly.

"But... I also loved Yukito-san in a different way than how I love my dad... Only a little bit.. But that was definitely different. I realized... Yukito-san can't love the way we do. Though I know Pokémon can love like us, but Yukito-san is different. All he needs, is the love of a family. I figured if Yukito-san was happy, that would make the happiest..."

Syaoran widened his eyes in surprise to see tear forming in Sakura's eyes as she stopped swinging.

"But... after all, just a little bit, I'm not really sure why it is... but just a little bit... I felt like tears were going to fall..." Sakura said with a smile as tears started trickling down her face. "But if I cry or make a sad face... I'm sure that Yukito-san would be troubled..."

With that, Sakura started crying.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he couldn't do anything to help her and quickly got up and faced her.

"Oh, why am I crying? I really understood what Yukito-san was saying, I really did." Sakura said wiping some of her tears away.

"I really think that if Yukito-san is happy, everything's okay--"

"I know." Syaoran said, stopping her from continuing and beating herself even more.

Syaoran reached into his pocket and handed her a blue handkerchief with silver lining.

Sakura looked up at him with tears streaming down her face as Syaoran gave her a soft smile.

"I understand." Syaoran said.

Sakura slowly too his hand into hers as she took the handkerchief and stood up. (And now the moment we've all been waiting for!)

"Thank you..." Sakura smiled.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran's soft smile before walking over to him and laid her head against his chest.

Syaoran was slightly surprise by this action, but relaxed and looked down at her with a gentle expression.

"Yukito-san said that he was sure that someday, I'd find another person to love more than anyone else... and that that person will love me more than anyone else too..." Sakura said as tears continued to fall down her face.

Syaoran looked down at her with a warm smile before putting his arms around her and drew her closer into his chest.

"It would be nice if you found him..." Syaoran said softly as Sakura nodded.

"It's all right... I'm sure you'll find him..."

Sakura smiled as she felt the comfort and warmth of his embrace.

"Thank you..."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**Whew! That was soooo loooong! It took 16 pages! Kinda ended on a bitter sweet note, didn't it? But, I love this SakuraXSyaoran moment! It's one of my most favorite moments in ccs! Sorry yaoi fans, but I'm not one, so no ToyaXYukito moments. No offense to anyone. Hope you enjoyed this! Please Review!


	46. Creation of the Red Chain

Sorry for the lack of updating, but Pokémon Special Manga has caught my interest lately. Sorry CCS. But do not dismay, I will do my best to finish off this story! This chapter is going to be quite long to make up for lost time. Hope you enjoy!  
**Countdown: 1pkmn left  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 44: Creation of the Red Chain**

Cyrus walked hastily down the dark gloomy hallway, his footsteps echoing loudly with each step.

He came to a room with a giant monitor and three separate machines with three Pokémon hooked up to them.

One had a yellow face with a red jewel in the middle of its head and had its eyes shut tightly together. Another had a blue face with a red jewel in the middle and bright golden eyes. The last one had a pink face with a red jewel in the middle and its two tails were twitching.

All three Pokémon looked as if they were in pain, but Cyrus didn't seem to care.

Ice was standing by the main controls, looking up at the monitor. He looked over to see Cyrus standing behind him with a stoic expression.

"Cyrus-sama, the red chain... Has been completed." Ice said with a salute.

Cyrus nodded. "Excellent. Finally, my dream for a better world is so close from being fulfilled!"

He then turned to Ice. "Preparations must be made. I'm sending you to the Tsukimine Shrine."

"Yes master." Ice bowed as he walked out of the room.

Cyrus turned to the three mystic Pokémon and narrowed his eyes. "Pitiful... Useless."

"Cyrus!"

Cyrus turned around to see Lucas standing at the doorway, much to his surprise.

"I'm impressed that you would actually come here alone. Have you come to save Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie? I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead, I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing of them." Cyrus said as Lucas widened his eyes in shock.

"How can you say that?! They are living beings! You would actually think of eliminating them?!" Lucas shouted in disbelief.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, anger flickering in his eyes. "Those Pokémon have nothing to do with you, do they not? But still you came to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and lacking human heart. You were compelled to come here by vacuous sentimentality! Truly pathetic."

Determination sparkled in Lucas' eyes as he held up a pokeball. "I'll show you what is truly pathetic! Go Ru!"

A Torterra appeared in a flash of light and glared threateningly at Cyrus.

"I must say... You are a remarkable specimen. At first you were so timid and weak and now you come at me now with such strength and willpower. But your reasoning is flawed. I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" Cyrus said as hundreds of Golbats swarmed into the room.

Lucas shielded his eyes as Torterra grimaced.

"Ru, use Stone Edge!" Lucas commanded as sharp edged stones appeared surrounding Torterra.

With a mighty roar, Torterra launched the attack at the army of Golbats, taking them out in one shot.

While the Golbats were distracted, Lucas ran over to the main machine and quickly pulled down the switch, releasing the three Guardians of the lake.

Once this happened, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie levitated high into the air and disappeared in a flash of light.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to see that Cyrus had disappeared.

All the Golbats had disappeared as well and Torterra looked around confused.

Suddenly, the ground jerked from right under Lucas, causing him to fall on his back.

"What in the-!" Lucas said as explosions erupted from outside, causing the ceiling to crumble.

Lucas returned Torterra to its Pokeball as he sprinted out of the room, trying to find a way out as fast as possible.

As he turned the corner, he spotted the door to the outside.

Suddenly, the wall caved in, blocking Lucas from the exit.

"No!" Lucas cried as another explosion sounded and the ceiling above him started to come crashing down.

Ice, Lavana, and Heath stood on top of the three legendary birds looking down at the lab.

"That's one way of getting rid of a pest." Lavana chuckled as they watched the hideout collapse in a smoking heap of rubble.

"Alright, let's go!" Ice commanded as Articuno obeyed and flew off towards the Tsukimine Shrine with Lavana and Heath following accordingly with Moltres and Zapdos.

As smoke poured out from the destroyed hideout, a blast of blue light suddenly shot through the rubble.

In the middle of the rubble, were Lucas and a cloaked figure, surrounded by a blue barrier.

Lucas had his hands over his head as he slowly looked up.

"What? I'm not dead?" Lucas said as he looked up at the cloaked figure.

"Arigatoh! I would have never made it out without your help." Lucas said gratefully as the cloaked figure put down the barrier by putting down its arm.

_"Let's go back. It's almost time." _the cloaked figure said as Lucas nodded.

"Plume, let's go!" Lucas said as he threw a pokeball high into the air as a Drifblim appeared in a flash of light.

Plume grabbed Lucas by arms and lifted him high into the air while the cloaked figure just levitated beside him and both flew back into the distance.

OOOOOOO

Sakura slowly awoke to the sun's rays coming through the cracks in the blinds.

She blinked sleepily a couple of times before sitting up in bed and stretched. Next to her, Eevee was sleeping soundly.

Sakura smiled as she got out of bed and walked over to a mirror sitting on her desk.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I'm all right now. Everything's back to normal." Sakura said.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed the handkerchief that Syaoran had given her sitting on the edge of her desk.

She stared at it while remembering how Syaoran had comforted her when her feelings weren't reciprocated by Yukito.

_"It's all right... I'm sure you'll find him..." _Sakura remembered Syaoran saying as she took the handkerchief into her hands and smiled.

'Thank you.' Sakura said silently blushing slightly.

(Downstairs)

"Morning!" Sakura said happily bringing down the newspaper.

"Good morning. You're up early today." Fujitaka said with a smile while working on breakfast.

"I have daily chores today and I just woke. I'll leave the newspaper here." Sakura said placing it on the table.

"Thanks." Fujitaka said coming over.

Sakura blinked in surprise as Fujitaka looked at her.

"I'm glad that you're cheerful again." Fujitaka said as Sakura looked at him in surprise. "You haven't been too happy lately, Sakura-san."

"Was I acting strangely?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I can tell." Fujitaka said bending down to Sakura's level. "I **_am _**your father, after all."

Sakura smiled. "I'm really all right now. Thanks for worrying about me."

"Then let's make some breakfast. We're having pancakes today." Fujitaka said as Sakura's face lightened.

"My favorite!" Sakura said happily.

Suddenly, the newspaper came down in front of her, smothering her.

"Morning..." Toya said groggily.

"Good morning." Fujitaka said.

"Oniichan!" Sakura shouted angrily as she kicked Toya in the leg. (Ouch)

Toya bent over and mumbled something while his leg throbbed.

"Hoe? How come you let me kick you?" Sakura asked as Toya recovered from the kick and stood up.

"You look sleepy, Toya-kun. Are you all right?" Fujitaka asked in concern.

"Eh..? Nothing's wrong with me. Guess I'm just kind of spaced out." Toya said still looking a bit tired. "Want help?"

"That's okay. I'm fine. Why don't you just sit down." Fujitaka said nervously.

'Oniichan has been looking sleepy ever since he gave his power to Lugia-san. Eevee-chan says it's a side effect of giving your power away. It must be tough for him to be like this all the time.' Sakura thought.

"Is orange juice okay?" Fujitaka asked form the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

(After Breakfast)

Sakura skated down the sidewalk as a cool breeze blew at her auburn hair.

"It's a little cold, but the roads so early in the morning feel so good!" Sakura said.

As she came to the spot where Yukito usually waited, she was surprised to see he wasn't there.

"Yukito-san isn't here..." Sakura said slightly disappointed as she skated past the spot.

'I haven't see Yukito-san since we talked the other day. I'd be really happy if I could see Yukito-san right now... but I think it'd be different from how I used to feel. But, I'm sure it would be a more gently feeling, unlike before when my heart was racing.'

"Thanks to Syaoran-kun, I can look at it that way." Sakura said with a smile. "I wish there was something I could do for him in return... Maybe..."

Sakura paused as she noticed a flyer on the news board, causing her face to brighten.

"A festival at the Tsukimine Shrine! I wonder if Syaoran-kun'll go with me if I invited him." Sakura said. "That's it!"

(At School)

Sakura hurried up the steps of the school to her classroom, excited to ask Syaoran about the Tsukimine shrine.

She quickly opened the door and stood there to catch her breath before noticing Syaoran by the flower pots, who hadn't noticed she was there. (You'd think he'd know...)

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted happily coming over to him.

Syaoran turned around and blushed. "Morning."

"Would you like to go to a festival?" Sakura asked with excitement in her voice, nearly knocking Syaoran over from her energy.

"Huh?" Syaoran replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"A festival! There's going to be one this Sunday! It's at the Tsukimine shrine! Would you like to go together?" Sakura asked. "By the way are you doing anything on that day?" (You'd think she should have asked that first)

Syaoran stared at her dumbfounded before uttering. "I-I'm not really doing anything."

"Really?" Sakura asked as Syaoran nodded while blushing.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered as Syaoran lifted an eyebrow.

He sweatdropped when Sakura stuck her pinky out in front of him.

"Then we'll meet up at the Tsukimine shrine at six o'clock on Sunday! Promise!" Sakura said while linking her pinky with Syaoran's, causing him to go redder in the face.

"Oh, I'll go change the water!" Sakura said taking the flower pot out of Syaoran's hands.

As Sakura left to go fill up the pot with water, Syaoran quickly shook his blush away and stared after her.

"I'm glad, she's back to her usual smiles." Eriol said behind Syaoran, almost causing his Lucario ears to pop up from not knowing he was right there.

Eriol looked over at Syaoran and smiled. "It's all thanks to you."

"I-I didn't do anything-" Syaoran stammered as he sweatdropped.

"Oh, Eriol-kun! Good morning!" Sakura greeted coming back into the room.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Eriol greeted warmly.

"You're here early." Sakura said coming over to them.

"I had to run an errand to run at the library. Sakura-san, you seem to be in very high spirits today." Eriol said.

"T-That's not true. I'm the same as usual." Sakura said with a nervous look.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura in concern, noticing the uneasiness that Sakura was presenting.

OOOOOOO

As the days drew closer to Sunday, Syaoran noticed Sakura looking a sleepier each day. One day she almost fell out of her seat.

Syaoran was getting worried and on Saturday, Sakura had fully fallen asleep in class.

"And that's it for today." Mr. Terada said as he closed his notes.

The classroom was full of chatter now, and Tomoyo went over to Sakura and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Sakura-chan, homeroom is over." Tomoyo said as Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

Syaoran had enough and stood up from his seat and walked over to Sakura.

"What's going on? You said you weren't sleepy from changing the Pokémon lately!" Syaoran said.

"It's really nothing." Sakura said with a tired smile while rubbing her eyes.

"Is it something you can't tell me?" Syaoran said with hurt in his voice.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said as Tomoyo cut in.

"Sakura-chan, you promised me we'd go shopping today, right?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded as Tomoyo pushed her along, with Sakura still looking a bit out of it.

"I'm really all right. Remember, six o'clock at the Tsukimine shrine!" Sakura said as Tomoyo pushed her out of the room.

Syaoran watched her leave, not knowing why she would be keeping something from him.

OOOOOOO

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan, you saved me." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo were walking down the road towards Sakura's house.

"It's nothing. Do you think you can finish it in time?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just have to do the finishing touches. So if I don't sleep tonight, I should be able to finish. Syaoran-kun listened to everything about Yukito-san and when I cried, the painful feelings washed away along with my tears. I feel better now, because he listened to me. So I want him to know how grateful I am. I'll do my best!" Sakura said.

"I'm sure he'll get the message. But to think, he was the Lucario who wouldn't listen to a word you said." Tomoyo said as Sakura chuckled.

(Sunday Night)

"I'm done!" Sakura said lying down on her bed with a look of content of her face.

"I can't believe you redid this thing. It looked fine to start with." Buizel said.

"I kept forgetting to give it to him as Lucario-san because of all the things that kept happening. It looked a little run down. And anyways, I made it look a lot better." Sakura said.

Sakura looked over at the clock to see that it was only twenty minutes away from six.

"I made it just barely on time!" Sakura said in relief.

The doorbell rang, much to Sakura's surprise, but quickly got up and went to go answer it.

"Just great. The dog gets to go to a festival, while we are stuck at home!" Buizel complained while folding his arms.

Eevee smiled. "I'm just glad to see Sakura's feeling better."

Sakura opened the door and was surprised to see Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun?! We were meeting up at the shrine, right?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, but..." Syaoran stammered while blushing slightly. "...Well... Yesterday, you..."

"You came to pick me up because you were worried? Thank you." Sakura said as Syaoran's face turned redder.

"Wait here for a minute, I'll get ready right now." Sakura said rushing upstairs and getting her things and her jacket.

"Have fun!" Turtwig said looking up from his book.

"Thanks! I'll get you all some souvenirs!" Sakura said closing the door behind her.

OOOOOOO

As Sakura and Syaoran were walking to the shrine together, Syaoran cleared his throat quite loudly, catching Sakura's attention.

"A-Are you all right now? Are you still tired?" Syaoran asked while stubbornly avoiding eye-contact.

"I'm fine. I was able to finish it on time." Sakura said looking down at her bag that she was holding.

"Finish it...?" Syaoran said lifting an eyebrow, looking at her.

Sakura giggled as she walked in front of him.

"Here." Sakura said, handing him his handkerchief and underneath it was a hand-knit scarf.

Syaoran looked at in surprise as Sakura smiled.

"I actually made this for Lucario-san for all the things you did for me. But things didn't work out and I couldn't figure out when to give it to you. I re-did it because it looked a bit worn down. It's probably not the best but..." Sakura said.

Syaoran slowly looked up at her. "For me?"

"Yeah." Sakura said while blushing slightly.

"Y-You knitted this?" Syaoran asked looking at the ground as Sakura nodded.

Syaoran didn't know what to say to this and remained silent, shocked about the whole thing.

"Maybe you don't want it after all..." Sakura said as Syaoran quickly looked flustered.

"W-Wait!" Syaoran cried as he quickly snatched the scarf from Sakura's hand and quickly put it around his neck.

'She didn't have enough sleep, because she was making this for me...' Syaoran realized as he looked over at Sakura, who just smiled sweetly at him.

"T-Thanks." Syaoran said embarrassed.

"I'm the one who should say thanks." Sakura said as Syaoran looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Thank you for listening to me. I'm cheerful again thanks to you, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran smiled and turned around. "You want to go now?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said as Syaoran walked ahead of her.

"I'm meeting Tomoyo-chan there too. I also invited Oniichan and Yukito-san." Sakura said.

Upon hearing that name, Syaoran turned to her in concern, but she still had a smile on her face.

Sakura noticed this and smiled. "It's all right now. Now, I only think of Yukito-san as family."

(At the Tsukimine Shrine)

Sakura looked over to see Tomoyo recording her and Syaoran from just inside the shrine's entrance.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said waving.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved back. "I am so happy that I can record you on video again."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and noticed the scarf he was wearing. "Oh, your muffler made it on time and the scarf is really well made."

"Yeah." Sakura said as she and Syaoran both blushed.

"Where are Sakura and the others?"

"Do you want me to look around back?"

Sakura looked over to see Toya and Yukito.

"It's Oniichan and Yukito-san! Over here!" Sakura said waving, catching Toya's attention.

Standing in the shadows of the trees, Ice, Lavana, and Heath were looking down at Sakura and the others.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl who defeated Heath." Lavana said mockingly as Heath started fuming.

"She was lucky! Never happen again!" Heath shouted.

"Quiet! We have a job to do." Ice said as he walked towards the pond.

(Back with Sakura)

"Good evening, Yukito-san." Sakura said.

"Good evening." Yukito said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Sakura said as she took Yukito's hand and pulling him along.

Yukito noticed that Sakura didn't seem troubled by what he said and that she was happy, making him somewhat happy.

As Sakura, Yukito, and Toya were walking up front, Tomoyo and Syaoran were hanging in the back, just out of earshot of the others.

"I'm really glad that Sakura-chan is back to normal." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah." Syaoran said.

"You still haven't told Sakura-chan, Li-kun? About how you feel." Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran's brows furrowed as realization hit him.

He was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "If I tell her... She'll be troubled."

"She liked him for so long, and then she finds out he could never reciprocate those feelings. But she didn't cry so that she wouldn't trouble him. She knows how it feels... when the person you love doesn't love you in the same way. If I tell her how I feel... she'd be worried about hurting me. That's why... I won't tell her." Syaoran said with a very serious expression.

'But also... I don't think I'll be here any longer...' Syaoran said to himself, knowing the next full moon was just around the corner.

"Li-kun..." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called back at them.

"Coming!" Tomoyo said.

'As long as I can just stay by her with the time I have left... That will be enough.' Syaoran said silently as he smiled softly before following.

Toya bought the three of them some snacks and as they were walking, Toya glared at Syaoran from the back.

"Why do I have to pay for that twerp's share as well?" Toya grumbled.

"Why do you keep picking on that boy?" Yukito chuckled.

"I just don't like him." Toya grumbled with an annoyed expression.

"Why?" Yukito asked.

"I have a feeling that he's going to take something that I've cherished for a long time..." Toya said deep in thought.

"Oniichan!" Sakura said, popping up in front of him suddenly.

Toya flinched as he backed up a little. "W-What is it?! Don't surprise me like that! What's wrong?"

"I'm thirsty, so I want some juice." Sakura said with an innocent smile as she lifted four fingers at him. "Some for Yukito-san, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, and me!"

"You want me to buy for them again?" Toya said with an annoyed tone.

"We would end up spilling them if we drank while we walked, so we'll be waiting at the pond over there." Sakura said pointing to a sign where Tomoyo and Syaoran were standing.

"What am I, a delivery boy?" Toya said folding his arms.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

"Look you little-"

"He can't carry all the drinks by himself, so I'll go help him." Yukito said.

"No, I'll go! You can wait with Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as Yukito shook his head.

"It's all right. I'll meet you by the pond." Yukito said.

"Okay." Sakura said as she rushed over to Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Sakura led them to a beautiful pond that seemed to glow from the moon's light.

"This is the Moon Mirror Pond." Sakura said.

"There aren't any fish here." Tomoyo said looking in the pond to see it was crystal clear.

"The pond with the fish is over there." Sakura pointed to her right. "This pond is said to be a portal of time and space. It said that it could tell the future."

"You seem to know a lot about this." Tomoyo said as Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"I actually just read the sign." Sakura said sheepishly as Syaoran sweatdropped and sighed.

"Did it say how it could show the future?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. It said to first walk over to the edge of the pond. Then look at the moon's reflection and if you're lucky, you might actually see something shown to you."

Sakura walked over to the edge of the pond and looked intently at the moon's reflection.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure with black wings and glowing red eyes appeared in the reflection, causing Sakura to gasp in shock.

She stumbled back a few steps, unsure of what she just saw and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Tomoyo said coming to Sakura's side.

"Did you see something?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know what it was, but..."

"Whatever it was, won't matter." Sakura and Syaoran whirled around to see the Sinis Trio standing in a giant tree overlooking the pond.

Sakura recognized the big bulky guy, but the other two were new.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Sinis Trio, high ranked commanders under Cyrus-sama. Ice, Lavana, and Heath." Ice said bowing.

"Cyrus?!" Sakura said in shock, realizing these three people were working for Cyrus.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes as he got out his sword.

"Tsk. Tsk. No manners what so ever. But what is to be expected of a time misfit." Ice smirked as Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted as he sent a lightning bolt from his sword at them.

All three jumped from the tree just as Syaoran's attack hit. The tree came tumbling down with a large crash.

"Tomoyo-chan, get to safety!" Sakura said as Tomoyo nodded and rushed off into the brush.

"You can't stop us! Especially with the new Pokémon we acquired!" Lavana said as a huge gust of wind picked up.

Sakura shielded her eyes as three giant birds came down into the clearing.

When Sakura looked up, she was shocked to see Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres hovering above the ground in front of them.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're here!" Sakura said as the three legendary birds just stared at her without emotion.

"Hoe?"

"Stay back! Something's not right." Syaoran said rushing in front of Sakura and looking at the three birds suspiciously.

"Heh. They are the same birds you know, but they now belong to us!" Ice said as he snapped his fingers.

"Pay back time!" Heath shouted.

Articuno unleashed a powerful Ice Beam from its beak headed straight for Sakura.

Sakura jumped out of the way using Grumpig's Bounce as Articuno's ice beam hit the pond's surface, completely freezing it over.

"Yuki-kun!" Sakura cried, trying to call out to Articuno.

Articuno ignored her pleas and attacked her with a Blizzard attack.

"Kashin Shōrai!" Syaoran commanded as a stream of fire came from his sword, holding back Articuno's attack.

"They're being controlled, you have to fight them!" Syaoran said over his shoulder while still trying to defend Sakura from the Blizzard attack.

Moltres came flying straight towards them using Sky Attack, hitting Syaoran straight on and sent him crashing into the base of a tree.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as Syaoran struggled to his feet, using his sword to balance.

Zapdos was coming in fast and Sakura just couldn't bring herself to attack.

Suddenly, three energies came shooting out at once, hitting all three legendary birds.

"What?" Sakura said in surprise as Marina, Lance, and Volkner appeared.

"We heard a lot of racket coming from over here and decided to see what was up." Marina said.

"What has gotten into these guys?" Lance said glaring at them.

"They look upset." Volkner said as Sakura came over to him. "Hm?"

"Volkner-san? B-But I thought you were being controlled too!" Sakura said remembering how Heath was using Raikou to attack her.

Volkner looked at her blankly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not being controlled by anyone. I haven't been anywhere without those two."

Before Sakura could question him further, Zapdos sent a Thunder attack at them.

Volkner picked up Sakura and jumped out of the way before impact then set her down to the side.

"Talking to them is pointless. We have to fight." Volkner said stoically.

"But-!" Sakura tried to object, but realized that what Volkner said was true, she would have to fight them.

"I understand." Sakura said as Volkner nodded before setting her down and faced the three legendary birds.

"It's been a while since we faced off with those three." Lance said as he and Marina came up beside them before transforming into their beast forms.

All three legendary dogs lunged at the legendary birds, who in response flew towards them as they charged their attacks.

The three beasts released their attacks as did the three birds. Their attacks collided with each other, causing a great explosion but also knocking out the power at the festival.

-----

"YEEEK!!!"

"THE LIGHTS!"

"What's going on?!"

Commotion and panic broke through the crowds at the festival as Toya realized there had to be trouble.

"Tsukimine shrine's electric lines are next to the pond!" Toya shouted.

"That's where Sakura-chan and the others are..!" Yukito realized. (Again, stating the obvious)

"Here, hold this!" Toya said giving his drinks to two random girls who were standing there before taking off towards the pond.

"Take these too!" Yukito said also passing them his drinks and ran after Toya as the two girls giggled about how cute they were.

-----

"Discharge!" Sakura commanded as Electabuzz's lightning attack came shooting out of her staff in all directions.

The attack hit Moltres and Articuno, stunning them as Zapdos absorbed the attack and fired it back at Sakura with double the power.

"Light Screen!" Sakura commanded as Magnezone created a golden shield in front of her.

The attack was a bit more powerful than what Sakura expected and watched in horror as the attack broke through her shield.

"Double Team!" Sakura commanded as both Gallade and Absol created illusionary copies of Sakura.

Zapdos' attack only hit the copies as Sakura was able to fly behind him using Swellow's power.

"Ice Beam!" Sakura commanded as Glalie shot a powerful beam of ice from the middle of its two horns, hitting Zapdos directly in the back, freezing its wings.

"Suiryū Shōrai!" Syaoran shouted as a spiraling water jet shot from his sword, surrounding Moltres while it was still stunned.

Syaoran's attack successfully trapped Moltres as Raikou and Suicune fired a Thunder and a Hydro Pump attack at Moltres.

Moltres let out a cry before plummeting to the ground.

"Thing aren't looking so good..." Lavana said as Ice just grinned.

"Don't be so quick to judge." Ice said as he pressed a button on a handheld device, causing volts of electricity to pulse through Articuno's body.

Articuno let out a cry of pain as a small device that was implanted on the back of its head forced Articuno's blue coat to turn to black and the white fur on its chest turned red.

Articuno's eyes slanted as it let out a threatening shriek, causing Sakura and the other's to cover their ears.

Sakura glanced up and stared in horror at what Ice had done to Articuno. "What have you done?!"

"Cyrus-sama had recently come up with this device that enhances a Pokémon's power by quadruple its normal power." Ice explained casually. "Now, Articuno! Show them your true power!"

Articuno let out another depth defying shriek as it released a storm of snow and ice over the pond area.

Sakura was knocked back from the force as she felt herself start to lose consciousness from the sheer cold.

_"Don't give up."_

Sakura looked up and was shocked to see Latias in the form when they first encountered standing in front of her, shielding her from the attack.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said as Latias glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I think I may be able to help." Latias said as Sakura looked at her puzzled.

Latias called out her wings as she slowly floated over to the outraged Articuno who had whipped up a hail storm. (Latias is currently taking the form of May if anyone is confused)

"What is she doing?!" Syaoran shouted as he hung onto Entei, who was trying with all his might to stay in place.

Latias floated in front of Articuno, surrounded by a protective force field as she just smiled softly at Articuno.

Articuno narrowed its eyes at Latias as Latias floated closer to him.

"Please stop. I know you're not like this." Latias said as she held up the white flower that Brendan had given her.

Articuno's eyes widened in shock as it just stood in mid air with its eyes trembling.

"What are you doing, Articuno?! Get rid of her!" Ice commanded, but his orders fell deaf to Articuno's ears as it just stared in wonder at the flower as memories started to return.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain coursed through Articuno's body as it used Steel Wing and hit Latias on the side.

Latias winced in pain, but didn't move from her current spot. She floated over to Articuno and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on the soft fur on its chest.

"Come back to us, Articuno. You're stronger than this." Latias said softly as Articuno's eyes trembled.

The device implanted on the back of Articuno's head sparked before falling off and smashed to pieces when it hit the ground.

"What?!" Ice shouted in disbelief as Lavana and Heath stood in shock at what just happened.

Articuno's coat turned back to its natural color as its eyes lost its rage and anger. Its body starting glowing and reverted back to his disguised form.

Brendan looked at Latias softly before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." Brendan mumbled as Latias hugged him back.

Brendan's eyes widened suddenly as he was forcefully pulled back into the black Pokeball from Ice.

"No!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him.

Electivire, Magmortar, and Froslass appeared before her, blocking her path as the Sinis Trio leapt onto their helicopter.

Lavana and Heath recalled Moltres and Zapdos as Entei and Raikou ran forward, but was too late to stop them from capturing them again.

"It doesn't matter. We did what we were ordered to do. Preparations for the coming world are complete." Ice said as the helicopter took them higher into the air.

"Aura Sphere!" Syaoran shouted as he sent a ball of blue energy at the helicopter, but was dodged and disappeared into the distance.

"They got away." Sakura said sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll see them again and next time, we'll get those three back." Syaoran said narrowing his eyes while looking out at the distance.

"Thanks." Sakura said as Syaoran looked at her in surprise, before giving her a warm smile.

"Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out to see if her friend was still there.

"Yes! I'm all right!" Tomoyo said from behind some bushes with her camcorder.

"Sakura!" Toya called as he came into the clearing while Raikou, Entei, and Suicune hid deeper into the brush. "Are you all right?!"

"Yeah. We're all right." Sakura said.

"Then how did that tree fall down?" Toya said suspiciously.

Sakura sweatdropped as Syaoran turned around to see that he was the one who knocked that tree over and sweatdropped as well.

"Well... What happened to our drinks?" Sakura said changing the subject, but was successful when Toya sweatdropped, remembering that he gave the drinks to some random girls.

"It looks like all the electricity went haywire." Toya said looking up and hearing all the cries of panic was heard from the main area.

"At this rate, the festival will be canceled." Yukito said sadly.

"This is a special festival too..." Sakura said as a thought struck her. "Oh, wait a minute!"

"Hold on a minute-" Toya said, but Sakura had already dashed off towards the other pond.

Once Sakura was alone at the pond, she got out her staff and brought it in front of her.

"Electabuzz, use Swift and Meganium, use Magical Leaf to light up the area." Sakura said as Electabuzz and Meganium appeared and threw their attacks high into the air.

The attacks collided with one another, causing them to form small glowing balls of light that rained down on the festival, lighting up the whole area.

"What's this?"

"It's so pretty."

"These aren't fireflies, are they?"

All the people at the festival stared in awe at the glowing balls of light raining down all around and were captivated by its beauty.

"It's beautiful." Yukito said.

"... It's Sakura. She's overdoing it." Toya sighed.

"This is Sakura-chan's doing..." Tomoyo said looking up at the glowing orbs.

Syaoran nodded. "She used two shining attacks to make this."

Syaoran reached out and caught one of the glowing orbs in his hand, looking at it warmly.

"Li-kun." Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked over at her. "You are truly a kind person, so I can understand why you wouldn't want to make Sakura-chan sad. However, Sakura-chan isn't the type of person to hold onto sad things in her heart forever."

Syaoran looked at her in surprise as she went on.

"I'm sure if you confess your feelings; she would accept those feelings and give you an answer that's most like her." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran looked down at the glowing orb in his hand and slowly closed his hand over it, feelings the warmth of the Swift and the coolness of the Magical Leaf.

Down at the other pond, Sakura watched in awe as the glowing orbs fell all around her. She smiled happily as she felt hope flutter in her heart.

'Don't worry, I'll get everyone back.' Sakura said to herself.

Marina, Lance, and Volkner stood in the brush watching as the glowing orbs fell around them.

"There is hope, isn't there?" Marina said as she caught one of the glowing orbs on the tip of her finger.

Lance basically stared off into the distance as Volkner just stared up at the beautiful scene.

Eriol stood not too far away with Nakaru and Poochyena by his side, also watching what Sakura had done.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Eriol said in his deeper voice as Nakaru and Poochyena nodded.

Eriol glanced down at Sakura and smiled. "Just a little bit longer, Sakura-san."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Hope that wasn't too bad, but ccs always ends with happiness at the end, so I decided to mix it up a little. Just a little bit longer until this story is finished! Yay! Anyways, I could have been done with this chapter sooner, but I was really busy Monday and Tuesday and I had my wisdom teeth pulled on Wednesday. Not fun. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!


	47. Battle at the Tsukimine Shrine

Hmm, something tells me I should have used Riley instead of Eriol as Sir Aaron's reincarnation. But I guess it's a little late now. Maybe I should go back and redo it! Sorry Eriol. Of course, I need to finish out the story with Eriol now, so no one gets confused. Oh well, we'll see whether or not I feel like going back and replacing Eriol's name with Riley. Hope you enjoy! **Countdown: 1pkmn left  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 45: Battle at the Tsukimine Shrine**

Sakura stood in a world of darkness, occasionally being lightened by flashes of lighting in the distance.

_"Where am I? What is this place?' _Sakura said as a shiver went down her spine.

**"This is the future... of your world... if Cyrus succeeds..." **a voice echoed through the area.

_"What? This can't be the future... It's horrible..."_

**"Time has come to a standstill... darkness never goes away... the sun never rises..."**

_"I... I can't let that happen!"_

Suddenly, three figures appeared before Sakura. One glowing with blue aura and another glowing with purple aura.

The last figure was glowing with a dark red aura and also had an intimidating essence to it.

Sakura gasped in realization. _'That's the creature I saw at the moonreading!'_

_"W-Who are you..?" _Sakura asked tenetively.

The creature just stared at her through blaring red eyes, before disappearing in a flash of light.

**"To stop the dream... time... space... distortion... you must... pure of heart... true light..."**

Sakura awoke with a jolt as she quickly sat up in bed.

Eevee poked his head up as he blinked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"That creature... was the same creature I saw at the Tsukimine shrine." Sakura said as Eevee looked at her in surprise.

"Another precognitive dream, eh?" Eevee said.

Sakura got up and walked over to her desk with Eevee following behind her.

"But I haven't had one in a while. So why now?" Sakura asked as Eevee bounded on top of the desk.

"It could mean that something very important is about to happen." Eevee said with a serious expression.

"You said you saw a creature in your dream. Can you describe it?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "It was shadowed, so I didn't see all the details. But it was glowing with dark red aura and had long streamer looking wings. It also had blaring red eyes that seemed to see right through me."

Eevee raised his eyebrows slightly before looking to the side, deep in thought.

"Do you know what it is?" Sakura asked.

Eevee closed his eyes. "If memory serves, that creature you saw in your dream could have been the master of the Distortion world. And if he's calling you, then that must mean something very big is going to happen."

"My dream... It showed me a world... This world in the future. There was a voice telling me that the darkness never lifts or the sun never comes up and time is at a standstill." Sakura said.

"Wait... A standstill? Then that would mean... That man's plan is going to end in failure." Eevee said narrowing his eyes.

"Eevee-chan."

Eevee looked over at Sakura who had a serious look on her face.

"Eevee-chan, I want to go to the Tsukimine shrine." Sakura said as Eevee widened his eyes in surprise.

"Why there?"

"Those three people at the Tsukimine shrine said that preparations were completed. So I have a feeling that everything is going to take place there." Sakura said.

OOOOOOO

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked after Sakura told him and Tomoyo about what she was going to do.

Sakura nodded. "I want to save Yuki-kun and the others. And I cannot allow Cyrus to create a world of darkness."

Syaoran looked to the side with a worried expression on his face. "So you're going today?"

"Yeah. But Eevee-chan told me my aura powers have gotten a lot stronger! So I'll be fine." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'll go too." Syaoran said. "Though, I may not be able to do too much considering the circumstances."

Sakura shook her head. "That's not true. You're always saving me, Syaoran-kun."

"I don't do anything..." Syaoran said looking away.

"You **_do_**..." Sakura said sweetly as she touched his arm. "And I feel less worried when I know you'll be there, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran widened his eyes in shock as he stared at her while Tomoyo giggled slightly.

_"No feeling will come across to others if you don't put them into words."_

"Um!" Syaoran said before stopping himself and looked to the side. 'I hardly have any time left...'

"What?" Sakura said.

Syaoran looked away ashamed. "Nothing. I just don't have a good feeling about what that man's plans."

Sakura looked at Syaoran in concern, and Tomoyo noticed that something else was bothering him but didn't press him further.

OOOOOOO

Eriol stood on top of Tokyo Tower, looking down at all of Tokyo with Darkrai and Cresselia hovering beside him.

He spotted someone flying towards him from the distance. He realized it was Lucas being carried by his Drifblim.

The caped figure was also beside him, carrying something.

"Was your mission a success?" Eriol asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yes. Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit have been freed. We were also able to recover the capsule from the rubble of the lab."

Eriol closed his eyes. "It's almost time."

Darkrai turned to Eriol and said, "Master, the others are waiting at the rendezvous point."

"Right. Let's go." Eriol said as he jumped onto Cresselia's back and flew back towards Tomoeda.

OOOOOOO

The sun was hanging low in the afternoon sky as Sakura glanced up at the Tsukimine shrine entrance.

She wore a light creamy colored outfit with a long flowing cape with a red star in the middle.

"This time, your cuteness has gone too far, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed in delight.

"Anno... Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said while sweatdropping.

"Are you sure you want to be here? It could get dangerous." Syaoran said, clothed in his green robes that he wore when he had reverted back to human.

Tomoyo nodded. "This could be the last adventure of Pokémon Master Sakura! I have to get it on tape!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Sakura looked back up at the Tsukimine shrine entrance gate.

'Tomoyo-chan's right. This could be my last battle. I have to stop that man at all costs.' Sakura said to herself as she looked at the representatives.

All four representatives turned to their fully evolved forms with the three legendary beasts standing beside Eevee.

Eevee glanced up at the setting sun and narrowed his eyes. 'I can sense a rift...'

"Ah, so you really did decide to show up."

Sakura whirled around to see the Sinis Trio standing on top of the Tsukimine shrine's entrance gate.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up, Pokémon Master."

Cyrus suddenly appeared on a hydraulic lift from an intimidating looking machine. On each of his sides, the Adamant orb and the Lustrous orb were held by a mechanic claw.

"Everything is ready for the creation of the new world. Now, all will end and everything will begin." Cyrus said raising up his hands.

"You have to stop!" Sakura cried as Cyrus glanced down at her.

"Your plan is going to fail! Something is going to go terribly wrong!" Sakura said as Cyrus' eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you really expect me to give up my dream?! I have waited so long for this moment and I refuse to let some little girl stop me!" Cyrus spat as the Adamant and Lustrous orbs glowing.

The skies suddenly darkened and the earth started to shake.

Sakura stumbled a bit but kept her balance as the sky turned black and red and blue lights streaked across the sky.

------

Toya and Yukito's gaze shot up to the sky after the shaking stopped and widened their eyes in shock, seeing the red and blue lights flying across the sky.

"What in the world is going on?!" Toya shouted as Yukito's eyes slowly closed.

"Yuki?" Toya said as Lugia's wings sprouted from his back and engulfed him.

Lugia appeared in a flash of light and glanced at Toya. "...Danger has approached my master."

Toya's eyes widened in horror as the lights streaked across the sky.

------

Wes glanced up at the sky, seeing darkness envelop the sky.

His Mightyena growled beside him as he narrowed his golden eyes.

The air turned cold as a dark fog came in.

'What is this...?'

------

Seeing a dark fog coming in, Paul called out a Honchkrow.

"Defog, go!" Paul commanded as Honchkrow sent razor sharp winds into the fog.

A flash occurred, but the fog didn't lift.

Paul widened his eyes in shock as Honchkrow hovered over beside him.

He glanced over towards the distance, seeing where the lights in the sky were headed.

Wind whipped his hair in his face as he narrowed his eyes.

"That way, huh?"

------

Ice, Lavana, and Heath threw several black pokeballs into the air.

In a flash of light, Froslass, Abomnasnow, Electivire, Magmortar, Infernape, Raikou, and the three legendary birds appeared before them.

Volkner widened his eyes in shock upon seeing the slightly bigger Raikou that stood before him. "What...?"

"Wat? You tought dat you de only Raikou?" Heath chuckled.

The other Raikou let out a threatening growl as Volkner Raikou took an aggressive stance.

Suddenly, a dark hole appeared before them and Dusknoir slowly rose from the hole.

Syaoran jumped over and skidded in front of Sakura, in a protective stance. "You!"

"Ah, so you remember me, eh?" Dusknoir said. "Too bad that really doesn't matter."

Dusknoir spread out its arms as hundreds of Sableyes shot out of the dark hole, surrounding Sakura's group.

Sakura saw that they were greatly outnumbered as Cyrus chuckled.

"You see, you cannot win. Even with all of your measly power combined, I still have enough force to eliminate you all." Cyrus said with an evil grin as he put his hands behind him. "Now, prepare for your demise."

With that, all the Sableyes shot forward, claws out in front of them, heading straight towards Sakura's group.

It looked like a wave coming down on a small spot of land, about to wipe out anything that was in that small piece of land.

Sakura closed her eyes as the attacking Sableyes drew closer.

"I, Sakura, command you to change under the power of the stars..." Sakura whispered holding her staff close to her. "...Togetic!"

Togetic appeared in a flash of light, changing from its white fur to a golden color with its red and blue spots swapping colors.

"Hidden Power!" Sakura commanded as Togetic released a burst of white light, taking out the sea of Sableyes in one hit.

Cyrus widened his eyes in shock before narrowing them as his anger started to burn.

"Attack!" Cyrus commanded.

The Sinis Trio lunged towards the group with the other Pokémon behind them.

Ice clapped his hands together and drew an ice sword out.

Syaoran came forward and clashed swords with Ice while using his fire element on his sword, causing a powerful explosion sending both of them to fly backwards.

Raikou, Entei, and Suicune lunged towards their bird counterparts.

All six of them released their most powerful elemental type attack, causing a giant eruption of power.

Heath charged towards Eevee as his arms pulsed with electrical power.

Eevee's body started to glow and quickly changed into Umbreon and used Screech.

Heath stopped dead in his tracks as he quickly covered his ears.

Seeing his chance, Umbreon came down hard on him using Faint Attack.

Heath fell to the ground in a heap as Umbreon sent a Shadow Ball at him.

Heath took the attack head-on and was sent deeper into the earth.

"Gck!" Heath grunted as he slowly picked himself off the ground and glared at Umbreon. "You regret dat."

All four representatives were clashing with two of the opposition Pokémon, holding strong even though they were outnumbered.

Torterra unleashed a powerful Energy Ball attack at Electivire as it quickly jumped into the air and then coming down hard into the ground, using Earthquake on Raikou.

Ninetails used Will-o-Wisp on Froslass before using Flamethrower on Abomnasnow.

Floatzel used Aqua Jet to attack first on Infernape before turning around and used Razor Wind on Magmortar.

Tyranitar then used Sandstorm to trap all the opposition and used Stone Edge to cause more damage.

"Alright, you accursed little girl!" Lavana shouted as she released her Magmortar's Flamethrower from the device in her hand onto Sakura.

"Light Screen!" Sakura commanded as Alakazam appeared from her staff and created a golden shield of light, blocking Lavana's attack.

Sakura then lunged towards Lavana as she swung her staff forward. "Psycho Cut!"

Using Gallade's attack, Sakura released a powerful wave of psychic energy at Lavana.

"Fire Spin!" Lavana cried as she sent a tornado of fire at the attack.

But the Psycho Cut sliced right through her attack and hit Lavana where the attack device was.

Lavana gasped in horror as Empoleon appeared before her.

She looked up at in horror and defeat as Empoleon used Surf to wash her away.

Lavana hit a tree and slumped against it, knocked out.

Ice looked over his shoulder and widened his eyes in shock to see his comrade defeated.

"Hah!" Syaoran shouted as he sent an Aura Sphere under Ice's guard and sent him flying back.

Ice landed on his back with a loud crash as he glared angrily at Syaoran.

"You think you have me, you brat? Think again!" Ice shouted as he released Articuno's Sheer Cold attack.

Syaoran closed his eyes as he concentrated on the right spot to hit.

He pinpointed the right area and snapped his eyes open before sending an Aura Sphere through the Sheer Cold.

The Aura Sphere shot towards Ice and before he could react, it broke through his attack device.

Ice widened his eyes in horror seeing his way of attacking had been destroyed.

"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran commanded as a powerful bolt of lightning shot from his sword and hit Ice, sending him flying backwards.

Umbreon firmly held his ground as Heath unleashed a beam of lightning at him, obviously using his Electivire's Charge Beam through the devices on his arms.

Waiting for the right moment, Umbreon suddenly disappeared in a flash of movement.

"Wha?!" Heath cried as Umbreon appeared behind him and hit him using Faint Attack.

Heath stumbled forward as Umbreon was about to attack again with Bite.

A sharp pain suddenly erupted in his back and Umbreon glanced over his shoulder to see Dusknoir had used Thunder Punch while he wasn't looking.

Umbreon fell to the ground in heap as Heath loomed dangerously over him.

"Say bye bye!" Heath smirked as he charged up a Thunder Punch to finish him off.

A beam of light shot from the air and shot straight through Heath's attack device.

Heath gasped as Lugia appeared and Whirlwind, sending Heath flying backwards against the temple's gates.

Umbreon got to his feet and nodded a thanks to Lugia, who nodded back.

The three legendary beasts clashed fiercely with their bird counterparts as they countered each of their attacks blow for blow.

"We're too evenly matched!" Entei called to his comrades.

Suicune and Raikou nodded.

"What should we do?" Suicune asked.

Entei narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to fight them a different way."

Entei's body started to glow and transformed back into his disguised form, Lance.

Suicune and Raikou looked at him in surprise then glanced uneasily at each other before closing their eyes and also transformed back to their disguised form.

The legendary birds looked at their counterparts in surprise before following suite.

"What exactly is your plan?" Marina asked Lance.

"We all are very vulnerable in these forms. In these disguised forms, our power lies within our eyes. If we can strike them, we may be able to snap them out of the trio's control." Lance said.

Marina widened her eyes in shock. "But if we do that..."

Volkner nodded in understanding. "... It's the only way."

Lance closed his eyes. "Talking will not get through to them this time."

Marina nodded. "I understand."

The three stood across from their counterparts as the wind blew through their hair.

All six of them lunged at each other at the same time calling out their attacks from their hands.

Marina dropped to the ground and slid into Brendan's legs, causing him to fall forward.

"Forgive me." Marina said before using Aurora Beam at Brendan's right eye.

Brendan's expression turned to horror and shock as Marina's attack made contact.

Palmer lunged towards Volkner with lighting pulsing through his fists.

Volkner dodged each punch with ease before catching on of his punches and pulling him towards him.

"Sorry." Volkner mumbled as his finger pulsed with electrical energy and used Spark.

Lance blocked Buck's fiery punches and kicks, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Buck hesitated for a second, but Lance quickly came forward and slapped his hand over Buck's face.

"...." Lance then unleashed a Lave Plume attack.

Brendan collapsed to the ground along with Buck and Palmer.

Lugia quickly came over to them and bowed his head.

"They are not dead, but they have been sevearly wounded. But they will heal over time. Thank you." Lugia said in relief, seeing that they will be all right.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes in frustration. Things weren't looking too good for him.

He got out two black cubes and his own black pokeballs and threw them into the air, releasing thousands of Golbats.

A Crobat, Gyarados, Houndoom, Toxicroak, and a Probopass also appeared.

"Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete. That is my justice! No one can interfere!" Cyrus shouted at all the Golbats started attacking with Air Cutter and his Pokémon lunged forward.

The four Representatives were worn out from their battle against the Sinis Trio's Pokémon and the Legendary Beasts were also in pretty bad state after taking out their bird counterparts.

'Everyone is getting tired... At this rate...' Sakura was cut off when suddenly, a beam of blue energy shot from the sky and stopped the attacking Pokémon in their tracks.

"What was that?!" Syaoran said.

"It seems like you could use quite a bit of help, Sakura-san."

Sakura whirled her head around and was shocked to see Eriol standing on top of the Tsukimine Shrine's gate with Darkrai and Cresselia.

"E-Eriol-kun?!" Sakura cried in shock.

Eriol smiled. "Yes, that is my name in this life. But in my former life, my name was Sir Aaron."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief as Syaoran widened his eyes in realization.

"Sir Aaron...?!" Umbreon and Lugia mumbled in disbelief.

"You are Sir Aaron?!" Cyrus shouted in disbelief as a look of anger and frustration appeared on his face.

"I don't care who you are... I will not allow you to stop me from making my dream a reality!"

All the Golbats aimed their Air Slashes at Eriol, causing a great and powerful wind headed straight towards him.

Darkrai used Dark Pulse and Cresselia used Psycho Cut to fight back against the powerful wind.

Eriol pointed his staff towards the wind and sent a powerful Aura Sphere at it.

The Aura Sphere blasted right through the winds and hit Cyrus' giant machine.

"Amazing..." Sakura said in astonishment.

As the smoke cleared around Cyrus, he revealed to have a golden shield surrounding him that looked quite familiar.

Eriol raised an eyebrow as Umbreon's eyes widened. "He's using... my shield!"

Cyrus grinned. "So you recognize it."

He pushed a button on the keypad and mechanical arms appeared from the machine, all charging up familiar attacks.

"Those are our attacks!" Torterra cried in shock.

"Yes. When we first met, I used the devices that captured you temporarily to scan your attacks into my computer." Cyrus explained. "And now, your power is mine!"

Cyrus' machine then fired all four of the Representatives' most powerful attacks at them.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as she rushed towards them.

Syaoran glanced over at Eriol and was surprised to see that he didn't look the least bit worried.

Suddenly, a blue ball of light appeared in front of the Representatives, blocking the machines attacks.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and was shocked to see a cloaked figure single-handedly stopping all four Representatives' copied attacks.

Once the attacks died down, the cloak covering the creature's face flew off.

Cyrus' eyes widened in shock. "Y-You!"

Sakura looked at the creature in shock as it looked over at her.

_"Still rushing into things I see." _

"Mewtwo-san?" Sakura said as Mewtwo glanced back over at Cyrus.

_"So, we meet again."_

Cyrus looked at Mewtwo with a mixture of confusion and rage before regaining his composure. "So, you've decided to side with her have you? What a foolish decision."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. _"The only foolish decision made here is your decision to create an entirely new world which will only awaken chaos!"_

"Silence!" Cyrus shouted as Gyarados sent a Hyper Beam at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo raised a hand and blocked the attack before sending it back.

Gyarados was hit full force by its own attack and was sent crashing to the ground.

"Cyrus." Eriol called as Cyrus glared over at him.

"I'll give you one final chance to surrender and to give up your dream."

"And if I don't?"

Eriol closed his eyes. "You will only end up burdening yourself."

"I've just had about enough of your senseless babbling!" Cyrus said as he raised his hands into the air and a red chain suddenly appeared around him.

"... Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin. With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon. And this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means... With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me..."

The skies suddenly turned pitch black as the lights ceased.

"Dialga, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of time! ...And the other. Palkia, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of space and dimensions!" Cyrus said with such strength and determination in his voice.

A loud trembling occurred and Sakura nearly lost her footing if not for Syaoran who came up behind her and kept her stable.

Suddenly, a large sphere-like object appeared in the sky, glowing ominously as the Adamant orb started shining.

A second one appeared as the Lustrous orb started glowing.

The two spheres started glowing brightly as two giant creature started to emerge from the spheres.

On the left, the creature was dark blue with a chest plate with metallic portions and had a blue diamond wedged in the center. It had a long pointed head and had a wing-like structure on its back.

On the right, the creature was a pinkish color and a long neck. It also possessed some type of wings on its back pinkish plates with metallic portions on its shoulders with pink pearls encrusted in them.

"He's awaken them…" Umbreon said in horror.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain." Cyrus said with an evil grin.

"Master…" Darkrai said looking over at Eriol.

"I feared this would happen." Eriol said narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit appeared in a flash of light, surrounding Cyrus.

"What is this?!" Cyrus cried as Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit closed their eyes and started glowing.

The Red Chain surrounding Cyrus suddenly cracked and crumbled away to nothing.

"The Red Chain! It crumbled away to nothing?!" Cyrus cried as the three lake guardians teleported away.

Azelf suddenly appeared before Syaoran and smiled.

Syaoran widened his eyes in realization and smiled. "Good to see you too."

"Azoo!" Azelf chirped happily before disappearing in a flash of light.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes. "...I should have expected as much. Uxie, "The Being of Knowledge." Azelf, "The Being of Willpower." And Mesprit, "The Being of Emotion"... The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama."

Cyrus looked over at Dialga and Palkia with determination.

"I no longer need the red chain, as long as the Adamant and Lustrous orbs are in my possession!"

Dialga and Palkia suddenly let out a mighty roar, which sent vibrations through the air.

Ice, Lavana, and Heath glanced over at their leader uneasily, unsure of where they now stand in his plan.

"Before the creation of the new world, I must wipe out any interlopers." Cyrus said pointing at Sakura and the others.

"Now, Dialga, Palkia, eliminate them all!" Cyrus commanded as Dialga and Palkia roared again before heading straight towards them.

Sakura got her staff out in front of her, bracing herself.

"Ru, use Leaf Storm!"

[Hyper Beam!]

"Luster Purge!"

"Dark Pulse!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Razor Wind!"

"Petal Dance!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Magma Storm!"

"Draco Meteor!"

"Aura Sphere!"

A flurry of attacks came blasting out from the sky and hit both Dialga and Palkia, sending the two giant deities crashing to the ground.

"What?! Who?!" Cyrus demanded as he looked up and was struck speechless when he saw Lucas and several other Pokémon descending from the sky.

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise to see several familiar Pokemon and several others she never seen before.

Lucas was riding on top of a long green dragon with golden eyes and red markings all along the side of its body.

"All right, Cyrus. We will see who really is weak." Lucas said with a determined smile on his face.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**I am almost done! Just a few more things to tie up. It's been a while, hasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	48. Final Struggle

Pokemon Master: Sakura is back! Sorry, but I had a major writer's block for this story, but I just got a stroke of inspiration and was able to finish this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Countdown: 0pkmn left  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 46: Final Struggle**

Sakura stood in awe at all the Pokemon that had appeared to help.

She felt so she had so much support, there was no possible way that Cyrus could succeed.

Cyrus looked at the new group with pure rage evident in his eyes. "Even with all of your combined powers, I still have the power of space and time! Dialga, Palkia, attack!"

Dialga and Palkia let out a depth defying roar before releasing their attacks.

Umbreon quickly switched to Ho-oh as both he and Lugia darted out of the way.

Rayquaza flew over to Sakura and quickly picked her up before the dieties' attacks collided with the ground.

Regigigas lifted its long arms and created a barrier surrounding it and the legendary dogs along with the legendary birds, who couldn't move out of the way of the attacks in time.

Both of Dialga and Palkia's attacks slammed into Regigigas' shield, threatening to destroy it but Regigigas stood firm.

After a while, the attacks ceased and Regigigas slowly put down its arms.

Sakura looked down at the green dragon and realization suddenly hit her.

"Wait... You're the dragon that helped me in the World of Slumber!" Sakura gasped as Lucas chuckled behind her.

Rayquaza gave a small grin. **"So you remember me, eh?"**

Lucas smiled before jumping off of Rayquaza and landed on Regigigas.

"Regigigas use Hyper Beam! And Ru, use Leaf Storm!" Lucas commanded as he threw Ru's pokeball into the air, releasing his Torterra.

Regigigas unleashed a powerful blast of energy from its hands as Ru unleashed a storm of leaves from the tree on its back.

Both attacks hit Palkia with great force, causing it to take a few steps backwards.

Mewtwo and Mew flew side-by-side and sent powerful Aura Spheres from their hands at Dialga.

Dialga used Roar of Time, blocking their attacks from making contact.

A giant explosion followed after it and Dialga flew straight at them, sending them flying backwards but quickly recovered.

Ice, Lavana, and Heath were watching the battle from the side, all three looking quite overwhelmed.

"We don't stand a chance in this battle." Ice said clenching his teeth.

"I suggest getting out of here before we get hit by the crossfire." Lavana said as Heath nodded in agreement.

All three of them got up and quickly headed towards the forest. Cyrus noticed this and shouted, "What are you doing?! Get back here you cowards!"

Ice looked over his shoulder while running one more time and sighed. "Sorry, but you're on your own."

Cyrus watched them disappear in the distance while narrowing his eyes in frustration. He looked down at his Pokemon, who were watching the fight in awe.

"Don't just stand their like a bunch of mindless buffoons! Attack!" Cyrus shouted at his six pokemon.

They looked up at him with a sweatdrop before charging forward.

Syaoran looked over at the charging Pokemon and withdrew his sword. He put his arms across his chest and glowing claws appeared on the back of his hands. (Kinda like Wolverine)

Toxicroak lunged at him with a Poison Jab attack, but was blocked by Syaoran's Metal Claw.

Shedinja appeared beside Syaoran and used Shadow Ball on Toxicroak, sending it flying backwards.

Torterra came forward and sent an Energy Ball at Gyarados as Shiftry and Roserade helped by using Bullet Seed and Petal Dance.

Gyarados used Thrash, charging through the attacks but also receiving damage.

Tyranitar unleashed a powerful Stone Edge at Houndoom and Crobat.

Floatzel and Kingdra trapped them by using Whirlpool and Twister, allowing them to get the full force of the Stone Edge.

Ninetails and Arcanine combined Flamethrowers on Probopass, who struggled to keep fighting.

Lance motioned towards where the Sinis Trio ran off as Marina and Volkner nodded.

------

The Sinis Trio ran through the forest, heading for their helicopter located in the back of the forest.

"Almost there!" Ice said over his shoulder.

Before they reached the helicopter, Entei suddenly landed in front of them, growling threateningly.

Ice backed away as Lavana put her hands on his back as Raikou and Suicune came on the other sides of them.

"Uh oh, we surrounded..." Heath muttered nervously.

Ice gritted his teeth as he reached into his coat pocket and held firmly onto a pokeball. "I refuse to be captured!"

Froslass and Abomasnow appeared in a flash of light and used Blizzard on Entei.

Entei opened his mouth and a powerful Overheat erupted from his mouth, going right through the two Blizzards and knocking Abomasnow and Froslass out instantly.

Lavana and Heath sent out Electivire, Magmortar, and Raikou.

"Use Solarbeam!" Lavana commanded as Magmortar started absorbing the sun's light.

"Electivire, Thunda Punch! Raikou, Thunda Fang!" Heath commanded as Electivire rushed towards Suicune with its arm pulsing with electricity and Raikou lunging towards Volkner with its teeth bared.

Suicune dodged the attack and hit it with an Ice Fang, aiming for Electivire's defence.

Volkner jumped out of the way of the other Raikou used Rock Climb to strike it down and followed up with a Spark attack, sending the Raikou flying backwards into a tree.

Magmortar had fully charged and blasted its Solarbeam at Suicune, hitting her and Electivire and sent them crashing to the ground.

"No!" Entei cried as it jumped high into the air and came down on Magmortar using Stomp.

Magmortar dodged out of the way just in time as Entei came down hard into the ground, creating a small crater.

Entei then fired a powerful Hyper Beam at Magmortar, hitting it dead center and knocked it out.

"Are you okay?" Raikou asked prodding Suicune back onto her feet.

"Yeah." Suicune nodded as both she and Raikou came over beside Entei.

Entei narrowed his eyes at the trio, causing them to shrink back with no other way of attacking since their Pokemon were knocked out and their attack simulators were destroyed.

"Please, d-don't come after us! We have nothing else!" Ice pleaded as Entei took a step closer.

"It doesn't matter. You are still accountable for what you have done and must pay the penalty." Entei said charging up a Fire Blast as Suicune charged up a Hydro Pump and Raikou a Thunder.

Before any of them could react, the three beasts combined their attacks, unleashing a powerful blast of energy.

A giant explosion erupted as the Sinis Trio were blasted high into the sky.

"Noooo!!! This is how those three idiots were defeated repeatedly in that stupid kids' anime! We deserve better!" Lavana shouted.

"I tink I getting air sick!" Heath cried as he covered his mouth.

"Don't think this is the end! We will have our revenge!" Ice shouted as the three of them disappeared into the distance like a star.

-------

"Take this!" Cyrus shouted as a stream of fire erupted from the device in his hand, heading directly towards Eriol.

Eriol raised a hand as a blue shield appeared surrounding him, stopping Cyrus' attack.

Darkrai and Cresselia appeared beside him and attacked using Dark Pulse and Aurora Beam.

Cyrus held up his hands and used called out Raikou's Thunder attack and Entei's Fire Blast, causing a giant explosion when the four powerful attacks collided.

Sakura glanced down at the battle going on below and glanced over at Rayquaza uneasily.

"Shouldn't we be helping with the fight?" Sakura asked.

_"Exchanging blows will not help this situation." _Latios said hovering over by Sakura's side.

"Hoe? You look like-"

_"Brother!"_

Latias suddenly appeared from Sakura's staff and affectionately rubbed heads with Latios.

_"I thought I'd never see you again!" _Latias cried in joy as Latios smiled.

_"Let's save the reunions for later, right now we have to get those two orbs away from him."_Latios said glancing at Cyrus.

The Adamant and Lustrous orbs were surrounded by a dark aura, signaling Dialga and Palkia's rage.

**"Though he doesn't realize it, but he's slowly losing control of those two. If we don't stop this... the whole universe may be caught in a standstill." **Rayquaza said gravely as Sakura widened her eyes in horror.

'Just like in my dream...'

Sakura shook her head. "No! We can't let that happen!"

Latias and Latios nodded. _"We'll pose a distraction while you get those orbs back."_

With that, Latias and Latios flew straight towards Cyrus with amazing speed, creating a gust of wind as they flew past him.

Cyrus shielded himself as the winds died down before sending Articuno's Blizzard at the two dragon siblings.

Latios quickly darted out of the way as Darkrai came up and used Shadow Claw.

Cyrus blocked the attack using a Metal Claw, but it was glowing red.

Syaoran glanced up and noticed the red glowing Metal Claw, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait, that Metal Claw..." Syaoran said as he recalled seeing an attack like that before.

_"You're annoying." a dark figure growled as red blade-claws formed on the back of the figure's paws before trying to slash Lucario across the head._

Realization hit Syaoran as he stared at Cyrus in shock.

"Shadow Lucario..."

Cyrus glanced over at him. "So you remember him, eh?"

Syaoran drew his sword and pointed it at Cyrus. "Where is he?!"

"Not here. He refuses to obey my commands, for now at least. But I was able to scan his attacks into my device here, so it really doesn't matter at the moment." Cyrus said before sending Shadow's Aura Sphere at Syaoran.

Syaoran slashed through the Aura Sphere with his sword, a dangerous expression appearing on his face.

Toxicroak suddenly came out of no where and struck Syaoran in the chest with a Poison Jab, causing him to crash into the ground.

Shedinja used Shadow Sneak to lure Toxicroak away from Syaoran as he hovered over to his side.

"Are you okay?" Shedinja asked as Syaoran looked up at him before wincing in pain as he clutched his chest tightly.

Syaoran looked up again weakly but nodded.

Toxicroak recovered from the previous attack and lunged forward using Brick Break.

Shedinja quickly got in front of Syaoran, blocking Toxicroak's attack using its Wonder Guard.

The force from the attack sent Shedinja flying backwards, though no real damage was done.

Toxicroak thought that this was the opportunity to strike Syaoran down, but found himself being zapped by Syaoran's lightning ability that came from his sword.

Toxicroak crashed to the ground in a smoking heap as Syaroan shakily rose to his feet, panting heavily.

Syaoran winced again at the pain he felt from his chest and started coughing violently.

He looked down at his hand that was covering his mouth to see blood.

-------

Lugia flew up next to Ho-oh before dodging one of Dialga's wild attacks.

"We have to distract those two deities before they become aware that Sakura is after the orbs. The others are already posing a distraction for that man." Lugia said as Ho-oh nodded.

Ho-oh and Lugia combined attacks using both Sacred Fire and Aeroblast on Palkia and Dialga.

Both dragon masters shielded themselves from the attack using Protect.

When the Protect wore off, two powerful Aura Spheres were shot from behind, dealing the two deities great damage.

Mewtwo and Mew then used Psychic to try and restrain them for the time being.

All of Cyrus' Golbats were headed straight towards the group, all charging up their Air Cutters.

Ho-oh and Lugia whirled around to see the army of Golbats attacking again.

Tyranitar, Toterra, Ninetails, and Floatzel came forward after defeating Cyrus' other Pokemon.

"Don't worry about those things, focus on preventing Palkia and Dialga from attacking Sakura!" Torterra said over its shoulder.

Ho-oh nodded in thanks before flying towards the two deities with Lugia.

-----

Cyrus' frustration and rage was reaching its peak as he constantly lashed out against his attackers, who were only dodging his attacks.

Seeing how Cyrus deeply distracted, Rayquaza quietly flew Sakura over to where the Adamant and Lustrous orbs were.

Sakura jumped off Rayquaza's back and landed softly on the platform using Magnezone's Magnet Rise.

She darted behind the machine that had the orbs and looked behind the corner to see Cyrus continue sending out attacks at the others.

'Now's my chance...' Sakura said to herself as she stood up and tried to pry the orbs off the mechanic claws that held them in place.

"Do you really think you can defeat me by running away?!" Cyrus shouted in rage before catching a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye.

He whirled around to catch Sakura trying to unhook the orbs.

"Uh oh." Sakura muttered, seeing that she had been caught.

"Unhand those orbs, little girl." Cyrus said in a dangerous tone as he started walking towards her.

Sakura felt fear rush through her, but stayed where she was as a look of determination crossed her face.

"I won't let you use these orbs for your selfish purposes any longer!" Sakura cried.

With one final tug, she was able to release the Adamant and Lustrous orbs from the machine.

"NO!!" Cyrus cried as he shot Zapdos' Thunder at Sakura to prevent her from taking the orbs.

Sakura quickly darted to the side, but lost her grip on the orbs and fell of the edge of the platform.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as she watched the two orbs headed for the ground.

"If the orbs break, Dialga and Palkia will be beyond my control!" Cyrus shouted in horror as he ran towards the edge of the platform.

Both orbs hit the ground with a loud crack, revealing a large crack on their surfaces.

The orbs started glowing violently, a dark blue and purple aura surrounding them.

Dialga and Palkia's eyes started glowing dark red as their aura's intensified. They let out a depth-defying roar, causing Mewtwo and Mew to wince, breaking their Psychic attack.

Dark thunder clouds started to roll in as the wind started to pick up.

The two beings of space and time turned towards each other, eyes glowing with rage.

Palkia and Dialga sped towards each other, colliding with one another before separating and sending out their attacks on each other, causing massive vibrations to ripple through the air.

"You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away... From you! From your Pokémon! From those precious to you...! It is time! My dream will be my reality!" Cyrus shouted as one of the wild attacks hit the platform, sending both Cyrus and Sakura flying off.

"Fuuka Shourai!"

A wind gust came up under Sakura, bringing her safely to the ground as Cyrus called out Crobat's wings from his back, allowing him to land gracefully on the ground without injury.

Sakura looked over to see Syaoran with his sword up. He was panting harshly and his body was shaking.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried in concern as Syaoran leaned on his sword while coughing violently.

Sakura helped his in an upright position as Syaoran closed his eyes tightly in pain. "Dammit..."

"What's wrong?! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as Regigigas came over and lowered Lucas over to them.

Lucas examined Syaoran's current condition and furrowed his brow. "He's been poisoned, and for a while too."

Sakura gasped as Syaoran looked up at her with a serious expression. "Sakura, don't worry about me. You have to stop the those two Pokemon."

"But-" Sakura started before Syaoran gave her a small, weak smile. "I'll be fine."

Sakura looked at him in uncertainty, before giving him a determined smile. "All right."

She turned towards the two dragon masters clashing with one another, bringing forth more and more damage to the time space continuum.

"We have to stop them before they damage the flow of time and space any further." Eriol said as he took out the gem in the middle of his staff and threw it into the air.

Darkrai launched his Dark Pulse as Cresselia launched her Aurora Beam at the blue gem.

The blue gem started glowing as the attacks seemed to be absorbed into it.

Eriol turned to the others. "Fire your attacks at the blue gem, if it can gather enough energy it might be able to restrain them for a little while."

Ho-oh and Lugia nodded before firing Sacred Fire and Aeroblast at it.

The others followed suit as they sent out their most powerful attacks at the gem.

As the gem absorbed all the attacks, it started glowing red before releasing a powerful white light at Dialga and Palkia.

The light became a lasso at it wound its way around both Palkia and Dialga, restricting them from movement.

Both struggled to free themselves, but weren't able to do anything in the lasso's grip on them.

Cyrus who was standing a little ways off grinned. "If I can get a hold of that gem... I will regain control of Palkia and Dialga!"

As Cyrus was about to use the battle simulator, a long energy-like whip came out of no where and wrapped around the Cyrus' arm.

"What is this contraption?!" Cyrus demanded as he looked over to see a boy with sandy brown hair and golden eyes that were slanted like a cat's.

"Your little toy is nicely made. But let's see how much you really can do without it!" Wes said as he wrenched the simulator right off Cyrus' arm, causing it to fall to the ground.

As Cyrus was about to pick up the simulator, a Honchkrow flew out in front of him and hit him with an Aerial Ace, knocking him to the ground.

Cyrus looked up at the Honchkrow furiously as he pointed the simulator on his other arm at it, readying a Blizzard attack.

"Honchkrow, dodge it and use Night Slash on the machine!"

Honchkrow quickly maneuvered its way out of the Blizzard's path and came flying down on Cyrus, striking his other simulator with its wing and successfully breaking it into two.

"NO!!!" Cyrus cried as he clutched his arm.

"Looks like you've lost." Cyrus turned around just as a purple-haired boy crushed the simulator that was still lying on the ground with his foot.

"Shinji-kun?! Pokemon Hunter?!" Sakura gaped.

Paul looked away as Wes fell down anime-style, due to not being called by name. "I have a name!"

"Don't get over emotional, pea brain. Don't think we're helping you because we like you." Paul said looking up at the sky with his arms crossed, causing Sakura to sweatdrop.

"What's the old saying? 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?' He's as much of a threat to us as he is to you." Wes said with a grin.

"Even so, thank you." Sakura said.

Paul grunted in annoyance and looked away as Wes rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Suddenly, the gem's hold on Palkia and Dialga gave out and both ripped free of its hold on them.

Sakura gasped as the two started lashing out on the other Pokemon, knocking out the Representatives and their Guardians.

'What should I do? There's no way we can defeat two deities!'

**_"To stop the dream..."_**

Sakura jerked up in shock. "Wait... that voice!"

**_"To stop the dream... time... space... distortion... must be pured..."_**

The words puzzled Sakura, but realized the answer to ending this once and for all.

"To stop the dream... time, space, distortion must be pured..." Sakura smiled while closing her eyes. "... With the true light of a pure heart."

Sakura's staff suddenly started glowing which spread to her body.

Everyone watched in awe as Sakura shone with a brilliant light that even lit up the darkened skies. Even Cyrus just stood and stared in awe.

Twenty eight balls of light surrounded Sakura, showing each Pokemon she had transformed into her own.

"I, Sakura command all who have been reborn under the power of the stars, to spread the light that had purified you to the darkened hearts of the deities of time and space to bring light back to this world!" Sakura commanded, her staff raised high as the balls of light shot into the sky, cutting through the darkness.

Dialga and Palkia sheilded their eyes from the light as they started to shrink back.

Their rage and darkness that were in their hearts were trying to force back the light, causing Sakura to waver slightly.

Seeing that Sakura was in need of help, Ho-oh and Lugia glanced at each other.

"Looks like it's time for us to act." Ho-oh said as Lugia nodded.

Both of them flew over to Sakura as their bodies started glowing.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura cried as both of them smiled.

"Don't worry, we're granting you our power." Lugia said.

"You'll be able to stop them, no doubt." Ho-oh said.

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

With that, both of them disappeared into the staff, transforming it into a more powerful staff. It had both the sun and moon symbols on it with the giant star on top.

Sakura felt their presences beside her, feeling their power.

The light shone brighter as Dialga and Palkia start to writhe, their dark aura showing.

Unfortunately, even with Ho-oh and Lugia's power boost, the dark aura surrounding Dialga and Palkia were pushing against the light with the same intensity.

The darkness started pushing the light back farther, causing Sakura to gasp and quickly closed her eyes.

'No! I can't let their rage and anger consume them! I have to believe in all of the light in my Pokemons' hearts. I have to believe in myself!' Sakura said to herself as she opened her eyes again while the light started pushing the dark aura back again.

"Master, what if she isn't able to push the darkness from their hearts? The standstill would surely happen after that." Darkrai asked Eriol.

Eriol shook his head. "No, she **_will _**be able to do it. She just needs a little more..."

Sakura starting feeling tired as she felt her energy was dropping and struggled to keep her staff raised.

She suddenly felt her arms start to give as her light was starting to get pushed back by the corrupted darkness in the deities' hearts again at a faster pace.

'Oh no!' Sakura cried.

Just as she was about to drop her arms, someone reached out and grabbed them, keeping them lifted.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and gasped to see that it was Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun?!"

"I also have aura power... I might be able to help you out a little bit." Syaoran said weakly while the poison continued taking its toll on his body.

"But Syaoran-kun, the poison...!" Sakura said in concern.

"It's all right..." Syaoran looked up at her with a small smile. "... I'm sure... you'll be all right."

Sakura widened her eyes in shock at his words, but also feeling touched at how much he believes in her.

"Okay!" Sakura said with a spark of determination. "Let's go!"

"Yeah." Syaoran said as the light around Sakura's staff grew brighter.

Both focused their energy into Sakura's staff, causing Dialga and Palkia to roar in agony.

Sakura's light and the darkness seemed to be evenly matched as neither side faltered.

'It's all right...' Sakura said to herself as she glanced at Syaoran briefly before turning her attention back on the two deities. 'I'll definitely be all right.'

Suddenly, Sakura's staff projected a brilliant light that drove the darkness away in an instant.

Both Palkia and Dialga were engulfed in light, their original anger and rage diminishing under the bright rays.

The Adamant and Lustrous orbs shone brightly, healing the cracks on the surface and making it so that it was never there.

Palkia and Dialga looked around in awe before looking at each other.

Dialga let out a roar before going higher into the air and disappeared in a flash, back into the flow of time.

Seeing all the damage that it and Dialga had caused, Palkia unleashed a purple light from its body, combining itself with Sakura's light. Both lights mingled with each other and flooded through the darkened skies, bringing the world out of the darkness.

-------

Everyone all over Tomoeda saw the darkness disintegrate and the blue skies were once again overhead.

A sense of relief washed over the city, though they didn't know exactly what was going on.

Toya was looking up at the sky in awe as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Looks like Sakura was able to pull it off."

-------

Sakura and Syaoran looked up at the brilliant blue sky, making it seem like the skies of darkness were never there.

"She did it." Cresselia said looking up at the sky as Darkrai nodded.

Eriol smiled. "Yes. The threat of a world in darkness and standstill has come to pass."

Syaoran's legs gave and fell to the ground.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as she got down on her knees. "The poison...!"

"...Is gone." Syaoran said with a smile as Sakura widened her eyes in shock. "I'm just a little tired. But you did it."

Sakura smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you..." She then threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "... Thank you so much!"

Syaoran widened his eyes slightly before relaxing into Sakura's hug.

"My dream... IS RUINED!!!" Cyrus cried as Sakura and Syaoran looked up.

Cyrus had a look of pure rage on his face as he glared at Sakura. "You...!"

He started coming forward as Syaoran quickly got in front of Sakura, though stumbled slightly.

Before he could do anything, the light suddenly dimmed.

"What is this pressure I feel...? Something...is enraged?" Cyrus muttered as a dark portal opened up in front of him and two beady red eyes appeared within it.

A shadowy being emerged from the portal, its body cloaked in shadows though many red thorns could be seen protruding from its body.

Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine at the sight of the creature as Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"W-What is this thing?! ... A Pokemon that can only appear as a shadow?!" Cyrus started backing away as the creature drew closer.

The shadow creature suddenly expanded a pair of wings from its body, the red thorns moving along with it to the end of the wings, scattering shadows on the ground.

"No... No! I will not let you interfere!" Cyrus cried before the creature's wings formed claws.

The creature let out a terrifying cry before grabbing Cyrus and pulled him into the dark portal in one swift motion.

Sakura closed her eyes as this happened when she opened them again, the creature and Cyrus had disappeared.

"What was that thing...?" Sakura asked but soon recalled a similar creature in her dream. 'Could that have been... Giratina?'

Sakura's staff started glowing again and Ho-oh and Lugia appeared before her.

"Ho-oh-chan, Lugia-san... how can I ever thank you?" Sakura said.

"There's no need to say thanks. We're all friends here, right?" Ho-oh said with a well-humored smile as Lugia gave a small smile as well, causing Sakura to smile broadly.

"That doesn't go for all of us, you know." Paul grunted as he started walking away and Wes started to follow.

"Wait!" Sakura called out as she rushed towards them and grabbed both of their hands.

Both of them flinched at this as Sakura smiled. "Thank you for coming. You know, you guys really aren't that bad at all."

Paul jerked his hand away and shoved them in his pockets before walking away with a slight blush on his face, though he kept his angry expression.

Wes smiled slightly before bowing respectively and flew off on his jet pack.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked over to see Tomoyo rushing over to her. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo rushed up to Sakura with a look or concern on her face. "Sakura-chan you're not hurt anywhere are you?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope! How about you?"

"No, but..." Tomoyo's eyes suddenly became sparkly. "That was the best action packed adventure of Pokemon Master Sakura!"

Sakura fell down anime-style as Syaoran and Ho-oh sweatdropped.

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura turned around only to be tackled to the ground by Turtwig, Buizel, Larvitar, and Vulpix.

They all started laughing as Sakura hugged them all.

"Very well done, Sakura-san." Eriol said coming over with Darkrai and Cresselia. "It's finally over. All the Sealed have officially become yours, Sakura-san."

All of Sakura's Pokemon came out in chibi form, hovering around her and cheering happily.

Sakura smiled brightly, glad to see that they were all right. Ho-oh and Lugia couldn't help but smile at this as Tomoyo videotaped it.

They went back into the staff as Sakura hugged it. "I changed them all with my power of the stars..."

Eriol smiled warmly at her as Darkrai and Cresselia wore content expressions. (Though you can't tell with Darkrai)

Syaoran looked at Sakura with a mix of uncertainty and determination while clenching his fists tightly.

Lucas sniffed at the scene while sitting on top of Regigigas as he wiped his eye with his finger as Regigigas imitated the same motion.

Seeing that their duties have been fulfilled, Shiftry, Roserade, Kingdra, Arcanine, and Shedinja's bodies turned transparent and faded away. (They have been guarding the stones since Sir Aaron's time and Sir Aaron granted them the an extended lifetime until their duties were fulfilled. To put it simply, they were very old)

Marina, Volkner, and Lance smiled in the background, coming back from their previous battle with Electivire, Magmortar, Froslass, Abomnasnow, and Raikou standing behind them, freed from the Sinis Trio's control.

Rayquaza smiled before flying off into the distance as Mewtwo and Mew flew off in separate directions.

Sakura waved to them while saying goodbye and thank you as Latias and Latios watched from the side.

Ho-oh looked to the side and saw that Eriol, Darkrai, and Cresselia had disappeared.

"H-Hey! Where did Sir Aaron and those two go!? We still need to ask him questions!" Ho-oh cried while sweatdropping as Lugia looked over.

"Hoe?" Sakura said looking over as Ho-oh and Lugia took to the skies to see if they could spot them.

"That way!" Lucas said standing and pointing to one direction as Regigigas got up and walked in that direction.

Latias and Latios nodded to each other and flew after them, wanting to help.

Sakura started to follow, but was stopped when Syaoran called her name. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran was staggering towards her, still feeling a bit drained.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried rushing over to him and caught him just as he started falling forward.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked in concern while helping Syaoran bend down onto the ground. (You can see where this is going don't you?:) )

"Yeah..." Syaoran said as Sakura put down her staff and put her hands on his shoulders, steadying him.

Syaoran looked hard at the ground before meeting Sakura's gaze as he gripped one of her wrists with his hand. "Sakura..."

"What?" Sakura said with an innocent smile, causing Syaoran's heart to lurch.

"I..." Syaoran stammered with a look of urgency on his face as he gripped Sakura's wrist tighter, causing Sakura to look at him puzzled.

"I...!" Syaoran hesitated again and looked back down at the ground as Sakura blinked at him confusingly. (Drum roll please!)

Finally gaining his confidence, Syaoran looked back at Sakura. "I... I love you."

Sakura widened her eyes in shock as she stared at Syaoran speechless.

_'I finally said it... to bad it's already too late.'_

**To be continued... **

**

* * *

**(I love you Syaoran!!! -Me) This chapter went through so many revisions it's not even funny. But in the end I think it went rather well. Yes! Syaoran has finally said it, unfortunately he's out of time. :( Sorry for having you guys wait so long, blame the writer's block. I didn't want Syaoran shouting "I love you!" because that seems way too random to me. Hope you all enjoyed it, please review!


	49. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 47: Goodbyes**

"Morning!"

"We have a math test during first period, right?"

"You're kidding!"

"It's true! See?"

"Oh no, I totally forgot! What should I do?!"

As the students mingled in the classroom, Sakura was totally oblivious to their conversations and was staring blankly at the wall with her head propped up on her hands, lost in her thoughts of what happened yesterday.

_"I..." Syaoran stammered with a look of urgency on his face as he gripped Sakura's wrist tighter, causing Sakura to look at him puzzled._

_"I...!" Syaoran hesitated again and looked back down at the ground as Sakura blinked at him confusingly. _

_Finally gaining his confidence, Syaoran looked back at Sakura. "I... I love you."_

"Good morning." Tomoyo said coming over as she put her stuff down at her desk.

When she didn't get an answer, Tomoyo looked back at Sakura to see her staring off into space.

She waved a hand in front of her face but still didn't get any response. "Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura jerked slightly as she slowly looked over at Tomoyo and gave her a small smile. "Oh... Morning, Tomoyo-chan."

She then faced forward again, staring blankly at the wall, causing Tomoyo to get a little a little worried.

Syaoran was standing in the doorway looking down at the ground, feeling nervous to be around Sakura after his confession.

Not letting his emotions get the best of him, he determinedly walked over to his desk.

Tomoyo saw him come over and placed his stuff on his desk.

"Oh, good morning, Li-kun." Sakura flinched when she heard his name, knowing that he was behind her.

"Morning." Syaoran replied as a small blush appeared on Sakura's face.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "M-morning."

Knowing he was referring to her, she turned her head slightly towards him, but refused to look at him. "...Morning."

Sakura pulled up her chair closer to her desk, keeping her head down as Syaoran looked down at her sadly, knowing he must have troubled her.

Tomoyo looked at both of them worriedly, wondering if they'll ever be the same way around each other again but secretly prayed that everything will work out.

Ruka and Dawn were watching from their seats, both a little worried how Sakura was acting.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sakura. She's been staring into space for the past ten minutes." Dawn whispered to Ruka.

Ruka shrugged as he looked over at Sakura to see her flushed face as Syaoran looked down at her.

He narrowed his eyes, guessing what must have happened before facing forward with a fowl expression. 'Guess it was bound to happen...'

Dawn noticed his expression and gave him a puzzled look. "What's your problem?"

Ruka grunted in annoyance without answering, causing Dawn to pout.

"Everyone get to your seats!" Mr. Terada said as he came into the classroom.

"Okay!"

Tomoyo glanced at the empty seat behind her, seeing that Eriol was not there.

"I have some unfortunate news today," Mr. Terada announced. "Eriol Hiiragizawa will be moving back to England."

Sakura looked up in shock as Syaoran looked over at the empty desk.

"He will be deporting for England tomorrow. So he is taking the day off to get ready."

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as Sakura looked over at her and nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"You're going to go?" Sakura looked back at Syaoran who wore a serious expression. "I'll go too."

Sakura's expression softened before looking away again. "...Yeah."

-------

After school, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were able to find Eriol's address and walked over, not sure what to expect.

They were slightly surprised to see he lived in a mansion.

"So this it the house?" Eevee asked poking his head from Sakura's bag as Sakura nodded.

As Sakura reached towards the gates, it suddenly swung open, causing them to flinch.

"I guess that means we can come in?" Tomoyo said nervously.

"Looks like it..." Syaoran said.

As the three of them walked down the path towards the mansion, Sakura wondered who Eriol truly was and why he hid his true identity from them for so long.

The front door opened as they walked up, causing them to get a little anxious.

The three of them walked in cautiously while Syaoran looked around on high alert.

Candles lit the dark hallway, laying out a path for them to follow. At the end of the hallway was a giant door.

"I feel it... Aaron-san's presence." Sakura said as Eevee nodded.

"No mistake." Syaoran said narrowing his eyes.

"There are a lot of questions I have for him and he better be prepared to answer them all." Eevee said.

"Yesterday... he said it was 'all over' before he disappeared." Sakura said as she took a step forward as the door at the end hallway opened, revealing a dark room.

Tomoyo readied her video camera as Syaoran sensed several presences within the room.

"Well, let's go." Tomoyo said getting in front and taped while walking backwards as Sakura and Syaoran continued forward.

Sakura stopped in front of the opened door as Eevee walked beside her. "Be careful."

"Right." Sakura nodded as she took a breath before walking towards the open door.

When she was all the way through the door, several shots were heard and confetti was shot into the air, raining down on Sakura.

"HOEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura cried shielding herself and Eevee's fur stuck straight up as the lights went on.

"Hoe?" Sakura said as the room revealed to have a long table prepared with lots of food.

"Welcome." Lucas and Nakaru said in a butler and maid outfit.

At the front of the table, Eriol was sitting in a comfortable chair with a kind smile on his face. "I've been waiting for you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow to see Nakaru there as Nakaru ushered them all in. "Come on, everything is ready!"

"O-Okay..." Sakura said in uncertainty.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Eevee demanded.

"Can't you tell by looking? It's a tea party." Poochyena said on the table while pulling off sheet to reveal a teapot.

"Wouldn't a conversation be more pleasant over a nice cup of tea?" Eriol said. "Now please have a seat."

Sakura looked at him uncertain before taking a seat at the table.

Nakaru poured them all cups of tea as Lucas passed out some brownies.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said to both of them.

"Now, where should I start?" Eriol asked once everyone was settled.

"What are they doing here?" Tomoyo asked referring to Nakaru and Lucas.

Eriol chuckled as he motioned towards Poochyena and Nakaru. "These are Darkrai and Cresselia's disguised forms."

Sakura looked at Nakaru in shock as Nakaru smiled broadly.

"As for Lucas-kun, he is a distant relative of mine." Eriol said as Sakura, Syaoran, and Eevee's mouths dropped.

"You're related to Sir Aaron?!" Syaoran cried as Lucas scratched the back of his head.

"Ehehehe, yeah. I come from Sir Aaron's mother's side of the family. Guess I forgot to mention that." Lucas said.

Sakura was absolutely astonished at this, but turned her attention back to Eriol, who still had a well-humored look on his face.

"Yesterday, what did you mean by 'it's all over?'" Sakura asked.

Eriol folded his hands together as he closed his eyes. "As of yesterday, all of the Sealed Pokémon have officially been remade into your own Pokémon. That's what I meant by it being over."

Sakura widened her eyes slightly. "That means..."

"For the Sealed Pokémon to continue their activity after a change of ownership, they must be reborn under the new Master's power. You could use them using the left over power from Sir Aaron, but once their time has been used up, they would fade away."

"The new key didn't work on the Sealed Pokémon afterwards because they used two different types of aura. They worked in the Final Judgment because I had stored Jirachi in one of the items which granted Sakura more aura power from the moon, which is why she was able to use Twister because Dragon types are under the power of the moon."

Sakura got out her charm and looked at it with a soft expression as Eriol went on.

"I've been watching your progress, making sure you didn't do anything foolish because with your initial level of aura powers, it would be dangerous for you to transform them simultaneously. That was the will of Sir Aaron that he left to me, his reincarnation, he wanted to make sure his processor was making steady progress. But also to make sure no one interfered." Eriol added silently." Eriol chuckled as Sakura sweatdropped.

"You really are a nice person, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said.

"What makes you say that?" Eriol asked.

"You were always watching over Sakura-chan and Li-kun with such kind eyes." Tomoyo said as Sakura and Syaoran looked at them in shock.

"Ah, but did you realize who I was?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo shook her head.

"No I had no idea." Tomoyo said as Eriol smiled.

"You may not have aura powers, Daidouji-san, but your kind heart and sharp insights are worth perhaps even more." Eriol said causing Tomoyo to blush slightly.

"That was the will of Sir Aaron that he left to me, his reincarnation, he wanted to make sure his processor was making steady progress. But also to make sure no one interfered." Eriol added silently.

Eevee looked at Eriol suspiciously. "Hold on one moment! Why didn't you tell Sakura who you really were in the beginning?!"

"I believe you did the exact same thing." Eriol said as Eevee realized this before looking away.

"If she knew who he was, she might have let her guard down. If she knew Sir Aaron was there, she wouldn't have depended so much on herself." Poochyena pointed out.

"She wouldn't have tried as hard as she did if she knew someone as powerful as Sir Aaron was helping her out." Nakaru said. "She did her best no matter what and she found the power to overcome everything through her own power and not on someone else's and that is why she was able to change the Sealed Pokémon. Right, Sakura-chan?"

"Y-yeah..." Sakura said with a small smile.

Poochyena trotted over to Eevee. "Do you understand now?"

"I understand everything quite well!" Eevee said as he stuffed large muffin in Poochyena's mouth, feeling like an idiot for not knowing any of this.

"Thanks..." Sakura said as Eriol looked over at her. "You knew everything from the beginning, that I would be the new master, and that I didn't have enough aura power to change the Sealed Pokémon."

"I didn't know everything." Eriol said causing a surprised look to appear on Sakura's face.

"There were a couple of things that happened that weren't expected by myself or Sir Aaron."

"What were the things that not even Sir Aaron didn't expect? Uh-" Syaoran stopped, feeling like he wasn't being respectful. "M-May I ask what they were?"

Eriol chuckled. "Your initial tone of voice was fine. But not even Sir Aaron could know everything."

Eriol paused as he glanced at Syaoran and then at Sakura, both giving him puzzled looks.

"But I'm keeping that a secret."

Tomoyo giggled as Syaoran and Sakura looked at her confused.

"Seems like everything went according to Sir Aaron's plans." Eevee said.

"That's not true," Eriol said. "As I said before there was something I wasn't expecting. No matter how powerful someone is, it seems the human heart is still the hardest thing to read. Especially when it comes to matters of love."

With that, Syaoran got up from his seat and went into another room.

Sakura watched him go before looking down at her lap, blushing.

"Shall I bring more snacks?" Eriol said getting up and walking towards where Syaoran walked off to.

Once Eriol closed the door, he found Syaoran standing in front of the window, looking out at the horizon with his fists balled up.

"Is there something bothering you?" Eriol asked, causing Syaoran to frown.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be reincarnated?!" Syaoran shouted turning around to face him. "Why did you make it seem like you abandoned me?!"

"If I had told you, you would have continued to search, wouldn't you?" Eriol said calmly as Syaoran closed his eyes tightly while he shook with emotion.

"Of course I would have! You took me in when there was no one else! I would have searched until I found you!" Syaoran said, his Lucario self kicking in.

"You forget, Lucario," Eriol said, surprising Syaoran that he called him that. "Even if I am his reincarnation, I am not Sir Aaron himself. I may have the memories of Sir Aaron's life, but that doesn't mean that Sir Aaron himself has come back from the grave."

Syaoran looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed for his little outburst.

"That is why he entrusted Sakura-san with all of you." Eriol said as Syaoran got down on one knee with one arm on top of his knee and his other planted firmly on the ground. (Lucario's bowing position like he does in the movie)

"Do you hate Sakura-san for this?"

Syaoran's eyes widened before softening his expression while his eyes shook with emotion. "Of course not..."

"Hm, then I suspect that she is quite dear to you." Eriol said as a blush appeared on Syaoran's face.

"I am really glad that I came here. Because I was able to meet Sakura-san, Ho-oh, Lugia, and you. And as I said outside, there was something quite unexpected that happened."

Syaoran looked up at him questionably as he went on.

"I knew that you as Lucario would accept Sakura-san as the new Pokémon Master. But... I wasn't expecting for you to actually go back to being human." Eriol said as Syaoran looked down at the ground.

"The other thing was that Lucas-kun would love Sakura-san more than anyone else," Syaoran looked up at him shocked. "I had predicted this because Lucas is a direct descendent of Sir Aaron and Sakura as the new master. But instead, Lucas-kun found an attraction towards another girl. As for Sakura-san's heart... They both ended up being different from what I had imagined."

Syaoran closed his eyes shut, seemingly to shut everything out.

Eriol knew what was bothering him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know you must be depressed about not being able to find a way to split your Pokémon self from your human self." Syaoran's eyes widened.

"... Is there any way that you could do that?" Syaoran asked slightly hopeful.

Eriol sadly shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Not even I have the power to do something such as that."

He went over to Syaoran and bent down in front of him. "You'll find a way... Syaoran."

An image of a hooded figure flashed through Eriol's mind as he smiled. "I'm sure of it."

Eriol came back out with a tray of food and gave it Lucas. "Here, I'm sure you're hungry."

Lucas gave him a broad grin before sitting down at the table.

"Where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura blushed.

"He's just getting some air. I think him finding out I was Sir Aaron must have been a big shock." Eriol said as he went over to Sakura.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Sakura asked as Eriol nodded.

"Thank you so much for everything, Eriol-kun." Sakura said.

"Sakura-san, I have one more piece of advice before I go," Eriol said as Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "When you find out someone close to you is going far away... notice how the way you feel then and how it is different from what you feel now."

"Hoe?" Sakura said, not exactly sure what he meant by that as Eriol extended his hand towards her.

Sakura took his hand into hers and shook hands one final time. "I look forward to the day we meet again."

"I'll write to you once in a while." Sakura said with a smile as Eriol nodded.

------

"Until next time, Sakura-chan!" Nakaru called while holding Poochyena in her arms as Lucas stood next to her waving.

"Take care!" Sakura called while waving as she and Tomoyo started walking back home.

"Aw... If we go back to England, I won't be able to toy with Toya and the others anymore." Nakaru pouted.

"You mean **_play_**, with Toya-kun?" Poochyena corrected.

"I can **_toy _**with **_Toya-kun _**and **_Tsukishiro-kun_**!" Nakaru said winking as Poochyena groaned while sweatdropping.

"I'm sure they'll be lonely without me here."

"Don't you mean relieved?"

"Hey!"

Lucas smiled at the two as Eriol came over to him. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, but thank you. There's just something about this place that makes me feel like I'm at home."

"Then, I wish you good luck with finding a home here and the other thing." Eriol said as Lucas gave him a puzzled smile.

"What other thing?"

"You'll see." Eriol chuckled as a question mark appeared over Lucas' head.

- (The next day) -

At school, Sakura seemed to be distracted as she stared down blankly at the board while everyone around her just seemed blend in with the walls.

Syaoran was at the black board doing a math problem while Sakura seemed lost in her thoughts as she watched him.

"Yes, well done." the teacher sad, snapping Sakura back to reality as she quickly looked down at her desk to avert eye contact as Syaoran strode by back to his desk without even looking at her.

As he walked by, Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye while blushing.

------

"You know, after Hiiragizawa-kun left, Yamazaki-kun hasn't told a single lie!" Chiharu said happily.

"Really?!" Rika said in surprise.

"It probably makes things easier for you, doesn't it, Chiharu-chan?" Naoko said as Sakura smiled at the conversation.

"Yeah, but I think it's just a matter of time before he starts up again." Chiharu sighed.

As the three waved goodbye to Sakura and Tomoyo, Sakura wore a happy smile, but it wasn't as cheerful.

"Sakura-chan really isn't as cheerful as usual today..." Rika noticed as Naoko nodded.

"I wonder what's wrong."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said getting up to leave as Sakura nodded before looking out the window.

Tomoyo gave her friend one more look of concern before heading home.

After she was gone, Sakura laid her head in her arms. 'What should I do...? Syaoran-kun...'

When she finally started walking home, she stopped in her tracks when she spotted someone standing by the bridge.

Syaoran was standing there, obviously waiting for her. "Can I talk to you for a minute...?"

Sakura didn't respond but came over as Syaoran went over to the railing and looked down at the pond underneath, looking at his reflection.

The two stayed in an awkward silence for a while, neither one knowing how to start up a regular conversation anymore.

Sakura glanced at him uneasily as Syaoran kept his gaze focused on his reflection.

"Um... I..." Sakura started but was cut off when Syaoran started to talk.

"I'm glad..." Syaoran said as Sakura looked up at him. "... I'm glad that everything is back to normal here. There are no more threats and all of the Sealed Pokémon have become officially yours."

"Yeah..." Sakura muttered in agreement as another moment of silence hung heavily in the air around them. "Um... I..."

Syaoran stared at his reflection when he suddenly found himself looking at Lucario.

He quickly closed his eyes and shook his head as Sakura looked at him in worry.

Syaoran looked back down at his reflection again to find it went back to normal.

He let out a sigh before turning his back towards Sakura while looking out at the horizon.

"I'm... really glad that I was able to meet you," Syaoran said as Sakura looked at him, feeling her emotions rising. "When I was first awakened as Lucario, my heart was filled with anger and hatred towards people. Against Sir Aaron. Against you... I felt betrayed and I guess I was just being stubborn back then. I could only think of myself. I was the only one I could trust. But you were always doing your best for others or thinking about things according to other people's feelings... You had so many things that I didn't. Your heart was filled with compassion and love..."

Sakura shook her head. "No. That's not true! When I first met you, you were an honorable fighter. You helped me even though you said you were never going to accept me. You helped Chimchar-chan when he was abandoned. You were so serious and hard working... You had so many things I didn't have... and..."

Syaoran looked down at the ground with a small smile, his eyes shaking with emotion before looking up again.

"Thanks. That's all I wanted to say. See ya." Syaoran said before running away as fast as he could, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Syaoran-kun, wait! I..." Sakura called, reaching out to him, but Syaoran didn't stop.

Sakura slowly brought her arm down to her side as she looked down at the ground. 'How **_am _**I feeling about Syaoran-kun...?'

-------

"I saw that purple-haired boy walking around town today. You remember him, don't you Toya?" Yukito asked as Toya came down hard on the lettuce he was cutting with the knife.

"How can I forget?" Toya said with a mad-mark. "Man, I can't believe all the stuff that happened these past few years."

Yukito chuckled as Sakura came in and rushed up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan...?" Yukito said in concern as he looked over at Toya. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened all right," Toya said as an annoyed expression appeared on his face as his mad-mark intensified. "That's why I didn't like that twerp."

In Sakura's room, the representatives were all looking at Sakura in concern, wondering what was bothering her.

"What's the matter, kiddo? Do you have a fever?" Buizel asked as Sakura was laying facedown on her bed, still in her school uniform with her coat still on.

"I'm fine..." Sakura mumbled as Larvitar and Turtwig exchanged worried glances.

Vulpix sat on Sakura's desk while looking over at the hand-made teddy bear that was leaning on the side.

"You've been acting strangely since yesterday. What's wrong?" Eevee asked standing at the foot of her bed.

Sakura didn't respond as Syaoran's words replayed in her head again and again.

_"I... I love you."_

'I like Syaoran-kun, too. But is it just because he's a good friend? Is that all? But there's something different. And it's different from how I felt towards Yukito-san.' Sakura thought as her blush intensified.

'What is this feeling...?'

------

The next day, Syaoran was staring up the sky watching the clouds roll by.

Marina walked over to him and looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure you really want to leave Tomoeda?"

Syaoran closed his eyes. "It's better this way. Besides, I've only been a burden to her..."

He started walking towards the gate before stopping. "Tell, Wei thank you for everything he's done for me."

"Syaoran, you don't have to-!" Marina said but Volkner held her back and shook his head. "He's the one who decides what he should do."

Lance watched as Syaoran slowly walked out the gate of the yard and on his way out of Tomoeda. He shook his head slightly, feeling disappointed that he couldn't figure it out.

-------

The daily board showed that Fujitaka had the day off and Toya was off at work while Sakura's was blank.

Sakura slowly walked down the stairs as Fujitaka was vacuuming the hallway.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Fujitaka said with a smile.

"Morning." Sakura said as Fujitaka gave her a look of concern. "What's wrong? You don't look too cheerful..."

Before Fujitaka could finish, the phone rang and Sakura went to go pick it up. "I'll get it."

Fujitaka watched her worriedly, wondering what had happened to his daughter.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence." Sakura answered.

"Kinomoto-san!" Marina's voice cried on the other line, causing Sakura to flinch.

"W-What is it, Marina?" Sakura asked.

"It's Syaoran! He's leaving Tomoeda! I tried to stop him, but..."

"What do you mean?! Where is he going?!" Sakura said urgently.

"We don't know! But if he leaves, he won't be coming back to Tomoeda!" Marina cried as Sakura's eyes widened, struck speechless.

"Kinomoto-san? Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura slowly hung up the phone and went to her room and stood in the middle of the room. 'Where... Where is he going...? Why is he leaving?'

'I'm never going to see him again...?' Sakura clutched her chest. 'It hurts... It hurts a lot.'

_"When you find out someone close to you is going far away... notice how the way you feel then and how it is different from what you feel now."_

'I felt bad when I found out Eriol-kun was going back to England. I hoped I would see him again. But with Syaoran-kun...'

Tears stung Sakura's eyes. "I don't want that to happen... I mean, Syaoran-kun is..."

------

Syaoran stood on top of a hill, overlooking the city of Tomoeda.

He closed his eyes and turned his back on the scene.

'I wonder if she'll be mad at me for leaving without telling her...' Syaoran said to himself. 'I wonder how she was going to reply...'

He opened his eyes and looked at a nearby tree and was shocked to see something familiar at the base of the tree. He bent over and picked it up, examining it.

Syaoran's expression softened. 'I shouldn't have troubled her like that... But...'

As he turned to leave, he could have sworn he heard footsteps running up the hill, but assured himself that it was nothing until...

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!"

Syaoran whirled around and was shocked to see Sakura. She was panting due to running all the way to where he was.

"Why...?" Syaoran said his eyes widened before narrowing them. "Leave, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "Why are you doing this? Why do you have to leave? Where are you even going?"

Syaoran looked away, not meeting her gaze as Sakura continued looking at him, determination sparkling in her eyes.

"It was a mistake..." Sakura looked at him in shock as Syaoran gritted his teeth. "I shouldn't have said that if I knew I hardly had any time left!"

Sakura's expression softened. "Syaoran-kun... What do you mean?"

"... I'm sorry... I didn't tell you... But..." Syaoran shut his eyes tightly. "... I can't stay. So don't make this harder than it already is."

Sakura saw Syaoran shake with emotion, realizing that he was in turmoil. He didn't want to leave, but for some reason...

"Syaoran-kun... I... um..." Sakura looked to the side as Syaoran's shoulders relaxed as he turned towards her and handed her something.

Sakura looked what was in his hand and was shocked to see a beautiful pink and white flower.

"That flower..." Sakura said as Syaoran gave her a small smile. "...Is the same flower you found on your windowsill on White Day." (See Chapter 18: Earth's Tremor for reference)

Sakura looked at Syaoran in shock. "Wait... that was you?"

Syaoran nodded slightly. "It was a thank you for the chocolate you gave to me as Lucario."

Sakura's eyes trembled with emotion as she looked back at the flower. She gently held Syaoran's hand, causing both of them to blush before taking the flower from him.

"... Do you really have to go?"

Syaoran looked at her sadly before laying his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sorry for troubling you. But... I'm glad I met you. No. I'm glad I met you, Sakura." (DX My heart is breaking! *cries*)

"I...!" Sakura stammered as tears started welling up in her eyes again.

A dark portal suddenly appeared behind Sakura as large grey hands reached out from the portal.

Syaoran's eyes widened as the hands were heading towards Sakura.

Without thinking, Syaoran pushed Sakura to the side just as the hands were about to grab her and grabbed Syaoran instead.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as she got back up to her feet.

Syaoran struggled against the hands' grip but only found himself being brought into the dark portal.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran towards the portal.

Syaoran was able to free one of his arms and reached towards Sakura, who grabbed his hand, preventing him from going deeper into the portal.

Sakura tried to pull Syaoran from the portal, but she felt herself starting to get pulled down as well.

"No! I can't lose you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as Syaoran gave her a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Sakura..."

Syaoran suddenly let go of Sakura's hand, causing her to lose her grip on him and Syaoran disappeared into the dark portal.

Before Sakura could react, the dark portal disappeared in a flash.

Tears started streaming down Sakura's face, seeing that Syaoran was gone. "No..."

-------

Syaoran felt a rush of cold and hot air being blown at him all at once as he was brought down into the dark portal.

He suddenly found himself stopping in mid-air and was shocked to find himself in a dark world with platforms suspended all over the place.

"W-What is this place?" Syaoran said looking around.

"Welcome to the Distortion World."

Syaoran whirled around to see Dusknoir and realized it was Dusknoir who had dragged him down here.

"I remember you. You were the one who attacked us and kidnapped that Pikachu!" Syaoran said as he got out his sword.

Dusknoir didn't respond as a shadow loomed over Syaoran.

"I thought I told you to bring the Pokémon Master down here."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "C-Cyrus?!"

"So I haven't been forgotten after being trapped in this world." Cyrus said while narrowing his gaze at Syaoran.

"... The shadowy Pokémon isn't here. It abandoned me here, then disappeared somewhere farther down... Was it content to merely interfere with my plan...? Incidentally, do you understand the concept of genes?"

"... If it's true, you've impressed me. Genes can be considered the blueprints of all life-forms. That includes humans and Pokémon alike. Genes are contained in a DNA strand. A DNA strand consists of two chains of opposing characteristics in a spiral. If one of the chains were to be broken, the other could replicate it. One or the other cannot exist without its opposite."

"Do you understand where I am going with this? This is a bizarre world. Time doesn't flow. Space isn't stable. Only that shadowy Pokémon lives here. This world is the opposite of our world-- our world I wish to change. It is like the two chains composing the strand of DNA. The two worlds must be balancing each other to remain in existence. Without one, the other cannot exist. The shadowy Pokémon must play a role in keeping the worlds in balance. That is why it must have interfered and brought me here. The shadowy Pokémon must have made this bizarre world. That's why trying to change our world disturbed it and made it reveal itself. But that is all irrelevant. What matters is defeating that Pokémon and making this world disappear. I won't allow it to interfere with me again. With it gone, neither world will be able to revert to its original state..."

Syaoran was slightly confused by all of this information, but understood that this man still had plans to create his own world.

A dangerous look crossed Cyrus' face as Dusknoir came up beside him. "Dusknoir is able to cross between the two worlds thanks to its spiritual power. But is unable to bring anything out of this world except for itself. But maybe, if I am able to bring the Adamant and Lustrous orbs to this world, I can shatter this world's laws!"

"That's why I tried to bring that girl into this world but you got in the way," Cyrus said with a crazed look. "Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete. That is my justice! No one can interfere! I won't lose! Not to that shadowy Pokémon! Not in any worthless world!"

"That's what you think!" Syaoran shouted as he swung his sword out in front of him.

Suddenly, something caused Syaoran to tremble uncontrollably.

"W-What's happening...?"

His sword suddenly disappeared and Syaoran felt a sharp pain going through his head.

His eyes slowly turned red from its usual brown as his hair turned blue.

'No...! Even though time doesn't flow through this world, it still reacts with the world outside...! I...!'

"Graaaahhhhhhh!!!"

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Major cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! You all probably hate me for that but it's all part of my diabolical plan to take over the world! Not really, but it's a thought. Though you all probably would have set out to kill me if I ended the fic right then and there. Hope you all didn't die from that. Please Review!

I am predicting **_one final chapter_** for this fic! Oh my gosh! It's almost done! *cries* Stay posted until then!


	50. Finding a Way

Okay, I lied, this won't be the last chapter. If I continued, this would be too long for one chapter. So be patient. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 48: Finding a Way**

Sakura stood in Penguin Park, looking ahead with determination in the moonlit night. She clutched her staff anxiously as a small breeze blew through her auburn hair.

Ho-oh and Lugia stood beside her, looking cautiously around as if waiting for something.

The ground suddenly started shaking as towers of water came spouting to the surface, nearly knocking Sakura off her feet.

The towers of water suddenly shot arrows of water from the base, aimed directly at Sakura.

"Bounce!" Sakura commanded as Grumpig's springs appeared underneath Sakura's feet as she sprung high into the air, dodging the attack.

"Thunder!" Sakura commanded as Electabuzz emerged from the staff and fired a lightning bolt into the sky, before it sent several more bolts carreening down on the towers of water, destroying them when hit.

Floatzel suddenly shot out using Aqua Jet, heading straight towards Sakura.

"Thunderpunch!" Sakura commanded as Electabuzz rushed forward and countered Floatzel's Aqua Jet.

An explosion followed as Floatzel flew out from the explosion and hit the ground with a crash, knocking him out instantly.

"Wood Hammer!"

Sakura looked up to see Torterra hurtling down towards her.

"Reflect!" Sakura commanded as Alakazam appeared and created a blue barrier around them.

Torterra hit the barrier with a crash before falling to the ground slightly stunned.

A Flamethrower was suddenly shot and went right through Alakazam's Reflect and hit Alakazam, sending it crashing to the ground in a smoking heap.

Sakura glanced over to see Ninetails preparing to attack again while Torterra recovered from the impact of its own Wood Hammer attack.

Just as Ninetails fired a Fire Blast, Lugia flew in front of Sakura and blocked the attack using Protect.

Lugia then countered with an Aeroblast.

Ninetails jumped out of the way but wasn't fast enough when Sakura used Empoleon's Aqua Jet, sending it flying into a nearby tree.

Torterra slammed its front legs into the ground as giant thorn covered vines erupted from the ground.

Ho-oh fired a Sacred Fire at the vines, burning them to ashes before it hit Sakura.

"Flare Blitz!" Sakura commanded as Infernape appeared in a flash before hurtling towards Torterra, its body consumed in flames.

Infernape hit Torterra full force, sending it flying backwards.

Torterra hit the ground with a large crash, landing on its back and unable to get back up.

An earthquake suddenly occured as Tyranitar broke through the surface of the ground right under Sakura, sending her flying.

"AHHHH!!!" Sakura cried as Tyranitar started charging a Hyper Beam attack.

Regaining her concentration, Sakura used Swellow's Fly to dart out of the way of Tyranitar's attack.

"Close Combat!" Sakura commanded as the head of her staff started glowing as she came down on Tyranitar.

Tyranitar couldn't move after Hyper Beam and could only watch as Sakura swung her staff down on him in several directions.

A giant explosion followed as Tyranitar fell back, knocked out in a single blow.

Sakura swung her staff across herself dramatically as Lugia and Ho-oh flew over to her side as the camera zoomed in on Sakura's face.

Tomoyo started clapping at her finished masterpiece after watching it on the tv in Sakura's room.

"This is so wonderful!" Tomoyo cried her eyes sparkling as Sakura hugged a pillow while blushing in embarrassment.

"T-This even has background music..."

"Of course, I took the liberty of adding it during editing," Tomoyo said proudly. "Finding music perfectly timed to all of the scenes was difficult. But it was all for you, Sakura-chan!"

"H-Hoeee..." Sakura sweatdropped as Buizel and Larvitar clapped.

"Man, I really do look awesome." Buizel said as Turtwig squinted at him.

"Yeah, it looked pretty awesome getting your butt whooped first." Turtwig said as a mad-mark appeared over Buizel's head.

"Oh, shut up! You were the one who couldn't get back on your feet when you fell on your back!" Buizel shot back as the two butted heads.

"Hey, cut it out you two." Sakura said putting her hands up as Vulpix and Eevee sighed at the immaturity of the two while Larvitar just stared blankly at them.

"You really did quite well going up against the four of them, Sakura-chan. And it was because of you that I was able to shoot wonderful footage." Tomoyo said as Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"You're embarrassing me!"

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. You turned all of the Sealed Pokemon into your own and matured as a wonderful Pokemon Master." Tomoyo pointed out.

"But her habit of being late hasn't changed, even in the sixth grade." Buizel smirked as Sakura shot him a glare, causing him to sweatdrop.

"The four of you really did make good enemies though. You were all pretty ruthless." Eevee said as the four representatives glared at him.

"It's called acting." Buizel said striking a pose.

"You all did a wonderful job." Tomoyo said. "Now that that man is gone and nothing eventful has happened, a little screenwriting and exaggeration is inevitable."

Buizel gave Tomoyo an evil smirk. "Who knew you were such an evil little girl, Tomoyo."

"I choose every means to film Sakura-chan wearing the clothes I made. Ohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Who else would you like to record battling?" Buizel asked enthusiastically.

Tomoyo pondered for a moment. "Let's see, there was Rhyperior, Drapion, Salamence, Electabuzz, Weavile (If you've noticed, those were all the Pokemon Paul caught) ... Oh! Maybe Empoleon and Garchomp."

"If only Lucario was here... Ooh! I'd like to get a video getting his but whooped!" Buizel laughed as Sakura widened her eyes before blushing.

Larvitar let out the sigh. "Don't you ever get tired of competing with him even though you really aren't?"

Buizel puffed out his chest. "As long as Buneary is still gah-gah for him, I will never show him mercy!"

Sakura looked over at her desk to see the new flower that Syaoran had given her before being pulled into the dark portal. It was in the same vase that she put the old one, but it had withered away.

'Syaoran-kun...' Sakura thought sadly.

**"Hey!"**

Sakura's gaze flew up to the screen to see Lucario, immediately blushing when she saw him.

**"Sakura-chan!" **Tomoyo cried int he background.

**"I did it!"**

"Oh, there's still an unedited scene here." Tomoyo said as Eevee nodded.

"I remember that. That was after Lugia deemed you worthy of being Pokemon Master."

Sakura remained speechless as she watched herself on the screen grab Lucario's paws and swing him around happily, before accidentally dropping him flat on his back.

As she apologized, Lucario just smiled at her, causing Sakura's heart to flutter. 'Even then...'

"It's already been four months since Li-kun's disappeared." Tomoyo said sadly, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Yeah..." Sakura said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Tomoyo-chan... you knew about Syaoran-kun's feelings, didn't you?"

Tomoyo nodded as Sakura's eyes started trembling in emotion.

"I was the only one that didn't realize it until the end..."

Tomoyo knew that Sakura was hurting and looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sure that's why Li-kun fell in love with you. Because you're such a bubbly person like that."

"Syaoran-kun told me that he... loved me, but I wasn't able to reply. And now... it's too late." Sakura said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Eh?! Since when did you start liking that dimwit, blue dog?!" Buizel cried as Sakura jumped at his outburst, causing her blush to intensify.

Vulpix came over and whacked him over the head, causing him to fall off the edge of the bed. "You idiot! Can't you tell that Sakura is hurting right now?! Jeez, you're so insensitive! No wonder Buneary doesn't like you!"

An angry pulse mark appeared over Buizel's head as he jumped back onto the bed. "You take that back, you fire spitter!"

As the two exchanged angry glares, Sakura couldn't help but start laughing.

Eevee looked at Sakura puzzled. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura wiped her tears away as she continued giggling. "No, I'm fine. I needed that, thank you."

All of them looked at her with soft expressions as Sakura smiled at them.

"It wasn't right of me to just start crying like that," Sakura said with a smile as she looked back at the screen at Lucario. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to bring you back, Syaoran-kun."

- (The Next Morning) -

"HOOEEEEEEE!!! I'm going to be late!"

Eevee yawned and stretched before watching Sakura run back and forth in her room, scrambling to get ready.

"And we have the usual pattern again today..." Eevee sighed.

"It's summer break, so I'm used to waking up late." Sakura said opening up the closet and grabbing her uniform, which was underneath Buizel and woke him from his sleep.

Buizel sleepily rubbed his eyes as Sakura pulled her uniform over her head. "Hm? You're in uniform today. Does that mean today is school?"

"Yeah, we have to get ready for the Nadeshiko festival." Sakura said brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Ah, the festival that all of Tomoeda celebrates?" Eevee asked as Sakura nodded.

"Class 6-2 is representing Tomoeda elementary with a play and Naoko-chan wrote the script." Sakura said while putting her hair up into her usual pig-tails.

"What role are you playing?" Eevee asked watching her run by.

Sakura blushed as she put her notebook into her bag. "A-A princess."

"Oh! And the princess has to be the lead role, am I right?!" Buizel asked, now fully awake as Eevee smiled. "Now we **_have _**to go and see it!"

Sakura looked over at the flower on her desk and blushed, staring at it while thinking of Syaoran.

"By the way, Sakura..." Sakura looked over at Buizel, who was lifting an eyebrow at her.

"You going to school like that?" Buizel said pointing at her.

Sakura looked down and realized she hadn't changed out of her pajama bottoms yet.

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!"

Toya and Fujitaka glanced up from what they were doing as a few crashes followed Sakura's cries.

Toya sighed as he went back to setting the table.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Fujitaka greeted while handing Toya a plate.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted the picture of her mom before taking a seat at the table.

"Late morning." Toya said placing a plate of food in front of Sakura, who gave him an annoyed look while sweatdropping.

"G-o-o-d m-o-r-n-i-n-g!" Sakura said slowly, sounding it out for him as Toya took a seat across from her.

"Late morning, monster." Toya said with a smirk.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said with a mad-mark and holding up a fist.

"Now, now, both of you." Fujitaka said as Sakura instantly calmed down. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late. Now let's eat."

As they began eating, Fujitaka looked over at Sakura. "Say, you usually start in the afternoon, you're rather early today."

"Yeah, we only have one week left. There are a lot of spots I can't perform well, so I have to practice more." Sakura said as Fujitaka smiled. "I look forward to it."

Sakura smiled as she blushed slightly.

"A play where a monster is the lead role..." Sakura glared at Toya who had a know-it-all look on his face.

"Wouldn't the Nadeshiko festival..." Toya shot Sakura a cocky grin. "... be a mess?"

Sakura pouted angrily at him while stuffing more food into her mouth.

"What about you, Toya-kun?" Fujitaka asked.

"My college will have a parlor, so I'll be helping out there." Toya said.

Sakura stopped eating and looked up in surprise. "Yukito-san too?"

"We do go to the same college."

"Yay!" Sakura said happily. "I'll have to try the food there!"

"I'll be sure to put Tabasco in what we serve you." Toya smirked as Sakura gave him a dangerous glare while twitching.

(At school)

"Please princess, do stop crying... a smile suits you more..."

Sakura quietly entered the classroom as Tomoyo turned to see her coming in. "Sakura-chan!"

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura said with an apologitic smile.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Yes?" Sakura flinched as Naoko came over and handed her a script.

"I added a couple of lines. So I need you to try them out."

"S-Sure." Sakura said taking the script as Naoko walked her over to the middle fo the classroom.

"These are the new lines." Naoko said pointing them out as Sakura nodded. "All right Koki-kun, start where you were."

Lucas nodded. "Roger!" (You may be confused by this, but he transferred in a few months ago after Eriol left so he's now a part of the class)

"Then let's start!" Naoko said taking a seat as Tomoyo readied her videocamera.

"Please, princess... Do stop crying," Lucas recited. "A smile suits you more than anyone. Please forgive me for making you so sad."

Lucas got down on one knee while extending a hand towards Sakura. "However, I cannot stop these feelings. For I am in love with you."

Dawn grumbled something as Tomoyo looked over at her and smiled. Ruka had an equally annoyed expression on his face.

"I..." Sakura said. "How I feel about you..."

---------

Deep within the dark depths of the Distortion world, several flashes were seen as explosion followed.

Cyrus jumped onto a ledge as Dusknoir followed. "Where did that monstrosity go?"

Suddenly, a barrage of Aura Spheres suddenly came raining down on them.

Cyrus shielded his eyes as Dusknoir spread out its arms, creating a shield that protected them from the attacks.

A low growl was heard as Cyrus looked up to see two red eyes glaring down at him from a higher ledge.

"You accursed monster, come down here and fight!" Cyrus demanded as Dusknoir sent a barrage of Shadow Punches at the creature.

The dark figure took the Shadow Punches head on, not being able to dodge them.

An explosion erupted as Cyrus kept his gaze focused on what's in front of him.

As the dust cleared, Cyrus widened his eyes to see that the creature was gone.

"GRAAAAWWWLLLL!!!"

Cyrus whirled around as the dark figure lunged at him, long claws sheathed.

Dusknoir got in front of him and blocked the attacker's claws with its arm.

The creature then attacked Dusknoir using a Shadow Claw attack, sending Dusknoir crashing to the ground.

The creature let out a roar before coming down on Dusknoir again using Shadow Claw.

"Will-O-Wisp." Dusknoir said as it created blue flames and sent it at the dark figure.

The dark figure howled in pain before leaping away, feeling the full effects of its burn.

Dusknoir struggled to an upright position while panting heavily while Cyrus narrowed his eyes towards where the creature had retreated.

"It'll be back."

------

"Oh, this is so hard! Being the princess for the first time makes me nervous!" Sakura cried as she and Tomoyo walked down the path home.

"Your acting is becoming more and more like a princess each day." Tomoyo said as Sakura blushed.

"You think so?"

"As the one who is allowed to film each day's practice, I guarantee it." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Suddenly a large wripple vibrated through the air, causing Sakura to shiver.

"W-What was that?" Sakura said looking around as Tomoyo looked at her in concern.

"What is what?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura scanned the area and tried to locate where the disturbance came from but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I thought I felt something. It wasn't a Pokemon..." Sakura said.

Another large vibration occured, sending wripples throught the air causing a tree to fall over.

Tomoyo placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped as Sakura widened her eyes at what happened.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked nervously as Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."

-------

"Arigatoh." Lance said after Wei poured him a cup of tea.

Another massive vibration occurred, causing some of the silverware to fall from the shelves.

"Ah!" Wei cried.

Volkner woke up from his nap and held out his hand, successfully catching all three plates.

"Nice catch, Volkner!" Marina said as Wei put a hand to his chest and let out a sigh of relief.

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Looks like things are starting to get out of hand."

"Lance-san! Marina-chan! Volkner-san!"

All three of them looked over to see Sakura and Tomoyo running up to the porch.

"Ah, so you've noticed." Volkner said putting the plates back onto the shelf.

"It's a little hard not to notice when a tree falls down." Tomoyo said.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Lance set the cup down onto the table before sighing. "There is a disturbance in the Distortion World."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Distortion World?"

"The Distortion World is opposite to this world and the two worlds are connected to each other. Whatever happens to this world affects the distortion world and vise versa," Lance explained. "Giratina is the ruler of that rule and keeps it in check. Unfortunately, that is also where Cyrus was taken to... and Syaoran I presume."

Sakura's eyes widened when he said this.

"They must be the cause of the disturbance. But there's really nothing we can do about it." Lance said.

"What, why not?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"The Distortion World is a very delicate and unstable. Even the slightest thing could throw it off. The only one who can travel to and from that world is Giratina himself." Volkner said.

"There is also an item that links to Giratina's power, but Sir Aaron made sure not to include it among the other items given to the Sealed Pokemon." Marina explained.

"Sir Aaron didn't want just anyone to have the item because of the power it had, so he hid it somewhere." Lance said.

"What is this item and do you know where I can find it?" Sakura asked, shocking Marina and Volkner.

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Only Sir Aaron knows the location where he hid it. But why are you so keen to get to the Distortion World after what I just told you?"

Sakura stared hard at the ground before answering, "Syaoran-kun... I have to bring him back. I have to save him."

Marina turned teary eyed as Volkner shook his head.

Lance sighed in frustration. "It's useless. Giratina will fix the disturbances."

Lance turned and started walking away as Sakura looked at him in shock. "Wait!"

"I'm sorry, Pokemon Master. But even your power can't save him." Lance said before disappearing into the house.

------

Lance was always the more harsher of the three, but his words just absolutely crushed Sakura.

_"I'm sorry, Pokemon Master. But even your power can't save him."_

Sakura was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling as Lance's words replayed in her head over and over again.

"Ah! I can't stay depressed! Besides, I have to study my lines for the play!" Sakura said sitting up and grabbing her script.

"Yet I cannot stop my own heart. I cannot forget his kind smile," Sakura recited as Syaoran's smile flashed across her mind, causing her to flinch slightly before continuing reading.

"I want to see him... I want to see him and tell him how I truly feel..." Sakura's hands gripped the script tighter as she read this, saying the words whole heartedly.

_'I want to see him... And tell him how I truly feel...' _

_"...What... the hell... ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucario shouted glaring at Sakura angrily._

_"Don't cry. Not for my sake at least..."_

_"I shouldn't have bothered..." Lucario said before dropping Sakura onto the ground._

_"Like I said before, I don't want your pity!" Lucario said irritably._

_"This is yours, right?" Lucario said as Sakura's face lit up._

_"You shouldn't be out here in your current state! What if something happens to you?!" Lucario yelled._

_"It's not shameful to shed tears for someone dear to you... It's okay..." Lucario said as he continued staring out into the horizon._

_"Don't worry, I won't fight you." Lucario said._

_"I know I said I would never accept you, but... The truth is, I was just being stubborn and stuck to the past... But then you told me to move on, so I could be happy... so..." Lucario said as he got down on one knee and bowed. "I thank you for showing that to me..."_

_"You call people by their first name if you've known them for a while, right?" Syaoran said._

_"Phew... I thought that I wouldn't make it..." Sakura opened up her eyes slowly to find herself in the arms of Syaoran._

_"It's all right... I'm sure you'll find him..."_

A tear drop hit the page as Sakura shook with emotion.

"Syaoran-kun... is there really nothing I can do for you?" Sakura said to herself as tears continued welling up in her eyes.

-------

Lucas was sitting on his bed while going over his script as his Riolu playfully tossed around its pokeball.

As he read over his lines, he kept picturing Dawn's face, causing his face to go bright red.

His cellphone suddenly rang, causing him to fall off his bed onto the floor.

Lucas scrambled back up and answered his phone. "Yes? Lucas speaking."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Lucas' eyes widened at the voice. "Eriol-niisama?"

Eriol chuckled over the phone. "Lucas-kun, I have a job I need you to do..."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm an evil lier but I expected this to be shorter. Well, I guess it can't be helped. This is just a lead up to the finale so stay posted! Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	51. A Bright Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 49: A Bright Future**

Sakura was walking aimlessly through town as Syaoran's words echoed through her mind on the day that he disappeared.

Dark clouds loomed overhead, threatening to rain.

_"... I can't stay. So don't make this harder than it already is."_

Sakura had brought the flower that Syaoran had given her and held it close to her chest, feeling her heart breaking.

_"I'm sorry for troubling you. But... I'm glad I met you. No. I'm glad I met you, Sakura."_

A tear ran down her face as the clouds let out a loud boom and rain started pouring down on her.

Sakura broke out into a run as tears started running down her face, though it was hidden by the rain.

As she turned the corner, she accidentally ran into someone since she wasn't looking where she was going.

Sakura let out a cry of surprise as the person she ran into dropped their umbrella.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura cried as she looked up and was surprised to see it was Yukito.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked in a concerned voice, noticing that Sakura had been crying.

A while later, Yukito and Sakura were standing underneath a tree to get out of the rain at Penguin Park.

"Would I trouble you, if I asked what was wrong?" Yukito asked as Sakura shook her head.

Yukito sighed before giving Sakura a small smile. "Is it something you can talk about to me?"

Sakura didn't answer as she continued staring out at the rain.

Yukito gave her an understanding smile. "Or would you rather talk to my other self?"

Sakura let out a small gasp as she gave him a side glance.

"My other self is saying that he's really worried about you. I'll switch." Yukito said as he closed his eyes and let Lugia take over.

As the light dimmed from the transformation, Lugia spread out his wings before folding them away as he looked up at the rain. "I didn't say "really"."

Sakura smiled slightly before looking back at the ground.

"I see." Lugia said a while later after Sakura told him what had happened and were now sitting in a tree so no one could see them.

"Lugia-san... do you know what happened to Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as Lugia softened his expression.

"All of us knew."

Sakura looked down to see Brendan leaning against the base of the tree.

Brendan had his arms crossed and had one eye closed. (His eye has still not fully recovered from the battle in Chapter 47)

"The little wolf didn't want anyone else to know about his predicament. But all of us knew this would happen if he turned back to human." Brendan said seriously.

"Why?" Sakura said as Lugia closed his eyes.

"Turning something into something it's not goes against the laws of nature. By doing this, Sir Aaron's life span was cut slightly. That was the price of doing so. But since Lucario reverted back to human, there had to be another price and if he couldn't figure a way to separate his human self from his Lucario self, he loose his human consciousness and become that of a wild animal."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Then..."

"It might be already too late..." Lugia said sadly.

"But... There still may be a chance." Brendan said as Sakura and Lugia looked at him in shock. "I'm not sure... But maybe... If your feelings can reach him, you might be able to save him."

'It certainly worked for me...' Brendan said to himself as a tint of blush appeared on his face while remembering how Latias had snapped him out of the Sinis Trio's control.

Sakura's cellphone suddenly rang and quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Lucas-kun?"

-------

Lugia flew Sakura to Yukito's house and found Lucas standing out on the porch waiting for them. (Lucas is living with Yukito because he views him like an older brother)

"Ah, you're finally here." Lucas said with his goofy grin as he invited Sakura inside the house from the rain.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked as Lucas disappeared into another room.

"Hoe?" Sakura said puzzled before Lucas returned with something in his arms.

It looked like a ball of grass with a couple pink flowers.

"Anno..." Sakura said with a sweatdrop as Lucas chuckled.

"This isn't a bouquet of flowers. This is what was inside the capsule that Cyrus had. He was running some tests on it because of one of its attacks."

The bouquet shifted slightly before turning around to face Sakura, revealing a small white face.

"Kawaii!" Sakura cried. "What is it?"

"This is Shaymin and is your ticket to getting into the Distortion World." Lucas said as Sakura's eyes widened in shock while Shaymin just tilted its head to the side, obviously confused.

"I heard that when Shaymin uses its move, Seed Flare, in the Distortion World, it can create a portal back to the real world. Maybe it can create a portal to the Distortion World." Lucas said as Sakura nodded.

Lugia shook his head. "That's impossible. That may work **_inside _**the Distortion World but not on the outside without the-"

"This?" Lucas said holding up a shiny golden colored object with several spikes protruding from it.

Lugia's eyes widened in shock. "How did you-?!"

"This actually isn't the real Griseous orb. It's a copy that Eriol-niisama sent me." Lucas said as Sakura blinked in shock.

"Eriol-kun sent that to you?" Sakura asked as Lucas nodded.

"This is only a copy and can't open the portal to the Distortion World on its own. So maybe with the help of Shaymin it can. But it also will only allow one person to travel through the portal."

Sakura looked from Shaymin to the copy Griseous orb a few times before closing her eyes to think.

"We have to try." Sakura said finally as Lugia let out a sigh.

"There's no point in trying to talk you out of this."

"She must really like this Syaoran." Lucas said with a wide grin as Sakura blushed.

Lugia couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe...'

"But..." Lucas looked over at Sakura who had a worried look on her face.

"The play is only a few days away and if I leave now, I won't have any time to practice and..." Sakura said as Lucas gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about anything here. We'll take care of it." Lucas said with a wink as Sakura blushed slightly and gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Lucas-kun."

Lucas passed Shaymin to Sakura and took the small hedgehog into her arms.

Shaymin looked up at her with a curious look on its face as Sakura smiled down at it.

-------

"Sakura-chan's not here?" Tomoyo said as Toya shook his head.

"She hasn't been here all morning. I think she went for a walk or something." Toya said as Tomoyo looked down at the ground worriedly.

"I hope she's all right." Tomoyo mumbled to herself. "Well, thanks anyways."

Toya waved as Tomoyo walked down the path, wondering if Sakura was all right. She seemed pretty depressed lately after what Lance had said to her.

"Ah! Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo looked over her shoulder to see Sakura rushing up to her with something in her arms.

"Sakura-chan! I was just looking for you!" Tomoyo said as Sakura came to a stop in front of her. "Eh? What's that?"

Shaymin looked up at Tomoyo, causing Tomoyo to squeal in happiness.

"Kawaii des ne! It's almost as cute as Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo-chan, I need you to find someone to take my place in the play." Sakura said in a serious tone as Tomoyo looked up at her in surprise.

"I may have found a way to go to the Distortion World to save Syaoran-kun. I don't know how long I'll be gonefor and I need someone to take my place in the play if I can't make it back in time. So please understand!" Sakura said bowing as Tomoyo gave her a soft smile.

"It's too bad..." Tomoyo said as Sakura looked up at her. "I was really looking forward to video tape your brilliant performance as the princess on stage!"

Sakura fell down anime-style as Tomoyoadded, "But I understand how important this is to you. So don't worry, I think I know someone who would be thrilled to take the spot of the princess."

Sakura's eyes trembled with emotion as Tomoyo gave her a smile. "Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be all right."

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded.

Shaymin looked up at the two girls and smiled, causing some flowers to bloom on its back.

------

"You think she'll succeed?" Buizel said in concern while watching Sakura run off from the window of her room.

Eevee closed his eyes and smiled. "We'll see."

"If it's Sakura..." Vulpix started.

"... She'll find a way..." Turtwig said.

"... No doubt." Larvitar finished as Buizel lifted an eyebrow at them.

"You guys are so cheesy." Buizel said rolling his eyes before the three tackled him.

Eevee chuckled while looking up at the sky through the window.

------

Sakura ran to the Tsukimine Shrine, hoping no one would be there to see her.

When she arrived at the shrine, she breathed a sigh of relief to see no one in sight.

She gently set Shaymin on the ground as she got out the copy Griseous orb.

Sakura closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Okay..."

She bent down and touched the copy Griseous orb to Shaymin's forehead. "Shaymin, use Seed Flare!"

Shaymin just blinked as Sakura looked at it puzzled. "Hoe? W-What's wrong?"

Shaymin shook its head. "I can't use Seed Flare without absorbing pollution."

"No way..." Sakura said feeling her spirits plummet when suddenly a thought struck her and quickly got out her staff. "Typholsion use Smokescreen!"

Typhlosion came out in a burst of light and spewed black smoke from its mouth, covering the whole area.

"Now Shaymin!" Sakura commanded as Shaymin started absorbing the smoke into the flowers on its back.

Shaymin scrunched its eyes together as the flowers on its back turned black and its body started glowing with a green light.

"Seed Flare!" Shaymin cried before releasing a powerful explosion of green light.

Sakura shielded her eyes while the copy Griseous orb started glowing as well after being hit by the explosion.

The two lights mingled together before becoming one bright light, covering the whole area.

Once the light faded, Sakura and Shaymin had disappeared.

------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a rising platform in a darkened world.

"W-What is this place?" Sakura said looking around.

"This is the Distortion World." Shaymin said as it shivered before jumping back into Sakura's arms.

Sakura looked around nervously, feeling as if something was watching her.

She closed her eyes as she tightened her grip around Shaymin. 'I can't get scared now... I've come too far!'

Shaymin noticed something in Sakura's pocket and reached over and grabbed it with its mouth. It's eyes widened when it realized what the item was.

"T-This is...!"

Sakura looked down at Shaymin curiously and gasped when she saw it had Syaoran's flower in its mouth.

"Shaymin-" Sakura paused as Shaymin's body started glowing with a bright light.

When the light faded, Shaymin's form had changed almost completely. Shaymin looked like a small reindeer with white antlers and green hair-like fur on its head. It also looked like it wore a red scarf around its neck.

"What happened?" Sakura said as Shaymin let out a happy squeal.

"I just changed form that's all! This is my sky form!" Shaymin said with a confident smile. "I was able to transform because of the Gracidea flower!"

Shaymin hovered over to Sakura and placed the flower into her hands.

"Gracidea?" Sakura said.

"It's a rare flower which only grows in certain parts of the world. It's pollen allows me to change forms!" Shaymin said happily as Sakura smiled before looking down at the flower.

'Syaoran-kun...'

Suddenly, a low yet loud cry echoed through the area, sending chills down Sakura's spine.

Sakura gripped her staff tighter as a giant shadow passed over her. But when she glanced up, nothing was there.

"Stay alert!" Shaymin said as it darted its gaze back and forth.

A small breeze blew through Sakura's hair, giving Sakura an eerie sensation.

Sakura whirled around and gasped as a giant serpent-like creature suddenly faded into view in front of her.

It had long black streamers coming out from its back with a red spike on the ends. It had a golden head plate, hiding its mouth and sharp red spikes protruding from its body.

**_"Who dares... intrude into my realm without my consent...?" _**the creature said in a low raspy voice.

'Giratina...' Sakura realized and saw its eyes glowing red with rage.

"Giratina! Don't you remember me? I'm sorry I came into this world without permission but I have to find my friend-"

**_"SILENCE!!!" _**Giratina cried before firing an Aura Sphere from its mouth.

Shaymin grabbed a hold of the back of Sakura's shirt and pulled her out of the way.

Giratina's attack caused a powerful vibration, causing Sakura to realize the true power Giratina had.

"You have to be more careful! You can't let your guard down. It doesn't seem like Giratina is willing to listen to reason." Shaymin said as Sakura nodded.

"We have no choice but to fight it." Sakura said.

"Giratina's specialty is endurance and power. If this drags out for too long, we'll be in trouble!" Shaymin said.

Shaymin let go of Sakura as she called on Swellow's Fly, having its wings sprout from her back.

Giratina was headed right towards them using Shadow Claw.

Sakura and Shaymin darted out of the way as Shaymin fired an Energy Ball at Giratina.

Giratina suddenly disappeared, causing Shaymin and Sakura to gasp and look around anxiously for it.

It suddenly faded into view above them and came down at them using Shadow Force.

"Protect!" Sakura commanded as Bronzong came out and shielded them with a green shield.

Giratina seemed unfazed as it continued down on them.

Sakura widened her eyes in horror when Giratina broke through the Protect and hit Bronzong, knocking it out in one hit.

She quickly recalled Bronzong and used Absol's Razor Wind.

Giratina let the attack go right through it before using Aura Sphere again.

Sakura flew out of the way as Shaymin countered using Air Slash.

The attack hit Giratina head-on, but didn't seem to care too much about the attack as it sent out another Aura Sphere.

"Psycho Cut!" Sakura commanded as Gallade appeared from her staff and sent a powerful wave of psychic energy at the Aura Sphere, slicing it in half and hit Giratina.

Giratina let out a cry before attacking again using Shadow Claw.

"Disable!" Sakura commanded as Alakazam appeared from her staff and sent a paralyzing shock through Giratina's body, immobolizing it for the moment.

"Dragon Rush!" Garchomp shot out of the staff as its head started glowing with a blue light and charged at Giratina with great speed.

Garchomp collided full force with Giratina, dealing it a lot of damage as Giratina hurtled backwards.

Giratina gained mobility again and stopped itself from flying across the area. It spread its streamers on its back, sending a gust of purple wind heading straight towards them.

Sakura shielded her self with her arms as the gust of wind violently hit her body.

When the attack subsided, Sakura looked up and was bewildered to find Giratina right in front of her.

"Giratina!" Shaymin shouted before sending an Energy Ball at it, causing a small explosion on its face, causing it to falter slightly.

Seeing her chance, Sakura sent Glalie out and commanded it to use Blizzard.

Glalie opened its mouth and a Blizzard of ice at Giratina.

Giratina winced as the attack started freezing its body. It struggled against the icy winds, but couldn't muster enough energy and collapsed onto a floating platform.

"We did it!" Shaymin cheered as Sakura jumped over to the fallen Giratina.

"Synthesis!" Sakura commanded as Meganium came out of the staff.

Meganium's petals started glowing brilliantly while transferring the healing light onto Giratina.

After a while, Giratina's eyes opened again and faced off against Sakura again.

Sakura stared at Giratina intently as Giratina did the same.

Giratina looked deep into Sakura's eyes, seeing her sheer determination glimmer in her eyes.

The rage disappeared from Giratina's eyes as it felt itself calm.

**_"Hmph. So you are the Pokemon Master." _**Giratina said, surprising both Shaymin and Sakura.

"Wait... You remember me?" Sakura asked as Giratina let out a small growl of frustration.

**_"I apologize for my violence, but sometimes it is hard to decipher who is friend and who is foe when others threaten to endanger both this world and the other." _**Giratain said rather reluctantly.

"I'm sorry for coming here without your permission but I have to rescue my friend. He's was pulled into this world by an evil man." Sakura explained as Giratina nodded slightly.

**_"I know who you seek. But they are the reason for my violence. They have been causing several disruption in this world. So I had to separate them," _**Giratina said as it faced the other direction. **_"I sent both to the far corners of this world, to prevent further destruction. One was sent to the bottom, one was sent to the top."_**

"Where did you send Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as Giratina faced her.

**_"I believe I sent that one to the top corner. But getting there is no easy task, considering there is no path." _**Giratina said as Sakura looked at Giratina puzzled.

"You're not going to take me there?"

Giratina shook its head. **_"If you wish to save your friend, you must do it by following your heart."_**

Sakura looked down at the platform in disappointment but looked up at Giratina and smiled. "Thank you."

Giratina looked to the side to see a small portal open, much to its surprise before growling again.

Suddenly, three familiar figures appeared from the portal.

"Uoo!"

"Meeoo!"

"Azoo!"

"Ah! The lake Guardians! I thought you all went back home." Sakura said as the three lake guardians smiled at her.

They let out a squeak before flying up towards the peak of the Distortion World.

Giratina just stared after them as Sakura noticed that they left a trail of light.

"It seems like they want us to follow them." Shaymin said hovering by Sakura's side.

"All right." Sakura said as she called out Swellow's Fly again.

**_"I should warn you though," _**Giratina said as Sakura turned to look at it. **_"Your friend is not what he was when you last saw him or what you would think."_**

"What do you-" Sakura started but Giratina faded away, disappearing from view.

"Come on, before the path disappears!" Shaymin called as Sakura nodded.

As Sakura started following, she looked back over where Giratina had disappeared before continuing on her way up towards the peak where the Lake Guardians were headed.

As she left, she failed to notice a figure coming from the dark depths of the Distortion World and was now following her.

Sakura flew onto another floating platform and found Mesprit waiting for her.

"Meoo!" Mesprit cooed before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Eh?" Sakura said as Mesprit revealed a large boulder next to a giant hole. "What are we suppose to do here?"

"Maybe we have to push the rock into the hole." Shaymin said as Sakura nodded.

Sakura and Shaymin tried pushing the rock into the gaping hole, but had no avail.

"I know! Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" Sakura commanded as Rampardos appeared from the staff and rammed its head into the boulder, successfully knocking it hole.

There was a loud crash when suddenly the platform that Sakura was standing on started moving.

"Whoa!" Sakura cried as she waved her hands, trying to find her balance.

She suddenly realized that the platform was taking her somewhere. After a moment, the platform came to rest by another strip of platform.

Sakura stepped onto the new platform to find Uxie waiting for her.

"Uooo!" Uxie cried before hovering over a river going up a waterfall before disappearing in a flash.

Sakura walked over to the river and saw a foothold in the middle of the flowing river exactly where Uxie had been hovering.

Shaymin jumped onto Sakura's shoulder as Sakura readied to jump onto the foothold.

With Grumpig's Bounce, Sakura successfully jumped onto the foothold with ease.

The foothold shook slightly before sending Sakura flying up through the Distortion World.

"HOOEEEEEE!!!" Sakura cried before the foothold came to a rest near another platform with several strange looking vegetation growing on it.

"Azoo!"

Sakura looked over to see Azelf waving over at her not too far away.

Suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed Azelf by the waist.

"Finally... I can finally escape this accursed world!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror to see Cyrus, except he was growing a slight beard and his hair seemed to be slightly matted. "Let Azelf go!"

"Silence! I have been rotting in this hellhole for so long, I refuse to allow myself to stay here any longer!" Cyrus shouted as Sakura took a step back.

Cyrus suddenly grinned. "But now that you're here, maybe I can use this to my advantage. I will use the Adamant and Lustrous orbs once more but to destroy this world and that Shadowy Pokemon along with it!"

"NO!!!" Sakura cried as several Aura Spheres rained down on them.

Cyrus lost his grip on Azelf as Sakura and Shaymin ducked for cover.

After the explosions ceased, Sakura slowly glanced up to see a pair of red eyes glaring down on them.

The figure jumped out at them, landing not too far away as it let out a threatening snarl.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight she saw.

It was indeed Lucario, but had larger fangs, claws coming from his paws, his tail was scruffier at the end, and his eyes were completely red with a single white dot that was his pupil.

"S-Syaoran-kun...?" Sakura said in utter shock as Lucario let out a low growl.

"GRAAAHHHHH!!!" Lucario roared as he charged towards Cyrus using Metal Claw.

Dusknoir suddenly appeared and blocked the attack using Protect.

Lucario then sent a wild barrage of Aura Spheres, sending them flying everywhere.

_"Whatever happens to this world affects the distortion world and vise versa."_

Sakura recalled Lance's words and realized that if those Aura Spheres hit, there would be a bit of panic back in her world.

"Triple Psycho Cut!" Sakura commanded as Alakazam, Absol, and Gallade appeared from the staff and sent several slashes of psychic energy, cutting through the Aura Spheres and creating explosion in mid-air.

'We can't cause too much damage or else everyone else might get hurt on the real world.' Sakura told herself as Lucario let out another roar.

Lucario used Extreme Speed, passing right through Dusknoir and hitting Cyrus.

Cyrus crashed to the ground as Lucario was about to strike him down with a Force Palm, but Dusknoir grabbed him from behind, preventing him from attacking.

Lucario let out an enraged roar while struggling wildly as Sakura's eyes trembled with emotion.

'Syaoran-kun...' Sakura watched as Lucario growled and thrashed around like a wild animal.

Dusknoir lost its grip on Lucario and Lucario used this chance to slice Dusknoir using a wild Metal Claw.

"NOOOOO...." Dusknoir cried before dissolving into nothing.

Sakura closed her eyes and looked away, not being able to bear seeing Syaoran like this.

Cyrus watched in horror as Dusknoir disappeared before his eyes, his last means of being able to fight.

Lucario turned towards him and started towards him in a painfully slow pace, causing panic to rise in Cyrus.

"N-No! Stay back! Please!" Cyrus begged, looking more like a pitiful old man, though he was only in his late twenties.

Lucario let out a snarl while curling his lip as Metal Claws appeared on the back of his paws.

"Syaoran-kun stop it, please!" Sakura cried.

Lucario's ear twitched but he didn't stop as he closed in on Cyrus.

Cyrus started wimpering while putting his hands over his head as Lucario loomed over him, his eyes glowing dark red.

Without thinking, Sakura ran up to Lucario and hugged him from the back.

"Please stop! Please Stop! This isn't you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as tears stung her eyes.

Lucario had a slightly shocked look on his face as he glanced down at Sakura's hands that were holding him around the waist.

With a growl, Lucario pushed Sakura off him and sent an Aura Sphere at her.

"Energy Ball!" Shaymin cried as it sent a green ball of energy at Lucario's Aura Sphere, colliding with it and causing a great explosion.

Lucario turned his attention to the small reigndeer-like creature as it charged at it using Force Palm.

Shaymin dodged out of the way and used Quick Attack.

Lucario received little damage and retaliated with a Dark Pulse, sending a vortex of dark energy at Shaymin.

Shaymin used Magical Leaf, having both attacks collide with each other and trying to push each other back.

Sakura looked up to see the struggle between Shaymin and Lucario, feeling like she could do nothing as she loses Syaoran.

'No... I... I....'

Lucario's Dark Pulse got the upper hand and landing a critical hit on Shaymin.

Shaymin fell to the ground with a thud as Lucario went over to Shaymin and was charging towards the fallen Shaymin with a Bone Rush in hand.

"NO!" Sakura cried as she rushed up in front of Shaymin and blocked Lucario's Bone Rush with her staff.

Lucario narrowed his eyes while gritting his teeth as Sakura stared at him with a determined expression.

They broke a part, both in a fighting stances as they faced each other.

"Don't you remember me, Syaoran-kun? Don't you remember all the good times we had?" Sakura asked, softening her expression.

"GRAAWWL!!!" Lucario roared as he charged towards her using Metal Claw.

Sakura put up her staff as Lucario lashed out against her wildly, but kept her ground as Lucario pounded against her staff.

"I know you're still there, Syaoran-kun. I can still sense the real you there. It's weak, but it's definitely there." Sakura said as Lucario continued striking down on her staff.

The force of Lucario's attacks, brought Sakura to her knees but she kept her staff up firmly.

"S-Sakura..." Shaymin said as Sakura continued to hold her own while Lucario pounded against her staff.

Lucario started panting from exhaustion as his Metal Claws disappeared.

Sakura stood back up as Lucario narrowed his eyes before charging towards her.

As Lucario was about to use Aura Sphere, Sakura placed her hands against her chest before giving him a small, tired smile.

"I miss you Syaoran-kun... Please come back."

Lucario's eyes widened at her words, seemingly understanding what they meant.

The Aura Sphere disappeared from between Lucario's paws as he clutched his head in pain.

Lucario let out a howl of agony as several sharp pains erupted in his head.

Sakura reached out to him, but stopped when suddenly, three lights, one blue, one yellow, and the other pink appeared and started circling her and Lucario.

Lucario glanced up painfully as the lights started to envelop his and Sakura's bodies.

The sharp pains in Lucario's head faded away as Lucario looked around to find himself in a world of light.

Lucario grunted in frustration, not knowing how to get out and glared at Sakura.

Before he could react, images flashed in front of him like a moving picture.

Sakura watched in shock as the images showed all the times where she and Syaoran had interacted. From the moment where he swore he would never accept her, to the point where he confessed to her.

Sakura glanced over at Lucario who had a bewildered look on his face while watching the images scroll by.

Lucario glanced from the images to Sakura and back again, looking as if he didn't understand.

From the outside, Cyrus and Shaymin watched as the light lit up the entire Distortion World.

Cyrus shielded his eyes, not used to seeing such light for so long.

"What is happening?!" Cyrus demanded as the light started to shine brighter.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Inside the ball of light, Lucario seemed to calm down slightly as his eyes became fully red as if he was in a trance.

Slowly, Lucario's eyes closed, slipping into unconsciousness as warmth enveloped him.

Sakura felt her own eyes get heavy and also slipped into unconsciousness.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in an empty space.

"W-Where am I?" Sakura said looking around.

She suddenly spotted a purple prism in the middle of the space. It looked like there was something inside but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Sakura went over to the prism and gasped to find that it was Syaoran that was inside the prism.

He was curled into a ball and seemed to be sleeping.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called while banging on the prism's walls.

The prism walls were like ice and as solid as steel. Sakura could only imagine how cold Syaoran was inside the prism.

Suddenly, dark vines started sprouting from the ground and wrapped themselves around the prism containing Syaoran.

Sakura felt Syaoran's signals begin to weaken as more and more vines sprouted from the ground and wrap around the prism.

Syaoran shifted slightly inside the prism as if trying to wake up, but just couldn't.

'This must be Syaoran-kun's heart!' Sakura realized as she watched Syaoran try to push the walls open, but they didnt' budge. 'He's trying to break free, but he doesn't know how to...'

More vines shot up and tried to cover the prism, burying Syaoran deeper and deeper within his own heart.

"NO!!!" Sakura cried as she grabbed one of the vines and ripped it off of the prism. "I won't let you bury him!"

Syaoran shifted again as he opened his eyes a crack at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Night Slash!" Sakura commanded as Absol, Weavile, Gallade, and Skarmory appeared from the staff and started slashing through the vines, preventing them from covering the prism.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, I won't allow you to lose your heart." Sakura said as she used Swellow's Aerial Ace to cut through the vines. "It's precious to you, isn't it?"

Syaoran opened his eyes even more, allowing Sakura to see his amber eyes.

"Sa...ku...ra...?" Syaoran mumbled slowly as Sakura's eyes started trembling.

"Syaoran-kun! Don't lose hope! Don't give in to your curse! I may not know why you decided to become a Pokemon, but... Don't you want to be a human more now?" Sakura called.

Syaoran didn't respond as Sakura backed up slightly before slamming her side into the prism, attempting to break it open.

"I don't know if you can hear me... But... I won't give up no matter what... Because you're the one I love most, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as a tear streaked down her face while placing a hand on the prism's surface. "I don't want to lose you again."

Syaoran's eyes snapped all the way open as a small crack appeared on the surface of the prism.

The vines stopped and seemed to be paralyzed as more cracks appeared on the prism's surface.

Sakura's staff started glowing with a bluish light before Sakura slammed it on the prism's surface, shattering the prism into small pieces.

------

Suddenly, the ball of light exploded, sending violent waves of vibration coursing through the air.

Shaymin shielded its eyes as a violent gust swept past it.

Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf appeared again and created a large portal.

Shaymin widened its eyes in shock as the portal pulled everything through it, including the light and Shaymin.

------

Syaoran awoke to find himself floating in mid-air in a world of light.

"Huh? Where am I?" Syaoran said to himself as he flipped himself in an upright position and found himself facing his normal Lucario self.

He glanced down at his hands, thinking he was still Lucario and saw that they were normal and not paws.

Syaoran glanced back up at Lucario who gave him a small smile.

"We've been through a lot together, but it's time to go separate ways." Lucario said as Syaoran widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked as Lucario shook his head.

"What's more important is that you go back to your world, where you belong," Lucario said pointing to a small portal to the left of them. "She's waiting for you."

Syaoran's eyes started trembling as he looked away, trying to fight back the tears.

Yes, he wanted to split himself from his Lucario self, but it was still a part of him.

Lucario wiped a tear away from his face as Syaoran looked at him.

"Though I won't be with **_you_**, I'll be close to you." Lucario said as he started fading away. "Sayanara, Syaoran Li and thank you for everything."

------

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself back in her own world. She was on top of a tall building overlooking the entire town of Tomoeda. She looked towards the horizon to see the sun starting to rise, a thin line of light peaking over.

Sakura turned and spotted Syaoran on another building opposite from her looking blankly at the horizon.

She looked down in disappointment. 'I guess... I just couldn't...'

"I love you too..."

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran giving her a warm smile. "Thank you, for not giving up on me."

Shaymin was hovering not too far away and smiled.

Sakura's eyes trembled with emotion, seeing that Syaoran was indeed back.

The sun was now rising, a dawn of a new day.

_One World..._

_Now and forever..._

_Best friends..._

_Loyal and true..._

_One dream..._

_Side by side..._

_There's nothing we can't do..._

_One hand... _

_Helping the other..._

_Each heart..._

_Beating as one..._

_We live..._

_Always together..._

_Sharing the same bright sun..._

_You and me and Pokemon!_

Buizel and Turtwig were fighting over a bag of chips as Vulpix and Larvitar watched with exasperated expressions.

_To the end, I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true, all the times that we have been through, you will always be my best friend!_

Toya and Paul were glaring at each other as Yukito sweatdropped while serving Paul what he ordered from their parlor.

_A magic feeling... It's growing so strong... Always leads me to the place where I belong... won't go away... never letting me down... we've got the greatest friends that ever could be found!_

Fujitaka was helping Wes decipher something he had found in the ruins they were excavating.

_Across every river... behind every tree... on top of every mountain... you and me and Pokemon!_

Lucas twirled Dawn gracefully as they danced across the stage with Dawn looking quite happy and a small blush was plastered on Lucas' face.

_One world, now and forever! Best friends, loyal and true! One dream, side by side, there's nothing we can't do!_

Tomoyo was watching backstage with Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Naoko while Eevee watched in secret from Tomoyo's bag.

_One hand, helping the other! Each heart, beating as one!_

Marina, Volkner, and Lance watched as the sun rose in the distance on Wei's house's porch.

_We live, always together! Sharing the same bright sun!_

Brendan, Palmer, and Buck were gazing up at the moon that was still visible in the sky with both eyes now open.

_You and me and Pokemon! _

Sakura took a few steps back, readying to jump as Syaoran waved his arms frantically.

"H-Hey! Hold on a second, that's dangerous! Why don't you wait when both of us are on the ground!" Syaoran called while blushing.

Sakura smiled brightly. "No!"

With that, Sakura jumped off the building using Grumpig's Bounce as Syaoran came forward, readying to catch her.

"I love you!" Sakura cried happily as jumped into Syaoran's arms.

**The End**

**

* * *

**FINALLY!!! It is completed! I'm so excited that I actually finished this! I Hope I didn't disappoint! (Though I was kind of sad that there wasn't too much of Syaoran, but he was in really no position to be talking all that much) It is called Pokemon Master: Sakura and should be focusing a little more on Sakura than any other character though. Yes, I ended it like the movie. I just find it really hilarious how she just jumps across. The song I used was the Pokemon Live Finale song: I don't own it. I guess it's a mixture of Best Friends and You and me and Pokemon. Thank you all so much for putting up with me and this story! I so did not mean for the flower to be Gracidea at first, it's funny how things just seem to fall in place sometimes. All of your wonderful reviews and support were much appreciated and helped me continue. There will be a couple extra chapters after this so stay posted! Thanks everyone!

Now to thank all those wonderful reviewers:

Lexgo (Thanks my very first reviewer!)  
CheeseyCraziness (If you're still out there and if you are, thanks for your great support!)  
Green Aura  
White Hunter (Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning!)  
Kirael von Voltaire (I know you're busy so thanks for putting some time in to read this!)  
Destiny921  
lovecartoons  
lil-ying-fa  
Mel's Merleawe  
Royal Lady Galaxy  
sha star  
SynctrainerLucas  
Fallen from the sky  
The Brawler  
madmanalpha  
WildCroconaw  
Question?  
DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura (Thanks for having small conversations with me!)  
Plea  
Hatsuka-chan  
Starwings1  
tsubcaptor sakura  
Shimmerleaf (I applaud you for reading this fic in its almost fullness in one day!:))

And thanks to all who favorited this story:

123-ANGEL-321  
amichalap  
Captain Luffy  
Catgirl803  
CherryBlossom07  
Digimon Dreamer  
DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura  
Dreamstar13  
gabbowax360  
Hunter Stag  
InnocentIchigo  
Kenshin-Battosai  
Lexgo  
lil-ying-fa  
lovecartoons  
mandmanalpha  
Neptune-WiNgZ  
PokemonKnight  
Royal Lady Galaxy  
Shimmerleaf  
Starwings1  
Sweetortonlover86  
SynctrainerLucas  
Tsubasalover21  
tsubcaptor sakura  
White Hunter  
YunaBlaze

**Minna Arigatoh! Ja ne!**


	52. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon or Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Epilogue**

Twenty years later~

Deep within an abandoned underground laboratory, dust settled atop several machines as spider webs were spun in all of the corners.

Rubble was scattered across the floor that seemed to lay waste in the lab.

A low humming noise came from a small motor that seemed to run on back up power.

The motor linked to a large test tube that had a familiar black figure in suspended animation within it.

A green liquid filled the tube and small wires were connected to the black figure inside.

A shadow flew across the low glow of the tube as a small flicker of purple energy passed over the surface of the tube.

The shadow suddenly went underneath the tube and sent volts of purple electricity to go through the tube, causing the green liquid to bubble.

Shadow Lucario's eyes shot open as cracks appeared on the surface of the tube.

Shadow lifted a paw and used Force Palm, sending glass shards flying in all directions.

The green liquid poured out of the tube, spilling all onto the floor.

All was silent once again except for Shadow Lucario's horse breathing.

He slowly stood up while keeping his eyes closed as if listening for something.

The shadow shot out from underneath the tube and Shadow Lucario sent an Aura Sphere hurtling towards it.

The shadow managed to get out of the way before the Aura Sphere hit when it turned a corner but by doing that, it allowed Shadow Lucario to predict its movement.

Shadow Lucario used Extremespeed to get in front of the shadow and threatened it with a red glowing Aura Sphere.

"Who and what are you? Why did you awaken me?" Shadow Lucario snarled.

The shadow suddenly took form, becoming that of a black and gray humanoid hedgehog. It had white gloves and crystal-like rings around its wrists and ankles. The thing that bothered Shadow Lucario the most was its monster-like green eyes.

"It does not matter who I am at the moment or what I am... But to why I awakened you... was because you have provoked my interests..." the creature said in a dark, eerie voice.

Shadow Lucario narrowed his eyes. "What about me?"

"... You were created by an unnatural entity... and thus have a far more complex design... Your power may prove useful to my organization..." the creature said.

"Hm... well, since you obviously hold great power yourself and have thus awakened me, you have my aligence." Shadow said bowing.

The shadow creature chuckled. "... Excellent."

The shadow creature lifted its hand, revealing a dark purple diamond-like gem which glowed with an ominous power.

"I already have a job for you." the creature said as a dark portal opened up above them and engulfed them, leaving the abaondoned laboratory empty and silent once more.

**To be continued...?**


End file.
